A Girl named Yama
by XoXSilver.DragonXoX
Summary: Runner-up in TONFA's Best in Category. Thrown into another world and into another man's bed isn't as cracked up as it seems to be. As one girl makes choices, decisions and regrets, how does this alter the Naruto world? Or does it... at all? KakashiOc
1. 1 : Normal Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from '_Naruto'_. The only thing I own is my main character, Umari Yama, and maybe some unrecognizable characters that you may see.

**Brief Summary: **A girl finds herself dumped into Hatake's bed one day in a different world to deal with an emotional Sasuke, a hyperactive Naruto, a flirty Genma and lazy Kakashi. And of course, to deal with all the glory of life in Konoha to boot.

**Warnings**: Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 1 – **

"_Normal Life"_

* * *

I yawned repetitively, trying not to fall asleep. I was weeding a garden out - my neighbor's garden, to be specific - but only because my mother said it would be a good idea to help out. And the fact that my neighbor was old/lonely somehow convinced me to agree with my mother. I figured I could be some sort of company for the old lady. But nooooo - some company _I_ was. All that really ended up happening was me sitting outside in the horrendous heat pulling weeds while the old lady stood inside, occasionally glancing out from a window. Just like last time... Of course, I already told my mother about this too, but what did she have to say? _'Well of course she's going to stay inside, old people can't stand the heat as well as you youngsters, you know!'_

This eventually led to a huge argument between the two of us. And as all children of parents know, the parent always overrules the child. Not always the case, but for the majority, yes. I was also an only child - if I had a brother or sister (older or younger), we could've overruled my mother in a _lot_ of situations. However, my father was no longer with us either. So _technically_ I wasn't at a disadvantage. Which only left one fact - my mother was clever with words and well, she was my _mother_.

Thus, here I was; kneeling before the tall vegetation of my neighbor's garden, trying to tell the difference between her weeds and her plants. It would've been a hell of a lot easier if the weeds weren't as tall as her plants.

"Why am I doing this...?" I lamented, tugging at another unrelenting weed. I winced as one of its many prickles poked me in the thumb. I scowled. It was those nasty little thistles that _always_ got to me! I should've stopped by the _Takaoka Garden_ for some gardening gloves.

Inspecting my thumb briefly, I was relieved to see that the skin had not broken through. In retaliation, a small pinkish dot was starting to grow. I felt like running up and down the street screaming. I was allergic to thistles. In a couple of hours it was going to be one itchy patch of skin. Damn.

Shoulders drooping, I half contemplated running home this very instant. That thought flew out of my head a second later. The only scenario that had the possibility of taking place was my mother slapping a band-aid on me and then booting me back out the door.

I groaned, letting my backside hit the dirt and rubbed my thumb self-consciously.

Squatting for hours on end isn't as easy as it looks. I felt like I had taken place in a 2 K marathon… uphill.

I quickly glanced around for the billionth time and let out a pitiful moan. Naomi-san had a huge yard. It seemed as if her garden hadn't been weeded in years. Every inch – no – every _millimeter, _wascovered with weeds. Imagine someone with a hairy chest. I slapped myself upside the head; _bad image, baaaaaad image!_

Hearing a creak from behind me, I paused. There was a queasy feeling in my stomach.

That was funny.

I know floorboards creak… but cement? And I know grass does _not_ creak.

I furrowed my eyebrows, rolling my eyes as far back as I could without moving my head. Upon seeing nothing, I turned around completely. The silence seemed suffocating as a single cherry blossom drifted down from a nearby _sakura_ tree.

There was nothing. Maybe I was hearing things?

I frowned, narrowing my eyes and scanning the yard. Nothing... nothing... My eyes were just scanning the fence when something moved. I froze. It was from behind a knothole in the fence. All I had seen was something moving quickly beyond that tiny peephole. Something black… and probably big if I was able to see it move behind the tiny knot. The knothole hat was about… _4 feet off the ground._

I squinted and leaned forwards. There was no more movement. My eyebrows rose in surprise and I crept over towards the fence, rising to my full height of 5 feet and 4 inches to peer over the side.

Nothing was behind it. Wait – what was that?

My eyes zeroed in on one spot. I jogged towards the gate and slipped through. I quickly walked back towards the spot where the knothole was. I knelt down, eyeing the freshly crushed grass in one spot. Someone had been here.

Or maybe I was just paranoid. I mean, what could possible '_creak_?' The grass? I think we've covered that fact.

'_Maybe they had a kink in their leg..._' I thought in amusement.

Not seeing anything else suspicious, I shrugged and got up to walk away. A couple walking by gave me a strange look but said nothing. Naomi's home was in one of the quieter streets of Japan. Not many people came down this street - thank god - and it was astonishingly quiet compared to the center of Japan. I like quiet. That doesn't mean I hate crowds. But living in Japan isn't exactly 'people-free,' so give me a nice and quiet day alone any day. That is, of course, decided by taking into consideration that every other day you'll be stuck with a huge crowd of people.

Just then the sun rays seem to shift, and something glinted in the grass. A frown creasing my lips, I reached down and ran my right hand along the grass. A few inches later, I gasped, jerking it back when I felt something slice into my hand. Itai…

Studying my hand, I ran my other finger along the fine cut, which was cutting across the palm. Immediately, blood began to seep through the wound. I cinched my eyes shut quickly. Talk about ouch. I opened my eyes, glaring at the cut with distaste. Could this day get any worse? Grimacing, I attempted to estimate how deep the cut was. After a while, I figured it wasn't serious enough to go running down the street calling for help. However, if I didn't slow the bleeding I would probably have some problems.

Ripping a piece off the bottom of my shirt, I made a makeshift bandage, by wrapping my hand in it. That was going to hurt later on when I had to take the bandage off. I could only pray the material of my shirt didn't tend to stick.

More carefully now, I slowly checked the grass, using my other hand to run my fingers carefully through the grass. What could possible make a cut that wide? It wasn't all that deep… but it couldn't be something like a small razorblade. Luckily, I didn't seem to have penetrated an artery, or the blood would be gushing out. It was only oozing out - which wasn't all that much better. '_But then again, there were no arteries in the hand... ' _I thought in amusement.

There!

My hand closed around a flat object. I stared at it.

A sharp 5 pointed metal star.

There was a stain of red on the fourth edge. This was what had cut me. I rolled my eyes. Well, _obviously_.

It reminded me of a star-shaped Frisbee - but smaller – _very_ much smaller. And by being smaller equals easier to throw farther away.

Well, it wasn't like I would have any use for it. Straightening, I strolled over towards the garbage can around the corner.

As I was about to toss it in, something made me hesitate. Was it worth keeping? To tell you the truth, things like these didn't come cheap. I'd reckon that whoever had dropped it there was swearing up and down at that moment.

In fact…

I let out an evil grin as I thought of what I could do with it to all the evil kids that liked to fool around in the neighborhood.

I'm just kidding! Kids are annoying, but not _that_ annoying – if you get my drift.

Maybe I'll keep it after all. As I slid it into a pouch hanging from my hip, I thought wryly, _'Maybe it'll bring me some luck for a change.'_

My gaze landed on my hand. Luck was what I needed.

Lip curling up, I glared at it. My make-shift bandage was starting to stain red. Not exactly what I would call reassuring. I pressed it against my black shorts and started to head back into the vicinity of the yard.

Mmm…

My eyes slid towards my pouch. It just didn't happen to appear magically here, right? Someone must've brought it here. And that someone... was probably the same person that was here before. That shadow from before.

They didn't actually sell these either. Or manufacture them for that matter. How the hell did someone get their hand on something like this? It's not exactly look like a cooking utensil, if you know what I mean. Could you imagine that? _The new way to slice and dice up vegetables! Get yourself a multi-purpose Slicer-Dicer today!_

If I wasn't mistaken, it was a weapon, a ninja star.

"Umari-san?" the voice of my neighbor rose from behind the fence and I quickened my pace towards the gate.

"Hai?"

"Where are you, Umari-san?"

Mosquitoes fluttered by my nose and I swatted at them in annoyance. I don't like bugs.

Slowly heading towards the fence gate and breezing through, I called out, "Here!" She rushed over towards me - amazingly fast for one so old. She was around 86 or something of the like.

"Are you all right? Why were you out there?" she asked, worried. And did I mention that she was overly protective?

I gave an apologetic smile.

"I thought I saw something behind the fence, but I didn't find anything," I lied. My throat constricted slightly. I felt guilty for lying to her already! She nodded. Her gaze suddenly focused on my bleeding hand.

"Dear! Oh my! What happened?!" she asked, eyes widening slightly. I shrugged it off, "It's nothing," I mumbled. She only shook her head.

"You should come in right now so I can take care of that cut!" she exclaimed, "Now, come. I believe you've done enough for today. Maybe you can finish it off tomorrow,"

I nodded, plastering a bright smile on my face, but inwardly thought, _'Right, maybe in a year or two, you mean,'_ She took a hold of my arm, practically dragging me towards her back door.

Once there, she opened the door, ushering me through and closing it quickly behind her.

The spicy smell of her house filled my nose and I saw her disappear around the corner. Damn did she ever scuttle fast or what?

"I'll be right back! I just need to get your pay. And I'll be right back with some disinfectant and a bandage. That cloth of yours won't do. What will your mother say if I took such ill care of you?"

I frowned briefly. She didn't have to _pay_ me. She did help my mother and me when we first came to Japan.

I glanced down briefly at my hand. The bleeding had slowed now but I would have to hide it from my mother when I got home. My father being recruited for war plus the new war-based movies compiled into a phobia for my mother.

I waited impatiently in the hall Naomi had left me in, taking the time to glance around. Even though I had been in her house so many times, I was surprised to notice things I had never noticed before. But then again, she probably had all this put away when I was a kid. Kids aren't exactly 'careful' around things.

She had Japanese paintings and sculptures down the hall, paintings on the wall and sculptures on stands in corners down the hall. Talk about old-timer. The wall was a creamy white, and the floor was lined with dark hardwood flooring. I could tell she went through a lot of money for this house. There was a door to my right and an opening that led to her kitchen further down to my left. I walked past it and glanced around for any sign of her. None. Where was she?

Tip toeing down the hall, I met a bizarre room, which had 'Naruto' on the door. Naruto? Did she have a grandson? Funny, I never noticed any of her relatives before... Wait a second - didn't that used to be my room? My hand twitched. And why the heck did the name sound so familiar?

I stopped in front of the door, before reaching a cautious hand and - I stopped. Maybe I shouldn't... I mean, I would be trespassing then, right? Especially if this was someone else's room.

I turned around, and stopped.

But... I glanced back longingly. Well, it _used_ to be my room.

Oh, what the heck. I whipped back, sliding the door open quickly...

I stared.

... And was met by a very bizarre scene…

The room was filled with 'Naruto' merchandise; from clothing hanging on racks to posters on the walls and toys/games on shelves. Naruto being… some blonde kid plastered on a t-shirt I was staring at, I assume.

"Well..." my voice echoed throughout the room, "This is certainly different,"

I snapped my fingers. _Now_ I know why that name had got such a reaction out of me. _Naruto_ was an Anime show that was on television! I had seen it a couple of times recently and I used to watch it when I was younger!

Well… I still watch a few episodes when they aired it – just to pass the time. It _was _a good show after all, and you're never too old for anything.

I was only just 19, after all.

I know.

I know what you're all thinking: a 19 year old working for an old lady? _Weeding_?

Well, it's because I just got fired. _Again_. I work –well I supposed it's _worked _now– at a restaurant.

But I got fired. Mainly, because I was late so many times and I kept dropping things – plates, bowls, you name it. I admit it - I'm clumsy. Well it's not my fault I'm clumsy. And it's not my fault my alarm clock and the train station doesn't like me either! I was surprised that I managed to maintain the job for nearly 2 months before I finally got fired.

I had even specifically told my mother (who persuaded me to get that job) that "customers would be _wearing _their food more than they would be _eating_ it." I had warned her. Maybe I should've warned all the other customers that I had been serving too…

So! While I was still looking for another part time job, I was weeding my neighbor's yard - of my mother's request.

Stepping further into the room, I started to browse, running my hands over the books before glancing over towards the racks. Geez, the old lady had everything! Glancing thoughtfully at the blonde haired kid plastered on the front of a magazine, I momentarily wished that I was 10 years old again. There was too much to worry about at 19… way too much.

I took a step and heard a voice behind me.

"Ahh, so you are a fan too?" Well, looks like the old lady decided to appear again.

I whirled around to see her standing in the door way, holding a white envelope in her left hand, and a bottle with some white cloth in her other hand.

"Iie, I _used_ to be," I remarked. Her eyes twinkled.

"Aa, you don't watch it anymore, do you?"

I hesitated, before nodding my head briefly. Well, I do, just not... consecutively.

Naomi cocked her head, as if to ask, '_You are sure?'_

"Well…" she drawled, "How about this - for all your hard work this week, I'll throw in that forehead protector you're holding with your pay," I glanced down in alarm. I hadn't even realized that I had been holding it.

She gave me a wry smile, "That wasn't even mine. I found it just last year on the streets. It just so happened that year that my granddaughter was a fan of this show. She had all of this-" she waved her hand around the room, "- as a result. However, once she grew out of this obsession, she ended up dumping all of this stuff on me."

I nodded in understanding. Wait... she wanted to _give_ this ratty, old thing to me?

My eyes narrowed slightly. Why was she giving it to me? It wasn't like I wanted it or anything, "Iie, it's okay, I don't need it anyway," I placed it back onto the table I had found it on, "I don't really watch it much anymore anyway," Oops. I had just admitted that I watched it. Drat.

"Honto?" she commented, "Well, I have no use for it either. All this stuff is just sitting around, collecting dust. How about you take that and give it to those friends of yours that are big fans? I've heard about them..." She gave me a halfhearted grin.

I flushed. Yea... well... about my friends - we weren't really _close_ friends, per say. We were really more like friendly acquaintances. Okay, so maybe that's what _I_ considered us to be. They thought differently. There were three of them - two girls and a guy. It was rather amusing how we met actually; if you didn't count the time they decided that I should be a part of their group. I didn't find that all too amusing.

It was actually last year, when I was still attending school at Sakuraba Gakuen. It was my _last_ year, to be more specific. The demanding trio was 2 years behind me. To tell you the truth, I had never been one to go out there and make friends. I preferred to be on my own. I was cloud-gazing on the rooftop when the three had burst through the door. I don't think they noticed me at first, but I saw them, of course.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_Tansho Yasuo._

_Mizuno Urako._

_And Tono Raicho._

_Mizuno was dressed in a red kimono. And she had a pink hair. Whether or not it was a wig… I never found out. _

_  
"Wah! Who knew Amino-sensei was so strict!" Mizuno whined. Tono had noticed me immediately and had pointed me out. The three stared at me. "Who are you?" Mizuno demanded. I raised my eyebrows, glaring at them from where I was laying down._

"_Why the hell are you dressed up like Haruno? Never mind," I muttered, "Turn around and go through that door will ya? And while you're at it, close the door too." Ignoring them, I returned to my regular lunch-time nap._

_Silence._

_  
Then the whispering started. "Did you hear what she said? She knows about it!"_

_A few seconds later, I felt something poke me in the side. I opened my eyes, glaring harshly against the sunlight. "What part of LEAVE don't you under-"_

_I froze. Tansho was squatting beside me, squinting his eyes, "Hey," he drawled, "You're a third year!" I peered back at my jacket (I had taken it off to use as a pillow)._

"_Yea…" I said slowly, "So what?"_

_  
Mizuno immediately pounced on me and I emitted a disgruntled oomph. "You know what _Naruto_ is!" _

…

_So? I shoved her off of me and sat up. "Stop bugging me. Go away." I wanted to sleeeeep. Sleep was good. Especially since I had a late shift that night at work._

_Ignoring them, I proceeded to attempt to sleep. The last thing I remember hearing before nodding off was Mizuno's voice again. "She's officially one of us!"_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I thought she was kidding around.

I was very wrong.

Since that incident they would follow me to places at break and lunch. I still didn't understand why they wanted to pull me into their group. They've never spoke to me before. Plus, they were a 3 years younger than me too. They were all fifteen. For all of you being confused… We were in high school. This runs for students from 15-18 years old. I'm sure you can do the math.

The three were also Naruto-fanatics. It was all about 'Naruto' 24/7 for them. I wonder how their families feel...

"Well actually, I think that they already -"

"Nonsense!" She snatched my hand and crushed the forehead protector into my palm (my uninjured palm) and dragged me towards the door, "You can take it and give it to your friends!"

"Uh... I was trying to say that -"

She unraveled the bandage around my hand.

"Ma, ma, we should get this wrapped properly, yes? It might get infected soon. Brace your self -" My eye widened as she dabbed disinfectant onto the cut.

"Aahhh!!" I yelped. That was unexpected. I think I was going to –

"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?" She gave me a toothy smile and began to wrap my hand. I grimaced. _'You weren't the one on the receiving end of it...'_ "What happened here?" she asked in worry, indicating the red welt on my thumb.

"It was a thistle,"

"Aa," She nodded in understanding and proceeded to wrap _that_ small welt.

"As I was trying to –" I tried again.

"Now, now, your mother must be getting worried about you! I suggest you hurry on home then!" She then pushed me down the hall and out the front door, "Ja ne! Have a nice day!! She shoved an envelope into my hand and slammed the door shut.

My eye twitched. I was _trying _to say that they already _had _forehead protectors like this one.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I stared at the piece of cloth in my hand. Oh, what the heck. I turned around with a huff and started down the steps. Shoving the white envelope into my red jacket pocket, I unzipped my hip pouch and a few things fell out.

Sighing, I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and bent over, picking up the dropped items.

"YAMA!!"

My eye twitched again as I straightened up. It was _them_.

I turned left - and voila! There they were! My three people I was talking about earlier. There was brown haired Tansho Yasuo, wearing black slacks and a black long-sleeved shirt. He was kind of cute… I guess.

Okay, I guess if you want, you could call him handsome too. With short brown hair with bangs hanging over his eyes, he's what you call the mysterious type. Okay, he _looks _mysterious, but once he talks you know he's not. But he has this innocent attitude that any girl would call cute.

Not my type though. Beside him stood Mizuno Urako, her black hair and dark blue highlights glimmering in the late afternoon sun. She was waving her hand furiously.

And lastly, behind the two was Tono Raicho, the most timid of the entire group. Unlike Mizuno, she was wringing her hand nervously. Her brown eyes met my eyes briefly, before lowering them again, her long black bangs covering most of her face.

All three still had their school uniforms on, indicating that they probably went out for supper together instead of heading home immediately. I glanced at my watch quickly.

5:32 p.m. glowered back at me. Okay, maybe not, they probably went for a quickly snack then. Or maybe they had some club activities or something.

I sighed. And I thought I would be able to get home without meeting them. And I only lived next door, too!

"Yama-chaaaaaaan!!" Mizuno leapt in front of me, startling me off to another planet.

"Gahhh!!" I yelped, "... Don't scare me like that..." I mumbled, noticing that I had dropped the items I had been holding. Sighing, I knelt down to pick them up again.

"Ohhhhh!!" A few seconds later, one of the items in my hand disappeared. I blinked. Huh? I stood up straight. What the heck –?

"Ne, ne, minna-san! Isn't this a shuriken!?"

I glanced up, seeing the inflictor-of-my-wound sitting in Mizuno's hand. The other two were hunched over, staring at it curiously.

"Hai, hai!! Oooo... it's metal too! I thought they only sell plastic ones! It's so sharp and shiny..." I could see Tansho's eyes shining at the 'shiny' ... what was it? Shuriken?

Clearing my throat, I held my hand out. I really don't want to deal with this right now.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, "..."

That caught their attention and two of them began bombarding me with questions.

"Ne, Yama-channnnnn—!" Tansho covered Mizuno's mouth. He glowered.

"Too loud," he muttered, snatching the 'shuriken' and plopping it into my outstretched hand. Satisfied, I slid the shuriken back into my pouch. Tono gave off a small giggle.

"Mmmff fmfmmfm mfmfmfmm fmmff?" Despite being prevented from talking, Mizuno made a series of muffled noises. I gave her a hesitant look. What had she said?

"Ano... Urako-chan asked…" Tono gave a small blush, now that all the attention was on her, "… Eto… where is it that you got that shuriken." Mizuno gave a satisfied hrmph before crossing her arms.

I glanced longingly at my house – so close, yet so far! – And answered, "I found it in the grass while I was helping Naomi-san..." Speaking of which... I dished out the forehead protector. That stupid hag gave me this... and I didn't even need it!

I shoved it out towards the three, "Here—"

"Oh..." Tansho's voice lilted into a surprised tone, "Yama-chan got a _hitae_-_ate_ too?"

My mind drew a blank. I'm not fully Japanese, so there are still words I don't quite understand, "Hi-tae... ate??" Tansho gave me a sheepish look.

"It means forehead protector. Gomen, Yama-chan. I forgot you don't know the Japanese language to it's fullest quite yet, since you were not born in Japan," I gave a small shake of my head.

"Eh. It's all right…" I rubbed my left arm, "Iie, I uh... got this from baa-ch – er… Naomi-san a little while ago but I don't—"

Mizuno promptly jumped on me, "Waa! Now Yama-chan's a part of our group!!" The rest of us deadpanned.

"Demo—" I started, trying to pry her arms from around my neck, "I need—"

"She was always part of our group, Urako no baka," Tansho snorted. Mizuno let out a sheepish laugh. Now I feel guilty. _'And I was just about to say that I didn't want to be in their group anymore... crap! How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one??'_

"Yea, that's what I meant! Just, now she belongs more and stuff—"

Once again, I tapped Tono on the shoulder and handed her the... hitae-ate and started to walk away.

"D-demo! Chotto matte!!" I hesitated and turned around. Tono had her hand in the air, her eyes frantic. In her hand was the head protector I had just handed to her.

"Hai?" Tansho and Mizuno were quiet, watching their friend.

"D... I can't take it. It has... has your name on it." She said nervously. She lifted it up, pointed to a small marking at the edge of the navy blue cloth. "Miru?" (_See_?)

"Eh?? Yama-chan, you don't want it??" Mizuno's disbelief filled the air.

I shrugged, "The old lady just shoved me out the door with it. I didn't want it in the first place," Mizuno made a move as if to speak again, but Tono's next movement stopped her.

Tono stepped up to me, took my hand and placed the forehead protector into it, "If Naomi-san wanted you to have it, you should keep it," For the first time in my life, I stared at her in disbelief. I had _never_ heard her say a whole sentence with such confidence. I think Tansho and Mizuno realized it too, for they were staring at Tono as well.

"... Think of it as Naomi-san's last wish," Tono gave me a bright smile, before turning around and walking down the street away from us.

"Ne… Ja ne!! Yama-chan!" Tansho called out as Mizuno and he made their way after Tono.

"Aa," I responded. I turned around but caught the whiff of their retreating conversation.

"**Ne, ne have you guys watched yesterday's Naruto episode? I almost cried!! The Hokage died!!"**

"**I **_**was**_** crying…"**

My eyebrows rose. The Hokage dies? I frowned. Why didn't I remember that part? Oh, wait... that's right! The Hokage _had_ died... Huh, trust my memory to fail me after so many years had passed.

Wait a minute. _Naruto_ only airs on Wednesdays... that meant today was Thursday. Mmm… why does saying Thursday make me feel like I have a rock in my stomach? Let's see... Thursday... Thursday – what the heck is on – Oh shit.

_That's_ what Thursday was.

Today was my father's death date.

But I didn't like to call it that. We have to name it _something_ though, right? There was still a chance he was still alive. Today's date was just the day that my father was 'proclaimed' dead, but there was never a body found. I mean... just because someone seemed to disappear off the face of the planet doesn't mean he was dead, right?

Walking up the steps to my home, I flipped off my shoes and slid open the door, "Tadaima..." (_I'm home!)_ Hearing no familiar 'Okaeri' _(Welcome home_), I sighed and tossed the forehead protector onto the couch before flopping down beside it. _'Guess Mom's not home yet,"_ I thought. She had recently picked up another part-time job at a nearby restaurant. I'm certain she has better balance with dishes than I do.

A sound caught my ear and I turned my gaze towards an uncovered window. _Ame_... it was raining. Guess I was lucky to have managed to get inside before it rained. At least now I know the old lady isn't out to get me. She could've very well left me working out there until it had rained. I hadn't ever noticed the sky looking as if it wanted to rain… It was actually pretty nice out. But then again, the Toyama prefecture of Japan had been in the middle of a dry season.

Intrigued, I sat up, edging my way towards the window, resting my head on the sill. The sofa was placed right by the window, so I didn't have to stand.

The large drops trickled down the window and I watched blankly as they slid their way down the crystalline glass. Have you ever tried to say the words, 'I'm actually alive!' out loud? And if you say it enough it and think about what it means it starts to sound weird. It's kind of hard to explain. But it _does _make you think back on your life because it actually seems like you actually haven't accomplished all that much. Blink once and ten years would've already passed by. _Carpe Diem_, I say.

My mother and I lived in Beijing at first, but had to move to Japan because of the war in China.

I can still recall several memories of my childhood - but not very happy memories, trust me. Most of my memories were from the war. Living in a war-torn country isn't fun.

I still remember the day our town was overrun. I remember the screams of my neighbors. I remember the sky being alit with light from the village on fire. I remember hearing the explosions of several bombs being dropped by fighter jets.

But that's all in the past. All that matters now is that I was alive and so was my mother. Making our way to Japan was probably one of the best decisions my mother had made. Sure, the air wasn't as clean as Canada, and the population wasn't as low as the Artic, but you could live in a suburb where you see the ocean on the left and mountains on the right. It was wonderful. As the Japanese would say... _Sugoi! _Although the Japanese citizens were probably used to it. I surely wasn't. China had mountains too, but we hadn't lived near the ocean.

My life stabilized after a while, and my mother was even able to send me to school after getting a job.

Casually snatching the remote from coffee table, I pressed the power button. Immediately, the television clicked on and a distortion of pictures filled the screen. When I recognized what show it was, I snorted.

'_Peh_,' I let out a wry grin.

On the screen, was one of the episodes of _Naruto_. It was a rerun. Oh, the irony of it all.

I studied the show for a while, before my gaze drifted over towards the unmoving forehead protector beside me. _'My name was on it, eh?_' I picked it up and flipped it over, and sure enough, my name was on it. U-ma-ri Ya-ma.

I frowned. That old lady couldn't have done this... it... the words... they were _sewn _onto the fabric. If she had just decided to give this to me today, there was no way that she could've done this that quickly.

Had she been planning this very day all along?

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, television forgotten. I had met that old hag nearly 14 years ago, when I was four. But... I had never seen this in the house before. In fact, that room had been the room _I_ had slept in as a child. We moved out of her house when I was 16... That was three years ago. So there was a possibility that she had been planning this, right?

Or... not. She said she had found it last year. And she didn't seem to be lying anyway… Maybe this was all just a coincidence.

Yea, some coincidence.

My gaze flitted back towards the television in time to see the third Hokage keel over, blood spurting out of his mouth. Definitely a rerun.

Then I flicked off the television and stood abruptly, grabbing the forehead protector.

Checking to make sure that the door was locked, I scuffled down the hall and into my room. Shrugging out of my pants and pulling my shirt over my head, I changed into pajamas and dropped down onto my bed.

Tossing my hip pouch and forehead protector onto my night stand, I stared at the clock on the left side of my bed.

7:05 p.m

A bit early to sleep, but I didn't really care.

Studying the cracks in the ceiling, I ran my hand through my hair, instinctively tracing a spot on the right side of my forehead, right by the hairline.

I could feel it. The rough edging that shaped like an X. My mother said I had gotten it after a scuffle with some school kids when I was young. But that didn't make sense because fighting as a kid usually meant using no weapons. And this kind of scar _couldn't _have been caused by fists. Dropping my hand, I stared up at the dark ceiling, not feeling even the slightest bit sleepy.

I rolled over to my side and pulled the blankets up closer around my chin. It was a bit chilly tonight, but that wasn't new. The traditional houses in Japan didn't have heating, and nights could get rather cold.

Sitting up suddenly, I suddenly realized that I had forgotten to buy milk like my mother told me to do earlier this morning. I sighed. I didn't want to go. The nearest grocery store was at least 5 blocks away. And it wasn't always all that smart to walk around in the dark. Alone.

Well...

I got out of bed, letting my feet trail along the hardwood floor. I might as well go get the stupid milk. My mother wasn't home yet it's not like I was about to fall asleep any time soon anyway.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_**A few minutes later...**_

I shut the door, locking it behind me and jumping down the steps. If I hurry, I could be home before –

I sneezed. Rubbing my noise in confusion, I saw drifts of white drifting down from the darkening sky. Well, more from the vicinity of the roof, but same difference. What the hell—? Snow?

I sneezed again. What was that stuff?

I spotted a few sprinkles of... dust? Was it dust? A spot landed on my nose and I wrinkled it in an attempt to determine what it was. It wasn't cold, so that ruled out the snow theory. It was falling down – that much I knew as I sneezed for the third time. Either someone out there was talking about me a _lot _or I was developing some sort of allergy. Sniffling and rubbing my nose, I started to walk down the pathway. Dust is dust.

I blinked. Shaking my head to clear the sudden drowsiness I felt, I groaned. Did my brain feel like it wanted to sleep _now_?

Strange.

What?

I wanted to sleep earlier but couldn't sleep. And _now,_ when I had something to do, I felt sleepy.

But... this wasn't the regular kind of sleepy feeling... it felt like... like I was drunk or something.

Staggering a bit, I suddenly found myself sprawled on the front lawn of my _other_ neighbor's house. Mmmm… Tired.

Maybe…

'_Got to get up.'_ I thought, fighting to keep my eyes open. I struggled to get to my feet, but no avail.

Two seconds later, I was fast asleep.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised April 02, 2008_


	2. 2 : Freak Out Session

**Last Chapter: **

We meet the main character, Umari Yama and find out a little bit about her life. Last time it ended off with her falling into unnatural sleep. What had caused it? And what will happen?

**Warnings**: Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 2 – **

"_Freak out Session"_

* * *

I was dimly aware that I was definitely somewhere else other than my room, but I didn't really care. I mean – I was warm and I felt nice and fuzzy inside. Who would want to move? What else was more important in the world?

'_Did I fall asleep in the middle of a job interview or something?'_ I wondered sleepily. I sure hope I didn't, a job was something I could _really_ use at the moment. But I don't remember going to any job interview…

Well that's because I wasn't. Silly me - I had been on my way to go get milk. I think. That's the last thing I remember anyway.

So why didn't I remember getting home with the milk? Oh well. I didn't really care. It was nice and warm – and I was also sleepy. Or rather, the nice and warm part _made_ me sleepy. A nice combination, if I do say so myself.

_'Or maybe I fell asleep during work.' _Never mind – scratch that. I didn't have work anymore. I had already lost my job. Man, this lack of sleep was really getting to me. The only solution was the obvious – to sleep! What else?

Well, at least I didn't have to worry about my boss yelling at me. Not that I cared anyway – all he ever _did_ was yell at me, like a broken record. Isn't that what all bosses did? Well, to the inconsistent workers anyway.

I buried my face deeper into my pillow, finding the up and down motions rather soothing. It was kind of like breathing.

Wait a second.

Pillows don't breathe.

They don't go up and down either. At least to my knowledge they don't. But maybe my knowledge needs some updating… _right_.

My eyes snapped open.

My pillow wasn't supposed to be the skin color of tanned peach either. I thought it was blue... Yeah, I had a _blue_ pillow! And who would want a peach pillow anyway?

The good news was that no mouse had decided to make a home out of my pillow. The bad news…

'_Ooh, but whatever it was, it has a nice six pack,'_ I thought, admiring the sight. Any other girl would kill to have the sight I was having right at that moment. Or, the _fantasy_ I was having. I mean... W-waaaaaait a second.

Pillows don't have six packs either.

Oh wait, _now_ I remember! I had fallen asleep outside. Um - because I was sleepy? Well wasn't I smart. Go to sleep on my neighbor's yard. Yeah... I think that's how it went. But that would mean…

…_That I wasn't supposed to _have_ a pillow._

Aw, shit.

Eyes drifting up, I stared. And I couldn't seem to draw my eyes away.

He –yes, _he—_ had silver hair, that kind of flopped down and drooped over the side of his face. The lower half of his face was covered with a black cloth and he had a forehead protector. I stared at that. Um... a guy doing some cosplaying? Did he find me last night or something? But if he did…I felt a chill go down my back. But if he did why didn't he put me on a sofa or something? Or put _me_ in the bed and _him_ on the floor if he didn't have a sofa. That's what a gentleman would do. But then again, gentlemen were a dying race.

A Konoha forehead protector...

_'There's a guy beside me,_'I thought in a daze. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head. _'There's a _GUY_, beside ME!!' _

Who the hell was he? Silver hair, black mask… That didn't leave much for an attempt to recognize the guy, hey? Paranoid much? My mind drew a blank. But something was telling me that I _knew_ this guy from somewhere – but where exactly?

His head protector was pulled down on one side, covering his left eye from view.

_'Oh god... there's a _guy_ beside me! A _boy!_ A human being with different anatomy than me!_' An _Adam_! I still couldn't believe it. Well actually a half-naked Eve would probably have been even more unsettling. I've defined my sexuality, thank you very much. No need to go through all that again. Then I thought, _'what the heck?!'_

My eyes widened, _'Okay, I know my mother said I was in dire need of male companionship, but this is utterly ridiculous! Impossible!'_ I groaned, covering my face with my hand and cursing inwardly. Just _what_ had I done in my past life to deserve this?? Who did I kill in my past life? Who did I offend? Of all the embarrassing situations I could've landed myself into… it had to be this?

Maybe there was a perfectly logical explanation for all of this. Maybe this is a dream. That sounds plausible, right? Nothing but a dream.

Reaching my hand up to my arm slowly, I pinched myself. _Hard_.

Ouch...

So much for that dream theory.

I stared the spot on my arm, which was turning redder by the second. Nope. Don't think this is a dream. Maybe some really, really sick joke? But who would do such a thing? I don't think my mother would actually go _this_ far. And I didn't really know of any people who would dare to do this. A reality show maybe? If so, whip out the lawyers, because I'm going to _sue_!

I glanced around. I didn't recognize where I was either – another con. The room had creamy white walls and was big enough so to fit 3 twin sized beds side by side. It was a small and plain, but cozy (if I could call it that in my situation anyway).

The bed headboard was against the wall, and there was a wall on the right side of the bed. To put it shortly, the bed was up against a corner of the room.

Then to my left was a desk with a plant on it, along with several scattered pieces of paper. Above the desk was a bulletin board, containing several different notes. I tipped my head sideways and saw that most of them were labeled with the kanji letters spelling out: _'Missions.'_ There were several other characters as well, but were too small to be read from my distance. Beside this desk was an open closet, littered with clothes – black and green, mostly.

Right above my head, was a window with white curtains – pulled shut. Did this guy have a death wish? Sleeping with a window above your _head _is a bad thing. A biiiiiiig no-no. Even students wouldn't do that, I mean – who wants to wake up to a blast of sunlight every morning? But hey, maybe this guy liked to live every day with a challenge. Plus, maybe he could dodge the glass if a accidental baseball comes flying through the window. I know I wasn't able to. Stupid neighborhood kids. I'll get them back one day, mark my words.

The five inches before the window was a flat counter – which was used for a night desk at the moment. A plain lamp and a few books were placed here. There were also a picture frame and an alarm clock – that wasn't ticking. And it was dusty too. Reallly dusty. What kind of conclusion can you make from that? Three guesses, and neat n' tidy ain't one of them. It isn't punctuality either.

I studied one of the pictures. There was a girl that had pink hair and large expressive green eyes on the left. And when I say pink, I don't mean bright neon pink. I mean pink hair that actually looks _natural_ on her. There was a blonde guy in the middle and a guy with black hair on the right. In the back was the guy sleeping beside me, one hand on the girl's light hair and the other hand on the guy with dark hair.

Giving a soft grin, I noticed that the blonde guy was frowning and glaring at the stoic boy. In return, the dark haired boy was glaring right back. I could only guess at what their relationship was.

I frowned. Who in the world had _pink_ hair? And what kind of Japanese guy had _blonde_ hair? And that last guy... was his hair kind of _bluish_? Or was it just me? I hoped it was just me - because I did _not_ go to sleep last night to wake up to a world of psychos. Not that I slept very voluntarily anyway.

And all three had _Konoha_ forehead protectors on. I felt fear spike inside my system. Where on _earth_ was I? What if… Wait, wait, and wait! Backtrack! I squinted carefully at the blonde guy… Did that guy look like… _Naruto?!_

Now I'm starting to get scared.

Spotting a book sitting beside the picture frame, I twisted my head sideways in an attempt to see the cover. Let's see… I-cha I-cha…

…

…Violence.

I managed a grimace. It should be fine… right? All normal teenagers have to indulge _somehow_, right? I glanced at the _male_ beside me. This guy didn't look like a teenager. Unless he was in his rebel stage and was into bleaching his hair gray… err… white. Whatever color you wish to call it.

Okay, time to get out of this sticky situation.

Here's an easy way to describe how I deal with situations. To put it simply, I put the quote, 'look before you leap' to shame. I do the exact opposite... 95 percent of the time. But maybe this time it'll be part of the 5 percent. Actually, now that I analyze my situation a little more carefully… I conclude that this guy has a teddy-bear complex. Why? How?

…Because he was currently attempting to turn me into one. Grimacing, I attempted to gently lift the arm that was thrown haphazardly across my midriff.

_'Don't wake up... don't wake up...'_ I pleaded silently. Just when I managed to lift it slightly, he stirred and rolled to the side… _my_ side, effectively pinning the right of my body to the bed. I scowled. Oi! I'm no pillow!

…Which is ironic because I was just using him as a pillow about… 5 minutes ago? Not that _he _knows that.

Okay, round number two. This time, I gave his arm a pinch and watched in half amusement, half annoyance as he twitched. But other than that, he seemed to disregard the pinch and continued to sleep, dead to the world. Dude, what is _wrong_ with this guy? Do most people sleep this heavily?

At least I didn't have to worry about waking him up anymore.

What the hell had happened last night? I should've never got out of bed to get that stupid milk! This guy probably kidnapped me when I was dead to the world and did... God knows what! I mean, I _was_ out cold on my neighbor's lawn. There had better be a good explanation for this. And I also really, _really _hope that nothing had happened _during _the night... considering the circumstances I was in... at the moment.

Round number 3!

I finally managed to get free by twisting his right arm, which caused him to groan and shift over to the other side.

Quickly, I scooted backwards a few centimeters and noticed for the first time that his left eye was covered with a patch. Huh. Curious.

Hmm - no eye? Pirate, anyone?

Hesitantly, and just for the darn sake of curiosity, I reached up to the forehead protector... and stopped. This wasn't a good idea.

I really don't know what compelled me to do it, I just felt like doing it. You ever get that feeling? Just doing something out of the ordinary? That's what was happening to me right now. Ignoring my conscience and following my urge, I flipped it up quickly.

...Only to reveal…

…A closed eye with a vertical scar going through it. I blinked stonily. It looked cool but I knew it must have hurt to receive it. I mean, that's your _eye_ you're talking about. It's one of the more sensitive parts of the human body.

His eye suddenly opened and I felt myself jump, startled. He had revealed a scary red eye, with three black commas surrounding the pupil. I gaped silently. If those were contacts, I was going ask him where he got those, because I want a pair! You could scare the wits out of someone by just staring at them. I mentally grinned. Just imagine what I could do with those!

The eye then blinked a few times, startling me out of my stupor.

With a yelp, my entire body propelled backwards and I promptly fell off the bed.

Thump!

I groaned as I hit the ground, hard. The bed wasn't very big. It was obviously meant for one person. So either way, if two people were in the bed, one was bound to fall out sooner or later. I was the unlucky 'one' to fall out.

Luckily, I had dragged the blankets down with me. Because right then, I found out something. I was only wearing a bra and pair of underwear. How I didn't realize that earlier is beyond me.

My eyes widened and rose to meet a very confused and mismatched pair of eyes. My eyes drifted down to his chest. Eye candy… Girls, you all know what I'm talking about. Guys… you know you all want one.

I hastily clamped my hand over my eyes, opened my mouth, and let out a dull shriek.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He was only wearing his trousers. Well, it wasn't like I was afraid of seeing just his top. But I had already caught a glimpse of it and I found myself unable to take my eyes off of his chest.

So I resulted to preventing myself from seeing his form. I knew for a fact that if we were going to talk... I was more likely to be talking to his chest instead of his face. That's not exactly something to be proud of. I'm 19! I should be able to control my hormones.

Still... he had a damn nice six pack... Wonder what he would look like with an eight pack?

_'Bah!'_ I mentally slapped myself, _'Bad girl! No good!'_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Hatake Kakashi's POV **

_Dream_

"_Ah... what a nice place," Kakashi murmured, as he happily dug through several different copies of the books; "Icha Icha Paradise," "Flirting Paradise," "Make out Paradise" and "Icha Icha Violence."_

_He had just happened to be walking home and had discovered the horde of books in a box that someone was throwing away. Of course, he didn't really care that they were used, as long as he got to read them. And he didn't really care that they were old editions either. It all linked back to the one fact; as long as he got to read them! Of course, as long as he got to read them over, and over, and over, and over, and over... you get the point._

_His one eye that was visible curved up; making it obvious he was smirking under his mask. Feeling rather satiated, he felt his smirk twist into a sloppy grin as he scanned the words in "Make out Paradise." A few minutes later he turned the page and let out a satisfied sigh._

_This was the life..._

Then...

He felt a soft fluttering on his face and he looked around in confusion.

Nothing.

He returned his attention to his book. It came again and suddenly he felt this world of his fading - until it became a blur.

That was when he realized he was awake, lying in bed, eyes closed.

'_Damn, only a dream,'_ he thought in annoyance.

He froze, feeling a small figure curled up beside him. What the-!

Alarmed, Kakashi felt fingers on his face as his forehead protector was pulled up. Hearing a small gasp, he opened his eyes, blinking as his sharingan eye was revealed. His left eye usually didn't see much daylight since it was usual covered.

He heard a shriek and he felt the blankets that _were_ atop of him slide off. He sat up in surprise, seeing a woman sitting on the ground, her hand covering her eyes. He sat there, utterly confused. Blink, blink.

'_Huh?' _Why did it suddenly feel so cold? His gaze focused on the woman on the ground. Well... he supposed that there was no threat at the moment. But then again - hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Peering closer, he realized that the blanket was clutched in her hands, covering her body. So that's where that blanket had gone...

He stared at her. He knew he went drinking last night... but just _how_ drunk did he get?! He moaned, clutching his head... And he had one hell of a headache... A hangover... Man, he did _not_ feel like dealing with this at the moment.

'_Must be some prank of Gai's.'_ he thought grimly, '_Or not.'_ Knowing Gai, the green-clad ninja probably thought he was doing his 'great rival' a favor. Kakashi groaned and glanced back down at the woman. Well, at least she was kind of pretty.

Her hair was black, which seemed to gleam a dark reddish brown in the light. Her skin color around her face and arms were slightly darker than around her shoulders, informing him that she was probably in the sun a lot. Well actually, with her round lips and thin nose – she actually reminded him of someone. He hummed in curiosity when he spotted the beginnings of a scar on her right forehead. Perhaps a ninja, then?

He frowned. Around her neck, hung a _Konoha_ forehead protector, indicating she was from around here. Well... that complicated things a bit. If she was from another village, then it would be easier to dismiss this matter. Since she's from around _here,_ then he would _really_ want to know what had happened last night. This was going to be quite awkward - especially if they were going to live in the same village, which constituted to a chance of bumping into on another.

She reminded him a lot of Uchiha Sasuke, one of his students. If he didn't know any better, he would think that they were related, but Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had destroyed the entire clan _except_ for Sasuke. So there was no possibility that the boy could have any other living relatives - besides Itachi, anyhow.

His hand drew up automatically, drawing his forehead protector back down.

"Who are you?" he inquired. That was when he realized that he was only dressed in his trousers. He gave the woman a once over, but couldn't tell whether or not if she had any clothing on at all. She was shielding herself from view.

Another shriek pierced through the air, causing him to wince.

"_Get on some clothes!" _

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Yama's POV **

I heard him, whoever _he _was, shift on the bed but otherwise made no move to get up.

"Get on some clothes!" I repeated. I was very well aware of the situation I was in right now... but right now clothes first, questions later.

"Does it really matter? Considering what we probably did last night went way past the modest extent," I heard him reply sourly. This guy had the nerve to joke about this?

"HEY!" I shouted, "You think I want to be here? I don't even know why the hell I _am_ here!" There was no comment after that. I shifted uncomfortably, readjusting the blanket over myself.

I could feel my patience running thing when I still heard no answer, "Well? Where the hell am I?"

"Where does it look like?" He stated blandly. Smart aleck, eh?

Growling, I dropped my hand that covered my eyes, keeping my eyes closed and groped around the floor behind me. I was looking for something…ANYTHING that I could get in order to throw it at him. Time to teach this smart ass a lesson – first, I was probably kidnapped. Secondly, I had no clothes. And now he has the nerve to act as if nothing had happened?

My hand closed around something hard and flat. Well, not completely flat, maybe an inch or two thick? I grasped it, a second later realizing what it was. A book!

Without hesitating, I snatched it up, and threw it in front of me blindly, hoping I would hit him, somewhere, anywhere.

Whack!

I grinned with satisfaction when I heard a sharp smack, accompanied by a yelp of pain. Well, now I was positive that this guy was _not_ a ninja - so he was just cosplaying some dude from _Naruto_. Okay, glad that cleared up a few things. If the guy was a ninja he would definitely be able to dodge whatever I throw at him. Ninja's are supposed to be fast, right? Ninja's are suppose to be alert too, now that I think about it. He was sleeping like a rock earlier.

And while we're on that topic, why the hell would a guy cosplaying be sleeping in the whole getup?

"What was that for?!" I heard him cry out. I huffed and reached behind me once again. This time, my hand closed around a shoe, or at least, what seemed to be like a shoe.

I raised it in defiance. I heard the guy take in a sharp breath, "You're not... going... to throw that." he said slowly.

I smirked, "And how do you know that I won't throw it?" I asked skeptically.

No answer.

"Exxxactly," I drawled stubbornly. "Well? Get dressed!" Ha! I win!

"Hai, hai," I heard him grumbled, "Women," he muttered. I scowled, lowering the offensive weapon of mine - the shoe.

"I heard that!"

_A few minutes later..._

"Yo, I'm dressed now," Cautiously, I opened my eyes, blinking away the blurry vision, to reveal the guy staring lazily at me. He was standing up and I could see he was tall, I'm estimating an entire freaking foot taller than me, since I was only 5 feet and 4 inches. He was probably around 6 feet some... maybe? His uncovered eye was a brownish reddish color and his silver hair was even slightly standing up - but still drooped over on the end. Was that natural? Bah - who knew?

Or maybe he just used a hell of a lot of hair gel… He probably went to sleep with gel in it.

My eyes narrowed as I saw a very small, but _visible _red mark on the _visible _side of his face. It was a straight line, going from his nose to his eyes, and it slanted downwards towards his right cheek.

I smirked. That was the mark of the book I had thrown at him. Pretty nice hit, if I do say so myself – for throwing so blindly.

'_Not bad,'_ I congratulated myself.

I met his eyes (or rather, one eye), "What about my clothes?"

He gave me a bored expression, leaning against the wall, "What _about _your clothes?"

I lifted the shoe up higher, menacingly. In a flash, I was staring at a bundle of clothing in my face. Fast. Perfect. _Now_ we're talking.

Blinking, I snatched it from his grip hastily and glanced around. But only saw one door. I was guessing that this led to the rest of this house... or apartment... or whatever this place was.

I thought for a moment. I wasn't going to take the chance of going out that door, only to find out that he had rented this room and this place was like a hotel, which meant there were lots of other people here. I only had the other option of risking him seeing me in my underclothes.

I felt myself flush and I avoided looking him in the eye.

I eyed his feet carefully. Then, "Turn around,"

"What?!"

"TURN around," I repeated.

"This is my room!" he argued, glaring at me with one eye. I raised my eyes to his eye.

"SO?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow, challenging him to say more. I scowled. I had had enough and I didn't want to deal with any of this anymore. I just want to go home, curl up in bed and sleep. Forget about this whole damn thing.

My gaze flitted towards the shoe that I had carelessly discarded onto the ground beside me when I had snatched the clothes. Only to find…

.. That it _wasn't _there.

My eyebrows rose. Where did it go? I glanced back briefly towards the man standing in front of me, and glanced around the room. I froze. Slowly, ever so slowly, my gaze returned to the man.

Eyes widening, I followed the path of his arm to his hand.

There, hung the shoe - from his fingertips. How did he get that so fast?

"Ano.." I started slowly, "How-?"

He gave me a rueful snort, "I'm not a ninja for nothing you know..." My eyebrows lowered. Ninja? I think not.

There was a tense moment of silence. During this moment, I sat there, stupefied, while he just stared at me. My anger had long ago abandoned me, leaving me with feelings of anxiousness and embarrassment. His gaze was rather... _lingering_, so to speak.

"Are you going to let me get dressed or what?" I finally asked in exasperation. Sitting on the ground in nothing more than underclothes was bad enough already. But add in a person - a _man_ no less, _staring_ at you just made it downright nearly impossible to endure.

"Nothing's stopping you,"

The situation had now been completely turned around. At first, it felt like I was in charge because I had managed to gain the upper hand (injury made by book), but _now_, I felt completely helpless to do anything. I felt like I _couldn't_ do anything all.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. This wasn't supposed to _happen_ like this. I should've woken up, cozy and warm in bed, without a care in the world. I should've woken up, with my mom cooking breakfast and where the only thing I had to worry about was avoiding those three 'acquaintances' of mine. Instead I'm in an unknown place with an unknown man with half of my clothes gone! And I have no money on me! And I woke up in a _bed_ with said man! And I feel like crying! And did I mention that I don't know _where I am?!_

I sniffled, drawing my knees up along with the blanket and burrowing my face into the blanket.

"..."

Then…"All right... all right." I glanced up in surprise, wiping away the unshed drops of tears.

He was already turned around, facing the wall, "Make it quick," he grumbled.

I took a few moments to get myself together, before taking a deep breath.

Keeping one eye on him, I managed to slip on the pair of pants he had given me. They were black and simple, like dress pants. I fumbled with the unfamiliar tie and tied it up, glancing up briefly.

I glanced back down and glanced back up again.

He was staring at me. I wasn't wearing a shirt yet, so he got a good view of me with just my bra on.

With a yelp, I pulled on the black turtle neck shirt quickly. He turned his attention away from me, flipping open a book. I could feel my face flaming up.

Wait... book?

I straightened the collar, before slipping on the vest that had come with the outfit. It was a green vest with pouches on the left and right front side and a high collar.

He was actually _reading_ that book I had seen earlier!

Taking another deep breath and deciding that I needed some answers, _without_ him being distracted, I walked up to him. His eye shriveled towards me, eyebrow rising slightly.

Snatching the book, I threw it behind me somewhere, hearing it smack into the wall. I then pointed an accusing finger at him, "You were _watching _me get dressed!!" I seethed, feeling my temper rise.

I was going from anger, to helplessness, and back to anger. This seemed to be going in a pattern, ne? Would it be back to helplessness next? I think not. I'm about to rip this guy a new one.

He held up his hands in surrender, "I thought you were done!" he paused, "At least I know that you weren't naked. And I was reading that." he added. I scowled at him. That last comment wasn't needed. Deciding to ignore that little fact, I opted to get answers as quickly as possible – in order to get out of here as quickly as possible, of course.

".. Where am I?"

"..." The idiot stared blankly at me, "What makes you think I'm going to answer that?" In other words, he didn't want to be interrogated. "If anything, I believe _I_ should be the one asking the questions."

I winced. I _hated_ being questioned.

"Who are you?" he glared at me. I shrunk under his gaze. I didn't like the strong aura coming from him. It felt... angry and made him even more unpredictable.

I should get out of here. My gaze crawled over towards the door. I was dressed now. I suppose I could probably take the chance of running for it. Promptly, a hand clamped down on my wrist.

"Don't even think about it,"

Grimacing, I attempted to weasel myself out of his hold. No avail. I could feel my hope in escaping fading fast, replaced by fear. What was he going to do with me? Was he going to hurt me? Throw me towards the police and charge me with trespassing? Just _what_ was he going to do?

As if sensing my fear, I saw the cold look in his eyes soften a bit, "I'm not going to hurt you," He released me, giving me a look. I rubbed my wrist, _'Letting me go was probably his way of trying to prove what he just said...'_ I thought grimly.

"Very well, I will answer a few of your questions first," he said finally, "In return, you will answer a few of mine, agreed?" I nodded. Anything to get _some_ sort of answers!

"You are presently standing in my room, in my house, in the hidden village of Konoha, within the Fire Country," I blinked. It took me a few moments to realize that he had answered my question from before.

"Er... Thank you..." To tell you the truth, that didn't really clear up anything. If anything, it only made my confusion worse. So... I _was_ with a psychopath? Or was I not? I mean, he was saying I was in _Konoha_. In the _Fire Country_. Those places didn't exist in the _world_, let alone in just Japan.

He must have noticed my confused look, "You do not know where you are?"

".. I..Iie," I suppose I had a _vague_ idea of where I was. If... if I was _really_ in the _Naruto_ world because of some freak accident, then I had very, very, very old memories that might be able to support me. But those memories weren't very complete and whole. It was nearly 6 or 7 years since I had watched _Naruto_. I had stopped watching at… let me see... After the fight with Naruto and Sasuke at the valley... I think.

I suppose the producers of the anime even started to re-air the whole thing, just to capture more fans and interested viewers. That was probably why Yasuo, Raicho and Urako were talking about the Hokage's death like it was something new, when obviously it was _very, very_ old.

"Next question?" I glanced up, startled. He gave me a nod to continue.

"But... I thought it was going to be... I question you; you question me, that kind of thing." I said uneasily. He gave me a wry look.

"Since you don't seem to know where you are, and the possibility that you had lost your memories is quite high - given by your confusion and disorientation, I think that it's best that we clear your head first."

I scowled at him, "I do _not_ have amnesia!"

"Not _true_ amnesia," he retorted, crossing his arms. I backed up a step.

"I- what? True amnesia?" What the heck was _true_ amnesia?

"Amnesia is lost of memory, right?" At my nod, he continued, "-glad you know that at least. Now, amnesia is relatively _very_ rare, despite how the media may play around with it. The forms of amnesia that are usually known are loss of memory from either a head injury or by alcohol intoxication._ However_, 'true' amnesia is what the name amnesia was developed for. This is the loss of memory caused by _painful_ memories. The brain of the person blocked the memories that were painful to the person, sort of like a self-defense mechanism."

I stared at him, "I do not have true amnesia,"

"That's what I said," he replied, smirking, "You have another type of-"

"I do not have _any _kind of amnesia," I interrupted, glaring at him.

"All right!" he raised his hands in surrender. "Get on with it. What other questions do you have?"

I decided to do it all in one go, "Who are you? How did I get here? And I want to know where I _really_ am!!" I gave him a baleful look. He had better tell the truth too.

The man gave me a confused look, but obliged, "I am Hatake Kakashi-" I froze. He didn't seem to have noticed my predicament and had continued, "- and you _are_ _in_ Konoha, in the Fire Country. I was not messing with your head before. As for how you got here… um..." he hesitated. The last part came out rushed.

"... _**I-got-really-drunk-last-night-and-don't-remember-anything**__..."_

I blinked. I stared. I gaped. Heck, my mouth was even open and hanging. This was impossible. This... _guy_ was impossible! I mean sleeping in a costume was understandable - maybe he was too tired last night to change... but actually _acting_ like this was Konoha and _pretending_ that he was Hatake Kakashi at a time like this? Wasn't that going a bit too far?

What was this world coming to?

_Hatake Kakashi..._ That was the teacher of Team 7 in _Naruto_. Team 7 was made up of the three characters; Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

I studied him closely. But he didn't _seem _like he was lying. However, he also admitted to being drunk. He probably conked his head on something in the process of getting drunk too.

"You don't believe me," he said flatly, noticing my bland look. I paused.

"No," I replied, "I don't," I uneasily shifted from my left to right foot.

I blushed faintly, realizing that something may had happened between us last night, "Uh... ano... Did anything _happen_... last... er... night?"

'Kakashi' stared at me intensely for a moment, and I shifted uneasily under his intense gaze. Then his eye crinkled up into a smile, "Did you _want_ something to happen?" I glared at him. I'll take that as a no. But then again he didn't remember anything. And if something _did_ happen, I would've thought that we would be naked. I'll take that as a good sign and hope that nothing happened. No need to tempt fate.

My blush deepened and I glared at him, "You want me to hurt you again?"

He raised his hands, "That took me by surprise. It won't happen again, I _am_ a ninja!"

I scoffed. _'Fine, I'll go along with your little _play_.'_

"If you're a _ninja_, you wouldn't have been taken by surprise in the first place,"

"Uh... well... ah..." he stuttered. _Gotcha!_

_Yama 1, Mr. Pretender 0_. I'm going to keep score now!! Let's see who'll win this game of yours...

"Whatever."

"I'll prove it to you!" he declared.

"What?" I asked in confusion. I watched as he took a position in the middle of the room, right in front of me. I stared at him in confusion.

His hands were together and he made one position.

'_A hand seal...' _I realized. His hands were crossed at the middle.

His eyes closed immediately. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

'_Shadow clone,'_ I thought. There was a puff of white smoke, before it dissipated. I waved my hand around. Where _does_ the smoke come from, anyway?

I watched, as the smoke finally cleared, revealing only one 'Kakashi' in the middle. My shoulders slumped. So it wasn't real. Yes, I remember what the_ Shadow Clone Technique_ is. It was one of the few jutsu's from the anime that I had remembered.

"So it didn't work," I grumbled. I was half disappointed and half relieved. Relieved because then it would mean that I was not in a different world. Disappointed because I had hoped to see the 'Naruto' world and maybe experience something worth remembering.

"What didn't work?"

Yelping, I whipped around to see a 'Kakashi' standing there. I stood mouth agape.

I didn't realize how long I stood there until he reached out, and pushed my chin closed. Snapping out of my daze, I turned back to face the middle of the room.

There, stood another _Kakashi_ calmly reading a book, called Make out Paradise. I didn't even bother to yell at him for reading that. I didn't even realize that this was an entire different book from before. The one before was Make out Violence.

I just stared at him in utter shock.

He suddenly looked up at me, and shut his book, "Oh," he grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. "I wanted to find out what was going to happen next..."

One Kakashi...

I turned back around.

Two Kakashi...

Reaching out a trembling hand to the Kakashi behind me, I felt my hand land on something soft -

- The cloth of his vest.

My eyes widened, "Oh. My. God."

Crap.

This wasn't a dream. It wasn't a bad nightmare either. I would've hoped for either.

This was real.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised April 02, 2008_


	3. 3 : We Meet Again

**Last Chapter: **

So Yama's woken up to an unknown place beside an unknown man, thrown a few fits and finally calmed down long enough to figure out that she _really _isn't in a place she can call home anymore. What's next? Armageddon?

**Warnings**: Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 3 – **

"_We meet again"_

* * *

I stalked out of his room, only to find that this place wasn't an inn or something of the like at all. I blatantly ignored the man's protests spewing out from inside the room and pulled the door shut firmly. I held the door knob tightly as I looked around the house.

Yes, a house. A _two _story house. So the lunatic guy was pretty well off. The house was pretty well furnished too.

I had to get away from here... and this… lunatic. I had to find the police or someone to come arrest this guy. He should be in an asylum! Or maybe he just needed to lay off on the pills or something.

To my left was another door, marked with the words: 'Maito Gai.' My eyes widened slightly and I couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling from inside. I knew that name from somewhere... but where? Not bothering to reminisce, I then realized something. He had roommates. Fruitlessly hoping that no one was around, I peered to my left and right cautiously, still holding the door knob tightly. I could feel it shaking underneath my grip - he was trying to get out. Now I _knew_ the guy was a lunatic. If he was really a ninja he wouldn't have to use doors! Maybe I was just seeing things from before... Some sort of drug in the air maybe! Yeah, that was it!

To my right were a flight of stairs. The hallway was quite bare, except for another room by the stairs, a picture on the wall, and a lone chair. But it had hardwood floors.

I snatched the chair that had been conveniently placed by the room I had just exited, and propped the back of it against the doorknob. That should buy me some time.

If it wasn't something in the air, then he was a lunatic that knew magic tricks! Yes! That was it... he was a lunatic that knew how to work illusions and got a kick out of playing around with people's minds. Don't all illusionists/magicians play with peoples' minds?

I barreled down the stairs, and took a sharp left to find myself in a kitchen. There was a door to my right, a refrigerator to my left, a sink and cabinets in front of me and a table in the middle of the room.

I snatched an apple and an orange from the bowl of fruit on table, mentally thanking the guy who lived here. Well… for the food that is. Speaking of which… I glanced back again, relieved to find that he hadn't got out of his room yet.

Bolting out the door, I found myself outside. So _this_ was the front door. Grinning to myself, I looked back one last time and surged forwards, only to run full tilt into something solid. _'Huh?'_

I looked up, only to see an annoyed 'Kakashi.' If that was his real name, that is.

"Er... hi?" I said innocently, trying to edge slowly around him. Fast movements tend to make the insane anxious and edgy - I had learnt that from my psychology class.

"What did you do to my door?" he demanded. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I answered innocently. Quitting with the subtle movements, I brushed past him, none too softly, and he caught my wrist.

"Hey!" I protested. I should've stuck with subtle movements... now I've gone and worked him up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked wryly, tightening his grip as I tried to wrench my wrist out of his grasp. _'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...'_

"None of your business." I growled. I winced as his fingers dug into my skin. I flinched and I felt him loosen his grip slightly.

Kakashi's one eye narrowed at me. "I believe that since I told you my side of the story; you should tell me yours. Besides, that was the agreement."

"An agreement that I don't have to carry out." I retorted. "And you didn't give me any reason to believe that what you had told me was the truth."

His eye twitched. _'He doesn't seem crazy.'_

"Now," I continued, "Let me go." I used my other hand, trying to pry his iron vice-like grip off me.

"No." So he was going to be difficult.

"Please let go?"

"You are not going until you tell me."

"Let me go!"

"_No_." he said firmly. I scowled. _'I take that back... he's one hundred times and more - insane!!'_

'_Stupid, stubborn Kakashi person.'_ I glanced around, trying to see if something else could aid me. Woods straight ahead... a street that went left and right, lined with houses. My heart sank. This wasn't home... this wasn't home at all... was it possible? Was it possible that I was actually _in_ that Naruto world?

Well, never mind that; I had to get away from this guy first.

I glanced to the left and spotted a large group of people by some stands. An idea popped into my head. An absurd idea, but still, it was an idea.

I grinned, "So... Kakashi-san. Ever... commit any crimes around here?" I asked innocently.

Kakashi frowned. "Well, no. Unless you count the time Gai was working up a ruckus…" he mused._. '…Well, you're about to commit one.'_

My grin widened and before he could utter another peep, I had raised my free hand in a flash and was yelling and screaming for help.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Help! This man... thing... is trying to molest me! Ahhh! Help me! _Rape_! " I shouted. I saw Kakashi visibly flinch at the last word, and smirked. _'Gotcha!'_

_Yama 2, Mr. Pretender 0_

Almost immediately, the people turned their attention on me and after a few moments of grasping the meaning behind my words, five of them had started running in my direction. My eyebrows rose. That was quite a quick reaction. Truth to be told; I wasn't sure if my plan would even work. If I had actually yelled like that back in Japan… I wasn't even sure if I would get help. Apparently it was a different society here. That put me even more on edge. Where on earth had I ended up?

I turned to face the silver haired man. His eye had widened and he turned his accusing gaze onto me. It sharpened into a glare. _'You snooze, you lose!'_ Well... it wasn't really that kind of situation, but you catch my drift, ne?

I only gave him a wry glanced in return.

"Hatake Kakashi, I knew that you were a pervert, despite your reasoning!" A blur shot by me and I found that Kakashi was no longer holding me.

I blinked in confusion and turned right, to see a man in a green suit, pinning Kakashi down.

"Are you all right, miss? The beautiful green beast of Konoha has come to your rescue!" he turned his face towards me. How could he move that fast? He wasn't even breathing hard! Eh... I blinked.

I noted the fuzzy eyebrows and mushroom hair cut. Mm... eh, heh, heh. I nervously rubbed my side. Strange hairstyle... In a way, it was pretty creepy. Creepier than Kakashi, that was for sure.

"Gai," I heard Kakashi grunt.

I nodded vigorously, keeping my act as the 'damsel in distress,' and replied, "I'm... f-fine," I stuttered. Muahahaha!

He only nodded in reply and glared down at Kakashi, who was on his stomach and thrumming his fingers against the ground, his other hand propping up his head.

Seeing that a huge group was now gathered at the scene, I uttered a strangled sob and pointed at Kakashi, who desperately tried to explain.

"No! It's not what it looks like! I was -"

"We've heard enough, Hatake," Gai growled. I frowned. This mushroom dude seemed a bit _too _cheery. I saw Kakashi roll his eyes at Gai's next comment, "This now makes our score 47-46 in my favor! I will best you yet, Kakashi!"

My eyebrows rose. They were... rivals? Despite that fact the Kakashi seemed to be an 'enemy' of mine, I couldn't help but cheer for him. The green-suit guy just didn't look cut out to beat Kakashi.

The attention turned from the pair towards me, but I only managed another fake sob, wiping tears (of laughter) from my face and pointing back towards them. The crowd turned back to the pair.

I could tell this town didn't get many scenes in public... like this kind of situation, anyhow.

Taking advantage of their attention no longer being on me, I sidestepped slowly and slipped out. However, a few of the kids noticed me, and were tugging on their parents' trying to get their attention. I was lucky that they were only ignored.

I made a pretty clean getaway, in my opinion (if you didn't count those kids) and I casually walked down the street, ignoring other people who were now running _in _the direction of all the commotion.

Then I paused, snickering to myself.

Then I sighed. Okay, now I had completed phase one of my motto (First get out, then analyze and realize the consequences). Now I had to analyze... mainly, how in the world did all of this happen? Besides…

_Why_ was I running? I mean, that guy was probably just playing some joke and I was in it. I could always tie him down and torture him into answering me. Maybe they were shooting some sort of movie... related to the Naruto movie topic and I just happened to... end up in the middle of it.

Huh, you mean end you being the _star_ of it. It's not everyday that you end up _in bed_ with Hatake Kakashi.

But if it was that, where were the cameras? The crew? The lights? The stage lights and all? I mean... I don't know anymore.

So. That was it. Or... _this_ was it. No games. This was actually... real? As I surveyed my surroundings, I found it hard _not_ to believe _anything_ now. It was just how _Konoha_ was portrayed in the anime.

A group of laughing children darted past me, one of them holding a head protector. There were even the Konoha Leaf insignia on buildings and on booths. Either someone spent _millions_ just playing a joke on me, or this was all real.

My excitement faded. It sunk in fully. I was alone, in an _entirely _different world. What the hell was I suppose to do? I brushed back my loose drawn hair and exhaled slowly, only to feel my hair being held up by something. I frowned. Funny... I hadn't noticed it from before.

I reached up, touching my neck and feeling a band there. I narrowed my eyes and tried to glance down. I saw a metal plate. Running my fingers thoughtfully through it, I could distinctly feel carvings in the plate. The cloth was soft... and felt somewhat familiar...

My hand froze on the spot.

The forehead protector... I paled. Was that how I had arrived here? I untied it and stopped walking altogether.

I studied it closely. This was the same one my neighbor had given me, I was sure of it. There were the very same sewn-on characters I had noticed before. It was a very small mark on the edge of the cloth, in black, the characters of my Japanese name: U-ma-ri Ya-ma.

Forcing my feet to move, I stumbled down the walk, falling against a bench. I abruptly sat down.

I stared, unblinkingly and unfocused at the band in my hand. How did I get here? Why was I here? More importantly, how was I going to get home?

I knew it wasn't a dream or anything. This was too real. Without realizing it a lone tear made its way down my face. I wiped it away hastily.

What would happen when my mother discovered I was gone? Was I even gone? Or was I in a coma and was lying, unconscious; at home? All this was unknown to me. How would my mother react if something bad happened to me? I was the only family to her left!

I really didn't know what she would do…

I closed my eyes. What to do now? Sitting here feeling sorry for myself and being depressed wasn't going to help the situation at hand any.

I opened my eyes. Maybe there was something on this band... I turned it around in my hands.

Nothing.

Maybe... maybe this thing could send me back... somehow? Since it sent me here, anyway.

I mentally raised a fist. _'Okay! Let's try this!!'_

_'Forehead protector! Send me back!"_ I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to feel light weighted… You know... that feeling you get every time you go up or down an elevator? I had to have travelled here somehow, right? Maybe it was by dimension warping.

But to my disappointment, I was still sitting on the bench when I opened my eyes. Sigh. Wow did I ever feel stupid.

I closed my eyes, concentrating. What had I done last night before I went to bed? What did I do?

Mmmmmm...

I briefly wondered how the head protector had ended up on my head, when I had clearly tossed it on my night stand, before I exited the house to buy... milk. Then... there was that dust.

My eyes widened. _That_ was how I got here! That creepy, floating dust! But... did this head protector have anything to do with it?

My eyes snapped open. Shit!

'… _Well isn't this unlucky_._' _a voice spoke. It wasn't my own. It was a male's voice. And unless I had somehow acquired a male inner voice… it wasn't mine. I glanced around, searching fruitlessly. Who was talking to me?

"Oh yeah... now... who the hell are you?" I asked in confusion.

A few people walking by gave me a strange look.

'_Don't talk out loud, baka.'_ it snorted. _'I'm in your head,'_

What?

"Don't hide from me! I... I..." I stuttered, jumping to my feet and staring nervously underneath the bench. "I have a black belt in karate! And I'm trained in kendo!" I got onto my knees carefully, peering under the bench. I frowned. No one.

I stood up again and the voice was gone. What was that?

'_Are you really? I don't remember anything like that thought…'_

Huh? I paled. Where was that coming-

'_I'm in your head! Just get over it!' _it cried in exasperation. It clicked. Head... okay...

'_Oh...'_ I thought. _'Who the hell are you?'_ Not too bright, was I?

'_My name is not for you to know right now. For the time being, you may call me Taka,' _it answered_, 'Yama - no, you are not very bright.' _it added. I blinked.

'_How did you know my name?'_ I slapped myself upside the head. He's in your _head_; of course he would know your name! A young man walking by stared at me strangely, before making his way quickly past me. I rubbed my forehead sheepishly. Er... opps.. I sat down again.

But then again…

'_Okay...'_ I thought_. 'I'm going crazy,'_

'_No, you are not.'_

'_I'm the one who's talking to a 'voice' in her head right now,' _I grumbled sarcastically. _'Am I schizophrenic?'_

'_But I am real, you're _not_ schizophrenic! Whatever gave you that idea?' _Taka replied, _'I'm just contacting you from somewhere else. I'm… a source. Although you weren't supposed to arrive this way… you _do_ belong here. Here, in Konoha, I mean."_

'…_Fine then, I'll go along with your little scheme. I belong here. Care to elaborate on that?'_ I demanded. Let's see where he's going with this.

'_You belong here.'_

'_I already caught that part, you know.' _I snarled.

'_Good, then you are smarter than you let on.'_ Taka replied.

'_Why the hell would I belong here?'_ I grounded my teeth together, stomping down the annoyance that had been building up. I cannot express how I feel in words. It felt like a bunch of emotions had just bundled together and decided to have a soccer match inside of me. Not a very fun experience. I felt tired, moody, and pissed off all at once.

'_You just do!' _he snapped. I backed off.

_'Gomen.. I j-just find this 'very' hard to believe,'_ I muttered. It really was. Just how would you handle it if you woke up one day in the world of a show that you used to watch when you were younger?

_'That is very understandable_.'

'_How is this all possible?'_ I asked finally, rubbing furiously at my temples. I was starting to get a headache. That was one question that needed to be answered _very_ badly among all the other questions floating around.

How is this all possible? Were there different dimensions? Was this just a fantasy world that my brain cooked up while I was in a coma, lying in the hospital? That _was_ a possibility. In fact, _anything_ could be a possibility.

'_Well actually, I'm a little unsure of that myself. I need to hunt around for that answer… so I'll tell you when I find it." _

I groaned, leaning back against the bench, staring up at the clouds. Clouds just drifting by... Carefree. Without a care in the world. Why couldn't I be a cloud? And this Taka dude wasn't making it any easier. He wouldn't answer anything!!

'_Taka?'_ I spoke up.

'_Nani?' _

'_What the _hell_ do I do right now?' _I might as well go along with this. At least until I get some more answers.

'_Well, it's about time we get to that. Since you are in this world now -'_

'_What if -'_ I started.

'_There is _no known_ way to get back right now -'_ he continued, as if sensing my question.

'_Damn,'_ I mumbled. I really wanted to go home. Even if this was a once in a lifetime chance, I would rather be at home. Mmf. I had never thought of myself as one who would get homesick so easily…

'-_Then you have to make a living here, just like you would have done in your world.'_ he finished_, 'Find a job or something. Right now you're vitually useless. You can't fight, you can't read—'_

'_Hey! I resent that! It's not my fault I can't—'_

'_- and you don't know the area well. Humans are wonderfully capable of adaptation, so you go and do that.' _Oh, thanks Taka. Go out and adapt? What kind of advice is that? I have like… nothing on me! Not even one yen. Oh crap – do they even use the same currency here? Are they're customs the same? What all is different?

'_Mm... Looks my time's up. I have to go now. Good luck!'_

'_Wait! What the hell do I do?' _

Silence answered. He was gone. I paused. How the hell did he talk to me, anyway? Things just get weirder and weirder. But damn! He should've at least thrown me a bone or something. Where do I even start?

I stood up. But I guess I should get moving. It wouldn't do any good if Kakashi found me right now. Who knows what he would do to me after that stunt I pulled. I scratched the bridge of my noise in annoyance. The stunt that was entirely my fault – I'll probably have to apologize later.

"Damn." I mumbled. I looked around. I had no clue where I was, nor did I know where to go, "Mmm?" I raised my nose up into the air. What was that smell?

Ramen!!

I looked around. It wafted through my nose again. I brightened. I WAS kind of hungry. I glanced down at the apple I had in my hand. This probably wouldn't be enough...

I followed the scent, dodging people along the way. This place wasn't too bad, now that I had actually looked at it. It was a lively place.

Several shops were set up and were around. It reminded me a lot of home. Of Japan. Each street was lined with shops and stalls. There were bright colors; blue, green, red, and yellow.

I stopped. In front of me was an Ichiraku Ramen shop. My mouth watered slightly at the delicious smells drifting out slowly. It was a small but very lively place. There were stools lined up against the counters where people could eat and sit. The counters gleamed red and there were kitchen utensils behind the counter.

But I had no money. Damn. I glanced at my apple. I guess this would have to do for the time being. Somehow, I had lost my orange somewhere– probably during that tussle with Kakashi.

My thoughts darkened as I thought of him.

I took a big bite out of the apple, savoring the sweet taste. I started to wander, and to my disappointment, _away _from the ramen stand. It wasn't like I had any money anyway. I had tried to read the sign, but all I recognized was the number 450. If I would have to guess, that was probably the price for a bowl of basic ramen. I couldn't read the rest. And since I don't even have 450 whatever currency it is (I know, I shook my borrowed clothes but no change noises), staying there wouldn't do any good.

I wandered quite a bit of ways from the center of town. I had to find a way to earn some money.

I glanced around. I had wandered into one of the quieter streets. I paused. This street was lined with big and rich looking houses. I walked down the street, admiring the houses. Each was quite large in size and looked very well furnished.

Maybe I could find something to do here. I mean, big houses meant a lot of work, right? It was possible that I could find some sort of job here.

I made my way up the walk to the first house to my right. I reached the rich red mahogany door and took a deep breath, before knocking thrice times.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a woman that looked like she was in her 30's? 40's maybe. Well, she _looked _kind…

She gave me an expectant, yet impatient look.

"Uh... hi! I just moved here and I would like to know if you might have a job? That I could do? It could be a cleaning job... Or weeding (I winced as I mentioned weeding) your garden or something like that. Maybe if I could get paid a—"

She shook her head, before closing the door.

In my face. With my mouth still open.

I closed my mouth.

Sweat drop. Well, _looks_ can be deceiving. Never judge a book by its cover.

I walked down the path, heading towards the next house.

'_Knock, knock, knock!'_

Creak...

"Hi, I would like to -"

SLAM!

I flinched as the old man slammed the door in my face. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be. Maybe I was wrong about rich people needing help...

_**So I tried again... (Can't just give up you know!!) And besides, not all rich people were like that... right?**_

"Hello, I was -"

BANG!

_**And again...**_

'Knock, knock, knock,'

No answer.

I looked around and spotted a face appear in the window beside the door. I waved, but the face disappeared and no one answered.

My eyes narrowed. Turning briskly, I headed for the next house.

_**And of course... again… I feel like an idiot.**_

Ding, dong!

Snap.

'Huh?' I thought, looking around in confusion. Where had the snap come from? I spotted a glint in the sunlight and looked down. The mail slot was opened and someone was peering through it.

Heh.

I knelt down.

"Hi, I was just -"

It closed with a snap.

_**Okay... let's try this one more time! And I **_**do**_** mean one more time! I'm giving up after this one...**_

**One hour later...**

"Hi..." I said breathlessly, "I was wondering if you might have a job... (Pant, pant), any kind of job that I could work for a bit of... (pant) money?" I asked hopefully.

It was an old lady. She offered me a kind smile. Score! A smile meant good right? Or... maybe not. I frowned when I remembered the last smile I had gotten from that other lady. The one who had slammed the door in my face.

"Are you with Team 7?" she asked. I frowned. Team 7?

"Team... 7?" I asked hesitantly. Why did that sound so familiar?

She chuckled quietly. "I guess that means you are not. Well, I guess I COULD offer you a job, weeding in my garden. I have two gardens. The team that is here is already weeding my first one. I suppose you could weed my second one, although it has more weeds. I could pay you for that. And, it looks like you haven't got any more offers, have you?"

I shook my head.

"All right then. Follow me,"

I did, all the while thinking, '_Team 7?' _

_**It figures that when I say I'll try 'ONE MORE TIME,' it's actually the time that the situation is resolved. Maybe next time when something like this happens... I'll say 'I'll try one more time' at the very beginning...**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

The old lady, whom I now knew was called Kobayashi Saki, ushered me through the back door.

"You didn't have to -" I protested.

"Nonsense!" Saki interrupted, "I can only imagine what you've been through, going through all those houses, looking for a job," I saw her wink.

So she knew what those people were like too.

She had given me a brief lunch, before allowing me to freshen up in her washroom. She had then led me through her large house until we ended up at the back door.

Saki handed me a small tool and pushed me gently out the door and into the sunlight. She pointed towards the right. "It is the one right over there." Shielding my eyes from the sunlight, I spotted a garden down further. I could see another one to the left, which had fewer weeds.

'_Drat.' _I thought. More weeds to pull.

I turned to thank her, but found her gone. I blinked stupidly for a second, before a voice dragged me out of my dazed session.

"She's damn hot!" Pause. "But she looks like Sasuke-bastard!" I didn't think my eyebrows could go any higher. But voila! They did.

"Naruto! Don't be so rude!"

I whirled around, to see a boy with short blonde hair and a girl with long pink hair. He was gawking at me whereas she was scowling at him.

The boy had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit. The top had long sleeves, with a white collar and a blue strip that went around the orange right underneath the collar and at the end of the top. His pants were orange with no particular design marked on them.

The girl had long pink hair and expressive green eyes. In a way, she did have an exceptionally large forehead... She wore a red kimono, which was outlined white at the end of her short sleeves and at the edges of the kimono as well. The red kimono had white circles as designs on the shoulder and at the end of the dress. Underneath the kimono she wore darkly colored tight fitting shorts. This was understandable, since the kimono was slit all the way up to the thighs on both sides.

Both adorned brown hip pouches and Konoha Leaf head protectors.

"Who are you?" the blonde bobbed right up to me, standing smack in front of me.

'_Naruto,'_ I realized with a start. There wasn't any way that I could forget the _star_ of the show.

'_You are correct.' _a voice spoke up. I groaned inwardly.

'_So you're back?' _I questioned. It was Taka again.

'_Yes. I had to deal with something... So, I see you've found a job,'_ Taka said, '_And maybe a few friends,'_

'_No thanks to you.'_ I thought wryly, _'The situation you had to deal with… it didn't perchance have anything to do with me and how I got here now, did it?'_

'_The guy in front of you is Uzumaki Naruto and the girl behind him is Haruno Sakura,'_ Taka supplied. The asshole had ignored my question! _'I don't need to answer something I don't have an answer to.' He retorted._

I grumbled in protest, but relented. _'I already figured that out.' _

'_You didn't even recognize who the girl was!'_ he replied sarcastically. _'You only noticed Naruto,'_

'_Shut up. Besides, so what?' _I grumbled. So what if my memory was failing me?

_'That's a pretty big 'what.' Right now you have to depend on your knowledge to survive in this place.' _

_'I _know_!'_ I cried in desperation. '_You think I don't _know_ that? How would you feel if you were tossed into a whole new dimension within the span of one night?'_

No answer. I felt like crying. Why wasn't he answering any of my questions? Why wasn't _anyone_ helping me? What the hell did I do in my last life to deserve this?

I blinked, only to see the two staring at me.

"What?" I asked blankly.

The two exchanged a glance. "Who are you?" Naruto repeated. I stared at him for a second, before brushing by him.

"Someone." I muttered. I didn't have time to deal with this right now. I had to finish my job and finish it fast. Because if Team 7 was here... it usually meant that their sensei was soon to come. Which was Hatake Kakashi. And after what happened this morning... I had a distinct feeling he wouldn't be… so courteous... especially after that little stunt.

Naruto followed me, opening his mouth again.

"I know who you are!" I froze. "You're a foreign ninja here to spy on us! Right? That's right! I know you are. And you're going to betray Konoha and then-" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I never thought that this kid could get _that_ obnoxious. Naruto managed a grin. "Gotcha! I was just kidding… geez. Can't anyone here take a joke anymore?" He mumbled, walking away.

When I didn't hear anything more come out, I turned around in confusion. I saw him rubbing his head and looking at Sakura.

".. Eh. Sakura-chan, what was that for?" he whined. His eyes shimmered and I could see the slightest sheen of water over his eyes. Puppy dog eyes. I winced, looking away. I was always a sucker for that look - from anyone. Sakura didn't answer him, instead she turned to me.

"Forgive him. He was dropped on the head when he was a baby." she offered me a bright smile, "So, who are you and why are you here?"

"Wahh! That's _mean_, Sakura-chan!"

I decided to ignore the first question and answered her second question. "Weeding," I replied promptly. I turned my attention to the garden… and almost fainted from sheer shock. The garden was littered with weeds of all kinds. Thistles, chickweed, dandelions, you name it. This was worse than the garden I had to weed before!

I twitched when I heard Naruto's harsh whisper. "Pah! She's just like Sasuke-bastard too..."

I would bet that this place hadn't been weeded in centuries! Okay... maybe not centuries... but a decade at the very least?

"Crap," I grumbled, after giving the garden a once over. I held up the tool Saki had handed me. It was an oversized fork. The prongs on the end were bent forwards, making it look more like a weeding rake. I wrinkled up my nose. Well, it wasn't like the ones I used to use, but they would have to do. Better than nothing.

I heard a whispering behind me. **"...why are the good-looking ones just like Sasuke-bastard? Cold hearted piece of-" **My ears perked up in interest.

**"Naruto!" **Another voice scolded. **"... maybe she's related to him..."** My eyebrows furrowed. Who was I related to? Some... Sasuke? Who was that? I dug through my memory box, trying to fit a picture with the name.

Oh! Did they mean _Uchiha_ Sasuke? The boy who's family was murdered when he was very young?

I snorted. That chance that I was related to him was less than nothing. I _was_ from anther dimension.

I heard someone behind me and I turned around. Naruto and Sakura were behind another boy. I frowned. Why didn't I see this guy before?

He had a dark black hair, which tinged blue whenever he moved. He wore a dark navy short sleeved shirt with a high collar and white shorts that went down to his lower thighs. On both wrists were white wrist bands. On his right leg, was the same holster and hip pouch Naruto and Sakura had.

His face showed no expression, but his eyes told it all.

Naruto's eyes were filled with curiosity and mirth.

Sakura's eyes were filled with excitement.

This guy's eyes were filled with coldness and suspicion.

Was he… yes, he _was_. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

I didn't say anything, only raising my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

His cold eyes were studying me up and down. "What is a Jounin doing here? Even more so, what is a Jounin doing a D-rank mission when they _should _be completing A or B-rank missions?"

I furrowed my eyes in confusion. "Jou-nin?"

Jou-nin?

It sounded so familiar... What the hell was that?

'_A high ranked ninja.'_ a voice whispered softly. Taka, '_Don't tell me you don't remember _any_ of this? Geez. Okay, there are different ranks in the ninja hierarchy. There's a scholar at the Academy, which technically means you aren't even a ninja yet. Once you pass the Academy, you become a Genin and are eligible to D-rank missions, and possible C-rank missions -'_

_'So D-rank missions are the lowest...'_

_'- You sure you don't remember _any_ of this? Because this stuff is pretty basic...'_

I scowled. _'Well then I'm sorry for having such a bad memory! It was only... well... 10 years ago!'_

_'All right, all right, I get your drift. Anyway, once you've passed that, you can take the Chuunin exam to become a 'Chuunin.' After that is the 'Jounin.' That's one of the highest ninja ranks. After that you could go into the Anbu... but I won't get into that. The Uchiha thinks you're a Jounin because of the outfit you are wearing. Incidentally, the outfit is a Jounin outfit.'_

_'Oh,'_

I glanced down briefly. It was a long sleeved black shirt, accompanied by a green vest, which had pouches on the left and right side. The vest's neckline, collar, whatever, was really high and I was also wearing a long pair of black pants. These were too long and I had had to roll them up. On the edge of the shoulder was a red circular symbol.

Well, I hadn't noticed all of this when I had gotten dressed. I had only acknowledged what each article of clothing was before slipping them on.

I looked back at the impatient Uchiha. "I'm not a Jounin," I protested lamely. Not possible. Even Taka had said it himself— I couldn't fight.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

I blanched. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. I turned away from him. "None of your business," I grumbled. Bad choice.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice rang out in a warning cry. I turned back, confused and was blown back several feet. I winced, clutching my middle, where the Uchiha had delivered a blow to. That really, really hurt! Was this guy always like this?! I would've thought _the_ Uchiha Sasuke would mind his own business.

"Crap!" I muttered. I groaned, and shakily got up, only to be taken down again. This time I didn't get up. Instead, I looked up at him... only to see that he had a weapon out.

'_A kunai.'_ Taka informed me. _You're not helping Taka... _

_'Pffftt!'_ he answered. I could see his pouting face now.

_'I'm not pouting!'_ Whatever.

Shit!

I raised myself off of the ground and dived into the overgrown weeds. I heard a zing and knew he had thrown the weapon. To where? Straight at me, of course. My eyes grew wide with horror. He was trying to kill me! Okay... probably not kill, but at least severely injure me.

It was well aimed. Right after I plopped down into the dirt in sheer exhaustion, despite the fact that I had barely done anything; a kunai flew past my face. I turned my head quickly, but it still sliced my cheek and embedded itself deeply into a weed beside me.

My eyes wide in fright, I raised a hand to my cheek and stared at the blood now on my fingers.

Blood! Damn you! There had better not been any poison on that thing, you bastard!

I scooted backwards immediately, ignoring the weeds, which were painfully digging into my hands and back. I also snatched up the kunai he had thrown - I might need that. I stood up when I was no longer in the weeds, spotting Sasuke. He now had star like weapons out. Shuriken! Just like the one I had found before I landed here!

Letting out a strangled noise, I stumbled backwards and stumbled over a rock, before tumbling backwards. And just my luck too, it happened to be a small slope. Small, good! Slope, no good!!

So there I went, tumbling and rolling downhill, wincing and letting out curses as I landed on roots, rocks and the such. Yipes! People, cover your ears!

I don't think those kids had ever heard a more colorful language than what I was spewing out.

I slammed into a tree trunk, bringing to me to stop. A _painful_ stop, but nonetheless, it was a stop. Hands shaking, the kunai in my grasp dropped to the ground.

I groaned as Sasuke appeared in front of me. I felt bruised and cut all over.

'_Damn!' _Today just is _not _my day...

Sasuke raised the shurikens in hand, and Naruto appeared was in front of me. Thank god! I didn't think anyone could stop the crazed Uchiha in time...

"Oi! Sasuke-bastard! What are you doing? If you wanted someone to spar, I'm right here and ready to kick your ass!"

Sasuke scowled and lowered his weapons slightly. "Dobe. Move,"

"Iie. You're just trying to take advantage of a poor woman aren't you?!" Naruto scowled and rolled up his sleeves. "You're going to deserve the pummeling I'm going to give you right no-"

"She might be a spy."

"Spy my ass!" I retorted, rubbing my sore back. Sasuke glowered at me and I tried to hide behind Naruto.

"Pfft! I happen to have _very_ good instincts!! And I don't sense any bad vibes coming of her so you can go stuff that arrogant head of yours in-" Naruto boasted, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

Sasuke hesitated.

"..Or at least wait until your sensei gets here..." I mumbled.

"He's late." Sasuke grumbled. "And I never asked for you to talk." he glared at me.

I smirked, knowing exactly why he was late. My smirk wavered, before fading. Oh no! He's coming? Oh crap! I had to get out of here? But how? The Uchiha would probably skin me alive...

Using the tree as support, I stood and began the weary process of dragging myself back uphill.

Sasuke watched me for a few more minutes before turning away, putting his shurikens away, much to my relief.

"You could at least apologize, you damn bastard!" Naruto protested, glaring at his rival. He turned towards me. "Are you all right?" I managed a nod. Hmmm. Naruto was slightly different than I had imagined. I had thought he was more… immature.

"Shut up, dunce."

"…" To my surprise, Naruto had ignored him and continued up the hill. I think he was putting himself between Sasuke and me. I like the kid already.

I winced as my back smarted. I could only imagine what kind of bruise was forming there.

I settled in a spot by the weeds, as we had finally got up the hill. I might as well get the weeding done. I winced as I placed my hand on the cut on my face and checked. It was bleeding. It wasn't that deep, thank god, but was still bleeding. Ripping a piece of the black long sleeved shirt I wore, I gently dabbed the cut blindly, since I didn't have a mirror or anything. I glanced down at the torn shirt. Oh well, it wasn't like I was going to return it anytime soon. I would probably get it repaired before I returned it. If I even returned it at all.

_'Well, another injury, that made it three...'_ I thought in misery. I glanced at my hand, realizing for the first time that the bandage was still on my palm. However... I slid the bandage that on my _finger_ off and was relieved to find that the red welt from the thistles had faded.

I didn't bother untying the bandage wrapped around my palm. I could see a tint of red on the cloth - indicating that it was still bleeding.

I looked to my side, only to find Sasuke's dark eyes on me, glaring and cold. Whistling something off-tune, I settled down onto my bottom, focusing my attention onto the weeds, and trying to ignore his gaze. Mm... Glancing once more at my healed finger, I reached out, and pulled out a particularly unyielding weed.

I would try and escape later... I had to get away, somehow.

By the way. What happened to Sakura?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_**10 minutes later...**_

I crept towards the fence, intending to escape over it. Naruto was mumbling to himself about something and Sasuke was sitting in the same spot in the tree, eyes closed. They hadn't started weeding yet because they had decided to wait for their sensei. Sakura... well, she had been missing for the past little while.

Naruto had proposed to go look for her, but Sasuke had blandly pointed out that she probably had some 'girl' business to take care of. At that, Naruto had blushed profusely and refused to talk to the 'bastard.'

Well, I didn't have that kind of time. I had finished about a quarter of the weeds before I had finally found a chance to escape. I would have to finish it sometime later... in the week maybe. That is, if I can get out of this alive.

Apologizing mentally to Saki, the kind lady who offered me a job, I took another step and jerked back in surprise.

_Zing!_

I froze as a kunai darted in front of me, landing in the grass by my foot, cutting off my path. I turned slowly...

Only to see Sasuke on the ground, holding another kunai and glaring at me.

I managed a sheepish grin. "Heh.. hehe.." I uttered softly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

My gaze lowered to the ground, eyes slitting up.

Now both of them were looking at me.

"I told you she was a spy." Sasuke hissed. "She was trying to get away!" Naruto frowned.

".. I wasn't trying to get away... I... uh… left something over there... on the other side of the fence! Yeah... that's it." I protested lamely.

Uh oh... I backed up as Sasuke took a step forward. _Well, my excuse didn't work._

Poof!

I saw a puff of smoke beside Sasuke, who averted his gaze from me to the smoke. I sighed in relief. Saved by a puffball.

That's when I saw a flash of silver hair as the smoke started to clear. Uttering a muffled squeal, I leapt forwards, diving headfirst into the non weeded part of the garden, out of view.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Ha! Hid right in time!

_Yama 3, Mr- well... okay, KAKASHI 0_

"Yo!" I heard the familiar voice reply. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got convicted of a crime that I did not commit and it just got cleared up now."

"_Liar_!" Naruto declared, "That's probably another one of your lame excuses!"

I heard the ninja sigh. "Don't say that. It's not a lie." I could only imagine how many times he had made up excuses before… until now.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke's solemn voice spoke up, "We have a situation here. We found a suspected spy-" Pfft! Trying to be all professional-like… "-Hey! Where did she go?" I heard him snarl in annoyance. I heard them shuffling around, obviously searching for me.

I suppressed a snicker and smirked slightly... feeling rather pleased with myself.

... Until I saw Kakashi's face - right in front of mine, staring at me intensely.

"Ahhhh!" I jumped to my feet and out of the weeds, falling flat on my behind and staring at him in shock. Kakashi narrowed his eye at me.

_Yama 3, Kakashi 1_

_He's starting to catch up... _

"Did you have fun earlier this morning?" he asked wryly. I stood up slowly, hands held up; afraid he was going to attack me or something.

"Heh... um... well… ah..." I stuttered, "So... you don't like talking to the Hokage... then?" Since Gai had been so rapt in getting Kakashi convicted, the whole incident was probably brought to the Hokage's attention.

"I had to explain the whole incident to the Hokage," Kakashi said sourly, "And my reputation has probably dropped quite a few notches,"

"Well… I'm sorry to hear that…" I still had nothing to say. "Heh... maybe your reputation wasn't too good before... so maybe it isn't that much worse?" I heard two snickers behind me.

I backed up slowly as he started to advance.

That's when Saki's gate slammed open and Sakura burst in, panting and sweating. She keeled over, "I... can't... find..." That was when she stood up straight, to find all of us staring in amazement at her. "...Kakashi-sensei?!" She had noticed her sensei, too.

Kakashi gave a small grin, saluting her with two fingers. "Yo,"

Sakura was practically seething in her sandals. It was pretty evident from the steam that was coming out of her ears and from the glare she was shooting at her teacher.

"..." I'm pretty sure she had gone out to look for him the moment Sasuke tried to decapitate me.

I glanced over at Kakashi's students. Sasuke wore a solemn face, studying me with cold eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Kakashi replied. "She's just an old acquaintance,"

"So she's not a spy." Sasuke asked.

"No,"

Sasuke nodded. "Why then is a jounin working in some lady's backyard?" he asked.

"Jounin?" Kakashi repeated wryly. He turned to me. "You told him you were a jounin?"

I glared at him, "I did not! He _assumed_ I was one and decided to kill me." I protested.

Kakashi turned his gaze back to Sasuke. "Eh? Sasuke? You tried to kill her?" he asked incredulously. I glared at him. I bet that he was secretly disappointed that Sasuke had failed.

"She looked suspicious. Her pants were too long and everyone should realize that when a jounin gets their outfit, it should fit. So it was all right to assume that she had stolen it! And besides, she didn't fight back either. She even tried to sneak away from us!" Sasuke protested.

"Well, I can't fight back!" I retorted, "What do you expect a person who has never used any kind of justsu's or anything to do? Hit you over the head with a stick?! And now I know I can call you paranoid because maybe the clothes don't fit because I lost a lot of weight!"

I saw Sakura cough lightly; I could tell she was trying to cover up her laughing. Sasuke merely glared at me.

Naruto didn't even try to hide his laughter, or hold it in. Soon, the yard was filled with his guffaws.

"Baka." I heard Sasuke grumble. Naruto didn't answer, he only laughed harder.

I said nothing and only glared at the boy. At least _someone_ here thought that this situation was funny. I didn't know how much longer I could last here. I wanted to go home.

Suddenly Naruto popped up in front of me, startling me to no end. "So! Why don't your clothes fit?" He had a huge grin on his face and was bouncing around in excitement. "It's almost lunch time! I wonder if Iruka-sensei will buy me ramen today... Mmmm... ramen."

Wait… almost lunch time? Right on cue, my stomach growled. I flinched. Oh yea... no breakfast yet.

"Her clothes don't fit because I had to lend them to her because... um... " Kakashi hesitated, ".. Because of the black cat that crossed my path this morning! It was obviously bad luck when I found the damsel in distress soaked from head to toe in river water!! So, being the kind gentlemen I am, I lent her some clothing!"

Naruto glared at Kakashi, "Right... Are you sure you weren't taking advantage of her, you pervert?" I rolled my eyes. He could've said it simply as him seeing me in the river. Scrap all that 'damsel and black cat' stuff. No wonder Naruto made that comment. Kakashi managed to whack Naruto upside the head.

"Ow! I was only telling the truth!"

Kakashi managed a stern look. "No one likes to hear the truth." I stared blankly at him. What the hell?

"Oh..." Sakura had a strange look on her face and turned to me. "So where are you from? I mean... I know you are from Konoha, but which part?"

"Uh…" I hesitated. Where should I say I was from? "His part." I jerked my thumb in Kakashi's direction. It was the only part of Konoha I knew... so far. I offered a bright smile.

Sakura's face brightened. "Then you live near Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. I groaned inwardly.

'_Great.' _My smile wavered slightly.

"I don't believe we know your name yet," Kakashi said suddenly, raising his eyebrow.

I hesitated. "Umari Yama." I answered finally. It's not like telling then ny real name is going to kill me I guess. Only Kakashi seemed to hear me. I could hear Naruto in the background...

**"Oi, Sasuke-bastard! Guess you were wrong, were you? Ha!"**

**"Dobe..."**

**"...arrogant jackass!"**

**  
"…baka..."**

**"... Shut up!!"**

**"Hn..."**

Kakashi grinned. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you,"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "What for?"

Kakashi replied. "You know what for." It sunk in.

The incident. _The_ incident.

"Oh. Don't tell me you told the... Hokage... what happened this morning and how I got in your... you know... room." Kakashi gave me an amused but bored look.

"Hai."

I wrinkled my nose slightly. I didn't really want to go... It meant I had to explain where I came from and what happened and all...

"Uh, fine. But after I finish up here."

"Doing what?" he asked in confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Weeding, duh. What else does it look like?" I replied. Sakura had now edged up beside Kakashi, nudging him repeatedly.

Kakashi rubbed his side, "Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura frowned, her expression stating that all guys _except_ for Sasuke were so stupid, "...Introduce me!" she hissed. I smirked. Sometimes Kakashi could be so clueless, even with the influence from all his books and stuff. Shouldn't those books that he reads show him a little something called romance and understanding a girl's heart?

"Oh, hai, hai. This is Haruno Sakura. The boy that attacked you is Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke now stepped up beside Sakura, nodding slightly at me, "... and the boy by the tree is Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi introduced. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto; this is Umari Yama." I glanced over at Naruto, who was now ambling through the garden in frenzy, tearing apart the weeds.

I raised an eyebrow. He certainly wanted to get out of here fast.

I saw Sasuke how stiffened at the name. I frowned in confusion. "Are you all right?" Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Hn," he mumbled. Was my name that scary?

I turned back towards the garden and groaned. The weeds... seemed like giants. Giants that loomed over your head and closed in on all sides, "Crap..."

"Sensei?" Sakura's curious voice took my attention once again, "What's the _real _reason you lent Yama-san clothing?" Sakura asked deviously. I groaned. Teenage girls and their curious minds.

My shoulders slumped.

"Well… She woke up -" I leapt at Kakashi, throwing him to the ground and covering his mouth with my hand. Or, the best I could with that mask on his face.

"Mmmph! Mrf!"

"I woke up on the floor of his bedroom." I received curious raised eyebrows. There was no point sticking to the 'damsel in distress' thing, it wouldn't work.

"Completely clothed of course. But with a bad hangover, since I drank a bit too much last night. Since my clothing reeked of alcohol, I had to borrow some of Hatake's clothing." I said quickly. Inwardly I gave myself a pat on the back. Quick thinking! I uttered a short, sheepish laugh.

I leaned down, whispering to Kakashi, "Don't say a thing to _anyone_ about this morning!" I hissed. His eye twinkled with mirth and he slowly nodded his head. I could almost _see_ that sly smirk on his covered face. Sheesh. I didn't need anyone else misunderstanding anything. One thing would lead to another and then the problem would be multiplied ten-fold.

I made a chopping motion with my hand against his neck, subtle enough for the others not to notice, but enough so that he saw it.

**"She's as bad as Kakashi-sensei when making excuses..."** I heard someone whisper.

I looked back up. Sakura and Sasuke, who were staring at me with agape expressions and Naruto was now standing still and seemed to be debating about something in his head. Two seconds later, he started to mumble something under his breath and started to pull at the weeds again. Mmm... just what was he thinking?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

'_Ha! Stupid Sasuke was wrong for once. Turns out he's not as perfect as everyone thinks he is, is he?'_ Naruto stopped pulling at the weeds. He peeked over at his eternal rival.

Sasuke just happened to be staring at him and they both immediately looked away from each other, a blush adorning both of their faces.

'_Oh well. Forget about that. I just want to get rid of these weeds and go to Ichiraku's for lunch. And at the same time I can show everyone that I'm a hell of a lot better than Sasuke!' _Smirking to himself, he managed a small snicker before he focused on his current task.

Mmmf.

Naruto scowled. I'll show him that he can't beat me! The Great Uzumaki Naruto will beat Uchiha Sasuke by 10 kilometers in _anything!!_

He began pulling weeds in frenzy, determined to better his rival.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem like they believed me, but had accepted my answer. I plastered a bright smile on my face. "Heh... thought I saw a bee on him." I said lamely.

"Uh huh." Sakura replied, smirking at me. Now I knew she was the one who commented about my excuse before...

Cough. I looked down, "Oops," I removed my hands from over Kakashi's face and stood up, "Sorry," I blushed slightly, looking down at my hands. He stood up, brushing himself off.

Kakashi gave me a withering look. "Speaking of clothing... I believe you have something of mine?" He gestured to my vest pocket.

Confused, I looked down, patting the vest's side pockets. Finding that something was in the right one, I reached in and pulled out...

... A copy of Come Come Paradise.

Silence.

_**2 seconds later...**_

I let out a resounding shriek, causing Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura to wince, and Naruto stopped in mid-pull, staring at me.

Taking their distraction, as they had their eyes closed and hands over their ears, as an advantage, I spotted a bird bath to my right and darted over, holding the book over the still water. Man, this was the last time that pervert was going to get an upper hand on me. What if someone else had found me holding that book? Poof, there's goes my first impression of this place! Besides, we still had a score to settle.

When their eyes opened, cautiously, mind you, Kakashi's went wide with fear and Sasuke and Sakura's crinkled in confusion.

Naruto managed to amble over, rubbing his head. "Eh? What's going on?"

"Shut up," Sasuke grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Nani?!" Naruto cried, glowering at his rival. "Jerk."

"Dead-last." Sasuke retorted.

"Moron."

"Dope."

"Will you two shut up for once?!" Sakura exploded. They both went silent. Naruto was staring at her with a wide eyed look.

"Uh... gomen." Sakura apologized sheepishly.

After a few seconds of silence, they all simultaneously looked towards us; Kakashi and me.

Kakashi had a pleading look on his face, as he slowly advanced.

"Why is one of _your_ books in this... one... pocket!?" I demanded.

Kakashi cringed. "Quiet down! Do you want the entire village to hear us?" Even though I couldn't see his face, I was positive that he had a pout on it.

He had a point.

"Well?" I hissed, lowering my voice a couple of notches.

"Because it is my clothes." he retorted.

"Well, shouldn't you think a book would get ruined if it was in a jacket pocket as the jacket was washed?" I asked in confusion.

Kakashi stopped advancing and didn't answer. He suddenly seemed to find something on the ground very interesting.

Silence.

"What makes you think that those clothes were washed?" a voice asked wryly. I looked to my left, only to see the three students watching us with renowned interest.

Sasuke had been the one who had spoken up.

It sunk in.

"Are you meaning to tell me...?" I swallowed hard, "…that these clothes.. Aren't washed?" My voice was dangerously low. Ugh... I think I'm going to throw up. What if he went on one of his missions… and killed… other ninjas? Eww!

Sakura wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Kakashi-sensei! Ewww..."

Naruto gaped in confusion, "Nani? What's going on?" he peered at my hand. "Isn't that Kakashi-sensei's?" Hadn't the blonde been paying attention _at _all? Or was he so enraptured in pulling weeds he had completely been void of everything that had been going on?

"Yes, Naruto," I grounded, narrowing my eyes at the Jounin. Why the nerve of that guy-!

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding my gaze.

"Hey! How'd you know my name?" Naruto demanded, "And who are you, anyhow?" I frowned, taking my gaze briefly off of Kakashi. Oh, right. He had been... weeding… so he didn't hear any of our introductions.

"Well?" Naruto was flailing his arms around, "Is anyone _listening_ to me?! Or am I talking to myself? Why aren't my questions being answered? What the _hell_ is going-!" Naruto's flailing arms stopped.

Whump.

We all stared at Naruto, who dropped to the ground, unconscious. Kakashi and I stared stupidly at him.

"I like him better when he's sleeping," Sasuke stated flatly. My gaze drifted up. Sasuke stood, above of Naruto, hand posed in a striking position. Sakura was looking at him with a look of absolute adoration in her eyes.

"Well, then technically you should wake him up and let him fall asleep," I commented, "Not smack him over the head. He's actually unconscious right now." I added. Sasuke glared at me.

I grinned and turned back to Kakashi. Only to find him gone.

I adopted a 'huh?' expression.

'_Step to the righ.,'_

'_Why?'_ I asked myself, '_And who just said that?'_

'_It's me! Taka! Now STEP TO THE RIGHT!'_

'_Huh?'_

'_STEP TO THE RIG-!'_

I was knocked out of my breath when someone tackled me, "Omf!" I gasped out. Luckily I kept a firm hold on the book. I glanced up to see that Kakashi had pinned me.

'_I told you to step to the right.' _Taka said smugly.

'_Shut up.'_

"Now, give me that book..." Kakashi grumbled. His eyes were on the book and unconsciously, he was lying right on top of me... He started to reach forwards, since I held the book in my hand, which was high above my head.

I braced my arm that wasn't holding the book against his chest and gave a firm shove. Nothing.

"Crap," I mumbled. Slapping his hand away, I found Kakashi suddenly off of me. Huh? I looked to the left, to see Sasuke breathing hard and Kakashi lying flat on his face.

I scrambled to my feet, staring at the two in confusion.

"Eh, Sasuke," Kakashi grumbled. "What did you do that for?"

"And you say you're a Jounin?" I asked incredulously, scrambling to my feet. Kakashi glared at me, before gazing back at his charge.

Sasuke didn't answer, only stared at me intensely, still breathing hard. I wonder how much energy he took to take out Kakashi... Combing weight and momentum… actually maybe it doesn't actually take that much work.

Suddenly he was gone again. I blinked. Shit.

'_Step to the left.' _

This time, I listened. Kakashi went barreling past me. He stumbled in his steps, looking back at me in surprise. I shrugged.

'_Duck.' _Taka advised. I dropped to the ground, barely missing a lunge the Jounin had taken at me.

'_How the hell do you know what he's going to do?'_ I demanded. Breathing hard, I stood back up and was knocked back down again.

This time, Sasuke was the one who had knocked me down. I blinked at him.

"Sasuke -?"

I saw Kakashi, staring at Sasuke, as if he had grown another head. That was when I realized that Sasuke had saved me from another tackle_ from_ Kakashi.

With that, I leapt up and took a step, backwards, relieved that I was close to the bird bath.

Everything froze...

Then…

"How about a trade? I give you something of yours... and you give me that book back, okay?" Something of mine? How could he have something of mine? Nevermind that, _what_ could he have of mine? Kakashi suddenly held up a small bag. My eyes widened. I recognized that! That was the bag I used to hold all sort of trinkets that I had...

"It was on the floor of my room." he remarked. I gave him a wry smile. Sadly - for him that is - I didn't think that I had anything valuable in that anyway.

Kakashi took a small step forwards.

"One more move and the book will get it," I murmured. Kakashi froze, staring at me, with a wide eye.

"Does that mean you're not going to throw it in?" He asked hopefully, "Or... you're going to trade?"

"No... No to both..." I said slowly. I smirked at him, before letting go of the book. It was held only a centimeter away from the waters edge.

Kakashi lunged, but only got a mouthful of water... err well... _face _full of water. No ninja could move fast enough to stop something from falling a mere centimeter. Or maybe one can, but one is not present at the moment.

SPLASH!

"Oops." I commented.

Sasuke and Sakura were staring at me with wide eyes; Naruto just sat on the ground, looking more confused than ever. Kakashi stared at his book, floating around in the bird bath. He turned an accusing gaze onto me. I gave him a sheepish grin.

"It slipped."

_Yama 4, Kakashi 1_

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 06, 2008_


	4. 4 : Hokage

**Last Chapter: **

After escaping Hatake Kakashi, Yama finds out about the mysterious voice in her head (Taka), who tells her she doesn't really have any other choice except to try and blend into this new place. I mean, what else could she do? She obviously has no leads on how to get back yet. In the midst of her job hunting, she lands a job weeding with Team 7. And then Kakashi shows up. And then she happens to ruin his book. What more can go wrong?

**Warnings**: Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 4 – **

"_Hokage"_

* * *

"That's not a weed." I commented from the side as I watched Naruto's hand stretch out towards a harmless pea plant. I shook my head; this guy was utterly clue less. But he was damn loyal and grudge-bearing to boot. The entire time they had been weeding I could see him glaring at Sasuke as he watched him from across the garden. But then again, that could just be because Naruto hated Sasuke.

He turned his glare onto me, "And how do-" he started.

"It's a pea plant, Naruto." Sakura commented from his left.

With that, Naruto shut up and reached for another one, this time it was an herb. I rolled my eyes, reaching out a hand to stop him, "That is an herb."

Naruto glared at me.

I shrugged and decided to give him a brief lecture on weeds. "Weeds are like these," I lifted the leaves of one chickweed, which were plentiful in the garden. "These are called chickweed, and these are weeds too." I pointed to a vine-like weed, "I don't know what those are called, but I know they don't belong here."

"Why?"

"Because of the signs that I see here," I gestured to the signs Saki had placed up— peas, carrots, potatoes, herbs, and lettuce.

"Oh,"

With that, I sat back, "Anything that isn't of those categories, you pull out!" My eyes glittered slightly, "That includes the trees too, you know." Naruto gaped at me.

"Trees!? How the hell do you expect me to pull out trees?" I rolled my eyes and indicated towards a small tree growing - it was barely the size of a mouse. "_That_ is a tree, Naruto. It's just beginning the earlier stages of its life, so you shouldn't have any trouble with it."

Naruto started to pull again, this time, the right ones. I offered a glance backwards, towards the back steps where Kakashi sat, staring up into the sky and glancing over at us now and then. Did he get over his poor book yet? If he was that die hard of a fan, he should probably have another edition to read, right?

Let's just say it wasn't really pretty here ten minutes ago.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"It slipped."

Kakashi stared at me in mere horror, water dripping from his hair. The book was drifting lifelessly around in the bird bath. Not that it had life in the first place. I could hear him mumbling under his breath as he tore his gaze from me to gaze at the book.

"That was a limited edition!"

I watched in half-amusement and half-concern as he fished it out and carefully turned the pages in the gentle breeze. I could tell he was trying to dry them. Worriedly, I glanced at his team, '_Has he gone insane?'_

He turned away from the gawking Team 7 and I, taking a few steps, attention completely absorbed on his poor book.

"Hatake-!" I called out in warning, eyes widening. His students called out simultaneously after me. Hoo... now I was getting even more worried,_' He has gone insane, hasn't he?'_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

"Kaka-sensei!"

_Thump_!

My eyes snapped shut and I automatically cringed at the next few sounds.

Snap! Crack! Ping!

Silence. Cold, dark, silence– _full_ of bad news.

I opened my eyes, slowly. Maybe dropping his book in there wasn't a good idea after all. Damn, now the evil presence known as guilt was gnawing at my conscience.

Kakashi lay in a heap leaning against the house, underneath a window. His book lay a few feet away from him, in a pile of mud, by the bird bath. There was as pail still spinning in front of the Jounin, and his clothes were full of dirt. What a mess...

I cringed, taking in the whole sight. Not good...

"Uh..." I started, swallowing hard.

My eyes widened even more when I saw a plant tottering dangerously close to the edge of the window sill that he was under. Before I could warn him though, the inevitable happened…

_Crash_!

I stared numbly at the dirt clotting his hair, pieces of ceramic covering him and a flower on top of his head.

His eye twitched.

"He's going to blow," I whispered, unaware that the other two kids were listening to me. I took a small step backwards.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura stated, "I haven't seen him mad in a long time! He's usually so laid-back and calm… In fact... the only time I've ever seen him mad... or... more like... _angry..._ was during our test. And at that time, he was only pretending to be mad to scare us!"

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, backing up a step. I snorted. Even when backing out of a situation, the Uchiha had the nerve to look casual. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he had the most unconcerned expression on his face.

"There's a first time for everything," I muttered darkly. _'Most definitely...'_

Kakashi started mumbling again, "It's just a little dirty... it's still good, it's still good,"

I held back a snort at the play on words he had used. It _was _a 'dirty' book, after all…

I saw him shake off dirt and plant pieces, before creeping forwards with his knees and snatching the book, pulling it towards himself. We all stared at the blurred ink and mud slicked pages.

By now, Naruto had stirred from the unconsciousness given to him by Sasuke. He lifted his head and glanced at Kakashi.

Naruto stared at the book, "W-"

"Shh!" Sakura hushed in a warning tone.

Kakashi dropped the book onto the ground, "It's gone," He grumbled and slumped, leaning backwards. He landed on his back. But guess what happened to be there? The bird bath.

I saw Kakashi's head slam into the foot of the bird bath. I winced, cringing. That must have hurt. This motion; incidentally caused the entire thing to tumble down, splashing water all over his head. The bowl of the bird bath was now hanging on his head.

Well, naturally you would think that a bird bath made of pure cement would not be able to tip over as easily, right? Well, it looked like luck wasn't on our side, because the bird bath was only made of plastic. Great, huh?

No one moved.

We all stared stupidly at Kakashi.

I heard a low growl and suddenly Kakashi was right in front of me, a glowering look in his eye, his entire upper body soaking wet. I took a few wobbly steps back. Heh... Now would be a great time to apologize! I opened my mouth, "I'm so—" Yelping when he raised a hand, I cringed and closed my eyes. Screw the score! _Yama 4, Kakashi 10 billion! _I was going to get killed!!

.…

Silence. I opened my eyes to find Kakashi staring at me expressionlessly.

Either my memory is playing tricks on me... or this was how Kakashi _really _was. I always thought the Kakashi was easy going and mild tempered. That was probably why I tempted him by dropping his book into the bird bath. I figured that he would just be, 'Hey, it's all right, I have another copy!' And then he would whip out his other copy and I would be all pissed… and... Yeah... Guess not.

'_You've really had a lot of time to think about that, haven't you?' _Taka whispered in amusement. I scowled inwardly and ignored him.

I flinched when he reached out and winced when I felt him flick my forehead. "Ow!" I stumbled back, holding said forehead.

He grinned at me.

What the—?!

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ma, that was tiring. All right you three! Get back to work!" We all gaped at him. Sasuke blinked stupidly at Kakashi, who glanced at him. "I'll get back at you for that tackle later on, Sasuke-kun!" I saw the poor boy shiver, and made his way back to the garden wordlessly. Sakura followed him, and Naruto (who had just woken up) toddled his way back towards where he had been weeding earlier.

I stared at the three kids. Weren't they at all curious? Kakashi caught my gaze and grinned. "They're used to my weird moods." I edged away from him. What did he have; multiple personality disorder or something?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

And that was the end of that. He never answered my un-worded questions and merely told me that we would be seeing the Hokage after this task was complete. Well, I was done now. We were merely waiting for the three kiddies.

I lay back, staring at the sky and studying the clouds. Oh... that one looks like a puppy!

"Are you done?" I heard Sasuke's incredulous voice. I only pointed wordlessly towards my garden, not even bothering to look up.

"Hn," he grumbled. By my garden, the weeds were all gone and only plants and vegetables were visible. Beside the garden, was a large garbage bag filled with weeds. Master of weeding! Yup, that's me! What a _'great' _thing to be proud of…

I smirked, turning my attention back onto the clouds.

I had finished faster because my garden conveniently had larger weeds to pull. And whereas smaller weeds take forever to sort out and pull them out, large weeds are easier, since you just grab and pull. Small weeds… eh... you have to pick every single one out. It was nearly impossible to just grab a handful and pull - doing it that way would risk pulling out a flower or herb.

I also had a tool to work with; the rake. And besides, it something that I _could_ and _did_ beat people in this world! It was quite comforting, remembering that I had just gotten my ass kicked by a kid.

Rolling my eyes to my left, I slipped out the bag Kakashi had thrown at me a while ago. It was the pouch I had placed by my night stand before I had went to bed last night.

Gleefully opening it, I quietly poured the contents of the pouch into my hand. Only to find that all of it _didn't_ fit in my hand. Sitting up, I poured the rest onto the grass.

Mmmm... I eyed the contents. Nothing really interesting here… Oh... oh wait! I picked up a shining shuriken. This was the one I had picked up outside of my old neighbor's yard! Never thought I'd see _this_ again...

Which reminds me…

_Who_ was it that was there that day? And more so... _why_ were they there? I was positive that this person had some sort of link to me being here... where I was now.

Setting the shuriken carefully onto the grass, I combed my hand through the other items. A piece of mint flavored _extra_ gum, an old candy wrapper, a ratty, old screw (why I had this in here... I have _no_ idea), a piece of lint - what the hell?? Anyway... back to the list: an old picture... I stopped surfing through the pile for a second, staring at the picture wistfully.

It was a family picture. My father... my mother... and I…

I could see my mother's face clearly... but my father's face… it was blurred out from an old coffee spill. My face was a bit smudged, but otherwise, okay. This was the picture I had snagged from my mother's wallet. I wasn't even sure if there was another copy of it. My mother despised pictures. She didn't have any in the house and the only pictures I had were the pictures that had been glued to the order form from school pictures.

So... I had never even _seen_ a picture of my father. And ever if he _had_ been with me in my early years of childhood, I probably wouldn't remember him, given my bad memory. And there was already evidence of my bad memory because I couldn't seem to remember _anything_ from _Naruto_.

Sighing, I set the picture aside and my hand found the next item - a small, worn, brown book. Hesitantly fingering the old leather cover, I opened it - and was immediately assaulted by a cloud of dust.

Coughing, I fanned the book in the air, watching the dust settle onto my pants. Brushing them off carelessly, I raised the book once again to my face. It was a book full of old Japanese folklore. My mother had given it to me when I was a child... and I remember that she used to read it to my as a bedtime story.

But that was a long time ago. Well, at least I had it with me. Even though I knew the book from front to back, it was always nice to have something to read again when I was bored.

Sliding it back into the pouch, I picked up the last and final item. It was a white envelope. I glare at it conspicuously. What was this? '_Maybe it was a check for 10 million yen,_' I thought sarcastically.

Imagine my surprise when I opened it, and found the pay my old neighbor had given me. I stared at it. And it stared right back. There, was 3500 yen. **(A/N: 1)** My eyes widened in surprise. Was _this_ the pay I had gotten? But that was impossible! This was way too much... my job only asked for, at the _most_, 1500 yen!! Well, technically I wasn't supposed to be paid at all. We _did_ use to live with her.

A voice spoke over my shoulder, "Ooooh! That's a lot of money!!" I glanced behind me. Naruto. I sighed, "No, not really Naruto-san."

He beamed at me, "At least you _have _money!! I don't have any money on me right now... all of it's at home..." I saw a wistful look cover his face, "If I had some right now... I could be happily digging in at the ramen shop right now!!" His eyes glazed over and I didn't bother trying to talk to him. He didn't look like he could talk all that much, with his head up in the clouds and whatnot.

I sighed. I had to wait for them to go speak with the Hokage. Well, I _could _just go with Kakashi and leave them here to finish up... but I didn't want to be left alone with him quite yet. I didn't know if his bipolarness would pop up while we were alone or anything.

I saw up, poking Naruto in the side. He shuddered and turned his gaze back to me.

"What?" he asked, after turning to face me.

"I–" I cut myself off, studying him. His blue eyes stared blankly back at me.

"Forget it." I muttered. I turned to Sakura, "Sakura-san?"

She turned to me, "Hai?" she looked up at me. I tossed her the small tool, "Huh? What's this?" she peered curiously at the tool.

I rolled my eyes, "You pull weeds out with it. Here - I'll show you," I reached forwards, taking it and pulling it slowly through the dirt, pulling several weeds out as well. It worked rather well with the small weeds.

Sakura brightened, "That makes it so much faster!" she beamed and accepted it from me, starting to work again. Naruto had been watching with equal interest, "Why didn't you give it to me?" he demanded.

"I was going to - but then I realized something," I lifted my index finger, smirking at him.

"What?" He asked, giving me a sideways look. He gave me a cheeky fox grin.

".. You would've pulled up all the herbs and flowers with it…" I finished. I heard muffled laughter from behind me. Sakura was cracking up. I could hear Kakashi's chuckles as well.

"I would not!" Naruto huffed.

"You already did," I retorted, crossing my arms, "And you didn't even have that thing. I think this job just isn't suited for you Naruto." He glared at me.

"And why is that?!" The blonde demanded. I raised my chin slightly. Well, how should I put it? "I think it's because you get distracted too easily. Plus, small herbs look kind of like weeds, so if you get distract you easily pull the wrong thing." I nodded pointedly at his pile.

Naruto glanced down at his small pile, of supposed '_weeds.' _"These _are _weeds," he protested insistently.

"Those are herbs, moron." Sasuke cut in, his face wearing his trademark smirk. Naruto glared at him.

"They are not!" Naruto shot back.

"Are too," Sasuke retorted and leapt to his feet.

"Not!" Naruto jumped to his feet as well, and they both glared at each other from different sides of the garden.

"Are." You could practically see sparks shooting out between them.

"_Not_!"

"AIeeee!" a voice cried out, "What did you do to my herbs?!"

We all turned, except Kakashi, who was still lazily scanning the garden, to see Saki glaring at Naruto.

Uh oh... That doesn't look too good.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Thank you, dear!" Saki smiled brightly, offering me a small pouch, "Here's your money!" I brightened and accepted it with a smile.

"Arigatou," I replied. "Sorry about your herbs. and the mess we made in your backyard," I added.

She waved it off, ushering me forwards towards Team 7, who were waiting at the end of the path, "It was nothing. Now, I believe your friends are waiting for you?" She nodded towards the group.

I nodded and thanked her one last time, before darting off down the path.

I peeked into the pouch, sighing softly at sight of 1000 yen. I should start saving up again, I suppose. I looked up and there in front of me, was the very peculiar Team 7. '_More money! Yatta!_'

Sasuke stood solemnly, staring off into the distance and Sakura seemed to be talking rapidly to him, but he didn't seem to be listening. Naruto stood behind them, nursing a black eye and bruised lip. These were the compliments from Saki, of the _'great' _job he did in her garden. And of course, the tall bipolar Jounin stood behind them, waiting patiently.

When I approached, Sakura turned to me, "Are you going to speak with the Hokage now?"

I eyed Kakashi warily, "I suppose so..." I drawled slowly.

With that, Kakashi turned and began to walk away, obviously expecting me to follow him. "Then lets go," he said cheerfully.

I stood there, and after a few moments of contemplating what to do, I latched onto Sasuke's arm and started to drag him after Kakashi.

"Hey!" he protested, "What are you doing?"

"You're coming with us," I responded, "One, because I don't want to be left alone with that guy. Two, because you're the strongest guy I know here besides him," I nodded to Kakashi ahead of us, "And three, I have a feeling he might try something and that's why you're here!"

"Hn," he grunted. He jerked out of my grasp roughly and I whirled around, ready to latch onto his arm again. But to my surprise, he fell in step behind Kakashi. I stared at him, ceasing my walk completely.

Sasuke stopped, turning his head around to look at me.

"You coming?" he asked slyly. I glared at him, before running up to walk beside him.

We caught up in time to hear Sakura's voice calling after us, "Where are you taking my Sasuke?"

Dear god… did she think that _I_ had a crush on this guy?! I mean... geez... he was like–counts off fingers— four years younger then I was! What is she, _crazy_? Just because she thought he was the hottest guy in the world and that everyone would fall for him doesn't mean he's right for everyone. Besides, I'm more of the 'older guy' type, no young guys. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to marry a 50 year old man either! But a little older isn't that bad.

I mean, there were _much_ better guys then him - well, if Sasuke had been older... but he's not. Besides, the kid has a heart of rock or something. I don't even think he knew what the word relationship meant, much less romance. Plus, there are lots of other guys out there.

'_Like a certain Hatake, for example?'_

Without a moment's hesitation, I found I was answering the voice, '_No, not like him. Because apparently he is bipolar. But I have to admit, even though his face is covered _and _he has a strange personality he's pretty handsome.' _I broke off, frowning slightly.

'_Ahh, so it seems you are a might bit attracted to him, are you not?' _Taka said, his voice dripping with sarcastically. I shook my head firmly.

'_Am not,'_

'_Am too,'_

'_I said he was handsome. I said _nothing _about being attracted to him.' _I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Taka laughed. _'Oh, I think you are. I believe denial is a word in the dictionary? Besides, it's not like I'm accusing you of having a crush on him. Attraction is perfectly normal."_

"Eh…Yama-chan?" a voice cut into our argument, and I promptly shoved Taka to the back of my mind, hearing a curse ring through my head. '_God damnit! Don't _do_ that!!'_ I gave a satisfied smirk, before glancing down at Sakura, "Hai?"

"You never answered me..." Oh… "Where are you taking Sasuke?" she asked, more timidly, eyes drifting back and forth between her teammate and I.

I crinkled my nose up slightly and glanced sideways at the boy beside me, "Sasuke?" I asked humorously. Sasuke glared at me and offered a wry face in reply. "Oh, we're going to see the Hokage, remember?" Sakura nodded slowly. "And I'm taking this little kid because _that guy—_" I jerked my thumb in Kakashi's direction. "—is a little strange. Is that all right with you?"

Sakura frowned. "There's nothing wrong with Kakashi-sensei though…" Oh but that's where you are wrong, Sakura. There are tons wrong with that guy. What kind of person tries to kill you, and then acts as if nothing had happened?

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Naruto's voice drifted up. I glanced back as I slowed down slightly.

They were trailing along behind us. Meh. More people, I guess.

That was when I realized that I was walking right beside Kakashi now. I frowned. When did I -?

I shrunk back slightly, even though his attention did not seem to be on me and moved to the other side of Sasuke, who was to my right. This placed Sasuke in the middle.

I missed the brief look of amusement that past over Sasuke's face as he was watching my movements.

The walk consisted of silence, except for the occasional bickering that erupted between the other two teenagers behind us.

Suddenly, I heard someone call out.

"Konnichiwa, Hatake-san!"

I looked briefly to my left and Kakashi stopped in his steps, glancing left as well.

"Ahh, hello there Umino-san." Kakashi mumbled, "And everyone else." he added. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Umino? Mmm, memory oh memory locked up in my head, who is this Umino that is in front of us?

I glanced quizzically at the four people who now stood in front of Kakashi; a few of them were throwing curious glances at me, now and then.

There were three male and one female.

One of the males had dark brown hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. By my estimates, his hair probably went down to his shoulders. He had a Leaf hitae-ate tied around his forehead. Containing dark brown eyes, he also had a horizontal scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, stretching as far as from one side of his cheekbone to the other. Oh wait. Umino Iruka… maybe?

The man beside him looked much older. His hair was a pale black and he also wore a hitae-ate on his forehead, covering a part of his dark eyebrows. His eyes were jet black and he had a beard that ran up the side of his face and connected to his sideburns. I wrinkled my nose up a bit; a cigarette was dangling out of the right side of his mouth.

The first two didn't really have anything that stood out, but this woman did. She had black hair which went down to lower shoulders. It was her gleaming red eyes that unnerved me. Were those contacts? Her outfit was different from the rest of the group; whom of which had all wore Jounin outfits (that is, except for the man with the bushy hair - his outfit was slightly different). Both her hands were wrapped up with white cloth that went up to her elbows (except for her fingers). She had white cloth with black strips down the middle that seemed to wrap her around her body in a shirt like fashion, excluding one side of her thigh. Under that, she wore what seemed to be white shorts, also wrapped in the same kind of cloth. Then I saw that she also had on a red top—long sleeve for her right arm, but sleeveless for her left arm. What a strange way to dress. I grinned inwardly; strange but stylish. I liked her outfit. She also had a hitae-ate around her hair.

I now concluded the fact that all people dress _way_ differently from how I did at home. I wasn't _too_ unnerved by it, since I had seen the show _Naruto_... 10 years ago. It was kind of exciting because deep down, I felt that seeing things for myself and whatnot was truly an eye opening experience. I only hoped the people here would think me crazy when they see that I _am _staring, quite a bit actually. I'm surprise Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't already noticed. I'd been staring at the surroundings quite a bit now.

Oh wait, there's one last guy.

My eyebrows rose in appreciation. The last guy was cute and he looked damn familiar… He had brown hair, which went down to his lower neck. Around it was a blue bandanna, tied in a hat-like fashion. He had brown eyes and seemed to be chewing a piece of grass... or something… senbon? Anyway, unlike the others, he didn't seem to be wearing any hitae-ate, but still wore the same outfit as Kakashi did.

"What happened this morning, Kakashi?" the one with the beard teased, "You were molesting a _girl_?"

At Kakashi's face, I stomped down my laughter and turned it in a light cough, catching the unexpected full attention of everyone present.

At their intense stares, I involuntarily took a step back, right in Sasuke. He more than politely shoved me forwards, pitching me right into Kakashi and knocking him down. I was now lying right on top of him, and he made no move to shake me off. He seemed more exasperated than anything.

Silence.

Then I heard a giggle. I blushed to the roots of my hair, scrambling off of him and glaring at Sakura, who was trying to hold her laughter in. Naruto was turned away from me, but I could see his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Even Sasuke's face contained a smirk.

I pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha, "I'm going to get you back one day." I growled. He only stared at me more defiantly, crossing his arms as if to say. '_Then try it.'_ Oh I will you little jerk. "Hmph," was his lone answer.

"Ah, Kakashi, now who is this? Has the impeccable Hatake Kakashi finally found himself a woman, falling head over heels for him? Or should I say... on him?" the woman teased. My shoulders sagged. _'Great first impression, eh?'_

"It's not me! But if you're willing to be with this bipolar man, go ahead!" I piped in. I clamped my hand over my mouth. That hadn't meant to come out, "Opps."

Instead of looking angry at me, the woman only smiled more brightly at me, indicating she had only been joking. Kakashi got to his feet, glaring at me.

"You should introduce us to such a beautiful lady," the man with light brown hair commented, winking at me. I stared blankly at him. Was he… coming on to me? Wait a second... Did that guy look like... I sort of recognized him now. He looked like the guy that ran the Chuunin exams - the third test of it. What was that name... Shiranui... Shiranui... Gensui? Gen-something? I think that sounded right.

"This is Umari Yama," Kakashi patted my shoulder. I cringed. _Don't hurt me!_ But he didn't do anything and I turned red. I'm pretty sure that no one missed my reaction. At least _he_ seemed to find my reaction amusing. I glared at him. Asshole. He was doing it on purpose.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"And these are... " Kakashi pointed out each one as he said their names, "Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Shiranui Genma," I rose a brow. So that _was_ Gen-something. Glad to see that my memory wasn't entirely hopeless.

I gave a sidelong glance to Kakashi. He seemed normal at the moment… Would he explain things once we arrived to speak with the Hokage?

"Nice to meet you," I responded, ignoring the dying laughter of the two teenagers.

I blinked as I suddenly found Genma beside me, arm around my shoulder. I stared at him, and then back at his arm around my shoulder. "…" It's nice that a cute guy is hitting on me… but… this really isn't the time. Despite my blushing face, I managed an exasperated look. I had so much more things to deal with here!

"Yama-hime. Would you be as kind as to let me take you out for dinner tonight?" Genma offered me a winning smile.

"Um..." This guy got straight to the point, didn't he? Then I found Kurenai beside me, and Genma on the ground. I was still humming and hawing. I didn't seem to have the ability to string any coherent sentences together quite yet.

"Really, Genma, do you have to go at every poor girl on the street?" she asked wryly and turned to me, "Don't mind Genma, he's like that when he sees pretty girls." I raised my eyebrows slightly. _Pretty _girls? Me? I don't think so. Cute maybe, but not pretty. "Is he desperate?" I asked curiously. Kurenai started at my comment, before bursting into deep laughter. She clapped me on the back and nearly sent me pitching forwards. "You'll fit in fine here."

Genma raised a hand from his position on the ground, "_Only _beautiful _women_," He corrected, letting his hand fall again. "And isn't that a little cruel, Yama-hime? I'm not _desperate_…" Kurenai snorted. "No, you're just sex-hungry." Genma grunted at that.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's loud voice made me wince slightly, "Ano sa! Ano SA! Will you take me out for raaa-meeeenn? I'm done my mission today!" His chest was puffed out proudly, and he grinned his usual grin as he adjusted his head protector.

"Hai, Naruto, I see you," Iruka replied, not even bothering to look in his direction. It was obvious they were used to this kind of behavior from the boy. Iruka still had his attention on Kakashi, "I might take you out for ramen later,"

"_Yeah! Yatta_!"

Kakashi grunted, shifting his book to his other hand (the ruined book, remember?), "Excuse us, but we need to get going. Hokage-sama wishes to speak with Yama-san," I noticed how he stressed the title. I guess that he wouldn't be forgiving me any time soon.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, eyeing his book, "What happened… to your… err … book?"

I froze. Bad topic…

But to my surprise, he didn't do anything, unlike last time. Instead he glanced at me. "Hum. A raccoon managed to get a hold of it." Iruka hummed. "That's too bad."

Asuma merely chuckled. "Well maybe that's a sign that reading those books in front of children isn't exactly customary, Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged and glanced at me again. This time, the four people noticed his glance. I laughed nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

Everyone was looking from Kakashi to me, before back to Kakashi again. This process was repeated several times.

"Something we missed?" Asuma asked wryly, puffing his cigarette. Naruto and Sakura, who were in the middle of some squabble, stopped and turned their attention on me.

Kakashi didn't answer them, but snatched my arm and began to drag me down the walk, "Come, Yama-san."

Iruka eyed me curiously, "I suppose we'll hear this some other time, then?" he called after us.

Kakashi waved and continued to drag me along. Sasuke shrugged, before trailing behind us, with an eye goggling Sakura and a happy Naruto.

"Ja ne!" I called out behind, raising my free hand to wave. Genma lifted a hand in reply and called out.

"We shall meet again, fair lady!" I stared at him quizzically. What was he, a fan of the Victorian times? Ah, well. I have to admit though, the guy's sort of got class. I blushed and saw Kurenai give Genma a firm whack over the head, who glared at her in turn, rubbing his head. Asuma shook his head slowly, amused by their behavior.

Shrugging, I turned my attention to the moody Jounin, who was currently dead-set on dragging me around in Konoha.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

All four ninjas stared at the retreating backs of Team 7 and the newcomer.

"Something about her…" Asuma mused quietly, blowing a few smoke rings out.

Kurenai nodded, "She reminds me of someone."

"Yes," Asuma supplied, eyes hardening, "… Sasuke,"

Iruka looked between the two, confused, "What do you mean? She reminds you of the Uchiha? Sasuke?"

Asuma nodded, "Umari Yama.. Her looks have the same qualities of the Uchiha, although the personalities are quite different. I even thought that she was related to him when I first saw her. They have such close similarity in looks it was unnerving. Personality wise, however, they're miles apart."

Kuranai nodded thoughtfully, "I can sense a strange chakra around her, different from the usual chakras' I've known and sensed... You don't think... Do you think she's from around here?" She looked at Asuma.

The four started to walk down the street, in the opposite direction from Team 7.

"No," Asuma narrowed his eyes in confirmation. Iruka was shriveling his head back and forth, "What do you two mean? What are you two talking about?"

Kurenai smirked, "Did you notice her chakra flare up when she was flustered, Iruka-san?"

"Her chakra..?" he trailed off, in deep thought.

Asuma removed the cigarette from his mouth momentarily, "Her chakra has a different pattern. Usually, the normal pattern would be a swirl or just straight lines. Hers... however..."

"… I don't... quite understand," Iruka stated quite truthfully.

Kurenai sighed, "When her chakra flared up, it had a different pattern– rather... an s-curved pattern... not that much different than a normal pattern... but... It's hard to explain."

"… It seems to be a more... _evolved_ version of our chakra patterns today. Which leads me to suspect that either she has done excessive work in chakra patterns... or…" Asuma trailed off.

Iruka let out an 'Oh...' kind of sound, finally understanding, "But what does that have to do with Uchiha Sasuke?" He cocked his head at the mention of his former student.

"Well... nothing really," Kurenai stated, "But the other option that we can suspect... is that she isn't from around here... at all... in this time period," There were a few moments of silence.

"Are you suggesting time-travel?" Iruka asked in surprise. Asuma shrugged. "Possibly. How else would we explain it?" Iruka snorted.

"Excessive work in chakra?" He suggested. Kurenai laughed soundly.

"We should keep an eye on her." Asuma suggested.

Iruka nodded in understanding, "I agree."

Kurenai turned to face Genma, who had been silent during the entire exchange, "Genma? What do you think?"

Genma turned to face the rest of them; he had been walking ahead the whole time. There was a dreamy smile on his face, "Hmm?" he uttered dazedly.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes slightly, "What do you think of Yama-san?" she asked slowly; as if talking to a child.

Genma's grin widened, if possible, "She smells like cotton candy..."

**Two blocks away…**

"_BAKAAAAA_!"

SLAP!

Then there was a much quieter, "Ow..."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I gulped as we stopped in front of a large building.

The two main doors were a light wooden color with surrounding white walls. It was a very large and new building. But as I looked closes, I could see that the building wasn't new at all. In fact, it looked very worn and old, but very sturdy. The word 'Fire' was written in a circle in the inner circular building. The doors we were standing in front of only seemed to be the outer walls. And don't go thinking, 'but Yama, you're not supposed to be able to read!' Well let me remind you, I am Chinese. Therefore I am able to read kanji. And half of Japanese words are made of kanji.There fore I am able to read it.

As we went passed the outer walls after Kakashi had admitted entrance from a few guards there, I got a good view of the surroundings and the cliff behind the building. There, on the mountain side, were large, large carvings. It was like the carvings in Mount Rushmore located in the United States. I've heard of it, but never actually been there, only learning of it during my first few years of school.

But instead of the famous presidents, these were four different people. From my knowledge of 'Naruto', it should be the four great Hokages.

Sakura, spotting me admiring the statues, paused in step, a small smile forming, "Those are the four Hokages," She explained. I nodded slightly.

"I figured as much..." I murmured softly. By now, Kakashi had released my arm and gestured towards the stairs to the right, "The Hokage is waiting." he said simply, before climbing the stairs.

I followed him with the rest of Kakashi's three students.

At the top of the stairs was a doorway and beyond that, a hall that kept going. We went into that door and down the hall and then we entered another door, which was guarded by two guards in masks. I eyed them quizzically. One had a dog painted mask, and the other one had a tiger, so I could not see their identities.

They nodded at Kakashi.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, you three stay here." Kakashi informed them. Naruto pouted, crossing him arms.

"Nande dattebayo? I want to see the old man again! I want to come too!"

"Because this is critical information that will be discussed." Kakashi gave me a look as Sakura nodded. I frowned and as we went through, grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him through, "You're coming too."

Sasuke tried to tug his arm out of my grip, "I can't go in there." He said tonelessly. I shrugged, as the door closed behind us.

"Too late," I mumbled. I turned around and faced the Hokage.

"So you are the one who evaded the clever Copy Ninja of the Leaf Village," His kind voice set me off immediately. The Hokage looked very old and I had no doubt that he was.

He wore the red and white headdress, and I could see the wrinkles on his face under it - telling of his age.

Kakashi didn't respond to the comment. "Hokage-sama."

Sasuke grunted and nudged my leg with his toe, telling me to pay attention.

"I believe that you have a story that you should explain," The Hokage commented, "And I believe that Kakashi deserves an explanation as well." His eyes twinkled. He frowned upon noticing Sasuke, "Sasuke? You should not be in here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me, seeing as I was the one who had dragged him in here. I shrugged indifferently as Sasuke silently left the room.

Now I was nervous. At least I knew Sasuke wouldn't try and demolish me... but then again the Hokage wouldn't do that... would he?

I eyed the distance between myself and the door, which was to my right. I edged further away from Kakashi, who was on my left. Maybe I could make a run for it if something... happened.

I heard the chuckle of the old Hokage, "I think I am beginning to see why the young Uchiha was in here," he said humorously, "Now I believe we have something to clear up first." I frowned and edged nervously towards the door. "Let me tell you this, since it seems like Kakashi's mission was well met."

His mission? Kakashi was on a mission?

"Kakashi explained the situation of as to how you appeared in his room. He has no explanation of as to how you got there and it seems as if you have no explanation as well, correct?" I nodded slowly. "Therefore it was only safe to assume that you were a foreign spy from another country. We have no seen the likes of you in our village before.

I tensed. Shit. Were they going to treat me as a spy now? My eye twitched. Of all the scenarios I had thought up of, being treated as a spy was not one I had included. The Hokage raised a hand and I paused. "Relax. We do not intend to treat you as a spy." He must've seen my confused look because he answered my hidden question. "Kakashi's mission was to test and observe you. We saw no need to take interrogation with you when we could use a much easier method."

But what method? I still didn't trust them enough to talk. What if something I said would lead them to believe I _was _a spy after all?

"And so, your reports? Kakashi?"

Kakashi managed a small nod. "Negative. She doesn't seem to be from any other surrounding countries. She didn't respond to the cues and she didn't take advantage of the situation." Kakashi gave me a sideways glance. "If I must say something, I'd say she isn't a ninja at all." He said shortly. Oh wait, cues? Does that mean everything he's said was to try and get something out of me? Thank the gods I hadn't responded! What if I had? Well never mind that, I don't even remember any of the damn cues he made!

"You won't know the cues I made."

I jerked my head up in surprise, my mouth shaped in an 'o.'

"They're cues that special Anbu members only know." Kakashi continued. Anbu? The specialty squad? "She's harmless, Hokage-sama. But we still do not know where she came from." Kakashi stared at me. "She acted strangely when she arrived, like I had reported earlier."

The Hokage hummed and nodded and stared at me. I felt myself begin to sweat. Oh crap…

**An hour later…**

"And... I... uh... woke up... here." I stuttered the last part. "I was sleeping in my bed, I swear! I have absolutely no idea how I got here…"

"Mmmm..." Sarutobi mused, "You are not from this time period… I had thought that such a thing was possible." I managed an inward sigh of relief. I hadn't told them I wasn't even from this _world_. I just told them I was from a different time period and somehow, after pulling up random numbers and everything, they managed to believe me. But would I be able to pull such a lie off? I had yet to tell them what time period I was from. And on that note, what time period _was _it? What time period was _Naruto _set in anyway?

You know what? For the sake of my brain, I'm not even going to ask. And I'll make up an excuse if they try to figure out what time period I'm from (because technically I'm not from another time period…).

Wait a second… They didn't seem very surprised at the topic of time-travel. Perhaps it has happened before? I looked at Sarutobi (he had introduced himself earlier), "You're not surprised?" He glanced at me, "No, not really. Actually it would be the only explanation for your chakra. Your chakra... it is a strange one. I did not recognize it, it is even different from the Nine Tails' chakra." he explained. Kakashi's eye narrowed, confirming that he had felt it as well.

"But... I don't have any chakra... do I?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you do," Sarutobi said, "You may not have noticed it, like you have said. Perhaps in your time period you did not make much use of it. But it is present. Were you a civilian?" I nodded quickly. Yes, civilian I was. No need for you to believe otherwise.

Sarutobi linked his hands together slowly. "I suppose we should not delay this any further. Umari-san… do you have any idea what time period you are in?" I froze. Shit. After a few seconds of contemplating, I decided to tell them straight out.

"No." Kakashi's eyebrows rose. "And I don't have any intentions of finding out either. What if I managed to get back…" I paused. Uh… what should I add to that? "… and I am dragged down by the past? I do not wish for that to happen." Damn was I ever a good liar. The Hokage frowned.

"I suppose you have no intentions of telling us what time period you are from as well?"

I nodded. "I don't want to change anything," I answered truthfully. This way they would have no idea that I had incredibly accurate historical information. If I kept what 'time period' I was from a secret, they would have no idea how far in the future I was. "Besides, I think I'm quite far in the time period. I don't recognize anything at all." I added. There! Now they have no reason to think that I know anything at all.

"All right then." Kakashi cut in. "Are you sure you had no idea how you arrived?" I nodded innocently. I seriously didn't. Behind him, the Hokage sighed irritably. "Well I suppose keeping you any longer won't produce any results. I think that—"

I stopped concentrating on his words when a phantom pain slides from the palm and up my arm. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I stared curiously down at my right hand. What was that?

"… figure out what it is we need to do to…"

It happened again and I felt cold sweat slide down my forehead. Just _what _was that?

"Umari-san?" Kakashi's voice called out. "Are you all right?" I gave my head a shake.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Just a little tired I think." The Hokage nodded and continued.

"As I was saying. We need to keep your arrival a secret. Word of mouth travels fairly fast and I would rather not have gawkers and curious eyes. It would cause… unwanted attention to our village. Do you understand, Umari-san?" I nodded, wide eyed. Now that I think about it, my situation isn't exactly any better.

"Wonderful. On that note, we need to think of a story…"

This time, the pain felt like something was burning my hand from the inside out. I lifted my hand immediately and grimaced. My gaze landed on the cloth wrapped around my hand. That wound… "M-my hand…" I whispered. What the hell was that?

Kakashi frowned and the two of them glanced at my hand. "What's wrong?" Sarutobi asked in concern. My eyes squeezed shut.

My breathing rather ragged, I slowly opened my eyes, which had been closed tightly. Sarutobi was standing in front of me now, a concerned look on his face. Kakashi had caught my arm when I had almost keeled over.

My hand was unwrapped and Kakashi was studying the wound carefully. His eyes narrowed.

"It's not poisoned." he confirmed, "So I do not know why it is paining you to such a serious extent. Do you still have the tool that did this to you?" I nodded quickly, trying to ignore the pain still shooting up my arm and handed the bag to him.

"In my pouch..." Kakashi dug through the pouch quickly and a few seconds later pulled out a shuriken.

He frowned, "This?" I nodded.

"…Where did you get this?"

"I... I—"

"Shh, the pain should stop any second now. Wait until it fades," the Hokage commanded. I frowned. Fade? How did they know... To my astonishment, the pain faded right after the Hokage had spoken. Eyes wide, I stared at my wound, seeing it close and seal right before my very eyes.

"What- what was that?" I stuttered.

"Where and how did you get injured by this weapon?" Kakashi asked. His voice contained unmistakable urgency. Concerned for my own health, I decided that telling the truth here wouldn't hurt at all.

"…back at home; I thought I saw someone behind a fence. When I got there, no one was there, but I cut myself when I saw something in the grass… Someone _had_ been there though, I could tell. I don't know how though... I just knew someone was there."

Kakashi nodded grimly, "This is a fusing shuriken. It's different from the regular shuriken. It was, in fact, a top secret project that we had just found out about. However, only Jounin and our Hokage -" Kakashi nodded at the Hokage, "—know about this. We found this exact shuriken by two mutilated bodies nearly two weeks ago. It's different - as you can see, the curves of the shuriken are different, and it has a nasty hook on the end. And if you lift it up to the light, you can see the sheen of red rising from it." He glanced at me.

In turn, Kakashi lifted the shuriken up into the light, causing a red gleam to appear at my feet. I stared at it.

"What's that got to do with how it cuts people?" I asked nervously. The Hokage gave me a serious look.

"The shuriken was the cause of the mutilation of the two bodies we found. We connected a fluid that was found inside the bodies with a similar fluid that was on the shuriken." the Hokage said quietly.

"…And furthermore, it has led us to believe that a certain renegade is responsible for the making of this shuriken. Despite how it may look, this fusing shuriken has great capabilities." Kakashi commented, "Fusing can only be done between two people. One person starts off the fusing process by allowing themselves to be cut from this the shuriken. The next person must be cut by the same shuriken. Each shuriken has its own distinct fluid - like a person's fingerprints.

From what we have found _so_ far, fusing allows for enhanced abilities of both individuals, for it allows the pair to share chakra. However, they cannot share jutsu's. And as found, the process surely is not perfect yet - that is probably why this group was testing it on others..."

I paled. What if this thing was going to end my life?

"I don't think you have anything to worry about yet, Yama-san," Sarutobi said chuckling, "The process doesn't go any further than the fluid flowing harmlessly around in your body until the shuriken cuts another," His eyes turned grave, "We will have to keep this shuriken safe. However, I suggest that when you do wish to fuse with someone - I suggest you choose wisely. Despite me being against this process, the shuriken cannot be hidden forever."

I nodded mournfully. This stupid shuriken only added to my humongous list of worries. Then the Hokage frowned. "I did not think that this shuriken would still exist… if your time period is so far away as you said it was." I tensed. Crap. "However, I will not force you to tell me anything."

Kakashi helped me to my feet, handing the shuriken carefully over to the Hokage, who walked over towards his desk and picked up a piece of cloth, wrapping the shuriken in it, "I will have to find a good place for safekeeping this." he remarked.

I grunted. Great.

Then,

"Uchiha Sasuke, you may come out now, I believe you have hid there long enough," The Hokage announced in an amused voice. I glanced to the left in surprise, where there was a large window.

I heard a grunt and a ruffled and miffed looking Sasuke poked his head in from the top. He was looking at us upside-down.

"Hn," he flipped around, hopping into the room.

I stared at him curiously, "If you were going to listen anyway, why did you leave before?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Wanted to test my stealth skills."

"They're not very good."

"Shut up."

"No."

"You're just like the dobe."

"You're just like a dork." I retorted, glowering at him.

"Both of you be quiet." Kakashi silenced us, sending me a glare. I flinched and sat back down in my chair, staying silent. I seethed quietly inside. _'Didn't see him glare at _Sasuke._' _He was playing favorites! Or maybe he was just talking to me because he knew I should know better. I mean, I was _arguing _with a kid, for Pete's sakes.

Sasuke remained standing; with his arms crossed and unmoving from his spot by the window.

"Now, since you are here now, we cannot change that. We should figure out what we should do with you. I, the Hokage welcome you to our village, foreign traveler." Sarutobi announced. I stared at him. Was that my cover then? I looked at Sasuke out of my corner of my eye. It looks like Sasuke hadn't been there long— meaning that he hadn't heard much of our conversation. Huh, a traveler, was it?

Well maybe... maybe I could find some use for the chakra I had inside of me… I grinned at my idea. That _would_ be kind of fun...

"I want to be a ninja!"

I heard Sasuke choke.

"You want to be a what?!"

My grin faded, and my eyes hardened at the Uchiha boy, "I. Want. To. Be. A. Ninja." I repeated through clenched teeth. I heard him snort.

"Right,"

"Shut up, this is none of your business, anyhow," I turned to the Hokage, "I wish to be trained as a Konoha ninja." I paused and added. "It's time I stopped travelling so much and settled down." I put on my best sad puppy face.

The Hokage studied me thoughtfully, "Being a ninja isn't a game, and you should know this. There are risks and one of these risks includes death. This is a lifetime decision and you cannot go back, once you have taken its path."

Kakashi stayed silent, as did Sasuke. They didn't have any say in this.

I let out a slightly miffed sigh, "I realized that, Hokage-sama. But the fact that I'm from another place places me in danger, does it not?" I chose my words carefully. Sasuke was standing in here, remember? "Despite my efforts to keep where I'm from a secret, it will leak out sooner or later. Wouldn't that put me in danger? Besides…" I trailed off, "I have to learn something. I have to figure out answers to the many questions I have..." _'Not to mention that I want to learn to jump and teleport around!'_

Sarutobi stayed silent for a moment, "Very well, if that is your decision, I shall have Kakashi enroll you in the Ninja Academy. Once you graduate from there, we shall decide later on what we shall do with you,"

I beamed. "Great! When do I start?"

"When I enroll you," Kakashi retorted. My shoulders sagged. Knowing Kakashi, I would probably get enrolled all right... ten years from now... or... maybe he'll wait less... 8 years? Maybe 2 years? But... maybe he'll wait 20 years. I don't know.

I heard the Hokage laugh, "Do not worry. I know of this ninja's tardiness. Kakashi, you shall take her to the academy tomorrow to see Iruka. We'll see what he can do. He is the most experienced with beginners, after all. You may either have to take classes from the beginning or have a private teacher, that will be Iruka's choice." he glanced at me. "Perhaps reading will help as well." I managed to cover up a grimace.

I'm not a book-reader.

"It… might..." I fibbed. Okay, I lied. I don't know how far I'll get with reading. But perhaps it may help in the long run.

"Very well. In between your training, I think it would be best if you gained some field experience, since you are not quite young anymore. But... since you are here now, the numbers are uneven and there are no other teams with only two people on them. Mmm... Then I will allow you to shadow a team at your discretion. You shall follow them on their missions, to gain experience in our ninja world. I will speak to the Jounin teachers to see which teams will allow it."

I contemplated this for a moment. That wasn't too bad. At least I would get accustomed to this place better. I nodded in affirmation.

Sarutobi nodded, "Now, we just need to confirm where you are to stay for the time being." His gaze landed on Kakashi._ 'Oh… no way... no way in hell… he wasn't -'_

My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously, "There is _no_ way that you are going to stick me in a room with _that_ guy!" I protested. Eyes eyeing the Jounin nervously, I missed the amused expression on the Hokage's face. Him being a pervert wasn't the only reason I didn't want to live with him…

Kakashi offered me a lazy look, "Eh?"

"Whatever" I muttered.

"She can stay with me." a voice spoke up.

We all looked up in surprise. Sasuke had spoken. I had almost forgotten that he was even there.

"Very well," The Hokage looked pleased. "She will be in your charge, Uchiha Sasuke,"

He nodded.

I looked at the Hokage, "Are you going to contact me about which teams will allow me to follow them?" I asked. The Hokage nodded, "So far Team 7 has given permission."

"WHAT?!"

I heard Kakashi sigh, "Another troublesome student,"

"Shut up, Hatake." I growled. I heard the Hokage chuckle lightly.

"Technically, she won't be your 'student.' She will be following your team to gain experience. She also has the choice of other teams as well, as soon as I gain their permission. And it is not_ all_ missions she will be shadowing… I don't suppose she needs to gain experience on how to pull weeds? I did say at it was at her own discretion."

"By the way, Kakashi, what happened to your book?" he asked, eyeing it carefully.

I saw Kakashi's hand twitch and I glanced at him nervously. Even though I know that he was testing me earlier by acting so mad, it didn't make the fact that I had ruined his book any less of a truth.

That's when I saw his eye flick in my direction.

I backed up, eyes widening. Don't tell me he was actually—!?

"Uh uh," I protested, darting behind Sasuke as Kakashi lunged forwards. I saw the Hokage laughing in the background, obviously not caring. Luckily, I had brought Sasuke in.

'_Go me!_

'

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**(1) The popular 'yen' topic. Okay, I managed to 'approximately' translate the currency stuff. Since I'm Canadian, I changed the yen currency in Canadian dollars. If you're from another place, I suppose you can change the Canadian dollar thing into your country's currency, ok?**

**I've just been to Japan, so I'm used to doing all this stuff in my head when buying things. But the easier way to think about it is that 1 Canadian dollar is equal to 100 yen. Approximately, that is. The actually rate is like 1 Canadian dollar 94 yen or something (you know how the rates are always changing), but I'm rounding it up.**

**Like I said, this is only an approximation.**

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 12, 2008_


	5. 5 : Training

**Last Chapter: **

So, after the little mishap with the 'book-falling-into-the-water' incident, Yama managed to meet with the Hokage. After a few shocking events (the shuriken, etc) they finally managed to decide what to do with her. Now, how will she fare living with Sasuke and shadowing Team 7?

**Warnings**: Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 5 – **

"_Training"_

* * *

"Wake up," I groaned and rolled over, sticking the pillow over my head. I heard a grumble and then felt a nudge in my side.

"Get up."

"Go away." I mumbled. I could hear the few taps of footsteps retreating. Those same steps hesitated and I heard them walk back and end up near... close... very close to me. Then... silence. I groaned. He was beside the bed, wasn't he – the little bugger.

"Get up. You have to meet Kakashi today at the Academy." I heard Sasuke walk to my left side and then there was silence. I sighed in satisfaction; at last he had left me alone – now I could sleep!

Settling down and muffling a contented sigh into my pillow, I had just started to drift off into the sleep world again when the worst thing that could happen, happened.

A pressure on my side alerted me that something was wrong and I jerked awake, only to find myself saying hello to the hardwood floor a second later.

_THUMP!_

**Snap!**

"OW!" I cried out in pain. I sat up, groaning, "I think I broke something..." I peeked behind me and there I saw a broken pencil. Oh. I turned my gaze towards the source of my troubles, glowering up at Sasuke, "Is _that _how you welcome your guests to your home??"

"Hn."

Mumbling under my breath as I scrambled to my feet, I moved slowly towards the door on the left. I exited the room, and turned right to fumble for a door knob, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Finding one, I twisted it and stumbled into a room.

"What are you doing, going into my room?" I heard an emotionless voice ask. I wasn't too sure about it, but I thought I heard a tinge of amusement mixed into his tone as well.

Blearily, I peered behind me to see a stone faced Sasuke standing impatiently. I shrugged, "Huh, wrong room..." Just as I turned around, something glinted in his room, catching my eye. Curiously, I peered forwards, squinting slightly to see a picture frame on the night table by the bed.

It seemed to be a picture of a family. There was a man and a lady, as well as a little boy and another boy who looked like he was in his teens. Except, the older boy's face was covered. My mouth set into a grim line. I was guessing that this was his family. Sasuke's family.

I turned to go, but the father in the picture caught my eye. I frowned. I took a step forwards, and my eyebrows creased in confusion. His father looked so familiar...

Before I could get another look, Sasuke was in front of me, blocking my view.

"Move," I commanded, trying to peer around him. Even though Sasuke was shorter than me, the picture frame was on a lower night table, so I couldn't see it despite his height.

"Get out." He snapped. I jerked in surprise. His eyes were filled with anger. I backed up. Obliging to what he asked, I backed out of the room and darted into the washroom. I didn't want to mess with a Uchiha.

After brushing my teeth and combing my hair thoroughly (with a new brush, of course). Well, not exactly new, but it was from Sakura... I really didn't know where she had gotten it from. She said she had found it in a shop somewhere on sale.

I yawned and slogged sleepily out of the washroom, and turned left, only to slam into a wall. Ow... damn.

I rubbed my sore head. "Oh right... the stairs are to the _right_." I was used to going left because in my old home, I had to turn left from the bathroom to go down the stairs.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, not really worrying about falling down the stairs... since it usually took about 8 or 9 steps to –

**Trip! **_**Crash!**_

**Clang! **_**Boom!**_

— reach the stairs... I moaned in pain, lying in a tangled position at the bottom of the stairs.

"..." Sasuke was staring at me openly; fork halfway to his mouth as he was seated at a table to my left. This of course, was the kitchen. He certainly got to the kitchen fast. I wearily turned over onto my stomach, pushing myself off the floor, wincing as my body groaned in pain.

I also saw that I was lying right next to a coffee table that was wavering unsteadily.

"Don't move."

I froze, "What?" I asked worriedly, turning my head slowly to the right.

"Don't move!" Sasuke had stepped over, reached behind me and—

CRASH!

A potted plant promptly landed on my head. I dazedly shook my head, still on all fours.

'_What goes around comes around...'_ I dimly remembered thinking about the plant that fell on Kakashi's head a little while ago before I blacked out.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"...How long has she been out?"

"...hn... about 4 hours." Sasuke's voice answered. "But I think that she was only unconscious for about 20 minutes before her brain sent her to sleep mode."

"Was she really _that_ tired?"

"Hn."

I blearily opened my eyes... and stared up into a single eye.

Slap!

I had instinctively threw my hand up, and slapped something soundly. Whipping my eyes shut, I heard someone leap backwards which was followed by a loud crash. That was followed by a colorful stream of curses. And I mean a _very_ colorful stream of curses. Let's just say that adding the word cat and dog with several other explicit words has taught me a new curse. One I won't be repeating in a long time.

I lowered my arms (which had somehow ended up covering my head) slowly and cautiously looked across the room.

Opps.

Kakashi was lying flat on the ground near the kitchen table. A chair was tipped over and a red mark was showing on the visible part of his face. Sasuke was smirking from his position— leaning against a doorframe.

"Eh, gomen..." I muttered softly, watching the Jounin drag himself onto his feet and glare at me. He seems to be doing a lot of glaring lately. I found that I was lying on the couch in the living room, and I also spotted the remains of a broken pot (as well as the plant), in a dustpan nearby.

My eyes rose to Kakashi.

This wasn't really helping our already strange relationship.

Sasuke nodded his head in the direction of a closet to my left. "Don't you have something for him in that closet?"

I glanced at him in confusion. I bought something? Since when? I don't even have much money! Sure, I have a bit, but that doesn't mean that I would go buy something! Especially for _him_! But then again, buying something for him might curb his dislike for me. We didn't exactly get off on the right feet. And my rash actions probably did not help either. By rash actions, I mean physically abusing him when I wound up in his room (because it was totally not his fault), harming his book, and slapping him just now. I guess an apology wouldn't hurt. It's now like _he_ drew me into this world.

Sasuke nodded his head towards the closet again and I sighed wearily, getting to my feet and opening the closet. There, on the second shelf, was a wrapped package.

I stared at it in confusion, reaching out and wrapping my hand around it, and pulling it out.

"You got it for Kakashi." Sasuke muttered, "Remember? You bought it yesterday, _remember_?" I stared at Sasuke in confusion. No, I _don't_ remember, you brat. That's because I didn't buy anything. Kakashi only eyed it curiously before snatching it from my hand and tearing open the blue paper wrapping.

I was sure that Kakashi hadn't missed my confusion, but I didn't think he cared, since he got something out of it.

I lurched forwards when Kakashi suddenly gave me a clap on the back. What the-?!

"Domo!" Kakashi drawled. He smirked at my confused expression and walked out the door, holding something vaguely familiar in his hand, motioning for me to follow him.

It was the copy of Come Come Paradise that I had ruined the other day.

I stared at Sasuke, "… the hell??"

He shrugged. "You can't learn anything if Kakashi if he is mad at you,' he said tonelessly.

"How did you get a copy of that?" I asked suspiciously. I could have sworn that Sasuke's cheeks immediately took on a pink shade.

"..."

"That shade of pink really compliments your face, Sasuke." I grinned mischievously.

"..."

**A few minutes later...**

"Come on! It's now like I'm asking for much! Just an answer to—"

I was promptly pushed out the front door with an apple that Sasuke had shoved towards me in hand. After pestering him for about five minutes straight, I think he got annoyed at me and therefore, here I am. Outside. And I hadn't even got to my second question yet.

Why?

Why did he do it? Well, another question to add to my pile of growing ones.

Why he saved me that other time from Kakashi, why he offered to allow me to live with him and now this...

"Yo!" Kakashi said cheerfully. He was squatting on the roof of Sasuke's house. His house was a nice house. A very nice house, indeed. From what I knew of Sasuke, I had always suspected that he had a huge inheritance. But if he did, it didn't show. His house was a normal size one, about 1/2 the size of Kakashi's house. It was a plain white, with blue shutters on the windows. The door was also the matching blue door and the lawn was plain, with no visible flowers or any sort of lawn decoration. Well, that was expected, considering how Sasuke was. The inside was traditional Japanese styled home, while the outside was more modernized. A little odd, but not unwelcome.

It didn't seem to be anywhere _near_ the real Uchiha compound.

"Well, let's go." Kakashi chirped, leaping down from the roof and starting to stroll casually down the street, hand in one pocket and book in one hand, eyes scanning the words.

I guess apologize now would be a good time. "Uh… Ano-!" Kakashi paused, turning slightly. I scratched the back of my neck nervously, looking anywhere but him. "Erm… I know it wasn't your fault that… uh… what I mean to say is—" I broke off, embarrassed. "It's just… well… sorry about before." I stared at my feet. "I didn't mean to wreck your book. Or slap you. Or get you accused of assault."

Silence.

I twitched. An answer would be nice, you bastard.

"Ma…" he said finally. He suddenly appeared in front of me, eye smiling, and ruffled the hair on the top of my head. "Finally respecting your elders, are you?" My simple stare turned into a glare. "Well, it doesn't really matter." He gave my head another nudge with his knuckles, "But just so you know…"

I blinked at him.

"… I wasn't really mad when you dropped the book."

Kakashi started to walk away, whistling tunelessly. I gaped at his retreating back. Wait… what?

Starting after him, I called out. "What do you mean by that?! Weren't you all like '_wahahah, I'm going to kill you for ruining my book!'_ and all that?"

"Nope." Finally catching up to him, I set my pace to match his. "You liar! You attacked me and everything!"

"Oh, that? I was just testing to see if you had been lying about your earlier story – about how ninjas didn't exist and whatnot. Besides, have you forgotten the mission the Hokage had given me?" His right eye glanced at me. "You were very clumsy."

I scowled at him but paused. I had forgotten. The Hokage _had _given him a mission.

"Well, it's not like you weren't either." I crossed my arms and pointedly looked away. "A ninja doesn't get whacked in the face with a book." I smirked. "…or slapped in the face by a girl who just woke up."

"…"

"Woah, woah, woah! I was just kidding! Just kidding, all right? No, no, no, don't look at me like that! Waaahhh! Put me down! Put me down!!"

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Oh, so _this_ is the Academy..." I murmured softly, glancing around. I spotted a swing by a crowd of trees and I narrowed my eyes... a scene flashing through my head.

_Naruto... sitting forlornly on the swing as he watched a large group of students that were crowded around the Academy's entrance. It was obviously graduation day._

I stood there, head cocked and staring at the swing. Was that a memory lapse that had just happened in my head? Was it part of the long, faded memory of mine?

"Yama-san?"

I blinked, and turned around to find Kakashi staring at me, his eye blinking slowly at me.

"Hai?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I murmured. I must have stared at the swing longer than I thought I did. "Anyway, let's continue on... I guess."

He only raised an eyebrow before leading on again, eyes happily focused on his book in hand. I deadpanned. How does this guy walk straight with that kind of book in his hand?

I shrugged as we entered a door in the side of the rather large building and we appeared in what seemed to be a larger foyer-like place. There was a door to the right with a window beside it. Beyond the window sat a young woman, typing away furiously at a keyboard of a computer.

She looked up as we entered. Her brown eyes flashed briefly at the sight of me before it flicked back towards Kakashi. "Good morning, Hatake-san,"

"Ohayo, Jun-san," Kakashi returned, "You wouldn't happen to know where Umino-san may be, would you?"

She paused slightly, "Mmm... I would believe that he would be in his office right now. He doesn't have a class to teach at the moment." she offered, smiling sweetly. Kakashi managed a cheery smile.

"Arigatou!"

"No problem," She flashed me another glare which I returned with a confused look, before following the sly Jounin down a hall and taking a left. We past by several doors, half of which were open. Inside them, I could see that classes were going on. Students that saw me pass would stare out the door in curiosity, until I couldn't see them anymore after I had passed.

OH! I get it! That person at the front was jealous... but who the hell would be jealous just because I was with _this _guy? There were thousands on guys better than _him_— but then again... Bah. I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment. I have enough troubles to deal with already.

_'Are you sure about that?'_ a voice snickered in my head.

_'...shut up Taka.'_

_'I'm hurt!'_

"We are here." Kakashi stated finally, stopping beside a green door. I nodded briefly.

We entered a brightly lit room. There was a desk to my left and a chalkboard to my right. The windows were straight ahead of us and behind a desk. And voila, there sat none other than Iruka, whom I had met a little while back.

Iruka looked up when we entered. He smiled at the sight of Kakashi and I, but offered a curious look at me. I paused, shrugging before glancing expectantly at the silver haired man. Iruka stood up from where he sat, rubbing the bridge of his nose patiently. I could see the pile of papers on his desk. My guess was that those were the Academy's records or something of the like.

"Ohayo Umino-san," Kakashi greeted lazily, finally slipping his book into his pocket.

"Hatake-san," Iruka responded, pausing when he glanced at me behind Kakashi. He gave me a small smile and nod. "What brings you here this fine morning?"

Kakashi shrugged, raising one slim eyebrow, "Nothing important, really. Hokage-sama wishes that Yama-san here be trained," Kakashi glanced back at me, giving me a hefty look. More like _I_ wished to be trained. So that when the next kid -cough-Sasuke-cough- comes along, he won't kick my ass all the way to hell and back. Maybe by the time that time rolls around again, I can actually defend myself. And to defend myself means not count on luck that I would fall down a hill to evade shurikens and kunai again.

Iruka nodded and turned to me with a small encouraging smile. "I suppose so. But it all depends on what her skill level is at already.'

Uh...

"..." Kakashi deadpanned.

"May I test her?"

"Um... Umino-san... that might not be a good—" Kakashi broke off when Iruka indicated to the small sparring arena outside the window and was gone. I stared blankly at the spot Iruka was moments before.

I raised a hand. "Can I learn how to do that?" Kakashi gave me a deadpan look and I laughed sheepishly.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Now, let's see what you're at."

"Hm... this might not... be... you see..."

In a flash, Iruka had sped at me with a shuriken in hand, throwing it directly towards me. Upon instinct, I snapped a hand up and I... To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure _what_ I was trying to do. All I know was that I just did it out of instinct. Well, all I knew was that I did it automatically because my eyes weren't even open when I did it. I had closed them the moment I saw Iruka rushing towards me. Coward much?

Everything was quiet.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. And that's when I found, in my hand between my index and middle finger, the very same shuriken Iruka had just thrown. My gaze rose and met a perplexed Iruka and astonished Kakashi.

What the hell made me do that?

'_I helped you.' _a voice whispered.

'_Oh, it's you.'_

'_Some greeting I get.' _Taka snorted.

'_Whatever. How the hell did you manage that?'_ I grumbled.

'_The same way I managed to dodge that Copy Ninja's moves.'_

'_In other words, you are not going to tell me, are you?'_ I accused suspiciously.

'_Nope.'_

'_Baka.'_ I growled.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. I only stared at him blankly. Iruka offered me a small smile.

"Kakashi-san, I thought that when you meant 'a student for me to train,' you meant one that was way below what seems to be her level. Her training seems fine to me. From the speed that her hand was raised and from the position she is now in... " How the hell could he tell by just me catching a shuriken? I looked down at myself. My knees were slightly bent, and my arms were raised in a defensive position.

"... She seems fine. I don't see why you shouldn't get a high level Jounin to train her. I'm the sort of teacher that would train a beginner student."

"What would've you done if I hadn't caught the damn thing? Or hadn't dodged it?" I snapped suddenly. What if—? Iruka laughed sheepishly.

"That's what medic-nin are for..."

I could feel my eye beginning to twitch madly. I saw Kakashi grin, "Then I'd have one less of a thorn in my side." His grin faded and he regarded me closely with a serious look, "How did you catch it? You said that you didn't have any previous training."

How the hell was I suppose to explain this?! Stupid Taka guy... He was better off letting me get hit by that thing.

"Uh... That was a... accident," I stammered, "I really have no idea what anything is. I don't even know how to use chakra!"

It's true; I really, really don't know how to use it. I mean, I understood how it worked and everything, but I just didn't... know how to use it. Knowledge isn't everything apparently.

Iruka paused. "Very well, even though I don't think you would need it, I shall train and teach you anyway, since Hokage-sama seems to be in favor of this as well." he agreed hesitantly.

"Well then it is settled," Kakashi grinned, "Now then, I think I should be off, I have a few students to teach today!" In the next second, he had vanished in a puff of smoke.

I stared dumbly at the vanishing smoky air, "Where does that smoke come from anyway?"

Iruka only grinned, "You will find out when you become a Jounin,"

"Which will only take about 10 billion years," I grumbled.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A month later...**

"Yes! You've finally got it!" Iruka sighed in pure exhaustion, flopping against a nearby tree wearily. He gave me a small wink, "After what? A month and a half?" I fought the urge to glare at him. Even though Iruka looked innocent at first, I soon learned that this was not the case. The guy was even more devious than Kakashi was! And Kakashi wasn't actually all that bad... wait, what am I saying? I think I'm going insane here now. Kakashi wasn't bad? I bet the guy was secretly a slave driver, despite his lazy front.

Okay, anyway, back to Iruka. The guy's sneakier and slyer than a fox! But then again, it shouldn't be surprising, given his profession. You need to be better than your students - especially if you had _Naruto_ as your student.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, offering a sheepish smile. It had been about a month and a half since the day Kakashi had brought me to the Academy for training.

Unfortunately, I didn't get the hang of using Chakra until two weeks later, which probably slowed my training down a lot. That alone had Iruka on his toes every morning. Using chakra… is a little hard to explain. Let's put it this way. Everyone has chakra, but now everyone is aware they are using it. When you lift a box, you are using chakra. In other words, chakra is energy.

For people who don't normally use chakra, or aren't use to the idea that chakra (energy) can be drawn out, it's difficult to try at first. However, there is a slim difference between energy and chakra. Energy is what you use to do everything. It becomes _chakra_ when it passes the limit point. The limit point is the point where you are drawing that energy to use as chakra. So to put it simply, chakra is just a more enhanced version of energy that you need to draw out.

But since I was a person who wasn't raised with the idea of chakra, it was very stressful... for Iruka anyway. Not that stressful for me. It was rather relaxing for a change. I didn't have to go to school - or work. And all I would do was try to memorize those stupid hand seals... and the order they went in. And I tell you, those were hard to memorize! Okay... maybe not for most people, but I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box here!

Anyway, I had learnt a bunch of basic techniques and now I had just finally gotten the hang the new jutsu that the Hokage had wanted me to learn. Well, okay, it was more of a move that _Kakashi _had wanted me to learn. It was something called Mizu Bunshin no jutsu. It easily translated to the **'Water Clone Technique.'**

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"_Mizu Bunshin no jutsu," Kakashi stated. Iruka looked at him, startled._

"_Why that high level of technique?" Iruka asked in confusion._

_I stood in the background, looking back and forth between the two, perplexed._

"_.. Hokage-sama's orders," Kakashi concluded lamely. I had a feeling that it wasn't just Hokage orders... but why would he - _Kakashi _- help me?_

_'What was going on?'_

"_...you want me to teach that technique to her?"_

_Huh? I perked up, what technique? The Water Clone thingy? Sounds rather interesting actually – I like water very much. Actually, now that I think about it, water techniques sound fun compared to fire techniques._

_Kakashi turned, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. I glanced at Iruka for an explanation._

"_He wants me to teach you the Water Clone Technique," Iruka explained, handing me a scroll, "Here are the seals for it, you will have to do the majority of it by yourself, since I don't know the Water Clone Technique."_

"_Uh... but why?"_

_Kakashi's voice suddenly drifted by, "Because you seem to like water so much," _

_It was loaded with sarcasm. Oh… Now that I think about it, I had borrowed a book from Sasuke's shelf about water techniques. And I think Kakashi had caught me with it once. Was he doing me a favor? Or…?_

_I flushed slightly, remembering the book incident._

_Iruka looked at me sideways, "What was that about?"_

"_...Nothing."_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Yea…" I mumbled, "Now can I go home?"

"Not yet." Iruka said sternly, "You have to continuing learning different jutsu's and skills. Although I must admit, even for a beginner like you, your chakra control is almost perfect,"

I smirked, mentally raising a victory fist. Yeah!

It disappeared when Iruka spoke his next lines.

"But that does not mean it is perfect. You still need to work on it. You may not have any trouble calling it to your will now, but you still have trouble harnessing it. You're still having trouble with drawing enough chakra for techniques," He paused. "Perhaps it is because you are unsure whether other not you have enough chakra for a certain jutsu... Now, let's start by you learning some simple jutsu's before we go on to learn some harder ones. Although I must say that the Water Clone Technique was a technique that you probably shouldn't have had enough chakra for... I wonder how Kakashi would know you would have enough." Iruka paused, giving me a puzzled look. Then he shrugged it off quickly, "Anyway, you _did _study the sheet I gave you on hand seals, am I correct?"

I face faulted.

"Uh..."

**2 seconds later…**

"Yama!!"

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I plopped onto the sofa in Sasuke's house (now known as _our _house, well... not really, but close enough!), and sighed loudly, stretching my sore limbs. I closed my eyes, relishing the silence the house provided.

Home... I really do miss that place. Sure, this place was okay and I got to learn new things everyday. But I really did miss my mother. When would I be able to see her again? In this world... I didn't have anyone to talk to... about my feelings and stuff. Talking to Kakashi – just... no – that's not going to happen. As for Naruto... forget it, the stuff I tell him will end up all over the village in less than an hour. Besides, he probably wouldn't be able to offer much advice. Sakura, then? Well... I'm not exactly sure I want to talk to her about this kind of thing. She might tend to overreact. And Sasuke? That's like talking to a brick wall. A brick wall that will grunt and go 'hn' every time you say something to it.

And speaking of the devil...

"You shouldn't lay there after training."A voice cut in. "You should stretch out your muscles."

"Shut up." I grumbled. I heard a clank of a few pots in the kitchen before it was silent. I'm glad Sasuke can cook. Because I sure as hell can't. If it weren't for him, I probably would've turned into another Naruto, eating ramen for every meal.

"Kakashi says you should be able to come with us on our mission tomorrow."

I opened one eye, staring into the dark eyes of Sasuke.

"Why." I grumbled. I would have been able to sleep in tomorrow, since Iruka had told me that I would get a one day break. Kind of like a holiday, I guess. And having a day off was very tempting, because maybe I could actually go out and find a part time job to make money. I needed to buy some new clothes or something. Wearing clothes that Sasuke had found in his attic was just not cutting it. It was all; black, black, grey, and oh my god! A blue! I don't think I could handle anymore black.

"I don't know. Go ask him."

I glared at Sasuke. This guy was just like Taka. Well, not that whole 'brick wall' thing, but the whole 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-so-I'll-send-you-around-in-a-circle-looking-for-an-answer-instead' kind of thing.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**The next day...**

"Now then, Kakashi's seventh unit's next mission is... Well... let's see... we could have you do another D-rank mission. How about baby-sitting for Yojyu-sama's boy? Or shopping for groceries... or helping dig up potatoes at..." the Hokage paused, looking down at his copy of missions to be completed.

As the Hokage had listed out each of the D-ranked missions that could be carried out, I could see Naruto shaking his head furiously to each suggestion. The rest of the team didn't look like they were doing so well either... Sakura was staring at the ceiling with a wistful expression on her face, Kakashi looked like he was mentally banging his head on the ground at each suggestion and even Sasuke's glare at the floor deepened with each mission listed out. I knew it was only a matter of time before there would be a hole in the floor and smoke drifting up to alert the smoke detector...

I twitched. I think the Hokage was trying to scare the team or something. He had said earlier that I didn't need to go on any missions that didn't really mean… anything.

Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"No! No to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!" Naruto glared at the Hokage. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Somehow... I knew he was going to do that." I muttered in amusement. Kakashi grunted beside me, "Maa... this was going to happen someday. But it just _had_ to be today, didn't it?"

But nevertheless, I raised my hand. "I'm going to have to agree with Naruto. I don't want to spend the day weeding a garden when I _could've_ had the day off." At that I glared at Kakashi, who merely gave me a shrug.

"Baka!" Iruka bolted up from his seat beside the Hokage, "You are still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!" Iruka glared at me and I shrunk back. I should've kept my mouth shut. I was going to be in for it at my next training session.

"But, but…!" Naruto started, "We've only been doing dumb missions lately. I want something exciting! Something that will get everyone noticing me! Something that will show the whole world that I-" I smirked. I was certainly glad that I didn't have to follow them before if all they had been doing were 'dumb' missions. However... I let out a heartfelt sigh. Maybe the Hokage wasn't trying to scare them. This was probably another one of those dumb missions too, from the looks of Iruka's glares and the Hokage's sighs. But hey, look on the bright side, if the team gets sent on another dumb mission than I can just sleep while they walk the dog or something. Or maybe I could sneak off and go job-hunting. I could also blame Kakashi, seeing as he was the one who said I should be able to come on the mission today.

"_Gajek!!"_ Naruto let out a strangled noise, landing suddenly on the floor face first. Kakashi's hand was posed in the air; he had obviously struck Naruto down to shut him up.

"Shush," the Jounin grumbled.

"Naruto! It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are," the Hokage scolded. Naruto leapt to a cross legged sitting position, rubbing his head furiously. He looked up, a look of curiosity dawning his face.

The Hokage shook his head firmly, "Look, a lot of clients come to this village every day. The request can vary from things like baby-sitting to assassinations. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it..." Sarutobi held up a sheet of paper. I cocked my head curiously. I couldn't read all of it anyway - I wasn't Japanese natively, remember? - But I could see that some of it had been x'ed out by a red marker. "... and they are separated in ranks of A, B, C, and D according to difficulty. In this village, we separate the people into Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins according to their abilities."

"We higher officials assign the missions to ninjas with the appropriate abilities. Jounins get A-rank missions. Chuunins get B-rank and C-rank missions. And of course, Genins get D-rank missions - occasionally getting the easier C-rank missions. And if we complete the mission, we receive a fee from the client. Since all of you have just recently become Genins, D-ranked missions are the best for you." the Hokage stood up, unrolling a scroll and revealing various listed D-rank missions.

However, Naruto wasn't even facing him. His back was to the Hokage, and he was talking to us, "I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat a miso ramen today!" he declared. I narrowed my eyes. He really did have ways of pissing people off, no matter who they were.

"_LISTEN_!" the Hokage exploded. Whoa. I backed up a step. He looked like he was at his limits. Awkwardly, I tipped back and forth on my toes. This definitely felt awkward. I wasn't really part of the Team, so I couldn't really say that the Hokage's scolding applied to me as well. But then again, I was following the Team to gather experience in this ninja field - even if it meant learning that the Hokage had a mean streak.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi turned their attention onto the Hokage. I rolled my eyes, they hadn't been listening either, were they? Naruto whipped around, still sitting on the floor. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gomen," he mumbled.

"Ah... you always lecture me like that, pops." Naruto scowled, "But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" he continued, hands resting on his knees.He gave his 'superior' a goofy grin, "I'm a ninja now! And I have the evidence-" Naruto adjusted his forehead protector, "- to prove it! I'll show all of you that I'm not the same kid I was before! Just wait!"

"Hmmph!" Naruto turned to face us again with his arms crossed, a pout plastered across his face.

Kakashi rolled his eyes upwards, rubbing the back of his head in exasperation. "I'm going to get yelled at later..." I heard him mutter. I was right beside him.

I sighed and rubbed the side of my face wearily. Maybe I should've feigned sick today and stayed home. Then I could still be curled up in bed all nice and cozy. My eyes glazed over briefly. Mmmmm... Bed. Shaking my head, I glanced at Kakashi sideways and stifled a laugh at the look on his face. I gave Kakashi a brief grin.

Kakashi rolled his eyes in my direction, but said nothing.

I saw Iruka's mouth open in surprise, before he closed it, a proud look on his face. Even the Hokage puffed his pipe, looking rather pleased.

"Okay, I understand." Team 7 looked up in surprise, me included. Naruto's pout had disappeared.

"If you insist, I will allow you to take on a C-ranked mission. It is to escort a certain person." Hokage continued.

Naruto turned around, still squatting, "Really?" He looked rather excited.

"Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?" Naruto's eyes glimmered, "Or maybe someone who has a treasure that needs to be protected and the great Uzumaki Naruto will come and save the day when a thief tries to steal it?? Huh? Tell me, tell me!"

"Don't get so hasty." The Hokage grumbled, smoke rising slowly from his pipe. Kakashi let out a small groan, "There goes my day with my book..." he muttered mournfully. I saw Sasuke and Sakura glance at him sideways, as though they had already expected it.

"I knew that he was lazy right from the very second I first saw him..." Sakura muttered, her jade eyes narrowing at their Team's sensei.

"I'll introduce him now," Then in a louder voice, Sarutobi called out, "You can come in now,"

Everyone glanced simultaneously towards the door. Slowly it creaked open. The first thing I saw was a bottle of beer. I glared at it. Great first impression - I didn't like the guy already.

"Nani? They're all kids!" Even more of a reason why you shouldn't be drinking here, buddy.

I studied him. He casually lifted the bottle, taking a swig. Grimacing slightly as some excess alcohol leaking down his gray beard, I shuddered. No offense, but really... He wore glasses and a large black shirt, complete with beige shorts. A pack hung from his back and a hat was placed precariously atop it. A white towel was draped around his neck.

"Hey, is the smallest one there with that idiotic face really a ninja?" His cheeks were slightly red, confirming that he was a little, if not a lot, drunk.

Naruto burst into loud laughter, "Haha! Who's the smallest one here with the idiotic face?" He glanced around, but his two teammates didn't answer - both of them had their eyes closed. They both simultaneously stepped closely to Naruto. As if an imaginary line had gone across their heads, Naruto found out that he was the shortest.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto bolted forwards, but Kakashi's hand on the back of his shirt stopped him. It was quite comical, really. Imagine tying a rope to the end of your younger sibling's shirt (that he/she is wearing) and throw a piece of candy several meters away. Watch as he/she runs for it, but since the rope you used is only a couple of feet long, watch in amusement as he/she jerks back suddenly. A great thing to do to pass the time!

...

Or you can just watch as someone runs full tilt into a brick wall and then bounces off of it - flying several feet. Same difference.

"Don't kill the man you're suppose to escort, baka," Kakashi said wryly, tightening his hold as Naruto jerked against his grip.

Naruto, kept yelling, "I'm going to kill you! Tear you into shreds and -!"

"Eh..." The man sighed and suddenly a name came through my head. Tazuna... His face appeared in my head, along with his name, but nothing associated with him drew up. I frowned. Curse my dumb memory! I hated being left in the dark. But then again, I guess it's safe to say that _every_ human being hates being left in the dark - it _is a_ part of human nature to be afraid of the unknown.

"I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I request that all of you protect my life with yours until I complete the bridge." Fat chance there, buddy. Playing the heroine isn't my style. Playing the hero/heroine for some drunk idiot isn't _anyone's_ style.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Yoshe!" (_All right!)_ Naruto cried, pumping both fists into the air. We stood a little ways behind him and Tazuna. We meaning; Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and myself, of course.

"Let's go!"

"What are you excited for?" Sakura growled. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and she was holding her stomach. Almost immediately, I realized that she must've gone on one of her 'dieting' streaks again and had skipped supper and most likely breakfast from this morning as well. Maaa, serves her right! Someday I was going to have to pound into her head that being skinnier than a pencil wasn't going to get you the guys. Some guys liked girls with meat on their bones.

"Because I've never gone out of this village before!" Naruto said, grinning and glancing left and right, his left hand shading the sun. He reminded me of a chipmunk - skittering here and there looking for acorns. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

Tazuna glanced back at us, a strange expression on his face. "Hey, will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could sense the look of murder that was probably intent on Naruto's face.

"I, a Jounin, will be accompanying you." Kakashi said, laughing lightly, "Where he cannot protect you, I will." _'More like protect your own book, first.' _I snorted, earning an odd look from Sasuke and Sakura. I could see it already. Tazuna and the three students in a burning house... and his precious book sinking into a lake (courtesy of yours truly).

... And Kakashi would dive headstrong into the dark water.

A few seconds later, Naruto whirled around, "Hey, geezer, don't underestimate ninjas! I am a great ninja! I am the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day!"

Tazuna snorted, "Hokage? You mean you're going to be like that old geezer back there? No offense kid, but you don't have what it takes to be patient... Just look at you now, jumping all over the walls."

Naruto glared at the bridge-builder, "I don't care what you say! I'll be a different Hokage than all the rest of them! I'll start a new generation, make a new nindou!" Naruto smirked, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he finished proudly, "Remember it, dattebayo!"

"Hokage is the number one ninja in the village right? I don't think a guy like you could get that title," Tazuna retorted, drinking from his bottle.

Naruto popped, "Shut up! I'm willing to go through any hardship to become a Hokage!" He growled, "If I become Hokage, you'll _have_ to notice me!"

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled. I smirked, unconsciously glancing around nervously. For some reason, I felt really unnerved and nervous. I wasn't sure why though... You ever get that chilling feeling that something bad is about to happen? Well, I was feeling that now. And with my luck, my intuition would be right and some bad _would _happen.

"Notice that you said 'If,' Naruto," I pointed out. Naruto glared at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over.

"I won't kid. That is, even if you become the Rokudaime Hokage," Tazuna snorted, before turning and walking down the path, pointedly expecting us to follow him.

At that, Naruto seemed to turn red and purple all at the same time and tried to leap forwards again. Kakashi casually reached out, latching onto the back of his shirt. "Stop it, stupid," he grumbled.

"I'm going to kill you!!" Naruto snarled, jerking against Kakashi's firm hold, "Hanashite! (_Let go_) Come on! No! Let me at him! I need to hit him at least _once_! Come on Kaka-sensei! Just one hit! Just one little, itty, bitty hit!"

I frowned as Sasuke and Sakura started moving after the old geezer. I glanced around uneasily; there went that uneasy feeling again. There didn't seem to be anything wrong, really. Large oak trees on either side of the wide dirt road (and when I saw wide, I mean _wide_ - about 25 meters wide), the occasional chirp of a song bird... Everything seemed fine. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight and I should be feeling good about that! But somehow...

Kakashi glanced at me, finally letting go of Naruto who crossed his arms and began to sulk. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I said quite truthfully, "But something doesn't seem right."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A few hours later...**

"Ano... Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked hesitantly. We were all walking in a horizontal line, except for Naruto - who walked ahead of us, refusing to speak with anyone of us. Probably because of Tazuna's earlier comments and our 'unsupportive' attitudes I suppose.

"Hai,"

"You're from the Country of Wave, right?"

"And what about it." Tazuna drawled lazily.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, are there also ninja in that country?"

"Iie," Kakashi answered, "There are no ninja in that country," I perked up, "... But while the culture and customs of other countries maybe different, hidden villages and ninja do exist,"

I paused. Well, this sounded interesting. Maybe something he'll say will trigger my memory and help me remember something!

Kakashi glanced at me momentarily before continuing, "To the many countries that exist on this land, the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers. In other words, that is how they are able to keep their relationship with the neighboring countries. They are able to protect themselves and give other villages a fair warning that they are not apt to being attacked. But the villages aren't under control of that country."

"They are supposedly equal in position. On a small island like the Country of Wave, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries..." Kakashi paused, "...there is no need for a ninja country. They are completely surrounded by water - in a way the ocean is protecting them. Among the countries that have a ninja village... - the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth.. - all occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Ninja Powers," He began to list the different countries and villages.

"Country of fire's hidden village of **Konoha **(**leaf**), Country of water's hidden village of **Mist**, Country of lightning's hidden village of **Cloud**, Country of Wind's hidden village of **Sand**, and Country of earth's hidden village of **Rock**. Only the leader of each hidden village is allowed to carry the name of 'kage'. There is Hokage (**fire**), Mizukage (**water**), Raikage (**lightning**), Kazekage (**Sand**), Tsuchikage (**rock**), and they are otherwise known as the "five kages". They are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousands of ninjas that exist in the countries throughout the world,"

I contemplated this information slowly. It hadn't triggered any kind of memory, and in fact all the information sounded completely new to me. "So it's kind of like having the different countries ruled by a government official... or in the case of Japan, there are governors for each prefecture!" I concluded. Team 7 and Tazuna stared at me.

"You have to tell me about it sometime," Kakashi said carefully, giving me a look. I started and bit my lip, "That's what I read in books, that is!" I laughed sheepishly, "I'm not sure where it is though..." Sakura gave me a curious look but didn't pursue the matter.

I let out a deep breath. Whew. That was close. For a few minutes there I had forgotten that Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna didn't know about where I was from. I wasn't sure if Sasuke had overheard us earlier either... but you can't be too careful.

"Wow!" Sakura mused thoughtfully, "Then Hokage-sama must be a great man!" I smirked. I had a feeling that Sakura wasn't even tell the real truth. She was probably thinking something along the lines of... _'Is that old geezer really a great man as he says he is? Sounds fishy to me...'_

Naruto stopped walking, arms crossed. He was fuming about something inside... most likely. He was nodding to himself. By now everyone had stopped walking.

"Hey," Kakashi's voice caught everyone's attention, "You all just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" Since they were in front of us, I couldn't see their expressions. But Sakura and Naruto shook their heads rather quickly, repeating, "No, no, no..."

"Ma," (well), Kakashi started, "don't worry. We won't have any ninja battles in a c-ranked mission," Kakashi rested his hand on Sakura's head, smiling under his mask.

"Then there's no worry about meeting a foreign ninja!" Sakura mumbled. She wrung her hands once and gave Kakashi a tentative smile, "Right?" Tazuna shifted uneasy, running a hand through his scraggly hair. I frowned as I saw his eyes dart about, as if he were searching for something... or _someone_.

Kakashi grinned, "Hai!"

I gave Kakashi a sideways glance, "What about ninjas that betray their country?" Kakashi's expression changed and I immediately regretted my question. Me and my stupid mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke flinch. Eee... did I hit a sore spot? Naruto only glanced at Kakashi, his eyes glittering with curiosity.

"They are known as the missing-nins, hunted by the hunter-nins,"

That was all he said about it. We continued out trek, but this time relatively quietly and a lot more well... sullen, you could say. I may not have much remembrance of this _Naruto_ stuff... but I'll tell you this, this entire group of people had a lot more skeletons in their closets than I did.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**About an hour later...**

I sighed. This was so damn boring...

Then... I heard a clink of metal against metal and I furrowed my brows in confusion. What the heck was the sound?

I whipped around and was roughly pushed aside, just in time to see two shuriken linked chains wrap around Kakashi.

"Nani?!" Even Kakashi looked surprised. This wasn't good...

"What is it?" Sakura cried out.

"First one!" The two intruders were dressed in complete black with black capes. Each had a hidden mist head protector. And to top it all off, both even had gas masks. Terrorists much, anyone? One shook his black hair, focusing his gaze on me, before they both pulled their chains. Kakashi was reduced to a pile of red debris. My eyes widened in horror at the blood now covering the ground, but my attention was immediately drawn to something else. The two were moving already.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried out. I myself let out a strangled cry and glanced back at the others. Sakura had a look on absolute terror on her face and Tazuna looked startled, but not surprised. Why?

That's when I saw something flash from behind Naruto, "Second one..." My eyes widened. Suddenly Sasuke leapt up into the air, before unhitching a shuriken and throwing it as the two let loose their chains. The shuriken caught the chain, nailing it to a tree. Before I could blink, he had thrown a kunai, securing the tie.

The two tried to get loose, "It won't come out!" one of them growled. The other snorted, "He's a freaking brat, and we can handle him!" I felt my arms convulse slightly - I had to do _something_. I had training, right? I had to do _something_!

I leapt forwards, and pulled Naruto out of the way, just as Sasuke landed on the two intruder's huge chain, metal arms. Yeah, do _something..._ like save Naruto from being torn to pieces. Like Kakashi had been. I bit my lip. Was he really gone? Just like that? But...

There was a pained grunt and I saw Sasuke take a firm hold of the two intruder's arms - one's left and the other's right. The next thing I knew Sasuke had let out a sadistic smirk, which made me shudder and as if the two masked ninjas knew what he was about to do, they both attempted to get out of Sasuke's hold.

"Hn." But apparently breaking their arms was not what Sasuke had in mind - or at least, that's what _I _thought he would do.

Instantly, Sasuke kicked his legs out, catching them both in the face. Following that, their chains snapped off with a sickening clank and already they were gone. I couldn't see where they had gone. I blinked and scanned the surroundings carefully. Trees... trees... boulders... bushes... There! They were there. One on my left and one of my right - and they were both black blurs. They had darted around, heading straight for Naruto and me.

I saw Naruto's eyes widen as one made a beeline for us and the other went for Tazuna. There was uncertainty in Sakura's eyes, but she still leapt in front of Tazuna, kunai out. "Stay back, oji-san!" she cried out.

Feeling adrenaline pump through my blood, I tried to calm down my first battle nerves.

And then Sasuke was there, in front of Sakura, a look of utter determination on his face. Narrowing my eyes, I launched a kunai at the one coming for Naruto. I must've surprised him, because I managed to slice a cut down his left cheek. He smirked, "You can't stop me that easily, little missy..." he hissed. He stopped right in front of me, grinned again and disappeared. My eyes widened and I was able to follow his movements, now that he was closer up. He darted to my left side, dancing around Naruto and slicing the air where I had been just seconds before.

Now on the ground, breathing hard, I saw the man bring his claw down a second time and I fumbled for the button on my side pocket...

Clang!

I had managed to block his blow with a kunai of my own. I glared at him, feeling a line of sweat trickle down my right temple. I heard his breathy voice behind that mask of his whisper to me. "Not bad... for a brat!" In two swift movements, I found myself disarmed and he was bring a final blow down - the one that would most like kill me.

Not enough time to do hand seals... not enough time!

I closed my eyes tightly, and then heard two strangled grunts.

Opening my eyes, I blinked curiously at the two enemies, now held by Kakashi.

Huh? Wasn't he dead...? I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, and managed a watery grin. I could kiss that guy right now! "You idiot!" I snapped at him, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" He gave me an eye smile, "Oh, I'm supposed to be dead? Sorry for coming back to life, then." I glared at him, but couldn't help but feel a knot of relief unravel inside of my throat.

I had barely managed to escape my first battle - just barely. What would've happened if Kakashi hadn't shown up? Maybe I just wasn't cut for being a ninja after all... Should I reconsider this profession and instead try to find a way back home?

"Yo,"

I glared at him, "Scarecrow..." I grumbled, half in relief and half in annoyance. Sakura's gaze brightened and she looked absolutely relieved to see him.

Sasuke was fuming. He was glaring at him. I could tell he didn't like his sensei's entrance. Everyone glanced back at the remains of his 'body'… only to see cut up logs. I groaned; he had used the replacement technique. I was stupid for not having realized it. I should've seen the technique _easily_.

Kakashi took a few steps forwards, before turning back, "Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away. I got you hurt."

I blinked. Hurt? Naruto was hurt? I glanced beside me, to see that he indeed, had a wound on his hand. I don't remember that taking place.

"I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move,"

I winced inwardly; that remark must have hurt. If I knew Naruto, I knew that he wouldn't like to be helpless. I glanced at Naruto's crestfallen face - poor Naruto. But I knew how he was feeling. He'd probably never been in a battle like this before, so I wasn't surprised. Heck, _I've never _been in a battle. I've never even been in a fist fight before! Maybe a verbal fight... but that's different. Verbal fights are easy when you have the vocabulary. Besides, I couldn't move at first either. Surprisingly, it was the enemy's 'teasing' that had kept me alive. If he had just did the job like he was supposed to instead of stalling... I probably would've been killed off pretty quickly. Because of the masked ninja's 'playing with the prey' dealie I was given enough time to recover from my shock to defend myself.

"Anyway," Kakashi commented as he got closer to Sakura and Sasuke. "…Good job, Sasuke. You too, Sakura." I glared at him, immediately narrowing my eyes. Didn't he see me? Hey, _I _think I did a pretty good job considering that I'm noteven _from_ this world!

"What about me?" I demanded. Okay, I admit it; I was fishing for compliments— who in the world wouldn't?

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Why that-!

"... Says the one who called me a scarecrow."

"Well... you are, aren't you? I mean..." I took a step back at the intensity of his glare, "... it's what your name means, isn't it?"

"Would you like me to start calling you 'mountain,' then?" he shot back.

"...no thanks." I see your point.

I saw the look on Naruto's face and my annoyance faded. His eyes were dark and he was all but clutching his hand in a death grip. I think he was blaming himself for not being able to do anything.

"Yo!" Naruto jumped slightly at Sasuke's voice, "Are you hurt? Mr. Scaredy cat?"

Naruto's shocked face seemed to please Sasuke. Since I was standing by Sasuke— _how_ I'm not sure why— I gave him a swat upside the head. I had expected him to dodge, but to my surprise he didn't and received quite the whopping. I smirked at him. "Yo, you hurt, gaki?" (_brat)_ The Uchiha glared at me, rubbing the side of his head and stepping away from me. I glanced at Naruto, who was glaring at Sasuke, but hadn't said a word. I patted him on the head. Well, at least I know that he'll probably learn from this battle. He's not going to be taking away nothing.

Just when he looked like he was going to jump at Sasuke, Kakashi spoke up, "Naruto! There are poisons in these guys' nails. We need to take out the poison right way. Ma… We will have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood."

Naruto's face changed immediately and he stared blankly at his hand," Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!" he yelped, staring down at his hand as if a bug was about to crawl out of it. Sighing, I threw an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Naruto. You'll be fine."

"Don't try to move too much or the poison will spread throughout your body." He turned to Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you," I stared blankly at Kakashi. Shouldn't he be helping Naruto first? Just as I was about to voice up my concerns, Kakashi gave me a look that made me keep silent. He lead the others deeper into the forest.

Seeing as there was nothing else I could do, I helped Naruto up and we followed the others. This time, however, I felt that sense of dread I'd felt earlier growing stronger.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"These guys are chuunin-class from the hidden Mist Village," Kakashi stated. We now had the two tied up to a tree, "They are known as guys who will continuing fighting no matter what."

The two were awake. "How were you able to detect our action?" one of them growled.

"I spotted a puddle we walked by a little ways back. You guys are from the hidden mist, aren't you? It hasn't rained for the past few days, and it's sunny today as well, so a water puddle shouldn't exist," Kakashi grinned, "After seeing the puddle I was able to sense your presence."

Tazuna turned his gaze to Kakashi. He looked angered, "Then why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?" Huh, so he did have a heart under that drunken stupor.

"If I were up to it, I could have killed these two in a blink of an eye, but I had to see who they were after." I could see Sasuke glaring pointedly at a rock on the ground, but when I saw his eyes slide past me to stare at the two tied up chuunins, I knew he was listening. Plus, he was probably still pouting from my blow to his ego before. Sakura was sitting down by Naruto, busy inspecting the wound on his hand - which was surprising since I thought she disliked him. But I suppose she was just putting up an act before... she's actually not the prissy little girl everyone thinks she is. She's strong inside, though a bit childish at times.

Kakashi had his stony gaze on Tazuna, who offered him a well concealed look in return, "What do you mean?"

"In other words, were you being targeted or was it somebody from our group?" Kakashi said plainly. "We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. If we're fighting against other ninajs, this is a mission that's above B-rank," At that, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto perked up. I, on the other hand, perked down - if that were even possible. Hell, I _knew_ I should've faked being sick today!

I edged towards Sasuke. '_B-rank?'_

"Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B-rank," I frowned, even when he was talking about something so serious, Kakashi had such a bored look in his eye. Can nothing faze the guy? "Shikashi, even if you have your reasons for doing so, it only troubles us if you are not honest in your request details." (_However)_

"This mission is out of our league," I heard Sakura breath out softly. She had a tired and weary look on her face. "Let's quit! We need an anesthetic to take out the poisoned blood in Naruto too. We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!"

"Yea..." I murmured, "But still... are we going to leave the guy to fend for himself? Especially with guys like those after him?" I nodded at the two tied up.

"Hmmm," Kakashi started, "This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto," Naruto glanced up, favoring his injured left hand, "Then we'll see If the Hokage can work something out, Tazuna-san."

I immediately noticed the angered look on the blonde's face, and I reached out towards in alarm (you know, in case he decided to do something stupid), but pulled back when he pulled out a kunai and struck his wound with it. I stared at him in shock, along with 3 other pairs of eyes - Kakashi not included. Perhaps when I thought that nothing fazed him applied after all. Either that or he just had that lazy look in his eyes no matter what kind of situation was at hand.

"Why am I so different...? Why am I always... Fuck!" Naruto mumbled, "What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I _move?!_"

Sakura took a few steps forward. "Naruto! What are you doing?" she demanded. Naruto didn't seem to hear her at all and I saw Sasuke stare at his teammate curiously. Sighing at Naruto's rashness, I knelt and took his hand to examine it more closely. Well, I don't know all that much about poisons, but I suppose the clear liquid flowing out along with his blood was it.

"I should be stronger... I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques every day..." Naruto was whispering now and I, being closest to him, heard him, "I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me... I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things... I'm not going to lose to Sasuke... I vow that to this pain in my left hand... I'm going to protect that oji-san with this kunai!" He had said the last part louder, so that the others had heard (besides me, that is).

Naruto turned around, a look of determination on his face, "The mission is still on!"

I gave his hand an experimental squeeze.

"Ow!"

Giving him a shrewd look, I snorted. "Well of course it's going to hurt, you just cut yourself you dummy. Right now it's better if we all go back to Konoha and give you treatment." He gave me a kicked puppy look.

My shoulders slumped. _Great_. I felt sweaty, hot, and all I wanted to do was go back to Konoha... or better yet... go back _home_, and fall into bed - wait... a bath sounds better. Yeah. A bath first, and then fall into bed, and sleep to my heart's content. That should quench my weariness!

Or maybe... my thoughts drifted back towards my world. Okaa-chan... Mmmm... I missed my mother too. Heck, I think I'm even starting to miss the three otaku fanatics. And that is definitely starting to scare me.

That's when Kakashi broke the stunned silence with a snide comment, "Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly... but you're going to die from all the blood loss... What Yama-san said was correct."

Naruto started turning blue in the face. "It's not good if you don't stop it right away... Seriously," Kakashi continued, giving him another one of his eye smiles.

Almost immediately I was knocked to the ground as Naruto started to leap around, whining and crying out loudly, "No, no, no I can't die like this! I still have to become Hokage!! Arggg!" I saw Sasuke snort and shake his head, mumbling something under his breath. I grinned, sitting up and giving Sasuke a devious smirk.

"What was that, Sasuke? You say you have a crus- mMMMPH!" I mumbled against Sasuke's hand, glaring at him. He glared at me back. How did he know what I was going to say? Or perhaps he's learned by now that anything that would come out of my mouth would humiliate him. "Shut up! " he hissed, glaring at me. He released me after a few seconds and I huffed at him, "How did you know that I was going to say that you had a c- mmMPH!" That brat. Spitting out bits of grass that had somehow ended up in my mouth, I stood and placed my hand on top of his head. I was about 2 feet taller than him. He glared up at me.

Grinning, I let out a burst of chakra through my palm. The end result? Sasuke flat on the ground, that is.

Kakashi sighed, "Show me your hand." Naruto let out a whine, finally stopping and standing in front of Kakashi, who squatted beside him. During this time, I suppose Sasuke decided to retaliate with a tackle, shoving me into the bushes behind us.

I grunted, shoving Sasuke off of me before standing and brushing myself off. Sasuke glared at me from his position on the ground, as if daring me to say another word. I grinned at him. I had blackmail material! All this over something I was going to say.

"Naruto! You have a self-abusing personality. That's called masochism, you know," Sakura scolded, hands on her hips.

"Taskete! I don't wanna die yet!" Naruto whined.

When I saw Kakashi's eye widen, I stepped closer; only to see that the cut was already healing. Mmmm... Now _that _was perplexing - who was this guy, really? No one can heal that fast; unless of course you use some kind of super enhanced drug (which I'm pretty sure they'll discover sooner or later back in my world). As I said before, this entire group of people was hiding something from me - Kakashi included. Tazuna had been hiding something from us too, but that was revealed now.

"Ano sa, ano sa..." Naruto mumbled slowly, worry still etched on his face.

Kakashi looked up, "Mmm?"

"Am I... okay...? You... have a serious look on your face..." Naruto's face tinged blue with worry.

"Ma, you'll be all right," Kakashi grinned, before taking out a white cloth and wrapping Naruto's hand slowly. I could see the relief on the blonde's face.

I sighed. _Were we going to go then?_ I thought inwardly.

Kakashi straightened, "Ma, let's go now."

He had read my mind.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Sakura-chaaan," Naruto whined, "Please? It's just one date! I don't think it'll kill you either." He crossed his arms, mouth twisting into a pout, "I'm even paying for the meal!"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No means no!"

"**ITAI!!"**

An injured Naruto now appeared on the ground, rubbing his head. Nothing new, really.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Nani!" Naruto flared up immediately and the two were glaring at each other, sparks practically flying out of their eyes.

I sighed. If I had to put up with a few more days of this, I was serious going to kill myself. Or, maybe I'll just scream, scream until my lungs give out or... until I pass out. Same thing. Truth to be told, the only thing I was enjoying so far was the scenery. Heck, the scenery in Japan could _never_ compete with this place! The place was completely preserved, as if the lands hadn't even been touched yet and I loved it. No random litter here and there. No smells of car exhaust. Nothing like that. Civilization couldn't be seen for miles around, although once in a while you could see a farmhouse or two.

I carefully climbed down from the tree I was in. I can't jump too well yet and I didn't exactly want to break my leg, you know...

Kakashi was sitting, leaning against that very same tree and a fire was not too far away, crackling merrily away. Tazuna sat by the fire, drinking from his '_bottle.'_

I stepped onto the ground, centimeters from Kakashi. He didn't even glance at me. I felt a vein in my forehead twitch, as the sounds from the three 'brats' multiplied tenfold and I grabbed the first thing that was closest to me, which happened to be Kakashi's book. Kakashi glanced at me casually, deprived of his reading material but I ignored him and thwacked the book against the tree, catching their attention immediately.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "One more word out of any one you and I'm going to get Kakashi to read his book _out loud_, while you sit there, tied up and listening!" Waving the book threatening, I handed it back to Kakashi and glared at the fire, _daring_ them to say anything else.

Silence.

'_cri-cket... cri-cket... cri-cket...'_

Sakura looked frightened and was slowly edging away from me. Naruto was lying on the ground, a stupefied expression on his face and even Sasuke looked surprised at my outburst. Were they really that scared of that book of his? Maybe they were just shocked from my outburst.

"Finally," I rubbed my left temple, "Some silence!"

"Well, you certainly quieted everything down," Kakashi commented from behind me.

"Shut up..." I grumbled. I was pissed off. And well... any woman can get pissed off _pretty _easily. And having my 'curse' of the month, which had just arrived wasn't helping either... nor was the moment of realization of it...

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

'_Shit, shit, shit!' I grimaced. While I was relieving myself, I had found out that I had gotten my period. Just great. Wonderful. _

_I need help, and I needed it now! There was no way in hell I was going to go up to Kakashi. Umm... I couldn't exactly go up to Sasuke and say, 'Hey! You wouldn't happen to have a tampon on you, would you?' That would probably scare him to hell and back._

"_Uh... Sakura!" I called out hesitantly. She appeared a few seconds later, giving me a small smile._

"_Hai?"_

"_Um…." I paused. The others were staring. I sighed, before leaning over and whispering into her ear._

_She turned a pink, and then a bright red, "H-hai…" she went to her bag and took something that was wrapped in a white cloth and handed it to me, "I'll come with you to show you how to use it,"_

_Sasuke was eyeing the cloth in a curious matter and Naruto had gone down to the river to fish for supper. I gave him a weary look. I don't think you want to know, Sasuke._

_I sighed in relief and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kakashi grinning at me. I knew that somehow, he had heard us. Pervert._

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I sighed, wriggling uncomfortable on the cloth-like plastic. It wasn't like how we usually used tampons in my world. Well, it kind of was and kind of wasn't. The good news is that they've invented pads and tampons here! The bad news…— Sakura didn't happen to have any tampon-like ones. So that meant I would have to deal with the pads until we got back to Konoha. And trying to jump and train… not very comfortable.

As I was saying; instead of using the durable plastic, these pads were made from durable cloth! They could be disposed of later, or they could be washed and reused. And I couldn't tell what kind of cloth they were made of – I swear it's like magic or something. It can last up to 7-8 hours without leakage. Which is pretty damn good.

There were a few moments of silence as Sasuke poked the fire with a large stick, and Sakura rifled through her bag, dishing out a brush.

Then,

"Ne, Yama-chan? What is-"

Everyone except Naruto sweat dropped. He just didn't know when to be quiet... My massive headache increased and I felt my eye twitch. Now here's the thing about my eyes twitching. Usually when my left eye twitches, something good is about to happen. When my right eye twitches, something _bad _is about to happen. Call it a... intuition thingy I have. And at the moment my right eye was twitching. Sorry Naruto, looks like you just caught me at a bad time. Bad for you, Naruto...

_2 seconds later..._

"**ITAI!"**

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Walking at this pace, I highly doubt that we would make it to the Wave country in two years, much less two days. And plus, the land just seemed to stretch out farther and farther ahead of us, as if it were mocking us.

I absently picked at the sleeve of my black top. Maybe wearing black wasn't such a good idea. At least it wasn't long-sleeved. I was smart enough to pack an extra tank-top and a pair of Konoha styled 'Capri's' you could call it. I only called it Konoha styled Capri's because it had the insignia sewn onto the side, really. It was just like a regular pair of Capri's back in my world.

The sun was relentlessly beaming down on us, and there were no clouds in sight to relieve us of the hot sun.

Tazuna walked ahead of us, followed by Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. I followed them, and Kakashi walked behind me, reading his book.

Though I had a few suspicions about whether or not he was reading his book at all... I glanced backwards, suspicions confirmed, when I saw him staring at me... I wasn't entirely sure... but he may have been sizing me up or something.

"Done yet?" I growled. His gaze met mine; he obviously didn't think I had noticed, "Stop that!"

"What?"

"Stop your... staring at me!!"

"Pfft! What's to stare at?" Kakashi retorted, gaze flicking back towards his book, "I've seen 90 year old women with better bodie-"

Thwack!

"Ow..."

"And I'm taking that book away from you too!"

"_What?_ Not the book!! Not the book!!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 04, 2008_


	6. 6 : Attacks

**Last Chapter: **

After seeing how a training day with Yama goes, it turns out that Yama's finally sent on her first mission with Team 7— to the Water country! And it turns out it wasn't a regular 'c' mission at all! Tazuna-san has more than just thieves and bandits after him…

**Warnings**: Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 6 – **

"_Attacks"_

* * *

"Can I have my book back?"

"No," I grumbled.

"..."

_**2 seconds later…**_

"Can I have my book now?"

"No,"

"... How about now?"

"No,"

And thus, this continued on for _quite _some time.

"Now?"

Finally I snapped and I whipped around, ceasing my steps and smacking him with the book, "Fine! Have your stupid perverted little book! 'Kuso!" I snarled. Kakashi didn't even seem to mind that I had smacked him with the book. He only gathered it preciously into his hand and gleefully opened it again, eyes once again scanning the pages.

I sweat dropped and turned around, finding the others staring at us. "What." I grumbled. Naruto only shrugged and turned around, walking down the path once again. Sasuke smirked slightly, before sauntering off after Naruto; with Sakura tagging along after him. And Tazuna, of course, led the group up front.

I sighed softly, before following forlornly after the rest of them.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai?" Kakashi murmured, raising his eyes briefly from his book before lowering them again.

"Um... Do... do you think that we will meet any other kind... of enemy... ninjas?" Sakura asked tentatively. Kakashi paused, before shrugging indifferently.

"Possibly, but none that I couldn't possibly handle." he offered a small grin, eye crinkling up. I rolled my eyes. Just watch, some high ranked ninja will come and kick his ass. Literally.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Later that night...**

I leaned against a tree trunk, watching the stars that had decided to show up this night. It was my shift to watch and the others were all asleep. My gaze slid towards the sleeping twelve year olds and Tazuna.

Naruto was sprawled on top of a blanket, and another blanket was dragged to his side, even though it _was_ on him a few moments ago. I winced as he murmured something about 'Sa' and ramen. Mmm... what did the Sa stand for? Sakura? Or...

I snickered. Sasuke? My grin widened, maybe my suspicions were correct! Ha! In your face, Sasuke! (Insert big mischievous grin here)

Sakura was sleeping soundly on her own blanket (she was the one closest to me), her own face serene and void of expression.

And Sasuke lay silent, back facing me. No movement came from him and I had the implied impression that he wasn't even sleeping. And even if he was, he was a quiet sleeper. Even though I had ended up living with him, it didn't mean that I knew how he slept. I don't want my head decapitated trying to find out.

Tazuna was sleeping, snoring ever so loudly, much like Naruto. I rolled my eyes at his form as my eyes drifted up the tree I was leaning against, landing on the silver-haired jounin whose head was tilted upwards. I don't think he was asleep either. Why? I wasn't sure why. Maybe he didn't trust me with the watch. Heck, _I _wouldn't trust me to keep watch. And that prettttty much says it all.

"Am I that handsome to stare at?"

I jerked a little at his voice and I snorted in amusement, "Right, and a fly won the beauty contest in Hong Kong… Although you are easy on the eyes."

"..." he deadpanned, "Hong... Kong...?"

".. Never mind." I grumbled. Hong Kong. Home. I let out a quiet sigh and rested my forehead against my knees. It was not a very good position to keep watch, I know, but since Kakashi was already up I could slack off a little couldn't I? Man, what I wouldn't give to just go home.

This place just wasn't the same. And it wasn't the technology problem. They _did _have telephones, just not cell phones. And if you're wondering, yes, they did have television. They had actors, didn't they? And movies, right? So of course they would have a TV to watch all the goodies!

They _did _however, have computers. Which kind of was and wasn't a surprise at the same time. I should've expected the computer thing, seeing as they were pretty well advanced with the medical procedures, etc. But I think the scenery threw me off a bit. You don't exactly see well-preserved nature coupled with pretty far along technology.

I think it was more of the problem with the fact I felt very alone; it kind of felt like moving to another city. No one really knows you and you don't really know others. Although I'm kind of getting used to being around Iruka, seeing as I'm with him everyday for at least two or three hours.

It had been a while since I had thought about home. Why? I really don't know. Maybe it was because of the excitement that filled me when I got here. Maybe I didn't want to be reminded of it... Maybe I didn't miss home at all? Not likely.

I missed it terribly... Not all of it, but most of it. Like waking up in my own room and hearing the songbirds outside my window. And hearing my mother call my name and tell me to get my butt out of bed. I missed her a lot. I only wondered how she was doing... I knew it was hard for us to get through life with so little money… and half of that was from what I could make doing odd jobs here and there. What would she do now?

I closed my eyes. I wondered how she was doing...

"... Oi." A voice sounded really close to my ear.

My eyes snapped open and I glanced to my left, and nearly leapt about a meter into the air. There, was Kakashi, looking at me. "Don't slack off now!" He said humorously.

"I'm not slacking." I snapped, huffily staring into another direction. He shrugged, settling down beside me and whipping out his book - as usual. I was surprised that he could see the words with just moonlight. My eyes slid back towards his form but I didn't turn my head.

That was when I noticed how the moon cast a pale light upon his face, defining the contours of his face complementing the lines that the skin tight mask covered. I think the thing that fascinated me the most was how his silver hair glowed in the moonlight. I wish I had a camera…

I was so entranced with his figure that I didn't notice that he had said something.

Snap.

Huh? I blinked slowly, falling out of my daze. Kakashi had snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I mumbled, burrowing my face into my knees, wrapping my arms around them as well.

"... What's wrong?"

".. Betsuni..." (Nothing)

"Something has to be wrong." he insisted, eye studying me carefully.

"Nothing's. Wrong," I hissed through clenched teeth. Why couldn't he mind his own business? Geez... "You know you're going to get bad eyesight if you read at night. Moonlight's not enough." I said quietly. It was quite obvious that I was trying to change the subject and draw his attention away. Like I said, I was uncomfortable around many people I've met so far. It didn't help that I was never really a people person.

"…" He didn't answer but stayed where he was, staring up at the stars.

A few moments of silence passed before my voice broke it again.

"Do you… ever get homesick?" I asked finally, my voice barely audible.

Kakashi glanced at me sideways and managed an eye smile. "Don't we all?"

I didn't reply. He's got a point though.

"Do you think you'll get a chance to go back to your time?"

"..." I paused, "I don't know," I sighed softly, turning my head slightly so that I could see Kakashi. To my surprise, he was looking right at me.

"I wouldn't want you to go." Kakashi quipped suddenly. I almost toppled over in shock. Wouldn't want me to go? This, coming from the guy who tried to kill me over a book? What was he on? And whatever it was, I wanted some too! Kidding, kidding.

My eyebrows hit my hairline in surprise. "Why?"

His eyebrow rose. "Why not?"

"…" I hesitated. "Well, I figured that I haven't even been here that long yet. I think me leaving won't leave any lasting impressions or anything." My eyes lowered to the grassy floor.

A hand landing on my head startled me and I barely had time to shake it off before Kakashi was messing up my hair. "Hey!"

His hand left and I glared up at him. "Any presence, no matter how small, will _always_ leave an impression." Kakashi commented.

I kind of stared at him. He glanced at me. "What?" he asked curiously.

Laughing, I shrugged. "Nothing. It's just… for a second there, you kind of sounded wise." He snapped his book shut and mock-scowled at me.

"Like I said," He continued. "Any presence makes an impression… even one as childish as yours." I managed a low growl. "Get some sleep." He added. "It's about 4 hours until dawn."

As I settled down to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder about his earlier remark about not wanting me to leave. Sometimes he knows the right things to say at the right time. It shows that he can read people pretty damn well. And I wasn't teasing him earlier either; sometimes he sounded so wise… it makes him so… reliable.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**The next morning...**

I yawned and stood, stretching my arms up, only to see that everyone was still asleep. Uh... wasn't someone supposed to keep watch? Well... I think it was Sasuke's shift. Plus, I _know_ it was him, because I distinctively remember waking up when Kakashi was waking him up. Wow, Sasuke falling asleep on his shift? What was this world coming to?

I frowned. Maybe he wasn't asleep last night and was listening in on the conversation that took place between Kakashi and I. Sneaky little bastard. That would explain why he didn't get enough sleep.

I glanced briefly at the boy, but he was sound asleep, curled up against the tree. Heh. At least nothing happened. He's lucky no ninja came in to try and kill us all.

I managed a grimace when I surveyed my clothes; maybe I could fit a bath into my time... There _was_ a river nearby. I haven't had one for nearly 3 days because all we'd been doing was traveling. I felt absolutely filthy. I stifled a childish giggle at the thought of a bath and paused. Sakura might want one too... Great minds think alike.

Tiptoeing over towards Sakura's prone body, I nudged her lightly with my toe.

"Mm... katsudon…" she murmured, rolling over. I rolled my eyes and nudged her again. That'll teach you to go on diet sprees.

"Sakura!" I hissed, "Wake up!"

Sleepily, her eyes fluttered open, took one look at me and went back to sleep. My eyes widened. Don't tell me she was going to pull a Naruto stunt! Growling in annoyance, I tried every which way for the next few minutes trying to wake her up, keeping in mind not to wake anyone else.

Finally, I leaned closer: drastic time's calls for drastic measures.

"Sakura…" Sorry about this, Sakura. I pinched her nose shut. A few seconds later she started flailing. "Can't b-!" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Shush! You're going to wake everyone up!"

Sakura's gaze landed on me, staring steadily at her. Her gaze slid over towards the slowly smoking, put-out fire and she sighed. I waved a hand in front of her face, catching her attention. She blinked and I lowered my hand. "I'm going to wash up in the river, you coming?" She brightened. Yeah, you're happy now. Just wait until you get into the icy cold water.

"Of course!"

I nodded. "Then come on!"

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Mmmm... " I dipped my feet into the cool water. "Want to go for a swim?" I glanced backwards to Sakura. It wasn't a river— my bad. It was actually a river running into a small lake. That only made it all the better! The sun was just rising and cast pale strips of orange, yellow and pink across the surface. The rays even ran through the water, lighting up certain patches. This was better than a waterfall!

"Ano... I don't know. What if...?" she hesitated?

"Aw, don't be a scaredy cat. Come on!" I removed my outer clothing, so that I was now left in a white tank top with boxer shorts and dove in, relishing in the calm and soothing water.

"But... but what if they wake up and find us missing...?"

"Eh, don't worry so much."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Ahhh! Sakura-chan! Yama-chan! Doko nii?!"

"Where's Yama?" a calmer voice inquired.

"Maybe they left us..." a slightly slurred voice commented.

"Ma," (_Well_) another voice interrupted in slyly. "We might as well go look for them then."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Seconds later...**

"Sakura-chaaan?"

I glanced up, startled, as two boys and two men tumbled into the clearing. Everything seemed to freeze. Naruto went bright red and was staring pointedly to the left. Tazuna and Sasuke were tinged a light red and were looking anywhere but at us. Kakashi looked like he didn't have a care in the world, whistling innocently.

Three things happened at once.

One, Sakura yelped out loudly and threw her brush straight at Naruto, yelling out, "Quit your perverted staring, Naruto!" He made a hasty retreat back to the tree line.

"But I wasn't staring!" came his quick protest.

Two; following Naruto's example, Sasuke and Tazuna ran back into the woods, nearly falling flat on their faces from tripping on the slippery and muddy stones.

Three; I let out a low growl and snatched one of Sakura's soap bars and threw it as hard as I could at Kakashi. Get the hell of out here, ya jerk! At least the others had the politeness to look away!

I blanched, noticing that Sakura had gotten dressed already, and was emerging from behind some bushes. Quickly, I made a grab for mine. My hand touched air. My eyes rolled upwards and I lowered my hands. They touched cold stone.

I drew my hand back, took a deep breath, and reached out again.

Nothing.

I drew my hand back again. "This is _not_ happening," I tried again. Nothing. I turned around to face the flat rock where I had placed my clothing.

"Oi." My eye twitched. Only _one_ person could've done that...

I whipped back around, and saw that Kakashi was holding my clothes. "Give me those back!"

Kakashi pretended to think. "Hmmm... how about... no." He managed an eye smile at me. "That'll be your lesson for being careless when on a mission." Aiyaaaa! This was _not_ happening! How worse could my day get? I had a distinct feeling that this was probably revenge for ruining his book and then stealing his book a second time. But then again, what he just made sense. I _had_ carelessly dropped my guard. I had even for a second forgotten that I was even on a mission!

Ignoring the strange tinge of guilt that was welling up inside, I crossed my arms. Yes, I am aware I am wearing white (which was wet from my little swim). "Okay, I'm sorry all right? It wasn't a very smart thing to do." I looked away sheepishly. "_Now _can I have my clothes back?"

Silence. When I glanced back over at him, he merely waved.

"Bastard!" I shouted as he disappeared with a poof. Desperately, I turned back to talk to Sakura, but found her gone.

"Sakura?" I called out hesitantly.

Crap! Cursing Kakashi back to the eighteen hells, I huffed, slapping the water and glaring at nothing whatsoever.

How was I going to get out of this problem this time?

Mmm... Wait! I know! I smirked to myself.

"Henge no jutsu!" (_Transforming Technique)_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Third person POV **

Kakashi smirked to himself, tossing Yama's clothing by Sasuke's bag.

"Let's see how she gets herself out of this one..."

Sakura was struggling furiously against Naruto's grip, who was desperately trying to calm her down. _Why, oh, why did he have to hold her? _Inside, he was furiously berating Kakashi for handing Sakura over to him a few moments ago.

"Naruto no baka! Let me go or I'll pound your head in!" She threatened. Naruto flinched. Well folks; looks like Inner Sakura has spoken!

Naruto promptly dropped Sakura's arm and braced himself for a smack from Sakura. Sasuke only looked on calmly without a single hint of emotion. It seems like his earlier emotions were either covered very nicely or had faded. Tazuna only looked on indifferently, looking uninterested, but it was obvious he was listening as well.

When no hit came, Naruto peeked out from under his arms and saw Sakura dive for Yama's clothes but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she protested.

"Hush, Sakura." Kakashi scolded, peering back into his book and grinning. "Don't ruin your sensei's fun."

Sakura stared at him strangely, "Uh... opps... " Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck cautiously. "I... mean... Yama-san deserves to be punished because she deserted the Team without an earlier notice!" he tried sternly.

"I went _with_ her, Sensei."

"..."

"..." Naruto deadpanned, looking between the two in confusion.

"Go talk to Sasuke." Kakashi suggested, desperately trying to get Sakura off his back. "Just wait and see."

"What? Wait and see _what_, Kakashi-_baka_?" a familiar voice grumbled behind him.

Kakashi jerked around, confused that someone had snuck up on him. Maybe he should really stop reading those books... they really do distract him.

He stared at the person in front of him. He had spiked up silver hair with a head protector covering his left eye, but with no mask on.

It was his double. Wait… did he really look like that? He blanched; on the other hand, how on earth had Yama do the Henge jutsu right? Usually the jutsu had never worked for whoever had tried to transform into him. The face was usually wrong! But how…?

Well. It's not like his students knew it was the right face anyway, right?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Yama's POV**

I frowned irritably as Team 7 and Tazuna just stared at me stupidly.

"Uh... Kaka-sensei? Is that... what your face looks like?" Naruto questioned, "With no mask on?"

"Nope." Kakashi answered cheerfully. Naruto was promptly knocked out by the Copy Ninja.

"Let's hope he doesn't remember anything." Kakashi continued. His eyes rose to meet mine.

"What?" I asked, smirking.

Sakura and Sasuke had wisely chosen to remain silent, and for that, the Jounin seemed to have forgotten about them seeing his face as well. Tazuna didn't even move from his spot, only chewed on the edge of a piece of grass thoughtfully. Most likely because he believed that Kakashi would not hurt clients.

"What-"

"Used Henge," I answered, knowing his question already. I casually walked over towards my clothes, but suddenly found Kakashi in my way.

"What?" I asked in irritation. What the hell did he want _now_?

No answer.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura started tentatively. "Why do you wear a mask? I don't see anything wrong with your face..." Kakashi whirled around. "But that isn't my face. The henge jutsu has never worked for those trying to impersonate me. Genma and Kurenai have tried it thousands of times."

I paused, and then brightened. Even if he said it wasn't his face… It could give me an idea, right? My eye's darted left, where the river was. Think I could make it? Why didn't I think of it before I came here looking for him? Why didn't I just look down into the river after I had changed into him? Bah! Stupid me.

Just when I was about to dart off, Kakashi caught my wrist. "I don't think so,"

"And why not?!" I retorted, trying to shake his grip off. His grip only tightened.

"Because it's _my_ face." Well it serves you right! And it was _my_ body that you were looking at you pervert!

"So you're telling me that I actually did the Henge thing right this time?"

No answer.

"I take that as a yes," I said, heaving triumphantly. "Anyway..."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Will you let me go change now?" I grumbled. I tapped my foot impatiently, earning another hard-earned glare. Whoopie! Glare number 10.

We were walking again. This time however; Sasuke was carrying his bag, Sakura was carrying her bag with _my_ clothes in it and Naruto (who had finally awakened again), with yet _another_ lump on his head was walking near the back instead up by the front. I could tell he was purposely trying to avoid Sakura at all costs.

And the only down thing was that Kakashi wasn't letting me get dressed, partially because he didn't trust me to be alone and run off somewhere, thus, getting the chance to see his face. I was still in his form of course, dressed in black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt.

I refused to release the jutsu because number one; it would put me back into my other clothes, and two; Kakashi had expressed that he thought I wouldn't be able to hold the jutsu very long. So here I am, trying to prove him wrong!

I also had a mask on now… courtesy of Mr. I-will-wear-a-mask-until-my-funeral-and-then-you-still-won't-see-my-face-'cause-I'll-have-a-mask-on! I really don't know how he could stand it, wearing a mask 24/7, I know I would die - I already was. I let out a dry cough. At least the material was soft, and not scratchy. Now that I think about it… at one time or another Kakashi had worn this same mask. So… an indirect kiss?

_Do not finish that line of thought!_

"Will you let me change _now_?!" I cried finally, shaking my arm wildly, causing him to glare at me yet _again_ and turn his attention away from his book. I only gave him a triumphant look. I had gotten his attention, at least.

He sighed. "_Fine_."

"Finally!"

"Have you learnt your lesson then?"

"…yes I have." I've definitely learnt my lesson— I'm too weak, so I need to train to try to be stronger so I can best the asshole one day.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_**A few minutes later...**_

I shook my hair out, running my hand through my hair, okay, Kakashi's hair, well my hair in Kakashi's form. I _would've_ been using a brush, but someone had thrown it away... Ahem... Sakura. She did throw it _away_, she just threw it at Naruto and it got lost in the woods.

I glanced down at myself, and released the jutsu. I was myself again in my white tank and boxer shorts. I yanked the mask off, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

_'I'll never ever diss the air again!!' _Then I glanced down at myself, very glad that I had not gone skinny dipping.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Third person POV**

"Why is Sasuke-bastard's face all red?" Naruto asked suddenly, prancing up to the Uchiha and peering closely at his face.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not impressed at all and scowled at his teammate and turned away with a huff.

That was when Yama just emerged from the trees, fully dressed and in her regular form. Naruto glanced back and forth between the two, and his simple minded mind put two and two together. He put the _wrong _two and two together.

"Ha! I know! Sasuke-_chan_ has a crush on Yama-chan!" he cried gleefully, "That means Sakura is all mine!"

**BONK!  
**

"First of all, I am _not yours_, baka," Sakura seethed, eyes flaming, "And _secondly_, don't call Sasuke-kun that!" She calmed down a bit. _'Although Sasuke-chan sounds kind of cute…' _She thought in amusement. "Besides, I'm sure Sasuke-kun doesn't go for older girls, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke didn't answer, turning away with a, "Hn."

"Itai, itai, itai!" Naruto whined, rubbing his poor abused head. "Itai..."

Sakura's once good terms with the older teenager faded and was replaced with anger. She was glaring furiously at Yama.

'**Why that! &!' **Inner Sakura cursed loudly and growled at the form of the other teen.

Sasuke scowled and promptly gave Naruto, who was still on the ground, another smack, emitting another cry from the boy. "Of course not! Why the hell would I have a crush on my own o-," Sasuke cut himself off as Naruto glared at him from his position on the ground.

"Asshole!"

"…Your what, Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke up, glancing at him, eye glittering with curiosity.

"... Nothing..." Sasuke grunted and turned around, walking off.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Yama's POV**

I sighed contentedly, since I was back in my own clothes. I smirked inwardly when I rejoined the group. Once I was alone... I could change into Kakashi again and see his face! Ha! Let's see what he would do about THAT!

Lucky me!

"Don't even think about it." a low growl cut in.

Huh?

I tuned into what was in front of me and there, in all his high and glory, was Kakashi. "Gah!" I leapt back several feet, "Err... I mean... ah... what was that?" I tried to pull what was left of my dignity together.

He only glared at me, but said nothing. It was like he could read minds! He glanced over at the back of Sasuke, who was still strolling further ahead. "Let's keep going. We shouldn't waste any more time."

I tipped my head in apology. "Gomen nasai. It won't happen again taichou!" I added in mock salute. Kakashi rolled his eye at me but said nothing in reply.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A few hours later...**

I peeked out along the side of the boat, watching, mesmerized by the glimmering sheen of the water's surface. I cautiously slipped a hand under the surface, letting it run along the water as the boat continued to move slowly and steadily through the water. The person steering wasn't using the motor. Instead he was using a paddle to row us through.

The fog was very thick and Team 7 sat silently, as did the bridge expert. Kakashi was reading his 'book' and Naruto looked like he was sleeping, drooling against the wooden planks. Sasuke sat silently, staring out into the thick mist and Sakura was staring dreamily off into the distance, now and then glancing at the raven-haired boy. I think I need to talk to that girl sooner or later. Her crush on Sasuke… is getting to be too obsessive. Well, maybe not obsessive, but it's starting to interfere with the mission now and then. If she wanted to be a ninja she shouldn't be acting like such.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi spoke up, setting his book down. "Before we reach land, I need to ask you something." He paused, "I need to know the identity of the people who are hunting you."

Tazuna paused and I reached forwards, drying my hand on my pants and nudging Naruto. He stirred but did not wake.

Frowning, I shoved him harder. Nothing.

I heard Sasuke snicker. "Hn... dobe."

This time, I snatched Kakashi's book and ignoring Kakashi's yelp of protest, whapped Naruto across the top of his head, none too softly. He jerked awake and rubbed his head and whined in protest.

"What the hell was _that_ for?!"

"You brat! Shut up! Do you want us to be discovered!?" the rowing man scolded, "There is a reason I didn't turn on the motor you know."

At that, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all looked at the man in surprise.

The same word was probably echoing throughout our head; _'discovered?'_

"Heh, heh... heh," Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, before throwing me another glare and turning around and a bridge came into view. It was a magnificent bridge. It wasn't finished, of course, but it looked magnificent as it was. There was a large boat by the side, and piles of scrap metal and bricks atop the bridge. There was no one working at the moment, probably because of the thick fog.

"Tazuna-san? You never answered my question." Kakashi reminded him. Tazuna sighed.

"I suppose it would be fair if I could warn you about what you're up against..." Tazuna murmured, "You have probably heard of his name; he is a well known person, and is probably one of the fewest richest people in the world."

"Richest?" Kakashi echoed.

"His name is Gatou."

Kakashi's eye widened. I frowned. The name sounded really familiar... Suddenly a face popped in my head. An older man; with dark sunglasses and was sort of short and chubby. He wore a gray suit and had grey hair that fell down to his shoulders.

I blinked and the image was gone. Was that him? Was that... that _'Gatou' _person?

"Mmm... what if we decide to not escort you?"

At that, Tazuna's head lowered and we suddenly found him looking sideways at us. If I knew any better, I would've said that he was giving us the infamous 'kicked puppy' look. "Well, if I get killed on land, then I'll just have my only grandson at home, crying uncontrollably for ages..." he paused, "And my daughter will only _hate_ Leaf nins for the rest of her life, but don't worry. It's not your fault or anything!" He covered his face with his hand and a second later, peeked out. Subtle; _very_ subtle old man.

I rolled my eyes. He was such an idiot.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Ma," Kakashi said wryly. "I guess we'll have to keep protecting you then…"

Tazuna smirked. "Thank you very much!" He turned around, facing the other direction. I could have sworn that he had muttered, 'I win' or at least something of the like under his breath.

"Hey, Kakashi." I said suddenly.

"That's Kakashi-_sensei_ to you." he corrected, eye rising briefly from his book to look at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not my sensei though... it would make more sense to call you Kakashi_-san_,"

He shrugged.

"How did you get your eye?" I asked curiously. I was speaking in a low tone, as to ensure that the others didn't hear us talking. I'd even scooted closer towards him.

He started, and frowned at me. "I thought you don't remember too much."

I shrugged. "..." I didn't really want to explain this. To tell you the truth, I had recorded some of the better episodes and watched them over and over. Especially fight scenes that contained the used of Sharingan in them. Mainly because... uh... I found Uchiha Itachi cute in an odd kind of way and Hatake Kakashi was too mysterious for his own good. Very, very interesting. "Um... Yes... But something comes back now and then."

That was true too. I could remember flashes of the fight that went on between him Zabuza, and what happened with Itachi later on. But the images were really fuzzy and hard to interpret. I could only guess and state at what I _thought_ I could remember. Besides, memories tend to be biased when recalled later on. They get changed and warped according to how I want them to be… just a little.

However, I _did _remember _now_ that he had a Sharingan eye. I had seen it earlier on too, but I guess I wasn't exactly focused on details at that time. Now that I think about it, I should've recognized it instantly! Why didn't I?

"That should be none of your business." Kakashi said tartly, turning back to his book. My left eyebrow rose amazing high, and for all I knew, it wasn't planning on coming down any time soon. Perhaps I had hit another sore topic. I sighed. Why did I always do that unintentionally? Besides, I was so _bored_. Why couldn't something -

CRASH!!

- I spoke too soon. Naruto slammed into the side of the boat and went tumbling over the side of it; even Tazuna looked a little freaked out, looking about wildly. I would be if I were him too, if ninjas were after my own life. Wait; there _could_ be ninjas after my life! Eeee... it was a big world; someone could've heard of me already and was plotting to take my life. Plus, even though I don't intentionally make enemies, I'm rather... stupid and rash sometimes.

I saw Sakura eye the water fearfully, edging closer to the middle of the small boat. Sasuke was watching the water closely, staring at the spot where Naruto had disappeared into.

"..."

Silence.

"Naruto?" my voice sounded empty and hollow as it drifted over the motionless water edges. Kakashi frowned and peered over the side.

"Naruto, no more jokes."

Nothing.

Grunting softly, I whistled lightly and suddenly Sasuke dove into the water. I jumped in surprise, upsetting the boat. "Careful!" the boat rower warned, "You don't want to capsize us! These waters aren't exactly shark free either." he added. I stared at him in horror. Weren't exactly 'shark' free? Now I was officially terrified!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped and latched onto the side of the boat as Sasuke's form disappeared under the misty looking water. Sasuke's quick retreat had added to my nervous state and I unintentionally upset the boat again, causing it to tip wildly. "Don't move!" Kakashi snapped. We all froze. After a few seconds, the boat managed to gain its ground against the waters and everything seemed to calm down.

Well, looks like it's just us four left.

Silence.

"Well..." I started, "Isn't this perfect."

_Splash!_

A gasping Naruto and an annoyed Sasuke appeared, bobbing on the surface a few meters away a second later.

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. "Looks like we need to get to shore as soon as possible." He paused. "We also need to find out how Naruto got into the water."

I reached over and pulled Naruto in. But as I reached over to help Sasuke, I could've sworn he _learned_ closer. In fact... his eyes were closed and he was leaning slightly on me when I finally pulled him out. What was this about?

Abruptly his eyes snapped open and he pushed away from me. I blinked at him. What was that?

He avoided my gaze as Kakashi waited for Naruto to catch his breath, "Naruto? What happened?"

"... I... (pant) don't really... know..." Naruto choked out. "One minute I was... on the boat and the next moment... something... pulled me in... into the water." He coughed up some more water and I thumped him on the back, attempting to help, "I saw... something..." He finished, staring over the side of the boat fearfully.

I peered over the side of the boat and stared impassively at the dim water. Suddenly I saw something float to the surface. Curiously I slipped a hand in, forgetting momentarily of the 'sharks,' and lightly touched the surface of something that looked rather shiny.

Then…

Whatever it was grasped my hand tightly and I found myself pulled into the water. _Shit_!

"Arhh—!?" I was cut off as soon as I hit the water, swallowing what seemed to be gallons of water.

"Grggggg," I sputtered against the water, struggling furiously against whatever it was that held me. I could see the air bubbles escaping me and the water seemed to close in all around me. The one kind of death I hated the most was drowning to death. I could die _any _other death except drowning. But I liked swimming, I just hated drowning. ?

_'Calm down.'_

_'… Taka?!'_

_'Calm down.'_ he repeated.

_'Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! I'm drowning and you're saying CALM DOWN?!'_

_'Shush,' _Taka commanded gently, _'If you don't already know... the jutsu's that you have been taught are all about water. Right now, you should probably try to use something to help you.'_

I gurgled against the water. I was running out of air.

_'But-!'_

But he was gone.

Crap! How was I supposed to use a stupid jutsu if one of my hands were being held? How the _hell_ was I suppose to make seals, mmmmm? And plus, what jutsu could I use? What could possible help me now except another person to drag me out of here? Another- I froze.

That's it! Another person... Another clone!! But that only solves one of my problems. At the moment something had a pretty damn firm grip on my right hand. And seals require _two_ hands.

Wait... I remembered Iruka saying something about one hand seals, but I didn't know if I could make it work, since I had only started studying two hands seals. Iruka had briefly _mentioned_ one hand seals, but hadn't really said much about them.

…Something about using a lot more concentration and chakra to make it work. The seals for the one hand were slightly altered as well.

Worth a try. I was low on air. It was either that or death. And death wasn't exactly looking very welcoming. Does it _ever _look welcoming? You tell me! I don't want to be the one to find out!

I held one arm up, and tried to form the seals that I had read from the textbook. One hand seals had different positions than two hand seals.

One seal... two seal... three seal... I lose my concentration and I let out another precious bubble of air.

Try again... One seal... two seal... three... I could feel my strength fading and my hand started to fall apart from the seals. Suddenly a hand grasped my hand, forcing me to form one last seal. I bit back a startled gasp and let out soundless scream, taking in mouthfuls of salty water.

Just then a hand grasped my elbow and I was pulled up. Whatever had grasped my hand from before released me and I was pulled back towards the surface.

Breaking the surface, I took a big gulp of air, gasping and choking on excess water.

"..."

The three twelve year olds were staring at me in astonishment. I turned to see a sopping wet Kakashi beside me, leaning against the side of the boat.

"What?" I gasped out in irritation.

That was when I realized just how good looking Kakashi was with his hair wet and leaning over his face.

His hair was kind of flopped over, instead of how it usually was– all spiked up. Water was dripping down the visible part of his face and since the cloth was wet, we could pretty much see the outline of his face clearly. Sure, you couldn't see the color, but the outline was enough to let your imagination go wild. In fact, it didn't leave much to the imagination at all!

I didn't notice that I was staring until someone grasped my arm and pulled me onto the boat. I blinked. It was Sasuke. Behind me, Kakashi pulled himself into the boat as well, squeezing water out of his hair.

I snapped out of my daze and forlornly gathered my dark hair to lean over the side; this time being more cautious, and squeezed water out of my hair as well. I ran my fingers hastily through the aftermath of my hair. Oh well.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked urgently, eyeing the side of the boat in alarm.

"... Saw something..." I murmured, "I saw some... something shiny and then I was pulled in... like a hand..." I answered in a haze.

I saw him frown and we all tensed as we all felt something climb into the boat. And there, was an exact replica of me.

We all stared.

I stared. It worked?! The one handed seal actually worked!? Oh wait... something had helped me… _Someone..._ I bit my lip. Should I tell them? Who helped me?

I decided not to tell them. It would only worry them more.

"Opps." I dropped the jutsu and the clone disappeared with a splash, causing Sasuke and Naruto to be soaked once again.

"..." they both glared at me.

"... sorry…" I mumbled, shivering slightly. I glanced down at my outfit. I really gave 'soaked to the bon' a whole new meaning. My black tank top was completely soaked and my capris were still dripping water. I glanced down curiously at my feet, dimly noting that I had somehow lost a sandal.

I slipped my other left foot sandal off, lifting it into the air perpendicular to my face, "The hell?" I was stupefied. I tossed it into the river. I suppose I would have to go barefoot for a while.

"Mizu Bunshin?" Kakashi stated, "You were actually able to learn that?" I glared at him. There was a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"And what's wrong with that?" I demanded, glowering at him. He shrugged indifferently and turned to the other two men, who were very freaked out by now, "We need to get to shore as soon as possible,"

The younger man nodded and Tazuna took a deep breath as we started moving again, this time a bit faster.

I frowned as something caught my eye again. More quickly this time, I flicked my hand through the water and brought it up. I was holding something now...

... A Konoha Leaf forehead protector... that had a horizontal scratch going through the symbol...

"What are you holding?"

In a flash, I turned around, the forehead protector still in my hand. I plastered a smile on my face, "What? Oh, this?" I held a forehead protector up innocently. It was the one from the water, "Just my forehead protector." I had faced the front away from him— so he wouldn't be able to see the slit through the middle.

Kakashi frowned as I answered Sakura's question, but said nothing of it.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck tingle. I knew I was being watched. I glanced back slightly.

Sasuke.

He was sitting somewhere behind me, so he probably saw the other forehead protector that was tied looped around the back of my belt. But if he noticed, he said nothing.

"We stay silent until we reach land." Kakashi ordered. "We cannot risk being discovered again."

_'They already know we're here.' _I thought grimly. I turned around, facing the water, eyeing the forehead protector in my hand. I didn't care if Sasuke saw me or not. I already knew he probably had seen the other forehead protector. Why he didn't say anything was beyond me.

But the question was; who was the '_they_?'

I drew in a sharp breath, before flicking the forehead protector back into the water. I didn't want whoever owned that forehead protector to come after me now, did I?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**On land...**

"Where are we headed now? Tazuna-san?" Kakashi mumbled softly. Naruto let out a big cat-like yawn and stretched his arms high up above his head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." he let out, eyes snapping shut as he walked a few steps forward, dropping his bag to the floor.

"We will be heading through the old forest path for a few hours, before we reach my house, my one rendezvous!" Tazuna let out a big sigh. I knew it was probably a sigh of relief.

"Naruto! Get your lazy ass off the floor! We still need to keep moving!" Sakura snapped, eyes blazing. Her temper was starting to act up. She turned to Sasuke, and her expression immediately changed, anger gone, "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa," Sasuke mumbled in reply, sticking his hands into his pockets and staring off into the forest.

"Iie, Sakura-chaaan! I want to rest for a bit!" he huffed, crossing his arms and staying in his cross-legged position on the dirt floor.

"Proves how weak you are." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto leapt to his feet. I smirked; the raven haired boy knew how to push the blonde's buttons well. _Too_ well. At least it got the blonde moving.

"I am not! I'm going to become Hokage some day! And obviously I'm _not weak_! You gotta be strong to be Hokage, you know! You wanna fight?!"

"Che... you're never going to become Hokage, because you _are_ weak."

"_Teme_! Say that again Sasuke-bastard!" the blonde yelped, lifting a fist and shaking it uncontrollably in Sasuke's direction.

"Hn," the Uchiha grumbled, "You're weak,"

"GAHHH!!" Naruto took a step forwards but was stopped when a hand grasped the back of his shirt.

"You're supposed to fight your enemy, not your teammate," Kakashi said in amusement. Still holding a struggling Naruto, Kakashi turned to Tazuna, "Shall we head out?"

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A few hours later...**

"Gah, weren't we suppose to there by now?" Naruto whined, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura mumbled, fanning herself with her hand. It was getting rather hot out. Trust me, I _know_. I was wearing all freaking black! I was stupid for wearing it too.

"You're supposed to be protecting someone so keep quiet. Don't go around, announcing your presence to every single living thing out here," I grumbled in annoyance.

At the word protect, Naruto quirked up and went on high alert, holding out a kunai, "I will protect Tazuna-san!" he announced. Before we knew it, we had a very hyper-active little ninja, skulking around, as if we were on a spying mission. Mission impossible, anyone?

Glad _one _of us found something to do.

"Coast is clear!" he announced. I sweat dropped. I had only made it worse.

"Stop acting like you're so cool!" Sakura shrieked, raising a fist and stomping forwards, bopping him on the head. Naruto really had it coming to him. So far, he seems to be where we all vent out our anger on. But then again, he has most it coming to him. And plus, what can't kill you will make you stronger! Naruto wants to be strong, ne?

Naruto fell to the ground, rubbing his head in pain, "ITAI! Itai, itai, ita..." he broke off when his gaze jerked to the right and he suddenly threw his kunai that was in hand.

I jumped back as it zipped right by me, "Hey!" I yelped. Sasuke merely eyed the trees to our right cautiously along with Kakashi. Tazuna only rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity and Sakura was busy bombarding Naruto with punches, "Why did you go and do that?!" she exploded.

I watched as Kakashi made his way through the bushes. Sakura stopped, confused. We all followed him, Tazuna close behind.

That's when we all saw a white rabbit, its eyes swirling. It looked unconscious. Above his head, embedded into the soft bark of a young sapling, was a kunai. The kunai Naruto threw, in fact.

"Naruto! Look what you did!" Sakura cried. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around, facing the other direction. Tazuna mumbled, "Brat, what kind of ninja are you?" under his breath and Naruto leapt forwards, eyes wide in horror.

"Aww! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Naruto gathered the rabbit into his arms, stroking its head soothingly and trying to calm the frightened poor thing.

I glanced back. "Good going, Naruto."

That's when I noticed the troubled look on Kakashi's face, "What's wrong?"

His eyes met mine briefly, "He's here."

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 06, 2008_


	7. 7 : Zabuza & The Wave Country

**Last Chapter: **

After a few mishaps within the team were over and done with; another problem arises! Actually, multiple problems arise… Who was their assailant in the dark waters? And _now_ who has Kakashi spotted?

**Warnings**: Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 7 – **

"_Zabuza & the Wave country"_

* * *

"Who's here?" I asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow and carefully scanning the grounds.

"What have we here?" a voice echoed eerily. I frowned, gently waving my hand back and forth in front of my face; a mist was starting building up—it wasn't just my imagination. Maybe it was that fog from before? Had it moved inland?

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted out in warning, and as a result, the rest of us threw ourselves to the ground in fear.

Woop, woop, woop, woop.

I glanced up in time to see a giant sword swing right by us, barely missing our heads. If we would've still been standing, we would all be in halves by now.

"'Kuso!" I muttered.

Snap! We all jerked our heads up, spotting a man standing on said sword (which was about the length of 4 to 5 meters), now embedded deeply into the bark of a young tree.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"Momochi Zabuza..." Kakashi muttered.

The man had half his face wrapped in a white cloth and strangely enough, _no_ eyebrows. As he laughed, we could clearly see his torso shake slightly; seeing as it was not cloth-covered. His intense gaze surveyed all of us, and I could help but gulp when his eyes passed over me. He stopped at Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi." he murmured. "I have you in my bingo book. Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Sakura and Naruto glanced at Kakashi in confusion. "Sensei?" Sakura started meekly, "Copy Ninja?"

Kakashi didn't answer and I saw Sasuke narrow his eyes at the Jounin. He was in a defensively position, knees bent, and feet shoulder-width apart - kind of like the 'ready' position for badminton, or volleyball. So was Sakura, for that matter. Naruto seemed content to just stand where he was, gaping up at the huge sword.

"Che… Just a bunch of brats." The man now deemed Zabuza, scoffed. "Hand over the old man if you are smart. If not, you will all die." I saw Tazuna back up a few steps, genuinely frightened.

"It looks like we can't do that." Kakashi murmured as his hand reached up to his forehead, tapping it a few times thoughtfully. "I will need more than just my regular methods to fight you, Zabuza." He pulled his forehead protector up and I saw the others staring at the Kakashi's back in curiosity.

"Ooo..." Zabuza whistled appreciatively. "It's the first time fighting you and I already get to see the legendary Sharingan. Impressive," I saw Sasuke start in surprise. I watched his reaction carefully, but he concealed his surprise quickly and resumed his regular stone expression. I could only imagine what he thought about Kakashi's eye. Mmm... Wasn't the Uchiha clan known for it's Sharingan?

"Sharingan..." Sasuke whispered softly.

"Sharingan?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. "What's that?"

"Sharingan." Sasuke repeated darkly. Sound like a broken tape recorder, anyone? "A power born through the eyes. It's a bloodline limit," Naruto glared at him.

"That really explained a lot." he grumbled. Sakura remained silent, her eyes focused warily on the enemy.

Before we knew it, he had disappeared and reappeared in droplets of water, now standing on the lake. I narrowed my eyes. That was the jutsu that I was working on, before I had to go on this mission, that is.

It was the jutsu that allowed to user to travel from place to place using water. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to use it yet. I didn't have the precise control that it required quite down pat yet.

Naruto growled and snapped out a kunai, ready to fight, "Let me at him! I can handle an eyebrow less freak like him!" Just when he was about to leap forwards, Kakashi held an arm out, stopping the hyperactive ninja.

"Naruto! Stay back with Sasuke and Sakura to protect Tazuna-san. This is no ordinary enemy, you cannot handle him." It seemed that that remark only made Naruto more enraged.

"Nani?! I can handle him fine! Don't you underestimate me! I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto raised an angered fist at his teacher and growled at him.

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice chilled me to the bone. I have _never_ heard him talk like that. I think Naruto realized it too, because he took a shaky step back.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Yama-chan," I raised an eyebrow. Back to 'chan,' now, were we? "Guard Tazuna-san. This is my fight... and mine alone." he finished darkly.

"Very well then," I saw Zabuza smirk. "Let's begin, shall we?"

I saw him make a few lightning fast seals, before the air around us began to thicken and moisten. I stepped back uneasily, carefully unsnapping my side pouch and retrieving a kunai. All those months of training with Iruka flashed back to me, and for some reason, I didn't feel nervous at all. However, my hands felt clammy and I my heart was racing. My second battle...

I knew I could do it, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me if I didn't focus I was as good as dead.

Despite all the training I had, I never really considered myself a real ninja. I wasn't from this world, my world was different, and you didn't fight other people unless it was over a parking spot in a parking lot or if it was in war. But when there were wars, governments dealt with that, not citizens. It was different. This was different. _This _was very different.

I didn't know if I could do what others would expect me to do in this world... They... They and I were different. Whereas they were brought up in a world of training and fighting, our world was brought up with education in books and knowledge and how to live out a pretty laid back life. However, there were also civilians here, but they were living in a society where people going out on dangerous missions' everyday was normal. But then again, we had people going out to war everyday as well. I suppose it was because the village seemed like a small society, and the smallest thing would affect everyone, unlike our world.

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it like a knife through butter. It had fogged up even more and now I couldn't even see Kakashi, who was only 20 yards ahead of us. I jerked my head to the right. I had heard something.

I felt a swish of air and suddenly my eye widened. I was standing beside Tazuna while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood out in front. But now… a figure was standing between us, separating Tazuna and myself from the others. I pushed Tazuna back, none too gently, and stood in front of him myself, kunai raised.

_'Damnit! Where's Kakashi?'_ I thought furiously, heart pounding as I saw the three 12 year olds in front stiffen. I should've stayed back in Konoha... I _really _should've stayed in Konoha.

_'Don't think that way! Would you leave right now... then? And leave these four to defend this man by themselves?' _Taka growled at me.

I suppose not.

_'Then get to work!'_

What work? All of the things that I've learned… doesn't seem to be coming to be at the moment.

_'...'_

That's what I thought.

Zabuza was standing there, sword held out in a striking position. His eye shriveled towards me and a spark of interest seemed to appear there, "What do we have here?" he murmured in a deep voice. "Another Jounin accompanying Kakashi? A bit old to be a _genin_, arent' you?" I gulped and backed up slowly, fear filling my senses.

"Don't think you're a jounin though."

I saw his eyes widen and I froze as Kakashi suddenly appeared between us and stabbed a kunai into Zabuza's abdomen. As soon as the kunai entered Zabuza, I grabbed Tazuna's arm and leapt back several meters. No point in getting saved if we ended up getting killed in the crossfire.

_'Ha!'_ I cheered inwardly. Take that you mist freak!

The victorious feeling inside faded, as the 'Zabuza' just burst into water. A water clone! Shit! I felt a tingling feel to my right and-

"_Get down_!" I shouted as I pushed Tazuna to the floor. That was when the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, right in front of us and with a swipe, sliced Kakashi in half. My eyes widened and my heart felt like it twisted in anxiety.

He burst into shards of water.

I sweat dropped. Despite how serious the situation was, this was getting far too confusing. And _then_, _another _Kakashi appeared behind that Zabuza, causing the mist-nin to freeze in shock on impulse.

"It's over." Kakashi snarled. I winced. I really haven't ever heard Kakashi speak in that tone before. Back when Kakashi was pissed at me wasn't even _close_ to how he was now. So maybe Kakashi hadn't really been mad at me before? Just... annoyed? Okay, maybe not... I don't know anymore. Kakashi's too confusing for my head.

I froze as I felt a presence behind me and before I knew it, I was punted forwards and moving straight towards the water.

SPLASH!

Sputtering, I rose to the surface, only to see Zabuza beside Tazuna with his sword raised. My eyes widened and I saw Sasuke leap at the missing nin, only to get knocked back to slam heavily against a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's terrified voice echoed across the waters' as I struggled to get out of the liquid. Why the hell was it so heavy? Swimming over to the edge, I pulled myself out of the water, staring at it strangely, breathing hard. Something was definitely wrong with that water.

Suddenly Kakashi sailed over my head. I ducked on instinct and saw Kakashi disappear into the waters and not come back up. Worried, I looked back over towards the others, only to find Naruto staring at the water, eyes wide and frightened. Sasuke was struggling to his feet and Sakura was staring at the water as well. Zabuza was no where to be seen. I narrowed my eyes.

That was when I heard a gasp and a laugh behind me. I whipped around, only to find Zabuza holding Kakashi in a ball of water. A water prison!

_'What the hell?! This is happening waaaay to fast!'_ I thought frantically. I made my way back towards the other quickly. Time to regroup and figure out a plan!

_'Because this is a real battle, not a mock one,' _a voice answered.

_'Bug off,'_ I growled, _'This is not the time,'_

_'I'm here to help,'_ Taka protested angrily in my head.

_'Right,'_

_'Fine, you don't need my help.' _Taka grumbled.

_'You are correct,'_ I snorted.

_'Don't come crawling back, crying,'_ Taka warned.

_'I won't,' _I assured him. When I reached the others, I pulled Sakura to her feet and gave her a light slap on the cheek. "Oi! Sakura, get a hold of yourself! This isn't over yet." Sakura's eyes seem to clear slightly and when she finally seemed to be standing of her own accord, I released her and turned my attention to Naruto.

To my surprise, he was already helping Tazuna up and ushering him closer towards the treeline. My eyebrows rose slightly. It seems like he's starting to think now. Hearing a weak cough to my left, I found Sasuke struggling to his feet, a trail of blood leaking down his chin. He wiped it away hastily and drew out a kunai. When he trailed closer, I gave him a bop upside the head.

"Ow!" He glared at me. I replied with a grin. "Well, you seem fine."

He ignored me and turned his attention towards Zabuza.

"Ha, ha, Kakashi. And here I thought that you were actually smart. You're stupider than you look." Zabuza cackled and smirked as he raised his left hand, forming a one hand seal.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu," he said in a low voice, eyes focusing on our little group. "Let me finish these brats off before we fight later on, Kakashi. I don't want us to be disturbed."

In horror, I stared as a figure rose from the water edge, and a Zabuza climbed out of the water, starting to advance towards us. Sakura stared at it horror, eyes flicking towards Sasuke, who shouted an order at her.

"Sakura! Protect Tazuna-san!" he snapped. Sakura, snapping out of her daze at her his voice, nodded quickly and darted quickly in front of the older man, "Stay back, Tazuna-san!" her voice was strong, but if you listened closely, you could sense a tremor in it. I didn't blame her. Anyone would freak if an enemy that strong came at you.

Sasuke growled as the Water clone stopped, about 2 meters away from me. His cold eyes narrowed at me. "Still going to stay in my way, are you?"

I bit my lip, not answering and retrieved another kunai (since the first one had been lost in the water) while carefully trying to scooting backwards slowly - trying not to make it obvious. Crap...

He mused, "... You have a strange chakra pattern - perhaps worth something. What is your name?" he asked curiously. When I didn't answer, he gave me a sadistic smile. "Don't make me repeat it again. My patience would not last." he warned cautiously. When I still didn't answer, he smirked. "Forget it, it wouldn't matter if I knew your name or not if you are dead," His cold, beady eyes narrowed at me.

I kind of stared stupidly at him. All I managed to do was steady myself as my mind raced. What to do, what to do?! If I moved, I would be giving him a clear path towards Sakura and Tazuna. If I didn't move, I need to find some way to defend myself without getting decapitated.

Before I knew it, he was in front of me, a mere foot away.

'_Move_!' I shouted at myself, trying to will myself to move. Agonizing seconds... minutes... passed as Zabuza glared at me, studying me. I tightened my grip on the kunai and decided to go for it.

I whipped out my right arm, but as quick as lightning, Zabuza's hand shot out and gripped my wrist, immobilizing my right hand. I jerked my hand to test his grip and kicked my foot up, but he dodged it and swung me around, so that he now held both of my hands behind my back.

I growled and threw my head back and moved it forwards, successfully bopping him on the forehead. Startled, he let go of me, allowing me to leap forwards and put quite a distance between us.

The clone smirked. "Feisty, aren't you?" He rubbed his forehead and drew his sword in front of him and focused on Tazuna. "I'll deal with you first," he grinned wickedly and looked at me, "You're next." I stood there in shock; the move he had pulled now had Tazuna closer to him than I was. He had it all planned from the start!

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the person that was now nearest to him.

Naruto.

"Brat," he miffed, before appearing before Naruto and knocking him backwards. "These... are leaf nins? Pathetic," Naruto's head protector clattered to the ground, no longer on Naruto's head.

"Not a chance!" Sasuke darted forwards from his spot by the tree, lashing out his right hand and releasing 3 shurikens. As he continued his run, Zabuza whipped his sword sideways, deflecting the shurikens' off effortlessly.

"Weak," he snorted. Sasuke let out a battle cry and jumped at the mist-nin. I heard Sakura cry out Sasuke's name in warning and Naruto was still sitting on the ground, paralyzed in fear.

I looked back at Sasuke, only to find him being held by the throat by Zabuza. I wanted to do something. But just like before, I couldn't seem to move. I hated feeling so _helpless!_ Growling at myself, I flipped two shuriken out of my pouch, readying it to throw.

As if sensing my intentions, Zabuza swung Sasuke so that the Uchiha was like a shield. I cursed colorfully, glaring hatefully at the mist-nin. Coward! It was cowardly to use a boy as a shield.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out in horror, green eyes welling up with unshed tears.

"Arrhhhhhh!" Sasuke yelled out in pain, clutching the hand that was encircled around his neck. Zabuza smirked and tightened his grip, before dropping him, as Naruto suddenly stood up, and charged forwards, kunai in hand. I wasn't sure if he had forgotten about me, but I was going to take this chance.

Carefully standing up straight, I hitched thin lines of fishing wire (I had found them when Tazuna had retrieved it from his pack to fish earlier) that were connected to my top to the 2 kunai I now held, whipping then at Zabuza. He hadn't noticed yet. Naruto was proving to be a very useful distraction.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zabuza turned his gaze onto the blonde attacker, "Back again, are we?" He threw Sasuke back, and the dark Uchiha landed by me. At that moment my kunai hit the target, slicing into the clone and leaving it a pile of water. I grinned, jerking the kunai back on the thread, freezing when I felt cold metal on the left side of my throat.

"Well now... it seems I have underestimated you..." In two quick slashes, the kunai heading back towards me fell to the ground, unmoving. He had cut the thread. But it doesn't matter; I had been ready for it. Obviously my little thread trick wouldn't work. It was merely to disguise what I had done.

Before this new clone could do anything, a quick glance told me that it was ready.

"**Suiton: Ryuusui Suraisu!" **(_Water slice_) Two crescent moons of solid water made their way towards my back. In other words, towards Zabuza, who was holding me from behind. It may not have surprised him, but it certainly made him move.

Zabuza released me and dodged left, leaving the solid water to shoot at me. But I was already prepared. I dropped the jutsu, leaving me unharmed but wet from the released water. The mist-nin snarled and that was when my clone stepped out of the tree line. Zabuza didn't even glance at it.

He smirked. "So… That previous attack was to hide this?" He disappeared momentarily. "Too naïve!" Something slammed into my back, sending me flying forwards. A second hit from the front sent me slamming into the dirt. Hacking up blood, I curled up on my side, trying to quell the pain.

I blearily managed to open my eyes when I noticed that Zabuza was now standing in front of me.

"Now, now... I'm sure that this will be quick." He raised his sword, reading to bring it down. I didn't - _couldn't_ move. Closing my eyes quickly, I didn't move... until I felt the unmistakable splash of the clone down my front.

I opened my eyes. Naruto grinned at me, twirling a kunai before disappearing with a poof. A shadow clone? I pushed myself off the ground to see Sasuke collapse against the ground. He had thrown the Naruto clone at Zabuza.

"Sasuke!" I took a few steps forward to help him sit up, managing to say a, "Are you all right?"

He coughed, more blood trickling down the side of his mouth. That hit that Zabuza had delivered to his abdomen after grasping Sasuke must have hit harder than it looked like it did.

"I'm fine," he said lowly, pushing me away and sitting up slowly by himself. I narrowed my eyes.

"You have to learn to rely on others, Sasuke." I snapped, losing my patience with his behavior to me. He was like that with everyone else, but it seemed to be worse with me from what I had seen so far. He at least tolerated the others, "You can't be alone you're entire life. Besides, I'm not your enemy; stop acting like I am."

With that said, I turned away from him, missing the shocked expression on his face.

I glared at the water, watching as another water clone formed quickly, "Mmmmff... This is taking too long. This shall be the last hit - no more games."

Naruto suddenly appeared by us, bleeding from the side of his head, but his head protector was in his left hand. I let out a small grin; he had risked his life for that flimsy thing? But I suppose it had more sentimental value than material value.

"Naruto...?!" Sakura asked in confusion, staring at the head protector, "...Your... forehead protector...?"

"Sasuke!" the blonde yelled, "Lend me your ear... I have a plan," Sasuke stood, wavering slightly beside me, staring at Naruto in confusion, "A plan?"

Naruto smirked, tying the Konoha protector around his forehead again, "Yama-chan's taken the spot light enough. Isn't it our turn now? Well? How about we begin now?" He stood up straight and clasped his hands together, forming seals, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

I sweat dropped. He didn't tell Sasuke anything...

Almost immediately, over dozens of Naruto's appeared, surrounding Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes darted around and I heard him snort, "Oooo, Shadow clones... and a great number of them, too." I saw a lone Naruto dart by Sasuke, whispering something into his ear before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Naruto! Get away!" Kakashi's voice rose above the din, "You cannot handle him! You all have to run away!" his voice had a dangerous edge to it, and even Naruto hesitated.

I cocked my head. Run away? No, if we ran away, he would fight Kakashi, and if he succeeds, he'll come after us anyway. Besides, the worst possible thing we could do right now was separate. What if this wasn't the only ninja hired by Gatou? What if there were others waiting in the woods to pick us off one by one? And we couldn't complete the mission without Kakashi. That option had been deleted the moment Kakashi got captured. Therefore we only had a chance by staying and fighting.

It was only a moment's hesitation before all of the Narutos' were charging at the mist-nin, kunais' out.

"Arggg!" They all cried out. "You want some of this?" All of them were in the air and on top of Zabuza in seconds, covering him completely from view. But I could still see a part of Zabuza's face, his mouth from my point of view. I saw him smirk and my eyes widened as I ran forwards.

"_Naruto_!" I cried out, "_Get back_!" I wasn't talking about his clones. I was more worried about the real Naruto in the group.

Just as I yelled out, Zabuza cried out, throwing all the clones off of him and in all directions. I let out a grunt as a Naruto flew right into me, throwing me back as it disappeared in a poof!

Poof! Poof! Poof, poof, poof!

All the Naruto's started to disappear into smoke, covering the battlefield.

I stopped, seeing only one Naruto left as the smoke dissipated, "There's only one thing left that can defeat you!" he cried, reaching into his pack as he continued to fly backwards, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke's eyes darted towards Naruto and he suddenly caught something. I stared for a second. It was Sasuke's Throwing Star.

Sasuke twirled on the ground, and I saw something flash. I narrowed my eyes. For a second, I could've sworn I had seen two of those stars...

Narrowing his eyes', Zabuza stared at the raven haired boy curiously, eyeing the throwing star, "You think that will defeat me?"

"Evil Wind Shuriken... _Shadow_ _Windmill_," Sasuke mumbled, eyes darkening at the enemy. I struggled back to my feet, carefully using the advantage and making some seals, before disappearing into the woods for safety. Staying behind a bush, I kept watch, watching Sasuke and Naruto play out their plan.

I saw Sakura, who had taken Tazuna to hide behind a couple of large boulders... smart girl. It was best to sit in the shadows and wait for an opportunity as the two acted. I contemplated joining them but decided against it. The enemy would have a harder time finding us if we were split up.

Sasuke smirked, and hurled the shuriken at Zabuza. The clone only readied to block it, but the large star swung past it. My eyes widened. It was headed for the real one! "Smart move, Sasuke..." I muttered lowly. If he managed to injure the _real_ one then, well - let your imagination run wild. It was be a huge advantage to us. Well, maybe not that huge, since he could probably still kick our asses if he were injured, but I'm try to look at the bright side of things all right? Work with me here!

Zabuza only grinned, before catching the weapon easily. His eyes widened, however, when another shuriken appeared as soon as he had caught it, "A shuriken hiding in its shadow?!"

He managed a smirk. "But… still... it's not enough!"

I heard Sakura gasp as Zabuza leapt over the _second_ shuriken. I ground my teeth together. Their plan didn't work...

My eyes widened in surprise along with Kakashi's, Sakura's, and Tazuna's; as the shuriken behind Zabuza disappeared with a poof and a big orange ball of energy popped out.

Naruto!

I was cheering wildly inside. I smirked as Naruto threw a kunai. If this worked... wait... if this worked that means Kakashi would be released! Yatta! Then we would still have a fighting chance with this mist-nin.

But to our absolute horror, the stupid nin quickly blocked it using the shuriken that he had caught earlier. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes' bugged out. It didn't work!

'_Shit_!' I cursed silently. I needed to do something... quickly... while Zabuza was still distracted with Naruto.

_Splash_!

Naruto landed into the water, staring incredulously at Zabuza, "Unbelievable! Eyebrow less freak dodged it all?!" he yelped in surprise. Sasuke's eyes hardened and I saw Kakashi's eyes' narrow. It didn't work... I had to... had to... Swallowing hard at what I was about to do, and saying a quick prayer to my mother and to the gods above, I took a deep breath. It was now or never...

'_Okay... Yama… you can do it'_ I stomped my fear down. '_... You can do it!'_

That's when Zabuza's eyes snapped to the left and there, I appeared, smirking and going straight for him, running in a straight path across the water.

_Boom_!

His hand lashed out and the shuriken sliced right through me. I stood, stock still as the weapon sliced cleanly through me. I felt no pain... all I could see was the shocked expressions of my friends.

"Yama-chan!" Naruto cried out.

Zabuza smirked, "One down."

I didn't care. Why?

_Splash_!

My body dissipated into water, and everyone stared in surprise. The _real_ me, appeared behind Zabuza, about 3 meters away, and I launched another kunai. I ignored the urge to stick my tongue out at him. '_Baaaaka! I didn't release the clone from earlier!'_

"Nani?!"

At the speed that the kunai was traveling at - and at such close distance, I was sure that he would be taken by surprise. I saw his hand draw out of the water prison, releasing Kakashi and dodging the kunai. Fortunately, it managed to skim the side of his chin. I grinned, got ya! I began to backtrack but before I knew it, his hand was around my neck.

"Why you...!" he growled.

_'Shit,'_ I cursed inwardly. Well, at least Kakashi was now free.

"Where did you learn how to use a water clone?" Zabuza said. I choked. What? Had he seen the clone earlier? Wait…_ he hadn't seen it!_ Maybe that's how I surprised him. He hadn't seen the clone earlier! He might've assumed… that the water slice was from another teammate! "Kakashi, perhaps?" he snarled. His grip tightened around my neck.

Choking slightly, I whipped my hand out, catching him in the chest. He lurched, but did not release me, "Hrmp. Clever girl. It seems like you are versed in the water elements. So… I am curious, who trained you?"

I growled. I refused to answer.

"Answer me," he snapped. Kakashi whipped his hand out, but Zabuza easily stopped him, bringing his sword in his other hand out and catching Kakashi on his knuckle plate.

"Release her." Kakashi snarled. Zabuza smirked, "It would be wasteful to lose such a fine and capable kunoichi, wouldn't it, Kakashi? She has talent, I can _see_ it. Give her to me, Kakashi. I can raise her well. It's almost as if you have trained her for the Mist village."

I growled and my eyes flashed. Both Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyes flicked to me, staring at me, almost frozen.

"Kimi... Kimi wa..."

I frowned. What was going on?

Kakashi let out a small noise of surprise and my eyes flicked to him, anger fading and confusion replacing its place.

I glanced down at the water, looking at my reflection. Nothing was wrong...

Suddenly, something sliced by, forcing Zabuza to whip his head sideways. In his surprise, his grip loosened and I brought my knee up to land a harsh blow to his stomach. He released me with a grunt.

Coughing, I spit out some blood, landing on my hands and knees on top of the water. Who had thrown that?

Sasuke.

He was standing a few meters away from us, eyes flashing and frighteningly cold. What... wait... when did he learn to stand on water?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_Iruka was teaching me to walk on water - in order to practice maintaining and controlling chakra. I think he figured that I would get less injured doing this than climbing up trees. I have to agree with his way of thinking. I've already fallen more than a dozen times._

Splash_!_

_"No, no, no! You have to focus just the right amount of chakra into your feet! Not your toes! Your _entire_ foot!" Iruka shouted, tapping his foot impatiently. I grumbled in annoyance. He was watching my chakra distribution._

_I bobbed on the surface, hair plastered to my head, glaring at my so called 'sensei'. Some sensei, all he'd been doing so far was throw insults at me. What kind of sensei was he?!_

_I saw something move in the woods, and I moved, watching it. It was behind one of the trees._

_Iruka yelled something at me. "Yama! Stop day dreaming about Genma and start practicing!"_

_Flushing, I whirled towards the chuunin, "I am _not_ - nor will I _ever_ be daydreaming about that Genma-san!" I retorted. He was a senseless flirt. Well... he wasn't _that_ senseless... Plus, the guy was also kind of cute too, I had to admit that. Cute in an odd, childish kind of way - you know. He's like a little boy trying to get candy from the candy shop._

_"Prove it."_

_"Okay, I will," I swam ashore and pulled myself out, before carefully focusing chakra into my feet once again. I opened my eyes again, before taking a cautious step out onto the water._

_And... voila!_

_"Yay!" I walked a few wobbly steps out and grinned smugly at Iruka, "See? Told yo-!" _

Splash_!_

_Iruka snorted. "See? If you hadn't lost concentration, you wouldn't have fallen down! Now stop daydreaming!"_

_I let myself float up and down with the gentle waves of the river, "Shut up… You... you... you Naruto-lover!" I huffed, the figure in the woods completely forgotten._

_"Nani?!"_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Was that Sasuke who had been watching us back then? In the woods? It was a possibility...

"Leave her alone." Sasuke growled menacingly.

Zabuza grinned. "And who might you be?"

"Uchiha... Sasuke."

"So... there are two of you? Hmmmm. I had thought that Uchiha Itachi had annihilated his clan." The statement caused Naruto and Sakura to start in surprise, but it wasn't anything new to me. The Uchiha clan massacre was a pretty big thing; my memory would have to be in _shreds_ if I hadn't remembered that one.

Besides, two? What was he talking about? Oh, never mind— he was probably including Uchiha Itachi.

"Let's see what you got, Uchiha." Zabuza smirked, completely forgetting about me.

I think Itachi's name might have motivated Sasuke some more, because the boy snarled and started forwards, but Kakashi's voice startled him.

"Sasuke... this is my fight, stay out of this."

Sasuke hesitated; he didn't _want_ to stay out obviously. An aura of hatred was still being emitted from him.

"Sasuke." Kakashi growled. Sasuke's hands were shaking and I could see red drip from his clenched fists. He nodded abruptly before retreating.

"Now then... I believe this belongs to you," I grunted when Zabuza lifted me up and tossed me clear across the water, straight towards the trees. I heard a woosh and I managed to turn around, just in time to see Sasuke's overlarged shuriken... headed straight for me.

Eyes widening, I tried to block it with my arms, but only ended up getting both my arms cut. The only thing that stopped it from cutting my arms further was the metal forehead protector that I wore on my right arm. It clanked against the spinning blade and fell to the ground, motionless.

Crying out in pain, I felt my back slam against the harsh bark of a tree. As a result, my head slammed into it as well. I groaned.

Groggily, the last thing I remembered before I passed out was a loud call of "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" **

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"...when will... wake?"

"It's... quite... a... time now..."

"Kaka... sei... is she... right?"

Blearily, I grabbed the covers and pulled it over my head, murmuring, "Shut up... I'm trying to sleep here." in the process.

I head a few gasps.

Then someone pulled the covers down and I blinked in the light. "Wh... hell... is going on?" I growled. I sat up straight and immediately regretted it, lying back down quickly.

"Some of us are trying to rest here..." a lazy voice murmured beside me. My eyes widened and I turned my head to the right. And guess who was laying on another futon beside mine?

"_Gah_!" I yelped, staring into Kakashi's face.

What the hell? Shouldn't they have placed us in different rooms or something?

"Yama-chaannn!" a familiar voice called out and Naruto burst into the room. Sasuke and Sakura were already in the room and staring at us in amusement. Naruto stared at us.

"Did I miss something?"

"_Why am I in the same room as him_!?" I shouted. Sakura winced, "You know… male-female separation ring a bell to you guys?!"

"There was a shortage of rooms." Sasuke explained emotionlessly, "So you two were put in the same room." He was having waaaaay too much fun with this. There was no way that there could be a shortage of rooms!

"Liar..." I grumbled. I winced as I sat up, feeling pain slice up my back. "Then where were you guys sleeping?"

Sakura answered immediately and seemed unaware of the consequences, "Naruto and Sasuke are sharing a room and I have my own." She clapped her hands over her mouth, "Opps." she finished sheepishly, giving Sasuke an apologetic look. Sasuke glared at her.

"Fine." he grumbled, "We had to move you here quickly and the first thing we did was place you by Kakashi until we could find another room. But after we analyzed your injuries we realized that moving you could be worse for your back injuries."

"Sasuke-kun seemed really worried about you!" Sakura quipped, shutting up when Sasuke gave her another cold look. Ohhhh... I understand now. Sasuke didn't want me to know that he... cared? Mmmf. Cold hearted bastard is right - but only as a mask. I didn't say anything to his explanation, only groaning and feeling my back.

"I suggest you don't move." Kakashi's sly voice spoke up. "You have quite a nasty bruise there. The concussion you got didn't help either. You also have internal injuries. Please try not to move so much."

I sighed in defeat. He had a point. I didn't want to damage myself anymore. I settled back down carefully, but gave Kakashi a warning look, "Try anything and I'll make sure you can't have any kids anymore," I raised my arms, noting the carefully bandaged arms. I also felt a bandage around my waist, most likely bandaging up my back. I glanced at it curiously. I had received no open wounds there…. So why?

As if Naruto had sensed my questioned, he jumped to answer. "We had to apply some salve to help with the bruising!" He grinned at me, settling down at the foot of my futon.

I groaned. Oh.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kakashi stiffen slightly. I turned to face him; feeling tired and a mumbled, "What?"

"That... hunter-nin..."

"Hunter-nin?" I blinked in confusion.

"Why are you talking about that mist hunter-nin? Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "What's wrong?"

I blinked. I must have missed this part. I distinctly remember blacking out earlier.

"He only used mere needles to kill Zabuza.. _And_ he took the body as well..." Kakashi went on.

"Hn,"

"So?"

"Nani? Nani, nani, nani?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"When you're a hunter-nin, you have to be very skilled in acupuncture therapy. They know how to paralyze the body with just one needle. It is possible to put one's body in a 'state of death', making them seem like they are death... but only momentarily." Kakashi paused. "I _knew_ there was a reason I was feeling uneasy about the hunter-nin's appearance."

"Are you saying... that Zabuza is still alive?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

"Hai,"

"Oh goodie! Now I can kick that eyebrow-less freak's ass back to hell!!" Naruto cried triumphantly, pounding a fist into his other hand, "Yatta!!"

"Uh... What did I miss?" I cut in.

No one answered.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, you three can go train in the forest. I'm feeling rather worn out. I might train you guys tomorrow," Kakashi said in a tired voice, settling down back onto the futon.

"Hai, Kaka-sensei," Sakura spoke up.

"But why?" Naruto whined, "I want you to train us, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn… dobe... let's go,"

"_Nani_? Bastard!"

"Moron."

And thus, this continued out the door.

Back to me, "_Why isn't anyone answer me_?!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 07, 2008_


	8. 8 : Surprise

**Last Chapter: **

After an exhausting fight and numerous injuries with the mist-nin, Zabuza; it's time to wind down and actually wrap their heads around the situation. It's fairly obvious that no normal ninja will be after Tazuna, and them as well. Is this mission too overrated for Team 7 and Yama?

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_Just a dollop. The story will _not_ be going into this pairing, but the hints are still there - in case you're a homophobic and are worried about that._** Or**_if you wish, you may view it was a budding friendship between our two favorite boys. Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then as well.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 8 – **

"_Surprises"_

* * *

_'Yawn'_

I yawned and rolled over onto my side, unconsciously snuggling up against something that was warm and comfortable. Mmmm... warm.

I heard footsteps coming from somewhere, but I decided to ignore the sound, feeling too comfortable and warm to move or open my eyes. Whatever it was, it could be dealt with when I was fully awake. And also when I was less grumpy.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun?" Mm... That was Sakura's voice.

"Aa,"

"... ne, Sasuke bastard! I bet I can eat faster... _and_ eat more than you!" a loud voice shouted, "_And_ I can - EAHAHH! Kaka-sensei is molesting Yama-chan!"

"Nani?!" Sasuke's voice.

Huh. My mind was starting to register my surrounds, making me feel incredibly whiny and childish. Why the hell couldn't they just shut up and let me sleep? You don't see me bothering them when _they _sleep! Wait... he'd said my name, hadn't he?

I blinked open my eyes, sitting up quickly, groaned in pain and dropped back down onto the futon in one quick movement.

"Owy..." I whimpered. My back hurt now... it felt like a thousand needles were prickling me in the lower back, all in one spot. That was when I looked up.

... Only to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the room and staring at me.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Ne, ne! What did the Kakashi-hentai do to you?" Naruto rolled up the sleeves of his orange jacket, "I'll pound him to pieces for you!" I saw Sasuke glare at him, before his gaze landed on me.

To my knowledge… the scarecrow hadn't done a thing. What were these three going on about?

"..."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

...

THUMP!

I found myself on the ground and I groaned in pain. That stupid Jounin had shoved me off the futon... sure, it wasn't that far of a drop - hell it was _even a drop - _but it was freakin' cold on the ground!

"Damnit!" I cursed, "Did you have to shove me off!? I was already moving! Geez!" I rubbed my back in pain. There really was no fall to hurt my back, but I had rolled over slightly, changing the position of my spine. Kakashi gave me a wry look. "You were on my futon. Don't you have your own?" I blinked. True. I did have my own. I stared traitorously at my own. Why hadn't they placed the two further apart? And why the hell wasn't there a heater in this room? I blame the cold room. If it hadn't been cold I wouldn't have unconsciously sought out warmth.

He only yawned in reply, before sitting up, "I guess I'll be training you guys today. I feel that my energy is a lot more in tact than it was before. Sure, it is not fully back, but there is enough so that I can walk around... on crutches... probably. Besides, it doesn't look like we have a choice. Since Zabuza is most likely not dead, we will have to be the ones that will face him."

"How about me?" I grumbled.

Kakashi glanced at me, "If you are up to it, you can come. But I highly doubt you will be able to do anything. It's only been a few days, after all."

I deadpanned and glowered at him, "I can too do something!" I fixed my glare on him, which he pointedly ignored. I did something back when we fought Zabuza the first time, hadn't I?

"_Yeah_! Time to more training! I felt like I've wasted the previous couple of days already… doing practically nothing." Snorting, I managed to crawl back into my own futon, settling down and pulling the blanket up around me. Wake me when you leave, guys! I need more sleep.

That's when I noticed that we weren't the only ones in the room. I raised an eyebrow at the young boy who had joined us while we were talking. I couldn't see his eyes, because he wore a fisherman's hat shielding them from view.

His gaze felt cold, even though I couldn't see his eyes.

"You won't survive against Gatou. You're all going to die here"

"Who are you?" Naruto glared at him in annoyance.

The boy didn't answer, but repeated his message, "You're all going to die."

Kakashi sat up slowly, and Sakura was looking at the young boy in confusion. "Why do you think like that? Just because the bad guy seems all big and mighty doesn't mean the little guys' are going to lose." She flushed, "Ne, Sensei?"

Sasuke stood, giving the boy a rather dark look before snorting, "A little brat like you knows nothing," he muttered. Kind of a cold remark... but then again, it was coming from a cold person. A cold remark coming from a cold person. Nothing surprising, really.

The boy paused but didn't say anything, and walked out the room.

That's when Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter) came bustling into the room. She had probably just seen the boy exit and was worrying about it.

"Oh dear, Inari didn't say anything to upset you, did he? If he did, I'm terribly sorry on his behalf. It's just... after that incident..." she broke off, flushing furiously before waving it off and backed out of the room, "Never mind that. Breakfast is ready outside if you are fit to get up," She paused, looking at me. "How are you doing?"

I managed a smile. "Great – that medicine you made is really working its magic." She managed to wave if off.

"The Wave country may be small but there are resources here, that is, if people are willing to use them." Tsunami managed a smile before leaving the room with, "If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**In the forest...**

"All right," Kakashi started, "Today, you will learn the _art _of tree climbing."

"Nani?! _Tree climbing?"_ Naruto fumed, wrinking his nose. "I thought we were going to learn a cool new jutsu that I can use to kick that stupid mist-nin's ass!! Why the hell would I need to learn how to climb a _tree_? I could see it if we were going to climb... let's say... a mountain! But a _tree_?!"

"Ma, me, don't get so hasty! We are _going_ to climb trees!" Kakashi gave his team an eye smile. "If you can't do this, you won't be able to become Hokage, Naruto."

"Nande?" Naruto whined, "I want to do more training than just simple tree climbing! I have to learn good jutsu's to become stronger and become Hokage! Why do I need to do this... exercise?!"

Kakashi shook his index finger at him, "That's where you are wrong, Naruto. You're going to climb trees, using only your feet and chakra. Watch me."

We all watched as he made his way slowly towards one of the tallest trees on only crutches.

Yes, crutches. The woman from before, named Tsunami (mother of the boy named Inari), had found them lying around the house after breakfast before we were going to go out the door.

A few moments later, Kakashi stopped at the base of a tree. Leaning against one crutch, he raised his hand into a one hand seal. After a few seconds, he lowered his hands and carefully reset his crutch, before walking forwards and _straight up the tree._

Sakura raised her eyebrow in surprise.

Sasuke watched emotionlessly.

Naruto gaped.

I watched in amusement. _'This was like walking on water, wasn't it?' _At least I didn't have to do it. My back was still injured and had been allowed to sit out this time. I remember how Iruka had mentioned this method of controlling chakra to me, but had deemed it unsafe for me (seeing as I could fall and injure myself waaay to many times to count). I sat on a fallen log, lounging around with absolutely nothing to do. I didn't want to do anything that would wear out my arms, anyway. They still stung from the disinfectant Sakura had spread on for me earlier this morning. They had begun to scab over but I hated to look at them. I was positive that they were going to leave scars. But oh well. They were a sign of my stupidity earlier.

I stared in fascination as a colored beetle crawled its way up the side of the log. Smirking, I raised 2 fingers and flicked it off, making it fly several feet away from its former spot. Well, looks like you have to start again Mr. Beetle.

I then picked at a loose end on the bandages on my arms.

_Damn..._

A few minutes later...

_Double Daaaamnn..._ I was so bored... Maybe I could watch some clouds...

"Nani?! How'd you do that, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly. I looked up, and saw Kakashi already up the tree, hanging upside down on a branch by only his feet. I focused on his feet and suddenly I found I could dimly see chakra pooled around his two feet.

Frowning, I rubbed my eye and looked around. Nothing wrong there, really. Just what a regular eye would see. But... something was different. Carefully I zeroed in on Sasuke, focusing closely. My eyes widened as I saw wisps of blue air around Sasuke. My eyes focused on Sakura.

Pink wisps.

Naruto.

Orange-red wisps.

Kakashi.

Green wisps.

What the hell?

I looked down at my own hand.

Red wisps.

What the hell was going on? I blinked again, and it was gone. What the-?!

"Yama-chan?" a voice called.

I looked up. Kakashi was calling me. He had a strange look in his eye. He had probably seen me staring off into space.

"H-Hai?" I stammered. The wisps had suddenly cleared and I was seeing things normally again.

"Daijobu desu ka?"

"... I'm fine..." I mumbled softly, looking over at the others. They weren't even looking at me. That was when I realized that they had already started their training. But the only strange thing was that Naruto was on the ground, whining and rolling about in pain a bump on the back of his head. Um… I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he fell.

Sasuke was breathing slowly, sitting on a low branch up in a tree.

Sakura... was no where to be seen.

"Itai, itai, itai!" Naruto whined, glaring at the tree in defiance, as if blaming it for his injury. Well, technically, it was the tree's fault, but if he had put enough chakra into it, he wouldn't have fallen down.

"This is easy!"

Everyone's gaze shot to a third tree, and there was Sakura, sitting and waving cheerfully on a much higher branch compared to the one Sasuke was on.

"Well, looks like the one who has the best chakra control, is the girl, Sakura! Sasuke isn't so bad either." Kakashi stated, eye curving up. His gaze landed on me. "Are you- Can you do this as well? Or do you think you should rest?"

I sighed and stood up, "I don't feel like sitting here. I'll try it, I guess," I mumbled. I closed my eyes and concentrated, pushing all the chakra into my feet. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes and eyed a tree on my left, before bolting off towards it.

Before I knew it, I was halfway up, about the distance that Sasuke had gotten up and was still going. It was exhilarating, really. Reaching a branch, I flipped up, landing on it, only to slip and nearly fall off.

"GAH!" I yelped, quickly gaining my balance and wrapping both arms around the branch, breathing hard and trying to calm my racing heart.

I glanced over at my teammates, only to be startled at their expressions. Kakashi had an alarmed look on the visible part of his face and Sasuke had the same look in his eyes. Sakura was staring at me in amazement and Naruto was glaring at me, probably fuming.

"Where did you learn to control chakra that well?" Kakashi asked lazily, concern now gone.

"Iruka-sensei," I replied promptly, "I had to learn how to walk on water," Not fun, I'll tell you that!

"Ahh, I see."

At that, Naruto perked up, "Walking on water? That sounds interesting. Can I try?" This, coming from the boy who said climbing trees was stupid.

"Try completing this before that, Naruto," Kakashi stated, "Until then, Sakura, Sasuke, you two may accompany Tazuna-san to finish the work on the bridge. Naruto, you continue to practice here. Yama-chan, that should be enough for the day, you shouldn't over exert yourself. You need to stay at Tazuna-san's house to save up your energy."

I glared at him, "I don't want to," I drawled. Hell, I knew I was being childish, but I didn't care. I didn't want to!

"Well you're going to have to," he retorted before walking back down the tree. I sighed as I stared at him from my position. How the hell was I suppose to get down now? Well, I suppose walking back down would be a pretty good start.

Carefully I got to my feet. But just then, my stupid brain decided that I needed to yawn. Covering my yawn with one hand I closed my eyes, feeling them water like they usually did when I yawned.

When I opened my eyes again, my eyes decided to play tricks on me again because those wisps from before? They came back! And it _did not _help that I had just used chakra myself, therefore surrounding me red wisps. And of course, the whole damn thing took me by surprise. And taking me by surprise when I'm standing nearly 25 feet in the air? Not a good thing.

Letting out a miffed yelp, I felt myself topple sideways, "Ahhh!" Feeling myself plummet to the ground, I tried focusing chakra into my hand, and desperately made a grab for the trunk of the tree. I winced, feeling my bare hand getting scraped against the rough bark. Well, that added another injury to my already long list.

Feeling myself slow down and finally stop, I sighed in relief; only to be alarmed again when my chakra hold came loose and sent me plummeting once again.

"_Oof_!" Luckily, I wasn't that far from the ground, only about 10 feet, compared to before, when it was 25 and some feet.

Groaning, I tried rolling over but stopped when white shards of pain flashed up my back, "... Aww... for fuck's sake..." I moaned. I couldn't have just stayed sitting obediently on that rock now, could I? Noooo, I _had_ to try the tree-climbing exercise. I stared at my arms, feeling something tear in one of them, before the bandages wrapped around my left arm started to slowly turn red. Well... looks like I've opened a wound...

"Ahh! Yama-san? Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura cried out in alarm, making her way quickly down the tree and kneeling beside me.

"Eh... Sakura-chaan..." I mumbled, wincing in pain, "I... I think... I'm okay." Bracing myself, I tried to sit up, but only found my back aching with pain, "'Kuso.." I winced. I glared at the tall oak tree. Standing in all its almighty with its height and green leaves. You caused all of this! Damn you for being so… tall!

Why me?

"Yama-chan?" I saw Kakashi's face in my line of sight. I blinked.

"Hai," I answered tiredly, feeling my back go numb.

"That was unwise."

"No, really!?" I replied sarcastically. I watched in utter confusion as he tossed his crutches away and offered me a hand. Glaring at him, I nevertheless grabbed it and he hauled me to my feet, throwing my arm around his shoulder.

"Yoshe. I suppose we'll send you home before making our way to the bridge." Kakashi commented. "Like I said before, you _really _shouldn't be overexerting yourself." I managed to roll my eyes and started to walk, using Kakashi's shoulder as a crutch.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out in alarm. I paused. Chotto matte! Hadn't he needed those crutches?

I started at him, wide eyed. I watched with growing annoyance as he merely ignored my pause and continued to half-support and half-drag me towards the dirt path. I managed a smirk. That bastard, he was merely using those crutches because he felt lazy?

Naruto let out a puff of angered air, and crossed his arms. "Just you wait!" He cried out angrily, "I'll climb this tree to the very top, just you wait and see!"

I glanced back at Naruto, in time to see him gather chakra into his feet and start running at a tree once again. Good luck there, kiddo. Let's see how you grow.

Sighing, I looked back at the sky, only to feel a rather agitated gaze on me. Frowning, I turned my head slowly to see Sasuke watching Kakashi with a cautious and concealed look.

I looked at Kakashi.

Then at Sasuke.

Then back to Kakashi.

"..." What was this about? As if Kakashi felt Sasuke's gaze, he spoke, not turning around to look at the two who were following in our footsteps.

"If you keep staring any longer, Sasuke-kun, people might think that you are not interested in the female gender after all,"

At that, Sasuke scowled, "Hn," he narrowed his eyes as Kakashi's grip on my arm tightened slightly. I winced. "Ow! You're squeezing my _horribly injured arm_, you know!" Kakashi glanced at me in surprise, and then at my arm.

"Ah, so I am. Wari," He loosened his grip. I twitched but didn't do anything. If I tried to injure him right now I would only get tossed into the dirt. He _was_ acting as support for me to walk with, you know.

I focused my gaze on the Jounin, "Since when could you walk without your crutches?"

"Hm? Oh those? Eh, felt lazy so I just used them as an excuse for not having to train you guys so much." What did I say before?

I saw Sasuke and Sakura obtain looks of annoyance behind us. Way to compliment your students, Kakashi. "You know, if you wanted obedient students, you probably shouldn't have said that." I commented. Kakashi shrugged, "I haven't had students in a while - maybe these ones are just practice students." he quipped cheerfully.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I heard Sakura's voice yelp in shock. I heard Sasuke snort, but otherwise remained silent. Kakashi glanced back briefly, winking, "Jodan, jodan!" (Kidding, kidding!)

Seeing Tazuna's house in view, I relaxed slightly. _'Almost there…'_ I thought. I felt someone touch my back and I frowned, opening my eyes. I glanced over my shoulder. It was Sasuke. Blinking at him, I cocked my head expectantly. He turned his head pointedly away. What the hell? I turned back to face the front.

Two figures were in front of us. I frowned and squinted, but they had cloaks and hats that shielded their identities. I frowned. They were just standing there. Did they want something with us?

I felt Kakashi stiffen and Sasuke and Sakura bumped our backs due to our quick stop.

"Itai... Kakashi-sensei, why did you stop?" Sakura asked, clearly annoyed.

"Aa," Sasuke muttered. I saw his eyes narrow slightly at the sight ahead of us. I twitched. "Stop breathing on my neck, Sasuke. It doesn't exactly feel normal." He grunted, but I heard him step back.

Kakashi pretended to be cheerful and continued walking, "Iie, It's nothing! Gomen, I just thought of something regarding the black cat that crossed my path this morning." There's no point trying to hide your edgyness. Well actually Sakura and Sasuke might be fooled but you can't fool me. Although I'm going to have to admit, Kakashi has superb acting skills. By just looking at him, you wouldn't be able to pick out that something was off. But despite how someone tries to control all their body movements, natural movements cannot be controlled.

His shoulders were tense. And seeing as _my arm_ was over his damn shoulder, yeah, I could tell.

"..." _Right_.

As we started to pass the two mysterious figures, I winced when an arm flashed out and latched onto my upper arm. I winced. Fuck! Did you have to grab _there_ of all places? Thanks for probably re-opening my wound, you dumbass. And Kakashi… you should've walked by them with _you_ in between. But noooo, Kakashi decided to walk by them with _me _closer to them. But he may have had his reasons for it.

"Let go of her." Kakashi growled. Hearing a protective tone that I'd never heard from Kakashi before, I stared at Kakashi for a few seconds and then glanced back at the two now 'attackers.' Yes, attackers - if somebody just all of a sudden grabbed your arm and refused to let go, I'm sure you would call him/her an attacker too!

The two didn't move and I took the allowed time to analyze their clothing. However, there wasn't all that much to analyze. One was short, one was tall. Simple, ne? Both had on huge cloaks that had a red outline with white clouds dotting the fabric. The taller one also had a huge wrapped 'weapon' attached to his back. And to cover up their faces, both wore hooked straw hats.

The shorter one who held my arm gave no answer to Kakashi's question and I gave an experimental tug. He had an immensely strong grip. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke surg forwards with his kunai out, glaring pointedly at the stranger/intruder.

"Let go," Sasuke snapped, eyes flashing. I heard a low chuckle and I saw Sasuke freeze. _What was wrong?_

The chuckling stopped and a voice that sent chills down my back spoke, "Do you think you can stop me... Sasuke... chan?"

I think all of us tensed at that. This man knew Sasuke. Would that mean he knew all of us as well? Sasuke snarled and leapt at him, but only got knocked back with a strong kick. I saw Sasuke fly back, and land several feet away. I watched, as he struggled to sit up, grimacing and glaring at the figure.

During the kick, the grip on my arm had loosened and I pulled back and slammed my palm into the cloaked man's shoulder, blowing him back a few feet. In response, Kakashi leapt back– managing to take a hold of Sakura as well– and landed us at a safer distance.

"Kimi...!?" Sasuke growled, standing unsteadily.

"My, my, you haven't got any stronger little brother."

We all froze. Kakashi's eyes widened and Sakura took a step back. And I, now knowing that it was Itachi himself that was _standing in front of us_, pulled away from Kakashi to stand on my own. I wasn't going to be a damn burden, that was for sure. I winced and tilted my arm slightly. Red. Of course. Fucking strong ass missing-nin.

I glanced back up in time to see Itachi take off his hat.

Red eyes.

I heard Sakura gasp, "He... looks... so much like... Sasu..." she broke off, trembling in fear as the other figure took off his hat as well, revealing a shark-like face. His beady eyes narrowed at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Should I take care of the others?"

"Iie, they are a waste of time. We'll get the girl and leave." Itachi ordered, eyes focusing on me. I stared blankly at his face and then a hand covered my eyes. "Don't look into his eyes." Kakashi said quietly.

"Uchiha... Itachi..." Kakashi snarled. "What do you want with us?

"Che… I figured you would've heard us the first time, Hatake. Our business is with the girl. Stay out of it." Itachi's face remained unexpressive. So unexpressive it was starting to irk me the wrong way.

When Kakashi's hand lowered, I blinked to remove the blurriness and focused on anywhere but Itachi's eyes.

"AARGGG!" As Sasuke's battle cry echoed through the woods we all whirled to the left to see him leapt at his brother with a ferocity that I had never seen before. My right first clenched. Sasuke…

"Sasuke!" I snapped. "Back off!" The boy was going to get himself killed on day! I glanced back towards Sakura. Her eyes were wide with horror and I took a heavy step back to touch her shoulder, never turning away from our two attackers. "Oi Sakura. Are you all right?" Her eyes managed to focus on me. "Yes… I think so."

I nodded. "Good. When I say, grab Sasuke and head back to where Naruto is. Find a place to hide for the time being, all right?" Sakura stared at me blankly. I twitched. Now was _not _the time to zone out on me, girl! I snapped my fingers. "Sakura!" She shook her head quickly. "Ahhh, hai!"

Good girl.

Meters away, Sasuke was slammed into a tree on our left, a hand circling around his neck. I took a step towards the pair, but Kakashi's arm in front of me stopped me. "Wait." He said. I gaped at him.

"Wait?!" I hissed. "Wait for what? Wait for the kid to get killed?!" Kakashi shot me a look, pulling up his forehead protector. "Wait." He repeated. I clenched my fists. Fine. We'll do this your way. But you better be prepared is Sasuke is injured seriously.

"Tsk... Sasuke-chibi... you just never learn, do you?" Itachi said tonelessly, "Why are you still so weak?" his voice dropped into a whisper and I saw Sasuke choke out as a reply, clawing desperately at the tightening hand.

My eyes narrowed slightly when I saw Itachi crack his own neck and bring his face closer to Sasuke's. Feeling a foreboding feeling beginning to swell up in my, I couldn't help but ignore Kakashi's orders. "Sasuke!" I yelled and slide forwards, stopping a mere meters away from them. "Dodge!" I saw the boy's eyes roll at me and I couldn't help but feel annoyed at him.

At the telltale warning cry, Itachi slowly turned and focused on me. It was a lot like a murder movie, when the victim would be hiding and the murderer suddenly appears in the same room... The ironic thing is the victim gives away his/her position by screaming his/her head off. And then the murderer strikes and the victim's dead. That's how I felt - just add in the creepy music and voila! I'll be dead in the next second.

Slamming my hands together, I whirled chakra in the air in front of me and launched it almost immediately. "**Suiton: Koorimizu Bakuha**!" (_Ice water blast_) Two balls of ice launched their way towards Itachi, and I hoped that Sasuke could somehow dodge, because my controlling of them wasn't all that good yet. But just when I thought they were going to hit Itachi, his hand raised and the two balls burst into pieces.

I winced by inwardly grinned when two shuriken appeared from the debris and sliced their way by Itachi. Since his arm was still up; one of them sliced a cut along his inner upper arm while the other made its way towards his face. However, he merely turned his head slightly and the shuriken whizzed passed harmlessly. Itachi cocked his head at me. I took a step back. _'Aiya! Don't look at me like that man!'_

Itachi was smirking, "Nice try." My eyes widened.

He let go of Sasuke, who slid to the ground, coughing and hacking. I saw Sakura, who was completely rigid, eyes wide in fear a few feet away from me.

"Sakura," I whispered as Itachi was about to make a beeline for me. Her frightened eyes turned to me, "Go..."

She nodded briefly and was about to leave when I stopped her again, "Take Sasuke... if he won't come, force him to." I turned back to the battlefront. You might all being thinking; _Sasuke's stronger than Sakura! She can't possible force him to do anything! _But I've seen Sakura when she's mad. I've seen her when she was in total _rage_ mode. I think she can handle an injured Sasuke.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_**Meanwhile With Naruto...**_

Naruto scowled as his kunai made another mark in the tree, barely 7 feet off the ground. Why couldn't _he_ do it? What was it about him that was different from his teammates? Dammnit! He would— no, he _had _to get it! He wasn't going to lose to anyone. His eyes glazed over slightly. He was never going to be useless in battle again. Never.

"_Yoshe_!" Naruto closed his eyes, focusing, "Focus… focus..." His eyes opened, feeling chakra pool around his feet. "Okay! Time to go!!" He sped forwards and toppled over when a crow squawked and flew right by his head.

"_Ahh_! You stupid, _stupid_ crow! You want a piece of me, too?" he snarled, before frowning. Sakura had given him a few tips before they had left. And he had been following them. Thanks to her tips he hand managed to get off to a quick start, but the head was starting to get to him and he found it hard and harder to concentrate.

_'To do this, you need to focus chakra into your feet. It takes a huge amount of concentration and you can't do it with just pure, dumb luck. You _have_ to concentrate!! That's the key thing: concentration. With your chakra control, you won't be getting it in the first few times. You need to experiment with different amounts of chakra and see which one works the best. Then you try and keep the amount of chakra in your feet equal to the one that worked the best.'_

Okay! Naruto stood up. He was going to try again.

And he wasn't going back until he got _all _the way up this tree! Naruto found himself at the foot of the tree, and he suddenly felt as if the tree were growing taller by the second. He gulped.

...

Okay, well, maybe halfway up.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_**Back with the others...**_

I saw Sakura make her way towards the fallen boy. And then I saw him shrug off her hand. That was when his dark eyes raised and met mine. My eyes narrowed and I jerked my head, warning him to go with Sakura.

But he was just as stubborn and he glared at me, obviously defying my orders.

I growled in annoyance at his stubborn nature and tried to stand, but only succeeded in harming and probably injuring my back some more.

"Mmm... I see that you are not running with them." a husky whisper by my ear, causing me to shiver and freeze in fear. I saw Sasuke's eyes widen and he struggled to his feet but suddenly found himself and Sakura held against a tree.

"Little brother, you will not be interfering. I will deal with you and your little friend later." Clones! How? I hadn't... even seen him cast any seals! Damn he was fast! "Or is it… you _cannot_ run?" I glared at his nose. What? I'm not going to look into his eyes, you know! And besides, it wasn't that I _couldn't_ run because my feet weren't injured in the previous battles. My arms were.

"Don't move." He hissed into my left ear. I heard metal clink and felt the steel against the side of my neck.

_Shit_!

Where was Kakashi? My head jerked and my eyes scanned the clearing, only to find Kakashi fighting... Itachi?! Another fucking clone?! It had to be! I felt an arm encircle my waist and drag me back a few feet.

"Let go of me!" I yelped, catching Kakashi's attention and causing Itachi to curse into my ear. Ha! I smirked. I didn't know Itachi was the kind of person to curse so colorfully.

Almost immediately the Itachi holding me twisted, as to dodge Kakashi, who launched a punch at him. What?! He couldn't have gotten here so fast! Reciprocating with a kick, Itachi leapt into the air (with me still in his grip) and landed in on a tree branch. Woozily, I shook my head to clear it. It was like being on a roller coaster ride. If they continued I think the contents of my stomach would be all over the place... including Itachi. I managed a weak snicker, the image of the bile covered missing-nin flashing in my mind.

That was when the Kakashi and Itachi that had been fighting meters away both disappeared with a poof! So, Kakashi _knew _that it was a bunshin. You can't underestimate Hatake Kakashi.

"Why do you need her?" the Jounin hissed, his sharingan eye flashing at the Uchiha. Itachi smirked in reply, his dark bangs falling over his eyes.

"That is my business, not yours," he replied bluntly before meeting Kakashi's gaze dead on. My eyes widened as I felt something flashed before my eyes…What now?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_"You will now endure 72 hours of torture and pain..." _

_I saw blood red... the sky was red and white. That's when something zoomed closer and I found myself standing by a cross. Someone was tired to the cross; arms stretched out and tied down._

_I squinted and then my eyes widened. It was Kakashi!_

_I saw Itachi in front of him, holding a sword._

_"You want to know pain... Kakashi?" Itachi sneered. He drew back the sword and I cursed, stepping forward._

_I leapt, just as Itachi thrust it forwards, my hand catching the blade. I winced as I felt the blade slice through my palm, sending waves of pain up and down my arm. 'Kuso! That freakin' hurt! And _that_ was the understatement of the year._

_The blade stopped about a centimeter away from Kakashi's chest._

_I heard Kakashi breathing hard as he gasped, "Yama!" _

_At my name I saw Itachi freeze and his eyes focused on me. "How are you in here?"_

_I blinked and suddenly felt really dizzy. What was he talking about?_

_"I only used this jutsu on Kakashi. Why are you in here?" He demanded. Well screw you too, you bastard. Why don't you tell me, seeing as it's _your_ jutsu?_

_The woozy sensation grew worse and I heard, rather than saw, my blood drip against the ground. I looked down, only to find that blood was starting to seep out of the wound at an alarming rate. The sword was still in my palm and I was starting to think I had made a mistake. I could barely move my hand, and at the moment I didn't want to, thinking that the movement would only cause it to hurt more._

_Itachi scoffed, "What is your name?" In one quick movement, he jerked the sword out. _

_I swore colorfully, clutching the hand to my chest, refusing to look down at it. It hurt like hell, and I sure as hell wasn't going to look at it in the condition it was in at the moment. Not yet, anyway. I closed my eyes, wrapping my shirt around it to try and slow the bleeding. Shards of pain continued to travel up the length of my arm and I cringed every time I felt it._

_Opening my eyes, I whimpered but didn't answer as his intense Sharingan eyes focused on me. His eyes focused on my wrapped hand and I watched in amazement as the pain disappeared. Unwrapping it quickly, I found it completely healed. No scar... no nothing. I heard Kakashi's surprised grunt from behind me. _

_Itachi lowered his sword and sheathed it._

_"Che," With that he turned away and I saw him disappear into the misty air._

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I blinked and dropped onto my hands and knees, breathing hard. Oh crap! Tree! I tumbled to the side and felt someone grab the back of my collar. In one smooth movement, I found myself thrown onto a patch of grass. Curling up around my middle, I began to cough. If that was you Kakashi… couldn't you have been any freaking gentler? That's when I saw that Kakashi was beside me, standing unsteadily on his feet, eyes narrowing at something in front of us. What? So Itachi had thrown me? Why? I glanced over and up. Itachi was still standing in the tree.

I saw Itachi's eyes land on me, "What is your name, girl?" he asked again.

I didn't answer. Something told me not to answer, but I found myself answering as my eyes met his. "Umari Yama," I blinked in surprise. Why had I answered? That's why... the Sharingan... But... _can_ it do that?! I don't think it can. But why did I have the urge to give him my name? I bit my lip nervously. Before I had only been terrified because of the fact that Uchiha Itachi was a missing-nin. But now... Now I wasn't so sure.

What was it about this man that made me so uneasy and content at the same time? It didn't make any sense!

At my name, I could've sworn his eyes widened slightly, and instead of reaching forwards and grabbing me, he turned and began to walk away. I frowned in confusion, and then, as if he'd felt my confusion, he paused in his step but didn't turn to face me, "We will meet again... Yama," Then to his partner he added, "Kisame, we leave now."

"Hai, Itachi," the shark-faced guy, who had been having fun fighting Kakashi's clone the whole time, gave the clone one last kick before leaving. However, I had the feeling that he'd done that on purpose, in order allow Itachi to have time with Kakashi. Strange guy, that one was.

As the two disappeared I felt myself sigh in relief before I collapsed to the ground, dead tired, even though I hadn't done much at all. I sprawled onto my back, staring up at the treetops and blue sky beyond it. The two had disappeared so fast... it was as if they had never been here at all.

Poof! Poof!

Well... except for that proof.

I lifted my head wearily to see Sasuke and Sakura fall to the ground, the Itachi's clones' now gone, since his real body was probably too far away.

"How… did you get into Itachi's mind? Or... our mind... as he used his Sharingan on me?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

I let my head fall against the ground, and closed my eyes tiredly. "I wish I knew Kakashi... I really wish I knew..." There were so many questions that I needed answers for. So many... and none of them were making any sense. There were so many things I didn't know. What the heck was going on here? And most importantly...

Why me?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Itadakimasu!" Kakashi mumbled softly. I looked at him to see if I could catch a glance at his face, only to see that his bowl was empty and he was now saying, "Gochisosama deshita!" he chirped cheerfully.

I stared at him bewildered. Did the guy even eat? Beside me, Sakura was doing the same as well, fork halfway to her mouth.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't even paying attention to us. As for what they were doing... Ahem - at the moment they were competing with each other. About exactly what Naruto had said that morning – a contest to determine which one of them could eat the most and fastest. Of course a formal bet hadn't been made, but you know how they are. Sasuke starts eating fast and Naruto gets it in his head that the Uchiha _just can't _be better than him and then when Naruto starts eating fast. And then _Sasuke _notices and then so on and so forth - you get the point.

After a few moments of staring and trying to figure out exactly how Kakashi eats that damn fast, Kakashi finally notices Sakura and I exchanging glances. Now, even Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari (though I couldn't really tell with that kid...) were staring at him.

"Nani?" he asked lazily, eye meeting mine. His gaze shifted a couple of times, changing from lookin at one staring person to the next. He was either very oblivious to the reasons for the stares, or he was just playing with us.

I had a hunch that he was just playing with us.

"Ho-How the heck do you eat so fast?!" I stuttered, lowering my chopsticks. He shrugged and gave me another one of his little eye smiles - you know, not the eye actually curving, but that telltale twinkle in his eyes that just _screams_ utter amusement. "Talent!"

We all sweat dropped.

"You're going to making yourself sick like that one day..." Sakura mumbled, returning her attention to her food. The others did the same as I piped up.

"If he's been doing it since he was born; I'm surprised he hasn't choked to death yet."

"Thanks," Kakashi said sarcastically. He shot me a glare that I reciprocated with a sickeningly sweet smile. "No problem!" I shrugged. "Someone had to say it."

That's when our attention was turned onto the two rivals of the house. No, not Naruto and Inari... Although those two have been butting heads too... Mmm, I wonder why? Anyway, it was Sasuke and Naruto!

I watched in amazement as both of them gulped food down at hyper speed, before slamming down their chopsticks and standing up at the same time, holding their bowls up high with their opposite hands (Sasuke's left and Naruto's right).

"Seconds!!" they both exclaimed. I saw Sakura bite back a cough as they both leaned over the side, making retching sounds. Guh. I looked away discreetly. Puke and food should not exist in the kitchen together. That's just gross.

I shuddered in distaste but was partly glad that Naruto was able to rouse a bit of reaction out of Sasuke. After the meeting with out brother, Sasuke had been more distant and cold than usual and refused to leave my side. Every time I turned around, there he was. I went out for a walk; there he was, trailing behind me. I go to my room, there he was. I go to the bathroom... and I slam the door in his face. He probably had no intention of following me in there, but hey, I did it for good measure.

He had never says a word, either - just... follows me everywhere. Not that it bothered me... it just was unnerving. Okay, I admit it, it was _very _unnerving. I would understand if he was following me around so he would get a chance to _talk _to me, but when I asked him about that he would answer with his famous 'Hn.'

However, after Naruto had come back from training, (we hadn't retrieved him after our encounter with Itachi) Sasuke somewhat reverted to his own self. Thank god for annoying blondes who could get a reaction out of the boy– even if it _was _an act of anger and annoyance. Grinning at the two competing ninjas, I scooped another spoonful of rice into my mouth, accompanied by a piece of deep fried salmon. Mentally commending Tsunami for the deliciously cooked supper, I hummed in appreciation.

"There is no point in eating if you two just throw it all up again." Sakura said wryly. I eyed Naruto, who glanced at Sakura after wiping his mouth with the corner of his sleeve. He glanced at Sasuke, as if checking on his progress. Well, at the moment no one was winning, especially if each just threw up their portion of the food.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled, eyes meeting the blonde across from him as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Ignoring the two - since I wanted to finish supper without throwing up - I quickly scooped the rest of my bowl into my mouth, quickly swallowing it.

"Hai, hai, barfing is no good!" Kakashi eyes crinkled with mirth.

"Hmmm..." I started, setting my chopsticks down. I had lost my appetite; I guess it was from the meeting with Itachi. I was hungry when I had started eating, but I guess that hunger had died down after remembering Itachi. I managed to finish the first bowl on account that it would be rude _not _to finish, but I wasn't up for seconds. "Gochisosama deshita," I stood up, and without another word, wandered outside, slightly relieved that Sasuke hadn't followed me. I needed a bit of private time.

I glanced out across the river before scaling the wall of the house and leaping onto the roof. I didn't think they'll mind if I just sat on their house for a bit... would they? Besides, the sky was beautiful tonight. There weren't any clouds. Just a clear, starry sky.

I could never tell how people recognized constellations. I had tried to learn them, and could recognize a few from a picture book, but had never actually found them in the actual sky yet. I suppose looking at the vast amount of sky can do that to you. Sometimes looking at the sky makes you realize just how big the world you live in is. You don't realize how big it is. You reason that there are actually billions of people live on earth. That every three seconds a baby is born. And that every five minutes someone has died. I wasn't so sure if it was the same here, but it was probably pretty close. For some reason, it felt like the population was smaller here. It might've been because of the smaller villages.

I read a poster once that was on a street wall... It said:

_"Did you know that by the time you finish reading this sentence another baby in this world has died?"_ Funny; in a way - but also saddening. And right beside was another poster:

"_Did you know that by the time you finished reading this, you'll realize that you've just waste five seconds of your life?" _Those two posters just shouldn't be put beside each other. Imagine if you've combined it. You may have wasted five seconds of you live but in those five seconds another baby in the world has died!

Drawing my knees close to my chest, I sighed softly and stared up into the full moon. I frowned.

Another weird thing plagued my mind. When Itachi had healed my hand, I understood how he could do it, since it was his world that I was hurt in. But I found that my back and all my other injuries from before were also healed. Healed, but not without the consequences. My back was fine, but three scars were left on the back of my arm where the wind shuriken had struck. Two crisscrossing on my left arm and one slanted to the left on my right arm. But besides that, how did that happen? How did he heal me? I _knew_ that Itachi had something to do with it. It was the only explanation. But the question was _how_ did he do it? And most importantly, _why_ did he do it?

I haven't told Kakashi or the Team yet. Maybe I should do that sometime, actually.

"Nice night, isn't it?" I felt myself jump at the unexpected voice.

"Kakashi!" I grumbled as I saw the Jounin sitting beside me, "Why the hell did you have to scare me like that?!"

He shrugged, "I didn't mean to scare you. Your ninja skills aren't up to bat if you couldn't sense me,"

"... Shut up."

"Very well."

True to his word, Kakashi didn't say anything else to me, but just sat quietly beside me, staring off into the distance. I did the same and after a while, started to fall asleep. The last thing I remember was one of the stars in the sky winking at me.

Huh.

As if it was trying to tell me something.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

After a while, Kakashi blinked as he saw Yama's head tip forwards before it jerked back again. She was falling asleep.

After watching her continue this process for a few more times, he moved closer and offered his shoulder, casually. Not that she would notice, she was probably already asleep; it was just her reflexes that prevented her from falling over.

He stretched his arm around her, giving her a little nudge and a satisfied smirk planted itself under his mask as her head tipped over, right onto his shoulder. He glanced down at the river nearby, watching the current travel.

Kakashi looked up at the night sky, a soft smile adorning his face - although no one could see it - and glanced at the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

Something caught his eye in the sky, and when he gazed back up, a star winked at him. He frowned and blinked. Concentrating harder, he watched as the very same star did the exact same thing.

_'Strange.'_ Kakashi thought.

_'It feels like that star is laughing at me.' _It wasn't an evil laugh, but was more like... a teasing laugh.

That's when he frowned. Yama's arms weren't wrapped anymore. He reached over and picked up one of her arms experimentally. Scars… were these just bleeding earlier this morning? He stared at the girl curiously. When had this happened?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I yawned and blinked sleepily. Huh. When had I fallen asleep? I sat up fully, only to realize that I had been sleeping on Kakashi's shoulder. The Jounin glanced at me - he hadn't been sleeping.

I blinked sheepishly, "Sorry. How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour,"

I nodded, yawning, before standing up quickly, feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze, "I think I'm going to go to sleep... on a real bed," I added, smiling slightly.

He nodded and stood up beside me. I blinked.

I was shocked when he leaned forwards and I felt a light kiss through his mask on my forehead, "Oyasuminasai," he whispered against my ear. I trembled as his breath tickled my ear and he disappeared in a poof.

I hadn't trembled from the cold.

"Oyasuminasai..." I whispered softly to the wind. I blinked again. Okay. Kakashi had just kissed me. I shook my head. Why? Oh well. At least he hadn't noticed—

"Oh, but the way; you need to tell me how your injuries healed."

Awww, shit.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I yawned and headed towards the room that Sakura and I shared, before remembering that I had left my pillow in Naruto's room earlier that morning when I had shot after Naruto with a pillow, pummeling him with it when he had dumped ice cold water on me to wake me up. How I had done that with back injuries was beyond me. Never underestimate a girl who loves her sleep!

That's not something that's nice to wake up to. Brrr... And damn was that water cold.

I pushed the door open quietly and had just stepped in, when I froze.

There, on the ground were two figures. Sasuke and Naruto. And instead of fighting or arguing like they usually did, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist and Naruto had his buried into Sasuke's neck.

There were a few bruises and bumps on their figures, indicating that they probably had a fight... before... this...

I didn't need to have a brain to figure out the situation.

I nearly tripped on a chair, breathing quietly in relief and turned to leave. Now if only I could leave quietly so I wouldn't disturb them... Maybe for once in my life I wouldn't -

I curse, stumbling and then tripping over my own two feet.

Splat!

- I spoke too soon.

That caught their attention.

They both stared at me, and both started to turn crimson.

"Gah!" I yelped, rubbing my head sheepishly, "I... uh... didn't interrupt something, did I?" That earned me a glare from Sasuke and a blush from Naruto. Opps. So I did. "Heh..." I started slowly. Sasuke pointedly stared at me. I held up my hands.

"What?" I demanded. His glare deepened. Helplessly, I shrugged. He wasn't talking... he wasn't doing anything. Sorry people, but I do not have a diploma in Sasuke's language of 'hn's and glares.

His glare turned ice cold.

I felt the vein in my forehead twitch.

"Dammnit! I can't translate your stupid language Sasuke! What the hell do you want??"

He blinked. And then, as if I were invalid, slowly raised his hand to point at the door.

Oh. I glared at him. What, he can't say... a couple of words? Oh yeah... he's Sasuke. Well, he _could've _said one word - leave. Pretty simple.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, I'll leave you damn brats alone." I grumbled, pushing myself off the floor and fumbling with the door knob. The door had somehow shut after I had tripped and toppled to the ground. Glancing back briefly, I stepped out. Oh wait... I need revenge. I snickered.

Poking my head back in, I managed a devilish grin. Sasuke was glaring at me and now Naruto was staring at me in exasperation as well. "Don't do something I wouldn't do!" I chirped. I slammed the door shut, just as two kunai, a pillow and a fireball thudded into it.

"Eh," I whipped around. Kakashi. He had a sly look on his face and his hands were in his pockets, "I thought you were going to sleep, not playing 'peeping tom.'" I scowled at him. There was absolutely nothing to see! It was just... a bit awkward, of course... but nothing else! Besides... seeing them together was kinda cute.

"Urusai!" I growled lowly, before blushing crimson, probably redder than Sasuke and Naruto had been, before stomping to my room.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Kakashi chuckled to himself. He had known the two boys had something going on between them. He had even thought of warning Yama about it on the rooftop, but something told him that finding out for herself would be much more amusing, and it was! Well, if you count her almost getting murdered by two young teenagers, yes it was amusing!

He glanced at the door, chuckling once again before strolling towards the living room. He decided that sleeping in the living room was a much more wise idea.

On the door the message that Yama had taped clearly read, 'Do not disturb. **Warning! **Flying fireballs, shuriken and kunai!' His eyebrows rose at the last sentence. That was interesting. Perhaps Yama did not mind the two boys being together. She obviously didn't want the two to be disturbed... Or maybe she just wanted to poke fun at the two when they found the sign in the morning.

Interesting...

Interesting indeed.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 08, 2008_


	9. 9 : Death

**Last Chapter: **

After an encounter with Uchiha Itachi and a few sweet moments with Kakashi, how will Yama deal with the problem coming up next?

**Warnings**: Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 9 – **

"_Death"_

* * *

I bolted upright once again, feeling hot and sweaty. I wasn't sure what I had been dreaming about, but it sure as hell wasn't about bunnies and candy. Just what was it? It was a nightmare - I'll tell you that. But I don't remember anything about it.

I was on the floor. I rubbed my head warily. How did I end up on the floor?

Even though I felt hot, I shivered involuntarily as a breeze drifted from the open window. It was still dark out. I glanced over, only to see that Sakura was sprawled across the bed. I frowned. Not wanting to move her so that I could settle back into a comfortable position on the bed, I stood up silently. I made my way towards the window, peering out carefully. There wasn't anything out there, not out of the ordinary, that is. Just the usual dock, lake, and tree line.

Closing the window firmly, I took in a shaky breath, trying to calm my racing heart and my nerves that were roaring from something I didn't even remember.

Shakily, I ran a hand through my hair before venturing out the room and into the washroom. I glanced at myself. My hair was a mess, as it usually was when I woke up, and my face was pale and eyes were slightly red-rimmed. I closed my eyes tightly, and leaned against the counter, trying to calm myself down.

I tilted my head back, eyes closed. What the heck was going on? I usually never get any nightmares. In fact, I rarely ever even remember dreaming at nights. Why was I so disturbed now? Staring into the mirror, I lifted my shirt and stared at the wrapping around my torso. I sighed. I suppose I could change it now, seeing as I don't really have anything else to do besides sleep.

Shrugging off my shirt and leaving it on the counter by the sink, I carefully unclipped the metal pins and started to unwrap the cloth carefully. When I finished, I started blankly at the purplish yellow bruise about 2 hand widths wide and 1 hand width long. Grabbing the jar of ointment that Tsunami had left out for me (it was supposed to be very good for bruises); I started to apply it carefully. I winced when I hit a particularly sore spot. I scowled. It was times like now that I wished that we had a medic-nin on standby or something.

Once I finished, I grabbed a new bundle of cloth and rewrapped my torso. I stared back into the mirror again. Sighing, I splashed some cold water on my face and wiped it dry. I suppose going back to bed now would be a good idea.

I slipped my red long sleeved top back on and exited the bathroom, staring back at the room Sakura and I were staying in. I didn't want to go back in there. The walls felt like they had been closing in on me. And it was strange, because I knew I wasn't claustrophobic or anything. But then again, it was a pretty small room compared to the rest of the house (except the bathroom, of course).

I tiptoed through the silent house to the living, intending to find a place to sleep on the couch. The place was a lot more spaced out than the bedroom. I guess I could spend the rest of the night here...

...

Kakashi was sleeping soundly on the couch. Why the heck was he here? I frowned. I didn't want to try Sasuke's room again... Maybe I could try... nah, I don't think that Inari kid would appreciate it...

I eyed the room on the couch. There wasn't the much room. I scowled at Kakashi. Why did he have to take up so much room? Geez. I frowned thoughtfully for a few moments and took a step away from the couch. Sasuke's room might be better. The two kids were small, maybe I could fit on the bottom of the bed or something– they had a king sized bed! Besides, their room was bigger than the bedroom Sakura and I was shown to.

"What are you doing?"

Stifling a scream, I jumped, "Blah!"

He sat halfway up, staring at me curiously, "Why aren't you asleep?" I stared at him quizzically for a few moments. "I woke up. And the room seemed... erm... too small." I laughed nervously, glad for the darkness that covered my now red face.

"Ahh... you never told us that you were claustrophobic." I sighed, rubbing my hands together carefully.

"I never knew about it."

"Aa."

'_cricket... cricket... cricket...'_

Kakashi watched me carefully, then eye smiled at me, "You want to sleep here with me?" If anything, that deserved a slap. But I refrained myself, since he was technically my superior on this mission.

Giving him a wry look, I tiptoed across the wooden floor and quietly opened the door to Sasuke and Naruto's room, "I think I'd rather try Sasuke's room."

"And Naruto's," he piped up. I rolled my eyes. Yes... that too. I gave him a small wave, watching him settle back down on the coach before slipping into the dark room quietly. Yes, this room was definitely a bit bigger than the other room. I glanced at the bed, seeing two huddled forms near the top of the bed. Now I felt jealous. Why did they get such a big bed? There was lots of room for me at the foot of the bed! Oh wait... Kakashi usually stays with them, right? So... why was he on the couch? Shaking my head ruefully, I managed to make it across the room without making a big racket - thank god - and sat on the bed. Both of them didn't wake up. Glancing at the ground, I snatched my pillow (that I had originally come in to get but didn't succeed in getting too far before my own two feet betrayed me) and crawled onto the bed, sprawling myself across the bottom of it. I sighed. This was much better.

I froze when I felt Naruto shift (I think it was him anyway) and he rolled over, mumbling _'ramen'_ out loud. Yeah, that was Naruto all right. I chuckled and curled up, settling down for sleep.

Just when I was about to fall asleep, I felt something nudge me in the side. Sleepily, I opened my eyes and glanced around. Wha-?

"What are you doing in here?" Came a harsh whisper.

Sasuke.

I yawned. Figures, "Shuddap and let me sleep..." I mumbled. Two dark eyes stared at me. Sasuke was sitting up and staring at me thoughtfully. He nudged me with his foot again. In retaliation, I slapped at his foot and earned a grunt.

"... other room's too smalllllll..." I muttered, rubbing my left eye and burrowing my head into my pillow again. I heard Sasuke sigh and the bed bounced a bit - I assumed he settled down to sleep again.

I wasn't aware that a moment later, a blanket landed over top of me.

Nor was I aware of the two red eyes that watched from the window.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I woke up to songbirds chirping out a new symphony and blinking sleepily. I carefully sat up. I felt really confused, _'Where the heck?' _That is, until last nights' events all came sailing back at me, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

Gah!

I bolted upright, confused when no other sounds greeted me. Where was everyone? I glanced down at my lap, where a blanket was now pooled. I peered at it curiously. It must have been on me and when I stood, it fell off.

Reaching down, I picked it up, before pausing. I didn't go to sleep with a blanket... Wait... Sasuke! Glancing at the bed, I found that only Naruto was in it. Sasuke's spot was empty. I frowned.

I dropped the blanket like it was hot coals before darting to the kitchen, only to find that no one there. Where the hell was everyone?!

I darted to Sakura's room. I raked my hands through my hair in frustration.

No one.

Strolling back to where Naruto was still sleeping, I watched his chest rise and fall for a few minutes. That hat of his was cute. Maybe when he wasn't looking I could steal it from him.

To lazy to walk up to the bed, I snatched a book from the hall shelf and threw it at the boy.

1... 2... 3...

"Drat!" I muttered as the book missed and smacked into the wall above his head. However, the noise was apparently enough to wake him and he jolted upright.

Naruto whipped his head left and right, dazedly, "Huh? Wha-?!" His gaze landed on me, "Yama-chaann?" he yawned, "Whaddaya want?" Just when he was about to drop back down on the bed, I spoke.

"They left us, you know."

That got him going.

"_Huh_?!" Naruto bolted out of bed and somehow managed to land beside me, "_They what_!?" Seems like he forgot all about last night...

"They left us." I repeated, sighing softly. Rubbing my temple carefully, I half entertained the idea of asking him what had happened last night between Sasuke and him but tossed that idea out the window. I suppose they would tell me when they were ready.

"_Ahhh_!" Naruto stormed around the room, gathering armfuls of clothes while attempting to get changed at the same time. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"_Naruto…_" I started tensely. He paused sheepishly, before apologizing and I saw him dart past me. A second later, the bathroom door slammed shut. It's now like he has anything I haven't seen before, but they boy needed to learn how to be more aware of his surroundings. I'm not surprised that everyone feels like beating on him whenever they need to let off some steam.

I sighed, opening my eyes and padding softly to the room I shared with Sakura, hesitating as I opened the door. Well... with the sunlight on them the walls didn't look like they were closing in.

I raised an eyebrow at the well made bed before pulling out a clean outfit to change into.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**In the kitchen later on...**

Blinking my dark eyes, I snatched up the note taped onto the refrigerator.

_'Naruto-kun, Yama-chan, _

_I left to get some groceries. I think Inari may be out somewhere, but you never know with him. Anyway, if you want breakfast, I made sure that there was some left and it's waiting on the kitchen table for you. I hope you like a Japanese styled breakfast! There is miso soup on the stove as well._

_Kakashi-sensei says the two of you should rest today! I suppose that is why they did not wake you up. They have gone to the continued the project at the bridge, I think. I hope you've slept well!'_

_Tsunami_

I groaned as Naruto emerged a second later, fully dressed and eyes no longer droopy.

"Where are they?"

I grunted, "Bridge."

"_Nani_!? I wanted to go to the bridge too!" Before I could blink, Naruto was gone and out the door.

"Naruto!" I called out. No answer. Well, I was alone now. I peered around the house, feeling as if someone was watching me. A pot fell as a suddenly large breeze blew in and I jumped about a mile.

"Ahhh!" I yelped. Did I mention that I get freaked out easily? "Wait for me!" I wailed. I darted out the door, slamming it shut and running off in what I hoped was the direction of the bridge.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Meanwhile...**

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, his eyes flitting around to the all the mirrors that surrounded him. _Fuck_. Luck was just not on his side today.

_'Demonic Ice Mirrors,'_ was what the jutsu that young Haku was performing. A bloodline limit. Just like him.

Sasuke cried out as more needles struck his legs and he fell back, glaring and wincing in pain. He couldn't see... he didn't know... Sasuke cursed himself. Why couldn't he see? Why was he stronger? There! In that mirror! Like lightly, he drew two shuriken and whipped it at a mirror to his left.

Clang!

The clattered to the floor, useless.

Light laughter filled the area, "You're catching on." His shuriken had been intercepted by needles. He winced, fighting the urge to yank out the needles that were already imbedded in his skin. He scowled. If it weren't for this jutsu... he could've _easily _taken care of this kid. Easily...

Leaping out of the way when he saw more needles sail at him, he only managed to dodge half, the other two slicing his shoulder but not embedding themselves in him.

Or so he thinks. The kid was faster. And at the moment Haku had a very big advantage over him. Sasuke was tired, injured _and_ cornered.

How was he going to get out of this one? Kakashi couldn't help him. He was occupied with Zabuza— that bastard was still alive. It turns out Haku had been disguised as the missing-nin and faked Zabuza's death. Kakashi's intuition had turned out right after all.

But there was no time to think now. Sasuke had to figure out Haku's weakness and defeat him. There was no way he was going to die here. He still had a job to do; a man to kill.

Drawing out another shuriken, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the multiple figures surrounding him. Where… where was the weakness?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Naruto just happened to be running through town, glaring at nothing in particular, angry that his team had left him and gone ahead to work on the bridge. They had no excuse to leave him! He had managed to climb up that tree with only his feet just like the other two had! He was growing dammnit! Just because he seemed to be the weakest one didn't mean that he _was_ the weakest one!

He was so wrapped up in his anger that he did not notice that he was going in the complete opposite direction from where the bridge was.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

After asking for directions, I headed towards the forest area quickly. The thought of walking through the forest, alone, was very unnerving.

Cautiously, I scanned my surroundings repeatedly.

I could already sense that something was wrong. I had the distinct feeling that someone was watching me, but when I looked around, I saw no one.

And I sensed no one...

I started to walk faster - I could now see the tips of the bridge between the trees further ahead. I was almost there...

Then I froze.

There, standing right in front of me, was none other than Uchiha Itachi. His partner though, was no where to be seen. Shit. I had the worst luck in the whole world. What were the chances of me running into him again? Obviously I had thought they were not very high. And like always, I was freaking wrong.

His dark eyes met mine and I trembled in fear. Shit shit shit! What to do, what to do! It was like I was frozen on the spot. My muscles refused to listen to the commands my brain was barking at them.

"Umari Yama..." I heard Itachi murmur. "Do you know who I am?"

Like hell! Who _wouldn't_ know who he was?! Geez... I was half-tempted to say, _'No I don't know who you are, mister. I just happened to be one of the hundreds that heard about the Uchiha massacre done by the one named Uchiha Itachi!'_

I swallowed hard and that's when my muscles felt like _now_ would be a good time to move, so I turned around to dart away, but found him there. I started. Fuck! I felt a pang of fear in my chest and I nervously glanced back and forth. Screw him and his damn clones.

There was no one to save me this time.

"You're not getting away that easily this time," I took in a sharp breath when Itachi suddenly appeared beside me. His cloak swirled in the wind and even though I wasn't looking into his eyes (for obvious reason), I could still feel his _sharingan_ gaze. _'Don't show him you're afraid, don't show him you're afraid.'_ The thought repeated itself like a mantra.

His hand reached out, taking a hold of my wrist. Why the hell does everyone like to take a hold of my right wrist? Does it have any special jewelry or something that I cannot see? I jerked my arm on impulse, but was unable to shake it free. Petrified, my free hand automatically whipped to my pouch, unlatched the flap and began to take out a -

"Do not move." I don't know why I listened, but I did. Maybe it was something in his voice. Maybe it was the fact that it was _Uchiha Itachi_ and he could take my life whenever he wanted. I saw him lift his other hand towards my face. I flinched and tried to shrink away, but his hand continued to advance. To my surprise though, he did nothing but brush away my dark bangs from my face, revealing more of my forehead, pausing momentarily.

But other than that, nothing else happened. My eyes opened again and made the mistake of meeting his eyes. Oh, crap. I'm don't for now. He was watching me intently.

But all I saw were dark eyes - no sharingan. Confused, I stared back at him. I decided that needed to get away from him as fast as I could. Maybe his sharingan dropped because he was low on chakra or something... or maybe he just dropped it, and was going to start it up again. I just knew I needed to get away from him! They didn't label him a S-class missing-nin because he killed a bunny, you know.

I let out a snarl and after filling chakra into my other hand, I threw it forwards. Itachi's other arm shot out, taking a hold of my _other _arm and easily evading my hit.

"Still like I remember..." Itachi said softly, "You haven't changed at all." He smirked. "Still as rash as ever." I started blankly at him and shook myself out the strange nostalgic mood I had entered when I had heard those words.

I glowered at him, and desperately tried to form seals. One hand seals, that is. I saw Itachi's eyes narrow as I started to form the seals for... something... But I couldn't get the positions perfect, and I could only _hope_ that something good would come out of it - for me. Maybe I'll get lucky again.

"You are strangely talented. But all you have is potential, nothing else." he commented, "You wouldn't have been able to have done that in the water... if something hadn't helped you."

My hand paused, and I resumed staring at him, shocked beyond imagine. The water... That time in the water - had that been _him_ in the water? Him? Why would he help me? Naze? I think this guy is bipolar. One minute he's helping me and the next he's trying to kidnap me!

My gaze narrowed, some of my fear ebbing a bit, "Then why did you let me go if you were trying to kidnap me before in the water?" I asked suspiciously. I was shocked when he managed a small grin. "You interested me. Your chakra pattern, your one hand seals... your scar."

Puzzled, I stared at him. What scar? The only scars I really had were the recent ones I had gained. I gaped at him in horror. Don't tell me the sharingan can look through clothes or something like that!

He continued, answering my unasked question, "The mark on your forehead that is shaped like a_ cross_. I know of only one person who had that scar in that particular place." His eyes narrowed, "But she was lost to me a long time ago."

Since he seemed to be deep in thought, I took advantage of his moment of weakness and I managed to whip my knee up, slamming into his stomach. He let out a grunt and I clapped my hands together, quickly forming an overused pattern of seals.

**"Kawarmi no jutsu!" **I cried out. I saw Itachi's eyes narrow and when he grasped forwards, all he held onto was a small white rabbit. Poor rabbit. However, I still sighed in absolute relief. It had worked! I was lucky he had been distracted, even if it was momentarily.

I stifled a small laugh, since I was now in a small bush to his left. I had seen the rabbit beforehand - so I _had _got lucky after all.

"Do you think that you can get away that easily?" a quiet voice whispered into my ear. A hand clamped over my mouth as I tried to scream as an arm wound around my waist. "You're coming with me."

I frowned at him in confusion, but before I could ask anything, I heard an anguished cry echo from beyond the trees. I whipped my head in the bridge's direction. I recognized that cry...

Sasuke!

With renewed vigor, I bit down on his hand.

"I said… to… _release me!"_ I jerked my elbow back, slamming into the side of his face. Startled, I felt him loosen his grip slightly. Taking the chance, I jerked out of it and ran. I paused, that was too easy. Not bothering to even look at him anymore, I faced the direction where the cry had come from.

Shooting chakra down to my feet, I took off. Something was wrong with Sasuke! That was all I knew. That cry had sent shivers down my spine. Frick, the boy needed babysitting all the time, I swear. He could never be left alone! I think that before I started to live with him he didn't even eat regular meals, or even sleep all that much at night. His shadowed eyes and small figure said it all.

Wait a second. _Holy shit_. I had whacked Uchiha Itachi in the _face_! Unable to hide my curiosity, I glanced behind me as I ran, but only saw that Itachi was standing there, watching me. He... wasn't following...

I thought he wasn't going to let me get away... I stopped, confused. Was this some sort of trick? Was the real Itachi waiting for me in front of me somewhere? I bit my lip.

Only one way to find out...

Deciding that I should get away before he changed his mind, I turned my gaze back to the front, focusing on the bridge and running only faster. I decided not to ponder about why he didn't catch me again, adding that question to my already long list of unanswered wonders.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Meanwhile, halfway across town...**

Since our poor Naruto had only been running blindly and looking for his companions... he'd ran into a bit of trouble. He'd gotten lost. And being as stubborn as he is, Naruto figured that running around even more would solve his problems sooner or later.

Or maybe not.

After a while of getting even _more _lost, he finally swallowed his pride and asked where the unfinished bridge was.

"_What_! What do you mean the bridge isn't on this side?!"

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

When I reached the bridge, I felt myself slide uncontrollably and my arms shot out in an attempt to balance myself. I frowned at the thick mist and slippery ground. What was going on? Everything was wet and I could swear that some patches on the ground were ice as well, seeing as I had almost just flattened my face onto the ground. But it looks like I'm not going to meet you today, Ice-san!

Carefully I began to take precise steps, hearing my steps echo each time I hit the water and snap each time I hit ice.

I heard another grunt of pain and I winced. Sasuke! Damn you for making me worry for you. Aren't you supposed to be a genius? Then act like one!

Without thinking I ran forwards and after only a few steps, I crashed into something. Dropping to the ground like a ton of lead, I grimaced painfully, rubbing my forehead. That was going to leave a bruise. Well great, another one to add to my collection.

Confused more than ever now, I stood slowly, looking at whatever it was that I had hit. Mmm... it was a mirror... by the looks of it - or a sheet of ice. I touched it carefully, feeling cold seep into my system. The temperature around here had dropped drastically - I could now see my own breath each time I breathed. I stepped around it carefully, unintentionally stepping between two pieces of it to study the other side.

_'Yup... mirrors...'_ I thought to myself, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. I could see my reflection on this side.

'Idiot_!_'

I jumped back from the mirror in surprise, glancing left and right wildly. I could now see that mirrors were surrounding me from both sides.

"Who said that?" I whispered softly into the wind.

_'Idiot,' _the voice repeated. I recognized it now. Taka. It had been a while since I had heard from him, _'You just _stepped_ into the fucking jutsu.' _Wooo. Damn does he ever sound pissed.

_'What jut-' _My thought broke off as I turned around fully, seeing a figure in all the mirrors. My eyes narrowed in confusion. The figure was wearing a white mask with a green outfit, down to his/her ankles. I stared blankly at him… her… Maybe it was a 'her.' The figure had long black hair tied into a high pony-tail.

"Who are you?" the voice echoed around me. Okay, maybe I was wrong. The voice sounded male now… I frowned in confusion before noticing that Sasuke was in the middle of all the mirrors, not too far away from me and on his knees.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

Sasuke's head shot up, his eyes staring at me. My eyes widened as red eyes stared back at me.

I started to walk closer, my eyes focused on his, "Your... your eyes..." I flinched slightly, suddenly reminded of Itachi's dark red eyes.

Sasuke looked lost, "I... I can... see," he whispered. His eyes shot to one of the figures on the mirrors, narrowing to a glare.

The figure in the mirror gasped in surprise at seeing Sasuke, "I... I see... so you are blessed with a bloodline limit as well..." His eyes seemed to focus on me, "That would explain why you were able to dodge more accurately recently. Now... kimi wa dare?" (_Who are you)_

I didn't answer as my eyes narrowed at all the needles that I saw on Sasuke. They looked like they hurt. What had I just said about being a genius, Sasuke? My eyes whipped into the direction of one of the figures. How were we going to get out of this one? Damn; I hated needles too.

Suddenly a loud cry filled the air and something orange shot past me and then Sasuke went flying... right into one of the mirrors, shattering it and traveling right through and out of it.

I raised an eyebrow. Well... that was _one way _out...

I took a step towards it, but immediately water from the ground rose and formed another mirror. I stared in half amusement and half annoyance at the orange figure on the floor.

I was frowning, in amusement, because of how he got Sasuke out of here - now I didn't have to worry about him anymore - and in annoyance because of the possibility that he could've _hurt _Sasuke by doing that.

"Naruto?" I asked hesitantly, reaching down, only to jump back in surprise as he was suddenly on his feet, a bright smile plastering on his fast as he pointed his finger at the figure in the mirror.

"_Ha_! I beat your jutsu!"

I rolled my eyes. Yes, he beat this jutsu.

_'Taka?'_ I asked hesitantly. No answer. Well, where was he now? Where was the idiot when you needed him the most? I swear, all he ever did was step in to tell me what I did wrong or how stupid I was.

I saw the figure shimmer and he suddenly had more needles in his hands. "Well, looks like we have some new players."

I narrowed my eyes, widening as I saw his form beginning to appear on every mirror. "Well, can you see which one is real, kunoichi-san?" Awww shit. I made a slow whirl. They all looked the fucking same to me. Before I knew it, dozens of needles flew towards Naruto and I.

Grabbing the back of Naruto's collar, I threw him to the side and attempted to dodge the needles myself.

I winced at the attack, but to my surprise, only 3 had hit me. Either I had dodged them superbly… or something else was up here, man. I watched the blood from the wounds on my arms trickle down in surprise. But I had seen much more shot at me! I looked up quickly. I narrowed my eyes and raised both my hands in front of me. Time to test something. Focusing chakra to gather the surrounding water towards the palms of my hands, I formed three quick seals. Tiger, horse and dog. "**Suiton: Ryuusui Suraisu!**"

Using another burst of chakra I threw the three crescent blades I had made towards three different mirrors. The first one sliced one mirror cleanly in half and I celebrated inside.

"What the-?!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw something flying towards me and I jumped back, slamming into Naruto. I managed a strangled apology and glanced at where I used to stand. Five needles were embedded into the ground.

I heard my other two blades smash harmlessly into the next two mirrors and I glanced up in surprise. There goes my plan. I glanced at Naruto. Maybe I should've thrown Naruto with my blades, so that he could've at least made it out okay.

"You've startled me with the first blade, but you will not again." The mask commented. "It was a good effort, though."

I should've stayed away from the bridge today... Heck, I always have the worst luck. Why couldn't I have gotten lost or something? First that Uchiha and now this.

What was going on? Perhaps that nightmare last night was a premonition or something.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **My eyebrows rose as three more Naruto's appeared. So Naruto wasn't just freaking out from the enemy's obvious advantage?

I managed a soft grin. He was learning, at least.

His eyes were narrowed and contained a will power that I hadn't seen in the blonde before.

His clones shot out, attempting to bash the figures apart. I stayed in the sidelines, trying not to get hit by the senbon shooting at me from all directions. I saw one coming from my left, and dodged, but felt pain in my right side.

What the-?!

I glanced at my right, seeing blood trickle down from two senbon needles attached to my side. Wait... the mirrors... _And_, there was only one of him when I had first walked into this place.

And Sasuke had said. '_I can... see.'_

My mind slowly placed the pieces of information together. So... that meant that only one figure of him was real - duh. There's no way so many of them can exist on the same plane. I feel stupid. So basically there were two possibilities. Either he was using a clone technique as well, or he was moving so fast that it seemed like multiples of him were all around us. Sasuke could see, because he had the sharingan.

Poof! Poof! Poof!

I saw Naruto clench his teeth, growling. His group of clones had been easily dispatched by a rain of needles. He formed hand seals again, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" **Again, more Narutos appeared. My eyes narrowed at the ground. Water...

Backing away from the left mirrors and placing my back against Naruto's back, I spoke, "You know, that probably won't work you know. He'll just keep destroying them with his needles."

"Peh! I don't care! I'll flush him out!!" So, Naruto had _already_ figured out that there was only one of them.

I formed my own seals, "Fine then! I'll help you! **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!!" **I grinned. The water on the ground provided plenty of material to make my clones. Two replicas appeared on either side of me. I saw Naruto grin.

"All right!!"

Naruto hit the left side as I hit the right side. Throwing punches, kicks, and being mindful of not using all of our shurikens/kunai. We only had so much. However, despite how many there were of us, clones burst when they are hit (depending on how hard they are hit) and the needles did a lot of damage. Soon my water clones were back into water and I had to use more chakra to create more.

Despite how worked up Naruto and I were, there was no mistaken in the status of the scenario.

This was bad…

Sooner or later, we'd run out of energy. Sooner or later, we'd run out of chakra. Sooner or later, we'd end up getting tired - so tired. And sooner or later, we'd end up dead...

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Outside of the mirrors...**

Sasuke coughed lightly, trying to slow down his heavy breathing. He was trying to watch what was going on inside of the mirrors. Yama and the dunce were inside. Sasuke grimaced, standing up as Sakura appeared beside him, gasping in horror at all the senbon embedded in him. He pulled another two of them out and tossed them carelessly to the ground. They had _better_ not been poisoned. He didn't know if _anything_ could be any worse.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you all right?"

"Aa," he answered distractedly, eyes focused on the small area where one of the battles was taking place. Wait, only _one_ of the battles. His eyes focused on Sakura's form beside him, "Where's Kakashi?"

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I collapsed onto to the ground from sheer exhaustion, too tired to move anymore. No more chakra left. At least, not enough to make any more clones. I saw Naruto, who had been casting Kage Bunshin no jutsu ten times more than I had been doing my own Mizu Bunshin, leapt up at the top mirror. He must be dead tired by now.

The figure suddenly flashed into a mirror in front of me. I didn't even know his name yet...

As if he had read my mind, the figure answered. "I am Haku," Then I froze as I saw him whip his hands around and I found needles flying at me.

However, this time, I saw the bunch of needles and noticed that some needles had wisps trailing behind them. Following instincts, I dodged the ones that showed the wisps, and to my surprise, I didn't get hit.

I saw Haku, a bunch of them, gape at me in surprise. One particular Haku caught my attention. He was now moving around... and... I could... see... not all of them, just one, flashing around really quickly. I began to whirl around, watching him, until I saw him throw something again.

Managing to dodge that one needle, I started in surprise as I felt something strike my back leg. How the-!

"You're fast, but not fast enough..." Haku stated. He was watching me carefully. Feeling really tired, I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again, and barely saw Haku moving. He was a blur and was moving quite quickly towards Naruto.

"Naruto! _Move_!" I cried out in alarm. My alarm grew as I noticed that Naruto didn't even flinch to my response. Was he... was he unconscious!?

No.

I saw him jerk up, but made no move to block the attack. He made no move to move away.

Naruto! I... If I jumped in, Haku could very well kill me... I bit my lip. What should I do?

But Naruto was very important to this world. I couldn't just let him die! If he did die, what would happen to this world? To the village? So many things depended on him later on! Besides, if he wasn't important, why would the anime be named after him?

And besides - nothing... nothing depended on me... Maybe this was the reason I was sent to this world - to save Naruto, seeing as Sasuke ended up outside. Funny, isn't it.

I stood up straight, grimacing in pain from the needles that were imprinted into the back of my knee. Gritting my teeth together tightly, I ignored the pain and tried - willed my legs to move.

They did.

I sped towards Haku.

No time! Haku was already almost there. Oh, screw that! I yanked out two senbon needles from my arm (wincing as I did so) and threw them ahead of me.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Sasuke's head whipped around as he heard Zabuza's voice drift through the mist. Beside him, Sakura trembled slightly, kunai out and one arm held out in front of Tazuna's form.

"How are you going to get out of this one, this time, Kakashi?" the voice mocked, "How can you copy my moves in this mist? In this fog?"

Sasuke carefully focused his eyes once again, Sharingan flaring, but saw nothing. He couldn't see anything. His eyes whirled towards the vortex where Haku's jutsu was, as he heard a sharp cry of pain and a dull thump.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as worry began to creep through him.

What was going on in there?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I choked, lurching back after I slammed into the masked boy. Haku went flying, slamming into one of his own mirrors. I gasped in pain and exhaustion. How I caught up with him was beyond me. My hand was poised just under my chin. Ouch. Pain. Brilliant pain shooting up my spine and midsection. Fuck, did that ever hurt. I fell to my hands and knee, coughing steadily.

I heard Naruto behind me, struggling to his knees, "Yama-chan! You did it! _Yatta_! Right, ne? Ne? Yam-... Yama-chan?" Slowly, Naruto's excitement ebbed out of his voice.

My hands lowered, showing where I had been struck. I managed to turn around, giving Naruto a weak smile. Hey, looks like we've made it through Naruto. I tried to ask him what was wrong - why he had that look of horror on his face, but I couldn't seem to form the words. If anything, the sounds around me seemed to be so far away, and I couldn't seem to focus.

_... _

_"...a..aarrgggh... ARHHHHHGGG" Naruto cried out and the bruises on his body and cuts on his face began to heal. An enormous red chakra began to flare from him, and Haku felt himself shiver at the evil feeling. Naruto snarled, and grabbed his head with both hands, as if trying to calm himself._

_Quite a distance away, Haku gasped in shock, his face still masked. __**'Masaka!'**_

_Naruto looked up, his face a fury of red. The whiskers on his cheeks were more distinguished... and two fangs protruded from his lips. His arms crossed in front of him in a defensive position, claws visible from his fingertips. But most of all, the most frightening thing was his eyes... they were no longer the carefree sky blue it usually was. _

_It was the furious red eyes of the Kyuubi._

...

Heh. I let out a short bark of laughter. That's right... Naruto was the _Kyuubi.._ I didn't see why I couldn't remember that... the entire show was _about_ Naruto... I managed to push myself into a sitting position. Where had I been hit?

That one scene - I closed my eyes. The _Kyuubi _was supposed to take over in this scene, wasn't it? And I had already screwed up the plot. Sasuke should've been the one who had saved Naruto not me... but... what happened after that?

I stressed my mind. What had happened after that... after this?? I... I don't remember...

Then maybe it's best that I tried to prevent Kyuubi from taking over? What if Naruto died from the encounter? What if-?

"Oi… Naruto." I choked out softly. I felt myself fall backwards and soon I hit the ground with a dull thud. Where the hell had I been hit? Neck? Spine? Where? I couldn't even fucking tell, much less try to see if Haku had been beaten. I sure damn hoped so. I didn't dive at him for no reason, you know!

"Yama-chan!" Naruto yelped. A shadow crossed my face. Naruto was now kneeling by me, "Yama-chan!!" he cried out again, "Are you okay?" His blue eyes scanned my injuries in worry. "Where did you get hit?"

I managed a grim smile, "You tell me… I…" I managed to sit up again, Naruto helping me up. "I think… I think I'm okay though." I mumbled softly, "And just so you know, I would've done it if someone else was there too... you just happened to be that person."

"Don't do anything stupid, Naruto…" I said suddenly. I might as well tell him in case my mind decided it want to lose itself to the darkness. "Don't let... Kyuubi... get a hold of you— You got that? You owe me that much, seeing I just saved your life. All right?" Naruto's gaze widened. I was telling him this - warning him. I knew it was probably not a good idea, but I couldn't take any chances. Who knew what else I had changed while I was here? This way Naruto was at least guaranteed that he wouldn't be possessed by the Kyuubi and hurt someone. Anyone.

"How did you know about Kyuubi?" he whispered, tears sliding down his face slowly.

"Don't bother trying to figure that out. You won't for a while." I whispered. After a moments' hesitation, he nodded.

I coughed, reaching up a sleeve to wipe at the side of my mouth. I glanced at it - it was stained red. "Hmmm… Uh… can you at least tell me if I kicked his ass yet?" Naruto let out a shaky laugh and looked up. Wait… don't tell me he hadn't bothered to check either! When he turned back to answer, I found that I couldn't really focus on what he was saying. It sounded so damn far away.

Shaking my head, I managed to bring my hand up into my vision. It was kind of weird. You know when you use a digital camera and you try to focus on something it does this weird in and out blurry thingy? That's what was happened to me right now.

Was this what it felt like to die?

I sure as fucking hell hope not. I'm not ready to die yet! Scowling mentally and closing my eyes, I tried to think of what I had done in my life. If anything, it made me even more depressed. I was on my deathbed and all my life I hadn't even done something I had wanted to do! I had wanted to go to college, and get into medicine. I had wanted to buy a big house near the ocean. I had wanted to own a dog. But hey, I was probably the first person to travel between dimensions. At least that was something to be proud of. Or this could all be one stupid dream. That would be funny. And then I'd wake up and I'd be at home! Safe in my bed.

But then I would be plagued by this place for the rest of my life. How? Well, despite how much I wanted to go home, this place had been my home for a couple of months. I can't just _not _call it home either. Besides, I've met people here, I've made a few friends here (despite that fact that I can't exactly say we were _close_ friends), and I've even managed to acquire someone I could annoy without _that many_ consequences (doesn't mean there are none!)– _cough_-Sasuke-_cough_.

And if this was _real_...

I should've listened to the Hokage and acquired a normal job in Konoha... not asked to be a ninja... Boy, am I ever regretting my stupid decision now. Maybe at least that way I could've lived to see 40. I could've even found a way back - to see my mom again. Found a way back...

"Oi! Yama!?" Naruto shook me frantically. "Can you hear me?!" I shook my head tiredly, leaning fully against him.

"Sorry…" I croaked. "Just felt a little dizzy back then." I tried to focus on what Naruto was doing, but found that I could only focus on trying to see the words that were coming out of his mouth. I think he was trying to move me off of the water I just happened to be sitting on.

"Yama! You're getting to be really cold. Are you sure you're all right?" Naruto's voice was beginning to hold a hint of fear in it. "… are… Yama! What's… your…"

_Slap!_

My head snapped to the side and I blinked owlishly at the blonde. "Stay with me here, Yama! I'll get you out of here and then we'll see Kakashi-sensei! Or I'll bring you to a hospital! Just focus, all right?" I think Naruto attempted to give me a piggyback ride but I kind of went limp. I wanted to apologize, but all I could do was managed a weak smile.

I didn't want to die! I didn't want to die like this! What scared me even more was that I was seeing others floating in and out of my frenzied mind. Sasuke… Sakura… Kakashi… Sarutobi… Heck, even Genma. I think what got me thinking of them was what Kakashi had said to me that one night.

'_Any presence, no matter how small, will leave an impression…'_

I supposed I was thinking about how if I suddenly disappeared one day, whose lives would I effect? But fuck, I was _soooo _not ready to die.

_'Shit… Mom…'_ I felt my eyes start to close. And to my amusement, the last thing I thought was how I had never even had a decent boyfriend before I died. What a sad life I lived.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Naruto's gaze widened as he saw Yama's eyes slowly close, before her body fell limp, "_Yama_!" He shook her. And then shook her again. Yama! No! Naruto shook Yama relentlessly, "Yama, wake your ass up! I didn't just _say_ I was going to take you to the hospital!" He snapped, giving her still body another shake. "There's no fucking point in taking you there if you're _dead!_"

Haku slowly rose from his spot by the floor, "She knew it was a trap, and yet, she jumped in to save you. Is that not something you would do for someone precious? Although... I do not think she did it for herself... what could she have done it for?" Naruto leapt to his feet, fists held firmly at his sides. Yama didn't move - Naruto didn't expect her to…. No! She was fine! She just need to rest, that was it!

Naruto felt his blood boiling in anger and suddenly he felt a power surging inside of him... That bastard had deliberately forced Yama to try and protect him and now she was hurt. Although it had only been a few months since he'd first met Yama in that old lady's garden, Naruto knew there always was something different in that girl. From the way Sasuke acted around her to the strange aura she carried.

He felt his fists clench and his jaw tightened. This wasn't something he could stand by and watch. He wasn't like Sasuke - who seemed apt for revenge against someone, but he wasn't a coward who would stand by and do nothing. Glaring spitefully at Haku, Naruto snarled. Within his rage, Naruto didn't notice the surge until it was completely overwhelming him.

He dropped to his hands and knees, gasping.

This... power...

What was it? Where was it coming from? Him? It couldn't be…

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_He was suddenly standing in a dark hallway. Naruto looked around in confusion, where was he?_

_Shrugging, he walked his way down the hall, thoughts about the previous death forgotten. He reached a hall that split into two. Looking from left to right, he took the right, thinking he could come back later to see the left hall. _

_But as soon as he walked into hall, he felt red chakra and saw it swirling around the hall, filling it and practically consuming him._

_'It... I... feel so powerful...' he thought, staring at wonder at his hands, as the chakra began to wrap around him._

_'Is this... is this... Kyuubi's power?'_

_A voice drifted into his head._

"Don't do anything stupid, Naruto... Don't let... Kyuubi... get a hold of you…"

_Yama's voice..._

_He had promised her. _

_His eyes widened and he turned back, running desperately back towards the entrance. Yama-chan! He stopped. But... with the power he was feeling... he could kill that Haku kid and... _

'_But there's no time. You need to get help.' a voice inside asked softly._

'_The voice is right." He thought, 'Fuck revenge. I need to get medical help!' He lowered his head in shame. Looking one last time at the chakra swirling around him, he walked back. _

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Naruto blinked and he found himself beside Yama's still body once again. Even though he had never really been close to Yama, he still felt the pull. Maybe it was because; she was sort of like himself as well.

He knew nothing of her past, but knew enough to know that her parents were not by her side as well, at the moment that was. How did he know that? Because he knew that she stayed at Sasuke's home. Why he didn't feel angry at this killer like he had when Iruka-sensei had been attacked as well? Well, he _had _felt anger, but now it was gone. He wasn't angry anymore and he didn't really know why.

He saw Haku cock his head, as if listening to some hidden message in the air. Naruto tightened his grip on Yama's body.

Naruto listened as well, but he heard nothing.

Haku's soft voice filled the air. "She was a fighter worthy enough for the title of a kunoichi, even from the little that I have seen of her." It was Haku. Naruto met his gaze, no longer feeling the anger inside of himself. "She's not dead." Naruto snarled.

Haku cocked his head. "We will meet again."

Naruto watched blankly as Haku disappeared in a swirl of mist and he lowered his gaze the prone body in front of him once again, feeling tears slide down his whiskered cheeks. Fuck. Yama's breathing had slowed drastically. Where the hell was Kakashi when he needed him?

Around him, the mirrors dropped to the ground, shattering all at once. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. Why wasn't he strong enough? He wanted to be Hokage so that everyone would acknowledge him, but also because he wanted to protect the ones he loved.

But he wasn't able to do that this time. Doubts began to fill his mind and for a few moments all his mind could see was failure. Failure. He was so used to the word yet this time it felt - _seemed _different.

Would he ever be fit to be Hokage?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Kakashi's head whipped up as he heard a loud wail echo through the mist.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

His eyes widened. Naruto... He paused. There was a tone mixed in with his student's voice. What was it… despair?

_'I have to get this over with... now... and fast.'_ he thought quickly. Carefully flipping open one of his top pouches, he had just unhooked a scroll when something came flying past him.

Ducking backwards _(Matrix style!),_ he barely dodged a huge sword, and he heard Zabuza's voice, "It seems like we cannot finish our fight here today, Kakashi. We will finish this another time."

With that, the voice fell silent. Kakashi looked around, confused, before the mist started to clear. Carefully, he peered across the bridge. The ground was still wet and he spotted Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna not too far away from him - about 40 - 45 yards to his right.

He analyzed the terrain more and spotted an orange jacketed figure further down... kneeling by a prone figure. Both his eyes widened, as his forehead protector was still pushed up from battle.

Something was wrong.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

When Sasuke saw a figure, lying deathly still beside Naruto, he burst into a run, making a beeline towards the figure.

_'No... No, it can't be...'_ he thought furiously, _'This isn't happening!'_ Impossible! It was a dream, a nightmare, anything - _anything _but this!

He focused his attention on the only other thing there. "What did you do?"

Naruto jerked and glanced up at him in surprise. "Sasuke! Where's Kakashi-sensei? We need to-

"

Sasuke's temper flared up. "What did you _do_?!" Sasuke snapped, not even glancing at Yama's body. He didn't want to see it; it wasn't true, it wasn't happening.

Naruto glanced up, his blue eyes filled with confusion. "What-?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and lifted him clean off the ground. "Naruto! What the hell did you do?!"

The blonde grabbed his wrist. "Fuck! I didn't _do _anything! It was that Haku character, you jerk!" Sasuke dropped him and Naruto fell to the ground, coughing. "Shit! Calm down, Sasuke! She's not-!"

Sasuke didn't listen. The dark boy stayed silent as he finally let his eyes rest on the corpse of the older girl. His eyes stayed emotionless, before the real idea of the situation finally sank into his head. Sometimes the human just doesn't register things until a while after.

She was dead.

_'I'm alone again...'_

Sasuke dropped to his knees by Yama's corpse, his eyes staring at her pale face, "Yama..? Yama...?" his voice drifted softly against the wind. He tried again, "Yama? Answer me!" Sasuke took a hold of her shoulders, shaking and jostling the body like no tomorrow, "Wake up! You can't leave yet!" After a few seconds of yelling at the unresponsive body, Sasuke bit back a whimper.

_'I'm alone again...'_

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I wasn't able to protect her well enough…" Naruto whispered finally. "But we need to find Kakashi-sensei now so he can-!" Naruto reached forwards, as if to pull Yama up. Sasuke snarled and pushed Naruto back. "Don't touch her!"

Naruto started in surprise.

Kakashi now appeared behind him through the fading mist with Sakura and Tazuna in tow. At the sight of Yama's still body, Kakashi frowned. "What happened?" Sakura let out a small gasp and stared at the body.

Sasuke didn't hear Naruto answer. Feeling a stab of guilt welling up in his throat, he swallowed it, before carefully leaning forwards, hand gently brushing hair from the dark haired girl's face.

"Fuck." His voice was barely audible, "I couldn't protect you either. Fuck!" He slammed his fist against the icy ground. "Why am I always so _weak?!_" He closed his eyes tightly. Why? "Nee-san…" He whispered. He didn't see Naruto's eyes widen during his explanation with Kakashi.

"What?" the blonde mouthed.

Sasuke felt his eyes drift close. It was happening all over again. His family died right in front of his eyes. Now it was his older sister. Why? Fuck. Again and again. Would the cycle ever end? Were the higher beings trying to tell him to never be close to anyone?!

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kakashi reached forwards and he snapped again. "Don't touch her!" He threw himself over the body, trying to protect it. "You're not taking them again! _Never!_"

"Naruto, Sakura, hold him back."

"Hai, sensei."

He felt arms grab him and he fought wildly. "Leave her alone!" He could hear someone crying very close by. He turned his head slightly. Sakura was crying as she held him back, pulling him away. "Let go." He said stonily. Naruto held his other arm.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke focused on the body. What the hell was Kakashi doing now? She was dead, all right? Can't you just leave her alone now? His teacher was kneeling next to her, but he couldn't see what he was doing. "Get away from her!" He yelled.

He jerked his arms, trying to get out of their grip. With renewed vigor, he managed to shake his two teammates off and surged forwards, but choked when he felt something hook an arm around his neck and drag him back.

"Sasuke!"

He gripped the arm tightly. "Sasuke, listen to me! She's not _dead_ yet!"

"Lies!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto whirled him around and slapped him. Hard. "I'm not lying! She's _not dead yet!_"

Silence.

As his left cheek starting to sting, Sasuke shook his head slowly and blinked. "What?"

Sakura let out a small teary smile. "She's not dead yet, Sasuke-kun."

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX _

_Revised August 07, 2008_


	10. 10 : There and Back Again

**Last Chapter: **

After another encounter with Uchiha Itachi, Yama rushes to the bridge in time to interrupt a fight between Haku and Sasuke. Somehow, a flurry of odd situations puts her and Naruto within the fight and against Haku. After a brief fight, Yama gets injured badly. And then we all find out that… -cue gasps- Yama is Sasuke's sister! Cliched… I know…

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_So small you need to squint to see it. Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 10 – **

"_There and Back again"_

* * *

_'Why... what's going on...'_

My mind felt groggy as I tried to open my eyes. After several futile attempts to do this, I gave up, letting my eyes resume their closed position. I think I'll just sleep a bit more. No need to do one thing when my body demands another thing, right?

That was when I felt a heavy weight on my stomach and a whispering voice drifted into my ear.

_'Get up...'_

_'...' _I ignored the voice, wanting to rest.

_'Wake up.'_

_'No,'_ I grumbled back stubbornly.

_'WAKE UP!'_ That's when I recognized the voice. It was Taka.

_'Whadda ya want.' _I might as well be courteous and ask at least that much. He _had _kind of helped me, after all— even if it wasn't all that much help.

_'Wake up, Yama.'_

I perked up. Usually, Taka didn't usually use my real name. It was always stupid or idiot. _'What now?'_

_'There's someone that's going to go berserk because you won't wake up.' _Taka said in annoyance, _'So wake up now!'_

_'… whaddaya mean beserk' _I yawned mentally, _'But I _am_ dead, aren't I? Nothing I can do about that!"_

_Take grumbled in annoyance and I felt him give me a sharp wake in the back of the head. Ow! What the hell?_

_'...'_

_'Just wake up already. Trust me on this - you're not dead."_

_'Wha-?'_ Really? I wasn't dead?

No answer. His presence was gone.

_'Damnit!' _I cursed Taka and his stupid mysteriousness, before struggling again to open my eyes.

My eyes opened a pinch and I stared into a mass of dark hair. Ow… well now I know why I felt so heavy. I heard Kakashi talking.

"Sasuke, you need to move so I can try to heal the rest of her."

_Heal? _Was he healing me? Was that why I wasn't dead? That's when Kakashi noticed that I was awake.

"Yama-" he broke off when Sasuke lifted his head, staring at me emotionlessly. I could see light tear stains on his pale cheeks. What the hell?! He was crying?! _For me_?! People, call the press! Because Uchiha Sasuke is _crying_! Well not really _crying _crying. He was more like just 'letting-out-a-few-tears' crying.

I could see everyone else around freeze when I slowly tried to sit up, but I only succeeded in stretching my wounds so I dropped back down, groaning in pain from the stupid needles.

"Yama-san!" Sakura launched herself at me from my right (Sasuke was on my left) and practically flattened me into the ground. I winced in pain and gently tried to pry the sobbing girl off.

"Sakura..." I grunted lowly. "... You..." I broke off when I met Kakashi's intense gaze. His left was glowing green. It faded as he released the jutsu. He quirked his eyebrow and gave me an eye smile. Heh. I could get used to those.

"Yama-chaaaan!" Naruto yelped out and was the next one to jump on top of me. My eyes widened and in attempt to prevent my body from suffering any other bodily harm, I attempted to roll over, which was constricted because of Sakura's death grip.

"_Gah_!" I groaned again at the added weight.

Almost immediately, Sakura shot up from her position, glaring daggers at Naruto - the best she could through tear-blurred eyes, anyway.

"Naruto! You're hurting her!" As soon as her voice rose, Naruto cringed and I latched onto Sakura's arm.

"It's fine, Sakura. I'm fine... maybe a little dizzy though..." I grunted, sitting up slowly.

She hesitated and after giving Naruto one last warning look, settled into a seat beside me, carefully inspecting the needles, "They aren't that deep in... but we should get them out as soon as possible. Besides..." she gave me a meaningful look, "We don't know if the tips have been dipped in poison or not." She glanced at Naruto and Sasuke as well, "So we're going to have to get you checked out - all of you - since you've been hit by the needles as well. But Kakashi-sensei was healing you earlier, so I think you'll be okay, Yama-san."

I nodded in confirmation and suddenly Sasuke threw himself back against me. "Sasuke?!" I yelped, confusion clouding my mind when his two arms wrapped firmly around my waist. The boy stayed silent, burrowing his face into my neck. I stifled the urge to laugh. His hair was tickling me!

Surprisingly, Sakura's eyes were not bugged out and she wasn't freaking out. I still remember what had happened last time Sasuke had gotten too close to me... That resulted in a tear in the girl bonding in the group and a sulking Sakura.

What was going on?

"Ma, ma, all of you back off, let her have some air." Kakashi finally said. Sakura obediently moved back, but Naruto made no move and had obviously no intention of moving, "Mou… Yama-chan!" Naruto pouted. "You weren't supposed to fall asleep before I got you to the hospital!" He accused. I laughed lightly and broke out coughing. "Sorry, Naruto. I was never good for staying awake when I'm tired." I added.

Kakashi commented casually, "Just be glad that I managed to get to you in time. I removed the needle that had hit the tip of your spine and thyroid gland." He cocked his head. "Any longer and it would have effected you long-term. I managed to remove them cleanly and healed the damage." I shuddered. Damn. I glanced down at the ball of hair on my chest. I gave it an experimental poke.

"…" Sasuke pulled away with a grunt, and I saw him rubbing his face discreetly. I rolled my eyes. It's not going to hurt you if you show that you have a heart now and then, you idiot.

I glanced at my arm. Oh fun. I bet that removing these stupid things would feel like removing leeches, except for the burning and salting part. I bit my lip. Better sooner than later. I took another breath. Fuck, do I ever hate needles. The world would do mighty fine without them, I'm sure.

Glaring at Sasuke, seeing as most of the needles in him had been removed, I grabbed two of them that were in my arm and yanked them out. Pain… ow, ow… wait. I blinked. That wasn't that bad… I pulled out another one that was in my leg. Huh. I hardly felt the damn things at all.

"The boy Haku, was kind." Kakashi said softly. He pulled his forehead protector back up. "He wasn't aiming to kill you."

I stared blandly up at Kakashi. Shit. I think I'm starting to cry. Pulling my knees up against my body, I attempted to wipe the tears away with my hands. "… Sorry…" I managed a half-sob, half laugh. "I shouldn't be… shouldn't be… crying. Sor… Sorry!" Kakashi dropped a hand onto my head.

"Well, it's all right." He said, looking away. "I think you're entitled to cry, given the situation."

Pressing my hands against my face harder, I continued to sob, tears streaming down my cheeks. Heck, I didn't want to cry. But it turns out my body doesn't like to listen to the mind. I'm not a person that cries very easily. In fact, I don't think I've cried since I got lost in a mall when I was still a kid.

Ninja's aren't supposed to cry. I began to hiccup, and I felt someone wrap me into a bear hug. Peering through my fingers, I saw blonde hair. "You needed a hug!" Naruto grinned at me. I managed another shaky laugh. Yeah. Yeah, I needed a hug. Thank you, Naruto.

I think the close-death taught me sometime. It changed something about me. All I could remember was thinking that I wasn't able to draw up anyone important in my life except for my mother. Was it really all right if I remained alone?

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

"Mmm... sleep..." I muttered softly, rolling onto my side. I opened my eyes... I blinked in confusion. Where was I?

I shot up in the bed. I was back in the room Sakura and I had shared. I turned slightly red and clenched my fist. I had cried myself to sleep. Could I get any wimpier? That's when I noticed I wasn't alone in the bed. I glanced down.

"Yama…nee..." A quiet voice murmured sleepily. I glanced down, only to see Sasuke sleeping beside me, his head burrowed into the pillow beside me and arms clinging around my arm, rather tightly.

_'Huh?' _Wait… Yama-nee?!

I blinked stupidly, unable to comprehend what was going on.

Wait... was this Sasuke? I peered at the person closely. Maybe it was a Naruto or Sakura in disguise or something, "When..." I broke off and Sasuke stirred. Soon, his eyes fluttered open and he shifted, his face leaning slightly upwards. His dark eyes were staring straight at me, "Onee-chan..." he murmured again. He appeared to be still half asleep. His eyes closed again and he buried his head into the pillow once again.

I frowned, feeling rather uncomfortable. I wasn't used to seeing him so... so _vulnerable..._

Well. I suppose I'll let him sleep for now. I flopped back down and stared up at the grey ceiling. I think I've let out enough emotion in the past 24 hours or so.

But like I said before; I think it's time I get my act together. I have to admit, I haven't exactly planned it out when I had exclaimed I wanted to be a ninja that one day. Number one, I had absolutely _no _reason to be one. I understood that the others around me had dreams, whether they were to become the next Hokage or whether they wanted the strength to protect the village. What reasons did I have? Absolutely none.

Nothing at all!

And that is exactly what I need to decide, if I'm going to get serious. No more playing around. No more fooling myself. By choosing to study under Iruka, I needed to understand that this wasn't any game. Ninja's live in a life and death world. And if I wanted to join that world, I needed to treat it as such.

That's when a cough was at the door drew my attention. I glanced to the side to see Kakashi along with Sakura in the door frame. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"What," I grumbled, eyes narrowing at him. He only offered a small wink, before his gaze landed on Sasuke. Sakura's gaze was also fixed on Sasuke.

"He's been there since you were asleep..." Sakura murmured softly, eyes sparkling at having the chance to see Sasuke in such a vulnerable state.

"Which was about three days ago." The Jounin added helpfully. I started.

"_Three days?!"_ I croaked out. I coughed and flushed. That was sooo not cool. My voice had squeaked at the end.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't even stir beside me, and only tightened his grip around my arm.

Silently, Sakura handed me a glass of water, which I drank greedily.

I focused my attention on Sasuke before pushing my hair behind my ears in frustration. Suddenly Kakashi was beside me, one hand placed on my forehead. "Ma, it doesn't seem like you have a fever."

I froze and pulled the blankets up to cover the blush on my cheeks. I wasn't used to being mothered like this. Even my own mother knew that I could take care of myself very well. She rarely worried about me.

"Uh..." Oh yea. I sat up to scanned myself. Where were all the cuts and bruises? And while we're at that, what jutsu had Kakashi used to heal me earlier?

"I healed them." Blunt and to the point. That was just like Kakashi to answer a question like that.

My hands made a 'and then' motion - my wrist rolling twice. "With..."

"A healing jutsu." My glare darkened and he held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. It's a healing jutsu, really. That's all I can tell you. Here, I'll even show you." In two quick movements, Kakashi had already made hand seals - too quick for me to see - and a glowing green chakra surrounded his hand.

"Don't medic-nins only know that jutsu?" I asked suspiciously. Kakashi gave me a wry grin, "It's the basic of medic-nin knowledge. I only know it because I had a friend who I worked with in an Anbu squad." The ending trail of his speech had a bitter note to it, so I decided not to ask about that. Having Kakashi in a bad mood is a big no-no.

I felt Sasuke stir beside me. All of us simultaneously glanced at Sasuke. He was still sleeping. Sakura stepped closer, her eyes softening as she gazed down at Sasuke.

"He must be tired..." Sakura commented softly, running a hand over Sasuke's hair, gently, as if afraid it would wake him. Sasuke shifted, unconsciously shying away from Sakura's hand.

"... Has he been here the whole time?" I asked curiously.

Kakashi nodded, "Since you conked out,"

"... Didn't know he cared so much..." I muttered. It was a lie. I knew that. Deep inside I knew that he cared somewhat... since he had saved me from Kakashi that very first day. But the thing was, _why_, and _why me_? Why not some other poor sucker on the street? He didn't seem to treat Sakura or Naruto with the same care... Well, I don't know about Naruto anymore. It's a bit iffy with those two now.

"He should, you're his sister."

I froze. Wait... let's rewind that for a second... I must be dreaming or I've heard it wrong... Press the rewind button!

Fweeet!!

"He should, you're his sister."

Nope, I heard right, it was real.

"_What_?!"

This time Sasuke jerked awake. He blinked and was now _fully_ awake. His dark eyes landed briefly on me and then he looked away. He froze, and then looked back, as if just realizing that I was awake. I guess he _was _half-asleep before, when he had woken up...

"You're awake." Then he flushed, realizing that his arms were wrapped around my arm, and he removed them, scooting back into a chair by my right. I only stared at him. When had Sasuke ever showed any sort of emotion before?

As the tinge on Sasuke's face slowly disappeared, Kakashi spoke.

"I believe that you have something to explain, Sasuke."

"Does she-?" Sasuke started.

A nod.

A grunt, then a sigh, "Hn." I glared at him. Don't you dare 'hn' at me now, you bastard!

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

_"Ne, aniki! Who's that?" _

_A Four year old Sasuke and nine year old Itachi sat on a couch as they flipped through some old photo albums. The picture held a young girl, grinning at the camera and holding an ice cream cone._

_"That's... someone... someone I used to know."_

_"Ne? Who? Who?"_

_"..."_

_"Please? Aniki?" _

_Sighing, Itachi finally gave in, after casting an annoyed look at his younger brother, "That's our older sister, little brother." He knew he was not supposed to tell, since his parents had forbid him to speak of that situation again. They weren't even supposed to be looking through these albums, which had been tucked away in the attic._

_Itachi had taken the chance that both their parents were out on a mission so that he could look through some old photos and relive a few memories. The only problem was that Sasuke had tagged along as well._

_"We don't have an older sister though!"_

_"I will tell you a story, little brother, if you promise you will stay silent about this to our parents,"_

_Sasuke scrunched up his face in deep thought for a few seconds, before breaking out into a toothy smile. "Hai!"_

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

_"Ano sa! Onee-chan!" a five year old Itachi called happily, jumping onto the back of his older sibling._

_"Ah! Itachi-chan! You're going to break my back one day!" the seven year old girl complained, carefully lowering her younger brother to the ground._

_"Come on," the slightly muffled girl detached Itachi's arms from around her legs and motioned to the house not so far away, "Kaa-san is probably waiting for us at home; plus, don't you want to see the baby?"_

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

_"Good night, Kaa-chan! Otou-chan!" the young girl called, burrowing childishly under the covers._

_"Good night, Yama." A pained look passed over the father's features before it was gone. He kissed his daughter's forehead, before leaving the room. Outside, he clenched his fists._

_"Are we sending her tonight?" a soft whisper reached his ears. He glanced to his left. His wife stood there, her eyes sad._

_A little Itachi crept around the corner, ready to leap at his parents to surprise them, but froze as he saw his parents huddled in front of his sister's room._

_"I do not wish to do this." His father said quietly. "I don't want her to grow up without parents."_

_His mother enclosed his father into a hug. "I realize that, Danna. But _they_ know that she is not mine. They know that she does not have full Uchiha blood. Do you know what kind of life she would grow up in? It's already starting. The other children within the plan already avoid her. It's their parents' influence." She paused. "Besides, don't you think she would want something to remind her of you, as well?"_

_Itachi saw his father lower his head, a sigh escaping his lips, "Very well then,"_

_Confused, Itachi watched his father raised a hand over his sister's head, before a bright light flashed. Itachi, hearing a moan of pain from his sister, darted forwards, worried._

_"Onee-chan!"_

_Two hands held him back. He cried out as it happened again and again, over and over. Then his father stopped. Itachi's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he peered at his sister, who was pale and gaunt. A figure soon appeared from the shadows._

_Silently, Itachi watched helplessly as his older sister was picked up and carried away after a soft command from his father, "Take her,"_

_Itachi struggled, screaming and kicking. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Yama-ne!" he wailed. _

_Abruptly, he fell silent as a movement from his father took place. He slumped, unconscious._

_The house fell silent as Itachi was carried to his room by his mother. The Uchiha father stood silently by a window, watching as the figure which held his daughter slowly disappeared into the distance. _

_  
There would be no telling when they would reunite once again. Or if they would ever be united._

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

_"Ano... aniki…"A little Sasuke started, "Her name was Yama?"_

_"Umari Yama," Itachi stated solemnly, "I found out later on from father's diary, that she doesn't share the same mother as us. That makes her our half-sister."_

_"Half-sister," Sasuke whispered softly, "Oi... will we ever see her again?"_

_"I don't know, little brother, I don't know."_

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

"..." I sat there, stunned.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"…" Sakura sat at the edge of the bed quietly, her eyes glistening. I started to laugh. I think I startled them all, because Sasuke jumped slightly and Sakura even jerked in surprise. Really, did he expect me to believe that? Clutching my stomach, I managed to calm down a bit.

"Okay… you expect me to believe you?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he opened his mouth to answer. I raised my hand. "Really, how would you know? You've never even seen me before! And wouldn't I remember if _Uchiha_ Itachi was my younger brother? Besides, this is getting waaaay too out of hand! First of all, I'm not even _from_ here. And second of all… I just _can't_ be your sister!"

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded. "You carry the same name! And you even carry—" He broke off, turning his head pointedly away. Kakashi sighed and ruffled his hair. "Really, Yama— you should accept the idea with an open mind. The sharingan possesses the abilities to suppress memories, you know." I settled back onto the bed.

"Well, whatever. I could very well be someone who has the _same_ name as your sister, you know. Besides, isn't that kind of impossible?" I mused. Kakashi snorted. "And how would you explain yourself, then?" I saw Sakura mouth the world _a question _at me. Oh well, it won't do any harm if she didn't know what it was.

Good point. "Eh… I dunno." Wait. I felt myself tense. If... If Sasuke was indeed my brother, then I couldn't BE from another timeline. Shit. I betcha Kakashi noticed that as well.

"You have the _Sharingan_."

I snapped my head to face Sasuke. I blinked and waved my hand slowly. "Repeat that?"

"You can use the _Sharingan!_"

Glaring at him, I pointed a finger. "You are _bullshitting_ me."

He didn't answer. I turned to stare at Kakashi, who was looking anywhere but me. Sakura stared blankly at me. Well, she didn't seem to know anything about it at all.

Jumping out of bed, and tumbling to the ground weakly, I shook off Sakura's hand and stormed towards the bathroom (well, more like stumbled, but the point is, I don't believe them!). Slapping my hands onto the counter, I glared into the mirror.

Black eyes. Nothing.

I turned to the doorway, where Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stood. Well, Sasuke was kind of sulking in the back, but he was _still_ there. "Ha! You _lie_!"

"You focus chakra into your eyes first, you idiot." Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh," I scolded myself inwardly. Of course, focus chakra into your eyes, I should have realized that before! Of course the sharingan would just be _on_. I gave Sasuke a look. Might as well give it a try. If it doesn't work, I'll only prove them wrong. I closed my eyes.

A few second later, I cautiously opened them, glancing around curiously, only to find everyone staring at me. I saw Sakura peek timidly from behind Kakashi and stare at me in amazement, "Wow..."

I stared blankly at Sakura. No... Not happening. Sasuke was smirking triumphantly at me and merely pointed towards the mirror. Fuck. No way was I going to admit that he was right. I shook my head. "Nope. I don't have it." I commented. What I can't see, I can't believe!

Kakashi frowned but didn't do anything.

Sasuke… on the other hand… decided that he couldn't wait anymore and grabbed the head and turned me towards the mirror. I cinched my eyes shut.

"Open your eyes!" he demanded.

No. No, no, no!

"Open them…" Sasuke growled.

I opened them and I was staring into two sharingan eyes. No fucking way.

"_Holllyyy shit!" _I broke out of Sasuke's hold and clambered onto the sink, and stared deeply into my own eyes. Wait a second…

"Oi." I started.

Kakashi took a few steps into the washroom. "Nani?"

I turned back to him and glared. "All right. I accept that _maybe _I have Uchiha blood." Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. "_Maybe _I am related to that brat over there…" Kakashi nodded slowly.

"… But why the hell are there no commas in this eye?" I pointed accusingly at my right eye.

"What?!" Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, and practically gouged my eye out. Or not, he was pulling my eyelids apart so he could see it better. But I was telling the truth! My left eye had one comma in it, but my right eye had none. It was still red, but had no commas. Does that even make it a sharingan eye? Was that even possible?

I pushed Sasuke off. "That's not possible…" he mumbled. I nearly laughed. Oh, poor boy. You'll learn that the _hard _way. You wouldn't believe how many times my mind has used that phrase by now. Nothing is _impossible_, it's just not expected.

"Ano…" Sakura piped in. "Isn't the lowest level of Sharingan the one where there's 1 comma around the eye?"

"Yes…" Sasuke murmured. He stared in confusion at me.

"Mmmmm…" Kakashi pondered. "It may be the cause of you being half-blooded. Perhaps something happened when the sharingan activated…" I gaped at him.

"Are you saying I have a totally useless sharingan?" I growled. The Copy-nin merely raised his hands in surrender. "I said nothing of that sort!"

I shook my fist at him. "But you implied it!"

"That's impossible…" Sasuke muttered again. I sighed. I think he's had waaay too much excitement for the nerves lately. I reached out a hand and patted him on the head. "All right. We heard you the first one, shorty." He glared up at me and I fought the urge to mess up his hair. He looked like a dog about to bite. As adorable as he looked, I didn't want to have teeth marks in my hand.

He stormed out.

"Yama…" Kakashi started. Damn. Sorry for upsetting your precious student… geez… I threw my hands up in the air and lowered the chakra levels around my eyes. I watched as they turned back to black. "All right! I'll go talk to him later, all right? Reassure him and whatnot, I get it!"

I took a step towards the door and stumbled, falling against the frame.

"Yama-san!" Sakura yelped. I groaned. "I'm _fine_…"

"We'll discuss your sharingan when we get back to Konoha. Perhaps the records have something about it." Kakashi added. "Don't over exert yourself now." I glanced back at him. Kakashi had been with me every step of way. Since I've arrived in this world, I mean.

I turned back towards the hallway. "Thanks…" I muttered. Then I started to make my way down the hall. "Yoshe! I'm going to go eat! And then I'm going to go _sleep_! And then I'll worry about all this crap tomorrow!"

I missed the snort and grin Kakashi sported. I didn't miss the remark he said though. "Your story no long holds if you are indeed related to Sasuke." I froze. What.

Shit! I couldn't be from another time period if I was related (in the same generation anyway) to someone in this time period! "You'll have some explaining to do when we get back." Kakashi added. I winced. Crap. Shit-in-a-bucket. Screw him! I need food. I'll worry about that stupid detail tomorrow.

"Yama-san, are you sure you can walk all right?" Sakura asked worriedly, trying to take a hold of my flailing arm.

"I'm fine! I'll be fine as soon as I get to the kitchen, all right?" I took another few wobbly steps and pushed Sakura's hand away. "It's all good!"

However, I managed to miss Naruto, who happened to be sitting in the hallway not too far away from the bathroom.

_Crash!_

Ow. Hello floor.

Pushing myself up onto my elbows, I turned back to glare at Naruto. "Oi, blondie. What's with the long face?" Naruto didn't answer. His head was tilted and I couldn't see his face. "Naruto?" Sitting cross-legged, I saw Sakura standing beside me, staring curiously at her teammate as well.

"Oi." Was he all right? He didn't have a breakdown or something, did he? As I reached out to poke him, he started to laugh. I leaned back. Okay… did I miss something here?

When Naruto finally looked at me, his eyes were shimmering with tears. What the—?!

"Yama-_chan_!" He grinned and jumped at me, knocking me to the ground. Oiya, oiya, I understand you're happy to see me but—

"Show me your _sharingan!" _I froze and my eye twitched. "What?" I asked. Naruto gave my shoulders a shake. "_The_ Sharingan! Show me, show me!" So, he had heard everything then?

Twitch, twitch.

"Why?"

"So I can find a way to better Sasuke, that's why!"

Slam!

"All right, food, food! Food, here I come!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 08, 2008_


	11. 11 : Christmas Lessons

**Last Chapter: **

So, everything has been cleared up now! Kind of. There are still many things that haven't been answered. Let's just add that to Yama's long list of questions, shall we? After hearing Sasuke's childhood story and then after they've finally convinced Yama that she _is_ indeed a Uchiha, what happens next?

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_So small you need to squint to see it. Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 11 – **

"_Christmas lessons"_

* * *

Walking.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.

I looked up and heaved my backpack higher up my back and saw Naruto's bobbing head further up. Ever since we had left the water country, he had been bouncing up in front, only walking back once in a while to bicker with Sasuke, before bouncing up top the front once again.

That kid was so full of energy. It must be the ramen. Or maybe it was the msg _in _the ramen...

Kakashi was walking to my left, every so often glancing curiously in my direction, which I returned with a bland look. Why the hell did he keep looking over here for? Did I grow another head or something? But... this was not possible, for when I looked left and right... voila! No other head.

Thus, I have now deemed Kakashi as insane. Or maybe he was trying to figure out what kind of anomaly I was, since I had produced the impossible with the sharingan.

Sasuke and Sakura trailed along behind us. Sometimes I could feel Sasuke's gaze on my back and I would glance back, meeting his dark eyes. I still needed to talk to him sooner or later. I haven't really had a chance to do so properly yet. It was basically rest, rest, rest, okay, we're leaving now! Kakashi wanted us to get back as soon as possible to give a report. We had already taken _waaay_ too long. But I'm not looking forward to the report. Simply because I have not thought of any excuse for as to why I lied about where I'm from. How was I going to explain that one?! I do not wish to tell them that I'm from another world. The less people who knew, the better. If people like Orochimaru (yes, I do remember that snake-face) got a whiff of that news… what could happen? The fact that I was _here _meant that inter-dimension travelling was perfectly possible. Would the bad guys from this world want to take over a whole new world? A whole new world that would be totally unprepared for something like ninjas? We may have guns and nuclear bombs but these guys over here can breathe fire and throw water and play with the elements. They would wreak havoc.

At least I felt better than I had in days. Being in bed for four days is not something that is very pleasant. Not at all. It is rather irritating to the very bone. Plus, my companions had decided while I was bedridden, I wouldn't be able to do anything for myself - so they treated me like I was an invalid. I will _never_, _ever_ ask them to do something for me again. You don't know the joys of doing something by yourself until it's taken away from you.

"So... Yama..." Kakashi stated slyly. "Have you talked to Sasuke yet?" I flinched and pretended I hadn't heard what he had just said. No, I have not, Kakashi-sensei.

"We are about to take a break soon. We've been traveling for quite a while now. And it _is _about lunch time." Kakashi said finally, snapping his book shut and slipping it into his pocket. "Take this chance to talk to him." I gaped at him in horror. No way! I was going to do it on my own time! Not now! Not here! He gave me a look and I shied away. Fine.

Bossy.

I eyed him warily. "Fine."

Kakashi's eye curled up, giving me a grin, "Naruto! We're going to take a break!" He turned back to me. "Plus, maybe we can experiment with your Sharingan as well. We might as well try to figure what is different about it, in terms of abilities." I rolled my eyes. He sounded way too eager. Kakashi's character hadn't hit me as someone who was so eager to learn.

Naruto's head bobbed around, "Aww! Now? Why now? I can see Konoha in the distance!" the blonde shaded his eyes, peering further down.

Sasuke snorted, "Konoha's a day away, dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, "_Teme!"_ He grumbled, crossing his arms in a small pout, before plopping down on a rock and not moving. Temper tantrums. Those are always nice to have too.

Sakura bounded up to Sasuke, "Ne... ano sa... Sasuke-kun... are you hungry?" She hesitantly held out the box of rice balls that Tazuna had given us before we left. I was actually surprised that they lasted this long already.

Sasuke only nodded once before taking one silently. Sakura beamed, watching Sasuke with bright eyes.

I shook my head softly. If Sakura knew what was going on between her two teammates... Naruto would have hell to pay. Of course... Sakura wouldn't hurt Sasuke, so he had nothing to worry about. I really didn't even know if they were together or not. They didn't act like it or anything. Same sex relationships weren't all that rare anymore, but perhaps they weren't ready to reveal it to us yet? Or maybe it was just a misunderstanding cooked up by my head. Besides, if they were together I could only hope that Sakura would be accepting.

Thinking about those two has got me thinking about boys. I _did_ remember this one cute boy back in my world. I'd had a crush on him for about two years. But that didn't work out. I think I was too naïve with that one. The guy was a complete basket-case! We did end up going out for a few months before we had to split. He had Tokyo University while I had my own future to decide on.

I hummed softly. To tell you the truth, I don't think I'll even have time for relationships here in this world. I've decided firmly what I wanted to do. I wanted to travel and figure out this inter-dimension thing. If I ended up here, there's bound to be information lying around right? I needed to go out and find that information. Even if I wouldn't find a way to get home, perhaps the gathered information would help the next poor kid who wound up here. I think it was safe to assume that I wasn't alone.

'_You know, that's actually not a bad idea!_' I jumped. Taka! Thanks for scaring the crap out of me again! Can't you like, ever give me a nudge before you come out or something?

'_Where_ were _you before_, _Taka?_' I thought. I hadn't heard from him in a long time now. He wasn't there when I was fighting that ninja kid—Haku... was it? And he wasn't helping me when I was against Itachi... and then _now_ when there was no danger, he comes out!

'_I don't just come out when you're in danger, you know._' Taka grumbled, '_I'm not like a guardian or anything_,'

'_Then what are you._' I pressed, sitting down by a tree. The rest of the group had sat by the river; opening the bento Tazuna's family had packed for us. Kakashi was sitting in a tree, his book opened again. I suppose he thought that I would eat lunch before talking to Sasuke or something.

'_Actually you might never found out what I am. The stuff's classified.' _Taka started, '_I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to.'_

'_Yeah, yeah, I understand_._ But just so you know, you didn't even help me all that much or anything._' I pointed out. It was true, he didn't. The only time he had actually _been _a help, was during the first few days. It was back when I had first met Team 7. But that was it.

_'Pfft, you chase me away half the time.'_

_'Whatever.'_

Leaning against the tree, I stared up at the sky. Then I reached for my pack and whipped out a notebook and a pen. Yes, pens _do_ exist here. But they're mainly used for their convenience more than anything. Who wants to carry an ink bottle and a felt brush pen all the time? I opened the book, and began writing.

About 20 minutes later, I felt something hit my head. "Ow!" And apple rolled down my left side.

"Oiya. I thought that the apple would stay on your head. Hmmm." I glanced up to see Kakashi—who else— sitting on a branch in my tree. "What are you writing?" He leaned forwards. I rolled my eyes. "It's just a bunch of stuff that I need answers for." I answered.

Kakashi made a noise at the back of his throat and relaxed against the tree again. "There's something else you need to answer us for us later." I winced. I knew perfectly what he was talking about. "Anyway, anything I could answer?" he questioned. I glanced up at him. Now _there_ was a good point. Maybe he could shorten my list a little. It was worth a try.

"All right then." I started. "I'm going to start from the top then, all right? Maybe you can answer some of them, at least. It would make my life a hell of a lot easier. First question; what other information can I get about the fusing shuriken that would benefit me?" Okay, so I had reworded the question a bit. The question I had written was 'what is the fusing shuriken,' but I figured that since Kakashi had been there when the Hokage had kind of explained it to me.

"Hmmmm." Kakashi flipped a page in his book. "Well, you've learnt what it does, yes?" I nodded. "Unfortunately for you, there's not much else known about it. All we know is that the fused pair gains access to each other's chakra. We don't know how to break the bond, what consequences it may contain and so on and so forth. And we don't know a way to stop the bond process once it has started either." His eye glanced at me. "So at the moment, all Hokage-sama can do is try and keep that shuriken safe and hopefully you will have no need to bond with another."

I rolled my eyes. Great.

"Akatsuki has the knowledge you need." I perked up and frowned.

"What?"

"Akatsuki developed it, as far as we know. They should have the method to stop the process." Kakashi said simply. He snapped his book shut. "But you probably won't be able to obtain that information by any other means except force." I raised my hand in surrender. "I don't have a death wish quite yet, thank you very much. Okay, next question!"

I glanced down at my notebook and quickly jotted down what Kakashi had just said about it. I might as well keep track of what I do know. Once I finished, I scanned my second question. "What do the two dressed in red and black capes want with me?" Kakashi frowned. "Yeah, I know that even you don't have the answer to that one, Kakashi." Hey… wait a minute. "Wait. What if they were to attack us right now?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Highly unlikely. Since Uchiha Itachi even left you intact, I doubt they're going to try it again any time soon. Akatsuki work in pairs and each pair is assigned a task. It is likely that only Uchiha Itachi and his partner are after you." I let out a sigh of relief. Well at least that reassures me a little. Despite how safe I feel by being around Kakashi, I don't even think that Kakashi could handle both those members of the Akatsuki.

"Wait." I frowned. "What is Akatsuki?" Kakashi stared at me. "I thought that you knew."

I motioned for Kakashi to come down and he frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm getting a crick in the neck from having to look up to talk to you all the time."

Kakashi laughed. "You don't need to look at me when we're talking. Just talk." Well then, fine. You suggested it— just don't accuse me of being rude late on.

"Anyway— Akatsuki?" Kakashi gave me a sideways look. "This is neither the place nor time to discuss it. We'll talk about it when we get back to Konoha." Just then, Naruto decided to plop down beside me and Kakashi gave me a look that said _'see?'_

I glanced at the blonde beside me. "Naruto," I started. He grinned at me. "What?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just felt like sitting here."

"Ah." I said, "Well, sit all you want. Okay Kakashi, third question." The Copy-nin gave me an answer hum. "Well, I definitely know you don't know this one. You even asked me it yourself. How did I get into Uchiha Itachi's sharingan jutsu?" Naruto gaped at me. "Uchiha Itachi? Is he related to Sasuke?" I nodded at him.

"That one has me curious as well." Kakashi commented from above. "We'll have to dig up the old Uchiha files when we get back to hope we can find that answer. What's the next question?"

"One that you don't know the answer to either. What's wrong with my sharingan?"

Kakashi snorted. "Same answer as the above question—digging up old files."

"Now, how did I get here?"

"Good question. How _did _you get here, Yama?" Kakashi's eye glittered at me. I managed a sheepish look. Crap.

It was a very vague question, but I had worded it as such in case someone ever managed to read this notebook. Like I said before, I didn't want the news of my inter-dimension to travel. What would happen if the bad guys managed to get word of it? Wouldn't that only put my previous world in danger?

'_Yes it would_.' Ahh. Taka appears!

'_That's mean!'_

'_How so?' _I snorted and managed to give Taka a mental pat on the head. _'I'm never mean to you!' _Don't ask me how I managed to figure out how to do that. After a few more encounters with Taka, I managed to scope out where he appeared in my brain. He was a little ball of… golden energy. That was it. Just a little ball sitting on the side inside my head. He was like a little pet!

'_Oi_.' I don't suppose you knew the answer to any of those questions?

'_Possibly the second question.'_

'_And?' _I prodded him.

'_Stop that! Geez.' _Taka grumbled. _'They may have gotten word of your travel between dimensions._' I froze. You're kidding. That's not even funny! They even sound like a bad guy group, since Kakashi talked about them that way!

'_You can deal.'_ I felt his presence disintegrate. That was just so like Taka; to disappear after giving me all the bad news. He has no sympathy whatsoever!

"If you don't know it yourself, no one's going to have that answer, Yama." Kakashi said in amusement. I sighed, "Yeah, I know that. I'm going to do some research though. Maybe I'll find something."

Kakashi shrugged but his eye told me that I would be having fun explaining my situation to the Hokage and him later on.

"Find? Find what Yama-chan?" Naruto piped in cheerfully. I almost jumped. I had forgotten he had been sitting there. I quickly I made up an excuse. "Just some information on some jutsus I need to find." He let out a pout and I laughed nervously. Something told me he knew I was lying to him. "So why are you here, Naruto? Weren't you with Sasuke like five minutes ago?"

Naruto gave me a frown. "Sasuke's sulking."

Kakashi chuckled. I gave Naruto a look. "He's _what_?"

"… Sulking."

"I do not sulk." We all glanced up to see Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed. Sakura stood timidly behind him, giving us a sheepish look.

"You were too sulking!" Naruto accused. "You were all moody and depressed so I decided to give you a moment!" I fought off a laugh and managed to smother it into a cough. I closed my notebook.

"But isn't he also moody and depressive?" I wondered out loud. I earned a glare for that, before Sasuke stomped away. I rolled my eyes. He was so dramatic sometimes. But… I stood up. I suppose I needed to talk to him now anyway. I think Kakashi had somehow given the other two orders to stay put because no one followed me when I trailed after Sasuke's stomping footsteps.

Well okay—he wasn't stomping, but it seemed like he was. For Uchiha Sasuke, anyway.

I stopped. Okay, where did that idiot go now? I glanced left and right, before pushing through the pushes in front of me. Ah, there he is. He was sitting in front of the river. After a moment's hesitation, I finally threw up my arms. _'Screw it.' _

I plopped down beside him. He merely gave me a side glance at my motion.

Having no idea what to say, I decided to start _something_. "Erm… So I'm not good at this sister-brother talk thing…" Sasuke gave me a wry look. "Well it's not like I really had any siblings to talk to!" He looked back out towards the river.

"Oh, don't give me that Sasuke." I said, rolling my eyes. "You've never really had a sister and I've never really had a brother. Does that make us even? Besides, you can't expect me to try and completely accept the whole thing in a blink of an eye. I know you're probably not happy with my previous denial, but did you ever try to think about how I would feel?" I demanded. Had he even tried? I mean, think about it. I've been dropped into another world, knocked on death's door, and now they're telling me I have relatives here? Did they think I'd be all like, _'Wow! Relatives!_'

No. I don't think so. Whoever the hell was ruling way up there had a wicked sense of humor. I have to say that even if I'm not fully unhappy about being here (I mean, come on, _ninjas!_), I'm not exactly happy to be paint-balled for death here. Because seeing as I have the sharingan… and seeing as how the entire clan is dead except for Sasuke, me and… Ita…chi…

I blinked. Itachi. Itachi!

Had he recognized me? I opened my notebook and jotted another question down. _Does Itachi know about me? _

I felt a presence over my shoulder and I glanced to my left. Sasuke was leaning over my shoulder, staring at my book curiously. "What's that?"

"Just a list of questions I need answers for." I discreetly covered up the last question I had written down. No need to Sasuke to go on another one of his depressive silent moods. Sasuke shook his head. "No, I meant the next page." I glanced at him curiously. Trust him to catch interest in a page that was barely visible.

I flipped the page, "Just a list of techniques I've learned so far. I figured I might end up forgetting the few that I rarely use." At that, Sasuke's eyes seem to glitter, but he said nothing. I knew what he was thinking though. I rolled my eyes and allowed him to look. Nosy little bugger.

_**Ninjutsu**_:

Suiton

**Mizu bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Water clone) **_

**Koorimizu Bakuha **_**(Ice blast)**_

**Ryuusui Suraisu **_**(Water slice)**_

Katon

**Houka Boruto **_**(Fire bolt)**_

Doton

None

Raiton

**Rensa Tokkan **_**(Chain Lightning)**_

Futon

None

Ninpo

**Kawarimi no Jutsu**

_**Genjutsu**_:

**Bunshin no Jutsu**

**Henge no Jutsu**

Sasuke poked at one jutsu. "Where did you learn that one?" I blinked at him and zeroed in on the jutsu his finger was sitting on. _Rensa Tokkan_. Oh.

I laughed nervously. "Well actually there's a funny story behind that one… but not for your ears to hear." He glared at me. "Plus, it's not a jutsu I can use very often. You could call it a double-edged sword, if you must." I paused, "It doesn't differentiate between enemies and allies."

"Hmmm." He mumbled, before settling back down on his patch of grass. I nervously scratched the back of my head. "So… uh… I'll accept the fact that I'm related to you…" Sasuke's head whipped in my direction, eyes widening slowly. I tried to avoid his gaze. Don't look at me like that! "But just for now! Because there's no point in trying to deny it— Oi!"

Knocked back when Sasuke decided that now would be a good time to jump on me, I tried to push him off. "You're going to dump us into the river!" Nevertheless, the stupid brat didn't loosen his hold, and I signed in resignation. I was half-tempted to tease him about his behavior, but decided to let him have his time. It's not everyday you go on with having one day your entire family has been destroyed and another where you find a missing relative and figure out that hey! You're not so alone after all.

And even though I didn't want to admit it, I was a little happy too. Seeing as my only other living relative was back in my world, and I didn't have any possible means of getting back there; it was nice to see that _maybe_ I wasn't so alone here too.

"_Yatta!_ Group hug!" I blinked and barely had time to turn around before something hit us from behind.

"What the-?!" Went me.

"Gah-!" Went Sasuke.

_Spash!_ And that was all of us falling into the river.

Bobbing on the surface a few seconds later, I spotted the blonde head beside me and immediately knew what had happened. Then Sasuke growled.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his left arm. "Eh heh?"

"Don't you _'eh heh' _me!"

"Waha!"

I turned to see Sakura laughing from the shore, and Kakashi standing underneath the trees.

Sighing, I decided oh what the heck and merely floating on my back in the water. I was already wet anyway.

And even though others have probably said this a thousand times before I have, but I've never seen a sky so blue.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A day later...**

Grumpily, I trailed behind Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto while rubbing my sore arm. I had woken up this morning and discovered that Naruto's back attack had resulted in another elbow shaped bruise on my back. I had recovered from the conflicts in the Wave Country, but I still had the scars to show it. Two crisscrossing on my right arm and the one on my left forearm.

Kakashi was walking along beside me, head currently burrowed in a copy of Come Come Paradise; the one I had given him. The one that I 'had given' him. The one that I had _found_ in Sasuke's closet and then 'given him.' Sneaky little guy.

Now I understood all those times when Sasuke had stayed by my side; not showing 'entirely' all of his emotion, but helping me with this and than - very discretely, of course.

But _now..._

He was walking in front of me, acting like nothing had happened between us. Psh. Brothers.

As if he had heard me, his head turned casually back, eyes meeting mine. He flushed and glanced back to the front immediately. My eyebrows were raised. Who knew?

Anyway... back to the present...

"Ma, ma, we have entirely forgotten about our training!" a voice beside suddenly mused. I inwardly groaned. No... Horrible... lessons... I bet he was just like Iruka... maybe even worse. Actually, I'd rather have Iruka-sensei than have _him_ as an instructor! Besides, I wanted to go home, have a nice warm bath and then hit the hay. Screw food, I needed sleep! And rest! And a massage!

"I see Konoha!" an excited voice cried out in front of us. Guess who? Naruto. Heh.

"Hrmp," Kakashi grumped, "Guess we'll have to wait until later today, ne, Yama-chan?"

"Hai," I answered distractedly, rolling my eyes and watching as the big Konoha doors rose before us. Immediately, two Anbu guards appeared on the ground in front of us.

"Kakashi-senpai." the taller of the two that wore a raccoon mask stated, "We have been expecting you. The Hokage expects you in his office for your report." Senpai huh? Would that mean that Kakashi used to be a part of the Anbu?

Kakashi nodded, raising an eyebrow lazily, "Hai, hai, hai,"

As the doors opened; three other figures greeted us. Three very familiar people.

Genma, Kurenai, and Asuma stood there, casually, as if they had been there for hours.

"Kakashi, you're late," Asuma said, puffing a few smoke rings out. Kakashi shrugged indifferently.

"I was distracted," he answered, casting a glance at me. I almost fell over. What the hell was that suppose to mean!? We weren't 'distracted,' we were delayed by horrible enemy ninjas you idiot! Why doesn't Kakashi actually tell the truth once in a while?

"Ah, I suppose then, that Yama-hime is now taken?" Genma's voice held a tinge of disappointment. I opened my mouth to reply, but quickly shut it again. I don't know how he got the idea that I was taken from Kakashi's statement, but maybe that would keep Genma off my tail now. He had been trying to get me out on a date for a while now.

"Is that all you think about, Genma?" Kurenai scolded. She turned to us, a grin on her face, "The Hokage wishes to speak with you, Kakashi,"

"So I've heard." the Copy Ninja said wryly, slipping his book into his pocket and patting it reassuringly, "Ma, I guess you four are dismissed for a bit of a rest! Yama, talk to Iruka if you wish to have entrance to the Academy library." He frowned. "I don't think you'll find what you're looking for in there, but give it a try. If nothing comes up we'll have to get permission to the Hokage library."

I sighed, but nodded. I wanted to go sleep. But seeing as I had a lot of unanswered questions, the sooner the better I suppose.

Kurenai cocked her head. "There's no need for you guys to split up now. The Hokage wishes to speak with you as well, Umari-san. You too, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa," Sasuke muttered distractedly. I glanced at him curiously. His eyes had a far off look to them.

"I wanna come too!" Naruto pouted, a silly grin on his face.

Kakashi chuckled, ruffling his head a bit, "Naruto. You run along. This time the Hokage is only talking to us three for now."

"_Blah_! I wanna go too!" Naruto wailed, his arms wrapped possessively around Sasuke's left leg. We all sweat dropped. What a guy.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, trying to shake the blonde off. This only resulted in Naruto tightening his grip, and causing Sasuke to sigh in frustration and throw his hands up in the air, growling.

"Get off me, dobe."

"No," Came the muffled reply.

"Get. Off. Right. Now," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. I saw Sakura glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto! He said get off!" she snapped. She took a step forwards.

"_Gah_! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. He bolted upright and glared as Sasuke shrugged him off.

Kakashi, without a moment's hesitation, took a hold of Sasuke's arm, my arm and muttered something, before we all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"WAhhh!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms in a childish manner, "I wanted to go too." he mumbled, glaring at the rest of the Jounin that were there.

"Oh grow up," Sakura muttered. She turned, half-disappointed that she was not able to go as well. All people were curious, no matter how much self-control they had. When she glanced over at Naruto, she saw the frown he sported and she sighed. "I'll treat you to some ramen, so cheer up, baka." He brightened immediately. "Really?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes, really. Come on."

The three adults that were left all looked simultaneously at each other, before Asuma addressed Naruto casually.

"Eh, Naruto... I heard Shikamaru has been looking for you lately..."

Naruto perked up, "Really?"

"He's by the ramen stand I believe." Asuma answered.

Sakura shrugged. "Well I guess we can head on over as well. Thank you, Sarutobi-san." She commented. Naruto let out a whoop and grabbed Sakura's arm and began to drag her away. A few minutes later, a fuming Sakura was stomping down the road and Naruto (who now sported a new bump on the head) followed her.

Genma shook his head, a senbon hanging from his lips, "Peh, I wonder why Kakashi was going to nominate his team for the Chuunin exam - especially with that guy on the team."

Kurenai shook her head slowly, chuckling, "You look at things too quickly, Genma. Naruto-kun can be quite strong - you just haven't seen him yet."

And this was true. From what Kurenai had heard from Hyuuga Hinata and seen - by herself.

The girl was quite shy and quiet, but had a kind heart. Sometimes, Kurenai would catch her watching Naruto, as he trained. Kurenai had even watched him herself - at times. It was hard not to— watch the kid, that is. He was an anomaly, completely different from the other kids his age.

The kid wasn't so bad and he trained hard. He trained and worked hard for something. He was determined - although childish at times. But this childish only seemed to be a cover up. Kurenai thought grimly, _'I can only imagine that this childish image of him is only a cover up - he's probably tired of all the name calling and harsh treatment that the villagers give him. He's probably tired of crying. From what I've heard, he wants to be Hokage...'_

Kurenai glanced up at the sky.

_'… Perhaps the future will be something we should all look forward to.'_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Leaning against the window sill, I stared out across the village and yawned. Kakashi was talking to the Hokage alone at the moment, giving his report as well. Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs down the hall. I stared enviously at the Academy rooftop. I wanted to be _there _and not _here_. And they were taking so damn long in there, too.

I glared accusingly at the closed door. If they would just _hurry _up just a little, we could get this over with so I could hit the books. Yes, I was impatient. But only because Sasuke had said he would take me to the Uchiha compound to hunt down those scrolls Kakashi had talked about. It seems like he was fairly curious about my demented sharingan as well. Kakashi as too; he said he wanted to take me to the training grounds to lay out the perimeter for what my sharingan was actually capable of.

_Creak. _

I whirled around, eyes glimmering when I saw that the door was opened. A hand stuck out, and made a 'come hither' motion. Sasuke was already on his way and I jumped at the door. I was half tempted to shriek out a 'what took you guys so long' but I figured I needed to be polite. The Hokage _was _in there, you know.

"Yama-san," The hokage nodded at me when I finally entered. I paused. He had called me by my first name rather than my last… What was up? Sasuke ambled in behind me and I watch curiously as two Jounin I didn't recognize left the room.

"Now. Sasuke, wait outside for a moment." Sasuke glowered but retraced his footsteps and closed the door behind him.

The third turns expectant eyes towards me. "You have answers for us, Yama-san."

I avoided his gaze. "Um…" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "You cannot be from another time period if you were born in the same generation as Uchiha Sasuke." I winced. Damn. I knew this day was going to come. "Well, _Yama-san_?" Oh. Maybe that's why he stopped calling me Umari.

"Um…" I started. "I don't want to say it."

Sarutobi's eyebrows rose. "You realize you are giving us very little reason to trust you?" I nodded grimly. "I know. But I'd rather have the less people who knew, the better."

I could feel myself cowering under his gaze. He wasn't the Hokage for nothing, you know. After what felt like hours, Sarutobi sighed heavily. "I suppose you have a good reason for lying to us. Perhaps we were a little too forward in finding out as well. We old people are suckers for knowledge." He winked at me and then frowned. "But you realize that the elders will not be happy about this situation. They are a little… on disagreeable terms with me. Perhaps we shall keep this from them." I sighed in relief. I think it was the elders that had worried me the most. Those old creeps were always so nosy.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi protested. "You don't plan to just leave it at that, do you?!" I glowered at him. I said I didn't want to tell you guys and it's for your own good!

"Kakashi." Sarutobi chastised. "Knowledge may be powerful, but you know from personal experience that it is dangerous as well, do you now?" I saw Kakashi wince. "Good. Now, at the moment the only people who you've told you are from another 'time period' are the ones in the room, yes?" I nodded. "That means that everyone else still thinks you are a foreign traveler…" The Hokage hummed. "Ma, I suppose letting people know that you are a Uchiha will not hurt." I started in surprise. Was he serious?

He gave me a look. "But don't go around telling me. Right now it does not matter because they do not know that you said you were from another time period. Therefore it will come to as no surprise that a foreign traveler can turn up as a long lost Uchiha."

I bowed, and found that I was holding back a few tears. I don't think I could ever thank this old guy enough. He had accepted the fact that I couldn't tell him the truth even though I gave him no reason to trust me. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." I managed to rub my eyes with side of my hands before I lowered them. No more crying now!

"You may call your younger brother in now. I'm sure he's quite impatient already." I nodded.

Kakashi sighed. "Ma iiya. I suppose my protests mean nothing. The Hokage has decided after all… On that note, we have other things to discuss. Oi! Sasuke! Time for your debut."

Opening the door, I found Sasuke staring irritably at me. I shield back. Waaa! What now? He brushed passed me and into the room.

The Third leaned forwards. "I've heard about most of it from Kakashi. How was your first mission, Yama-san?" I fought to control my expression. Already he was acting as if nothing had happened in the first place. I suppose I should follow his lead then.

Eh heh… I scratched the side of my cheek nervously. "Well…" The old man laughed, "That good, hey?" I shrugged and his eyes grew serious. "I've also heard that you've had a close shave with death."

I lowered my eyes slightly. "Just a little, Hokage-sama."

"And has that… changed anything?" I think he meant my decision to enter this field. And by god damn yes, it has. I nodded. "Hmmm, so I see. Let me ask you this, Yama-san. Why did you wish to become a ninja for my village?"

Oooh. Now that is the question of the century. Even if he would've asked me ten years from now, I would not have an answer. "Well, about that, Hokage-sama…" I started slowly, fidgeting. It was a little awkward, asking for so much right after that little session we had. "I don't think… I was actually thinking ahead when I made that selfish request." Sarutobi nodded. "And… I don't quite know how to put this but… is there anyway I could ask that I be allowed to have a private mission of my own?" I saw Kakashi raise an eyebrow at me.

"Hmmm… Well that actually depends on what your mission is, Yama-san. Do not forget now, that you are a ninja of Konoha. When there is indeed a time of need, we will need to call upon you." I laughed nervously. Well, of course. I should've expected that. "In return, I will allow you your mission. What is your request?"

"Well, I just need resources, really. I wish to research the uh…" I broke off, glancing sideways at Sasuke. He stared defiantly in return. "…The means about which I arrived here." I ended wryly, earning a glare from him. When the Hokage frowned, I raised my hands and waved them frantically, "Well, that isn't to say that I'll be sharing this information with anyone! I just figured… that I wouldn't be the first one…" I trailed off.

The Hokage suddenly laughed, startling all of us. "That, Yama-san, is probably a good idea. I will not stop you from your research. Is it safe to assume that you will be traveling every so often in order to investigate?" I nodded. "Very well. However, I must advise you that your topic is no easy task. If the wrong sort were to get wind of what it is you are researching…"

I gulped. I understood his implications. "I understand."

"On another note, the teams that have agreed to allow you to shadow them have given me their answers." I couldn't help but brighten. Which other teams would allow me to shadow them? "Team Gai has given their blessings." I frowned. Gai? Ahh, I remember who that was. The guy who 'saved' me from Kakashi so long ago. "Team 10 has also agreed." The Hokage gave me a wry look. "Team 8 did not." I stared blankly at him. Did he think I did something to make that team reject me or something? I haven't even met any of the members of those teams yet. Not officially anyway. I might've passed them by seeing as we do live in the same village.

"Well, you'll meet them sooner or later. If there are any quests that take them out of the village, I will contact you. You will want to go on those, preferably, am I right?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes. I hope to gather more information."

"Well, that takes care of that matter." The old man sighed. "There just seems to be an innumerable number of things to discuss, right?" Kakashi shrugged. "Well we do have a troublesome person present." Kakashi rolled his eyes in my direction. I retaliated by sticking out my tongue. I think I surprise him because for some reason his eye widened before he started to laugh.

Sasuke merely stared blankly at him and exchanged a look with me. _'What was so funny?' _

"Now, I believe there are two topics which coincide? The topic of Yama-san's sharingan and how she ended up in Uchiha Itachi's sharingan jutsu." I felt Sasuke tense beside me. Little kid, you need to chill. I raised my left hand and dropped it on his head. He didn't shake it off.

"Unfortunately, I have no answer for that." Sarutobi continued. He nodded at Kakashi. "Kakashi, with your supervision I allow Yama-san to use the library located here at her own discretion. And I suppose the only one who can give permission to use the one on the Uchiha compound is Sasuke-kun here."

Sasuke managed a huff, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"While we're on this topic, Uchiha Itachi seems to be back." This time Sasuke _did _clench his fists. Since my hand was still on his head, I decided to give it a ruffle. I think it calmed him a bit, but it didn't stop that murderous look in his eyes.

"What do you mean he's back?" Kakashi growled lowly. I backed up, startled. Hum. Okay, so he's pissed too. Maybe he wants revenge because Itachi almost kicked his ass last time?

"He's been sighted by Uchiha Sasuke's home; as well as by the Uchiha Estate a few times." Sarutobi sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Woo. Fast. He got from the water country all the way to Konoha pretty damn quickly, if I do say so myself.

I stayed silent as I watched Kakashi literally _glare, _out the window. Sasuke stayed silent, his eyes hard. It was obvious that the mention of Itachi wasn't what Sasuke had been looking forward to.

The Hokage met my eyes, "Sasuke, Yama-san... what do you think his reason would be for returning this time?" I bit my lip cautiously. I think he asked us to see what our replies would be. If I'm not mistaken, he would already know about Uchiha Itachi's attack on us during our mission. Kakashi must have already told him. Maybe the Hokage only wanted to gauge out Sasuke's reaction.

"Um... Well I think you already heard from Kakashi…" I said cautiously. "But I have no idea why he would be snooping around the Uchiha compound, much less Sasuke's home."

"Ahem..." Kakashi coughed lightly as the Hokage went off into his own little world. The Hokage nodded slightly and asked the bomb dropping question.

"Does... does Itachi know? That you're his sister, I mean?" That was the question I had thought of earlier. "I've thought about that too." I replied, "And… I think he does. He stopped the attack when he found out my name, and when I met him again the next day—"

"What?!" Sasuke growled.

"When did you meet him again?" Kakashi demanded.

"—by _accident_…" I glared at the two, stressing the word. "He said that he remembered me."

_**"You're just how I remember..."**_

"So... he probably knows."

The Hokage nodded firmly, "You two may leave. I have a few things to discuss about your mission with Kakashi still. Remember, do not mention anything, Yama-san." I nodded. He was talking about my arrival here.

Sasuke and I bowed and had just walked out the door when a lazy voice stopped me, "Oi, Meet me by the bridge in a few minutes. We can start your training, Yama-_hime_," I blinked. What was with him now? What? Was he still pissed off because I refused to tell him the truth or something? Fighting the urge to turn around, I only nodded slightly, before leaving the room.

Wait. I paused. Was it just me, or did the tone in his voice sound like Genma just now?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I stood bored at the bridge, glaring down at the rushing water. I was waiting for Kakashi. And I had got here immediately after Sasuke and I had left the meeting. Sasuke had gone home - or to train, either or. But now... it was _two_ hours later. I glanced to my left.

And there, sauntering slowly in my direction, a book in front of his face, was none other than the object of our discussion.

"Ma, ma, hope I haven't kept you waiting," Kakashi curved his eye up, snapping his book shut. I didn't say anything. Haven't kept me waiting, eh?

I saw him eye me carefully, "... Something wrong?" Oh... oh! He's talking to me! Damn, I should've been paying attention.

"Nope." I paused. "Except for the fact that you're only about _2 hours late!_"

Kakashi shrugged, before nodding, "Well the Hokage and I had a lot to talk about." He turned around after casting a concerned look at me, before strolling off. I started to follow him, my eyes trailing the ground. Oh man… I just wanted to go home and sleep.

As we started walking towards… whatever training ground Kakashi had in mind, Kakashi suddenly piped up. "Do you trust us?"

I blinked, taken aback by the stray comment. I don't know why he even asked that. He saved my life! More than once, in fact! How could he think that I didn't trust him? "'Course I do." I answer. "Why wouldn't I? You've done nothing but try and help me gain my grounds here, after all."

Kakashi was quiet.

"Then why can't you tell us the truth?"

I blanched. I'd thought the Hokage had already pounded that into his head. I sighed. "Kakashi… you know it's not that I don't trust you guys. It's more like I don't trust the guys who are after the kind of information I know. It's more like…" I hesitated. "… I'd rather not have someone get hurt because of me."

Kakashi threw me a wry look and rolled his eyes at me. "Well. I suppose that's true. But you know…" He whirled around, standing amazing close to me. That's when I noticed that he was about half a ruler taller than me (approximately 15 cm or so). Therefore I had to look up to catch his eyes. I blinked. His eye was black. Funny how I never noticed that before.

"You know…" He said quietly. "You can trust me." With that said he turned around and whipped out his book.

I frowned. What was that about?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**Four weeks later...**

"Very good," Kakashi commented, watching me copy the movements that he had just done, "Almost perfect,"

I took in a deep breath, breathing hard from the last few hours of training we had just done. The sun was starting to set now.

These past few weeks were... okay... I guess. The team hadn't really gone on any 'real' missions, so I just stayed and trained with Iruka when they went out. The other teams I was allowed to shadow hadn't really done anything else either. My sharingan had certainly improved and so did my endurance and speed. My left eye now contained two commas but the fact still remained the same for my right eye. No commas at all.

And from what we had found out, my sharingan didn't seem to have any determining factor as to why it was different from regular sharingan. There was absolutely nothing different about it so far. It still read jutsus' just as fast. I could copy them just fine. And now that I had just recently (a few days ago actually) gained the second comma, I could see through _Genjutsu_ and track fast moving objects. There was absolutely no difference.

Well, that's not absolutely true actually. One time I had tried to use my sharingan when Kakashi had his active. Something happened –I think I suddenly saw an image of Kakashi standing beside a blue stone with another girl before I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital 2 days later. So… we're definitely not trying that again any time soon. On that note, Kakashi's forbidden to use my sharingan when Sasuke had his active and vice versa.

And while we're still explaining what's been going on… something's up with Kakashi. He's been acting strange every since that meeting with the Hokage four weeks ago. And if anything, all this training time has resulted in us spending a lot more time than we usually did together. It's kind of like what happened with Iruka (who had started to view me as a little sister after all our training).

Besides, spending more time with Kakashi only resulted in me learning more about him. Like how he his favorite fruit was ichigo and his least favorite was pineapple. Or like how he didn't like sushi. Surprising, ne? That's okay though, I didn't really like sushi either. However, pineapple was something I liked - not my favorite, but something I liked.

And you wouldn't believe how fun it was to pack pineapple in my bento and watch Kakashi shy away from me when it was time for lunch. Geez, no one would believe that he was so scared of pineapples - not just 'not like' them. Anyway, learning more and more about him made me realize just how great of a guy he was.

I've never actually noticed it before, but for a guy with such an unreliable front (being tardy, lazy, etc) he was a really reliable guy. Strange, I know. But I think that after I've been by his so long, it's hard to imagine life without the guy. Every morning I'd wake up to hear his voice downstairs, commenting on Sasuke's cooking. And then every evening while I was sitting in on one of Team 7's training sessions, it was hard to imagine him _not _there.

Although he was never the center of attention, he was always there in the background. It just wasn't the same without him. Even the smallest things he seemed to take notice of. He actually paid a lot more attention to things than I gave him credit for and I found that he always seemed to be somewhere nearby. At the ramen stand... at the bookstore... even at Sasuke's house - our house - sometimes.

Sure, he didn't tell me anything about his past but I didn't expect him to do so. He still hadn't pried about my past yet, and I was still debating whether or not I wanted him to know. It would only put him in danger… but then again it would be taking one big load off of my shoulders. Carrying such a secret alone is no small task. But I learned that he was extremely loyal to comrades and he had a really caring personality.

I could tell he had suffered a lot too. I could always tell by his aura when he approached in the morning to train me. It was... detached and sad... melancholic.

But... he also had a tendency to not let people get too attached to him... I could see that. Why? Maybe it was because he no longer trusted people, maybe because he didn't want to lose someone, who knew. But you know what? The guy would make for a good husband. Or boyfriend. Or lover, whatever. He had the patience and passion for it. But despite that, he remained alone.

So how did the local gossips catch onto the fact that he was taken if he didn't like getting close to anyone? Oh yea, I forget to tell you. I heard a whiff of the local gossips saying that Kakashi was already taken. That would definitely explain why Kakashi wasn't showing any signs of wanting to be in a relationship. I don't know why though. The guy was tall, dark and handsome.

And in case you haven't notices, yes he's damn attractive.

Who knows...?

I let out a puff of air, seeing my breath float in the air around me. The temperature had been dropping lately and some people said that it might even snow. I grinned. I really... hadn't seen snow in a while. You didn't seem to get much snow in Konoha, and I kind of missed it.

"I'll walk you home," Kakashi murmured softly. I tried not to stare at him. The sun was already almost down and I could see the moon up ahead, starting to show.

"No." I muttered, "It's okay..." Even though Sakura had said that Kakashi had lived near Sasuke's place, I found out that it was not so close after all. It was in the same area, sure, but the two places were nearly 40 minutes apart, if you walked. Sounds pretty farfetched, eh?

"I insist," his breath made puffs of smoke in the air; "You never know what might happen." I rolled my eyes. Yes, someone's going to attack me in the dead of night.

There was silence. Actually, I hadn't noticed it before but we've actually taken to walking in silence a lot. It had been like this for a couple of days now. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was a comfortable one.

I jerked in surprise when something wet landed on my nose. Cross-eyed I peered at my nose curiously. What the...

I wiped my nose. Mm... wet.

I looked up, only to see little white fluffs starting to float down. Slowly.

I felt myself brighten. Snow! I watched it come down, entranced. I had always like snow. It was so fluffy... cold to the touch, but still, it was so... _soothing…_

Mmm... I felt like closing my eyes and twirling around the snow, but, I didn't. I continued to watch it fall; unaware that Kakashi was watching me intently.

I stopped. We were in front of my house, "Heh. Guess we're here..."

Kakashi let out a small chuckle, "Guess we are. Guess good times always go by fast, ne?"

I nodded indifferently, before gesturing to the dark house, "Want to come in for a while?" I blew off another snowflake.

"Sure," His simple answer brought me to fish out my keys and open the door.

"Tadaima!"

No answer.

"Mmm... guess Sasuke's not home..." I muttered as I toss my keys onto counter and slipped my shoes off, hearing Kakashi do the same behind me. I walked into the living room, slipping off my black coat and laying it across the back of a chair.

"So, you want -" I turned around, breaking off as Kakashi was right there. I had nearly bumped into him, "Uh... sorry... do you want..." I trailed off again when I noticed the intense gaze Kakashi was watching me with. I took an unintended step backwards.

I stepped back nervously. "..." I swallowed thickly and felt his eyes scan me.

Why... was my heart beating this fast? Okay… Kakashi? What's up?

"I don't get you…" Kakashi whispered. I felt the wall behind me. I was trapped - dead end. Kakashi was now inches from me. Holy shit! What the hell was going on? Okay, get what, Kakashi? You need to talk or I don't know what's going on in that head of yours!

Before I knew it I could feel his breath on my chin. When had he taken off his mask? I swallowed hard, feeling his close proximity stir emotions deep inside of me. I was staring right into his eyes, but in the dark I couldn't see his face.

"Do you know what the past few weeks have done to me?" He whispered softly. Uh… no? No I haven't.

I felt my breath go uneven, and I felt my lips go dry. Just his musky scent alone was sending tingles up and down my spine and making my brain not think properly. I blinked and shook my head yet again. "Um… Kakashi?"

His lips were just centimeters from mine.

"Ka... Kakashi?" I choked out. Before I could utter another word, he pulled back slightly and I saw his smirk. Umm… "Kakashi. What's going on?" His smirk turned into a grin. "I want to see how fast you go red."

I gave my head a quick shake and blinked at him. "What?"

Before I could utter another word his lips were on mine, and he was pressing me up against the wall. I let out a muffled groan. My arms came up to push against his chest, but he didn't budge. His arms rested on either side of the wall, trapping me within.

My eyes were probably wide open as his lips moved against mine softly and I jumped when I felt his tongue brushing lightly against my lips, asking for permission. I managed to push him away for a second as I gasped for air. When my breath had calmed down enough, all I could do was stare blankly at him. For a second there, I wondered if my face really was all red. Don't ask me; because _obviously_ I couldn't freaking tell!

Kakashi's eye indicated he was waiting for my answer. When I did answer, he managed to roll his eye at me. "Well?"

"I think you just fried my brain." I said blankly. He gaped at me, before he started to chuckle. "That is so like you…" He closed in again and this time dropped light kisses along the side of my chin. I managed a sharp intake of breath before I tried to push him off slightly.

"Wait, Sasuke's going to be—"

_Slam_!

_"What the hell is going on here!?"_ I blinked.

"—home any minute." I finished dryly.

Kakashi broke from me abruptly and turned his head slightly.

The lights flash on and I found that Kakashi's mask was already in place.

We both glanced over in time to see a furious face.

The furious face of my younger brother.

Uchiha Sasuke.

I glared at Kakashi.

_You're explaining this one buddy._

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 12, 2008_


	12. 12 : Caught in two ways

**Last Chapter: **

While returning to Konoha, Yama has finally it was a good idea to actually not have Sasuke sulking the whole way home and accepted the fact that she possessed half-Uchiha blood. With about a billion questions she wants to ask, the meeting with the Hokage turned out a lot better than she had hoped. They were accepting her, even though she refused to tell them the truth about her arrival. And so starts the training with her sharingan. However, Kakashi's been acting rather odd lately… and now this kiss?

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_So small you need to squint to see it. Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 12 – **

"_Caught! In two ways…"_

* * *

Growl.

It was from Sasuke. Who else? To tell you the truth, he was a cute little dog. One that bites and snaps when it doesn't get enough attention. I was half tempted to meander over and ruffle is head but I think in this kind of situation, even the owner would get bitten.

I glanced up briefly and immediately regretted it. His Sharingan was showing and I could practically _see_ the amount of murderous intent that was radiating off of him. He crossed his arms and suddenly I felt like the daughter who had done something wrong. Which just shouldn't happen because I was what? About seven or so years older thank him? I think this child grew up waaaaaay to fast.

Kakashi didn't respond for a few seconds, but he slowly lowered his arms and stepped back. I gave him a look. _I told you that you are going explain this one._

"Well?" Sasuke snarled. I heard a clink and I realized that Sasuke had a kunai out. I raised my arm hurridly. "Oi! No killing in the house. I refuse to clean the blood and bodies up later." Sasuke gave me a look and I shrunk back. Okay… I'm staying out of this. He wasn't even giving us a chance to explain!

Kakashi sighed, before speaking lazily, "Ma iiya…" he started and gave Sasuke a strange look. "What did it look like we were doing? If you want an excuse… there was something in her eye. I was trying to get it out." I saw a tuff of blonde hair pop out behind Sasuke and I brightened. Naruto! Saaaaave us!

"By paying attention to her chin?"

I blinked and nodded appreciatively. He had to have like… cat eyes or something, because there had been no lights on. Only moonlight.

Besides, Kakashi? Why bother making up another one of his stupid excuses? One of his really, _really_ stupid excuses...

Time for me to step in. "Ahhh, Sasuke. You know what? How about we deal with this in the morning? Let's just all go to sleep— Woah!" I made a quick twirl to the left as something went flying in my direction.

_Thwok! _

I glared suspiciously at the shuriken now nailed in the wall behind me. I whirled back to Sasuke. "Oi. If you were aiming for your teacher you missed him by like, three feet. Are you drunk tonight Sasuke? Because if you are… you're underage! No drinking!" I chastised. Okay, so I was trying to make light of the situation. Maybe I could manage to get him not to hurt anyone tonight. Sorry Naruto, no promises for you though. He'll need to let off some steam later anyway.

Walking up to Sasuke, I drop a hand on either shoulder and held it there. "Sasuke. You need to calm down. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that…" I tensed slightly. I didn't even _know _you were going to walk in on that. I didn't even know that I was going to get my brain fried in that manner anyhow. "I'm not really sure what's going on either… but he is your teacher. You need to show him the respect he deserves." I ended wryly. Even though Kakashi didn't really act as such.

Sasuke's sharingan disappeared but nevertheless, he growled back. "It's _because _he's my teacher that I won't allow it!"

Giving him a confused look, I dropped my hands. "Because he's your teacher?"

"He's seven years older than you!"

I felt an invisible rock hit my head and I pressed my hand into my face. "So… you're saying that if he was 20 or something it would be okay?" I saw his eye twitch.

"No." he answered. That's when I saw that Naruto was munching on a… sandwich? Since when does he eat other things beside his beloved ramen? Oh well. That would explain why he wasn't talking or joining in on the conversation.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration. "How about we just talk about this tomorrow? I need to clear things up with Kakashi too. Does that sound good to you Ka—" I broke off when I turned to meet air. My eye twitched. That bastard left me all alone to explain this!

"Ne, Sasuke? What's going on?" a familiar voice piped up from behind Sasuke. Oh, so is Naruto done eating now?

"Oh by the way," I started curiously, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke's face was slightly, _ever so slightly_; red now. I stared at him in amazement. It was really amazing how he could go from angry to embarrassed in less than two seconds. I squashed the urge to start laughing but thankfully I merely changed the almost laugh into a snort. Despite that, Sasuke was not impressed.

"Well, Sasuke said that–!"

"Naruto," Sasuke grounded out, "Shut. Up," Naruto merely glared back, balling his sandwich wrap in one fist.

"_Teme_! You have no right to tell me to shut up! Sasuke-moron!" Naruto snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at him, "I can kick your ass - right here, right now if I wanted to!"

There were a few moments of silence, as if everyone expected Naruto to _-ahem- _kick Sasuke's ass, as said.

Then...

"But I don't want to," Naruto grumbled. He crossed his arms, staring at the ground and settled for just plain old glaring. I observed him carefully. Was it because he didn't feel like it? I still wasn't all that clear on their relationship quite yet. I'm still waiting for whenever they were ready to tell me.

Smirking, Sasuke turned back to us, placing a scowl on his face - aimed directly at me. Then he just sighed and threw up his hands, stomping into the kitchen.

I had half expected Sasuke to hit Kakashi repeatedly over the head, all the while preparing to give me the lecture of my life. So either Sasuke didn't feel like chasing after Kakashi (seeing as he wasn't here anymore) or he was too exasperated to care. I'm still waiting for that lecture too.

I could hear some of it now...

_'Stay away from any guy."_ And that about sums it all up... Sasuke isn't one for speeches as you all can tell. Or maybe he'll say. _'If he goes near you, I'll kill him.'_ Or _maybe _he'll pull one of his all-time famous _'Hn's'_ and expect me to translate it into: "If you ever go near him again I'll kill him and I'll lock you up in a closet." But hey, I'm no expert on the translations of the Sasuke language of Hn's.

I grunted, crossing my arms and walking to the kitchen, "None of your damn business, gaki." (_brat_)

...

Following the brooding kid into the kitchen, I was surprise to find that he was merely standing by the window. Opening the refrigerator and poking my head in, I half-contemplated getting something to eat, but decided not to. I turned around to stare at the counter.

Only to find that Sasuke, waiting impatiently, had his arms crossed with his left foot tapping the floor in a methodical rhythm. It was almost as if he was waiting for explanation to burst out of me. Well, not going to happen little buddy. I thought you were the one who had stomped off first.

"Sasuke. Can we just deal with this in the morning?" I grumbled in question. When he didn't answer, I offered a raised eyebrow, but left the kitchen and entered the family room. The family room was a wide angular room. From the way the house looked so tiny on the outside, it was actually rather cozy and comfortable inside. The stairs were on my left, so I turned myself in that direction, bounding up the stairs.

WOOSH!

And there Sasuke was, standing in my bedroom doorway, glaring at me and staying silent. Giving me the silent treatment. But then again, with Sasuke, when are you _never_ giving me the silent treatment?

I turned around, _again_, and bounded _down_ the stairs and into the kitchen. And as I entered the front hall a few seconds later, I slipped on my shoes and opened the door, "I'm going for a walk!" I called over my shoulder. I didn't even notice that Naruto was sitting on the couch in the family room, looking rather bored. "See you later, Yama-chan!"

I heard a growl behind me, before the door slammed shut. I had a feeling that he was going to get me back for that later...

Well, I would worry about that when that came up. Live for the moment!! I let out a puff of air, watching it swirl up and disappear into the darkness. The snow had stopped falling... which was surprising, since the snow had started _falling_ just a little while ago. And there was a lot of snow on the ground... maybe it was snowing really fast? No... it hadn't seemed like it...

Well, that was going to be a mystery to all of us.

I let out another sigh, trying to work on clearing my mind and trying not to think about what had just occurred. That's when snow started to slowly drift down once again, covering the streets in a white blanket of magic... again. It was only adding to the snow-filled streets.

I stopped, looking up.

Continuing to walk, I didn't even take notice of my surroundings, letting my feet take me, wherever. All I could think about was...

_He kissed me._

_He kissed _me_._

_He _kissed _me_.

_Him. _Kakashi did.

Kissed _me._

Unbelievable!

I growled. So much for clearing my mind. My mind was so jumbled up. Now, was there anyone I could talk to right now? I didn't really have anyone to tell this kind of stuff to. I _could_ tell Sasuke... but seeing as to how he reacted before... not a good idea. And telling Sakura was out of the question, as well.

Who knew what she would scheme up to try and get us together?

The Hokage?

Not a chance.

How about Naruto? Well... telling him would be like telling the whole village about it. There was no difference.

I really, really wished I had someone to talk to. Usually at times like these, I would go to Kakashi for council (if I ever had any kind of problems). But at the moment the man in question was the same man as the one I usually talked to. What I needed to figure out was what exactly did I feel for Kakashi? He _had_ asked for my answer earlier before we had gotten interrupted.

Well, let's see. I've known the man for nearly three months now. He's saved my life three times already. And what's sad is that I've just realized that I've relied on him a lot. You know what? I don't know what it is I feel around him. All I know is that he makes me feel safe.

I stopped walking, realizing that I was standing in a clearing. Further ahead, was the blue stone memorial. And there, was none other than Kakashi. I almost groaned in frustration. Why the hell did I have to see him?! Oh wait, maybe this was a good chance to clear things up… or not. Tomorrow! I'll deal with him tomorrow.

I turned heel, ready to run off when I heard his voice.

"Yama, leaving so soon?"

Aww... he caught me. Damn. So much for my quiet getaway.

I turned around, trying not to look sheepish, "Uh... no I just thought I'd go home... before... uh... Sasuke uh... kills me. Yeah, that's it. Before he kills me." I muttered, fingering the fabric of my shirt and trying not to look up at him. He was now facing me and a few feet away from me. I could see his feet.

"You're a worse liar than I am," I glanced up sharply. What did he mean by that?

"Huh?" I uttered. Smart, so smart. Way to go, Yama.

"We all know that deep down Sasuke loves you very much, considering that you are his last family, and vice versa - not counting the one he wants to kill," Kakashi added, eye curving, "He wouldn't have the heart to kill you,"

I rolled my eyes. Stupid person, "...Well whatever. I was thinking we could deal with this tomorrow… but now is as good as time as ever I suppose." I paused, examining Kakashi's expressive carefully. He wasn't revealing anything, it seemed. "Are you… serious?"

Kakashi's eye blinked slowly at me. "What makes you think I wasn't?" I rolled my eyes. "I dunno…"

"Did you even seriously think about it yet?"

At that, I laughed sheepishly. "Um… yeah. About five seconds ago."

Silence.

I looked at him to find him staring blankly at me. "What?" I demanded. A few seconds later he started to laugh. And not his usual chuckle either, but a full out laugh. "What!" I repeated impatiently.

"That's so like he." He answered humorously. Kakashi rubbed the side of his face. "What were you doing all this time, if not thinking about it?" I managed to suppress the annoyed feeling creeping up and pointed a finger at him. "Cleaning up after the _mess _you left for me! What do you think?"

"Oho?" Kakashi teased. "I figured dealing with your cute little brother is your mess and not mine." I managed to grab a handful of snow and throw it at him. It missed him. Of course. "It was you that left anyway..." I retorted.

"Che, Hatake. Kakashi," a voice muttered. We both whipped to my left– his right.

A figure emerged from the tree line, revealing a red and black cloak with clouds. Long, dark hair tied in a ponytail. Sharingan eyes.

Uchiha Itachi.

Almost immediately, Kakashi had pulled up his head protector and had a kunai out, with me behind him. I jerked in surprise. Why the hell did he have to move so fast? I don't think I've _ever_ witnessed Kakashi's true power. I could've back when he fought Zabuza, but I had passed out then. And when you're passed out, you can't exactly observe things.

"Itachi..." Kakashi snarled, glaring at the missing-nin.

Itachi laughed, "Since when did you hit on younger girls, Hatake?" I frowned. That... tone... he almost sounded like Sasuke from before. From when Sasuke was yelling at Kakashi and I. Okay then, I guess that answer my question of whether or not Itachi realized who I was. Time to check that off when I had the chance to do so later.

Kakashi smirked, "Protective, aren't we?"

"So you do know then?" I asked curiously.

What caught Kakashi and I by surprise was when Itachi laughed himself. Not an evil laugh, not a possessed laugh, but a genuine one, a real laugh. We both stared at him in amazement, shocked.

"She is coming with me, whether you like it or not," Itachi said finally, eyes clashing with Kakashi's eyes. Sharingan clashing against Sharingan. Kakashi growled in reply.

"Not until you get through me."

Itachi paused, eyes flashing, a smirk adorning his face.

"Fine then. I will."

A few seconds later, I choked as Kakashi fell to his knees, eyes wide. I glanced at Itachi, only to see him smirking at the fallen leaf-nin. Oi! Don't tell me there was this far of a difference in strength between the two! Or was Kakashi not paying attention? I'm going to kill you when you wake up for worrying me you stupid Copy-nin!

I dropped to my knees, shaking Kakashi's shoulder, "Kakashi! Wake up ass up!" I whispered softly. He didn't answer and his eyes slipped completely shut, his body falling limp against me. "Kakashi!"

Itachi advanced on me, his red eyes watching me carefully. Trying to hold Kakashi's weight, I stood, stumbling, and backed away from him.

"He won't be waking for a while." he said softly. "Come with me."

Was he being serious? Who would just walk off with an S-class ninja? "No." I said simply. Itachi's eyebrows rose slightly and his eyes narrowed, "You _will_ come with me, whether it is willingly or by force." I bit my lip, not daring to answer, nor talk.

My gaze fell on Kakashi once again. '_Kakashi..._'

I jumped up, feeling his presence right beside me, and leapt back, taking Kakashi's body with me - and he wasn't a light load, either. I glanced up at Itachi. "What is it Akatsuki wants with me?"

Itachi didn't answer, but focused his gaze on me, "You will come with me now." he repeated tonelessly, eyes meeting mine. His eyes turned to black. I blinked, taken aback. Why had he deactivated his sharingan? He managed to quirk his lips. "Let's see how far you've come, shall we?" Itachi disappeared.

Leaping back again, I landed by the memorial and deposited Kakashi gently against the stone. Then I teleported myself back near Itachi. There really was no point running away. The best I could do was slow him down until someone realized something was wrong. I knew that Sasuke would come looking for me as soon as— Oh wait. Sasuke coming here is a bad idea after all. Well whatever, I'll do what I can until someone notices. They've got to have patrol groups out after all.

I snatched a kunai out, glaring at Itachi and bringing out my Sharingan.

"Sharingan!" I would have to be careful. It was a big risk to use my sharingan while he was a sharingan user as well. There was no telling if I would black out again.

Itachi watched me carefully, not alarmed at all. I scowled. Did he not think of me as _any_ threat _at all_? Suddenly he disappeared and my eyes widened in surprise. There was no way I was going to beat him! Fortunately, I could see the wisps of chakra of his pathway and it was leading...

Behind me!

I whirled around, narrowly dodging a punch and blocking a kunai. I had my hand clamped around his left wrist and our kunais' were still together, quivering from the pressure.

"Not bad." He whispered.

He leapt back and I did the same, watching him in confusion. I still had no idea why Akatsuki wanted me, but it didn't look like I had any time to find out either.

… And they couldn't have found out, because I haven't told anyone yet. No one. All they would know was that I was a foreign traveler. That was all the information that the Hokage had released. Unless… My eyes narrowed. Unless Itachi somehow knew. But I couldn't see how. He was young when I had been taken away.

And if they did know somehow, there was no way I was going to give it to them... I mean, even though we had all this good technology back in our world... these were still ninjas we were talking about. Unleashing them into my world was like letting rabid dog on the loose. I've covered this all before. Humans are all the same; they seek world domination. It's what causes war.

Itachi flashed to a spot in front of me, forcing me whip my arm up to block a kick, before narrowly dodging to the side to barely miss a punch. But his last hit got me - straight in the shoulder. I winced as his kunai dug into my left shoulder, thrusting out my own kunai but only nicked the air.

We both backed off; him calmly wiping off a drop of blood from his cheek (from my wound splattering) and me clutching my shoulder, feeling it already start to bleed heavily. My arm was already going numb with the pain. Fuck, did he hit a nerve or something?

I was mainly reduced to using only defense. He was way to strong for me. And he didn't even have his Sharingan activated! All I could do was defend. I bit my lip. Should I use ninjutsu? He was definitely outdoing me with taijutsu. Genjutsu was out of the question, of course. He was a _god_ at that.

Now was as good as a time as any. I found myself glancing back at Kakashi. _'Shit, I hope your okay…' _I needed some sort of distraction. The trees? I scanned them carefully, and made the horrible mistake of taking my eyes off of Itachi.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" That was one honking fucking huge fire ball coming for me! I flipped back, once, twice. Shit! Tree! Oh wait, this might be good—

Pushing chakra down my legs I leapt up and swung myself around a branch with my good arm. Two seconds later the fire slammed into the tree trunk, sending a blast of hot air up towards me. Coughing from the smoke, I managed to launch myself to a nearby tree and landed safely at the foot of it. I whirled around in a full circle, my eyes wide. Where was he?

A hand slammed into my side and I went flying, landing several meters away. No other pain could describe how much it hurt. Even the times I had gotten my ass handed to me by Zabuza and Haku couldn't even compare. If I wasn't mistaken, he had injected some of his chakra in that blow. I didn't even want to see the damage he did— it was _that _painful.

Rolling over onto my side with a cringe, I pushed myself a few feet off the ground and hacked out what seemed to be a quart of blood. It was a _lot _of blood. Too much, and the battle had barely even begun. I stood fully, trembling.

I had to do this quick if I was going to do it now. He wasn't giving me all that many chances. I brought my shaking hands together. _Dog, horse, dragon_.

"**Katon: Houka Boruto!**" (_fire bolt_) Chakra began to gather at my palms which were facing outwards. Two seconds later a bolt of fire shot out, directly towards what I thought was Itachi. I know, what I _thought _was Itachi. And if I missed him, there was no big deal; I just needed to get him away from the smoke. It was beginning to block a lot of my vision.

And the other reason I used a fire bolt was because it wasn't like a giant fire ball (like the Jutsu he had just thrown at me), it was a smaller ball of fire that was followed by a stream of fire. It was dark out, and I needed to scope out the surrounds. What was left of the lights around the clearing wasn't much— Itachi's fucking gigantor of a fireball took out most of them. And his damn fire didn't even have the decency to at least burn brighter!

There! I spotted movement left of my stream of fire and sped to the right. My intuition was right, because a mere second later a kunai with an exploding tag attached landed in the snow where I had been.

I barely managed to mutter out, "Shit—!"before all hell broke loose. The explosion took me completely off guard. It had been way too big to be just an exploding tag. What had caused— well _duh. _My fire. It had fed to the explosion.

Somersaulting through the air and managing to land softly behind some bushes, I head yells coming from my right. Squinting, I managed to see people moving along the rooftops toward us. If I had to guess, they were about five minutes away. And if you're asking how I saw them… we _were _in a village you know. There are lights. Only the clearing I was in was dark.

My left leg gave out and I fell to one knee. It must have been the explosion. My legs had been the closest, after all. My right eye was starting to act up as well… I wonder why? In the next moment something answered my questioned. Itachi moved out from the smoke, his eyes red. My eyes widened and he disappeared. Wincing, I closed my hurting right eye and tried to spot him with my left.

How did he move so fast?

Oh wait… his Sharingan was activated.

…

So as mine.

Oh shit—

All hell broke loose.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Sasuke jerked his head up, alarmed. He surveyed his room carefully, even though he knew that nothing was threatening him in his own house. Something else was though... Something was terribly wrong...

Naruto, who was beside him, quickly slurping from a cup of ramen noodles, noticed his alarmed aura, "Whad's drong?" he spoke, food still in his mouth. Sasuke didn't answer, instead, his eyes hardened.

He stood immediately, stalking over to the door.

"Sasuke?! Where are you going?" Naruto stood, setting his ramen cup down.

Sasuke turned his head back briefly, "Something's wrong... I have this feeling..."

Naruto, surprised that Sasuke hadn't insulted him like he usually did, tried to rouse him, "What are you talking about, Sasuke-moron?!"

"I don't know… but something—" An explosion that rocked the house cut him off. Sasuke grabbed the doorframe as Naruto yelped and stumbled, falling against the couch. They both stared at each other as the trembles stopped.

Sasuke raced out the door, Naruto at his heels. As the cold air hit him, he immediately knew that something was wrong. He could smell smoke… and see fire. It wasn't far, but it wasn't close either. If he had to guess, it was about five minutes away.

Naruto pointed slowly. Sasuke followed his gaze. They weren't alone. Others had noticed the explosion as well. Iruka landed beside them. "Sasuke! Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called. The blonde jogged towards their Academy school teacher. "So you felt it too?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. You'd have to be _dead _to not have felt that. "It came from the east." Sasuke said suddenly. "Isn't that where the _Memorial _is?"

Naruto suddenly paled. "Didn't Yama-chan say she was going to take a walk?" Sasuke snorted. "So?"

"I saw her walk in that direction…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto and Iruka jumped, startled when Sasuke sped off. They glanced at each other, and followed.

When they arrived (and true to Sasuke's guess) five minutes later, they found that other shinobi were already swarming the place. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. His gaze hardened when he saw the familiar destruction that led straight towards the tree line. Only one jutsu he knew would do that kind of damage. '_Goukakyou no Jutsu…'_ He thought slowly.

Naruto suddenly started calling him. "Sasuke! Over here! Here!"

Sasuke leapt and landed beside Naruto. "What is it?" Naruto held up a forehead protector. Snatching it, he examined the inside. U-ma-ri. Ya-ma. Clenching his fist around it, he glanced left to see a few shinobi huddled near the memorial.

"**Kakashi? Oi! Kakashi!**" Sasuke's eyes widened and he headed over.

When he arrived, he saw his teacher, pale and unconscious. Pushing through the crowd, Sasuke shook Kakashi. "Oi. What happened?" He snapped. His teacher didn't respond. Sasuke felt hands pulled at him.

"Sasuke." He looked up. It was a medic-nin. "Let me look at him."

Sasuke backed away and surveyed the clearing again. It was a total wreck. Burn marks skidding across the grass and parts of the trees, earth dug up, and several trees knocked over.

What had happened here? What—who had beaten Kakashi so easily?

Or maybe his stupid sensei was just being careless. It wouldn't really surprise him if that was what had happened. But more importantly, where was his sister?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"_Nii-san!" What was this? Why was everything so… blurry? Where was I?_

"_Sasuke." My mind froze when I heard that. I had said that. My mouth had opened up and said that. But I never told myself to say anything like that! I blinked and suddenly everything seemed clear. I whirled around. A very small Sasuke was staring up at me. What the—?!_

"_Nii-san! Will you help me train with shuriken today?" Sasuke leapt up at me and clung to my neck. Oof. Sasuke, even at that age, you are _heavy_. Now get off. But of course, the little Sasuke couldn't hear me. What was going on? _

_The last thing I remembered was… seeing Itachi's red eyes. Wait, my sharingan had been activated as well! Did the same thing happen again? Like what had happened when Kakashi had activated his sharingan while I had mine activated?_

"_Maybe later." _

_Sasuke let out a whine and I patted him on the head and flicked his forehead. "Next time, okay?" I felt my arms wrap around him and set him on the ground. Sasuke pouted, staring up at me and rubbing the spot where I had flicked him. "Go home now, Sasuke. It's getting late." I turned around and started walking towards the forest. "Wait! What about you, nii-san?"_

"_I have something to take care of. Go on ahead, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and darted off._

_I felt my lips whisper, "Tonight. It all starts tonight."_

_What was going on? This wasn't me. My best guess by now was that I was seeing through Itachi's eyes. But why?_

_The scene blurred and I blinked but to effect. What was going on now? It was like I was standing in complete darkness. I made a full circle. All black._

_And then suddenly, like a zoom in button had been pressed, I found myself staring up at a large building. The Uchiha fan was on the door. I saw my left hand reach out and push it open. A gust of wind blew past, sending a few loose leaves from a nearby tree skittering into the sky. Was this…?_

_It was. It was the Uchiha complex. So had Itachi decided to go home now? The moon was already up— how late was it? Deciding to settle down and watch, I began to look around (in the vision that was provided to me, of course). I had never been to the Uchiha compound, not yet anyway. Sasuke had yet to bring me to the library there._

_I watched as we entered the first building on the left. A kitchen. Entering another door, we faced a long, dark hallway. We entered the first room on the right. Someone was sleeping, I noticed. Another second passed and a kunai appeared near the lower left of my vision—wait! That was my hand… holding that. _

_What was Itachi—_

_No. No, this wasn't happening. In one slice, blood splattered across the room. The victim had made no noise. Killed in his sleep. I could feel the warm blood running down my face. Of all things to witness… why the hell did I have to witness this?! I know I'm going to witness death sooner or later… but it's a bit different when the killer is… my own hands._

_I don't want to see this. _

_The next room… a child._

Slice!

_I don't want to _see_ this! But I had no say in it. I couldn't close my eyes, I couldn't avert my gaze. I was just… there…_

_Room after room, building after building. Body after body. _

_I let out a scream._

I bolted upright, panting heavily. I could feel cold sweat running down my forehead. Everything was black again. Where was I? I tensed immediately when I felt a presence beside me. Who was it? My eyes… they were bandaged. I raised my hand to touch the cold cloth. What the—?

"You're awake." I flinched at the voice and tried to flip away from it. That didn't succeed too well. My body wasn't cooperating. Everything seemed sore. "So… you saw it." Itachi's voice said quietly.

Coughing, I tried to speak, but froze when I felt his cold hand on my forehead.

The last thing I remember was hearing his voice. "Go back to sleep."

…

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked, feeling myself coming back to the living world. Uh... what had happened? I felt like I had a huge hangover...

Boom!

I shot up straight, memories hitting me like a truck slamming into me at 50 miles per hour. Eyes wide, I glanced around to see myself in a well furnished room with intricate decorations.

Wherever I was... the people who lived here _must_ have a lot of money. I was lying on a soft, black silk bed, covered with thick covers. Glancing briefly outside, I noted that it was still snowing. A window!

That told me that the fact that I was still close to Konoha was possible, since it had been snowing there as well. _Unless.._. I was taken to the Snow Country… or something.

Deciding not to think about that, I pushed the covers off and found myself unnerved when I saw that I wasn't in my usual clothes. Okay… I was in a white silk long sleeved top and bottoms. My hand twitched. Well, at least I wasn't in shabby clothes. I blinked. Oh wait… was what happened last night a dream? I balled my fists together and rubbed my eyes thoroughly. Well let's forget about that. I needed to figure out what was going on right now.

I blinked to clear my vision. Well, here's some bad news...

I don't see any of my weapons or battle gear around. That meant no kunai, exploding tags, shuriken… and no forehead protector.

Clucking my tongue in annoyance, I froze when I heard footsteps. My eyes wide, I stared as the door to my left slid open, revealing... Itachi.

Itachi only watched me silently, before walking in with a plate of food in his hands. "You are awake,"

Growling, I jumped out of bed, nearly regretting it when I felt my left leg give in. I ground my teeth together. Fucking pain! Yes, I was definitely regretting it now. I could feel sharp pain in my left shoulder as well. I glanced over and pushed my shirt aside slightly to see bandages. Oh yes, the spot where Itachi had shoved a kunai into me.

How long has it been? I turned to glare at Itachi. I felt so weak.

"You've been here for four days."

Four days?!

What the hell did he do that put me out for four days?! Was it something he did that one night? That one night I saw those… images?

"I used my sharingan to allow you to sleep." Itachi said quietly. "You needed it… after seeing that."

'_Is he reading my mind?'_ I stared at him incredulously and was even more shocked when he answered.

"No, I am not reading your mind. I am simply reading your emotions." he answered emotionlessly, "You are too easy to read... Onee-chan." I stared at him.

I winced. It sounded weird coming from him. I scooted back; suddenly afraid of what he was going to do with me, since this _was_ the man that had wiped out his entire clan... except for Sasuke. He was also the man who kicked my ass _four _days ago, apparently.

Itachi gave me an amused look, "I'm not going to hurt you," he started to advance on me, placing the tray of foot on a table by the bed.

Without realizing it, I blurted out, "Then what are you doing?!"

He paused, now standing right in front of me.

"Giving you back something that should have never been taken away before."

Promptly, I felt cool hands on my forehead and I felt darkness consume me once again…

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_I blinked in confusion, finding myself in a dark hall. Slowly, I stepped down the hall, feeling a pull - and with this pull, I followed it. This pull wanted me to see something... Not this again… But at least this time I was able to move on my own._

_The feeling stopped in front of a door and I slowly pushed it open, finding myself in a regular bedroom. But, I had a very peculiar feeling that this room was very familiar... very..._

_There were two figures in the corner. One was a young girl and the other was a younger boy._

_I frowned, tiptoeing closer, noting that they didn't even appear to see me at all._

_The boy looked very much like Sasuke - and I paused. Was this... was this Itachi? The girl... She had black hair, with red highlights, and brown eyes... Focusing more closely, I saw a scar on her forehead. Startled, I stood stock still._

_Sore wa... Instinctively, I reached up to my forehead, touching the spot where I knew that exact scar was located. I traced it slowly._

_That was... that was me!!_

_I stared._

_"Ne, Onee-chan!" the smaller boy piped up. "Will I ever be a great ninja like otou-san?" _

_"Bah, Tachi-kun," the girl muttered, "You'll be an even _better_ ninja than Otou-san."_

_"I heard that."_

_Both of them yelped and I turned around– only to see... a younger version of my father— Uchiha Fugaku. I stared at him. It's been so long since I've seen… my father alive. All I had left to revise my memories was that photo… and even it was blurry. I felt my eyes tear up and I hastily wiped them away._

_"Otou-san..." I murmured softly. He walked right through me and I grimaced. Now that felt really weird. As if... as if someone was just downright disturbing your privacy. You all know how that feels, ne? Bursting your bubble... Walking right through you. Heck - just this really disturbing feeling, and it made me shudder and shiver at the same time._

_"You two should be in bed," Fugaku muttered, throwing both of the children stern looks, "Now, off to bed!" I stared at him. Was he—?_

_"Iiiiieeeeeeeeeee!" the girl whined, "I don't wannnaaaaaaaaa!"_

_I rolled my eyes. If I had guessed right, and this was indeed 'me', I have _never_ thought of myself as really, really whiny... But here it was, proof that I _was_. _

_"Yama-chan."_

_"Okay, okay" the smaller version of me squeaked, "I'm going!" With a small smile at her younger brother, she was gone and out the door._

_"Itachi, you too."_

_Itachi frowned, but did as told, climbing into bed and pulling the covers up to his neck. Fugaku, after tucking him in, turned and walked out the door. _

_I stared at the younger version of Itachi. He really didn't look that bad at all... he was just like a regular kid. I wonder what made him do what he did later in life. I could feel myself tearing up again. What had gone so wrong with the clan? Why had whatever it was… happened?  
_

"I did what I did, because I had to," a toneless voice said from behind me.

I whipped around, seeing Itachi, standing there himself. He could read my mind? That was rude...

"You!" I hissed, "Where am I? And why did you bring me here?"

"You do want your memories back, do you not?"

Memories...

I hesitated. Yes, I kind of did. I wanted to see what kind of a childhood I had before the one I remembered. I wanted to know how father really was. I wanted to know how I ended up living with the Uchiha's if I was only half-blooded. I wanted to know… everything.

I raised my head and stared into Itachi's red eyes. "What I want to know… is why you killed the entire clan…" I whispered carefully. "It wasn't really… for power, was it?"

Itachi's eyes turned cold. "No." I think his answered surprised me a lot. I had always believed that Uchiha Itachi was a cold man. But if not for power, why did he slaughter the clan? "I cannot answer you." He finished quietly. "Maybe after you learn more, but it will only endanger you now." I watched as his eyes faded to black. His eyes softened. "I have missed you, nee-san."

I took a hesitant step forwards. I was standing in front of him, and even though he was younger he was still a few inches taller than me. I was startled when I felt two arms wrap around my waist in return and a face burrowed into my shoulder. It was a little strange, because he was taller than me and had to bend his back slightly.

"_I missed you.._." he whispered, "They _took_ you away from me..." I think that _that _was the last straw and the tears just came flooding out. Sobbing hysterically, I used my free arm (since he had my other arm was trapped by his embrace) to wipe the tears away frantically. Fucking emotions were toying with me.

To think I could've been living a normal life with a mother, a father and two siblings. And with more relatives than I could count. What had happened? What had happened to you, Itachi, to make you annihilate them all? It didn't seem like you did it… why do you seem so kind now? And why the fuck am I even crying? It's not like I ever knew any of the clan…

I was confused, tired and crying my eyes out. I don't think this day could get any worse. For a girl, anyway. I think I need some chocolate or something.

"The clan does not deserve your tears." His voice came above my left ear. He leaned back and I felt one of his arms raise and wipe the tears from my right cheek. "It doesn't deserve your pity and despair."

I wasn't sure, but I think I was still crying. I know, it sounds funny— how could you not know if you're crying? "How… h-how can you say that?" I let out a half-sob; half snort (if that was even possible). "How could you just… just walk into their houses and kill them? Kill kids?!" I shoved him away. I can't believe I almost fell for his sincerity. He had killed kids, and I had witnessed it. He had killed elders, adults… everyone. Everyone except Sasuke. "And how could you leave Sasuke all alone like that!?" I was yelling now. "If you had any remorse, you might as well have killed him too! Do you know what he went through? Being alone at seven years old! Learning that his _own brother _killed their family and entire clan!?"

Oh, I was definitely still crying. It was angry crying. I'm pretty sure that any emotion could be coupled with crying. But I think angry crying was probably the worse kind of crying that could happen. That was because no matter how angry you tried to sound, no matter how pissed off you wanted the other person to know you were; you just couldn't sound mad. I mean, how can you sound mad when you're one heaving, sobbing and sniffling mess? I think my yelling was more of a wailing too. Funny to watch; definitely not funny to experience.

And you know what? Itachi, you can kill my ass too. Put me out of my miserable, angry, crying mess. I covered my face again, trying to quell the tears. I think I needed to go sleep or something. I jumped when I felt two hands grip both my arms tightly. "Don't say that." The voice was strained. "Don't you _ever _say that."

I sniffled. I think I was done crying now. Thank god that was over. I dropped my hands and stared blurrily at his face. My eyes hurt. And that really didn't come to a surprise. I don't think I've cried this hard in years. Itachi was watching me with worried eyes. Was he trying to fool me again?

"I would never try to trick you." Damn, you have to stop doing that. I know I'm in your little illusion and all… but you reading my thoughts is starting to get to be a little unnerving. "I apologize." He whispered. I saw him hesitate. "It was… a mission." His voice was tight. I blinked at him. A mission? What was? His… the whole clan ending up dead? What did he mean?

Itachi didn't answer, tightening his grip around me. "I will answer more later." He said quietly. When I looked around again, I saw the darkness fade and we were standing back in the room again.

There was a knock on the door and Itachi abruptly pulled away from me, his face turning emotionless once again. I gave my eyes another quick rub.

_I had just been a crying, sobbing mess on the Uchiha Itachi. _I was _yelling _at him. Screaming at him. I stared at my own hands. I think I even _hit _him a couple times too! Damn! What was wrong with me? He could've killed me!

Although I admit, maybe it was time I let out a little bit of steam. It was a little too much for me. I mean, like, in the few months I had been interrogated, almost killed, kissed, found out I had family still alive besides my mother, and now this. Just a little stressful, no? I think the life of a ninja is way too fast-paced.

"Your other memories will return in time." Itachi said quietly. "Father locked them away when he sent you off." That still didn't answer anything. Why was I sent off again? Ah, never mind. I remember. It was because of my blood. Questions stood on the tip of my tongue, but I was unsure of whether or not I wanted to ask him.

Why did he bring me here?

Did he know what was wrong with my sharingan?

And above all, where the fuck am I? That problem still hasn't been addressed yet.

He was still staring at me. "What was that earlier?" he asked suddenly. I frowned and sniffed. Apparently despite my harsh crying in the illusion it still affected my physical body. I stared back at him. Did he mean my crying? I'm pretty sure you can figure that out, genius. "Earlier… when your sharingan reacted and caused you to see… that." Oh.

Blink.

Blink, blink.

Are you trying to tell me you _don't _know?! You're the last hope I had except for those damn scrolls! And I don't want to hunt through thousands of scrolls!

There was a second knock at the door and Itachi blinked, turning away from me. Itachi now stood a few feet from me, staring grimly at the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing a shark like man whose beady eyes watched me carefully, before addressing Itachi. I turned away. My eyes were probably swollen and red (if I could feel the affects, then it probably made my eyes red too). "The council calls for a meeting, no exceptions." Itachi nodded briefly and shark-man left, leaving us alone again.

He turned to me, "You should eat." he nodded to the plate of food, "I won't be back for a few hours, stay in this area - you don't want to be meeting any others. They won't be as considerate as Kisame is." Kisame? Was that the shark-guy?

I almost snorted. _That_ guy? Considerate? But then again...

I nodded and he left, leaving me by myself. I yawned - and almost laughed at myself. I had slept for a total of four days and I was _still_ tired? But oh well. Crying does that to you. And what was it with me and knock-outs? I wouldn't have enough fingers to count how many times I had been knocked out.

I was sure that this was doing _some _sort of damage to my brain - but I could only guess at what _kind_ of damage it was doing.

I stared silently at the food. It wasn't _that_ bad of a food, but it didn't look _too _good either. Well, I paused slightly before starting to eat it - I mean, why would Itachi poison me, anyhow? Well actually, considering my emotion overload earlier… he might.

Settling down on a spot on the side of the bed, I carefully lifted the chopsticks to my lips, realizing just how hungry I was. Swallowing a bite of rice, I winced as I felt my shoulder tense up. I was really sore there.

Pushing back my sleeve, I now stared at a bandaged shoulder; the white cloth tinged a light red. It was bleeding again. Deciding that I didn't want to deal with it right now, I sighed and stared out the window. I think I want to sleep forever or something. I touched the wound lightly again and I pulled my long sleeved shirt back up, lifting my chopsticks up again.

Looks like I won't be moving around much - unless I wanted to injure my shoulder again.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**An hour later...**

I sighed as I ventured out into the hall. I couldn't stay in there forever - there was nothing to do! Besides... I wouldn't be in any kind of trouble - everyone was at that one meeting, right? No exceptions?

I'd be _finnnneee..._

I turned left, seeing a door that led outside at the end of the hall. Maybe some fresh air would do me good. I continued to scan around me, careful of any people that I would see. You could never be too careful.

Besides, I had already guessed that I was at the Akatsuki. There was no doubt about that fact. I glanced around curiously, pushing open the door, surprised that the outdoors' in Akatsuki wasn't all that bad. It was well kept for, that was for sure. The grass was a lush green and trees were plentiful. There was even a stream running through the trees. I was on a balcony-like structure. I walked to the edge, and felt my chest tighten. Shit. Where the hell _was _I?

Nothing but buildings. Buildings and then beyond that… nothing. I couldn't see anything. I darted to the edge of the balcony, peering behind. Same thing. Where the hell was I and how was I suppose to get back to Konoha?!

I sighed audibly, leaning against a tree and sinking to the ground. There was no point worrying about it now. I was stuck here anyway. And it didn't look like I was going to be going anywhere any time soon. I had seen other ninja below. Each had forehead protectors, a slash through the middle. Was this a ninja for missing-nins? I pulled my knees close to my body and rolled my head against them.

Damn it Kakashi. Wake your ass up and come save me or something. I don't mind you saving me a fourth time. I wondered it he was doing okay. I remember from the anime that when he encountered Itachi he ended up unconscious and not waking up. It had been Tsunade who had fixed him. How would he wake up? Assuming that Itachi did the same thing, that is.

Fuck did I ever miss him. And I missed Sasuke. And Naruto. And Sakura. I felt so alone here. And now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever really been alone. Usually one of Team 7 was with me, except when I wanted to be alone. And I sure as hell did not want to be alone right now.

If I get home right now, maybe I'll even consider trying it with Kakashi. I think it was his presence I missed the most actually. I'm not sure it it's actually a like, or love, but I definitely missed the asshole. Even his annoying attitude.

I burrowed my face into my knees, feeling tired and worn out. I just wasn't built for this kind of life. Maybe I should have taken the opportunity and looked through those damn scrolls more so I could maybe find a way back home. I think I took the life I had back then for granted. If I somehow got back, I sure as hell won't be doing that anymore.

Sure, I loved adventure. I liked change.

But not so much... as to deal with crap like this.

And now I had to deal with Akatsuki. Itachi wasn't _that_ bad... now that I remembered just how close our relationship was. He seemed like he was in his right track of mind. But... I haven't really met any of the other Akatsuki members yet... and I don't think I _want_ to. I don't even know if they even _know _that I'm here! Wait. I shot straight up. What if they _didn't _know that I was here?! Is that… why Itachi asked me to stay in the room? Crap. Okay… I think it's time to go back now.

I froze. I could feel another presence on the balcony. Shit, Itachi, that had better be you. Or Kisame. I can deal with the shark-dude too. But no one else… please.

I turned slowly, and stared into snake slit eyes. Definitely not fucking Itachi. Or sharky-man either.

A slow hiss.

"Ssssssoooo... this is what Uchiha Itachi brought back? Interessssting... Jussst interesssting..."

A tongue flit out, twirling around slowly, causing me yelp sharply and leap back.

Awww, shit. _Kami_, why do you do this to me?

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 14, 2008 _


	13. 13 : Home Again

**Last Chapter: **

Well, more drama! We all love it. So after dealing with the little brother, Yama takes a walk only to find she has to deal with the other brother. And after getting her ass handed over to her on a silver platter a second time, Itachi decides to take her on a little trip. A trip to a place that Yama has no idea where it exists on the planet. And after sobbing and letting off a little steam, Yama gets a surprise visitor. I'm sure all of you know who it is by now.

**Warnings:**

Hard to say where spoilers begin in the manga, so to be safe: _**Spoilers for the Naruto manga chapters 310 and up.**_ Read on… if you so wish. You have been warned. Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 13 – **

"_Home again"_

* * *

"You may be useful indeed," My eyes went from the black and grey outfit all the up to the creepy tongue and snake-like eyes. You have _got _to be kidding me. Orochimaru?! I stared at him in horror. Since Itachi had triggered my older memories, it seemed like he had also unintentionally triggered some of my memories from back when I used to watch Naruto. Those memories tended to pop in now and then. And I definitely remembered the snake-sannin. Which also meant that I knew just how dangerous he was.

Trying not to show my uneasiness, I leapt back and backed up a few feet. Orochimaru straightened, a smirk forming on his face. Why was he here? Was he a part of Akatsuki? No… he shouldn't be. Didn't he leave it?

As if he had read my mind, he answered, "I am indeed, not a part of the Akatsuki anymore." I blanched.

I stared at him in horror. There was no way-! How on earth did he do that? Oh forget that, how did he get here than? I hadn't seen any means of leaving this village, much less entering it.

"Wha-" I gasped, instinctively reaching for my kunai pouch, only to find them not there. I cursed, remembering they were still in that room I had woken up in. How stupid was I to go marching around in a dangerous place - much less Akatsuki - without any weapons? Idiot! Um... at least I _think_ they were in that room. I wasn't sure where Itachi had put them when he had taken them off of me...

Kakashi was still back in Konoha with the rest of them... and Itachi was somewhere else– he probably had _no_ clue as to where I was. I had done a bit of wandering. Maybe Kisame - no, the meeting was called for all members... Taka? Now would be a splendid time to show up, you know. In fact, show up now and I'll never call you useless again. Taka!

I was on my own this time. I've never been on my own before... all the other times, there had always been someone there...

Well, now I knew Orochimaru definitely wasn't part of Akatsuki– he had to be telling the truth; otherwise he would be at the meeting, wouldn't he? Itachi! Come to me! Come!

That matter aside...

How was I going to get out of this one?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Kakuzu; have you found any more wanted heads?" The smooth voice echoed through the dark room, its inhabitants not the slightest bit unnerved.

"Iie. None after the big bounty last week." Kakuzu's rough voice answered. Itachi glanced uninterestedly at him, staring at his black soulless eyes. It was well known that Kakuzu cared more about his money than anything else. It was because of his priorities, plus his previous partners' impatience that cost them their lives.

"Kakuzu." Pein said disinterestedly, "Where is Kirisaki?" Kakuzu merely glanced to the left. "He tested my patience." Someone to the right of Itachi, snorted and started laughing.

"Mata hitori ka?" Deidara sneered. "You seem to be running through partners like how Uchiha ran through his clan. What caused it this time?" Kakuzu stared blankly at him, as if he should already know the answer. And in turn, Deidara probably already knew— he was merely teasing.

"Ma iiya. He was already getting annoying, wasn't he?" Sasori rumbled. "We'll just replace him again when we find one suitable."

Pein shook his head slowly, but agreed. "Fine. As nice as it is that you're weeding out the weak ones, some of the partners you get _are _useful, Kakuzu. Please try to hold your temper in next time."

"Mmm. Hai." Everyone glanced to the right when a piece of paper fluttered in. In a few seconds, the room swirled with papers as Konan formed in the middle of them. "Pein. Orochimaru has entered the premises."

Pein merely hummed in response. "And pray tell why is that traitor showing his face to us once again?" Konan merely shook her head slightly. "I've also discovered a girl in our tower. She may have been the reason for his appearance. Whether or not this is true is not yet determined." Itachi felt himself tense, but relaxed. There was no need for any suspicions to arise yet. It could be someone else other than Yama, couldn't it?

Pein cocked his head blandly. "What is so interesting about this intruder that has caught the snake-bastard's eye?"

Yama was a smart girl, she should know that his warnings to not leave the room meant well and that the place was as dangerous as he had suggest—

"She has a strange chakra flow. I noticed it earlier as well. Her chakra flows in an unknown pattern compared to the many ninja I have encountered." This time, even Zetsu raised his head in interest.

— Or not. Itachi felt his chest tighten. He had _told _her not to leave the room! And for a good reason, too. The room was guarded from chakra. Anyone within would not be detected by anything, anyone— unless the guard broke. And the guard only broke if the caster died or released it.

Zetsu showed his teeth. "Should I get her, Leader?" Pein shook his head. "No, if the intruder is indeed within Amegakure, it will not be that easy to leave. We will encounter her sooner or later." He tilted his head slightly, as a loud noise began to fill the room. Kisame shifted beside Itachi, turning towards the window.

"It's raining again."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_Slam_!

Throwing the door opening, Itachi couldn't sense his sister's presence anywhere in the room. His eyes landed on an empty plate of food, indicating that she had eaten.

But... where was she? He felt a headache developing and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he always get the stupid ones? Forget that, he had to find her, _now_.

Carefully scanning the area with his Sharingan eyes, he saw wisps of chakra trailing out the door and down the hall.

You see, in case anything had gotten out of hand, Itachi had placed a chakra point on Yama, so he could locate her if need be. It worked quite simply, really. Using his own chakra, he would connect it with her chakra system, allowing his chakra to flow into her chakra. The result, since the foreign chakra did not really belong at all, was that wisps of it would leak out and hang in the air - not forever - but within a certain time limit, leaving a trail in its wake.

According to what he saw, she had been in the room not too long ago, but had wandered out.

Focusing his eyes on the wisps, he began to follow its path.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I stared into snake-slit eyes, trying to hide my fear. I knew this man was dangerous and being alone with him was _not_ a good idea. And you know what? I didn't really have that many places to hide at the moment.

"Orochimaru-sama."

Scratch that.

We weren't alone. I just had another enemy to deal with.

Another man, dressed in a black cloak with a cat mask stood behind me. I stared. I blinked. Wasn't that an Anbu mask?

It started to rain. And not light rain either— I mean heavy pouring rain. I was virtually soaked in seconds. I pushed my long bangs from my eyes and tried to focus on where the two were standing. I don't think I had enough strength to fight at my fullest at this point. All I could rely on was luck.

"Ma, ma, Kabuto-kun. Tell me. What is so different about her?" Orochimaru drawled, his slit eyes focusing on me. Kabuto... Kabuto? I frowned. I didn't remember anyone called Kabuto. Should I remember?

Orochimaru eyed me. I shivered, fear seeping throughout my system.

It was at this time I noticed something. I couldn't fucking move. Why?!

"Tsk, tsk, dear. You fall so easily for the Kanashibari No Jutsu. I wonder why Itachi-kun has brought you here, hmm? What kind of use would you be for the infamous Akatsuki organization to capture you? And to use Uchiha... nonetheless." Okay... so it's _not_ my nerves... it's his stupid technique! Oh shit!

I felt my fingers twitch slightly, but other than that my body made no other moves. Even as I tried to move, Orochimaru walked closer and stopped. He gave me an evil grin, before leaning lower (he _was_ a tall person..._ okay..._ to _me_ he was a tall person. Well, not really. He was about Itachi's height), and stared straight into my eyes.

And all I could do was helplessly stare right back, trying and failing to move myself. There was... something... that was nagging at the back of my mind... but I just couldn't remember! It was at the nick of my brain... but I didn't know what it was. Slowly, I managed to lower my eyes, in case he decided to use his technique on me.

Feeling something contact with my cheek, my eyes jerked from their position, letting out a strangled cross between a yelp and growl. He was stroking my cheek with his hand! I shuddered and yelped. Arg. Nasty. Dude, you are like fifty. Stay the fuck awaaaaay.

"Get away from me!"

I saw Orochimaru's head turn slightly, eyes widening, before everything went _'flash_!' and I found myself halfway across the yard, and able to move again. Slowly, I stood up straighter, a little unsteadily, startled to find Itachi in front of me.

I couldn't see his face, but I was positive that he had his Sharingan eyes turned on. I could tell by the look on Orochimaru's face.

"Ku, ku, ku," Orochimaru smirked, "She must be something of a great value, especially considering the fact that you're actually willing to save her from _me_. So tell me, Itachi-kun. What is she? A jinchuuriki? A new member?" He inspected his fingernails, "However, I doubt that she will be as much use to me as your little brother will be."

Startled, I heard Itachi let out a low growl. "I doubt you will be able to land your slimy hands on a Uchiha, Orochimaru. Have you forgotten the last time you tried?" Itachi drawled.

Orochimaru's eyes flashed angrily through the rain. When Itachi made no move to fight, the snake-sannin managed a sneer. "What? No attack, Itachi-kun? Nothing at all?" Itachi merely tilted his head slightly.

"I believe Sasori would not be pleasant if I stole his prey so easily, Orochimaru." For a second there, I realized that the Anbu figure was missing. Where had he gone? I didn't want to activated my sharingan to check (seeing as Itachi had his active, and we _all _know what happens when I use my eyes around someone else with the same power). That's when the Anbu figure appeared besides Orochimaru. I squinted at him. His cat mask had been removed, and even though the rain was covering up most of his features, I still spotted silver hair and glasses. I frowned. Who was he? I saw him whisper something to Orochimaru.

I stepped close to Itachi and stood on my tiptoes to peek over his shoulder. I saw Orochimaru press his hands together. "Well, it seems like our task here is done. Therefore, I shall be leaving you to your peace. I'll be sure to say... 'hello' to Sasuke-kun, for you..." With a poof, Orochimaru was gone, rendering me very much confused. The remaining Anbu figure only paused, before completing the same seals that Orochimaru had done and disappeared as well.

As soon as they were gone, Itachi rounded on me, "Why were you out here? Alone?!" I flinched under his gaze. Man, _he_ might as well be the _older_ brother. I saw him mutter something before running his hand in front of my face. I felt a tingle, but nothing changed when I looked around. What was that?

He stared at me. "I masked your chakra with mine." His stare turned into a glare. "Do you realize what you have caused?" I flinched. I couldn't help it! He was glaring at me with his sharingan eyes! Let's see how well _you _would do! Although I have to admit, I _was_ in the wrong. If I had just listened to him this wouldn't have happened.

"I was bored. And… I needed to see where I was…" I said meekly. He sure knew how to make a 19 year old person feel like a six year old. Itachi growled and whirled around, but not before snatching my wrist and proceeding to drag me after him– presumably back to his room. This time, however, I was able to take notice of the walls, since I didn't have to watch where I was going. I noticed that there seemed to be symbols on the walls - a variety of different kinds.

I guessed that this was some sort of mapping system, allowing them to be able to go about doing their business without getting lost. And if an intruder entered, then that person would be lost. I could see one symbol was 3 commas - the Sharingan symbol - and another one was a faded and scratched out snake head.

But other than those two symbols, I didn't not recognized any other ones and studying them only caused my mind to be more jumbled up and tossed into a more advanced state of confusion. It didn't help that they appeared to appear, disappear, and reappear again.

The symbols were jumbled all over the place and I didn't have a _clue_ to how Itachi was using them. All I knew was that he would glance at the wall now and then while he stormed through the hall. It was rather amusing, in a way.

"...how do-" He cut me off with a low growl. I backed off, deciding not to ask any questions while he was in this... 'mood' of his.

After a few more twists and turns, I was surprise to hear him answer, "These hallways change frequently. The symbols tell me where I am going."

I rolled my eyes. I had already figured that part out. What I _wanted_ to know was how to get around _using_ those symbols.

Surprisingly enough, we did not meet anyone on the way there and after a few more complicated twists and turns; I found that we were back in his room again. Once there, Itachi released me and slammed the door shut. I flinched. Scary!

I don't think I've ever seen Itachi so irritated before. His character was usually so calm and composed.

"Yama."

"Yes?" I squeaked. I backed up against the bed, promptly sitting down upon it. "You need to leave." I blinked. What?

…

Itachi stalked precariously over to a drawer and opened it, dishing out a change of clothing and tossing it at me.

"Bathroom's there." he pointed, "Get changed." I only held up the clothing in confusion. It was a black bottom with a matching black top. There was also a black cloak mixed in; a little _too_ much black... don't you think?

"Why?"

Itachi growled as he rifled through another drawer. "Get dressed. Questions later."

Without a word and trusting the fact that he hadn't harmed me yet (well... if you didn't count that small bruise that was now on my wrist... and the fact that he had beat the crap out of me yesterday), I obeyed and disappeared into the door on the left, finding myself in a small washroom.

I paused, admiring the gold encrusted sink and mirror. Wow... I glanced back quickly, and changed, hoping that Itachi wasn't _too_ impatient. I wondered what was going on. The clothing I was now wearing made me seem like some sort of thief rather then a ninja. I glanced at myself quickly in the mirror, surprised.

I hadn't seen myself in the mirror lately... but it seemed that I was maybe 1 or 2 inches taller. My hair had grown _a lot_ longer. Before I had arrived here, it was around shoulder length. _Now_, it was nearly down to my waist. I fingered it carefully. I would have to get it cut soon. Long hair only gets in the way. I guess I hadn't noticed how long it was getting since I usually just threw it up into a high ponytail every morning.

I grumbled under my breath. I loved long hair, really. But right now, I think the long hair would only get in the way. Oh well—I'll have to deal with it later, when I actually had time to figure it out.

Hastily, I pushed it back before exiting, only to find Itachi holding a small bag and tapping his foot impatiently.

... Brothers _are_ alike.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_A very impatient Sasuke tapped his foot as I continued to channel-surf, finding nothing better to do._

_As this continued..._

_Tap, tap. __Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap..._

_Finally, it grated my final nerve, "Fine! Fine! What do you want?!" I snapped, tossing the remote control to the side, "What the hell do you want?"_

_Sasuke smirked, and I wanted to slap that face of his. Damn him and his superiority!_

_"Kakashi's waiting for you outside." _

_I burrowed my head into the couch's soft cushions, "Mfmmff fmmr?"_

_"Hn," Tap, tap. Tap, tap. __Damnit..._

_I jerked my head up, eyes blazing, "What for?!"_

_"I don't know," Came the blunt answer. "Ask him for yourself," Growling and muttering unmentionable things under my breath, I stood up. "Why is he standing _outside_ and not _inside?" _Sasuke said nothing, glaring at me, "..."_

_Like him, I only stared impassively into his eyes, and smirked as I began to tap my foot impatiently, as he had done._

_Matching me glare for glare, Sasuke finally answered, "'Cause I don't want him in here,"_

_"And why not?" I asked triumphantly. I had won that battle! But you know what they say... Win the battle - lose the war... Or was it the other way around? Lose the battle, win the war? Yeah, that sounded right... but it didn't fit with my current situation! If anything, it fit _his_ situation more._

_"Fine, don't answer," I mumbled. That's when a small creak alerted us that someone else was in the house other then us two. Without hesitating, Sasuke had leapt in front of me and launched a kunai._

_I heard a choked sound, before... crash!! The kunai rammed right into the Grandfather clock as it was deflected with a ching! And there, sat Kakashi in a chair, reading his book casually._

_The glass pieces of the Grandfather clock scattered, dropping to the floor. My head drooped. There went another clock... That was the third one this month. The first one broken because I had been practicing with my shuriken inside. The second had a rather funny story to it. Since I had just moved in with Sasuke it was only natural to think that he obviously wasn't used to my presence yet. I came down the stairs one morning, bent over to pick up a piece of paper off the ground - which saved my life, by the way - and missed getting hit by a kunai. Sasuke had thrown one at me, thinking I was an intruder. Proves how much this kid needed to get out more. Anyway - that took out the second clock._

_And I suppose Sasuke wanted me to pay for this third one, hey? Fat chance!_

_Sasuke glared. I raised my eyebrows._

_Crossing his arms, Sasuke proceeded to wait once again._

_Tap, tap._

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

And thus, here Itachi was, tapping his foot impatiently as well.

Tap, tap. Those two brothers were a lot more alike then they had let on.

Itachi shot me a small annoyed look, "What took you so long?" I shrugged.

"Draw your hood," Itachi said emotionlessly, now sounding more professional. "We are leaving." He pushed a bag into my hands.

Frowning, my eyebrows creased in confusion but I drew my hood as told to do so. I tucked my hair into the dark hood, effectively hiding my face from onlookers. I wondered what was going on, absenting picking at a loose threat on my sleeve, slinging the bag around my shoulder. Without another word Itachi had taken a hold of my arm and started to form seals, only to freeze when someone opened the door - and stepped in.

And there, stood the shark-fin guy, Kisame. He had his sword strapped to his back, and was in the standard Akatsuki uniform. "Itachi." He stated. "And where are you headed?" His beady eyes landed on me. "That's her, isn't it? The one Konan mentioned." Itachi said nothing and narrowed his eyes. "Am I right to guess that you aren't taking her to him?"

I tensed, and clutched the bag Itachi had handed to me fearfully. Don't tell me we have to fight our way out. What if others show up? Itachi can't possible take them all on. And I'm practically useless, if each of the other members is as strong as Itachi.

I saw my brother's gaze turn slightly land I saw his sharingan spin. Kisame merely smirked. "No need to get so hasty, Itachi." He paused. "As a token of respect for our partnership, I'll give you a head start before alerting the others."

Itachi gave him a blank look, and formed the last seal.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I landed, coughing on my hands and knees. _Hell_ that was no ordinary teleporting jutsu. What was it? Itachi was standing calmly beside me. He glanced at me. "I had to blast through the barrier in order to get out." He said simply. "A teleporting jutsu alone would not have worked. The tower is protected by several barriers, one of which is this rain." He added, looking up at the sky.

Glancing around, I noticed that we stood at what seemed to be the edge of the village. There were buildings on one side and what seemed to be an endless lake on the other. Were we even still in the village?

I managed to stand back up, wiping my eyes clear of rain momentarily. "So, how are we getting out? I glanced around earlier when on that balcony but I didn't see any exits."

"Amegakure is protected by its rain. You did not see the gates because the rain and humid air creates an illusion. It makes it seem as if the village exists in the middle of nowhere. Besides, you cannot make it out of the main gates. You need special passage rights for that. Therefore—" Itachi broke off and whirled around.

"Special passage indeed, Uchiha." I felt my fingers twitch. It was a blonde haired guy… I think. His voice sounded like a guy. "Smart guy, aren't you? Going through the main gates is like feeding the lions, un."

"Deidara." Itachi said quietly. "They sent you alone?"

Deidara simply shrugged. "My _aibou_ was sent after Orochimaru." He paused, "Not like Leader could've sent anyone else." I frowned. Itachi had said something like that earlier. Did this Sasori character have something against the snake-man? Then Deidara smirked. "Worry not, Uchiha. I'm sure I'm more than enough for you. I'll finish you off and bring that girl—" He pointed one finger at me. "—to Leader."

With a shove, I went tumbling towards the waters.

_Splash_!

Coughing and spitting, I bobbed back to the surface. I managed to glare at Itachi. "What was that for?!"

Deidara was laughing his head off. "What good is that going to do? I'm not afraid of a little water." A huge whoop sounded and a blast of smoke sent me diving back into the water for a few seconds. When I poked my head back up, I saw Itachi standing alone, and Deidara was… in the air on a giant bird?

I blinked. I think the rain was starting to even fall harder.

Boom!

I glanced up in time to see Itachi jump back from an explosion. "Maybe you'll turn into one of my master pieces, Uchiha. Art goes out with a bang, after all, un?" Explosives? I pulled up the soaking pack and dug through it. In it, I found my pouch of weapons. Sweet.

Digging a shuriken out, I decided I might as well help out where I could. I jumped up and shot chakra down my legs and landed safely on top of the water. I don't think I've actually said this before, but walking on water is a lot hard than walk on trees. I had noticed the one time I had tried to walk up the trees. Standing on water required a constant flow of chakra while going up the tree only required bursts of it.

And for those of you wondering how chakra can be held at a constant rate… think of molding chakra like filling up a cup of water. Pretending that your foot is the cup… and the chakra in your body is the water, pushing the water down. Like how you watch to see how full the cup can get, you can _feel _your foot getting full. It doesn't need to be full to walk on the water. Everyone requires a different amount of chakra (seeing as everyone is different sizes and whatnot). I only need about 1/4 of my foot filled to stay above the water. If I put less I would start to sink.

There was no point using fire in the rain. It wouldn't put it out, but the effect would lessen greatly. A water jutsu would be a good idea, but I don't think water jutsus would work all that well against explosives. Lightning might work though. But the only lightning jutsu I knew wasn't exactly one I wished to use at the moment.

Itachi was still dodging the little (clay, I think) spiders that Deidara continued to drop. I didn't understand it, why wasn't Itachi attacking him or anything?

"What's wrong Uchiha?" Deidara laughed. I saw his hand clench something before it held a little bird. I blinked. Was that a mouth in his hand? "Your _genjutsu_ not so great now, is it?"

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**!" I covered my eyes as a enormous stream of fire (I was impressed—it was even raining) came from the barrade of smoke (where I assumed Itachi was) and slammed into the side of Deidara's bird, setting it aflame. The blonde flipped off and landed safely on a nearby building. I blinked as another figure appeared beside him.

Deidara blinked. "Kakuzu. What're you doing here?" This Kakuzu had a mask over his face, but not one like Kakashi's. Kakuzu's outfit resembled a night ninja's outfit. Well, his head did anyway. The rest of his body was covered by that red and black cloud cloak. What scared me the most were his freaking eyes… They looked like they were soulless.

'Kakuzu' blinked. "You're supposed to get the girl. I'm supposed to deal with Itachi." Deidara snarled at that. Kakuzu stared at him, and that's when I saw it. Black threads appeared behind this new figure. What the—?!

I saw Itachi step out of the smoke quite a ways from me at my left.

Black threads continued to swirl and congest, forming a horrible grotesque form. A mask rose from the inky blackness. It was a tiger-like mask. A second one arose from that one, this time with an eagle mask. A third one arose from the two. A bull.

"Oi, oi." Deidara protested, pushing his long hair aside. "You're already bringing them out?"

"If they remain in, it is only giving him the opportunity to wipe them all out at once."

"Oh. You've got a point there. But, that's not the point! I thought that we all agreed I could have that damn _Uchiha's_ head!" Deidara snarled, stomping his foot. Silence. For a few seconds, nothing was heard except for the damnable rain hitting the steel rooftops. "Fine, get the girl first. I'll let you play with him after that."

"Yoshe!" Deidara cracked his knuckles. "This should be a cinch. Hold still girlie! I'm coming for you!" I grimaced at his voice and glanced at Itachi. He was already speeding towards me. I decided that I wanted more distance between the blonde and I, so I leapt back twice. I slammed into a wall. What the—?! I whirled around. Nothing. What was that? Whatever, I had more important things to deal with.

I turned back around in time to see Itachi parrying with one of those black thread monsters and see Deidara launch about five fucking dozen of his little toys at me. Fuck! I think 2 of them _alone _wound kill me! Did he have to do overkill?!

It was a gamble here. Hopefully this would save my life and not end it. I shoved my right hand forwards and up. With my left hand I managed to form the five simple seals the jutsu needed. Technically, it wasn't a one handed seal. The other hand wasn't for show you know, it was shaped in a fist with on the thumb and pinkie out— a _really _hard position to hold.

Slamming my lowered hand against the lifted hand, I shouted out. "Itachi, you better fucking dodge this!" Hopefully he damn well heard me, because I had a feeling that I would get injured by this jutsu as well. _Not _reassuring.

Deidara was laughing at me from above. "What's wrong girlie? Can't control your jutsu that well or what?" Haha. Let's see who's going to be laughing in a few seconds, blondie.

"**Raiton: Rensa Tokkan**!" I saw Deidara's eyes widen. I managed a grin. Yeah, fuck you too blondie!

An enormous bolt of lightning streamed from my clenched fists and I watched with glee as it ran through his toys like water running over rocks. In mere seconds they were reduced to ash. Deidara snarled. "How dare you—!"

My hands weren't released yet. "No time for talk!" I shouted. "Shouldn't you be dodging? Question time, Mr. Smarty-pants! What happens when lightning and water meet?!" I merely watched as his eyes widened yet again. He focused on the rain. "Fucking hel—" I agree, art-dude, I agree.

I watched as the lightning continued to travel, jolting through the rain and slamming into the second bird he had created and it _kept _going. Oh shit. I didn't think the rain would affect it this much. I decided a good time to run would be now. Why? Because the damn bird didn't burst into ashes, it merely lost and wing and was now descending fast… right on top of me. I leapt aside just as the bird crashed into the water.

Coughing and shielding my face from some of the after splash, I squinted to see Deidara rise up. Damn—he still lived through that?! He actually looked uninjured. Did the lightning miss him? He glowered at me. "I'm going to get—" I heard him choke and I watched, wide-eyed as the lightning strike slammed right through him. I barely had time to see what happened to him as the lightning immediately travelled towards its next target.

Me.

Shit!

I had already released the jutsu! Why was it still travelling? Was it the rain? It had to be! But the lightning shouldn't last that long! Had I used too much chakra in it? I turned around and ran for it. I glanced back. It was still coming. The rain was allowing it to travel faster.

'_Note to self,'_ I thought frantically. _'Never use this jutsu in the fucking rain _ever_ again!' _I obviously hadn't aimed it right. Lightning was _not _supposed to travel back to the user. That'll to teach me to experiment with a new jutsu.

I glanced back to the front in time to see Itachi slam into me. "Ooof!" In one smooth movement, I saw him mutter something, grab me and whisper something into my ear. My eyes widened and I yelped when he slammed me into the water—

— Coughing, I hit the ground. Spitting and hacking up water, I winced and pushed myself to my knees. What the hell had Itachi done? Wait, Deidara! Where was he?! I jerked my head up. I was in a forest. What the-? No rain. No water. No battle. Not Deidara. No creepy thread dude. And… no Itachi.

I now found myself in the woods, alone.

I glanced down. Only the spot where I kneeling was soaked with water. I glanced up. Nothing. Where was I? What had Itachi done this time? I stood shakily and listened. All I heard were birds calling to each other. What on earth—?!

Closing my eyes, I concentrated. My chakra may be virtually depleted (from that lightning technique) but I could still sense other chakra. I think I still had enough chakra to hold sharingan for a bit as well. My breathing was still harsh.

Nothing so far. I turned my head left. What was that? It wasn't chakra, but it was moving hella fast. My eyes flashed opened as something burst into the clearing I was standing it. I tripped and steadied myself quickly, tearing out a kunai from my pack (which had miraculously stayed on my back somehow) and flashing on my sharingan.

Who was it?

Green. More green. Fuck, no more green, please. There's enough green around here, with the grass, trees and bushes. This had to be bad for my health. I could see my hand shaking as it held the kunai. It must be the after affects of casting that lightning. It wasn't the best idea at the time, but it sure saved my butt. However, it also almost cost me my butt. I hadn't been kidding when I told Sasuke it was a double-edged sword.

A boy stood in front of me. He was dressed in green. Allll green. All green except for the orange cuffs on his legs and the white bandages around his arms.

He stared at me, and then took a defensive stance. "Who are you?!"

I blinked at him. My eyes weren't exactly focusing right now. I released the sharingan. Hopefully he hadn't noticed it. I don't want to bring any more trouble. "Shouldn't that be my question? You're the one who barged in here." I managed to cough out. As he relaxed his stance, I did as well.

"Well, it seems I have made a terrible mistake!" His hand flew up to his forehead as a salute. "I am Rock Lee! I'm very sorry for startling you, dear lady!" I winced. Rock Lee? Where had I heard that name befo—

Oh! Looks like my luck's changed, he's from Kono—

Another figure dropped into the clearing and scared the crap out of me. He startled me enough for me to snap my sharingan back on and raise the kunai in my hand again. He must've noticed the chakra flare because he jerked his eyes towards me.

White.

Pure white.

The white eyes of a Hyuuga? "_**Byakugan**_!"

I released my sharingan immediately. "Sorry!" I raised my hands up in surrender. These guys were not enemies; hopefully they realized that I wasn't one of their enemies either. "You startled me. So anyway…" I took a step forward.

"Remain where you are." The new guy snapped. I froze. "Why do you have the sharingan?"

Zoooo, crap. I had hoped he hadn't seen it either. "Uh… because I'm a Uchiha?" I tried. It was true, I was. So his byakugan should be able to tell that I wasn't lying.

"The only people left who should have the Sharingan are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, with the exception of Hatake Kakashi." The Hyuuga said. I dropped the kunai, as a sign of good faith. "I swear it's the truth! You can ask the Hokage too! I'm Um— uh, Uchiha Yama! I was a foreign traveler that recently visited Konoha… And then I got kidnapped… and now my kidnapper released me and now I don't know where I am!" I blabbed. I hope he got all that. I don't even think _I _got any of that and I said it! Wooo, I think I'm dizzy now.

"Neji!" Two other figures leapt down into the clearing. One was a young girl, who had her brown hair tied up in two buns. The other was… Maito Gai. I brightened. "Gai-san!" The older man froze upon seeing me. "Umari-san!" Only then did I notice my story wasn't really set straight then. I had introduced myself as Uchiha Yama. Most people knew me as Umari Yama. Why had I done that? Oh wait… nevermind. I had introduced myself as Uchiha because the Hyuuga was wondering why I had the sharingan…

I let out a sigh of relief and took a step forwards. Gai stepped forwards as well. As he did, I felt the dizzying sensation grow worse. Well, looks like it's time for me to kick back… and pass out.

And pass out I did.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I felt myself waking up to voices… and arguing. But when I tried to open my eyes, I found that my eyes were bandaged up. I frowned. What the hell?

"Young man! You cannot just barge in like that! Visiting time is long over and—"

My head tilted to the left, where the voices were coming from, slightly. Who was it? Where was I?

Someone slammed into the side of the bed, shaking it slightly. I felt someone grasp my left hand immediately, squeezing it painfully tight. I let out a weak cough. Arg, my mouth felt like someone had stuffed moth balls in it or something. Whoever held my hand gripped it tighter if possible. "Yama…ne?" Instant recognition.

Sasuke?

I turned my head left. "S… Sasuke?" I managed to gasp out. Pushing my hand behind me and trying to push myself up, I winced when I found that my right hand was in terrible pain. An arm gripped my shoulders and helped me sit up.

"Oh my!" a lighter voice commented urgently. "You're awake, Umari-san." I turned my head again. I didn't recognize that voice and I tensed. Sasuke squeezed my left hand gently. "It's the nurse." I relaxed.

"I'm going to get the doctor—" the light voice turned stern. "Is it safe to assume that you will watch her and not overexert her?" I assumed Sasuke nodded, because I heard a door slide open, and then closed.

Then it slammed open again. "Oi, Sasuke! I heard that Yama-chan was—!" Oh, crap. It was the horrible hugging monster. I held my free hand out in front of me, ready to defend myself. Don't jump Naruto… please don't jump. I don't think my torn body can handle it today.

"Yama-chan!"

"Stop!" I managed to choke out. Silence. "Don't… jump on me, please Naruto. I hurt enough as it is." I heard a whimper.

"_Demo…_" I swallowed. Damn puppy.

"Dobe. She's hurt. Don't go hurting her more." Something in Sasuke's voice sounded different. I turned my head towards his voice. "Sasuke?" I asked hesitantly. I broke my hand from his grip and his two hands merely stayed gripping my forearm. Slowly, I trailed my un-bandaged hand up his neck and to his face. It was wet. "Are you crying?" I whispered. Sasuke didn't answer.

I pulled him into a semi-hug. "Sorry for worrying you." I muttered. Naruto let out a grump. "Oh, so he gets to hug you, but I don't?" I released Sasuke and turned to where I thought Naruto's voice was. "Well, I'll let you hug me if you don't grip me like your favorite teddy bear." I heard him step forward and I held out a hand. "Not… not yet okay?" I managed a wince. "Maybe tomorrow Naruto. Your hugs are nice but they kinda hurt."

"I don't mean to hurt you!" Naruto whined. I heard him drop down in a chair. "Yeah, I know." I replied, "But your form of affection usually gets me injured even more." I leaned back against the pillow. That's when someone else walked in.

"Umari-san." Another voice I didn't recognize. Was it the doctor, then? I raised my head. "How're you feeling?"

"Umm…" I started. "A little… confused?" The voice chuckled. "Well, that's to be expected. You've been unconscious just a little over a day. It was due to chakra depletion." I heard a disapproving tone take over the kind voice. "Young lady, do you know what you've done to your body?"

Well I don't know. I can't see, and I sure as hell am not a doctor. Tell me, doctor.

"You've injured your eyes due to exposure to intense light, damaged about half the cells in your right hand, broken two ribs—" That would explain why it kind of hurt to breath. "— dehydrated your body, and managed to shock your nervous system as well. You're lucky the damage to your nervous system wasn't permanent, or you'd be affected for the rest of your life."

I could feel Sasuke tense up at each detail the doctor had listed. "What did you _do?_" Naruto's voice asked incredulously. "Even I don't injure myself that serious!" I let out a sigh. That's what I get for trying to experiment a jutsu to save my own life. Good going, Yama. I was better off trying my luck with the fire techniques.

"Well, except for that, everything seems to be healing properly. We've managed to chakra heal some of the rib damages, and you won't be fully up to par for about a three days. Your nervous system should recover in another day and the cells in your hand we've managed to regenerate. We're just waiting for the new cells to finish growing. And dehydration shouldn't be hard to cure." The doctor paused. "The problem is with your eyes." This time, even I tensed up. What about my eyes. My eyes were my life man! My life! Tell me they're fine!

"Theoretically, they should be fine. We've healed them with chakra, and the damage seems to be repaired. However, it did give the optic nerve in your eye quite a shock. We don't know if your vision is still intact or not. And if it isn't, it is most likely only temporary." I felt my chest tighten. Temporary? What if it's not? I think the doctor noticed my tense shoulders. "Relax, Umari-san. Your eyes should be fine. We've had instances like this before, and the patients have always regained their eyesight within _at most_ a month."

That still wasn't helping me relax.

Oh yeah… "Sasuke?" I asked as soon as the doctor had left, leaving me with a stern lecture to rest.

"Hai?" he whispered back. "How's Kakashi doing?"

Silence.

"Um… Naruto? Sasuke? How's Kakashi doing?"

"I think it's better if we take you to him, Yama-chan." Naruto said quietly. "It should be okay if you're just going down the hall, right?" Down the hall? I turned my head in confusion. I wanted to see Naruto's and Sasuke's expressions. That way I could at least guess at what was going on. Was Kakash hospitalized as well? How bad was Itachi's attack?

Oh well. Only one way to find out. Gripping the side of my bed, I heard Sasuke move. I set one foot on the floor carefully, and then pulled my other leg over. I don't know if I stood too fast or what, but I practically dropped like a sack of potatoes when I tried to stand myself. I wasn't sure who caught me, but someone did.

"Easy there." I blinked. I think it was Naruto. He was on my right. I felt him loop my right arm around his shoulder. "You okay to walk like this?" Had he grown… taller? Instead of his head reaching my armpit, I could feel his hair tickling my shoulder. He grew like 2 inches or so.

I felt Sasuke take my other arm. "All right!" Naruto cheered. "Time to visit Kakashi-sensei!" I winced. Great, right by my ear Naruto. Good one.

It was a little strange, walking without your eyes. It didn't help that my feet felt like jello either. Funny how I hadn't felt this when Itachi threw me into that forest. Perhaps adrenaline was still making its run through my system back then?

As we left the room, I felt a cooler breeze brush past me. The hallway was silent. "Is it night?" I asked. "Yes." Sasuke's voice answer. "It's around 2200 hours." Ah. I see.

We stopped. Were we there? I heard a door open and the two ushered me in. I took careful steps into the room. The beeping of the heart monitor was running. Well, that meant he was still alive, at least. I could hear light breathing in the room. Someone took my hand and guided me towards the right. A railing. The bed?

I frowned. Was he sleeping? "Can you wake him up or something?" Two hands pushed me down into a chair. I was sitting beside the bed, I realized.

"Ano… Yama-chan." Naruto's voice said slowly. His voice held a tense note in it. What was wrong? Just tell me. "Kakashi-sensei's in a coma. He hasn't woken up since the attack at the training grounds." Oh. _Oh_.

That's when I almost jumped. Before Itachi had shoved me headfirst into the water, he had whispered something into my ear. I had barely caught it before I saw Kakuzu jumping towards us.

"_When you get back, touch Hatake's left temple." _

I frowned. "Sasuke? Where's Kakashi's left temple?"

"Why?" his irritated voice came. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. "Just guide me to it." Someone grabbed my left hand and pulled it forwards. A second later, I was touched smooth skin. "Is that it?" I asked curiously.

No answer. Ummm… are you asleep or something, kiddo?

"Sasuke-teme, don't nod, she can't see you!" Thank you, Naruto.

I heard a sigh and a forlorn answer. "Yes."

Hmmm. I ran my index finger along the smooth skin. Nothing seemed to be happening. What was Itachi talking about? A spark made me jump and jerk my hand back. Somewhere behind I heard a strangled choke. "Naruto?" I said in alarm. "Sasuke? What's going on? What was that!"

"You... Your hand was _glowing_." Sasuke's voice sounded awed. "It was _glowing _with green chakra."

I shook my head slowly. "But… I didn't do anything."

No answer. Jesus. How long was I going to last without my eyesight? These two seem to forget I can't _see _every two seconds! A groan from the bed made me lurch and I whipped my head in the direction of the sound even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see.

"Holy crap! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelped. "You're… awake!"

I heard movement in front of me and I frowned. "Kakashi?"

"Urgg… Yama?" the voice sounded confused and lost… but it was definitely Kakashi. "Am I dreaming?" I felt my head drop and I heard someone run out of the room— probably to find a doctor.

"No Kakashi, you're not dreaming." I jumped when I felt a warm hand touch the side of my face. I didn't hear any noise from Sasuke or Naruto. Had _both_ of them left to get a doctor? "Glad to see—well, _hear _that you're finally awake though. I heard you were in a coma."

"Arg… I don't remember any of it." His tired voice responded. "What's wrong with your eyes?" I felt his hand move to touch the bandage over my left eye. I caught it. I didn't really want to think about that at that moment. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep." I said quietly. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Hmmm…" His warmth left my face and I heard him settle back down. A second later, a hand gripped my left hand and pulled me slightly forwards. I sighed, but allowed him to hold it. Might as well give him some sort of comfort.

"So… you really are here right?"

I snorted. "No, you're just dreaming."

"Oh." What was with this Kakashi? He was like a child. "Then I don't think I want to wake up."

"Kakashi…"

"Yes?"

"… just go to sleep." A few seconds later, his light breathing filled the room. I could feel my own head nodding off. Arg, whatever. I didn't even know how to get back to my own room now. I dropped my head on top of the bed beside Kakashi, still sitting in my chair.

I don't know how long I dozed, but someway or another, I ended up falling asleep.

Well.

At least I was home.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 15, 2008_


	14. 14 : What now?

**Last Chapter: **

After being kidnapped by Itachi, gaining another little brother, testing out a new jutsu against Akatsuki members (that didn't know she was in their village because Itachi had neglected to share her), getting dumped into a forest by Itachi and finally arriving home to find out she lost her vision for at least a week, she finds out Kakashi wasn't able to hunt her down because he was in a freaking coma. What a great week it turned out to be. At least the snow was still nice an fluffy.

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_So small you need to squint to see it. Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 14 – **

"_What now?"_

* * *

I could hear other people in the room I was currently in and I woke up, feeling warm. The first thing I noticed was that I was currently _on_ a bed. Alarmed, I jerked to a sitting position. Where the fuck was I _now_? I think I've had enough of waking up in unknown places.

"Awake, now are we?"

I jumped. That's when I heard laughter. I glared at nowhere. "Okay, who's laughing at the blind girl now?" I didn't recognize the laugh at all. It obviously wasn't Team 7, because if it were I would have recognized it.

"It's me." The amused voice said. "Are you so out of it that you do not recognize your own teacher's voice? I think I've yelled at you enough for that, Yama." Oh… it was Iruka.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, "Shouldn't you be at work?" I held my left hand to my temple. At least I wasn't dizzy anymore. And my fingers and toes had finally stopped tingling.

Iruka's amused voice answered, "It's half past 4 in the afternoon."

I stared at where I thought he was. Was he serious? I slept the whole day away? I flexed my right arm slightly. Still wasn't up to par quite yet. I was still getting twinges of pain up my pinky and index finger. Well, the doctor _had _said there wouldn't be any immediate effects.

Whatever. I want to sleep some more. Dropping back down on the bed, I twitched suddenly. I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Yama-hime?" I didn't have to recognize that voice to know who it was. Only one person called me that. "How're you doing?"

I nuzzled my pillow. "Fine." I mumbled. "Sleepy, tired and sore."

"Sounds like you had great sex to me."

Twitch. Ahh, I was waiting for that. The world just wasn't round without our favorite Copy-nin. I sat up again. "Kakashi?"

"The one and only."

"So you're not childish Kakashi anymore are you?" I asked curiously. I heard a snigger from the right corner of the room, followed by a thwack! That was followed by a crash and a groan. Then the whole room burst out into laughter. Except me. Simply because I had no idea what had just occurred.

I raised my hand slowly. "Please enlighten the blind one."

As the laughter died down, I heard someone sit on the bed I was currently resting on. Who was it? "That sound was Naruto getting hit with a pillow and falling against a vase of flowers." Oh. Iruka. I touched the bandage on my eyes slightly. I wondered when those bandages were getting removed?

I felt someone settle their hand on top of my head. I immediately tensed. The darkness was really starting to unnerve me. I don't think I've ever been this paranoid. "You're overreacting, Yama." It was Kakashi. I shook my head at him, his hand ruffling my hair. "I don't think so. After the past few days… I'd be more worried if I _wasn't _edgy."

"I think you need to enlighten us as to what _happened _in the past week." Kakashi's voice said tensely. Ah, so he hadn't forgotten. But of course, who could forget something like Uchiha Itachi attacking you one night? "But not now." Kakashi added. "When you're released from the hospital, Hokage-sama needs a debriefing with us."

Us. Who all as us?

A new voice joined the fray of noises the room held. I _still _didn't know who was all in the room. All I knew who were in the room from what I'd recognized so far was Naruto's, Iruka's, Genma's and Kakashi's voices.

"Umari-san." Ah, that voice I recognized. It was the doctor from last night. "I'm going to give you a once over, all right?" I nodded. Might as well let the good doctor do his work. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to leave the room while I do my work. Your chakra may interfere."

There were a mumble of voices and I heard the door slide open and slide shut. Someone else was still in the room though, besides the doctor. I could feel someone to my left. The doctor must've notices my look because he merely said, "The one you sense is Hatake-san. He's in the bed near the door."

Oh.

"You feel asleep here last night and we didn't want to move you, so we placed you in the empty bed the room had."

I nodded. "Now then. I'm going to give you a quick chakra scan. You'll feel a tingling feeling but other than that, nothing else. Tell me if something bothers you, all right?" I nodded again. I felt a hum of chakra in front of me, which made me tense slightly but I forced myself to relax. It's only the doctor, I told myself.

True to his word, all I felt was a slight tingling feeling as his chakra prodded mine slightly.

A few seconds later, he spoke again. "Well, it seems like your nervous system has recovered quite nicely. Your hand is almost healed as well. We'll change the bandages and get you a sling so you don't injure you arm by excessive movement. Your ribs, like I sad, were broken but they should be as good as new in a few days." He paused. I knew he was going to talk about my eyes next. "Umari-san, your eyes are healed completely, but do you remember what I told you last night?"

"Hai." I said. "The vision might not be there."

"Would you like to try now?"

Why not? Now was as good as a time as ever. After my consent, I felt the doctor's hands on the back of my head. After a few brief twists, the bandages fell from my eyes. Damn. I don't think it's going to work. My eyes were still closed, but if there was light in the room I should be able to see it and… I don't see it.

I opened my eyes. Nothing.

Just black.

I tried not to feel so disappointed and kind of just sat there, feeling sorry for myself. The doctor _had _said that it wouldn't return for at _least _a few days.

"Sensei?" I asked hesitantly. "You said it would take at least a few days, right?"

No answer. What? Where was he? I sent a light chakra wave through the room. Well, he was still standing there. What was wrong with him? "Um… Hello?"

"You… your eyes…"

Uh… please tell me what's wrong with my eyes now. I felt someone tug my arm and I turned my head in that direction. I think it was Kakashi. "Your sharingan's on." He said quietly. "Turn it off." What?! But… I'm not running any chakra up there buddy. I didn't _turn _it on.

"Um… I didn't turn it on, Kakashi. There's no chakra running up there right now. I don't feel any."

"But that's impossible." The doctor's voice protested. "Hold on. I'm going to run some chakra through your eyes. If there's any chakra it will be neutralized. If there isn't… my chakra shouldn't harm you in any way." I tensed again when I felt his hands lightly touching my eyelids. You better hope they do nothing, buddy.

I felt it then. His chakra, that is.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"No change."

"That's strange…" the doctor murmured. "I've never seen anything like this before. You can't see, am I right, Umari-san?"

"Not a thing."

"Hmmm…"

I blinked. "So… uh… what're you going to do about it?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**About a week later…**

I was now sitting in the Hokage's office. Or at least I think I was. After the little scenario at the hospital, the doctor had tried all he could… but to no avail. There was no change. And now, a week later, I had clearance to actually leave the damnable place, since there was really nothing else wrong with me. All I had to do was take it easy for a couple of days.

"Yama-san."

"Hokage-sama." I responded. I had my eyes opened. It was probably a little unnerving to him. Unnerving to anyone sitting in the room, anyway. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gai were in the room as well. I wasn't sure if Kakashi had gotten clearance to leave the hospital, but seeing as he was sitting there, I assumed he had done so already. He hadn't really been injured physically, after all.

"All right then. Since it seems like we've all assembled, I believe this story starts with you Yama-san." I felt myself sigh. Why did everything have to start with me? I think the Hokage even sounded exasperated _because _of that too.

"Well it started when Itachi came into the clearing and attacked Kakashi and I." I said tiredly. Sasuke grunted from his position behind me. "I _knew _he had something to do with this." He growled. I gave him a pinch, since his hand was on the back of my chair.

"Anyway, he managed to knock out Kakashi and then came after me." I paused. "Obviously I didn't win my fight because I disappeared for like… four days."

"Hmmm…" I heard the Hokage shift. I blinked again. You'd think that a blind person wouldn't need to blink as much, but… it's the same as having eyes that can see normally. I still needed to blink now and then… I just couldn't see anything.

"Where did he take you?"

I frowned slightly. "To a place called 'Amegakure.'" I heard someone let out a cough at that. "Why? Does that sound familiar? How far is it?" I asked curiously.

Kakakshi's presence shifted from across the room. "It's on the border of the fire country, west from Konoha." Ah, so in the opposite direction as the Wave country then. Who knew it was so close?

"Can you describe the place as best as you can, Yama?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. "What you remember." I paused and rolled my eyes. "I didn't hit my head; I can remember just fine, Kakashi." I heard him sigh. "Well anyway, there wasn't that much to see. The place was actually quite industrialized. The buildings there are quite tall and well worked on. Lots of metal tubs and twists and stuff like that. I think there was a statue of a man's face too… really creepy. I was in a tower." I blinked. "A tower that was apparently protected by several barriers."

"Did you sense them?"

"No, Itachi told me."

Silence.

I sighed again. "Just let me tell my story and you'll understand later on, all right?"

"Oi." Sasuke prodded my back. "What's that?" I turned my head. What was what? I can't see anything, you baka. I felt his hand circling my right shoulder. There was a clink and I felt him remove something from underneath my sleeve. There was a collective silence around the room.

When I heard the Hokage's voice again, it was stern. "Yama." I blinked. He hadn't added the honorific. Oh crap, what did I do now? "Do you know where your forehead protector is?"

I answered immediately. "Good question. I think I lost it during the conflict at the Memorial." I heard a light sigh from someone.

"This isn't hers." Sasuke's voice said coldly. "I found her forehead protector. It's in my room at home."

I reached back and touched Sasuke's hand. So he had taken a forehead protector from my arm then? How did it get there? I don't remember putting one on at all. I touched the metal. Well it was a Leaf forehead protector… with a… I frowned when I felt a horizontal slash running down the middle.

What the…

I hadn't noticed, but the group had continued talking without me.

"Are you saying he somehow got back into the village between the time Yama arrived back here and now?" Kakashi demanded.

"That is exactly what I am saying." The Hokage's voice said simply. "We also found this on her bed when the nurses checked in on Yama-san during the night shift." I felt myself brighten. Did that mean someone… Itachi? Had he visited? Did that mean he was okay? I had been worrying about him now and then. Despite his actions, he was still my brother. He had still helped me escape and he had risked his life for it.

"Why that's—" Gai's voice sounded startled.

"… an Akatsuki cloak." Kakashi's voice ended harshly. "Yes." Sarutobi said wearily. "He came in and out without us even knowing. Yama-san, I believe you need to keep us out of the dark and continue your report."

"Hai." I responded. "Um… It turns out Itachi took me the Amegakure without informing the rest of his… group." I hesitated. "I was unconscious for four days. When I woke I was in one of the rooms in the towers. When I tried to explore…" I winced at my next sentence. "I met someone called Orochimaru."

I think this startled three of the four people in the room. Sasuke wouldn't know who that was yet. I'm pretty sure the others knew though.

When the Hokage spoke again, his voice was strained. "Did you find out why he was there?"

I shook my head. "Iie. All I found out that he isn't allied with them. Itachi's reaction about Orochimaru being there wasn't all that… friendly." I shifted in my chair. "When… we returned into the tower Itachi said I had to leave. He teleported me out of the tower and we met a pair of Akatsuki members."

"Is that where you got your injuries from?" Kakashi asked curiously. I tilted my head slightly. "Yes. Although I was injured mostly due to my own fault. I don't know how he did it, but Itachi managed to transport me to a forest. That's where Gai's team found me."

"Hai, we were patrolling the east border when we came across Umari-san, who was soaked to the bone." I heard Gai confirm. "We brought her back immediately."

"Hmm. Thank you Gai." The Hokage said. "Gai, it may be too late already, but perhaps you should go see if your team will keep quiet about the matter about _Umari_-san and her… eyes."

"Immediately, Hokage-sama." Gai's chakra disappeared.

I heard Sarutobi clear his throat noisily. "Now then. Yama-san. Anything else you need to tell us?" I winced. I knew they would notice. It may be a few things… but I thought it would be better if I had hid it.

"Well…" I started slowly. "The incident when I used my sharingan while Kakashi had used his, causing me to black out and see… things happened again. This time with Itachi." I felt Sasuke tighten his grip on my shoulder.

"Ma…" Kakashi started. "We haven't had time to go through the scrolls yet. Perhaps now, when things have started to settle down would be a good time."

"Good idea, Kakashi. I think that all the matters then are therefore discussed?" If anything, I think the Hokage sounded like he couldn't wait for us to get done.

Oh wait. No, we're not done yet. What about my eyes!? I raised my hand patiently.

"Ah, yes, the matter about your eyes…"

Yes? I leaned forwards on my chair expectantly.

"… is unknown."

…

What.

"Sasuke, have you found about anything that could cause her eyes to be activated without usage of chakra?"

"Iie, Hokage-sama. There has never been a case like this when I checked through our clan's medical files." Sasuke said slowly. Oh, and when had he done that? Then what was I supposed to do? Well actually it didn't actually affect me or anything—I couldn't see my eyes anyway. I think I was more worried about the rest of the villagers' reactions.

"Should I—?" I made a covering up motion with my hands towards my eyes.

"No. I'm pretty sure that by now the news of the lone traveler turning out to be a Uchiha has long been spread." Sarutobi said wryly. "The elders will have found out by now as well…" he murmured quietly. I frowned. He said that like it was a bad thing. Was there something I should know? "Sasuke? I would like for you to leave the room please. I have something I need to discuss with your sister alone. You leave too, Kakashi." I distinctly smelt smoke. Was the Hokage smoking his pipe again?

"Hai." I felt Kakashi's chakra signature move towards the door. Sasuke did not follow. I twisted my arm back and gave him a push. "Get going, I'll be there in a few seconds."

When the door closed behind then, I turned my unseeing gaze towards where the Hokage's chakra was originating from. "Yama." He paused. "You have heard of the Uchiha massacre that occurred some years ago, yes?" Who didn't? "I did not want to tell you this unless absolutely necessary. Sasuke will probably never know…" he ended quietly.

Oh god… no more bad news… please.

"I need to tell you because you may be subjected to… certain behaviors once you being known as a Uchiha travels throughout the nation." I tensed. What did he mean? What difference did it make, since there were already Uchiha's alive?

"The annihilation of the Uchiha clan was no mistake."

Silence.

"… what?" I whispered. Hadn't Itachi said something similar? Hadn't he said it was… a mission?

I bit my lip. What was the Hokage trying to tell me?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"You're lying." I said bluntly. That wasn't possible. There was no way that… no way that Konoha would do something so horrible. It was absolutely impossible. I clenched my fists when I heard Sarutobi sigh. "Yama. I would not lie about such a matter."

Somewhere, deep inside I knew the old man was telling the truth. But I didn't want to accept it. What would have happened if I would have never known? What if Sasuke actually managed to go and—

I stared blankly at nothing in horror. "Sasuke… you won't tell him, will you?" I said quietly. It wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement. Oh my god. Sasuke would never know… and he would go and…

The Uchiha Clan had been destroyed because the elders had feared the destruction of Konoha. Somehow it had leaked that the nine-tailed fox demon had been controlled by a Uchiha. And if something like the Kyuubi was released onto Konoha once again… would it be destroyed? One thing leading to another and…

I rubbed my temple in irritation. Civil wars… Uchiha's holding a coup d'état… Annihilation. Fuck. I think this was too much to take in.

"So…" I said emotionlessly. "You're saying that the elders may want to take my life?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I demanded. I clapped my hands over my mouth. Up until then we had been talking pretty damn quietly. What if someone had been eavesdropping?

"You have no need to worry about eavesdroppers, Yama." Sarutobi's kind voice cut through my paranoid thoughts. "I've used a specialty team to construct a sound barrier around this room. No one will hear anything."

"Okay… then why? Why should it matter now? Why wouldn't they be worrying about Sasuke or Itachi?"

"Sasuke they do worry about. But at the moment he is under my protection. They will not touch him while I hold control of Konoha." He sounded so tired. "But you… you I may not be able to protect as much. Do you know anything about your clan, Yama?"

I shook my head. "We haven't had time to get through many scrolls yet… and Sasuke hasn't told me all that much."

"The _sharingan _is inherited through maternal genes." I blinked. "Only the females pass on the sharingan, Yama. You are the last female of the Uchiha clan."

Well goodie. This just fucks up my life now.

I _said _no more bad news, damn it!

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Okay… let's see. We'll start from the top, shall we? I need to get my thoughts into order… I decided to settle into a bench, a little ways away from where Sasuke and Naruto had decided to spar. I could already hear them starting to argue. Sakura sat quietly beside me. I assumed that she was reading a book, because she had requested to stop at the library before we headed towards the training grounds. Technically I could've been at home. But I didn't want to be alone. There was no training with Iruka—for obvious reasons, and the house was too… quiet.

Kakashi was in a meet with the Hokage. I didn't know what. All I knew was that they didn't want me to know. Sasuke was a little sore after being kicked out of the room too. I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't. It would change him a lot, I think. I don't know if it would be a change for the good or the better. Which is why I wasn't telling him. That and because the Hokage made me swear not to tell him.

'_Taka.' _I thought tiredly. _'You there?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Is it true? What he said?' _

I heard Taka sigh. _'Yes. All of it_.' I let myself tumble sideways and lay back against the bench, ignoring Sakura's concerned voice. Closing my eyes and covering them with my arm, I hooked one leg under the other.

What a fucked up universe.

And it all started because of stupid revenge. It was a little unnerving, for the Hokage to reveal such history to me. I've never actually learned anything about history of this world. I had merely assumed that the villages had always been like this. That was not the case.

About 80 years ago there hadn't been hidden villages like this. It had been merely clans fighting for land and power. The two strongest… were the Uchiha and the Senju clan. The warring slowed after the two clans signed a truce. But the leader of the Uchiha did not want that truce— he merely gave his clan what they wanted. The first Hokage had been a Senju person as well. That was as to no surprise, since the clan was one of the strongest.

I shifted my arm and tried to ignore the clashing of metal and explosions.

And of course, the damn Uchiha being a Uchiha decided he wanted revenge. He came back and challenged Konohagakure. It was evident that he had lost, since everything returned to normal and a second Hokage emerged—the first Hokage's little brother.

Then shit just went downhill from there. The Uchiha clan had been given the position as the village's police force. That seemed pretty good to me until Sarutobi revealed that the position was merely so the higher ranks of Konoha could keep an eye on them. So no new traitors would appear.

But the Uchiha clan had noticed.

And then the nine-tailed fox demon attacked Konoha. The beast that could only be controlled by the sharingan. Guess who the old farts that controlled Konoha suspected? A Uchiha.

Some people may say the Uchiha clan brought about their own destruction. But I disagree. After the Kyuubi attacks the Uchiha clan was segregated from the village and discriminated. Wasn't it obvious that they were going to fight back soon or later? Didn't Konoha cause it after all? And you know what's funny? It turns out the Kyuubi wasn't even controlled. It was merely a natural disaster. No Uchiha had been involved after all.

And when the Coup d'état was planned… Itachi acted as a spy… for both sides. I wish I would've acted more considerate to Itachi now. How must that have been? To choose between the village he loved and his clan? I think I could cry.

Why was he subjected to make such a choice? His mission… was to annihilate the whole clan. And that's what he did. Sarutobi told me it was a necessary sacrifice. I don't know what to think. He had also told me that if the Coup d'état had gone on as planned… there would be another war.

I want to see Itachi. Was he okay? Did he… get away all right? Maybe Taka would know.

'_Taka?' _No answer. Damn. Where was he now?

"Yama-san?" I jerked my arm off of my eyes. "Are you all right?" I managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're… crying."

My hand came up to touch my eyes. I was. I turned away from Sakura and attempted to wipe the tears away. I hadn't even noticed. Well now I know the answer to whether or not blind people can cry. I think all this is too much for me to handle.

I stood up. "I'm… going to go for a walk." I said quietly. I heard Sakura jump up. "I'll come with you." I held up my hands and managed to smile. "No, its okay, I'll be fine on my own."

Sakura gripped my left hand. "But your eyes…" At her sentence, I raised my hand to touch my right eyelid. "I'll be fine. Iruka-sensei has been directing me on moving without my eyesight." I said quietly. "Really, I will. Tell the two brats I'm going for a bit, all right?"

"Okay…" she still sounded a little bit hesitant, but let my arm go.

It's true though. Iruka had shown me. Detecting chakra signatures was one way— but that was only if I was trying not to walk into living things that actually let off chakra. I also learned how to send out a small wave (or pulse, if you want to refer to it as such) of chakra to detect other objects. I was a little confused on how it worked, but I kind of got it down pat… Even if chakra leaves your body, it's still your chakra. You will feel it. When chakra hits something away from your body, you can feel that collision.

Hearing my feet crunching against the hard snow, I sent out another wave of chakra. I think I've found a path. Well… I _think_. I sensed the trees on either side but nothing in front of me, so I assumed that it was a path.

The Hokage had also told me that my blind state may help me. I was a little skeptical at first but now that I think about it, if my sharingan is damaged, I can't pass it on through my genes now, can I? And since the advisors might be after the fact that I can pass it on… but since I'm blind and I can't— hopefully they wouldn't worry about it. Sarutobi had said he would keep the fact that it could be temporary under wraps, since it was considered 'patient confidentiality.'

I kicked the snow on the ground a bit, feeling frustrated and extremely bored. Nothing to do. Hum. Nothing to do...

Well, Konoha certainly seemed different after the week I had been gone. Sakura had told me the trees had lost their leaves and snow covered virtually everything. It was a little strange, because I never imagined that Konoha would get a snow season. It was a little sad that I couldn't see anything actually, since I wanted to see the place. How did people dress? How many people were actually out? That kind of thing.

I, myself, had on a one-layer casual kimono, but also a parka over top. I had no idea what color. Sasuke had shoved it into my hands earlier this morning. Don't ask me where he got it.

I turned my head back slightly, knowing that there were Anbu following me. I couldn't sense where they were, but I had the distinct feeling that I was being watched. I don't know if it was under the Hokage's orders or if it was under _other people's _orders that I was being watched. Sarutobi had warned me it would happen though.

Besides, wouldn't it suck to be an Anbu? Well, not in rank-wise, but more... stamina wise. Imagine how much time and energy they had to put in for their job...

I stilled when I heard shouting behind me.

Tensing I sent out a wave of chakra behind me. It was Sasuke. Well, it was his chakra signature anyway. I frowned. Hadn't he been sparring like… two seconds ago? When I turned my head back to the front, I froze and jerked to a full tilt stop. Something was even more wrong.

Wha-?

I could sense more chakra signatures in front of me. And… it made me very uneasy. It was Naruto's… and Sasuke's. What the fuck? Weren't they both like sparring 2 seconds ago?

Wait a second...

If Sasuke was in front...

Then who behind me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Something was either very wrong with the situation or my senses, because both signatures felt like Sasuke's. Was that even possible? Shadow clone maybe?

Could it be the Akatsuki? Already on my tail? Or... was it that the Sasuke behind me the real one and the Sasuke in front fake?

As they both neared, I braced myself for a barrage of voices.

And like I thought, at the same time I heard them burst into a unison of sentences, "Who are you?! You're a fake!"

I heard the Sasuke in front speak. "Yama... come over here." I hesitantly took a step, before I was stopped by the other one. He was gripping my arm tightly.

"No... Stay here..."

Wha...? Which one was real?! There had to be some way to figure this out.

That's when someone teleported beside me. A foreign signature.

"Yama-san... would you like for us to step in?" I frowned. Who was it? "I am a part of the Anbu division that Hokage-sama has assigned to watch you." Ahh. So the Anbu trailing me were sent by the Hokage then? Or under the 'pretense' that it was the Hokage?

I offered a small smile."It doesn't really matter. It's not like… it's life-threatening or anything, right?" I finished hesitantly, rather unsure. I heard the Anbu snort, "We are already informed of who it is," My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really?"

"I assure you, Yama-san, if it was someone that would be a danger to you, we wouldn't have allowed them to come so close to you," I let out a small sigh of relief. Well, I'm glad that was over. It was a little strange, since both of them had the same chakra signature.

"Well then," I admitted, "Why don't we just see how it turns out?" The Anbu's presence disappeared again.

I merely crossed my arms. "Well? You heard him... work it out."

The Sasuke who had been behind me (let's just call him Sasuke 1 for the sake of lowering the confusion, shall we?) spoke. "Hn. I don't need to deal with a fake like him." I frowned.

Sasuke 2 (the one in front) replied with another, "Hn." Remember when I said I didn't have the dictionary to Sasuke's Hn's? Perhaps they were communicating by Sasuke's Hn's.

"Che..." Sasuke 1 snorted.

"Yama-nee-chan..." Sasuke 2 mumbled, "You sort it out."

"Are you the fake one?" I responded in a bored tone. Really. I could be halfway on my walk by now. Damn stupid Sasukes'.

I heard him sputter, "W... what?!" I shrugged in reply.

"What makes you think that??" he grumbled. Sasuke 1 laughed. I stopped. Sasuke doesn't laugh. Sasuke will occasionally 'snicker.' But he will never laugh.

"Okay... maybe you're the fake one..." I muttered. Silence. And then I heard a low growl and exasperated sigh.

"Make up your mind!" Sasuke 2 growled.

I threw up my hands helplessly, "Well, one minute you're calling me 'Yama-nee-chan', which you _hardly... _wait... _yea_, hardly ever call me! Whenever you call me, it's usually Yama-nee. And then the next minute this guy over here is laughing! Since when does the real Sasuke laugh?" I demanded.

"Since he met you," Naruto's voice blurted out suddenly. I jerked my head up. "That reminds me, weren't you and Sasuke sparring earlier?" I asked suspiciously. I heard Naruto shuffle his feet. "Eto…"

"We _were_." Sasuke 1 snapped behind me. "But Sakura told me you went for a walk and I followed. The dobe's still training back there." Oh. _Oh_. Well then, that would mean—

"Well—" I started. The next few things happened in like three seconds. I felt a Sasuke 2's chakra alter slightly. Immediately suspicious, I took a step back and prepared to— "Wahh!" I yelped as I felt an a hand grab my shoulder and—

POOF!

I began to cough, where had all this fucking smoke come from? The hand that had gripped me was gone and I was left to flounder around blindly. Where the hell was I? I blinked again and hesitantly took a step forwards...

... only to have someone grasp my waist firmly and pull me back.

"You want to get yourself killed?" A voice hissed softly. Startled, I sent a roundabout wave of chakra out. In front of me was ground… and then nothing. I gaped. Had I been about to walk off a cliff?! On another note, who the fuck just accosted me?

Impulsively, I spun and slammed a handful of chakra into his shoulder. He went stumbling back and I heard him curse. As I prepared myself to throw out another jutsu and escape I heard him call at me. "Oi! Wait!" I stopped.

Cocking my head, I hesitantly called back. "Kakashi?"

"Yes." I heard him wince in pain. "Did you have to hit to hard?" I glared at his chakra signature. "You should know very well what happens when you kidnap someone who's just undergone _an entire week _of life-threatening scenarios."

"Hai, hai. Gomen nasai."

There was a moment of silence before I realized that maybe now would be a good time to settle our little dispute we'd had before it was interrupted.

"I-"

"You-"

Unfortunately, it looked like he had something to say as well.

"You first..." he mumbled. I raised my hands, shaking my head.

"No! No, you first, I insist," I insisted, placing a nervous smile on my face, "Yours is probably more important."

"What I wanted to say was... eh... ahem..." he floundered as I continued to wait patiently. I couldn't see his reactions, but his voice told it all. "Uh..." I heard him hesitate again. "Nice view, isn't it?" he covered lamely.

I rolled my unseeing eyes. "Probably. I can't see it."

Kakashi cleared his throat carefully and laughed sheepishy. "I suppose not… Too bad you can't see it." His voice turned wistful. "A friend showed it to me..." He said quietly. Carefully letting out a wave of chakra, I found that there were trees behind us. I made my way over and sat down, leaning against one of the tree trunks. The cliff ledge wasn't that small at all, now that I actually calmed down and used my chakra to probe around a bit.

"You've gotten used to moving around without your eyes." I heard Kakashi comment.

I nodded in respond. "Kind of. It's still a little… unnerving to see nothing but black…" I broke off. It hadn't been easy the first few days. I don't think this little detour to this world was helping my emotional state. Before I arrived I could count the number of times I had cried on one hand (not including when I was a baby—that doesn't count). But now… there were an unbelievable amount of times I've damn near broken down.

There were times when I hid from everyone in the hospital in some dark closet somewhere just to brood. Despite the doctor's reasoning's and reassurances that my vision would come back, I think somewhere along the way I was starting to lose hope. I remember the first few days I had flat out refused to learn how to move without my eyes. I didn't want to learn it. I guess learning how to would only promote the fact that, yes, I no longer had my sight.

Makes me wish I had actually appreciated those damn eyes earlier.

I think I'm all right now. There were times when I slamming my head against the wall in hopes that the stupid hit would jar my vision back… but I think all I would end up with was a headache. Maybe even a concussion.

"... This friend?" I whispered hesitantly. I didn't really want to ask, but it seemed... like something I wanted to know. I pulled my knees closer to my body and wrapped my arms around them. My butt was getting cold but whatever.

"… he's gone." Kakashi muttered. I felt his signature step out further away from me. The atmosphere dampened slightly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, "It was wrong of me to pry..." We all had our dark pasts. Now I had a new damn one too. I scowled at nothing. I don't even think Kakashi knew the truth about the Uchiha clan.

"No..." Kakashi spoke softly. "It's okay. You didn't know," I swallowed. For a few seconds, I contemplated on whether or not to pursue the matter. Curiosity won over.

"What happened?" I asked softly, tensely. "You don't have to answer that," I added quickly.

"But I want to tell you," My eyebrows rose at his quick reply.

He _wanted_ to tell me? So now he trusted me enough to tell me about his past... I wonder how many people in this village knew about this past of his.

"But..." I said hesitantly.

I heard him snort at me. "I'm only offering this once." he said grimly. I winced at his snippy tone and nodded.

I heard him approach and sink into the snow beside me.

"It was a long time ago actually - but I can still remember it as clearly as if it only just happened yesterday..." He paused. "His name was Obito."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_"But... Obito!" Kakashi growled, "We need to keep moving!!"_

_Obito gaped, pushing his forehead protector up, "What?! What about Rin? You'd give up a companion who's been with you through thick and thin for a mere assumption?! When you or I get hurt, Rin is always there to cure us and sometimes save our lives! Without her, both you and I would have died a long time ago!"_

_Kakashi quietly replied, "That... that was just her duty,"_

_"I hate you!"_

_Kakashi showed no signs of retaliation, "Whether you hate me or not, I am your team leader, you have to listen to my commands, that is a rule. It is your duty."_

_Obito snorted. "Fuck duty! So! You're not going to rescue her? Even after all she's done for you? Even though we've been to hell and back together?!"_

_"You can't let emotions get ahead of your duty; on a mission like this," Kakashi muttered, "The only thing that can help Shinobi in their missions are tools... Emotions are unnecessary."_

_Obito snorted, "That's it! You don't like me and I don't like you, I'm glad we got that clear now. We were two complete mixtures that ran together, like oil and water. If you aren't going to go rescue her, I will!"_

_"You don't understand!" Kakashi snarled, "You don't know what happens to shinobi who break the rules!" He glared at a rock, refusing to look at his 'comrade,' his partner._

_"I thought White Fang was a great hero..." Obito muttered. Kakashi's eyes widened._

_Obito growled in reply, "I don't care. I know, it's true that Shinobi who break the rules are regarded and known as trash... but you know what?"_

_"..."_

_"... Those who don't cherish their comrades are worse than trash! Since either way I'm going to be considered trash, I'd rather break all the rules! Rules are made to be broken!" Obito snapped, "If that's not the right way of the Shinobi, then I'll smash the right way and make my own way!"_

_Kakashi watched in disbelief was his teammate disappeared over the rocks, hot on the trail of the people who had kidnapped Rin, their third and last teammate._

_Kakashi felt his fists clench as his eyes wrenched closed. Yondaime had left him in charge this time and all he did was let them down... _

_**'I thought White Fang was a great hero...'**_

_**'Those who don't cherish their comrades are worse than trash!'**_

_Eyes whipping open, he leapt forwards without hesitation, and sped after Obito._

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_Obito crawled carefully to the edge of the clearing. He could see his teammate against a tree, being interrogated by two enemy ninjas._

_"Okay!" He rubbed his hands together, "Let's go!!"_

_A voice beside him spoke up, "Let's go where?"_

_Obito whipped his head to the side, "?!" He gaped, "Ka-"_

_Kakashi snorted, "Well? I couldn't let a crybaby like you do it alone, could I? Let's go!"_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_"Obito!!" Rin cried out as Kakashi just managed to pull her out in time. Both ninjas watched in absolute horror as the enemy's jutsu rained huge boulders over their fallen teammate._

_"Damnit!" Kakashi swore, surging forwards when the rocks had finally stopped._

_They were both now staring at a half covered Obito. He was covered in blood, and he coughed weakly._

_Rin dropped to his side, sobbing softly, "Obito!!"_

_"Rin," Obito offered a small smile, fighting back a series of coughs, "... don't worry about me anymore... Go with Kakashi... go back to -" He let out a dry cough, "Ko... Konoha..."_

_"Obito-kun!" Rin cried again, "It's okay! We can get you out! You'll be fine; please... please... don't talk like -"_

_"Sh... Rin. I need... to... talk to Ka... Kakashi..."_

_Kakashi edged closer and Obito laid his left eye on him. "Kakashi."_

_"Obito..." Kakashi whispered softly. He couldn't believe it. They had made it! They had rescued Rin… and now... this... He slammed his fist against the side of the boulder that crushed Obito, cursing wildly. It was his fault! He had caused Obito to get in the way of the technique. If Kakashi hadn't..._

_"Don't fret about this, Hatake... Just remember... remember what I told you..." Suddenly Obito let out a small sigh, "I never did give you your birthday present, did I?"_

_Kakashi blanched. At a time like this he was thinking of something like that?_

_"Obito... I -" Obito glanced one at Rin then returned his gaze to Kakashi._

_"Here... I offer you this, Hatake Kakashi. My gift to you,"_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Kakashi.." I whispered softly. I could only imagine what he had been through. In a way, he kind of reminded me of Itachi. I don't know how, but he did.

"It's okay..." Kakashi said gruffly, "It's been a long time now. I should really forget about the past."

I let out a small laugh, "The past isn't meant to be forgotten, Kakashi. The past is like memories. Memories are past-times, too, aren't they? What would you do without memories?"

"I've never really looked at it that way before..." he answered quietly.

"Well!" I grinned "That's call looking on the brighter side of things. I see the cup as half-full, not half-empty," I gave him a deadpanned look, "... unlike some people."

There was a moment of silence. "Are you implying that I am a very negative person?"

I shrugged coyly, "... Maybe." I let out a shriek when I felt him jab his finger into my side. Coughing, I let out a laugh. "Hey! Ribs!" I let out another cough. I stopped, smirking, "Wait... in that story of yours... your father was nicknamed _White_ _Fang_? Does that mean he had white hair?" I stared conspicuously in his direction. "Does that mean you have white hair too? Ehh... how old are you?" Well, that obviously shot my observations down. I had always thought that he had silver hair. Or maybe I just said that because 'silver' sounds cooler.

I paused, I knew from experience (in my own world), that Kakashi was 26 but hey, who knows?

I felt his glare. "Are you now implying that I'm old??"

"Well... it _is_ white hair... right?" Allowing my face to twist into an impish smile, I reached over his shoulder and fiddled with a lock of his hair. Damn. What girls wouldn't give for this kind of texture! His hair was soft!

"_No_. It's _silver _hair," his voice retorted.

"Then why is it called 'White Fang'?"

"Hmm."

"Anyway," I said, leaning forwards slightly. "Just how far are we from where we were?"

Kakashi let out a chuckle, "We're on a cliff right above where we just were. Your little brother's still wandering around helplessly down below." I managed a snort. Sasuke? Wandering around hopelessly? I sure as hell hope not. Although it _would_ be a funny scenario… one that I cannot witness at this time.

"I feel sorry for Naruto." I tilted my head at his comment. "And the poor butterfly Sasuke's glaring at." Kakashi added. I laughed. Not a chuckle, a _real _laugh. It feels like I haven't actually laughed for a very long time. I guess it's been a horrible week… after all. I had kept telling myself it wasn't so bad… because I had met Itachi. And I had learned that he wasn't the cold-blooded murderer everyone made him out to be. I sighed. If only Sasuke knew that. But I didn't know how he would accept it. He's only hated him for… years.

"You know - Naruto is right." I stopped, and waited patiently for the rest of Kakashi's explanation, "About Sasuke smiling and being more social - I mean," Kakashi corrected, "He's not brooding as much anymore."

"Yes, I realize that." I replied. I frowned. Why were they telling me all of this? Were they trying to tell me something? "And when Uchiha Itachi took you away..."

Oh. _Oh_.

So that was what this was about.

"It's okay, Kakashi. Itachi's not going to hurt me." I said in amusement. In an attempt to lighten the mood, I joked, "And I bet you're just saying this because _you_ yourself was worried, weren't you?"

Silence. I frowned.

"I _was_ worried." I felt myself flush. Opps. Of course he was worried. Why wouldn't he be?

"I know you were." I said finally. I leaned my head back against the tree. Something inside of me was happy that he had worried. Another part was a little angry that I had made him worried for me. I wished that I could see him. I missed looking into his eye. Or watching his back. Do you know what I've realized? Kakashi has one hot back. I don't know why I think that. Maybe it's his hair… maybe it's his back… hell I don't know. I'm just fascinated with it. Perhaps I'll tell you the rest someday.

"Why were you dressed up as Sasuke... er... let me rephrase that. Why were you _disguised_ as Sasuke?"

"Nothing better to do," Kakashi replied.

"The Anbu that were following me knew it was you."

Kakashi chuckled. "Of course. They _are_ Anbu, after all... However, if I didn't want them to know it was me, they wouldn't have known anyway," I snorted. Arrogant ass.

"I thought you once were one, too." Oh crap. I shouldn't have said that. They don't know about me knowing the events of their world. I quickly made up an excuse. "Itachi told me."

I heard Kakashi shift. "I see." I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. I decided a change in subject would be good.

"At least things aren't so awkward between us anymore..." I muttered softly. To my utter surprise, he had heard me.

"You were the one that made it awkward," I stared at where he was. Maybe he'll get unnerved by my eyes. Muahahaha! I don't ever remember making it awkward!

"What?!"

"You were! If you didn't always become all… weird around me, I wouldn't have to... well... you know..." he stuttered, breaking off, "... Forget it."

…

What?

"No, no, no," I sat up straight, interested in what he had to say, "What? What wouldn't you have to do?" He shook his head, refusing to answer. "Answer me!"

Silence.

"Please?!"

"... No."

"..." I deadpanned, "Why not?" I sighed, but brightened when I thought of a bribe, "What if I tell you what's going on between Genma and I?" I added mischievously.

Kakashi perked up, "What? What's going between you and Shiranui?"

Ha. Got you now. "... Nothing. Forget it."

"What? Tell me!" Kakashi grumbled, "Fine! If I tell you something that I'll _know_ you want to know, will you tell me?" Something I'd want to know?

"... What is that something?"

"Something you want to know..." Mmm... What do I have to lose?

I nodded. Inwardly... Hook, line and sinker.

"What I wanted to say was -"

"Kakashi-san!" I shot up when an unfamiliar chakra popped out of nowhere. Anbu? I think.

"Hai?" I heard Kakashi stand up, "What is it?"

"Something's… happened. Hokage-sama requires all the Jounins to be present immediately," the Anbu said sternly. "I will escort Umari-san to her home."

"But–" I was cut off.

"Yama-chan," Kakashi patted me on the head, "We'll have to pick up on this another time," Without as much as another good bye, his chakra disappeared. Disappointed, I inwardly cursed the Anbu and his bad timing. I was about to find out something I wanted to know!

"Yama-san?"

"Yes..." I grounded out. He sounded rather amused.

"I will escort you back now."

"Fine, fine..."

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 16, 2008_


	15. 15 : Opening the doors

**Notes: **Valentine's Day Special! Enjoy! Sap? Check. Fluff? Check. Read on!

Yama's sharingan is available to be seen at the following link: (Yeah, I'm aware the eyes are switched around)

**http : / / www . geocities . com / xoxsilverdragonxox / AGNY / Yama . html**

And for those of you wondering how Yama got her sharingan... seeing as her mother as she knows it is a 'non-uchiha' and her father is Uchiha Fugaku, you'll find out later on when we get to the Momiji no Kyudan arc. It's revealed in there.

**Last Chapter: **

Yama's return to Konoha didn't make so much of a fuss after all. Which isn't to any surprise, since she did exactly _go _all out and make friends. Now, after recovering it turns out her rash decision on jutsu's cost her, her eyesight. And why is her sharingan active when she's using no chakra? And what's with the conspiracy about the Uchiha clan and Konoha? There's more than meets the eye in this world… It's time to hit those books soon, Yama!

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_You'll see it once you get to it. Just a small snippet. Nothing that would send you little buggers (homophobes) running off screaming in disgust. :3 In other words, there's no kissing, no hand holding involved. You can think of it as a friendship, if you so choose. Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 15 – **

"_Opening the doors"_

* * *

Drip. Drip.

Gloomily, I stared out the window, staring outside blankly. I could hear the snow. The snow was coming down rather hard, pelting at the window and slamming against the concrete floor outside. It was pretty much... hail, I suppose. I could hear the trees outside groaning and creaking with discomfort.

I sighed for the umpteenth time and tried not to go crazy. I had been sitting inside for the past 2 hours, with nothing to do. The day had started off really nice— it had been sunny, I can tell you that. I had felt its warmth while sitting by the window that morning. That's when Sasuke burst my little bubble and said clouds were coming in from the east.

And then hail came down.

And trust me, standing outside in the rain? That's fine... but in hail? Not such a good idea.

'I like rain better...' I thought unhappily. I stood up suddenly, before meandering on up the stairs after a brief check to make sure I wouldn't trip over anything. I had gotten used to not using my eyes now. But once in a while Naruto thought it would be funny to try and get me to fall. Feeling my way along the walls, I reached the first door on the left and walked past it— Sasuke's room. I entered the second room on the right.

Standing there for a bit, I sighed again. What the heck should I do? I couldn't even do all that much… I'd watch TV, but… uh… you kind of need eyesight to do that. I cocked my head slightly. There was no more pounding. Had the hail stopped? I made my way towards the window and opened it. Yep, it had stopped.

It was about time too. I had been awake since 6:00 A.M. (Which conveniently, was what my alarm had been set to for some reason) And that was mainly because I couldn't sleep with the hail banging on the roof all night. How Sasuke slept through it, or how_ anyone_ slept through it was a miracle.

It was also because I had a bad dream. It was one of _those _dreams. Those dreams simply meant dreams that detailed memories. Memories of back when I used to lived in Konoha as a kid. Memories of… everything. Memories of knowing things I _shouldn't_ know. Like knowing how Orochimaru was going to be launching an attack during the Chuunin exams. Stuff like knowing how Sasuke would—

You know what? I'll just stop thinking now.

Since the hail stopped, maybe that means that Sasuke would be able to meet with his other team members now. Yea, just Sasuke. Usually I'd be going to train with Iruka by now… but things were a little weird after we had returned from the Wave country. First, it was because I had ended up with the sharingan; therefore the Hokage thought it woul be better for Kakashi to train me. We had done that, but I had also still trained with Iruka… because I liked training with him. Secondly, I hadn't been able to train for a week and a half because of the injuries I had obtained from my little detour through Amegakure.

So nowadays I ended up not doing anything. Sometimes I usually ended up going with Sasuke now and then to just meet his team. On the days I didn't I usually just stayed cooped up inside until someone came to drag me out. Usually Naruto or Sakura came to drag me out. Sometimes Kakashi did too.

And of course… I wandered outside whenever I felt lonely. Sasuke's house tended to do that to you. I don't really know why. It just wasn't… cozy enough maybe.

I threw my hands up into the air, "God! Is there _anything_ I can do??"

Hearing a disgruntled noise behind me, I turned around and sensed Sasuke. Had I woken him? Opps. I had forgotten that he was sleeping... still... Yes. Sleeping. It was about 8:00 A.M. No, Sasuke wasn't a morning person, trust me, I know that.

Why was he usually the first person that arrived at the bridge? Well... considering his Team… There was Naruto... bah, what's to explain? The kid thought anything before 12 PM (that's when the ramen stand opens, remember?) was early!

And of course, it drifts down to Sakura, well, she's up early, that's definitely true, but imagine the time she takes to get her hair perfect, clothing perfect, and make-up perfect, just for the day. Or maybe that's just what I think. For all I could know, she probably refuses to get up in the morning because it tears her away from those _'lovely' _dreams of hers...

And... Last but not least... there's Kakashi. Pffft. What's to say about him? I can say no more.

_'Lost on the road of life...'_ Yeah. What an excuse... I paused. I wonder why he really is late every morning. He doesn't sleep in... I know that... I've been to his house a few times to check on him when he got _too_ late. All that I met with was an empty house with the only living thing being plants. Or sometimes I would bump into his roommates - Gai and Genma.

So, now it all comes back to Sasuke. So, can you see why he's not a morning person?

"Sorry, Sasuke." I murmured, reaching out and ruffling his hair. I felt his hands push me away and I didn't needs eyesight to know he was glaring at me. I raised my hands in a surrendering motion. "What? It's already messed up." I grinned and ruffled his hair again, earning a glare. I briefly wondered what level the glare was at. Yes. Sasuke's glares have been awarded with Yama's judging on the level of coldness. And you can sense them without eyesight too! I had thought of the scoring system waaay back when we were in the Wave country.

Level 1 was something between the cross of a glare and a smirk. In other words, his mouth was twitched up into a smirk but his eyes were narrowed and cold.

Level 2 was a regular glare.

Level 3 was a regular glare again with ice cold eyes. Level 2 only had narrowed eyes.

Level 4 has all the attributes of level 3 plus the visible movement of a vein twitching.

Level 5 has all the attributes of level 4 with clenched fists and gaze that could burn a hold through you.

Level 6. I haven't seen this one face to face yet. I was usually gone as soon as I saw the signs of the Glare level 6 approaching. Signs like a vein twitching madly as well as the change in Sasuke's aura. It's hard to describe but trust me, once you feel this aura; you'll know when to run. Besides, I would say it's a good thing to run, considering the amount of destruction that usually followed after a Level 6 glare. There haven't been any recordings of a Level 7 or up glare though. I think I'm glad for that. And when the day comes when that high level of a glare is measured, I hope I'm far, far, _far _away.

I heard Sasuke make an irritated noise in the back of his throat, before I heard him move into the hall. A few seconds later, water was heard running. He was taking a shower.

I shrugged indifferently and trudged down the stairs. It seems that all I had been doing lately was going up and down these stairs, finding nothing better to do. Oh well, more exercise for me. I might as well make something for him to eat.

Then I stopped, Sasuke doesn't really eat in the morning... Oh well. I'll just make something small.

I edged my way towards the counter and touched the smooth top until I hit the rice cooker. I touched the warmth button lightly. Yep, it was ready. Then I opened the refrigerator, taking out a plate Sasuke had told me he had placed on the top shelf last night. It was salted salmon.

I rubbed my hands together. Time to make… _food_.

That's sarcasm, in case you didn't notice. I'm not much of a cooker... I'm more likely to burn things, or set the stove on fire than cook things right.

I paused. I had tried to make the damn things earlier that week, and ended up making a mess of the whole kitchen, since I hadn't seen the bits of rice and seasoning I had spread all over the counter. After a while I had gotten used to it… but…

Oh well. Sasuke can clean it up later.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

A few minutes later, I heard Sasuke stroll into the kitchen, and I merely nodded lightly from where I was sitting, enjoying an onigiri. It wasn't perfect, but it was edible. At least I didn't burn the house down.

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds. Then he spoke. "Is that eatable?" Oh, did I forget to mention that Sasuke knew about my cooking skills?

I raised a pair of chopsticks I had been using earlier to cook the salmon, "If you don't want to eat it, fine, go make something else to eat," I said sullenly. So much for trying to make him 'feel' better, since I had woken him up and all.

I didn't hear him do anything, but after a while I heard saran warp being crinkled. I grinned. He had grabbed one after all. I got up and took two steps towards the sink and washed my hands.

By the time I was wiping my hands on a cloth that hung beside the cupboard, I heard the trash can open and something was tossed inside. I blinked.

"At least it didn't kill me," I heard him comment, "Like last time," he added. I heard the smirk in his tone.

I sweat dropped. Aww... not _that_ again... And that was back when I still had my eyesight.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_"Okay!" I said cheerfully, clapping my hands together, staring at the recipe Sasuke had given me before he had left for training, "This can't be too hard, right? I mean, cooking can't be all that hard!!"_

_It was a recipe for Nikujaga. _

_I stared curiously at the __recipe __I had written down earlier as Sasuke had translated for me:_

_**Ingredients: **_

_**Potatoes **_

_**Beef or pork; thin sliced **_

_**Onion Sugar **_

_**Soya sauce**_

_**Japanese katsuo soup stock (benito)**_

_I blinked. They didn't look like things that were hard to cook...Well... Let's have a look at the preparations, shall we?_

_**Preparations:**_

_1__**. Cut the onions and potatoes into 2 by 3 centimeter pieces.**_

_**2. Cut the sliced meat into five by four centimeter pieces.**_

_**3. Fry the potatoes, onions, and meat in a frying pan.**_

_**4. After about two minutes add water. Everything should be more or less covered in water.**_

_**5. Add two tablespoons of soya...**_

_I droned off, nearly falling asleep. Aww damn! I couldn't even stay awake! Maybe I shouldn't have let Shikamaru drag me into playing Shogi last night..._

_Letting out a yawn, I set the recipe on the counter and turned around to open the refrigerator. Sasuke had said all the ingredients were in there... Retrieving the onions, and turning around to set them on the table, I froze._

_I tapped the counter. Something was missing..._

_I talked to myself, "Okay... I will turn around... and then turn back to the table... and what ever is missing... will _**be**_ here..." True to my word, I faced the refrigerator again. I paused and turned back around._

_  
Nothing. I groaned._

_My eyes grew wide with realization as the recipe sheet was gone._

_I groaned and began to search frantically around the table, around the counter, even to the point of dragging myself into the living room to see if it had gone in there. I rose up, after checking under the couch. Why the hell would it be under the couch? What was I, stupid?_

_Darting back to the kitchen, I got back just in time to see the familiar white piece of paper stuck on the window ledge, blowing wildly in the wind. Oh... yeah... I probably forgot to mention that it was quite windy outside today..._

_The window just happened to be blocked by the sink and I reached over, making a futile grab for the harmless little piece of paper. It must be laughing at me. I could hear its little voice in my head already._

_'Hehehehehe! Can't catch me! Because I'm the ginger-' I froze in utter confusion. Was that... was it just about to say gingerbread man? Pushing the thought aside like discarding garbage, I dove for it again, only to watch in dismay as it floated away in the wind._

_"Aww... crap," I muttered, staring at the lone onion on the table. What was I suppose to do now? I briefly thought of the plan of just making ramen and saying I didn't feel like making anything else. But that wasn't a good idea, because Sasuke had given the recipe, specifically asking me _not_ to make ramen. _

_I think it was because he had been treating Naruto to it for a few days in a row now..._

_I opened the refrigerator. Okay... let's go with my _awesome _memory then!_

_I dug out the pork, glancing at it suspiciously. This _was_ in the recipe, right? I then dished out a radish. Was... this in the recipe? I scratched my head. I didn't... really... remember..._

_Oh well. I tossed it into a basket in the sink to wash. You're going in there now!_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_By the time 6:00 P.M. rolled around, I was nervously glancing from the covered dishes to the door. I wasn't even sure I had cooked it right. Maybe I should've stuck with the ramen..._

_The door opened quietly and Sasuke entered, slipping off his shoes, "Tadaima..." he muttered softly. I rubbed my arm nervously._

_"Okaeri." I rambled back quietly. I glanced back over towards the kitchen table, running a hand through my hair nervously. Sasuke gave me a startled look, seeing me on the sofa, sitting there, just waiting for him._

_"Hn..." He masked his face, before making his way to the kitchen, glancing briefly towards the covered dish, "You made supper," he murmured. I shrugged, walking into the kitchen behind him and taking out two rice bowls and two pairs of chopsticks, before filling them carefully with rice._

_Sasuke uncovered the dish, before nodding, "It looks good..."_

_I almost fell to the ground in relief... maybe I did cook it right!_

_Handing a bowl towards my younger brother, he readied his chopsticks, settling down in a chair across from mine, "Itadakimasu," he uttered._

_I nodded to him, washing my hands in the sink, and finishing off the dishes. Might as well. After drying my hands off, I turned, dropping into the chair I was in earlier._

_Just before I was about to take a spoonful my own food, I heard a choked sound, and I glanced up to see Sasuke turning a bit green around the edges. My eyes widened as he bolted up the stairs - probably towards the bathroom._

_I sat there, chopsticks poised, before carefully lowering mine and taking the dish and dumping the entire thing into the trash. I knew it was too good to be true. _

_Hearing sounds of retching; I carefully stirred a cup of herbal tea I had made earlier. Well, might as put this to use. I ambled up the stairs, carrying that cup._

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Hey! I didn't kill you... just... made you... eh..." I trailed off, flushing, before raising an index finger and pointing it in his direction, "You're not going to tell anyone about that, you got that?" I grumbled.

I heard him laugh quietly. "And pass off the chance to see Kakashi get food-poisoning? Nah, I don't think so."

I paled slightly, "What are you talking about now?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but heard him start to move towards the front door. That's when I realized that it was probably almost 9:00 AM. The others should be there already. Sasuke was already later than usual.

"Wait!" I called. "Sasuke!" Grabbing the basket full of food and making my way as quick as I could towards the front door, I slid on my sandals, and I flinched as I heard the door slammed shut in my face. Startled, I pushed opened the door, made sure that it was locked, and raced after Sasuke, letting the door slam shut behind me.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"What were you talking about?" I demanded moodily. I wanted to know what he was talking about! Oh well. Screw it.

I could heard Sasuke doing his little stomp thing beside me as we continued down the street. Yes, he does a little stomp thing. You wouldn't notice it normally but I think I've been around him for too long. I twitched and stumbled a bit. I felt an arm grab my shoulder and steady me. I turned my sightless gaze towards my right. Sasuke had steadied me.

Just as I was about to thank him, he decided to open his mouth to just piss me off. "You're very clumsy."

I glared at Sasuke, trying not to give into the urge to push him into the bushes to our right. Oh. I shot a wave of chakra in that direction. Correction. The _rose _bushes. What other kind of bushes would give off a million little pricks when I pushed chakra at it?

"Sasuke…" I said in a warning tone.

Sasuke continued to ignore me.

I could tell we were getting closer to the meeting point now— I could hear the trickling of the stream. And Sasuke was still being his little irritable self. Finally in exasperation, I chose to keep my mouth in a thin, unsatisfied line and crossing my arms, pointedly looking away from him. It wouldn't matter anyway— I couldn't see where I was going. I knew that Sasuke _did _flare his chakra slightly. I think people around me have started to do that. If they flared their chakra I could sense it and follow them rather than constantly using my own chakra to send out waves.

"..."

But despite his consideration, I think it's time that Sasuke learned to love roses. With a cat-like smirk (:3), I oh-so-casually shoved Sasuke to the right (where the damn bushes were), adding a boost of Chakra for extra effect. As I heard him smash into the bushes, a string of curses followed him, and I heard another voice interrupt my snickering.

"Did we interrupt something?" I frowned. It was Kakashi. I could even sense Sakura and Naruto up ahead. That was strange. Usually they arrived right after we did. We were late today?

I blame Sasuke. I can't exactly look at a clock… (For obvious reasons) so my conclusion is that Sasuke took longer today for some reason.

I said nothing, feeling rather wary. There was some rustling in the rose bushes, but I ignored it. He can get out on his own.

"Ohayo!" I heard Naruto yell out. Wait a second… I kind of froze in half-shock and turned towards Kakashi's chakra.

"You're here?" I asked in disbelief. Usually he would arrive around quarter to 12 or something like half past 11, if we were lucky. Sakura usually caught up on her snoozes while Sasuke and Naruto would spar while they waited. Once in a while I would push Sakura towards the sparring pair. She had to get stronger somehow, right?

Just then, I heard more rustling and I think Sasuke clambered out of the bushes. My neck prickled. I would believe that _that _was probably Sasuke's glare aimed at me. Woo. I heard Naruto snickering slightly and I managed a slightly lopsided grin.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice called. I heard Sasuke grunt in return. "So… Kakashi." I started slowly. "What's with being on time today? Did you finally find your way on the path of life?" I teased gently. Hearing rustling to my left, I turned my head slightly to hear Kakashi's muffled (as usual, because of his mask) response. "Something like that."

Naruto snorted, "He's been here since 7 this morning," he mumbled, "Or so he claims! But _I_ think he's just bluffing." I made my way closer towards their chakra signatures—slower this time, because _Naruto _likes to play little tricks and sat down where I usually sat— the bench beside the stream. I placed the basket beside me.

"He's been here before we were," Sakura's voice remarked. "I arrived here around half past eight, expecting him to arrive later, like he always does." Mmmm... This group seemed unexpectedly different today... But it may be because of my condition— even if I was kind of okay with the situation now, they still continued to tip-toe around me like I was made of glass. I'd never talked with them about it, so they probably thought I was going to explode at the mention of my eyes.

"Seems like the Uchiha siblings are having a bit of a squabble?" a lazy voice murmured, "Any reasons as to why?"

I wisely chose to remain silent, letting the others draw their own conclusions, except for Sasuke, that is. He knew why I pushed him. One, because he was being a prick. Two, because he wouldn't answer my questions. And above all; three, to humiliate him (because that's what siblings are for).

"Well, doesn't look like anyone feels like talking today..."

My eye twitched and I felt a twinge in my right eye. Whoa. I closed my eyes slightly and opened them. I jerked my head in surprise. Oh, it was gone. I had seen a flash of light for a second there.

"I told you guys to be here at 7," Kakashi commented. Well, apparently he hadn't noticed my 'moment.' "And that brings up another topic. I won't be training you anymore. Your training's been switched to another Jounin." My eyebrows rose slightly. I assumed he was talking to me. It was probably switched because of my eyes.

I chose to ignore him and pointed out an important fact. He hadn't answered us yet, "But you're _always_ late."

"Anyway, we don't have a mission today. Instead, today we're going to…"

I stopped listening. If he was going to ignore me I could ignore him as well. I blinked slowly. Maybe I'll just go and bury my head in those dusty scrolls again. It's kind of what I had been doing for the past week. I couldn't train anyway. I hadn't looked at much yet though. I had only just started searching for information at the Academy library. I hadn't even stepped foot into the Uchiha library or Hokage one either. But despite that I had actually found a rather informative scroll on blindness caused by intensive light. Nothing useful yet though. All I've learned are the same things that the doctor had told me already. It would come back on its own. How much longer would I have to wait?

A hand shook my shoulder and I jumped.

"Woah. Are you all right, Yama-chan?" It was Naruto. I sat up straighter. "Ah… I'm fine. You just startled me a bit. "Oh… okay." He replied. "Well I was just trying to tell you that we were about to head off. Kakashi wants to train us near the mountains today." I nodded and stood up.

I must've stood up too fast because I felt all the blood rush to my head. And there it was again! That flash of light! I felt a small spark of hope lightly up within. Was my eyesight coming back? I must've looked like an idiot to Naruto right then. I was kind of just standing, slightly bent over and holding my arms above my head. I think it was my natural defense position or something.

"Yama!" I twitched. It was Kakashi.

"Um…" I started slowly. I blinked slowly. I saw a little bit of brown… and green. I looked up. A grayish blur stood in front of me.

"Are you all right?"

"Err…" I started slowly. "I think my eyesight came back or something."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I twitched, blinking slowly as the medic-nin slowly inputted chakra into my eyes. "Relax." She said. "Your eyes are a little weak and sensitive right now, but the chakra should help it adjust." True to her word when she stopped a minute or so later, I blinked and everything was clearer. No more unidentified blobs!

I lowered my eyes slightly. Sasuke was standing in the doorway. I could see him. I blinked at him slowly again. He was wearing a black shirt, the Uchiha fan on the upper right sleeve. "Hey." I said softly. He stepped closer but was acting a little too wary for my tastes. I held out an arm. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke touched my arm, but was still staring into my eyes. He hadn't even made a sound yet. I let out a groan. "Oh man, what's wrong with them now?"

One medic gently steered Sasuke towards the left and out of the way as another medic handled me a flat round circle. "Hold this over your left eye." I obeyed. "Now, can you read the characters on the far wall there?"

…

Um… did someone forget to inform these guys that I couldn't read very well? I hesitated but told the male medic. He blinked at me in surprise but told me to read what I could. All right then.

I focused my right eye and read out the characters, from right to left. "Dog. Apple. Can't read. Flower. Don't know the word… Don't know, don't know. Tree. Can't read." The medic stopped me. "That's enough." He paused and told me to switch eyes. I did. And the process started all over again. Just in case you're all confused, when I saw can't read, I mean I _can't _read the character. It's all blurry… and I can't see it. If I say I don't know… obviously I don't know what character it is. I can see it find but I don't know what the word is.

After I finished reading the fourth line, the medic took the disc from me and turned away to scribble away on a clipboard. I blinked at him. Something was definitely wrong. I had 20/20 vision before. Perhaps it was still my eyes getting used to the sight? I haven't used it in about a week and a half, after all. The medic turned to me and handed me a bottle. I blinked at it. "Eye drops." He explained. "Sensei will be in here to talk to you in just a moment."

I tensed at that. Was it going to be the same one as last time? Did I ever mention that I hated doctors?

The two medics left and I was left alone with Sasuke. He was still staring blankly at me. I motioned for him to come closer. He did. As soon as he was within hitting range, I curled my hand into a fist and bopped him on the head lightly. He twitched. "Oi, what's wrong?" Sasuke finally sighed and rolled his eyes, picking up a hand-held mirror on the table beside us. He held it up for me.

I felt my own eyes widen—_saw _them widen in the mirror. My sharingan was still activated. Both my eyes were red, with 2 commas in my left eye and no commas in my right. But… my sharingan's not on. Not on as in I'm not using it, my vision is like my normal eyesight—it's not fucking on!

That's when the doctor walked in. He glanced at me briefly, a flash of recognition in his eyes. All I recognized was his chakra. I hadn't seen him last time—no eyesight, remember? He was actually really young, to be honest. I had expected doctors to be old and wrinkly. This one definitely wasn't old. "Umari Yama. I believe congratulations are in order. After one week and a half, your eyesight has returned." He picked up the clipboard the two medic-nins had left and I watched as his green eyes scanned the paper. "However, it looks like your injuries were not without repercussions." He raised his gaze slightly. "Your vision is no longer perfect. It's been damaged. The good news is that it will not deteriorate anymore, since this is not a natural event. But it seems like your left eye will no longer have 20 vision. Your right eye does, however, does, which is a little odd." He paused and I allowed him to examine my eyes briefly.

I watched as he pocketed his little flashlight and set down the clipboard. "It also seems like the injury has left your eyes… permanently in that… state." I gaped at him. Was he serious? How was I supposed to use sharingan then? "Your ability shouldn't be affected by the injury at all. It merely means that when you turn on your ability your eyes will not change." He managed a lopsided grin. "Too bad we can't see your original beautiful eyes anymore."

All I managed to do was run my hand down the side of my face. Great. I can't change them? I might as well be telling everyone who sees my eyes; _Hi! I'm a Uchiha! Come kill me now!_

I narrowed and I lifted the mirror Sasuke had gotten me. I pushed chakra into my eyes. I raised my hand slowly. I could see the red wisps of chakra. My eyes hadn't changed. Sighing, I released it. Again, no change. Still those red eyes stared back at me. I slumped slightly. What a disadvantage to have.

The young doctor merely gave me a brief smile. "But with that, it seems like you've made a full recovery. Just remember to use those drops twice a day and rest your eyes the minute they feel tired. That will improve the time it takes for your eyes to get back to regular usage time." I thanked him and he left the room. Jumping to my feet, I wobbled briefly, but managed to right myself. It was then that the Hokage himself walked into the room.

I managed a short bow. "Hokage-sama." I straightened slowly. I was still a little unused to using my eyes. He gave my eyes a brief scan and sighed. Sarutobi puffed at his pipe. "So you've regained your vision." I opened my mouth to explain but he beat me to it. "Asami-san has explained the effects to me earlier."

Seeing Sasuke walk out the room quietly, I brief wondered it the old man had given the boy some sort of signal to leave. "I've had a few of my Anbu set up a perimeter around this room already." He said quietly. "It seems the news of the female Uchiha have reached the ears of the elders already. I had hoped it would not be so quick." I felt myself tense slightly and a uneasy feeling began to grow in my chest. "However, they were convinced to leave you alone since you were proclaimed as blind."

Well I'm not blind anymore now. Will they still come after me?

"But it seems that is not the case anymore. However, the fact that your eyes remain the way they are now gives us an advantage."

I shot him a strange look. "May I ask how, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi gave me a slow smile. "Why, by proclaiming that your eyes are injured and cannot use the sharingan, of course. We have test results showing that your eyes remain in that form but no chakra is being used. Therefore all we need to do is report that your sharingan is damaged." He paused. "On that note, I need to ask that you refrain from using your sharingan at all costs, unless _absolutely deemed necessary_, Yama-san."

Twitch. Not use it at all? Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I hadn't used my eyesight in a week but it may be harder than just saying it. "I'll… try, Hokage-sama." Before I had lost my eyesight I had been training with Kakashi. We had been using the sharingan quite a lot. It may be harder to _not_ use it than it looks.

The old man gave me a smile. "Good. Now then, I have some news to bring to the elders…" he winked at me. "You are dismissed. Good luck with your training. Ah, I believe Kakashi has already informed you that you have a new Jounin trainer?" I nodded. "Well, that trainer will meet with you as soon as he has time." The Hokage left the room. I saw a flash out the corner of my eye and knew that the Anbu had followed him.

I sat there fore a moment, just staring at nothing in particular. It had come back. I felt myself beginning to laugh hysterically. It came back. I was crying now. Hard, heaving sobs. I heard the door open and close and I looked up through blurred eyes to see my younger brother. He was staring blankly at me. "Sasuke!" I managed to garble out. "I can see!" I tried to wipe the tears away with my sleeve, but they just kept coming.

After the intense couple of days without my eyesight and very close giving up, it had come back. I stared blurrily out the window at the sun. I thought I would never see it again. I felt Sasuke sigh and wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me close. I managed a short half-laugh, half-sob and burrowed my face into his black top.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, my face in Sasuke's shirt but after a while he pulled away. He managed a gruff phrase. "Are you done now?" I rubbed my eyes. That was Sasuke language for 'are you okay now?' I managed a nod and sniffled. After a few more moment where I tried to make myself presentable, I looked up.

"Where is the rest of your team?" I asked curiously. Sasuke merely gave me a quiet glare and replied, "They're waiting at the bridge." He grumbled. Of course, that's where we had left them in the first place. I blinked my left eye slowly. The medic had placed eye drops in it earlier because it had been dry but it was starting to itch again. It was probably from all that crying. I tried to ignore it and pocketed the bottle that they had given me. I was supposed to use it twice a day for the next little while. Something about letting my eyes getting used to be used again or something.

As we exited the hospital, I said a few goodbyes to the nurses up front. I had recognized them chakra signatures from back when I was still staying in the hospital. All I could hope was that I wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon. Hospitals are… icky.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

When we arrived back at the bridge (after stopping several times because my eyes had started to be a little wonky), Naruto and Sakura were sparring nearby with Kakashi watching them. I watched as Sakura threw up her leg in a roundabout kick and miss Naruto by a few centimeters. Naruto retaliated with a low uppercut and managed to graze the kunoichi's chin, blowing her back several meters.

I merely gazed at them curiously. I had never actually watched Sakura spar before. She was more of the type to sit by with a few books while watching her two teammates go at it. And she wasn't bad. She was probably better than me. Taijutsu wasn't my strongest point. I didn't have the power to match most ninja. But then again, kunoichi's were usually built differently than male ninjas.

At my arrival, Kakashi called out to the two and Naruto stopped in mid-kick. He spotted me a brightened. "Yama-chan!"

This time I let him bowl me over. "You can see again!"

I managed to pat his back awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess I can." He stared up at me. "You're eyes are freaky." He said pointedly. I rolled my eyes. Yes, they look freaky. So what?

"So what's the diagnosis?" Kakashi asked casually, leaning against the red railing of the bridge. I paused. I think it was better if they knew what the rest of the town knew. The less people who knew, the better, right? Besides, I think I was pretty good at keeping secrets now. I had so many I couldn't even keep track of them anymore. "Well… my eyesight isn't 20/20 anymore." I said sourly. Sasuke managed a huff at that and I glared at him. "Um… my eyes will stay like this." I pointed to my red eyes. "And my sharingan's damaged." I paused. "… I can't use it."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and narrowed into a glare. "You're lying." He gritted out. I grimaced. I knew he wasn't going to take this well. "It's fine Sasuke! It's not like I had gotten used to using it or anything…" I trailed off.

He still glowered at me.

Kakashi sighed. "Well there goes all our hard work for training your sharingan." He mumbled. I managed a short laugh. "Sorry." He waved it off. "Well that's fine. I suppose it can't be helped. All right then, should we get down to training then, you three?"

"I brought some food for all of you," I interrupted suddenly. I motioned towards the basket I had left on the bench earlier. I gave Sakura a look, silencing her next words, "You probably didn't eat breakfast– on a diet again aren't you? That's not good for you, Sakura." She flushed, "And Naruto, you probably woke up too late and just threw on some clothes and rushed here, am I right?" Maybe this'll get Sasuke's mind off of my… sharingan.

"I _did not_! I just—!" Naruto broke off when a loud rumbling noise sounded from his stomach. Naruto turned red, "Eh... never mind..."

Kakashi let out a low chuckle and Sakura laughed. Even Sasuke's mouth twitched slightly, the signs of the beginnings of a suppressed smile. That's when I noticed the few leaves and a rose in his hair. My mouth twitched. Was that from earlier? When Sasuke noticed my stare, he scowled back at me.

All right then. Guess he's still a little pissed off at me.

I pointed to my basket questionably, "Anyone want some?"

Sakura helped herself and Kakashi even snatched one, before disappearing and appearing in a tree nearby, his infamous book open once again. Naruto grabbed one, biting into it cheerfully after a loud cry of 'itadakimasu!' Sasuke grudgingly picked up one cautiously, as if it were to blow on him any second. I gave him a look. "You already had one this morning. This one's made the same way, bud." I said dryly. He glared at me. Oh. A level 2.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A couple of rice balls and squabbles later...**

I couldn't help but feel my mouth twitch at the sight on the ground. Sakura had run off to a nearby washroom, leaving Sasuke and Naruto with me. Sasuke was sitting on the ground, a rice ball in hand. He was staring off at Kami knows what. Naruto had polished off the last rice ball in the basket and was now staring longingly at the one in Sasuke's hand. That and he had added the infamous puppy dog look in his eyes. I wish I had a camera...

Let's see how long it'll take before Sasuke caves in, shall we?

Three seconds later...

Sasuke twitched and glared at Naruto. A level 2. Not bad, Naruto. You haven't gotten on his nerves all that much, even with all that staring. In response, Naruto's face twisted into a kicked puppy look.

Twitch. Poor Sasuke.

It took about another second before Sasuke pointedly looked away, holding out the rice ball towards Naruto. In the next second, the remains of it were in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's face held a slight blush and I grinned as he pulled the remaining roses in his hair and tossed them carelessly beside Naruto before looking away again, as if he didn't care. But we all know differently, don't we?

And if you didn't look closely enough, you wouldn't have seen Sasuke's eyes slide back to Naruto, head never moving, as if watching for Naruto's reaction. But I was watching… and I saw.

Naruto took one look at the roses and grinned, giving Sasuke a wink and a few whispered words.

There was a sound of a throat being cleared and then Sakura was back, walking across the bridge towards us. Kakashi leapt down from his tree.

"Back to business," Kakashi said with a hint of amusement now present in his voice. I raised an eyebrow when Sasuke gave Kakashi a glare but stood up. Kakashi gave him a leveled headed stare but said nothing. Kakashi was probably annoyed because he was interrupted and couldn't get his message across faster. He had wanted to say something earlier but I had interrupted him. My guess was that if he got the message passed onto his students faster, he could get back to his book...

Figures.

Kakashi impatiently handed his three students each a white form, "Hmm… I just remembered so I guess we're not doing any training after all. This here is your guaranteed entrance form into the Chuunin Exams." I saw Naruto's eyes widen in delight, Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly in anticipation and Sakura's lips tighten, as she fiddled with the edge of her dress nervously.

"_Yatta_! Finally something interesting!" Naruto shouted, "Something to do!!"

"Che..." Sasuke scanned the sheet from top to bottom. "Chuunin exams, eh?"

Sakura clutched the piece of paper tightly, her eyes scanning the sheet as well.

"Ahhh, but there's a catch..." Kakashi smirked, raising one finger, "You all have to enter together,"

The three teenagers stared in disbelief at their sensei. Sasuke's eyes darted towards his pink haired teammate, before narrowing slightly. Sakura met his gaze, before her eyes shot to the ground. Mmm...

I had a feeling that Sakura didn't want to enter the exams... pfft, scratch the feeling - I _knew_ she didn't want to enter. Her behavior right now was enough to prove that. But why? While she was sparring earlier she seemed to be almost on par with Naruto. But then again, I had only managed to catch the tail-end of their spar.

Kakashi shrugged, "Enter as a team and you shall get in. If not, don't count on them letting you in. Well, that's all I have for today. They start three days from now, so keep up on the good training!"

"Matte!" Sakura raised her hand in alarm, "You're not going to train us?"

Kakashi gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, Sakura, I have to deal with some other matters. Of course, you could always go and train with Gai-sensei, if you wanted to. Maito Gai, for those of you that don't know who he is," he added at his students' confused faces, "Yama knows who he is, so ask her if you want."

Sasuke grunted and Naruto fumed, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"You never train us seriously!" he huffed, glaring and sticking out his lower lip, "Lazy..."

Kakashi let out a low laugh, "Ahh, but you have to learn to fend for yourselves... ne? Back to another topic, I still need to talk to you, Yama."

I nodded, before turning to Sasuke, "Speaking of talking, you still haven't told me what you meant by this morning's comment..."

I should've known that bad news was to come, considering the devilish smirk Sasuke now sported on his lips, "I was simply saying that something... _special.._.is going on between you and Kak - Omff!!"

A second later, Sasuke was on the ground, the empty basket of food over his head, "No more." I muttered. I was half talking about the food and half talking about him saying nothing more. What, was he no longer mad at me now? I think Sasuke has a minor bipolar problem.

Sasuke removed the basket, smirking at me, "I am only saying that I have no objection to—" The basket was now once again on his head. My right eye twitched. If he does that again…

"And I am simply trying to give you the implied fact that your words are not welcome," I retorted, crossing my arms and glaring at him, daring him to say anything else.

"... Whatever..." What a typical Sasuke reply.

"So... what's this about?" Kakashi flashed and appeared beside me. I said nothing, hoping that he would get the impression that - well - _nothing_ was going on.

"You said you wanted to talk to me—" I stopped, suddenly realizing something. Peering around curiously, I found Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura gone. Disappeared without a trace. Even my basket, in fact. I frowned in desperate confusion. What—?!

"They wanted to give us privacy." Kakashi said smugly. I saw a kunai in his hand. He was casually swinging it around his index finger.

"Did you threaten them silently?!" I exclaimed incredulously, "You threatened your own students?!"

Kakashi said nothing, but gave me a strange look, "That has nothing to do with what we're supposed to discuss..." he drawled slowly. I sighed and stood up to lean against the bench.

"Oh yeah, you were supposed to tell me what you were about to say that other day..."

Kakashi snorted, "You have to tell me what's going on between you and _Genma_," I fought the urge to roll my eyes. This guy... Did he honestly believe I had anything to do with that guy? Sure... he was cute and everything... but... not exactly what I would call boyfriend material, especially considering how he hangs onto your every word... _until_ another pretty lady walks up. Then you'll find you can't even hold his attention even if you were butt naked. Well actually, I haven't tried that before, but I'm not going to any time soon!

"You tell me first."

"No," Kakashi retorted, "You first."

"You."

"You," Kakashi slipped his book into his pocket, crossing his arms as well and stepping closer to me.

"You," I snapped, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Me,"

"Me—" I stopped myself. Too late, "You tricked me!!" Kakashi gave me a tilted look, before laughing.

"Classic."

"What do you mean by that?!" I grumbled. Kakashi paused briefly, his eyebrow quirking.

"What I mean is that you fell for something classic. I see little kids using this method on each other."

"Are you implying that I'm a little kid?" I stated plainly, uncrossing my arms, eyes glittering with curiosity. Kakashi shrugged.

"No. You are simply assuming that. You are assuming that what you said is something that was implied because of the statement that I had said before." All this was said in a quick manner and I stared at him in confusion. I had caught the first couple of words. The rest just confused me. Kakashi had a way with words. He could confuse the hell out of me very well.

I stared at him for a few seconds, making an attempt to process what he had just said, "Must you always make things so complicated? Or do you just find fun in confusing me?"

"I will have to say yes to both of those. Now, explain to me what's going on between you and that player of a ninja." Kakashi miffed.

"Mm..." I smirked evilly. I was going to have so much fun with this... "_Wellllll_... I'd say that I went out when he asked me out... around... I don't know, sometime ago, I don't really remember. We went to a bar... had a few drinks... talked a bit—"

"Get to the point,"

"Impatient little bugger aren't you? Patience! Sheesh... Anyway... where was I? Or do I have to start from the begi—" I drawled slowly, inwardly laughing at the expression in Kakashi's eye. For someone so lazy and uncaring he sure had a passionate side. Strange man.

"You talked a bit at a bar." He interrupted. His eye was still half-closed in its usual position but I could tell he was trying to hide his curiosity.

"—Oh yea... Anyway, after that we stopped at his house and—"

"You didn't do anything did you," Kakashi's eye was accusing as his gaze sharpened to a glare.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I stayed all night and he's one hell of a kisser—" I started sarcastically. That's when saw Kakashi glare at me.

"You what?!" he seethed. I sweat dropped. Okay… apparently he had missed out terribly on the sarcasm.

"You want me to repeat that?" I teased, "Or should I describe how he did this–"

At that point, Kakashi had turned around and was beginning to form hand seals, "I'm going to kill that litt-" I panicked at the point. Opps. Guess I went a bit too far. Well... at least I knew that he cared... From his reaction, I guess maybe he cared a bit. Okay. Maybe _more_ than a bit. The guy was possessive/protective!

I hurriedly placed a hand on his arm, "Matte! Kakashi! I was just kidding! Take it easy will you..." Kakashi froze, and turned his shocked eye to me.

"Just kidding?"

"Yes..."

"No jokes?" he pestered, arms lowering slowly.

"_Yes_!" I cried out again, "You can't take a joke, can you?"

Kakashi hrmpped, and I removed my hand from his arm, flushing slightly– I had forgotten to remove it.

"Now, tell me what you were going to say."

Kakashi hesitated, "I don't think I should, considering that you tricked me."

"Hey! You tricked me before, remember?"

"Mmmmm..."

I growled inwardly. Come on! He couldn't just leave me in the dark like that! _Why that little -!_

"Fine,"

_Yes!_

"I meant what I did that other night."

I felt my nose twitch slightly and all I could do for the first few seconds was stare blankly at him. What night? Wait… Let me think… Night… night… The last time we had been together at night was… before I was abducted by my insane little brother. My fingers twitched. Oh. _Oh._

He meant… that night.

When I glanced back at Kakashi cautiously, I found that he was staring at me. I averted my gaze carefully. I don't know how comfortable he was with staring into my eyes. I know that there had been other people who avoided my eyes… mainly because they were red now. "I meant what I _did_ that other night... in your house. It wasn't for nothing you know..."

Ummmmm.

I felt my mouth open slightly but nothing came out. In all the excitement I had forgotten all about that event. And forgotten all about the fact that he had been expecting an answer. I was actually surprised that he had managed to last this long without confronting me about an answer actually.

And to tell you the truth… I _had_ thought about it a few times.

But I still didn't have an answer.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 19, 2008_


	16. 16 : Another conflict

**Last Chapter: **

After a few mishaps at home and with a Sasuke who experienced Yama's creative cooking, good news is on the way! Her eyesight has returned! But perhaps that's not such good news after all. What would the council do if they heard that the _female Uchiha_'s sharingan wasn't so damaged after all? But it turns out the old man Hokage already thought of that. They just need to pretend her sharingan _is_ damaged, seeing as he eyes will stay in the sharingan form for the rest of her life. And if that's not enough, Kakashi's on her heels in demanding an answer to his… advances. Maybe things aren't looking so bright after all?

**Warnings:**

Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 16 – **

"_Another conflict"_

* * *

I felt myself stiffen slightly and I managed a sheepish laugh. "Ano…" I started slowly. "I know that there's been a lot of time for me to think about this…" I continued. Kakashi merely nodded slightly, crossing his arms and watching me lazily. "And I'm quite sure you've been very patient…"

"Yes." Kakashi said slowly. Too close! I fought the urge to step back and finished my line of thought. It's better that he knew the truth. No point in lying anyway. "…But I don't know."

Silence.

I think it was shocked silence on his part or something. I hurried to try and rectify how my sentence had come out. It sounded like I didn't actually like him… or something. "Well it's not like I don't like you!" I said hurriedly. "It's just that I don't know… if I feel quite that way about you yet." I ended.

A hand descended upon my head and I glanced up at him curiously. "Well, isn't that how all relationships start out?" He gave me an eye smile. He paused, "Besides, I'm pretty sure you know that I don't do things halfway." I fingered the edge of my shirt slowly. Yeah, I certainly knew that.

"But you know it might not turn out good." I blurted out. It was true. I was from another… place. Not just from another part of this world. He didn't know it, so he probably hadn't taken that into account. Plus, he didn't know that I had people after my head now (ahem, female Uchiha?). It was definitely not going to turn out nicely.

I hesitated.

"Ma iiya." The copy-nin said quietly. "Then how about you give me a chance to show you?"

Well I guess a chance wouldn't hurt. And it would give me time to actually figure out where the man stood in my life. I had said if before, he made me feel safe on several occasions. And he was a constant in the background of my life in the past few months.

"All right." I said finally, staring into his eye. "But it's not official or anything, you got that?" His answer was to nod. That's when I felt his grin through his mask. I started at him warily. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied slowly. "That reminds me… I was supposed to introduce you to your new Jounin trainer today as well. The Hokage informed me who will be overtaking your training. We might as go meet her now."

Kakashi whirled around and started a slow pace in the direction where I knew several training grounds were located. As I followed him, I twitched slightly when I realized I was still following his chakra. And he was flaring his chakra slightly in return. "You don't need to do that anymore." I said in amusement.

In turn, he glanced back in surprise, meeting my eyes. "Ah, yes. I had forgotten there for a second." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I managed to laugh in return. "Mmm. It doesn't matter really. I'm still getting used to it as well." In the next second I felt something touch my forehead and then the feeling was gone. I was left to stare at Kakashi's retreating back.

His hot, slim back.

I gaped at him. "You kissed my forehead!" I accused. He half glanced back over his shoulder and gave me another eye smile. "I have to start somewhere, don't I?"

Fighting back the blush, I set up a quick pace to catch up with him.

When I did, he offered his right arm.

Rolling my eyes, I took it. Well, I suppose he was off to a good start.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

When we arrived at training ground number three, I did not expect to see five other Jounin there. I especially did not expect Genma to be a part of the five. The other four I did not recognize. When we entered the clearing through a narrow path, all five immediately noticed us. Discreetly releasing Kakashi's arm and standing slightly behind him, I merely looked on with curiosity.

"Kakashi!" one of the unknown males offered a slow wave. "Done with your team for the day?"

As we got closer I realized that four out of the five were male and one was a female. Surprisingly the woman was the one who caught my attention the most. How could she not, with the two red marks on her cheeks? I half contemplated whether or not they were tattoos and decided not to ask. I would rather not make any enemies in the village I had to stay in. I glanced briefly at the rest of the three unknown men and decided I had no idea who the hell they were. Among their more distinguished features was a one with a goatee, one with a large scar on his left cheek and one with spiky black hair that rivaled Kakashi's.

As we got closer, Genma noticed me half-hiding behind Kakashi and called out a greeting. "Yama-san, good day to you." My eyes tracked him and his eyes narrowed at me. "Are you… can you see?" he asked incredulously. I managed a short nod. "Well then, congratulations." He paused but made no other inquires. I knew he was curious about my eyes. My eyes weren't exactly _normal_.

Genma has been a little… off. Maybe he finally gave up on trying getting me to go on a date. He had stopped a little after I had returned from Amegakure. Perhaps he finally realized I wasn't really interested. But of course, that didn't stop him from teasing me now and then.

We stopped a few feet away. By then the others had apparently caught sight of me as well. Scuffing my toe against the dirt, I strategically avoided their gazes as I felt them inconspicuously scan over me. I had a feeling they had probably heard of me by now. Gossip travels quite fast.

"Konnichiwa, Genma-san." I said quietly.

"Ah, you haven't met these four yet have you?" Genma started in amusement. Kakashi shrugged. "Iie, she has not." I twitched. I hated it when people talked like I wasn't there… (Cough—Kakashi). "But it's never too late for introductions." I felt Kakashi loop one arm around my back and pull me right in front of him. "No use hiding back there, Yama. They need to see you too." I glared up at him. I was _hiding_ for a reason, asshole.

The group only laughed.

The one with the goatee merely raised his hand. "Tatami Iwashi." He said casually. I watched him carefully. It was odd how I had never seen him before. Not even my recently returning memories placed him anywhere. Perhaps he had been a minor character?

The man next to him shifted slightly. He shifted his dark eyes to meet my gaze. "I am Namiashi Raido. Nice to meet you." I nodded in reply and tried not to stare at the large scar spanning across his left cheek to the bridge of his nose. It was kind of fascinating in an odd kind of way and I felt my left hand twitch. I had the oddest urge to touch it (which I ignored, of course).

The third unknown man only managed a brief nod. "Yamashiro Aoba," Sounded his low voice. I blinked at him. He kind of reminded me of Aburame Shino. The dark sunglasses he wore did not change that idea.

A low bark caught my attention and I jumped when something bounded in from the left and practically jumped on me, knocking me into Kakashi. I heard Kakashi grunt as he held up the weight, his arms now steadying my shoulders.

Lap.

I burst out into laughter when something slimy made its way up my neck. Wait… slimey? I stared at the… wolf? Dog? Well, the _canine_ was perched on my upper arms, its yellow eye staring into mine. Yes, _eye_. Its right eye had an eye patch over it. I glanced back slightly to Kakashi. "Oi, is this wolf yours?"

"As flattered as I am young kunoichi, I am no wolf. And I'm afraid I do not belong to anyone." A voice rumbled into my ear.

I jumped back, knocking Kakashi to the ground as I landed on my butt in front of him. _"Holy shit it talked!" _I grounded out. The woman of the group laughed throatily and stepped forward, stroking the big animal's ear softly. "Do not be frightened of Kuromaru, little one. He means you no harm." I stared at her even more. She had two red thick slashes on each cheek. For a moment I wondered if they were birthmarks or tattoos.

Feeling a tap on the back of my head, I suddenly remembered that I had just sent Kakashi tumbling unceremoniously to the ground. Glancing back sheepishly, I opened my mouth to apologize but he merely sighed and shook his head. "I'll collect an apology later." He stood and latched onto my arm, pulling me up with him.

What does he mean by _later_?

"I am Inuzuka Tsume." The woman addressed me. "And this is my old friend, Kuromaru." She paused, fully analyzing me. I fidgeted slightly. The group was still staring at me. I had a feeling they were staring at my eyes.

"Um… I am…" I hesitated. Should I introduce myself as Uchiha or Umari? Glancing at Kakashi who had now stepped up beside me, he met my gaze and nodded slightly. Oh, so I was allowed to introduce myself as Uchiha now? "… Uchiha Yama." I finished lamely. I saw two of the men stiffen slightly.

"Uchiha… you say…" Genma drawled slowly. "Well. That would explain your eyes." He leaned forwards slightly to study my eyes. I fought hard not to look away. That's when something covered my eyes and I felt myself pulled backwards slightly. "Oi!" I protested, trying to pry the hand away from my eyes.

"That's enough." Kakashi's voice sounded. I could feel the rumble through his chest. "She's not an animal to be gawked at."

"Well said, Hatake." Tsume said softly. "Now then, I believe you have been informed that I will be your new trainer?" I studied her. It was _her?_ For what reason? "As it turns out, Hokage-sama has informed me that your sharingan is damage—"

There were a few murmurs in the crowd. "—so therefore I will be teaching you other styles to compensate for that. One of which is getting you a companion." Her eyes shifted towards the large dog that was now sitting beside her. I'm not kidding when I say this dog was big. He was _big._ Even sitting he was already coming up to my mid-chest. My hand twitched slightly and I stared at his fur with longing. I wanted to pet him. But must… resist… You can't just go around petting random dogs!

Suddenly remembering my manners, I bowed towards her. "Then I'll be in your care from now on." She merely waved it off, her seemingly slit eyes focusing on me. "We'll have you fighting like a pro in no time." Tsume grinned at me. I laughed it off sheepishly.

"Now now, Inuzuka. Do you think you will be able to teach her?" Genma drawled lazily. "Wouldn't it be better if I did?" I backed up when Tsume _growled _at him. "Would a demonstration solve this then?" She showed her teeth smugly. Behind them, Aoba, Iwashi and Raido merely exchanged a few looks.

"Yoshe, yoshe!" Kakashi appeared between them. He gave the rest of us an eye smile. "Then how about I be your sparring partner, Inuzuka-san?"

"Agreed, Hatake." Tsume said lightly. "You don't need to be involved, Kuromaru." The big grey dog merely yawned in reply. As I watched Kakashi and Tsume move towards the middle of the field, I felt something grasp the sleeve of my white shirt and begin pulling. I glanced down in surprise. Kuromaru had gripped my sleeve with his teeth and was pulling me towards the trees. When we got there, I realized the rest of the group had followed and had settled down to watch.

"You don't want to be close when those two get serious." The dog's rough voice piped up. "I remember the last time they sparred." He sat on his haunches. "Let's just say they caught a lot of attention." I blinked at him but sat down. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing a talking dog. I don't know why it surprised me though, seeing as most summons here _can _talk. Companions shouldn't be any different.

I turned my attention back towards the field.

"So, who'll you bet on this time, Genma?" I glanced back. The one with the scar— Raido asked curiously. His brown hair shifted slightly as a large breeze flew by.

I heard Genma answer from somewhere above me. I think he was sitting in the tree. "I don't know. If it was back then I would bet on Inuzuka, but Hatake isn't one to be taken lightly."

"Mmmm."

"You ready, junior?" I heard Tsume call out. She was standing quite a ways from Kakashi, her left hand perched on her left hip. Kakashi merely gave her a slow stare. "You're only a decade older than me; I don't think you have the right to call me that." He said wryly. I saw Tsume's eye twitch. Kakashi… don't you ever learn? I figured that reading all those Icha Icha series would give you some sort of insight into a woman's heart. And calling a woman old is definitely not a plus.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu**!" I barely saw the hand seals she had made before the name was shouted out. I glanced curiously at the others beside me. The one with the goatee— Iwashi (I think) whistled. "Looks like she's going at it serious right from the start."

Turning my attention back to the front, I realized that Tsume had disappeared. Where was she? Kakashi was in a defensive stance, his eye warily scanning the area. Now that I think about it, I haven't actually seen Kakashi fight seriously. Back in the Wave Country, the mist had basically obstructed the view and I had passed out before Kakashi had gone serious. When Itachi had come into Konoha he had already put Kakashi out of commission with his sharingan, mostly by luck. I don't think Kakashi was _that _weak. He may not have been able to match up to Itachi in a serious fight but he's no pushover.

So maybe I can actually see him fight serious this time. Kakashi seems like he's being serious anyway. He doesn't have that stupid book his out either. One of the ninjas behind me echoed my thoughts. "Come to think of it, I didn't see Kakashi with his book. Has he finally given up on those things?"

Without thinking, I answered. "He had it out this morning. But when I got back from the hospital he hasn't taken it out since."

"Ah, I see." Genma replied. I missed the next few words two of them behind me exchanged when I saw Kakashi form lightning fast seals. I blinked when dark clouds suddenly started to gather—quite quickly, in fact. Had Kakashi caused this? A few seconds later, it started pouring.

I glanced back at Kakashi in time to see him wink at me.

A second later he launched three shuriken to the right. There were three consecutive clanks and Tsume appeared in the rain, already getting soaked. "Starting off so seriously today, Hatake? Usually you barely use any effort. But really, did you have to use this rain?" Tsume stared with disdain at the water. "You know I hate it when people drain my chakra."

Kakashi only managed a slowly look at her. "Well, I figured that maybe it's time to start taking life seriously." I saw a grin form behind the wet mask. "It looks like I finally found my path on the road of life."

That's when I noticed that Tsume's face had changed. When she grinned at Kakashi, I saw that she had sharp canines and her eyes looked more feral than before. Even her hands had _claws._ That's when she disappeared. "Watch closely, Uchiha! I'm going to show you Taijutsu." She yelled out.

I sat up straighter, mainly because she had told me to watch. Something told me she was going to be one strict teacher. The next few moments were a blur as all I saw were the two exchanging punches, kicks and blows. Damn were they ever fast. If I wasn't mistaken the jutsu Tsume had used somehow quickened her agility and strength. Kakashi, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem keeping up.

I stared, entranced by their speed. It wasn't a battle to the death, so the two weren't going at it like crazy. It was kind of like… a dance. Each was avoiding the other's hits while throwing blows of their own at the same time. The rain slowed to a stop and I blinked as they both sped up even more, if possible.

At that moment, Kakashi slammed his hand into the ground. There was a blast of smoke which cleared away to reveal two nin-dogs. I managed to restrain my whine of the word 'doggies' and gripped my left hand tightly. If you have not already realized, I have a soft spot for dogs.

I think Kuromaru beside me realized it though because he gave me an amused glance before settling down onto his side and letting out another huge yawn. I eyed him out the corner of my eye. He had closed his eyes. Was he sleeping? Because if he was… I wanted to pet him. My right hand released my grip on my left hand and inched forwards slowly. In the background I heard an indignant yell out in the field and a responding amused answer but I wasn't really paying attention anymore.

Before I knew it my hand was buried in soft fur and I let out a contented sigh. When Kuromaru did not move I inched closer so that I was practically leaning against his side and started running my hand through his fur. I had always wanted a dog. But a small house plus low expenses equaled a no from my mother. No choice. We didn't have the resources to have one.

As I glanced back out towards the spar, I realized that my eyes were smarting slightly. I blinked a couple of times, hoping that the feeling would go away. It didn't.

"… _Remember to rest your eyes when they feel tired…"_

Good ole' doctor. I don't know what exactly occurred after that fact had come to me, but I found myself nuzzled against Kuromaru's side with my eyes closed. The big dog did not move, so I figured he either was in deep sleep or he did not care. Oh well, it makes no difference to me; as long as I had a nice pillow to doze on.

I don't know how much time had passed but incoming voices started to pull me from my light doze.

"… not bad, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah, Hatake. You could've given me a little slack, seeing as I was trying to show my new student— Kuromaru!"

There were a few snickers from behind me.

When I felt a slight rumble on the nice little pillow I was snoozing on, I knew the large dog had responded. "She was tired. I could smell it on her when she arrived."

"Oh, so she fell asleep?" Kakashi's voice had a slight tilt to it.

"What Hatake? Disappointed that she didn't see you showing off?" Genma teased lightly.

"…"

"Don't give me that look, we all know you were. You don't usually use so many classy techniques in a _spar_. No worries though, she saw most of it. She only fell asleep about five minutes ago."

That was when I decided to respond. "'M not asleep…" I muttered sleepily. I buried my hands deeper into Kuromaru's fur. "… Soft."

I heard Tsume's light snickering.

"Oh be silent, Tsume." Kuromaru's light growl sounded. I jerked up at that. Staring wide-eyed at those that were now staring at me, I felt myself slowly turning red. "Have a nice snooze there, Yama?" Kakashi's amused voice asked. I rubbed some sleep from my eyes and blinked stupidly up at him for a second. "Uh… yes?"

"All right then." Tsume clapped her hands. "You." She pointed at me. "Up." I scrambled to my feet, Kuromaru standing up slowly behind me. "I won't be training you much in the next little while. I have a long term mission coming up in a few days. However, I will give you the task I expect for you to take on until I return." She clapped her hands twice again and a barrage of smoke seemed to appear out of nowhere.

When it cleared, I saw Tsume holding a… puppy. If I wasn't mistaken it was a German shepherd puppy. Its body was black but its legs were a golden brown, as if it were wearing socks. Its chest held markings, as if it were wearing a suit of black and golden brown. Its face was mostly black, with a bit of golden brown edging in on the sides and top. My hand jerked slightly as one tall ear flopped over and it yawned, staring at me sleepily with its gold eyes.

"This." She held it out to me. I blinked at her. Was she serious? Mine? I reached out and took it, holding it against my chest. "Now, I want you to raise it, nurture it and train it. Your job is to synchronize with it as well as possible. He will be your companion when you go on missions. Essentially, he will be a guardian for you, and you will be his."

I gaped at her. "You… You're serious?" My voice ended up going very high pitched at the end of the sentence. She merely nodded. "Very." I held in a squeal and held up the puppy. "Does he have a name?" I asked curiously.

"No. He was born recently. You will give him his name at your own leisure."

I pulled the small dog closer. "Thank you." Tsume grinned at me. "I take it you like dogs?" I nodded. "Well, I could tell that from the way you were using Kuromaru as a pillow." I blushed.

"Sorry." I apologized. Kuromaru merely huffed and turned away.

"No worries. We all know he enjoyed it." Tsume gave the canine an amused look. At that moment the entire group stiffened and Aoba stood up straight. "Looks like another meeting." He sighed. "I hate meetings." How did they know? I hadn't—I stopped, noticing the bird that was starting to fly circles in the sky. Oh.

I twitched slightly. I understood how he felt. Every time I returned from some sort of little detour, I ended up in that stuffy old office… in a _meeting._

As the rest of the group dispersed, using either teleporting jutsus or chakra to travel, Kakashi turned to me. "Well then, shall we go?" I blinked at him. "Why do I need to go?" I asked impatiently. All I looked forward to at the moment was going home with the little pup and playing with him.

His hand landed lightly on the little puppy's head. "I figured you could wait for me until after the meeting." Kakashi murmured. Oh, so he wanted to spend some time with me. I paused, looking up into his eye.

Well… I suppose. I shrugged. "Well, why not." Kakashi gave me a pat on the head and pulled me closer. The familiar tugging sensation started and I jumped a little as we landed— a bit unsteadily— on carpeted floor. We were in the Hokage tower. Kakashi waved towards a few benches. "I'm going to head in then." I managed to give him a little wave with my pinky as my luggage began to nibble on my ear slightly. Holding in laughter, Kakashi leaned forwards and planted a cloth covered kiss on my left cheek and entered the room, leaving me blushing once again.

I settled down onto the bench. He wasn't holding back at all, was he?

Adjusting my grip on the small animal, I whispered. "You're a pretty heavy little guy aren't you?"

After a few more seconds of cuddling and cooing at him before he began to fall asleep, someone approached me. I glanced up to see an Anbu guard standing before me. I managed to stand up without dropping the sleepy pup. "Yes?" I asked nervously. I always hated talking to those damn Anbu. You could never see their expressions or faces, but you know they're staring at you. "May I help you?"

"Hokage-sama requests your presence in the room." The tiger-masked Anbu said quietly. Staring at him in confusion, I allowed him to take my shoulder and guide me slowly towards the door Kakashi had entered moments before. He paused right before opening it. "I'm sorry but the animal must remain out here."

I hesitated.

"Do not worry, I will care for it in your stead." He promised. I hesitated, but handed the dog over. The door opened in front of me and when I didn't walk in at first, the Anbu behind me gave me a light push. Before I could turn back and glare at him, the door closed.

When I turned back towards the front, I found myself in the presence of over a dozen Jounin and the Hokage himself.

Damn.

And they were all staring at me.

_Double _Damn.

I hate being stared at.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 20, 2008_


	17. 17 : It's only the beginning

**Notes: **All information taken about Akatsuki is from Wikipedia dot org as well as from Narutopedia.

**Last Chapter: **

Puppy! Yes, puppy. Looks like Yama has another handful in her hands now. A wriggly fuzzy one. On another note, she's decided to give Kakashi a chance and see how that turns out. Good or bad? We'll find out. And now… on with the 'meeting.'

…

Puppy!

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 17 – **

"_It's only the beginning"_

* * *

I shuffled my feet nervously as the Hokage continued to brief the Jounin on the current situation. Namely, Akatsuki and me. And of course, Naruto. We can't forget about him. It's what the Akatsuki were after, after all.

Akatsuki was active once again for those two reasons. Turns out they had been quite quiet in the previous years.

Although the entire group was focused on the Hokage's words and not really paying attention to me, I was strategically cowering in the corner by the door, trying to think of a plan to break out. There were two guards just outside the door—I couldn't sense their chakra signatures but I just _knew _they were there. And one of them had Puppy. Yes, the canine will be known as Puppy until I can find another name for him.

Kurenai thoughtfully clenched her fists, "Then the rumors circulating around…" I saw her eyes roll back towards me. "… Umari Yama is true?"

"Correct. _Uchiha_ Yama is presently standing at the back of the room at this moment." There was a round of shuffling and I just _knew _they were all staring at me. I managed to stand up straight and gave me a tiny wave. "_Domo_…" I plastered a fake smile onto my face, trying to look like I wasn't just plotting on trying to escape.

"She comes from across the southern waters from the _Tea _country. Although there are no records, she does indeed have Uchiha blood." I winced as Sarutobi linked his fingers together thoughtfully, "However, you should all know by now that due to injuries her sharingan is damaged and is no longer accessible. Her eyes are in that… condition due to those injuries as well."

There were a few nods and whispers before most of them continued to watch me out of the corners of their eyes.

_Again_.

Damn. Was this old man planning on revealing _every single damn secret I had_? I wonder, if I would've told him where I was _really_ from would he have revealed that as well? Or if I would've told him what I wished to do?

No, I don't think the old man's like that. He knows when to keep a secret. But it's better off if no one except me knew.

Silence reigned inside the room.

Nervously, I shifted from one foot to the other, eyes downcast. I was afraid of meeting anyone's eyes.

Asuma let out a puff of smoke, "Then my suspicions before were correct, ne, Kurenai?" the older male let out a bark of laughter, "Come on, pay up!" Said women rolled her eyes before reaching dutifully into her pocket and fishing out a sheet of yen. I watched as she crumpled it and tossed it at her smoking comrade.

The man let out a laugh, catching the sheet carelessly and stuffing it in his pocket. Well, guess he didn't care about the money... Or at least how it was all crumpled up. Money was still money.

Caught off guard by the particular display, I edged nervously towards the door. Anymore closer and I would practically be touching it. Everyone's attention was off me for the moment... in fact, even Kakashi had released my arm (in which he had been grasping firmly) and his attention was on the pair; the laughing man and scowling woman.

"It is true then? There is another Uchiha still alive? That makes it a total of three..." another Jounin mused slowly. The Hokage gave his head a soft shake. It didn't seem to be an answer to the question on of his subordinates' had just asked. It was more of an annoyed gesture that definitely caught the full attention of the rest of the group.

I inched backwards another inch, feeling victory starting to creep into my system.

I took a step.

And another.

And another.

My hand gripped the handle.

Then froze.

"Then... Yama-san— you would not mind if I explain your encounter with Itachi?" the Hokage asked pleasantly. Without thinking, I shook my head furiously, trying to keep my cheeks from turning red. I didn't want to blow my escape route now, did I? I glared at him. Somehow I needed to be careful what I said.

Have I ever told you guys why I hated these meetings? It always felt like they were interrogating me or something. Everything time they asked questions it sounded like they wanted to hear more from me. And since the Hokage _knew _that I had secrets I was hiding, it meant he was only more eager to find out more. Bad. One slip of the tongue and all my hard work to keep my secrets would be gone.

That's when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I tried to—too late.

Casually, as well as _lightning_ fast, Kakashi's hand curled around my wrist and clamped down firmly. He didn't even glance at me. I saw a few heads turn our way, but turned immediately back to the Hokage, who was informing the room's habitants of the incident with Itachi. Of course, they had already heard that story. But this time, it was the story from my point of view, the one I had told the Hokage the day I got back... He was describing Amegakure at the moment.

Only Tsume's attention remained on me. I gave her a sheepish smile, letting out a small whistle.

I felt a nudge at my side and I saw Kakashi giving me an impish look.

Then...

"... very well then. By all means, if Akatsuki is going to be in Konoha in the near future, it is possible it will affect the Chuunin exams. How many of the Jounin here believe that it is more reasonable to simple cancel the Chuunin exams this—"

"Oi!" Thud. I slammed into Kakashi. Ow… One bad reason to stand in front of the door was if the door would knock into me like that if opened. And this one just happened to do so. Peeling myself from Kakashi's back, I glanced back and recognized the figure as the one who had taken Puppy.

In fact… he was holding the small animal right then. "Sorry for the interruption." He bowed slightly.

"Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi immediately stood up.

"What is it?" he demanded. Obviously it was something serious if an Anbu was to come barging in from outside without knocking like that.

The Anbu-nin let out a quick breath, "Akatsuki! They're already in Konoha."

The Jounin in the room were immediately restless, "Are they attacking?" Raido demanded.

"Iie. Reports from the west wing say that they were seen entering, but the moment they took a step into the village they disappeared. We have some of our best trackers tracking them but we have not found a trace of them yet. They could be anywhere at this moment. We do not know if they are going to attack and no notion whatsoever tells us of that."

I shifted closer to Kakashi, feeling unnerved by the news. In response, Kakashi tightened his grip on my wrist.

The Hokage turned to face us all, "By these circumstances, the Chuunin exams will have to be—"

"Iie!" I clapped my hand over my mouth immediately. Why was I so stupid as to cut in? It's not like I could change anyth - wait, I already did. I paused. The Chuunin exams may have killed several victims but it also knocked Orochimaru off his high horse for a while. And Sasuke… I twitched. If this didn't happened now and Orochimaru attacked later on, how would Konoha react? If anything, I'd say the exams prepared Konoha as well as it did. Since there were foreign ninja in the village _for _the exam, most of the ninja in the village were more on guard than usual. What would happen if Orochimaru had attacked Konoha when we weren't on guard?

You know what? I'm beginning to wish those stupid memories did not come to me as dreams. Maybe it would even be better if those memories didn't even come back. I don't mean the memories from back when I used to live with the Uchiha clan; I mean the memories of watching the _anime_ Naruto. Memories holding knowledge of the future of this world. Stuff I _shouldn't _know in the first place. If I didn't know them maybe I wouldn't be so tense and nerve-wracked all the time.

"Yama-san? Do you have something to say?"

A few of the assembled ninja snorted—a few even going as far as whispering, "... what right does she have to interrupt the Hokage?" Other voices murmured in agreement and I flushed with embarrassment. Well... a part of me wanted to tear those people apart (even though I didn't have a chance fighting against them), and the other part of me wanted to crawl under a rock and just die. I twitched; they were right, in a way. But I knew things they didn't. I couldn't blame them.

I would've been better off waiting until he was finished before voicing my opinion, now that I think about it. It would've had the same effect.

"Yama-san?" the Hokage pressed, "Is there a reason to why you believe that the Chuunin exams should remain as it is?" His old eyes searched mine and for the first time since I was there, I recognized the expression in his gray eyes.

He was... he was weary. Every other time I had seen the Hokage, he had always been cheery, outgoing, and very high in energy. Sort of like Naruto - well... maybe half of the kid's spirit, not all. No one has enough energy to match the blonde tornado.

But now... now that I actually looked at him, I realized just how weary he was, and how he wanted to rest. It was as if his eyes were pleading me to help him. But how? How I could _I_ help him? I, of all people?

I didn't answer for a few seconds. Perhaps I should just voice my honest opinion?

"Well…" I started slowly. "Perhaps it's better since most ninja in the village will be more on guard seeing as we have foreign ninja in the village after all?"

"You have a point there." Genma pointed out. "But if Akatsuki _does_ attack, doesn't it leave us open for those foreign ninja to attack us in the back if they have some sort of ulterior motive? Or if something happened to those foreign ninja, wouldn't it cause complications with their respective countries?" I heard the silent word he didn't say. _War. _It could cause war. I twitched. Okay, so maybe my thought process wasn't so good after all.

The Hokage slowly turned in his chair, facing the back wall where the pictures of the past and present Hokage were located. Moments of dull silence filled the air and a few people shifted restlessly.

And then, without warning, the Hokage turned back. The weary look in his eyes was now gone, "I have decided. The Chuunin exams will continue."

"Demo, Hokage-sama!" came several protests.

"Genma does make a valid point, Hokage-sama." A voice beside me drawled. I winced. Kakashi. Yeah, I realize that my little point had been shot down horribly. But what would happen if the Chuunin exams were stopped?

The doors suddenly slammed open.

I jumped to the side as two figures marched into the room, followed by several Anbu members. The Anbu member with the tiger mask somehow ended up beside me. He had not left after reporting that Akatsuki was spotted.

My hand twitched and I reached questionably for Puppy in his hands. I could've sworn he gave me an amused scoff but relented, allowing me to take the was-sleeping pup into my hands. He was shivering badly. I pulled him close and kind of half-stepped behind Kakashi. The poor thing was probably scared to death from all the commotion. It might've been better if I had dropped him off with Sakura before I had arrived. And no, Naruto would've been a bad idea. Sasuke would've been a worse idea. Could you imagine what would happen to the poor thing if he accidently wet himself all over Sasuke?

I'd be having roast dog for dinner or something.

"Sarutobi-sama." One of the two old people said sternly. It was an old lady. If I wasn't mistaken… it was the two advisors. I pointedly hid behind Kakashi. I don't think it would be a good idea if they caught a sight of my eyes. If Kakashi noticed my actions, he didn't say anything, but one of his hands did slide behind his back and touched my hand.

I managed to squeeze it slightly without dropping Puppy and closed my eyes. I found that after my eyesight had not been used for a week or so, it had heightened my other senses. Natural adaptation of the human body, I think.

"Koharu. Homura." I heard the Hokage said quietly. So it was them then? The two council members. Now I hate these damn meetings even more.

"We've been informed that Akatsuki has been seen in the village." The old woman's voice said.

"That is correct." I heard Sarutobi emit a sigh.

"And do you have any _leads _on their intentions?" The old man— Homura drawled, "It is questionable that after years of inactivity they would move on into our village without so much of a warning." I peeked over Kakashi's shoulder to see him scowl. "You don't think they're after the _Kyuubi_?"

Sarutobi puffed at his pipe lightly. "We may have an idea." He said slowly. Apparently the two council members caught on immediately because Koharu was already hounding for more answers.

"So it _is _that female _Uchiha_ then?" I grimaced at the way she had spat out the word Uchiha. She made it sound like the clan name was a smear on humanity or something. Damn old hag. Wasn't it partly your fault that the Uchiha rebelled anyway? Damn people and their paranoia. Would it ever end?

"Now, now Koharu. We don't know that yet. To our knowledge, Akatsuki has no word that Yama-san was a Uchiha when she had been abducted into their lair." I managed to hold in a laugh at the Hokage's tone. It sounded like he was talking to a child. But then again, maybe they were children. They were being quite childish to me. But then again, they _were _trying to just protect the village.

"And then? Do you still plan on continuing the Chuunin exams?" Homura demanded. Most of the other Jounin had cleared off either to the left or right to allow the old dudes have their little verbal battle.

"Yes."

"That's preposterous!" Koharu protested immediately, stepping forwards.

"We don't have much of a choice, Koharu." Sarutobi said wearily. "If we canceled now the other countries would demand a valid explanation, and we cannot just tell them that Akatsuki is living in one of our hotels at the moment. That would be asking for an attack. What would happen if they knew that we were under attack by Akatsuki?"

Silence.

But we all knew the answer. All countries were looking for an opportunity to gain more land, more power. And what was better than attacking a vulnerable country and gaining that land?

"Then couldn't you have dealt with this _problem_ a week earlier?" Koharu's voice was tense and strained. I think I was gripping the life out of Kakashi's hand by now but he didn't show any means of noticing it. The problem probably meant me.

"A week ago we were not aware that Akatsuki would become a problem from the report we had." Sarutobi said pleasantly. "They could not have known that Yama-san was from Konoha after all, given that she did not have her forehead protector with her and she revealed nothing to them."

"You don't know that, Hokage-_sama_." Homura stressed. "The girl could have simply deceived you."

I felt Kakashi's hand twitch. Startled, I glanced down. His other hand was clenched into a fist so tight his knuckles were turning white. Oi, Kakashi. I glanced up at the back of his head. Calm down mister. I rested my head against his upper back. I couldn't comfort him with my hands, seeing as they were full of Puppy at the moment.

But it seemed to work because his tense shoulders lowered slightly.

"If their objective is the girl after all why do we not negotiate with them?"

What did that old hag mean by _negotiate_? I could feel the rest of the room tense. By all means, the two council members had no reason to believe I was hiding behind Kakashi's back. Everyone else in the room knew, however.

"What are you getting at?" the Hokage asked warily. He was standing now.

"If they want the girl, we can very well give her to them." I felt myself go cold. Through my forehead I felt Kakashi's back tense up again.

My eye twitched. Fucking old hag. How _dare _she—

"That is out of the question."

The rest of the room had gone stone silent.

I saw Homura narrow his eyes. "What do you mean, out of the question, Sarutobi?" The Hokage merely nodded his head. "I mean _out of the question_. Are you proposing that we hand a member of the Uchiha clan right over to them?"

"That should be no problem, seeing as her sharingan is of no use." Koharu said indifferently. "If it will protect our village, it is what we must do." So she had believed the report as well.

"I will not willingly hand an innocent Konoha citizen to the enemy!" Sarutobi snapped, his eyes blazing. I tightened my grip slightly on Puppy and continued to rest my forehead on Kakashi's back. I really do love you, Sarutobi, I do. Thank you for protecting me all this time. Whispers had started to drift around the room by now, and Homura and Koharu were conversing harshly.

There was a tiny squeak and I lessened my hold on Puppy. I had been gripping him pretty tightly. It was then that he decided to sneeze.

"Ahchew!" I blinked. If it weren't for the fact that the room had gone silent due to it, I would've been laughing and trying not to crush the cute little thing to death. Oh crap. I felt myself go pale.

Puppy sneezed again and I momentarily cursed the workers who hadn't dusted the office well enough. If we had been standing in a large group of people, the sneeze would've been no problem. But the fact stood; Kakashi was standing near the edge of the edge of the group practically leaning against the wall. It didn't help that the acoustics in the room made it echo slightly. I took a tiny step back. Oh shit. Bad news indeed.

I might as well reveal myself slowly. I poked the tip of my head over Kakashi's right shoulder. Like I though, Koharu and Homura were staring right at me. I averted my gaze as casually as I could.

"So… the one in question is even here herself." Koharu said slowly. "So what do you think of this problem, young Uchiha? Would you sacrifice the safety of this village for your own?"

"Koharu." The Hokage said with a warning tone.

She didn't acknowledge him and merely advanced. I kept my gaze carefully on the floor and stepped in front of Kakashi, despite his pushing. He was trying to keep me behind him. But this was a problem I needed to face myself. "Uchiha-_san­._" She said slowly. She was now standing in front of me. "You would willingly stay here knowing that there are several people after you because you a female _Uchiha_." She paused. "Although I suppose it wouldn't matter if they catch you. Your eyes are useless after all.

It was at that moment I looked up at her. I must've startled her horribly because she gasped and tumbled back. Several Anbu caught her as she tripped and almost fell. Homura's expression at my eyes was no different. When Koharu seemed to recover, she whirled on Sarutobi. "You told us her eyes were damaged!"

"They are." Kakashi rumbled behind me. Koharu's eyes narrowed at him. "But damaged as they are, they are stuck in that state. You can check the hospital records if you so wish. She cannot use the sharingan any longer. The injury merely changed her eye color." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Kakashi sounded so damn pleased.

Homura's lips were pressed into a thin line, "Fine. Do as you wish, Sarutobi." The tone that he said the sentence in sounded like he was saying that this whole thing wasn't over yet. He turned and left the room, followed by the Anbu members. Koharu followed after, but not before shooting me a dirty look. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at her as the Hokage cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention again.

"Now then. Since I've just stated what canceling the Chuunin exams would do, does anyone still protest?"

No one answered.

"Very well then. The Chuunin exams will continue. Tsume,"

"Hai." My new teacher stepped up, saluting. "Pick a five man team of your choice. Meet the group that spotted Akatsuki's entrance and see what you can track. Report to me if anything happens," With a nod, Tsume left the room. "Genma,"

"Hai." Genma stepped up.

The Hokage sat back down. "Continue with the exam preparations; take Anko and Ibiki with you." The three left. "Now, I will be sending two Anbu teams to scour the area. Everyone else please be on your guard." His eyes landed on me. "Yama-san. Try not to be alone for the time being." I nodded.

"Dismissed."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"..." an uncomfortable silence settled between Kakashi and I was we exited the conference room. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck nervously, giving me a small wink, "Where to then?"

I shrugged and hefted Puppy higher up in my arms. His head was now resting on my left shoulder. Puppy was also awake and staring at random things. I stared at it slightly. You better not piss on me, pup.

That conference had somewhat dampened my mood... correction, _killed _it. And what was Akatsuki after? They couldn't have known I was a Uchiha, and the rumors couldn't have spread that fast, could it?

"Yama!"

I recognized the voice and immediately tried to slink away— as best as I could while carrying a puppy anyway.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. I froze. Right there in front of me was Iruka. I gave him a nervous smile, "Eh... hehe, hi Iruka-sensei!" He glared at me.

"And just where were _you_ this morning?"

Kakashi gave me a look, "You had a meeting today?" I scratched my arm nervously, "Maybe..." I had seriously forgotten. Bad dreams plus grumpy Sasuke in the morning tends to do things to my memory. I think I was supposed to meet Iruka to discuss some things about the reading material I was looking for. He froze.

"Your sight has returned." Iruka gave me a smile. "That's good." I managed a smile. "Yeah, I suppose." Most people didn't know my sight would return. Only those who had visited me knew. You should've seen the looks on some of the Jounins who hadn't met me earlier during that meeting when they found out I wasn't blind anymore. But they can draw their own conclusions—I don't feel like explaining anymore.

"Well then, Kakashi-san, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Yama-_chan_ in private please," Iruka said pleasantly. I stared, wide-eyed at Kakashi. _'Please, don't leave, please don't leave...' _Whenever Iruka used that suffix in my name there was hell to pay.

Kakashi winked at me, "Of course, Iruka-san! Ja ne, Yama-koi!"

I paled, "But Kaka - !" Poof! And he was gone, _'That traitor! I'm going to kill him later!'_ But right now I have to deal with this...

I gulped and turned slowly to look at Iruka, who was sporting a smug face that promised only the worse.

Oh crap.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

My eyes peered cautiously around my current surroundings. I didn't sense him anywhere. Where was he? Mmm.. I know! I'll use my sharingan to—Oh wait. I can't use it. Nevermind.

Fine then. I'll use the skills I learned when I had been blind. I closed my eyes. This stuff I _had_ to learn. Iruka practically _forced_ it into my brain. All of it. Just _crammed_ it all in. He was a slave driver, I swear.

You know, it would be easier if I could just use sharingan. But whatever.

From what I had learned from Iruka, each style of techniques uses different kinds of chakra. Taijutsu uses all stamina, and Ninjutsu and Genjutsu only used chakra. But chakra could also be used for other things—it could help you speed up or jump higher.

As I said before, it's kind of complicated to use chakra. I mean, it took me over two weeks to get used to using it! And I couldn't use it at all for the first four days. As I found out, there are lots of things that a person has to acknowledge to fully known how to use chakra for techniques. The ninjas here had it easy because they were born to a world that was focused on it.

Everyone that used chakra had different patterns.

Of course, _everyone_ had chakra, but ninjas were just those who chose to use them. The regular villagers who chose not to use chakra didn't use it because they did not wish to do so. And of course, there were those who were born with a malfunction and couldn't use it. Like Rock Lee.

Flash!

Movement to the left!

My eyes darted in that exact direction, seeing something zip across the grass, and close in from my right. I could see the movements clearer than day. It was Iruka. I could sense his chakra clearly. The blur zoomed right past me, and I automatically whipped up a kunai to block a shuriken.

Briefly acknowledging the clank on the ground as it fell, I turned my attention back onto my sensei, trying to figure out his moves. We continued to exchange blows, using only taijutsu and relying on our speed and fist-to-fist skills. After a few times kicks towards him and some blocks, Iruka picked up speed.

And that's when he disappeared. Slowing my breathing down slowly, I focused my senses again. Where was he?

I felt motion to my right and twisted to dodge out of the way of Iruka's punch. And Iruka was already acting after throwing that blow. This time, I leapt to my left, barely missing a flat kick and I twisted my body, allowing me to whip out my left leg.

Iruka caught my leg, right before it hit his midsection, and stopped briefly, giving me a grin.

In less than a split second, he had pushed my leg back in my direction roughly, causing me to stumbling back on one leg. Steadying myself, I looked up in time to see Iruka forming seals.

I frowned and held up my hands, and to my surprise my Sharingan flashed on. Shit. Luckily my eyes wouldn't be changing. I snapped them off, but I had already seen the seals Iruka had used. If I timed it right…

However, I still couldn't match Kakashi's skill level - not by 20 miles. Maybe a 100 miles was more accurate... I copied a lot slower than Iruka did, and I had to dodge his jutsu before casting mine. I copy so slow I made turtles proud of their speed.

"**Ninpou: Hyakka kurumu**!" _(Ninja arts: Wrap of flowers)_

My eyes widened as I saw a vines and flowers starting to grow at my feet, "Wha-!"

"You have no time to talk, Yama-chaaaan," Iruka said in amusement, "You should be trying to think of a way to get yourself out of this one."

My eyes widened in horror as the vines proceeded to wrap quickly around my feet, rising up with astonishing speed, "What kind of jutsu is this?! You've never done this one before!!" I yelped. Iruka let out a loose laugh, "You haven't been the only one training, you know. When you're out with Kakashi, I _do_ learning something new you know. I don't just teach all day long."

Iruka was still concentrating on the growing flowers and vines. He was still feeding chakra to it and in return, the plant fed on it like it was water.

I reached down, growling with a futile attempt at trying to pry it from around my legs. I couldn't pry it off, and I couldn't cut it because it's nearly impossible to cut chakra ingrained roots unless you were able to use the Gentle Fist. That was a Hyuuga technique. I think Iruka had mentioned it briefly during one of our textbook lessons.

Miffing in exasperation, I decided to fight trap with trap. Without hesitation, I immediately formed the exact same seals Iruka had only formed seconds before. I saw Iruka's eyes widened and I grinned briefly, before calling out, "**Ninpou: Hyakka kurumu**!"

Seconds later, Iruka was leaping up into the air, trying to avoid vines that were attracted to him like flies to -ahem- feces.

I let out a mental cheer as one flowery vine managed to catch his ankle and let out a yelp when I realized that the sapling tied around me had lifted me high up into the air. I met Iruka's eyes briefly. His eyes twinkled at me and I gasped as the vines suddenly released me, sending me plummeting down.

The movement caused me to lose concentration and I saw Iruka released from the vines as I lost control of the jutsu.

Within seconds, I saw Iruka disappear into the trees before he emerged again, catching me. I sighed in relief. I didn't have to di—

At the very next moment, Iruka dropped me.

—ie by falling to death.

"Ahh—" Whump! I hit the ground. I narrowed my eyes at Iruka. He didn't have to be _that_ mean! I mean... catching me was nice, so I didn't have to die from falling, but then dropping me when I was five feet from the ground... that's just plain mean.

I blinked at him slowly. "You didn't have to be so mean as to drop me! Shows how much you care about me..."

I groaned, too tired to move. I lay stretched on the grass, with Iruka standing right above me. The dolphin gave me a small smirk, "Eh, Yama-chan! Up you go, you still have one more hour of training left!" I let out a whine. "But technically I don't train under you anymore…" Tsume was my new trainer. Iruka gave me a whack across the back of my head. "Just because I'm not officially your trainer doesn't mean I don't get to train you anymore!"

I could only imagine what sort of disarray my hair was in. And not to mention my clothes! I wasn't even looking in the mirror and I could already see the tears, grass and mud strains in my training outfit... It was a nice outfit too! Okay... not really, but whatever. It was just a sleeveless black top with matching shorts. But so what? I liked it. I happened to like black. As you can see, I wear a lot of black. A lot of neutral colors. And no, I'm not mourning or anything. Black is a nice shade!

At least Iruka didn't look too bad. Except for a few mud stains and the few leaves that were present in his pony tail, nothing else was out of place.

However, we were both panting rather hard - I was more tired, of course. This told me that I was improving a lot. Before when I sparred with Iruka, he didn't even have to break out into a sweat and I would be dead, on the ground already. Dead tired, that is.

I heard a high pitched whine from the tree line. I rolled over and peered into the shade. "Puppy!" He was at the moment tied to a tree. Our spar must have woken him up. He was sleeping so I figured there was no harm in tying him up while we had our little spar.

"I can't..." I moaned, "Too tired..." My legs were sore. My arms were sore. My feet were sore. My hands were sore. Heck, I was sore all over. I was going to feel those bruises tomorrow, too... Another whine made me raised my head again, holding my arm out in the pup's direction. "You're a smart pup…" I groaned. "Untie yourself and come to me!" A disgruntled snort answered me.

"Can't beat me? Tsk, tsk, and here I thought Kakashi had taught you something good!"

At that, my eyes popped open, "He _did!_ He helped train my sharingan!"

Iruka frowned, "... But you don't have it anymore, do you." My gaze lowered and I felt Iruka's gaze soften. "Don't worry, I'm sure Tsume will show you another style. However, despite that, you've grown, Yama. You're Taijutsu has improved and your chakra storage's have definitely increased." He grinned, "... especially if you had been able to do _that_ technique after all the sparring we had already gone through." He paused. "But did you learn that technique from Kakashi?"

I froze. No… technically I had learned it when Iruka had shown it immediately because my Sharingan had flashed on by instinct. I managed a light laugh. "Yeah, something like that." Thankfully Iruka didn't question it anymore.

He laughed, "Your concentration has also improved... Better than before, that is..." he mused, "Does this have anything to do with Genma-san?" I blanched.

"Iruka-sensei!!"

"Just kidding, just kidding," He grinned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I haven't given you that _talk_ yet, have I?" My eyes widened. Here came the inevitable.

"Don't give me that look, Yama. Come on, I'll talk while I walk you home, it's starting to get late anyway," Iruka held out a hand. I reached up wearily, taking it and also falling over. Iruka sighed, helping me stand, "Maybe I was underestimating you when I said your chakra storage's have increased a lot..."

"Hey!"

"Come along then," Iruka steadied me, allowing me to lean on him as he helped me out of the training field. "Wait! Puppy's still there." Iruka rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes. I had forgotten about that thing for a second." I glared at Iruka.

"He's not a _thing_."

"Hai, hai." Iruka set me down before going towards the tree where Puppy was jumping up and down. Once released, he came bounding over towards me, jumping on top of me and knocking me over. "Oi!" I protested, pushing his mouth away. "No licky!" I scolded. Puppy gave me an apologetic nudge. I had only had him for approximately nine hours but he was already attached. He was a lot smarter than I had given him credit for too.

We made our way across the field and out a small entrance between two tall maple trees. By the time we had gotten well onto the street, the sun was already starting to lower in the sky. I was guessing that it was around... 6 in the evening? It _was_ around 2 when I had gone to that meeting... and I suppose we had been training for a couple of hours now...

"Are you sure you're not doing anything you're not supposed to be doing with this man?"

"Iruka!" I burst out, "Stop hounding me like you're my father!" Puppy gave a responding bark from beside us. I paused, "But you're too young to be a father... maybe an older brother."

Iruka shook his head, "Really, Yama, I just didn't expect you to get into a relationship so _soon—_"

I frowned, "It's not soon. I've been here for nearly 8 months already - nearly 9."

"Now," Iruka started, "Exactly how long have you and Kakashi-san been going at it?"

I blushed heavily. I had no idea how Iruka knew, but that was so not true! "We have _not_ been going at _it_!" I protested, glaring at him, "You're trying to make my life a living hell, aren't you?"

Iruka gave me a soft smile, "How long?"

My gaze lowered to the ground and I felt Iruka shift his weight slightly. I tried not to lean on him too much, but my feet didn't want to move, "... Um... a couple of days..." More accurately, a day. "And it's not official yet either." I shot Iruka another look.

Iruka's eyebrows rose, "Really? I would've assumed at least 2 weeks," I flushed.

"Iie..."

"Well, it's just that you two seem so close... and Kakashi seems to be very protective of you… are you sure about this?" Iruka asked gently, pausing briefly as we passed the Ichiraku Ramen shop. I spotted a certain blonde haired kid there and grinned before answering, "Nope." I responded cheerfully. "That's why I said it wasn't official yet."

I rolled my eyes in the direction of Naruto, "... Shouldn't you persuade him to eat something else besides ramen? It's bad for his health you know..."

Iruka drew an eyebrow up, "This coming from the ramen queen herself?" Phew! Now that we're off the topic of my love life...

"That's not true!! I just... can't... cook. Too well..." I trailed off. It's not my fault I can't cook! Okay, I _can_ cook, but don't blame me if you get food poisoning.

That's when I frowned. Something was wrong.

The street seemed quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

Whine. I glanced down at Puppy. He was sitting there, ears perked up. Had he noticed something?

"What's wrong?" Iruka frowned. I imitated his look, "It feels too quiet - almost like the quiet before a storm..."

That's when I noticed that the street was nearly empty, "What time is it?"

Iruka glanced down at his watch, "Nearly 7 P.M. Why?"

"Shouldn't there be people around here at this time? You know, grocery shopping and all?" I questioned, eyeing the ramen shop carefully. The only customer there was Naruto himself.

"Not particularly. People usually go grocery shopping on Thursdays," Iruka remarked, "So it's not uncommon for these streets to be quiet at this time of the night."

"Okay..." Movement!

My eyes drifted slowly to my left, where a line of trees were, "Um... Iruka-sensei?" Iruka nodded briefly, silently saying, '_I know, I saw,' _Goodie. I thought I was seeing things.

"Oi, Naruto!" Naruto poked his head out.

"Iruka-sensei! Yama-chan!! Want some raaaa-men??"

I gave him a brief smile, "So you can somehow manage to trick me into paying for you? I don't think so!!" Naruto pouted, "I wasn't going to do that!" He stared at my feet. "Whose dog?" I managed to point at myself. He grinned and dove out, giving Puppy several pats and scratches. "He's very soft."

"Right," Iruka said impatiently, "Naruto, could you go check on Kakashi's plants for me? He told me to check on them later tonight," Naruto frowned briefly.

"Plants? I thought that..." he trailed off when he saw the look I gave him, "Ooohhh... the old hag he has for a next door neighbor won't do it this time?" He gave me a quick grin. Not so slow now, Naruto? Spending time with Sasuke was paying off.

"Hai," Iruka gave Naruto a small smile.

"Take Puppy with you too." I added helpfully. "You can leave him at Kakashi's. I'll pick him up later."

"Yoshe! Okay, I'm off!" In a flash, Konoha's most hyperactive ninja was gone, with puppy in his arms. The dog had protested slightly but remained silent when I had given him a look. He was a smart dog after all. Just when I was about to turn and walk off with Iruka, I heard someone clear their throat. Frowning, I turned towards the ramen stand. There, the owner stood there, hand held out. He was grinning.

Uh oh... Bad news.

My gaze rested on the enormous amount of empty bowls that sat on the counter. Then my gaze rested on the hastily scribbled note on a napkin: _'Oi! Oyaji! Yama-chan's treating me today! She's the pretty lady with the black hair standing outside! Thanks for the great meal! Signed, the great Uzumaki Naruto!'_

My eyebrow twitched, "_Naruto_!"

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Naruto's eye twitched as no one answered the door to Kakashi's flat. Where was that lazy sensei of his? Something wasn't right - he knew that for a fact. Iruka-sensei had told him to go 'check on Kakashi-sensei's plants.' That alone was out of the ordinary. Where were all of Kakashi's roommates as well? The dog yapped from his arms. Naruto glanced down. Now that he thought about it, had Yama called the dog Puppy? Strange name.

Anyway, Kakashi's plants didn't need to be watered or anything. They were kept in a self-watering container - which used the use of evaporation to reuse the water.

Naruto had known that for a fact.

How?

Because one day he snuck into his room... hey! Don't blame him! He wanted to know more about this mysterious sensei of his. No one, and that means _no one_ seems to know much about him at all.

And no one seemed to be able to get close enough to see his face.

Although Naruto already had the suspicion that Yama had already seen his face. He wasn't as stupid as he looked, you know. Naruto could tell that the two were most likely _together_ somehow— if Sasuke's earlier mood was any kind of indication.

Naruto frowned. Grumbling, "... where the hell is lazy Kakashi—" and whirled around, slamming into something. Puppy yelped in reply and lapped at his face.

"Gah!" Naruto tumbled to the ground and sat there, glaring at nothing in particular. The world was against him today, wasn't it? At least he didn't have to pay for all that ramen... And he had a cute dog to play with. He gave Puppy another quick tummy-rub, which the pup replied with another lap at his face.

Naruto let out a snicker, "Hey, at least Yama-chan had to pay for all my raaaaa-meeen!" At that he felt Puppy nip at his fingers lightly. He gave the dog a pat. Well, at least the dog was kind of smart.

"Oh? What's this I hear about Yama-chan paying for all of my student's ramen?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he raised them slowly, "K-K-Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto leapt to his feet, "—Eh! What are you doing here?" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. _'Hope he didn't hear that last comment...'_ If Kakashi had heard his last comment, who knows what he would do to try and get back at Naruto. Kakashi and Yama _did_ have a relationship.

Kakashi gave his student an amused look. "I happen to live here, Naruto. Why are you here? And why do you have Yama's dog?"

Naruto brightened immediately, "Iruka-sensei told me that—" Naruto frowned. Now that he thought about it... Iruka-sensei had told him a message in code-form... that probably meant that someone was following Yama-chan and Iruka-sensei himself. What if that someone had followed him? "—to check on your plants! Um... because he couldn't check on them..."

Kakashi frowned. Odd. _'Check on my plants? My plants don't need checking on...'_ Unless...

"Do you know where he is right now?" Kakashi asked. His mind was already rolling with ideas, "... I suppose I should return that scroll of his..." he lied. If Naruto was still talking in code-form like Kakashi suspected there may be someone listening in on their conversation nearby.

"... I saw him at the ramen stand with Yama-chan..." Naruto brightened slightly. "And Yama told me to leave Puppy at your house."

Kakashi's eye narrowed in alarm as he took the wriggling dog from his blonde student. "Yama's with him?"

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I frowned as Iruka led us to a more secluded part of town. I leaned closer to him, "Why are you going to a–"

Iruka gave me an amused look, "So nothing happens to—" Iruka was cut off when a harsh sound filled the air. Surprise, I met Iruka's eyes and gasped when I felt a pressure on my leg.

My eyes widened and I glanced down, seeing a pale hand grasping my ankle, "Uh... Iruka-sensei… Tell me that's your arm." Iruka stared at me. Both his hands were at his sides. Shit. "—Ahhh! Fucking shi—" Abruptly, the arm yanked and I felt myself hit the ground, Iruka's grip gone from my shoulder.

_Slam_!

I groaned as I felt myself slam into the ground harshly. Abruptly a figure leapt out from behind me and lashed out at Iruka, sending the Academy teacher flying into a bundle of bushes.

"Iruka!!" I yelped out. I struggled to my feet, toppling over again in exhaustion. I mentally curse myself, and then Iruka himself for working me so hard during training. If he hadn't done so, I might've had some energy right now to defend myself!

I felt myself lifted up into the air and I stared right into dark eyes. I stared. Oh… shit. It's Deidara. Fuck me. He survived?

All my suspicions were broken about 'it' being a girl when the figure spoke, "Eh? So we meet again girlie. That last blow hurt, yeah." He gave me a grin, eyes running down my form. I glared at him_._ "Time for some payback, yeah?"

"Get awa—"

"Let's just get her back like ordered," I peered behind this figure to see another clad in an Akatsuki cloak. This time, this person's features were completely shielded from view by a black veil attached to a straw hat. I could tell by the voice that it was a male.

He also wore an Akatsuki cloak. I gulped as this other guy towered over me. That guy was huge! At least Deidara wasn't _that_ tall. I'd say he's around Kakashi's height... maybe taller?

"You're not taking her anywhere!"

All of the attention averted to Iruka, who was now standing on his feet and favoring his right arm.

"Iruka!!" I cried out. I struggled in the Akatsuki member's grip, "Let go asshole!"

"Eh, I don't believe I can do that," the very feminine he grinned, "We gotta finish what we were going to start with you. I probably have a few guesses as to why that Uchiha took you away. I at first thought he was possessive and wanted you for himself... but... he's not around now - so I don't think so... yeah."

I glared at him. He blinked, taken aback. "What's with your eyes, yeah? Sharingan?" Crap, I probably shouldn't have shown him that. "Yo, Sasori-danna, is there any more surviving Uchiha besides the two?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Deidara let out a grin that scared the shit out of me. "Well it looks like I'm holding one right now."

"What?" Sasori shuffled closer. When I tried to look away, Deidara gripped my chin and forced me to face his partner. I grimaced when I felt something wet touch my chin. What the—? "Hmm… strange, so there is. A female as well. Perhaps she will be of more worth to Leader now."

Wait...

"Peh, you want to finish this one, or should I... yeah?" Deidara released my chin with a violet jerk and smirked. That's when I noticed his palm. I stared, wide-eyed at _mouth _on his hand. Ew… so _that_ was what was made my chin wet?

I think he noticed my staring, because he lifted his palm into my face, grinning devilishly, "Like it?" I gulped as a tongue slide out right in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes. I never wanted to see anything like that for the rest of my life! Guh. Did his other hand have that as well?

"... You can finish it, Deidara," the other voice grumbled, "He doesn't look like he's going to put up much of a fight anyway."

My eyes opened immediately. Iruka!

Gaze meeting mine, I saw the determination in those eyes. Iruka! My eyes pleaded with his. I wanted him to leave. Run. Anywhere. He had to get away from here! He didn't have a chance against these guys. He wasn't in his top condition in chakra, too, since we had been sparring for quite a while before. "Iruka—go find Anbu! Or the Hokage! I can try to hold them off for ammff!—" Deidara slapped his hand over my mouth. I twitched. "Be quiet, yeah? We can't have you yelling out our location to the several squads we've managed to avoid so far."

That's when I felt something wet slide across my lips. My eyes widened. Oh hell no. Struggling to free my hands from his hold, I couldn't free. Maybe I could ignore it. The twitch in my forehead grew as the wet feeling continue and I decided I'd had enough and bit down. "Fuck!" He jerked his hand away from my mouth and I began to gag, spitting out a wad of spit. "What the fuck was that for you bitch?!" He began to blow lightly on his hand. Ha, serves you right pervert.

I stared at him. "Are you serious? Your hand was fucking kissing me! Do you _know_ how creepy that is?!" He stared at me blankly. "Seriously? I didn't even know my hand was doing that." My eye twitched. Asshole. How could you not know? I glanced over to Iruka to see if he had taken the chance to run.

But it turned out my stolen kiss was all for nothing, because Iruka shook his head firmly, standing his ground.

I was tossed carelessly onto the ground, "Watch her," Deidara let out a grin, "I'm going to have fun with you," I grimaced in pain, trying to lift myself off the ground. He had tossed me onto a rough terrain. It wasn't grass either... I scowled at him. You'd think he'd at least toss me onto the grass! Oh, nevermind. I had shot a lightning strike through him. Of course he would hold a grudge against me, stupid me.

There was no time left. Where the hell was Kakashi? I thought Iruka had sent Naruto off to find him! _'No'_ I told myself. _'You can't rely on him forever.'_ It was sad, but true. I couldn't rely on others to protect me forever. I needed to do stuff myself.

My hands formed seals on their own accord. I would have to do it now - there was no time left. And I didn't dare risk Iruka's life for a situation that was entirely my fault.

The masked Akatsuki member whipped in my direction, "What the—?!"

"**Mizu Bunshi no jutsu**!"

Using a water clone, I managed to tackle him to the ground. Taking this chance, I let myself put as much distance as I could away from him. The guy snarled and smashed my clone into water droplets in a matter of split seconds.

I gulped.

"_Uchiha_, eh?" the guy let out a cackle, "Now I see why the pathetic Uchiha kept you and took you out. You two related?" I saw him flex his fists slowly. I raised my hands into a defensive state. "Is your sharingan on as well?" he sneered. I blinked. He didn't know it was 'damaged.' Where were the Anbu that were supposed to keep an eye on me? Did the Hokage pull them away?

"Oh?"

I turned my head slightly to see that Deidara hadn't started attacking Iruka yet. He was watching me with interest, "Now that I think about it–are you as good as Itachi, I wonder? Then I'd rather have some fun with _you_, instead of this pulp here." he gestured to Iruka, grinning at me.

Iruka scowled, "Hey, you—"

"Shut up," Deidara threw something in Iruka's direction. My eyes followed the item carefully, widening as I sensed the familiar chakra. It was an explosive!

"Iruka! Explosive!!" I shouted. Iruka's eyes widened, but it was too late.

_Boom_!

"_Iruka_!"

I had only leapt forwards a few yards when Deidara appeared before me, "Uh, uh, uh, your fight is with me... yeah?"

"Oi! Deidara! She's mine! You can go play with the other guy..."

Deidara frowned, "Aww, Sasori-danna! You always get all the fun... yeah!"

I edged to the left, attempting to get around this guy to find Iruka. I needed to know if he was all right! And I needed to get to a better defensive position.

So worried about Iruka, I didn't notice when Deidara's arm shoot out and grab my arm, "Eh! You aren't going anywhere."

_Flash_!

I yelped when I felt something strike my side. Coughing out blood, I saw Deidara lash out. My eyes widened when I saw another arm reach out to calmly block the blow that was directed at me.

Deidara's eyes narrowed and he leapt back, landing softly beside Sasori.

"Yama?" a familiar voice asked. I glanced around in confusion. The smoke from the explosion hadn't quite cleared yet.

"Who's there?" My fear lowered slightly. Whoever it was, they couldn't be bad if they saved me. My eyes were smarting painfully from the smoke. I felt a grip on my left arm and I turned to see Iruka. I sighed in relief, "Iruka-sensei! You're all right!"

Iruka gave me a tired smile, "Not entirely," he gestured towards his arm and I winced at the sight of red seeping through his Chuunin vest. Blood... I turned away, carefully pulling a piece off my top and turning back. We had to stop the bleeding. I quickly tore off Iruka's and sleeve to wrap the cloth around his bleeding arm. I stopped. That would have to do for now—no time for that yet. I turned to look for the enemies.

Then I turned back towards him, "W-wait... who saved you?" Iruka gave me a look, before pointing out right in front of me. I frowned and turned, watching the smoke slowly clear away.

Squinting, I tried to recognize the figure that stood there, dressed entirely in black.

A voice lilted into the air, "Heh. I see you've finally decided to join us... "

My eyebrows rose in impatience. Who was it?

"... Itachi…"

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year (ff dot net): **

SasuNaru123, Bluumberry, TK Shuffle, jo, loveable-M, nishtiman, Kathy, Dark-Kit, Sakamoto Ayumi, aznpuffyhair, zannen desu ne of animalspiral. , Initial D 4 life, teresa, KiTurner, pockeyluvr, teresa9, Sutefani-chan, The8thSin, IzakiRioFLAME, jillyteee, sarafu-chan, race, deadgalwalking, TheInflictedFinger, Anima08, silver starlight kitsune, silver-kitsune223, Icedragon316, Rishan, Scissor Killer, Utena, Kakashi x3, xkuroxshinobix, Aka Yuki-hime, AznNarutoGrl-91, Rikki, Rhythmic, cutie-chan-XD3, meheeners, anonymous, LadyGlory, Anonymous, starStruck272, reighost, Space Ninja Crash, Spellcasterz, ferociouspyrate, JapanAnimeGirl, saki-kun

**To anyone who I had missed, gomen and thank you all!**

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 21, 2008_


	18. 18 : Rivals

**Last Chapter: **

After a brief meeting with the Jounins and Hokage and an unpleasant encounter with the council members, Yama manages leaves unscathed. But within the Chuunin exams coming up, there's a sudden infiltration in Konoha! Who is it? Why, our lovely Akatsuki bunch, of course!

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 18 – **

"_Rivals"_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi slammed his fist against the walls of one of the numerous apartment buildings he stood by. _Where the hell were they!_? Taking no notice of the now cracked wall and scared woman who had just turned the corner, Kakashi's thoughts continued to race.

Ever since hearing Naruto's so called _'message'_ from Umino Iruka, the Copy-nin had all but been searching relentlessly throughout the area near the Ichiraku Ramen stand, but to no avail.

No scarred Chuunin.

No red tinted black hair ninja.

A few people who were passing by gave Kakashi a startled look, before promptly giving him yet _another_ meter of space. The silver haired Jounin eyes scanned the area once again, before taking a deep breath.

"Ma..." Kakashi murmured, "Looks like I'll have to use that new move I just learned..." Kakashi formed the few seals for the Ninpou; teleport, and appeared in a tree a second later.

He pushed up his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan.

Quickly forming the dog and tiger seal in two quick movements, he muttered, "**Miseru no jutsu!**" (_Revealing Technique_) His eyes slid around the Ichiraku Ramen stand and zeroed in on one type of chakra signature. It was red and flowed steadily from one spot. Beside it was another chakra signature - a light green one.

This new technique allowed the user to see chakra as clear as day - as well as the path that the chakra had taken. Of course, any Sharingan allowed you to see chakra but this technique had its own unique powers. If strong enough, it was possible that you could pick up left over chakra that had been there for _weeks_ on end.

He smirked. _Found you_.

Then Kakashi hesitated, seeing yet _another_ chakra signature trail by - also red. He cursed. There was only one other person who Kakashi knew of that had a red chakra signature. Damn that stupid student of his. Why on earth would he take a stroll now? But wait… Sasuke had a dark blue chakra signature. Who else had red? He frowned.

Damn.

He hesitated. He had to pick now before it was too late. The chakra signatures had the possibility that it wouldn't stay too long. In fact, they could disappear after the user of the chakra was no longer present for 15 minutes – at the level he managed to train the jutsu, anyhow. If he wished to see older chakra he would need to train it up more.

Another problem with this technique was that chakra was never stable. His eyes weren't trained enough for this technique yet either, so the chakra could disappear for him soon.

Yama had been here not too long ago. The chakra marks still glowed with warmth.

Kakashi bit his lip, before he noticed that the first red chakra signature had a glowing aura around it. He surged forwards, and stopped, frowning when he felt a blow of chakra to his left.

Whipping his head in that direction, his gaze narrowed and he disappeared.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I let out a brief curse, and I backed up a step. My gaze drifted around; to my left, right, and above. _Where was he?_

Thump.

My back hit something firm and solid. _Oh_. I could see Iruka—who was to my left—widen his eyes and open his mouth in warning, "Yama-"

Eyes shriveling around, my gaze met head on with the burning gaze of Uchiha Itachi. Concealing a grin, my gaze drifted on his attire. My eyebrows rose. He hadn't ditched the 'cloak' thing of his and was wearing completely black. I could spot the top of a mesh shirt underneath the cloak. I was just guessing that his pants were black as well. Heck, even his cloak was black.

His long dark hair was drawn up in a lazy, low ponytail and his red eyes surveyed me, "You are not hurt?"

It was more of a statement than a question. My eyes narrowed slightly, "After all this time, that's all you can say?" I demanded. I crossed my arms. "Some brother you are..." I muttered. He stared at me. "Your eyes…" Oh, so he finally noticed? I touched my eyelids slightly. "Yeah… they're like that now. I can't use the sharingan anymore either."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly at that but made no comment.

I heard Iruka draw in a sharp breath and he had the audacity to look sheepish. I suppose he'd known but never actually thought about Itachi's relation to me.

"Tsk, tsk, Itachi-kun." Deidara clucked his tongue. "Why can't you ever let me have my fun? But I suppose I can—"

"Deidara," his partner said sharply. "We're leaving,"

The blonde whirled around, "_What_! What about the girl?" he snarled. He was absolutely _seething_. "And why should we leave, huh? Ya think that I can't bust this pretty boy's ass all the way back to hell, yeah?" Deidara pointed an accusing finger in Itachi's direction. Oi, I don't think you're in a position to call someone else a pretty boy.

The Uchiha raised one expectant eyebrow in reply.

Sasori let out a snort. "We leave, _now_." His statement left no questions or protests to be made. Deidara scowled, watching his teammate disappear in a swirl of sand.

The blond glared in Itachi's direction. "We're not finished yet, yeah." he hissed before there was a huge explosion of smoke. I started coughing, even though Itachi had used a part of his cloak to shelter me and soon the smoke cleared away to reveal... nothing.

Hearing a huge thunderclap, we all shifted our gazes upwards - and saw Deidara leaving on the back of a huge bird— an eagle, I think. The bird was fully dull gray, indicating that it probably wasn't real—probably another one of his clay figures. The Akatsuki member shot one last scathing look in our direction before disappearing into the above clouds.

Silence settled around us.

Itachi turned his gaze onto me. I noticed that he still had his Sharingan on.

"You can turn that off you know..." I muttered, "It must be hard on your eyes..." He blinked in surprise, before his gaze slid over to my left. I rolled my eyes, "Iruka-sensei isn't going to hurt you..."

"Speak for yourself," the dolphin retorted, staring suspiciously at the missing-nin. Itachi didn't reply to that and stared at my side.

"You're hurt." _Huh?_ Didn't he just say earlier that I wasn't hurt?

His usually emotionless voice had a tint of concern in it. I saw Iruka's eyes widen slightly in surprise. He must have caught the emotion in Itachi's tone as well. Itachi knelt beside me, fingers grazing my side.

I drew in a sharp breath.

"You have a wound on your right side, _and_ your left ankle is spr-" Oh. I was covering my side with my arm, no wonder he hadn't sensed it. He must've seen the blood and did one of his weird diagnostic jutsu's to see where I was injured.

"Get away from her!" Itachi whirled and I heard a metallic clink as something clashed together. I let out a yelp when Itachi grasped me around the waist and we whipped through the air. Stumbling slightly when Itachi landed on a large boulder, I heard that familiar voice once again.

"Release her..." it was filled with malice and anger. It was...

Startled, I glanced up, surprised to see Kakashi standing beside Iruka, who winced and 'attempted' to calm the Copy-nin down. I glanced sideways, seeing my brother smirk, "And what if I don't?"

I mentally groaned. Why did he always have to make things worse than they actually were? "Itachi..." I said in a warning tone. He cocked his head at me, giving me another smirk.

"Yama! Are you all right?" Kakashi called. I saw his two eyes narrow slightly. He had his Sharingan revealed, "Get away from him," I sighed. Now this was going to be a pain to explain.

"Kakashi..." I said tiredly, "Can I explain?"

Kakashi glared at me, "About what?"

My head dropped backwards.

This was going to take a while.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A little while later...**

"Ow!" Kakashi grimaced as I dabbed lightly at a wound with disinfectant. "Gently, Yama..." We were currently in the Hokage's office, the Hokage himself sitting in his chair, eyeing the occupants of the room warily.

The 'occupants' included me, Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi himself. Not to mention that various Anbu were scattered about the room. I could even see a few Jounin in the room. I had spotted Asuma, Aoba, Kotetsu, Hayate, and Kurenai as well.

I glowered at him and stage-whispered. "Well if you would've stopped when I told you to stop, this wouldn't have happened!" If it were not for the Hokage's insistent orders for an emergency meeting, the hospital would be treating Kakashi and not me. This was the second meeting today. And I really hope those damn council members don't bust in on us again. I don't think I can handle another meeting with them. I rolled my eyes towards Itachi. I don't think he could either, considering what had happened in the past.

"Yama." a toneless voice stated. "You should treat your wounds." I continued to stare at Itachi, who was leaning against the back wall of the Hokage room—near the door. I was treating Kakashi on the left side of the room while he sat in a chair.

"... You're hurt?" Kakashi asked quietly. I heard Itachi snort.

"If you would've listened to her at first, you probably would've seen that already," My eyebrows rose, along with the rest of the room's occupants. The sentence was completely _loaded_ with sarcasm. Kakashi merely glared at him. Why? Why me?

I let out another sigh. This was certainly going to be a problem. Kakashi hates Itachi. Itachi hates Kakashi. Itachi is my younger brother. Kakashi is in a strange relationship with me at the moment. What's to say that this was going to work out? I was stuck in the middle of all of it. _Great_.

Silence.

"Uchiha Itachi." the Hokage started. "Why are you here?" The Uchiha gave him a stone-faced look.

"That is none of your business. Besides," Itachi cocked his head slightly. "You should know."

Immediately four Anbu surrounded him. The latter only raised his eyebrows, and his Sharingan was activated. One of the Anbu backed up a step and I saw Itachi's eyes twinkle in amusement. Damn. The guy was having fun! Kakashi stopped my hand that was attending to his wounds. He had a couple of bruises and a few other small open wounds but nothing much.

Itachi, on the other hand, had a few scratches, bruises and one main wound - on his arm. It was altogether, a good fight. Not for me though. I'd spent the entire time trying to break the two apart. Iruka had to hold me back.

The two had fought evenly at first, until Itachi started being serious. He didn't even look like he wanted to fight. But then again, does he ever look like he wants to fight? Kakashi had put up quite a fight, since Uchiha had used a couple of high-classed moves.

Kakashi held out his hand and I obligingly handed over the bottle of disinfectant, yelping when he suddenly applied it to the wound on my side. No, my shirt wasn't off. It just so happened that when Deidara or his partner, Sasori, attacked me, they had taken out a patch of the shirt as well. Not so much so that it was embarrassing, but enough so that the wound could be cleaned properly with the shirt being removed.

The wound altogether wasn't that large but wasn't small either. It was around the length of two to three inches. At least it wasn't a _twisted_ wound. That meant that the wound was altered by the weapon so that the blood poured out. I know, gruesome. Fucking Sasori had claws or something. It looks liked a bear had mauled my side. Well, at least he hadn't taken out a huge chunk of skin.

I was lucky and had only received a straight wound - a straight line so that the blood only seeped out slowly, not _poured_ out. And it turns out my left foot wasn't sprained – it was only bruised because I had landed on it wrong. Nothing that wouldn't go away by using a quick healing jutsu. The wound, however, was a different story. It was deep but not deep enough for the medic-nins to use chakra— something about the medic-nins not wanting to use chakra unless they absolutely had to. So that cut was stuck having to heal the old fashioned way.

Kakashi dabbed - I think he was going this on purpose - none too gently on the wound.

"Ow!" It was my turn to curse. This caused the twitching beginnings of a smile on some of the occupants of the room. Mainly Genma, Iruka and the Hokage. I couldn't tell if the Anbu members were laughing at me or not though. "Gently!" I hissed. "Or I'll do it myself!"

"I _am_ doing it gently, Yama, you're the one that's moving around too much." Kakashi said, a hint of amusement in his tone. I glanced up at him. His head protector was pulled back down, but that didn't stop his eye from being trained cautiously on the missing-nin who was behind me.

At least he was _starting_ to calm down - a good indication of that was that he had started to tease me again "I'm not _moving_ around, Kakashi-_san_," I emphasized the last part, giving him a look, "It'll be Kakashi-_baka_ if you don't hurry it up!" He gave me a mock hurt look.

"Really, Yama-_baka_?" My glare intensified. Kakashi shook his head.

I heard Iruka cluck his tongue, muttering, "_Really_, Yama..." I could tell that he was not impressed with my childish behavior. Heck, _I_ couldn't believe that I was acting like this. And in front of the Hokage too! I guess some people just bring out the worse in me. _Ahem_. Pointed look at Kakashi.

He raised an eyebrow in reply. _What?_

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Ahem. Now, Uchiha Itachi; I believe you need to explain what had just occurred just a few moments ago in the curre—" I frowned slightly.

"You need to wrap that wound." the Hokage raised a hand to stop an Anbu who was ready to leap on the Uchiha. The Hokage had _very_ loyal ninja's behind him. Even though I have to admit... Itachi _was_ being kind of rude.

"Tachi-kun..." I muttered. Surprisingly the entire room heard my mutter. Whispers began to rise in the background.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "_Tachi_-kun?"

Itachi glared at me. I could feel the room temperature drop a few degrees; "You do not have my permission to call me that." he scowled. I gave him a smirk in reply. "And what are you going to do about it? Kill me?" I snorted. At my words, three quarters of the occupants in the room tensed. Okay, everyone except for Itachi and I had tensed.

I didn't have any fear of him anymore. I mean, after what he had told me that one night... I trusted him enough. And after hearing the truth behind the Uchiha clan's annihilation… I don't think I had the emotion in me to hate the guy for killing the clan off anymore. Besides, the guy's ego needed a bit of deflating. This is what happens when you don't have any siblings around to make you feel stupid.

Like Sasuke for example. Hey, that _is _a good example! Just like Itachi, he had been isolated for a while, and his ego was as big as ever. _Was_. I suppose Naruto had deflated that ego a bit already...

We both glared at each other.

The room went completely silent. The whispers stopped. I suppose half of them expected Itachi to kill me right there, right then. I even saw a few of the Anbu members take a few steps closer to me.

Imagine their surprise when he did nothing but let out a sharp hiss of air and pointed glared out the window. "Get that wound wrapped," he muttered, crossing his arms.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "In here?" I gave him a horrified look. Getting this wound wrapped meant taking my shirt off. And I was _not_ about to do that in front of a roomful of people. Most of them were guys, too! What was he, crazy?

The Copy-nin abruptly stood. "Come Yama,"

Itachi stood up straight, "She's not going anywhere without me."

Kakashi glared at him, "She's not going anywhere _with_ you."

Silence.

Sparks were flying between the two. The occupants of the room had backed up from the duo, obviously not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. I stayed seated, fighting the urge to bop their heads together. Couldn't they just cool it for a bit? But I suppose Kakashi didn't appreciate the last time Itachi knocked him out.

"She's not going anywhere with _you,_ for that matter." Itachi replied emotionlessly. It was amazing how fast he could mask all of his emotions. Kakashi gave Itachi a scowl.

"She's not going anywhere _without me_."

I buried my head in my hand. This was going to take _forever_.

That's when I brightened. I swear, a light bulb lit up over my head. Abruptly, I lifted my shirt, leaving my bra still covered. However, this technique revealed my stomach and a part of my belly. Well, at least the wound could be wrapped now.

The duo _and_ everyone in the room's gazes' had shifted towards the small movement I had made.

Itachi stared.

Iruka stared.

The Hokage politely averted his eyes.

The Anbu... heck, I couldn't tell what they were doing!

Genma stared.

Kakashi stared... and something tells me that his eyes glittered. And... Was he _drooling?_

I glared at him. "Well?"

"What are you doing?" Kakashi had finally found his voice. I sweat dropped.

"Waiting for you to wrap it," I retorted, "I can't leave the room with or without _either_ of you, according to you two. And leaving _alone _with someone else is downright impossible... So this was the last plan that I had..."

Kakashi shrugged and gave me a small wink. "It's a fine plan to me."

I flushed, turning bright red. "Just… Kami-! Wrap it already!" He did, and did it ever so slowly. My eyes narrowed, "You realize that I've giving the whole room a pretty good view, right?" At that, I found myself wrapped around the waist in a flash, my shirt down.

Kakashi flashed me another wink. "Then I'll just have to wait until we're _alone_," My face flamed.

"That's not going to happen, buddy." Kakashi let out a laugh and merely ruffled my hair.

"_Ahem_" The Hokage cleared his throat loudly. "On with it, please?" Everyone's attention landed on the older man, who gave Itachi an expectant look. Itachi in return stared at him blankly. I sighed and glared at my brother, whose eyes rolled in my direction.

He sighed. "The two Akatsuki members, Deidara and Sasori, were present in Konoha today. I felt their chakra signatures, because that was what I was _trained_ to do— and so are the rest of the Akatsuki members— and came immediately."

One of the Anbu stepped forwards. "No tricks, Uchiha,"

Itachi glared at him, "Whether you believe it or not if none of my business. I no longer have any ties with Akatsuki."

There was a moment of surprise within the room.

"... I quit a while ago."

The Hokage's eyebrows rose, "Wouldn't that only endanger you? From our research, the Akatsuki group does not take betrayers lightly." Itachi snorted.

"If they can kill me, they are welcome to."

The Hokage nodded slowly, "Then why are you in Konoha?"

Itachi's gaze hardened, "I do not have to explain myself,"

"_Itachi_..." I glowered at him, "Don't make this any harder than it already is." Silence. I rose to my feet, giving him a look. He leaned against the wall again.

"I'm here to protect someone."

Sandaime's eyebrows rose slightly but he did not comment, "Then you do not have any ill intention on my village?" Itachi snorted, "No, I do not."

At that, the Hokage nodded to the rest of the Jounin and Anbu members. One of them protested, "But Hokage-sama! What if-" The Hokage gave him a stern look, "I trust his word. And if he tries anything... we _do_ have Anbu guards around this building, do we not?"

With a hesitant nod, the Anbu let out a shrill whistle and all members disappeared. I saw Asuma sigh, "Well, that was a waste of time..." Kurenai gave him an amused look, "Better than playing Shogi with Shikamaru - you were losing anyway,"

Asuma protested, "Hey! I was close this time!"

Genma laughed, "Whatever." With another nod at the Hokage, the Jounins' left.

Iruka gave me a small look of encourangement before the door clicked shut behind him.

The Hokage immediately turned to us. "Now, how about we settle this more accurately?"

Kakashi stood up, "Hokage-sama, it turns out Yama and Iruka-san were attacked by two Akatsuki members—Deidara and Sasori. They did not intend to kill, but rather capture Yama." He frowned. "And they were either very confident in their abilities or were _very_ interested in her."

"Thank you, Kakashi. Mmm. It was unfortunate that I had decided to pull the Anbu that were following you away for the time being. I had suspected that the Akatsuki had perhaps pulled away momentarily last week... but obviously not. It seems we will have to double our scouting around the border of our village. Yama-san, I do not know how well I can guarantee your safety. The council members downright refused to provide extra security for you."

I rolled my eyes. Figures.

Itachi gave me an amused look. "The Akatsuki also want you because you were injured by the _Fusing Shuriken_ that we were experimenting on," My eyebrows rose. I had forgotten about that. I tensed slightly. How did they know about it? There wasn't anything. I raised my right palm slowly. I froze. When had that line appeared?

The rest of the room had noticed it as well. "Yama." The Hokage asked seriously. "What is that line?" I stared back at him, wide-eyed.

Itachi approached and touched it lightly. "Since she was near headquarters, the tablet affected her as well."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Explain." Itachi gave him a bored look but answered nonetheless. "When the Leader first started to extract jinchuuriki's from their hosts, he wanted a more secure way of combining our power in order to do that. He found a way, through experiments of fusing different people's chakras. He came up with this method."

"Why a shuriken?" I wondered aloud, fingering the small black mark on my hand.

"Because when we discovered the method it just so happened that we had no anchoring substance, so it had to be what just so happened to be in Leader's pocket—a shuriken." Itachi said dryly. I stifled a laugh. Terrifying leader or not, the guy didn't know how to plan ahead.

"So… this tablet?" Sarutobi asked carefully.

"It was made as a center for the process. Since those people we experimented on tend to run off-"

I felt myself shudder. I hated how Itachi said 'we.' I know he was there and he helped with it, but even if I know that he isn't a bad person it still didn't make it right.

"—the Leader decided that we needed a concrete way of detecting and finding those who escaped. It just so happens that the hallway Yama wondered by had the tablet in one of those rooms. The tablet glows in response to close contact with someone who has been affected by the fusing shuriken, therefore the Leader knew that Yama had to be the one; no one else new had been in the headquarters. And since the previous people we experimented on tended to… expire—" Died. "—the Leader was fascinated to find that Yama was still alive and well."

Twitch. Great. Turns out that not only am I the last surviving female Uchiha, I'm also a surviving _test subject_ for some stupid project _Akatsuki_ was working on. Just wonderful.

"If you still have it," Itachi spoke softly, "There _is _a way to break—"

That's when there was the sound of pounding feet, people shouting and the door burst open. An orange blur zoomed into the room. "Yama-chan! Kakashi-sensei! I heard that you were - !"

Naruto froze. He stared up at Itachi, who stared down at him in turn.

I swallowed. "Naruto? Where's Sasuke - ?" Bad... bad Naruto! I hope Sasuke's somewhere else...

Naruto's pale face turned to me. "He's right be-"

Sasuke appeared in the open doorway. Various emotions passed through his eyes. First recognition, then shock and lastly... anger, "Itachi..." Sasuke spat. His Sharingan flashed on. I saw his right hand grip his left wrist. I paled. No way... he... how... he...

A chirping noise filled the room.

"I'll kill you!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year (ff dot net):**

TK Shuffle, Mizuseishin24, Lyfe.exe, deadgalwalking, DarkGoddessAluthri, ayuka-chan, morissa, God in a box, Sakura Trees, starStruck272, MikoHatome, jillytee, Hyper-Bitch, Kakashi x3, TheInflictedFinger, KiTurner, Anonymous, The8thSin, silver starlight kitsune, cutie-chan-XD3, Altariel Eldalote, jo, aznpuffyhair, AznNarutoGrl-91, Spellcasterz, QueenOfTheFruitBats, Nishtiman, FireDragonBL, active-heart, Magicians of the Yami, reighost, xXdarkangelXx, JapanAnimeGirl, Aka Yuki-hime, Princess Krystal01, angstluver, Saki-Kun, silver-kitsune223, rurouniturtle, christinarr, Icedragon316, xkuroxshinobix, Teresa9

**To anyone who I had missed, gomen and thank you all!**

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 22, 2008_


	19. 19 : And so the Bomb drops

**Notes: **Explanation for Fusing Shuriken

1. Yama was cut by this waaaaaay back in chapter one.

2. The Shuriken was researched by Akatsuki (presented in chapter 18, along with all the other wonderful information).

3. Later on, we will find out that this shuriken is later investigated by Orochimaru as well.

4. The Shuriken is tinted red – the only way to tell it from a regular shuriken.

5. Fusing allows for people to share chakra and abilities (not including jutsu's)

6. More on this later on!

**Last Chapter: **

Uchiha Itachi in Konoha? Eh… bad. Itachi and Kakashi meet? Double bad. Uchiha Sasuke bursting in on a meeting where Uchiha Itachi is present? Prepare for hell, people!

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_Seeing as this story is rated 'M' be expecting a bit of language now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 19 – **

"_And so the bomb drops…"_

* * *

I had just barely dodged to the left when a resounding crash reverberated throughout the room. It echoed again and again, speaking in _depths _just what kind of damage it might have done. I winced and held my side.

When I actually surveyed the damage, I was shocked to find that an entire shelf of books was demolished. In fact... Sasuke still stood there, hand within the bookshelf and panting wildly. His eyes had a wild and terrifying look to them and it scared me off to no end.

"Sa...suke??" Naruto said incredulously. "Where the heck did you learn that kick ass move?!" Sasuke let out a low growl and didn't answer, his red eyes trained on the older Uchiha male. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly and in a flash, he was behind Sasuke.

Everyone in the room froze as Itachi's arm rose. Sasuke growled and whirled around, blocking a blow from his older brother, before launching another hit of his own.

"... You've gotten faster... little brother... but not fast enough."

Handing hitting air, I saw Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly before training in on something behind my shoulder. My eyes rolled sideways and I found Itachi beside me. He smirked. Sasuke snarled, "Get away from her!"

"What is it little brother...? Afraid I'll do..." I grew rigid when I felt Itachi's icy hand slide around the back of my neck before pulling taut - so that his arm was now completely around my neck. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "... this?" I saw the Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes swirl wildly and I abruptly acted.

Jamming my elbow backwards, I was satisfied when Itachi let out a huff of air, "Quit it!" I hissed. Sasuke's eyes filled with surprise and he stared at the two of us. I heard Kakashi mumble something under his breath, before he removed Itachi's hand from around my neck and discreetly shoved him back. "Back off," he said sharply.

Itachi let out a low chuckle. "...do you think you can stop me?" his eyes flashed.

Silence.

Two seconds later, Sasuke tackled him.

In a flurry of movement, I dove for the two of them to attempt at breaking them apart. What happened was that I received a kick in the leg and a bruise on my eye. "Shit!" I swore, holding my left eye where Sasuke's elbow had jabbed into it. Sasuke froze and pulled out, grabbing my arm and dragging me with him.

I groaned, rubbing my backside and trying to nurse my eye at the same time. I felt a hand gently push my hand away from my injury and a hand encased my chin. Someone tipped my head up and a stern voice spoke. "Open your eye," Blearily, I managed to pry open my injured eye slightly. I saw a blob of silver hair and heard a peeved sigh. "It is only bruised."

_Only...?!_ It doesn't _feel_ like it's bruised! It feels like someone tried to pry my fucking eye out!

Giving off a small miff of discontentment, I continued to hold a hand over that eye and opened my right eye, staring at Sasuke who sat beside me. He gave me a small sheepish look before it hardened when his gaze landed on Itachi again.

Snatching my brother's hand before he leapt off again, I gave my head a small shake. "No," Sasuke glared at me. "He-!"

"No, _he_ didn't do anything." I muttered. Sasuke gave me an incredulous look.

"How can you say that!!" he hissed furiously. "He _slaughtered_ my -** our**_** family!!**_" I pushed him back so that he was now sitting down on the floor. I plopped down in front of him (blocking Itachi from view) and glared at him the best I could with only one eye.

"I wanted to explain this to you before... but I guess I never got the time to..." I murmured uncomfortably. "I-"

I felt a jolt and I glanced curiously at Itachi, who was now glaring holes into the back of my head. That was worse than a Level 6 Sasuke glare - without the destruction, that is. Now I know where Sasuke learned his glares from. "..." Um… did Itachi realize that I had found out?

His look said. _'Tell them and I'll kill you.'_ Oh, I guess he did. I sighed. How exactly was I suppose to work this out? I hesitated. "He..."

"Kakashi? I would like to take Naruto and Sasuke and leave the room please." the Hokage asked tiredly. I glanced at him carefully.

"Umm..."

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi protested. Itachi glanced at him with obvious disinterest, "Are you telling us to leave you alone with the man who slaughtered the Uchiha clan! He'll obviously refused to tell us the reason why—"

"I am _very_ _well_ _aware_ of what occurred on the Uchiha estate, Hatake," Itachi said sharply, "And I do not see any plausible reason saying that I should explain my actions that occurred so long ago. It was - and still is - presently none of your business. What occurred on the Uchiha estate so long ago is only the business of those involved."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes and I saw Kakashi's hackles rise again. Sasuke snorted, "You mean when you killed our parents? Massacred the entire family?"

"... I don't believe so little brother; because the entire family would include you. And unless you're dead and somehow am miraculously standing in front of me because of some resurrection trick, I did not 'massacre the _entire_ family.'"

Sasuke attempted to rise again and I promptly pushed him down. "_**Stay down**_," I hissed softly. Sasuke gave me a suspicious look. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that I should be on his side. He was thinking that I was not supposed to stand up for Itachi, especially since he _captured_ me so long ago. And somewhere along those lines, he would soon think that I was _betraying_ him.

I rubbed my left temple, feeling another headache coming on. What had started out as a normal afternoon with Iruka-sensei had evolved and became so _horribly_ wrong... and turned into something so uncontrollable.

When the room erupted into another 'yell-fest,' I decided that I had had enough. I needed some air. I just needed to get out of there for a little while... Just for an hour or so. I could apologize later. And I need to nurse my eye... I winced as I tentatively touched my left eyelid. I would need to get some ice for that soon.

Abruptly standing up, I had only taken a step towards the door when I found a hand clamp down on my arm. I heard Sasuke snarl and I already knew who was holding my arm so tightly. The hand loosened slightly.

Itachi.

I sighed and promptly attempted to pry his fingers off my arm, "...Oi..." I muttered. "You want to... let go of me??" I clenched my teeth slightly when Itachi's gaze grew colder. "You're staying here." He muttered. I answered by returning his glare full force and raised one hand. My eyes closed briefly.

"You're not older than me," I snapped, "You can't tell me what to do. So back off!" I was in a bad mood, so what? I had every right to be! In the past hour I had been drained of chakra, thrown on the ground, wounded, and humiliated and now I was downright pissed. And now these stupid people won't even listen to my explanations so that I could clear up everything! The Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed slightly and I could hear Sasuke grinding his teeth in he background. I heard the Hokage sigh wearily. "Maybe we should try to clear up this situation so I can get back to addressing the other matters of Konoha."

I felt a stab of guilt. The Hokage was busy enough already... and this situation was my fault. I gulped. "... eh... Sumimasen..." The Hokage gave me a short smile and asked for Kakashi to take his two students and leave. After a few seconds, he relented, pushing Naruto (who was still gaping blankly at nothing) ahead of him and taking Sasuke's collar and dragging him out the door.

The door slammed shut.

"..."

"All right then." The Hokage said wearily. "I believe all three of us know why you have come back, Itachi." Said Uchiha merely turned his head pointedly away. "And I think that your arrival has pretty good timing."

Both Itachi and I blinked blankly at Sarutobi, who gave us a mere smile.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I tried to look casual as I walked down the street. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon, casting an eerie purplish glow to the sky. Most of the villagers had either gone home by now, or were just starting to come out of their shells. The night life wasn't quiet here either. And that only made it more awkward, especially since my left eye was now slowly changing to a dark purple color. I was inwardly cursing Sasuke and his damn boney elbow.

But as casual as I tried to look, it was rather hard given the circumstances I was given. Behind me trailed a couple of disgruntled people. First there was Itachi, who had promptly placed himself just to the left of me, his eyes glowing red. It certainly stopped any kind of people that tried to walk within 10 feet of me.

Then there was Sasuke, who stiffened every time Itachi made the slightest movement - including taking a breath. Then there was a miffed looking Naruto, who was pointedly glaring at Sasuke. For what reason? I wasn't too sure. Maybe it was because Sasuke 'forgot' to tell him when he learned that 'kick ass new jutsu.' I can never understand the relationship those two have. One moment they're all close and quiet and the next they're arguing and yelling.

And last but not least; followed Kakashi. The man who stood by my side with his eyes glued to a porno book. And of course, I cannot forget to mention my _eye. _At least it didn't hurt that much anymore. The only thing giving me pain right now was that wound on my left side. It was starting to burn like hell and every time I moved, the bandages chafed the edges of the wound. It stung like hell.

Whatever. I'll just try to ignore it... I hope. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

My eyes dimmed slightly as I recalled the events that had just occurred in the last hour.

The Hokage had plainly said that I was in danger. Yay! Technically I was. One, the council members didn't like me. Two, Akatsuki wanted me. So until things settled down, Itachi was allowed to stay. The Hokage knew Itachi wasn't a bad person from the heart.

I remembered some long speech about duty and business that Itachi had retaliated with when the Hokage had called him a kind person.

Okay, so maybe he didn't mention duty or anything. I really have _no_ clue what he had said. I was... er... distracted.

...By trying to prevent Sasuke from trying to sneak into the room. He had tried to his window trick again but I had sensed his presence easily (courtesy of Iruka's training). Apparently he had gotten away from Kakashi somehow. I highly doubt that Kakashi didn't have the ability to keep a thirteen year old from getting away. So I think that Kakashi let him go and try to sneak into the room because the damn copy-nin was curious himself.

And then the Hokage decided we needed a front as to why Itachi was allowed to remain. We decided to go with the fact that Itachi was protecting me and that was that. It seemed simple enough. A little difficult to believe for others, seeing as this was the man that slaughtered his entire clan, but we couldn't very well say that he slaughtered it for a _mission_, the stupid council would have our head.

So we figured that even if the Hokage had 'tried' to not allow Itachi to get off scot-free, there was no way he could try and contain the s-class missing-nin anyway. Number one, the Chuunin exams were coming up. Number two, Akatsuki was already targeting Konoha. Therefore we didn't need anymore conflicts from within.

So now the Hokage had 'allowed' Itachi to stay here. But we needed to bind Itachi's chakra. Just for show, of course. So now Itachi had two chakra chains on either of his wrists. It was 'supposed' to limit his chakra use. It didn't do that for real, but it had appeased the council members and all Itachi had to do was keep his chakra low for the time being. Not to hard, right? There were also Anbu members that would 'randomly' check on Itachi to ensure he wasn't up to anything. Again, not so bad.

Poor Itachi also had to be subjected to a brief interrogation by Morino Ibiki and a Hyuuga clan member. I don't know what went on in there, but everything turned out okay, so I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The only bad thing was that Itachi was hell bent on staying by me.

And 'staying' with me meant staying with Sasuke too. That was going to be a ditch I did _not_ want to end up in. It was a brick wall that I was going to run through at 75 miles per hour. And it will not be fun. I'm not looking forward to that. Nuh-uh.

Glancing around slowly, I realized that we now stood in front of the house I had lived in for the past 8 months or so. When I strolled up the walkway and up the steps, I heard a small grunt and a growl. Turning around swiftly, I found myself staring at Naruto who was flat on his face and Sasuke, who was glaring at Itachi.

Wincing since the wild whirl around had stretched my side wound; I decided that I didn't want to know.

Shrugging, I turned back around and slid my key into the keyhole and pushed the door open.

_Creak!_

Hmm. It needed some oil.

Warily slipping off my shoes, I held a hand out, "Welcome," I muttered. Itachi gave a small grunt in reply and followed my example, walking into the dark house. Flipping on the hall light switch, I saw Kakashi slip off his shoes as well.

"Kakashi..." I eased up next to him, "You should go home. Don't you have another mission early tomorrow morning?" Kakashi shrugged and grunted. I scowled. That was the last straw. I was tired of the 'Hn' there and the 'Hrmp' there. If no one was going to talk in the next second, I swear I was going to-

"Yama-chaaaaan!!" Startled, I jumped slightly at Naruto's voice, "I'm going to head home now, see you soon, okay?" I gave him a wary wave, despite knowing that he was leaving me with 3 non-talking people.

"Bye Sasuke-teme!!"

"...idiot..." My eyebrows rose. He talks! Sasuke disappeared into the dark hallways.

As Naruto disappeared off into the dark night, I gave Kakashi a slight shove towards the door, "Go home."

"But- "

"... Kakashi,"

"..." Kakashi glared at me, then at Itachi. "I'm staying here," I threw my hands up in exasperation and pointed one finger at him. "You're going _home_. We don't have _room_ for you here!" Kakashi gave me a sly look. "Only if you come home with me," He paused. "Besides, your dog's with me." I brightened slightly. Puppy! I had forgotten all about the poor thing. I hesitated. "Can he stay there for the night?" I dropped my voice to a low whisper. "I haven't… told Sasuke about him yet." Kakashi rolled his eyes but nodded slightly.

"..."

"..."

"So are you going now?" I asked wryly.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

After an hour of reversing between anger, frustration and finally cursing and begging; Kakashi finally left. That was, after threatening Itachi - several times in fact - and forcing me to promise him that I'd call in the morning to tell him that I wasn't hurt.

While I had been conversing with Kakashi in the doorway, Itachi and Sasuke had somehow disappeared out of view. When I finally slammed the door shut and stomped into the living room, I found Sasuke and Itachi there, glaring daggers at each other.

Well, more like Sasuke glaring daggers at Itachi and Itachi gazing casually down at his younger brother. I snapped my fingers. "Quit it!" Abruptly, they did and Sasuke stalked over, hissing.

"Why!?"

I stared at him, stunned. "...Why...?"

"Why did you betray me? Betray our family?!" See? What did I tell you? I'd told you that he would think that I was betraying him. I let out a slow sigh and dragged him over towards the couch, forcing him to sit down. I knelt in front of him, ignoring the other dark presence in the room.

"Sasuke, I didn't betray anyone. _Especially_ not you," He opened his mouth to reply and I plowed on, "You're brother didn't deliberately... well okay. You're brother didn't kill the entire family out of cold blood and to 'prove that he could do it.'" I glanced back at Itachi, giving him a sideways look, "He did it… uh…" Itachi's glare increased. I distinctly remember that Itachi had sworn the Hokage to secrecy to not tell Sasuke. I don't think I can break that secrecy either. It was Itachi's decision to not tell Sasuke… even though I wanted the boy to know badly. Besides, my gaze saddened slightly. If I told Sasuke, how would that change his view of Konoha? I decided I would make up a stupid excuse. "He did it because of me."

Yeah, I know, it was a stupid excuse, but it was the best I could come up with at the moment!

"Hrmp," Itachi muttered, before disappearing in the direction of the kitchen. Giving a small miff of relief, I continued, "Do you remember when you told me that Itachi told you about me? About how you had a sister?"

Sasuke nodded cautiously, giving me an incredulous look that screamed; _'I-don't-believe-you-You-LIAR!'_

"He thought that father and mother had sent me away forever," My eyes hardened slightly at my very own next words. "...so he killed them all." There was a stunned silence. Boy, I seemed to be getting a lot of those lately. A little hard to believe, but come on Sasuke, I can't exactly tell you the truth.

"That's a lie!" he hissed. I jerked back, startled when Sasuke sent me a look. A look filled with distrust, disgust and betrayal. When he stood up and roughly pushed me away, I stumbled back into the coffee table. Shocked, I only gaped at my younger brother. I didn't think that he would take it _that_ bad!

I reached out towards him, slightly confused. "Sasuke, I-"

Rudely he shrugged my arm off his shoulder and stomped away. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam shut.

I let out a dull groan, plopping down onto the couch and covering my face with my hands. This was such a mess.

"Didn't take it too well?"

I glanced up at the slow drawl, spotting Itachi who stood learning against a wall with his arms crossed. I glared at him and pointed an accusing finger at him, "It's your entire fault anyway! You should've made up an excuse rather than leaving it to me..." I muttered, turning to stare out the window. I heard him snort.

I stared at him. "Was it hard?" I asked suddenly. Itachi's dark eyes turned to me emotionlessly. I'm pretty sure he knew what I was talking about.

"Yes."

His straightforward answer told me he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I dropped the subject.

Sighing, I stood and meandered towards the direction of the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

Giving Itachi a sideways look and shaking off the thought that _the _Uchiha Itachi was here in Konoha, _willingly_ being allowed to wander around, I gestured towards the stairs. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight." I muttered. I stifled a yawn and sleepily ascended the stairs.

Passing Sasuke's room and momentarily pausing by the next room over, I shook my head and headed towards my own room - which was the last room at the end of the hall. Who knows what would happen if Sasuke and Itachi shared a room wall... I don't even want to go there.

Opening my room's door, I gestured towards the door that was opposite to mine. "Bathroom's there." It was rather amusing how Sasuke had changed my rooms after the 'falling-down-the-stairs' incident occurred. I guess he didn't want me accidently walking into his room thinking it was a bathroom all the time.

I turned towards my room. "This is where you're going to-"

"Where are you sleeping?"

Confused, I blinked at him, "Huh?" Did he just ask me where I was going to sleep? Ermm...

He gave me an amused look. "Where are you sleeping?"

"... eh... Well this is my room..." I murmured nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "I thought that I would sleep on the sofa downstairs or something..." I heard Itachi enter the room and I saw him eye the room's contents with interest.

His eyebrow rose slightly at the pair of pajamas that were laid across my bed. My eyes widened slightly as I spotted exactly _which_ pair they were. I dove for them, hiding them behind me. "Eh..."

It was the 'Kakashi' pair.

"... Interesting..." he muttered. There were a few moments of silence as he continued to survey the room. Not that there was that much to see... A bed in the middle, a desk littered with papers to the left in front of the window, a closet, a shelf filled with little knickknacks, and a phone. The room was still dark too, since I had forgotten to turn on the light.

I let out a sigh as moonlight shone through the window and had just turned around to walk back out the room when a hand landed on my shoulder. Confused, my eyes trailed the hand back to its owner - Itachi.

"You can sleep in here."

"But-"

"You _will_ sleep in here." my mouth snapped shut and I meekly moved back towards the bed. I've learned one thing from experience for sure. What Uchiha Itachi says, you'd _better_ do. I plopped down onto the bed after draping the -ahem- Kakashi pajamas on my desk chair, giving Itachi a tired look. "Where are you going to sleep then?"

He didn't answer.

Sighing and throwing back the covers, I lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Where was Sasuke? _Where _did Sasuke go? I only knew that in his state of mind (being angry and all), he would either go to the training grounds or to Naruto's place. To be honest, I hoped that he was at Naruto's place. I would be a lot less worried about him if he was with Naruto... At least Naruto can somewhat keep Sasuke's head on straight.

Curling up onto my side and trying to ignore the other presence in the room, I had only almost fallen asleep when the phone rang. Head bobbing in surprise, I stared at it for a few seconds. Then it rang again. Picking up, I murmured into the phone, "... hello?"

"..."

I yawned, "Kakashi? Is that you?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Itachi's eyes narrow slightly, "Hello? Is anyone there?" No answer. Confused, I pulled the phone away from me slightly, staring at it in confusion. Then I brought it back towards my ear. I could hear breathing, so I _knew_ that someone was on the other line still, "... Hello?" I tried again.

Just when I was about to hang up, a really, really, _creepy_ voice came over the line. "... _Game over..._"

I froze.

Beeeeeeeeeeee... Only the low dial tone was left. Whoever it was had hung up.

Itachi's eyes flashed. Apparently, he had heard it too. I had only just opened my mouth when Itachi snatched the phone from me and slammed it onto its receiver. I flinched, wincing as I saw the receiver crack down the middle. I needed a new phone now. Letting out a slow breath, I tried to calm him down. "It's only a phone call, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." I think I had said that to try and reassure myself. Not that many people knew this phone number. And it wasn't listed either. Wrong number, maybe? I hoped so. I had enough things to worry about.

Itachi only gave me a look. "Go to sleep," he muttered. I sighed as he proceeded to stride over towards the window, standing there motionlessly. But even as I settled down again, I found that I just couldn't sleep. I didn't know what it was - I just didn't feel like it. Or maybe I was just too edgy after that phone call to sleep...

Abruptly sitting up again, I threw back the blankets and had only laid one foot onto the floor when Itachi's voice sounded. "Where are you going?" Stiffening, I turned towards him, giving him a sheepish grin. "Bathroom," I said innocently.

I saw his eyes narrow slightly, but he acknowledged my answer with a brief nod and turned to gaze out the window once more.

Letting out an inner sigh of relief, I slipped out of my room. Sheesh. It was like living with parents all over again. After giving the now closed door a glance, I tiptoed down the hall and paused at the top of the stairs. I grinned slightly and quickly slid down the railing, landing at the bottom with a small thump. Freezing in my tracks, I cocked my head and waited.

But there was no notion whatsoever that Itachi had heard me.

Feeling quite pleased with myself, I made my way to the front door and slid on my shoes. Sliding the door open, I stepped out into the cool night air and took a deep breath.

Ambling down the path and then zipping across the lawn, I darted into the shadows to avoid being seen by passer-bys. I wanted a bit of privacy. I scuffed the toe of my shoe against the grass, noting dully that there were still a few traces of snow. I liked snow, really. It _had_ snowed and been gloomy for a couple of weeks already, but then the sun came out and it got all warm... well, you get the point.

Iruka had said that the weather was being all 'weird' lately, so I presumed that the snow was supposed to be here for a couple of more months or so. I sighed. By the time the snow should've been gone it would mean that I had been here for one year.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not used to snow (since there wasn't too much snow in Japan anyway...) but I still find it quite annoying sometimes. You can't sit down without getting your pants completely soaked. You can't go outside in just a t-shirt or turtle neck anymore. You can't do this, you can't do that...

It can get quite annoying sometimes.

"Ne, Yama-chan!"

Startled, I glanced towards the left, where a bunch of the village's market stands were. I didn't expect anyone to be out right now. But to my surprise, there were a bunch of Jounin standing there, in front of what seemed to be a 24 hour bar.

There were Genma, Kotetsu, Kaido, Asuma, Kurenai and Ibiki. I even spotted Iruka behind them standing beside... Kakashi?! Blinking at them, I finally broke out of my stupor and started towards them. After I gave the entire group a 'good evening,' Kakashi spoke up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at _home_?" I retorted. He gave me a quick wink. "I couldn't sleep - but I'm sure you can cure that quite quickly." Blushing and giving him a glare at the lewd comment, I sighed.

"I couldn't sleep either..." I muttered reluctantly. Kakashi gave me an eye-smile, "I can cure that!" The entire group burst out into laughter and I smacked the silver-haired Jounin lightly on the arm as a form of chastising.

That's when there was a small burst of chakra and someone flashed beside me.

"Bathroom? I think not."

I paled, freezing when a hand landed heavily on my left shoulder. My eyes slid slowly left. Oohhh crap. And there, in all his glory, stands Itachi.

I also saw that all of the group members had tensed at his arrival, as if ready to take some serious action. "Eh... I was... ah... getting fresh, err, air?" I said lamely, rubbing the back of my neck. Stating an excuse as a question will never work—when will I ever learn? Itachi only narrowed his eyes at me. "We're going home."

Kakashi immediately stopped him. "She can do whatever she wants."

There were a few moments of tense silence.

"Uh... I think I shall take my leave now," Genma said sheepishly before disappearing into the bar's front doors. The entire group except for Kakashi followed him, a few of them throwing wary glances in Itachi's direction.

I could feel the sparks flying through the air between the two Sharingan users and I sighed. Not this again. Throwing my hands up into the air, I proceeded to walk back towards the house. Maybe if I go to sleep they'll stop arguing...

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A couple of days later...**

Letting out another sleepy yawn, I thrummed my fingers against a tree and watched Sasuke training with Sakura. At the moment - and as well as the past few days, I had been trying to talk to Sasuke. But of course, the guy was just so _damn_ stubborn and wouldn't even as much as glance at me. Puppy yapped beside me, as if agreeing with me. I kneeled and gave him a small scratch. At least the dog seemed to be doing okay.

Sasuke had actually reacted to the dog a lot better than I would've expected. He seemed to like Puppy. But he still wasn't really talking to me.

Hell, he would talk to _Sakura_ than talk to me. And on regular terms, he usually ignored her. Not that I don't want him socializing with other people or nothing... but this was starting to get on my nerves.

My eyebrow twitched when I felt another familiar presence behind me. I turned around, glaring at Itachi. "Do you have to shadow my _every_ move?" He was standing beside another tree a few feet away. He gave me a cool look. "If you wish, I will not allow my presence to be known by you."

"That is not the point!" I cried in exasperation. "You're _still_ there!" Itachi rose one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "And this matters because...?"

"It-" I broke off, glaring at him. Uchiha Itachi was supposed to be a genius. But the Uchiha Itachi that was _here_, at this very _moment_, was _not_ a genius. Then Puppy decided he wanted to jump on Itachi. When Puppy started to nudge Itachi's leg, said genius merely knelt down and lifted the dog up. It was a little strange, up until now Itachi had not interacted with the small animal. "This is your new guardian?" Itachi asked quietly.

I nodded. "I'm supposed to raise it and train with it. Tsume-sensei even gave me a beginner's book on synchronizing."

"Kuro."

I blinked at him. What?

"Kuro." Itachi repeated. He stood up straight, holding Puppy in his arms. "You should name him Kuro." Why? "It means black." He elaborated. Ah. I stared at him. Itachi seemed to actually enjoy holding the dog in his arms.

I managed a small smile. "All right. I'll name him Kuro." I stepped closer and gave Kuro a long scratch behind the ears. "Isn't that right, Kuro?" The little pup gave me a playful growl and nibbled on the edge of my finger.

I turned away from the two to watch Sasuke train again.

To my surprise, my younger brother had disappeared. Sakura was still there, but she was resting in the shade of a large maple tree, opening what seemed to be a packed lunch.

Frowning, I glanced up at the sky. It was this late already? At my guess... it was probably around 1 or 2 in the afternoon. I decided then that it was best that I speak to Sasuke - after I find him, of course.

I turned around to start down the dirt path and jumped a mile into the air.

"Gah!"

There stood Sasuke himself, watching me carefully behind hooded eyes.

He was eyeing my face with a stony face. What was he-? Oh. I raised my hand to my previously injured eye. "It's fine." I commented. "It should be healed in a few more days. Kakashi had a medic-nin at it too." I added. Then I remembered that he scared the crap out of me.

Momentarily forgetting what I was suppose to talk to him about, I gave him a firm whack on his arm, "What has gotten into you! Are you trying to give me a heart attack so I'll die earlier?" I teased lightly. I saw Sasuke lower his head slightly and glance towards his left.

I froze.

Crap. I had a feeling he was staring at Itachi. Inside, I hoped Itachi had hid himself again but knowing _my_ luck, Itachi probably didn't. He was probably still holding Kuro and—

There was a little whine at Sasuke's feet. Oh. Never mind. It looks like Itachi put Kuro down. Sasuke merely glanced down at the dog briefly.

In those very few seconds where no one spoke, an awkward silence developed.

"Uhhhh..." I started, nervously rubbing my left shoulder. Sasuke's eyes' narrowed furthered and I had just about opted for running away when a flash to my left caught my attention. I had recognized the presence as being one of the Anbu that had used to guard me.

But when I turned to greet him - I met thin air.

I closed my gaping mouth and frowned. That's when I saw Itachi holding said Anbu against a tree by his neck. I gasped. "Itachi! Let him go!" Itachi frowned at me and released the poor guy. I sighed in relief when the Anbu appeared beside me again.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you," he nodded once at me, before disappearing again. I bit my lip. I didn't even have time to apologize...

Turning and giving Itachi a small glare, I decided to talk to him later and I knelt down and motioned towards Kuro. The dog darted over and jumped up, nearly knocking me over. "Oof!" I let out a grunt. "Kuro, you're getting heavy, maybe I should feed you less." He gave an answering growl, and I adjusted his form on my shoulder. Kuro may be getting heavy but he wasn't getting any bigger. He was still the same size as he was when Tsume had given him to me. The size of basketball. It worried me a bit, because German Shepherds should be large dogs, but when I had approached the Inuzuka family (since Tsume was gone on a mission), Tsume's daughter Hana had told me that Kuro wasn't a German shepherd but an unknown breed. He merely looked like one. So, the little pup was small enough to kind of just settle on the sit of my head. Well his hind legs rested on my shoulder and his front paws were on the top of my head… but he was kind of sitting.

Forming the last seal for the teleporting jutsu, I glanced momentarily at Sasuke - I _still_ had to talk to him later - and disappeared.

Arriving quickly just outside of the Hokage's office, I greeted the two Anbu guards that were at the front doors. The tiger mask one waved me in and gave Kuro a light pat before opening the door for me. Thanking him, I walked through the door, wondering about what the Hokage wished to see me for.

Said Hokage was standing behind his desk, staring out the window. When I stepped closer, he turned around, giving me a tired smile, "Yama-san. How was your day?" This immediately sent alarm bells ringing in my head. The Hokage wasn't one to use the Anbu to call someone in for 'small talk.' Something was up.

"Fine so far, Hokage-sama," I answered carefully, bowing slightly. I had a feeling I was treading on thin ice.

The Hokage sighed, "I suppose I should tell you then. I have a mission for you," My eyebrows rose slightly and I turned to my left slightly. Itachi was around somewhere...

"It is all right if Itachi-san hears this. I believe he should go on this mission as well."

I heard a snort in the direction of the windows. My eyebrows rose immediately. Itachi did not _snort_. Apparently the Hokage realized that too, "Kakashi, come in." A moment of silence and Kakashi appeared beside me.

"Hokage-sama."

The Hokage sighed. "Kakashi - shouldn't you be out on a mission?" Kakashi shifted uncomfortably and held up a folder.

"It's already completed."

The Hokage gave him a stern look. "Then I believe you should return your report to Iruka-san, should you not?" There was a small sigh from the man and a slight bow in response.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." After giving me a small look, he ambled out the door. As the door swung shut behind him, the Hokage went serious.

"First things first. After discussing it extensively with the elders… and despite their concerns and protests; I've managed to convince them to not take action against Uchiha Itachi." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "However, this doesn't mean he's off scot free. Despite his _reasons_ for manslaughter, it is viewed as a betrayal in any sense by the rest of the village." Yes, the Hokage had managed to pry Itachi's reason for the slaughter out of his a few days ago during that meeting.

"Therefore as punishment Itachi has two choices if he wishes to stay within the village. Option one; we will strip him of his ninja abilities so that we are sure that he is no threat to us." I visibly winced. I don't think that choice was really an option for Itachi. Not with the Akatsuki hunting for him, etc.

"Option two; aid Konoha to dismantle Akatsuki and work his way back to being a ninja of Konoha again." The Hokage gave me a look.

I grunted. I don't think Itachi would like that option either. "What if he doesn't want to choose?" I asked hesitantly.

"Then we will have no choice but to eliminate him. We cannot allow such a threat to remain alive." I grimaced. I jumped when Itachi appeared in the room. His eyes were dark and thoughtful.

"That is the conclusion the great council have come to?" He stated in amusement. "Even if I choose option two, you have no guarantee that I will not betray you again."

The Hokage gave him a kind smile. "We know you will not betray Konoha, Itachi." Itachi, for his part, remained silent. What the Hokage had said was true. We knew that Itachi loved Konoha and its peace.

"But nevertheless, the council does not believe that." Sarutobi started. "To the council, they believe that we have something that you want in Konoha." The old man's eyes landed on me. "If you do not wish to cooperate… I'm sure there are methods that we can take to make you do so."

My eye twitched. Oi, old man; are you trying say that the council was using me to threaten Itachi? I felt anger bubble up inside my gut. How could they use such an underhanded method! But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. They hated my guts anyway.

Itachi's stare turned into a full out glare. Apparently he had understood the implications as well. "Do not anger me." He growled.

The Hokage only managed a grim smile. "I do what I must." That's when I understood. The Hokage only had so much influence. He was already doing all he could. I think my heart went out for the old man. All he was trying to do was what he believed was best for the village.

Silence.

"Fine. I'll play along with your ploy for now." Itachi snapped. He disappeared.

I glared at the Hokage. "That was cruel."

"Ma, ma." The old man gave me a small smile. "Can you blame an old man for needing to take measures to protect this village?"

I paused, my anger subsiding slowly. I suppose I couldn't, could I? As a Hokage, he had to do what he had to do in order to protect the well being of the villagers. Even if they were such underhanded methods. Even if I didn't agree with those methods, the Hokage's first mission was to protect his village.

"Now then, onto the next topic; this mission is going to take place for the next week or so - maybe longer. Are you willing to accept this?" I bit my lip. Getting away from Konoha would be nice – especially after what had just occurred. I don't think I would feel safe in Konoha for a while.

Besides, what kind of mission was this? I shouldn't even be sent out on missions yet... I was still a Genin.

"I know what you are thinking. You are still a Genin. However, you will not be alone on this mission. There will be three other people accompanying you. One of which is your Jounin trainer. Think of this as a training mission. Itachi will be included. You may count this as his first mission. Besides, we are sending you because you had direct contact with the people this mission is dealing with. Of course," the Hokage's eyes landed on Kuro. "Your companion will go with you as well. I'm sure there will be lots of opportunities to train with him." He gave me a look. "And I believe this should be a find opportunity for your research to begin."

That's when I understood. The Hokage had told me would try and send me on missions that would take me out of Konoha for me to gain more research purposed, like I had asked him a month ago. And I could gain experience from this mission as well. I gave him a nod. "I accept." Kuro answered with a bark as well.

The Hokage gave me a pleased look, "Very well. You will be sent to the Wave Country to investigate the appearance of two reported ninja." My eyes narrowed slightly. The Wave Country? Again?

"These two ninja are Momochi Zabuza, and Haku."

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year (ff dot net): **

Perfect Times, PimpTroyce, Fire Chakra, EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon, Princess Shadowcat, Japan is in China, ak1k0-chan, Sugacoated-cherries, darkstar88, Naella, Finalsoul, Anna-chan, coolRiku, scythe195, Edana, SodiumFree, ranma hibiki, unknown, Tayle Kendrin, Suki-Chan, Mistic Monk, Jana, fire god101, '-aphros-', Akanishi-san, Robin Maxwell, Godinabox, KaiKaiCutie, Lucifer001, TK Shuffle, Little Fox Kit, itachi349, M, Delusionized Hatake, AiKarasu013, Kakashiluver, Spellcasterz, Hyper-Bitch, NekoGuyFan, cutie-chan-XD3, minsada, morissa, krn-kimbap, phiawen, The8thSin, deadgalwalking, Princess Krystal01, jo, sasuke-chan, SilverNightsFreedom, caileadair, Tenshi-Hikari, Andrea, Chibiaddicted, Fade-sempai, starStruck272, Anonymous, Sutefani-chan, Sakura Trees, MikoHatome, Hatake-Kakashi x3, DarkGoddessAluthri, rurouniturtle, JapanAnimeGirl, AznNarutoGrl-91, KiTurner, aznpuffyhair, Altariel Eldalote, MisSs005, kakashigurl20, FireDragonBL, silver starlight kitsune, Mizuseishin24, Lady Nicky, Slacker Ninj4, xkuroxshinobix, saki-kun, Lyfe-exe,

**To anyone who I had missed, gomen and thank you all! And a big welcome to a bunch of new readers/reviewers I have gotten - thank you for you're encouragement! **

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 22, 2008_


	20. 20 : Missions Miscalculations

**Notes: **Yo readers! Late, late, late this time, I know. And you're all probably wondering - It's a miracle she updated! Yes, indeed it is. As you know (or don't know, you're about to find out), I've been editing my stories and I just finished editing this one. Which is a miracle itself 'cause it's so damn _long_, but nonetheless; it's an amusing story to reread all the same. Gomen! Wari, wari. I was working my butt off all summer as well to ensure my money issues. Without further ado, I present to you the next installment of AGNY!

**Last Chapter: **

Well Sasuke and Itachi in the same room didn't turn out so bad. Still, we have some sparks flying around. Now that Itachi has chosen the option of defecting back to be a Konoha-nin, he's now included on the mission Yama was given to investigate Zabuza and Haku (not that he wouldn't follow is he wasn't given that damn mission). How will Yama end up meeting up with the snow and mist nins?

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_Seeing as this story is rated 'M' there will be some foul language.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 20 – **

"_Mission miscalculations"_

* * *

Distracted, I absently threw random things into a traveling bag; my thoughts on other things. Like this mission I was being sent on. I was to leave immediately, as soon as I was packed. The group I was with was instructed to meet at the front gates at 14:00. Woo wee. This was a big one. Investigate Haku and Zabuza, huh?

I glanced over at my desk, where a folder with all the information outlining the mission was placed (by me) and still remained unopened, and the seal not even broken yet. I would have to find time to sit down and read through that later on.

I threw another outfit together, folding them neatly and setting them in the bag. I didn't really care what kind of clothes I brought to wear, really. It wasn't a fashion show or anything. I glanced at my watch. 13:36. Hmmm. What else did I need? I felt something bump into my leg and there sat Kuro. Ah yes. I grabbed the training book Tsume had given me. The Hokage said that this would be a pretty laid-back mission, so I should have time train with Kuro for a bit.

I had already gotten some training with him, since I had got him about three days ago. But it had just been stamina training and getting Kuro used to _me_. Nothing unusual.

I would be gone for about a week. That meant that I would be back in time for the Chuunin exams, which started exactly 6 days from now. Tossing a few feminine products into the bag (even though I didn't have my time of the month yet; I was due soon—better safe than sorry), I zipped the bag up. Hoisting it over my shoulder, I snatched the folder and meandered out my bedroom door. I whistled for Kuro and opened the door.

…And ran right into Sasuke. I raised my eyebrows at him, giving him a two finger salute. "Hiya." He glanced at my bag, then back at my face.

"Where are you going?" I began to walk towards the stairs.

"Mission."

"Where?"

"Wave Country."

"Why?"

"Classified."

Level 4 evil Sasuke glare. I sighed, stopping at the top of the stairs and giving Sasuke a look. "I have a mission from the Hokage and you know how missions are classified, Sasuke. I'll be gone for about a week. And don't worry, I'm not going alone. There are three others coming with me - all of which are Jounin. Happy? Did I miss anything?" Sasuke opened his mouth and I interrupted him again, "And yes, Itachi's coming with us as well. He's been assigned to the mission too. Kuro's coming with me as well." At that Sasuke let out a frustrated noise, which I rolled my eyes at.

"I can't stop him, you can't stop him and he's not going to hurt me! Besides, the Hokage has given him the choice of being accepted back into Konoha… and Itachi accepted." I walked into the kitchen, with Sasuke trailing along behind me. He snapped immediately. "What do you mean, accepted?!"

I glanced at him. "I mean exactly that. Accepted."

Sasuke managed a look of disgust. "How could the Hokage and council members be that naïve?!"

I rolled my eyes. I need to rip this kid a new one. He has very bad tunnel-vision. "Sasuke." I started. "They threatened him too, you know." I stopped. Crap, I probably shouldn't have told him that. "Don't tell anyone I just said that."

...

"Have you told Kakashi yet?" he grumbled, still miffed from the 'Itachi' comment. He glared at nothing in particular and I felt the blood from my face drain out. Opps. I forgot about Kakashi. I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Not yet." I mumbled. I hadn't told him about Itachi or the mission yet. He had been in the Hokage's office with me, but that was _before_ Hokage-sama had told me about the mission and stuff. I glanced at my watch, clucking my tongue thoughtfully. 13:46. I gave Sasuke an apologetic look.

"We'll clear things up between us when I get back, all right? Like I said, it's going to be about a week. And behave at the Chuunin exams!" I felt my eyes darken at the thought of Orochimaru. I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha if he wanted to, but maybe I could persuade his decision. "Be careful… don't let your guard down." I advised. He gave me a confused look, saying. '_It's only the exams…'_ I couldn't say anything else. I guess I would have to let fate play with that decision... Would Orochimaru still come?

I sighed and sat down. Kuro sat his butt down on the floor beside the table, giving me another low bark. The stupid mission could wait. I had to deal with this first.

"All right, Sasuke. Forget about dealing with it when I get back. We need to deal with this now." Sasuke remained silent. I shot a glare at him, "Sit."

He did.

"Now talk."

No reply.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "_Sasuke_..." He sighed and watched me carefully. "Do you _really_ trust him that much?" I gave him an amused look. At least he was trying to work things out rationally, for once.

"If I didn't, why would I stand up for him?" Quietly, I added, "You seem to forget that it was _him_, Sasuke that helped me escape Amegakure. Without him, I don't think I would've made it back." At that, Sasuke seemed to freeze, as if realizing that fact for the first time. I gave Sasuke a wry smile.

"Think about that. Itachi's not with Akatsuki anymore. I'm here. Itachi's here. Why can't we just be family? Revenge isn't worth it now, Sasuke. You have me. And Itachi. I think the three of us can work things out." I rested my head on my palms, elbows on the kitchen table, "Can't we just live peacefully again? I think… I think this family has suffered enough." I ended quietly. Sasuke remained silent, brooding. His eyes were hooded and he didn't seem to want to answer.

I stood up, reaching over and drawing him into a quick hug. "Think about it, Sasuke. I'll see you in a week." I said quietly. Kuro jumped onto Sasuke's lap and gave his ear a lick before leaping down and bounding to the door. I managed a light smile. "See? Even Kuro agrees." I left the house, leaving Sasuke still sitting at the kitchen table. I felt the wind brush past my ear and Itachi was beside me.

"..."

"You have bad timing." I commented. He glared at me. Ooh! I could start tallying Itachi glares now! But I need to see more glares first. (:3)

Itachi's steps were precise and sharp, completely contrasting to my soft and randomly placed feet. And as for Kuro… the poor dog was still a puppy. Although he was a lot more well behaved than the first day, he was starting to get used the surroundings, it looks like.

He was tailing me carefully, once in a while pausing to stare at something, before running after me again. I glanced at my watch quickly. 13:54. I wanted - needed - to talk to Kakashi before I left. But I had no clue where he was.

I bit my lip. I _really_ needed to talk to him. He needed to know that I was going to be gone for a week. It was unfair of me not to tell him. And leaving a note would only worry him. I didn't want that. Kuro wouldn't be able to find him yet. And I didn't sense Kakashi anywhere.

Wait... My eyes slid over towards Itachi, who noticed the movement and glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"What."

I let out a cat-like smirk. "Hey... you can sense chakra signatures that are pretty far away, ne?" Itachi got that glint in his eye - the one that he always got when I knew he was hiding something. Mmm...

"And...?"

"Find Kakashi for me!"

"..."

_**Later...**_

"Come one! It'll only take a few minutes, you know! All you have to do is –" I broke off, cursing and looking at my watch. 14:14. I was fucking late. Thanks a lot Itachi. I glared at him. I_ had_ to talk to him before I left! I'm not going to leave the poor man hanging. He would be _pissed_ when I got back.

If I didn't...

I felt my bottom lip tremble slightly and I felt Itachi halt beside me. I glanced at him. He was giving me a quizzical look. _What_? He sighed and finally closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he pointed to his left. "100 feet." he said solemnly. I brightened and practically glomped him. "Thank you!" He let out another sigh and I bolted off in the direction he had pointed in.

True to his word, about 100 feet down, I found Kakashi sitting on a bench and reading his book. I stopped in front of him. I saw his eyes travel from his book to me. He gave me a slow eye-smile. "Yama." Kuro leapt forwards, putting his front paws on Kakashi's knee. "Kuro."

"Kakashi! I'm here to tell you that I have a mission to go on and I won't be back for a week! Bye!" I said quickly before turning to bolt towards Konoha's front gates, "Oh! Any Itachi's supposed to be a Konoha-nin now! I'll explain things when I get back!" I continued my 'bolt.'

"Wait!" Kakashi caught my arm, "What?!" I gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Kakashi. I'm already late and I don't have time to explain!" He glared at me. Damnit. What was it with me and glares today? Did everyone hate me or something? I miffed and finally relented, "I received a mission from the Hokage to go to the Wave Country. It's supposed to last about a week, so I'm gone! And no, I'm not going alone, I'm going with three other Jounin. Including Itachi and Kuro." I added. At those words, Kakashi relaxed slightly and gave me a look but still looked uneasy. Probably because of the 'Itachi' thing. And knowing him, he would probably go look for some answers from the Hokage himself later.

"Hokage-sama shouldn't be giving missions like this, especially if the Chuunin exams start in a day..." He mused. "Perhaps it's to keep you away from the exams?" I gave him a questioning look. "Why would he do that?" Why would the Hokage keep me away from the Chuunin exams.

"Perhaps he believes it may not be safe for you here." I paused at that. That was a possibility. But if Akatsuki was after me, wouldn't sending me out of the village be worse?

"Get me to the gate?" I asked hopefully, whistling. Kuro jumped into my open arms. Kakashi sighed and he said tiredly, "Why don't you ask Itachi to?" His tone towards the Uchiha had finally changed. Instead of anger/rage, it was more of a suspicious/cautious tone. I felt myself beam at Kakashi. Things were looking good. Sasuke was started to accept the fact as well. I suppose this week that I was gone would be kind of good - it allowed them time to think. Besides, Itachi wouldn't be around either.

"'Cause he's being mean." I scowled at the thought of him. I knew he was still around somewhere too. I could feel his presence, meaning that he was allowing me to know that he was near. Well, I didn't care if he heard. Maybe he'll feel guilty. Besides, I would probably end up spending another 15 minutes or so trying to convince him to take me to the damn gate.

Kakashi gave me a warm smile, before forming seals and grabbing my hand. Poof!

And at the front gate we were.

"Ehhh... You're late, Yama-chan." I blinked. Genma was standing at the gate, alone with Kotetsu and two other ninja I didn't know. To my surprise, Sasuke was standing a little ways away from the group as well, eyes watching me carefully. I saw his eyes narrow and I sighed, knowing that Itachi was probably beside me now.

Sure enough, when I glanced over, he was. A hush seemed to settle over the group and Genma cleared his throat cautiously. "You're lucky that are real departure time is 15:00. I stared at him. Then why the hell did he tell us 14:00? My question must've shown on my face because he answered.

"Kakashi's lateness might've rubbed off on you." he added in amusement. I gave him a quick look and turned back to Kakashi. "I'll see you in a week?" he questioned. Genma let out an amused chuckle. "You two can't stay joined at the hip forever you know." Kakashi laughed and grinned mischievously. "We can try."

I cocked my eyebrow at him and stepped closer to Kakashi. I would give him hug but Kuro was preventing that right now. The damn pup had jealous streaks like you wouldn't believe it. I think Kakashi realized my plight because he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed briefly. When he held on longer, Kuro poked his head up and gave a light bark. I rolled my eyes. "Oh stuff it Kuro." He answered with a whine.

"One week." I confirmed. Kakashi leaned forwards and gripped my chin, dropping a light kiss on forehead. "Be safe." He said quietly. I threw a glance at Genma, "I think I'll be okay." Genma only shrugged indifferent, adjusting his bandanna slowly.

"Anyway. Yama - these three are Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo and Kizumi Souzu." Genma drawled slowly, pointing at each one. My eyebrows rose slightly. Just my luck - all guys. My eyes narrowed slightly at Kotetsu and Izumo. If I wasn't mistaken, those two would be the one's that would be giving the Genins their first trial at the Chuunin exams. You know, when the teams attempt to enter a room, but these two are disguised as Genins themselves and block their path? Those two.

Kotetsu was a tall, broad shoulder chump with blue-black (a little darker than Sasuke's) and rather shaggy hair. He wore his head protector around his forehead and his hair just seemed to flop over it. On his face - stretching from one cheek over his nose to his other cheek was a strip of cloth. He raised one hand as a greeting.

Izumo was a shorter man than Kotetsu, but hey, he was still taller than I was. He had dark mahogany hair with dark eyes. He wore a bandanna wrapped with his forehead protector over his hair. His bangs were drooped over one eye. He gave me a slow smile. "Uchiha-san." I managed a nervous laugh. I still wasn't quite used to being called that quite yet.

The last guy... Damn. The last guy was _hot_. Don't misunderstand me, I know I have Kakashi right now… but it doesn't hurt to look. He was hot, dammnit! You can't deny a girl eye-candy.

He had long black hair tied back into a high ponytail and wore his head protector around his forehead, allowing his bangs to fall over it. He had flawless skin and soft dark brown eyes that had a calculating look in them. In a way, I couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by them. He wasn't greeting me like the other two had (with a little wave, salute, whatever) but only gave me a small nod, barely noticeable. I saw his eyes flit to Kakashi briefly and an unknown emotion passed over his gaze. I frowned. What was that look about?

Something about him sent warning bells clanging like crazy and I could even feel one of those bells make... a run for it? That didn't sound too good. However, I couldn't stop myself from looking. He was tall, dark and handsome. And damn, he was even mysterious! And he _didn't_ have a mask on! Exactly the same characteristics that had attracted me to Kakashi in the first place.

Ahem. Back to the matter at hand here...

All three weren't wearing the standard Jounin/Chuunin outfits. Instead, all (including Genma, I just noticed) wore dark grey outfits. The top had a large neck cuff and it was hard to see any pattern, since it was all the same shade. So were the pants. I frowned slightly. Was I supposed to wear something like that? Genma caught my look, amused.

"Yes, we have an outfit provided by Hokage-sama for you."

"Oh..." I hope I didn't sound too disheartened. I didn't want to wear it. From the looks of it, the outfit was err... clingy… Already I could see the well-toned muscles on Souzu (the hot one). I felt myself hum slightly and I felt Kakashi slip closer to me. He pulled me a little ways from the group - to which Genma didn't seem to mind - and whispered quickly into my ear.

"I want you to be careful, Yama. I don't trust the tall one." I gave Kakashi an amused grin, "You mean Souzu-san?" Kakashi gave me a look. "I don't trust him. Something about him gives off a... bad feeling. So just be careful, all right?" I gave Kakashi's hand a quick squeeze. Kuro began to wriggle in my hold and I sighed, letting him jump down. Kuro had a tendency to be very… bratty. After watching to make sure Kuro hadn't decided to dart off and do something stupid, I turned back to Kakashi.

"Don't worry so much. Just focus on keeping your students in line for the Chuunin exams." I whispered back. I had just given him a quick peck on the cheek when I felt a tug on my sleeve. It wasn't Kakashi; that was for sure. And when I glanced at Kakashi's eye curiously, I saw that it held amusement in it.

I turned.

Oh. I had forgotten all about Sasuke.

And from the look in his eyes, I could see he had come to that same conclusion as well. I gave him a quick grin. "I'm off to explore the Wave Country again, Sasuke!" I quipped, "So do me a favor and don't burn the house down, all right?" he gave me a look that said, 'That's-something-_you_-would-do,' and snorted. "Fine then. And don't mess up my room." He sighed in reply to that. "And whatever you do with Naruto, just don't do it on my bed." At that comment, I finally got a good reaction out of him. He looked absolutely scandalized and was turning red –fast. I heard amused laughter from the ninjas that were a little ways away from us. Apparently they had heard.

Sasuke glared at me. Level 5. Okay. Time to stop with the teasing. I gave him a quick hug. Damn, was I ever going to miss this little guy. I would have no one to tease! Heck, even Naruto wasn't going to be with us!

I turned to the group. I managed to quirk a smile when I realized that Kuro was busy sniffing all of them. Well, at least he was doing his job as a guardian. But he was being suspicious of the wrong people.

Genma gave me a quick reassuring smile. I hadn't really ever been out of Konoha without Kakashi or his Team... And I didn't really know this group of people I was going with at all. Genma was the only one I really knew. Thank you, Hokage-sama, for allowing Kuro to be with me.

Shouldering my pack, I gave Kakashi a quick two-fingered salute and followed the group as we left Konoha.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I should've followed my intuition and stayed away from Souzu. And trust me, I tried. The minute we had gotten far enough so that we weren't visible from the village, he had immediately cinched closer to me. And in response, I had cinched a little bit further. I trusted Kakashi's instinct and I was not going to let his advice go to waste. The action had left me a bit further away from the group, but hey, it was worth it, all right?

However, Kuro was not agreeing with Kakashi's advice. Kuro seemed to like Souzu very much. So much as to follow Souzu around. The others found it really amusing, I did not.

Hot guys are hot guys. But sometimes hot guys are also suspicious guys. And those kind of hot guys are only safe hot guys at a distance. Get too close and you'll get burned.

The minute I saw Souzu's eyes meet mine for the billionth time since we had left the village; I knew that there was something fishy about him. So keeping a close eye on him wouldn't hurt.

The group was relatively quiet. Izumo and Kotetsu were conversing quietly near the front and Genma was quietly leading the group, his pose lazy but alert. The members of the group were making me feel a bit iffy. I knew that Kotetsu and Izumo were supposed to be examiners in the Chuunin exams. And _Genma _was the examiner for the third part of the exam, as well as the referee. Who would replace them? It was making me rather uneasy. I knew that knowing the future was a bad thing, but _not_ knowing was even more unnerving. Heck, if Orochimaru was still going to attack, I could've changed everything by pulling those three from their posts and onto this little mission.

And as for Souzu...

He brushed against my arm and I felt myself tense. When had he gotten so close?

"You are Uchiha Yama, correct?" he spoke softly, eyes glancing downwards momentarily before focusing on the road in front of us.

"Yes." I answer, hesitantly, slowly. He gave me an amused smile and I almost fell over. Hot guys should _not_ have killer smiles like that.

"I'm not going to bite..." he said quietly in amusement, "... hard." My eyes widened to an impossible proportion and I gave him another inch of space. He grinned, "Kidding." He didn't talk after that. I found myself frowning inwardly, while keeping a cautious eye on 'Souzu-san.' At Konoha he hadn't so much as batted an eyelid in my direction - besides his greeting - and now he was making small talk with me?

And now that I think about it, he had tried to talk to me a few times - quietly, away from the group, while Genma was talking to Kakashi in a hushed tone. Probably about the mission. Although I wasn't too sure Kakashi was supposed to know about it...

Anyway, Souzu had immediately retreated when Kakashi had headed over towards me again. It made me think that Souzu was avoiding Kakashi somehow. And now... now that Kakashi wasn't with us, he had all the time in the world to converse with me. Huh. This character had never been mentioned in the manga or Anime, so I wasn't too sure what to think of him. But that alone didn't make him suspicious - there were probably billions of ninjas that the manga and Anime had never mentioned. No surprise there.

Wait. Now that I think about it... the Hokage had only said _three_ others (besides Itachi) would be accompanying me. Where the hell had the fourth one come out of? Giving Souzu an apologetic look, I quickly jogged up to the front by Genma. He glanced at me quickly, "Decided to join me?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have a question..."

He gave me a pout, "That's all I'm good for?"

"Erm..."

Genma broke out into a grin, "No worries. Ask away." He whistled casually, evidently waiting for my question.

"Well, I thought Hokage-sama had only said that this was supposed to be a group of _four_, not _five_. When did that happen?" Genma frowned thoughtfully and gave me an appraised look.

"Didn't think you'd notice. It was originally just four, but a last minute addition was made."

"It was...?" Genma's eyes rolled to the back of the group, but his head didn't move.

"Souzu..." I whispered, answering my own question. Genma nodded.

Souzu remained at the back of the group and Genma gave me a quick layout of what kind of ninja he was. "He's a genjutsu specialist and not much is known about his ninjutsu or taijutsu. However, we know that his genjutsu could probably rival a Sharingan user." My eyebrows rose and the presence that was following us turned slightly sour. I saw Genma's mouth quirk. Apparently he had felt it too. "Which doesn't mean that he could be better than a Sharingan user. But that's basically all we know about him. He came to Konoha a little less than a week ago as a foreign ninja, and requested entrance into Konoha. He's been checked out fully by specialists and nothing bad has come up, so he was accepted. This mission is... per say, a test mission for him. It's not a hard mission, only C-ranked." Genma paused. He gave me a quick smirk, "The only reason us three Jounins were sent so we could keep an eye on Souzu... and you."

I felt a warning spike inside me and I said wryly, "Was that what you heard from the request?"

Kotetsu spoke up. Apparently Izumo and he had been listening for a while now. "Yes. Although the client chose to remain anonymous, they reported that the two ninja we are about to research are suspected to be responsible for a major crime in the Wave Country." My eyebrows rose.

"How did they know it was them?" I paused, "Or, how did they come to suspect that it was those two?"

"That's what we're here to investigate." Izumo said abruptly, signaling the end of the conversation. I had a topic I wanted to bring up, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. They wouldn't send a person like me on this trip - or Souzu either (since he wasn't fully trusted yet) if they would've known that Haku and Zabuza were mercenaries. I felt my eyebrows crease together. Did that mean the Hokage had been unaware of that fact? But didn't Kakashi give the mission report to Iruka after? The Hokage certainly would've found out that way!

Unless... Kakashi left it out.

Or the report never actually got to Iruka's hands. Or another report got to his hands. And I'm positive that Kakashi couldn't have been so careless as to have 'forgotten' to give Iruka the report. Iruka would've been on him like a hound.

Although I could picture it already...

_Kakashi rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, one hand held out, palm facing up. "Gomen, I forgot!"_

And the fact that the client had chose to remain anonymous was making things seem even fishier. Not to mention this 'Souzu' business...

There was an even bigger conspiracy than just Orochimaru's plot to destroy Konoha lurking about.

I just wish I knew what it was.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**About a day later...**

Nothing significant had happened so far. Thank _Kami_. Unless you didn't include Souzu's 'not-so-subtle-I'm-interested' gestures. I found that hanging out with Genma helped keep the guy at bay. In a way, I found it amusing, but disturbing. Kuro wasn't helping, despite how I even had a talk with the pup. Since I wasn't of the Inuzuka clan, I couldn't understand him, but I knew that Kuro should be able to understand human words by now. And he wasn't listening.

We were... about a day and a half away from the Wave Country. Which was surprising because I knew that _last_ time I had gone on the trip, I was _positive _that it took a lot longer than two days. I had expressed this thought to Genma and he had laughed it off.

"They built a new, more convenient path, that's all."

_Ohhhhhhhh_. I get it. It would also explain why I didn't recognize any of the surroundings. But that could be because I had bad memory.

While we were traveling, I could say that I had gotten to know Kotetsu and Izumo a bit more than just acquaintances. I'd say we were about at the stage of 'friends that amuse me.' It's true; they did wonders for bored hours. Between the bickering and arguing whether or not a tomato was a fruit, I could laugh myself to sleep any day. However, the topic of what Kakashi looks like under his mask always leaves me with something to tell Kakashi when we would get back to Konoha.

Like today for example...

"Waaa..." Izumo mused, "I bet that he has buck teeth or something..." Kotetsu snorted, "No, people would buck teeth talking differently than people who don't have buck teeth. And Kakashi doesn't sound like a person who would have buck teeth."

Izumo snorted, eyeing his partner in dismay, "And you would know how a buck toothed person sounds like because...?" Kotetsu let out a smirk, "I'm speaking to someone right now."

It took a few moments for this information to digest and I found myself snorting in order to hold in my laughter. Besides me, Genma's mouth was twitching, as if holding back a smile.

"..."

"My front teeth are not buck teeth!"

Pause.

"They're not _that _big!"

Unable to hold back laughter, I settled for just snickering quietly and turning back to Genma. "Are we going to take a break any time soon?" The sun was beginning to set now and Genma shielded his eyes hesitantly. "I'm thinking something more along the lines of setting up camp for the night, Yama-chan." he mused. I shrugged. Made no difference to me. I got to sit in either one.

Genma gave the group a quick once over, "I'm going ahead to scout for a camp site." He pointed a little towards the west, where the path veered off into two separate paths. "Follow the left path; it leads towards the direction of the Wave Country." Kotetsu gave him a mock salute, "Hai, _tai-chou_." Genma rolled his eyes and didn't reply, before disappearing. I readjusted my pack slowly and winced. Kuro had decided to sleep, and since I figured if he tried to do that on my head he would fall, I had cleared some room in my pack and allowed him in. He wasn't big but he was fucking heavy, like I had said before.

I shook my head slowly, watching as the sun began to disappear over the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice breathed against my ear. I jumped and fought to conceal my surprise when Souzu's low voice sounded. I glanced at Kotetsu and Izumo, who were already a little ways ahead of us. I guess now was the time to inform Souzu of my 'interests' in him. No one else was around anyway. Well, maybe Itachi was within earshot, but Itachi had probably long ago figured out this guy's intention towards me.

"You know I'm already with someone?" I stated wryly. Souzu gave me another breathtaking smile.

"A guy can hope, can't he?" he admitted sheepishly. I sighed forlornly, "You know, you're a great guy and trust me - I probably would've gone for you if I wasn't already with someone. But I _am_ with someone... so..."

The minute I saw his brown eyes brighten I _knew_ it was the wrong thing to say. Damn. Me and my big mouth. What shocked me even further was when he casually leaned over and placed a light kiss on my cheek, before sauntering off, throwing over his shoulder the words, "Not going to stop me from getting what I want."

_Shit_.

Glaring at him and clenching one first, I found my other hand twitching dangerously close to my kunai pouch. It wasn't there. Oh yeah... I glanced down. I had changed into the same grey outfit the rest of the group wore yesterday, and I had forgotten to reattach my pouch, I suppose.

_'I'll do that later..._' I thought silently. I felt the air on my left shift and I knew that Itachi had finally revealed himself. For the first time during this entire trip, that was. Well, since his appearance at Konoha's gates, I suppose.

Itachi was eyeing Souzu's back as if it were the plague.

I gave him an expectant look, waiting for whatever the hell it was he wanted.

"Be careful around him," he concluded. I snorted, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've been told that ever since I've met the guy." Itachi gave me a look and I sighed, "Look, I _have_ been careful around him, but he's like a leech! He'll cling to you if he gets the chance... and I think I've just accidentally given him that chance..." I frowned, "Anyway, are you going to hide the rest of the way there?"

"No."

"No...?" I asked in disbelief, beginning to trail after the rest of the group - they were going at an amazing slow pace and I could see that they hadn't gotten very far from me. Souzu had even caught up to the other two by now.

"No."

"Suit yourself," I clicked my tongue. Perhaps this was the time to express my concern to Itachi. He had better 'brains' than I did, anyway. "Besides... I've got something to ask you..." Itachi adjusted his cloak and I let out a sneeze. "Sorry..." I said, sniffling. It was starting to get cold now that the sun was gone. Itachi sighed and slid off his cloak, dropping it over my shoulders.

"I want it back by morning." I grinned at him, and pulled it closer around myself, "Sankyou, Tachi-kun!" His eyes wavered dangerously for a moment but it disappeared and a serious look filled them.

"It's about this mission." I started slowly. "Something's... off, I think. Hokage-sama wouldn't have sent me on this trip if he knew that Haku and Zabuza were assassins. Not to mention that Zabuza is an S-class missing-nin. He probably would've sent an Anbu team instead." Itachi gave me a close look.

"And?"

"So I think that either he didn't get the report Kakashi gave to Iruka..." I chewed my lip uncertainly, "Or someone tampered with the report before or after Kakashi gave it to Iruka. Which is a bit odd..." I didn't finish my thesis. Itachi could probably get it already.

There was a traitor/spy in Konoha. I gave Itachi an unspoken message with my eyes.

He understood.

"I also have something to talk to you about." He said quietly. I sniffled, but cocked my head in reply. I felt Kuro shift in my pack. "Your eyes… they were damaged by…?"

Oh. I managed a smile. "You remember that lightning jutsu I used back in Amegakure? That was it. The light intensity at close range gave me photic injuries. They don't know why my eyes remain in the sharingan state though… but it's not on. It's only for looks." He nodded thoughtfully. "And your sharingan?"

I hesitated. Itachi knew of the situation with the council members. Perhaps if I dropped subtle hints he would get it? "It's… damaged."

"Aa. I see."

You see? He understood. My pause did it, I think. "Perhaps I need to help you train later on then." I quirked my lips. "Maybe." I replied. "With Kuro too."

I was startled when Itachi reached out and laid one hand on my head while we were still walking, staring at me carefully. "What is it?" I asked nervously. He merely shook his head slowly and dropped his hand.

"There are many things I wish to know… about you." I stopped.

I couldn't stop staring at him as he walked ahead of me.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

The group had seemed a bit uneasy with Itachi being out in the open since he revealed himself, but they got used to it by the time Genma came back to inform us of a camp site. Genma's reaction was more subtle - a raised eyebrow, but other than that, no questions. I didn't blame them, seeing an S-classed missing-nin up close wasn't something you'd think you'd still be breathing after one glimpse. Usually you were dead.

Kotetsu was thoughtfully reading a book by the fire, humming and hawing every so often. Izumo was already asleep, most likely tired out by his and Kotetsu's arguments during the day. Genma was the first one to keep watch and was sitting in a tree to the left of me.

The clearing was right beside a river and I think that Genma chose this place because any enemies could only attack from 2 sides, rather than four. The river surrounded on side and a narrow cliff clung to another. Of course, a ninja could try and attack from _above_, but seeing as the freakin' cliff was higher than Tokyo Tower, huh, no chance in hell. The other two sides of the clearing were surrounded by trees.

The regular path towards the Wave Country was about half a league from the camp site. In Layman's terms, it was 1.5 miles/2.5 kilometers or a half an hour's worth of walking distance. Which wasn't bad, because if we ran it might take about 15 minutes, depending on our - well, _my_ stamina. But if worse comes to worse, Itachi can always carry me. (:3)

Souzu was Kami knows where - I think he was taking care of some -ahem- business and Itachi had disappeared for a while now. I wasn't quite sure where he had disappeared to but I didn't care as long as he wasn't asking for his cloak back.

It was cold, all right? Geez, what does a girl have to do to stay warm around here? Well, apparently, be the sister of a missing-nin and sniffle a bit. Problem solved! I was rummaging through my bag, searching for an appropriate wear for bed, but decided - to hell with it. It was too cold anyway. The snow season hadn't ended yet but lately the snow had melted and the weather had taken to be rainy and cold. Perhaps it wasn't cold enough for snow?

That's when I looked up, and it started to snow. Oh, so much for it being too warm. I glared at it. Don't get me wrong, I loved snow, but when you're sitting the farthest from the fire and you're cold? Heh. It develops into all kinds of things. And I didn't feel like moving because I had just unrolled my sleeping bag and was comfortably warm in it.

I'm not moving damnit! Even if it came time for my watch, I would watch from my sleeping bag. There was no law against that. At least I had a ball of fur to keep me warm. Kuro was nestled in between my legs, snoring quietly away. I think the fur ball sleeps too much.

A rustling beside me caused me to jump slightly and I mentally berated myself for my lack of concentration. I had to concentrate or enemies could come right up next to me and I wouldn't even know it. Fortunately it was the enemy, but just Souzu. _Joy_. Even worse.

He held a fruit in his hand. An apple. Seeing my stare, he offered it to me but I shook my head. I didn't really like apples all that much, and plus I wasn't hungry. The ration bar from earlier was still tumbling around in my stomach. I saw Souzu shrug, "I'm not that fond of apples either."

Shooting me a grin, he continued, "I'm more of an oranges kind of guy." Yikes.

I cursed inwardly. Damn. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

I felt uneasy when I saw him sniff the air around me. Shit. _'Don't notice, don't notice, don't notice, damn, _please_ don't notice.' _I prayed inwardly. Why? You'll find out soon. I glared at him when he spoke.

"Do I smell... oranges?"

I knew I shouldn't have used that orange-scented bug spray. Don't get me wrong and don't yell at me because I _know_ it was supposed to be winter and there wasn't supposed to be any bugs around. But remember, the snow had been gone! And the sun was out! And by some insane, freak accident, there were mosquitoes milling about. How, I did not know. Maybe the bugs here had insane adapting powers or something.

"It's bug-spray." I commented bluntly. He brightened. "Can I use some?"

I glared at him, clutching my bag more protectively against my stomach, "Only if you have a couple thousand yen you're willing to give up, buddy." His face fell, but he gave me a wink, "I understand. Bug-spray is only imported and hard to come by." With that, he finally left me alone.

'Left me alone' meaning that he stopped talking. _Not_ meaning he went away from his spot. To my dismay, I noticed that he had set up his sleeping bag beside me. _Double joy_. Itachi where are you? Saaaaaaaavveee me!

Back to the topic of bug-spray, yes it is hard to come by. Apparently the ingredient used to make it isn't found around these parts, so they're imported from somewhere else... don't know where though. All I know is that this baby cost me 2500 yen and that's a whopper. Back in my own world bug spray could get as cheep as 500 yen! So getting me to share this one was going to be a tough nut to crack.

Settling against the tree my sleeping bag was against, I sighed and set my bag down, attempting to use it as a pillow. I wish Kuro was nice and big already so I'd have a warm pillow. But noooo… he was so tiny still. At least Souzu wasn't really bothering me. I tried to sense where Itachi was and relaxed when I found his presence throbbing merrily away to the right of me somewhere.

It was retreating. My eyes crinkled as they remained closed and I tried harder. Why was he moving further away? I felt his presence falter slightly and I immediately knew that something was wrong and jerked to a sitting position. Kuro woke up immediately, scooting out and nuzzling me gently, as if to ask me what was wrong. Genma immediately noticed and appeared by my side. Apparently this group must've worked together a bit before this mission because Kotetsu had shook Izumo awake and they were both standing alert (Well, for Izumo if you call alert rubbing your eyes and yawning sleepily while glancing around). Souzu had stood up and was standing beside Genma.

"What is it?" Genma asked in a hushed whisper. I stood up myself, picking up Kuro and setting him into my bag. If something happened I had to be ready to run. "I'm not sure. Itachi's moving away from us and something flickered in his presence." I announced uncertainly. Genma frowned and his eyes widened. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he had formed a few seals and whispered something under his breath.

A round blue glow surrounded the entire group and I blinked in shock and in surprise when we suddenly moved. Moved as in 'teleported' to another location. Well, I didn't realize that it was teleportation in the first place. All I knew was that colors swirled and contorted around us and then we were suddenly in a tree and the camp site was no where in sight. Huh. New jutsu? I would have to ask Genma about it later.

I clutched the trunk of the tree in an attempt to stay balanced on the large branch and almost fell over. A hand steadied me immediately and I whispered thanks into the darkness. An answering reply made it known that it was Souzu who had steadied me. For once, I didn't feel uneasy about his touch - _until _a large explosion to the left of us sent shock waves rumbling through the surrounding area for leagues on end. Kuro gave a small yelp from the bag on my back.

My eyes closed tightly and I hung on to whatever I could (in this case, Souzu's arm and the tree trunk) to prevent myself from tilting from the blast of hot air that immediately followed the shaking shock wave. When it faded, I cautiously opened my eyes again. Damn. The explosion had come directly from our now charred and probably on fire, camp site. I sniffled, grumbling about the cold. "I bet that it's nice and warm there now... all that fire..."

Genma gave me a strange look and shook his head, "We'll have to–" he was cut off by the appearance of Itachi, who immediately scanned the group until his eyes landed on me. His cold eyes landed on Souzu's arm, which was - shit... which had _somehow_ gotten around my waist. Souzu slowly removed it at Itachi's gaze. I sneezed again, swaying and was steadied by my brother when he appeared beside me. "We're leaving." he said bluntly. Genma paused, but nodded in a firm agreement. "We're going to have to keep going. Someone is after this group." His eyes narrowed, "Looks like this mission had more than we bargained for."

I sneezed again, sniffling and curling up closer to Itachi, who at the moment felt like an oven. "I could've told you that." Genma's eyes narrowed at me, "Tell me later." he proposed. I shrugged and gazed out into the night. I couldn't see a damn thing. How were we going to travel like this?

Before I could voice my thoughts, Kotetsu spoke. Apparently, he had the same concerns as I did. Although his was probably more appropriate. Mine were somewhere along the lines of... 'I'm going to hit a tree every step of the way if I were to try to travel.'

"How are we going to manage in the dark?"

Genma gave the other Jounin a sharp gaze, "You know the drill." Kotetsu sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." I perked up. Say what? What was the drill? Genma caught my gaze, "It's a new jutsu developed by the Konoha Research and Development Squad. It allows users to see in the dark for a short period of time." He clarified, "We just need to get to a safer location so we can discuss this." At his nod, Kotetsu and Izumo had activated the jutsu with a few hand seals. Souzu, however, stood a little ways off, slightly uncomfortable. He probably didn't know it yet. He was still new to Konoha.

Genma glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "Unfortunately Souzu-san, you're going to have to just follow our lead." Souzu nodded. Genma glanced at Itachi and began to speak.

"Forget it," Itachi mumbled. I felt a chakra change in the air and I knew that he had turned on his Sharingan. I frowned. Sharingan allowed us to see in the dark? As if sensing my thoughts, Itachi answered, "Only when you achieve the third level, Yama." I shrugged and sniffled again.

"I will carry you."

The other group members didn't object and I happily obliged. The guy was warm, all right? He was practically a heater himself! Just _radiating_ heat. Mmmm... heat. And Kuro was helping by warming my back. As we headed out with Genma in the lead, I felt myself yawn and then I cursed. Itachi started and I saw the others glanced back at me momentarily, but continued moving. At their curious glances, I answered obligingly.

"My sleeping bag is still back there."

Kotetsu burst out laughing immediately, which receded into chuckles after a while. Izumo managed a twitching smile and Souzu had another one of his killer smiles on his face. Genma shook his head slowly and I huffed indignantly. "What? I need my soft, warm sleeping bag, you know!"

Itachi gave off a sigh and hoisted me higher onto his back. "Sleep, Yama. You're delirious."

"…Am not." I muttered stubbornly, but curled up against his back all the same. The ride was amazingly smooth and before long I found myself half-asleep. About the drift off into la-la land, I heard hushed whisper and raised my head sleepily - and was immediately alert. Our group wasn't talking, but traveling swiftly.

Then where was the conversation coming from?

_**"10-4. Target is in sight. Request to move in?"**_

I felt myself tense when I heard a crackling sound. A radio! I tugged on Itachi's sleeve. "Itachi!" I hissed. He grunted in reply, "Someone's following us!" His body immediately tensed up and he increased his speed. Soon he was traveling near Genma. Genma only glanced at us momentarily, "I know." he said simply. My eyes widened. Then why wasn't he doing anything?

"We need to find out who they are after." Genma continued solemnly, "It can't be all of us, so it has to be someone in this group." I felt myself pale. Akatsuki? No... They weren't that stupid to come after me when they knew that Itachi was with me - they had only attacked a few days ago! They wouldn't attempt another attack so soon... Maybe it was someone else in this group. But what were the possibilities?

_"Game over..."_

I cursed again. And not from the memory of that strange phone call.

I caught the attention of the group - and more likely the enemy as well. I grumbled at them, "What? I just remembered that I forgot to say good bye to Tachi-kun before we left for this mission..." I mumbled dazedly. Itachi gave me a slightly concealed concerned look and I felt his pace slowly down slightly.

Seconds later, a cool hand touched my forehead.

"She has a high fever." A voice somewhere above me stated. Another voice cursed and I heard a gentle voice crooning softly. I heard a concerned whine from behind me. My eyes drifted shut and I found myself barely able to keep in touched with the voices talking all around me.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"We need to find a place right now."

"What about _them_?"

"Lose them. We will deal with them later."

"Wakatteru, taichou."

"Stay with me Yama."

Mmmm... Sleepy.

"Arf!"

"... awake! You..."

"...Ya..."

"... ama!"

Go away voices... I'm trying to sleep.

"Yama!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year (ff dot net): **

kaze mo, theeternitycode, Rinkashi Namiki, whatthehellwasithinkin, EverD, Paranoid Raven, BattleStations, no name, Philadelphiacheese, Lillyshinobiwolf94, Mana-san, darkness angel, channe, pearbird, Hilary, KamiKitsune, katana284, DarkGoddessAluthri, CowNapkin, TeenAnimeLover, ILoveAnime89, Sabaku no Mizu, X2 Aean darkness IX, hewhospeaksTRUTH, Chitose-chan, TimelessEnds, Yuuki Toshi, xXCrackRomanticXx, pretear, ShyDragonne, ghostioanddaigona, Mistical Kat, chocobo, Little Fox Kit, weridness won't let me log ... , muto shizuka, Kashke, Yuika, Aisuhana, jenanajenny, Perfect Times, MidniteRoses, xsleepyheaderz, AnEndlessNeed, Outlaw-Lanaya, leana, Chuni Luni, Anonymous, xXixlovexpenguinesXx, Millenia-the-wings-of-valma... , Ashen Rose, #1HACKGURL, ninjaxbunny, Jean, Wrathchild, coolRiku, Darkserpend, nejsaku12345, littlesapphiregirl, dark Alley, Vivianne, Nobody Important, Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan, Manson, In Shadow, Under Darkness, ElfPrincessKitty, Kylria, xkuroxshinobix, Karu-sensei, Courtmaster Ring, Nymia, velka, S.J. Kidd, Rice-Ball247, XTakaX27, YamiKitsuneKami, cutie-chan-XD3, PimpTroyce, The8thSin, Andrea, KiTurner, Spellcasterz, FireMistress13, fallen-angel-scorn, tlpg92, Hatake-Kakashi x3, Anna-chan, uzai-sasuke-obsess, kalilamae, Kyiri Makrono, Love Conquers JapanAnimeGirl, blueyabc123, MikoHatome, Soelle, Darkstar88, Slacker Ninj4, chaotic-angel, Icedragon316, Akanishi-san, Higuma Otoshi, Hyper-Bitch, Mizuseishin24, Lady Seiryu, Hitaru, starStruck272, Black Firelight, KaiKaiCutie, Tamuril Telrunye, bob, AznNarutoGrl-91, scythe195, TK Shuffle, LadyGlory, White Ink, AznPuffyHair, saki-kun, Fade-sempai.

**To anyone who I had missed, gomen and thank you all! And a big welcome to a bunch of new readers/reviewers I have gotten - thank you for you're encouragement! **

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 22, 2008_


	21. 21 : Momiji no kyūden

**Notes: **Blink. Blink. I'm not dead. I am late. That is all.

A shorter chapter this time, but this chapter's essentially an 'info' chapter. There's information that just _needed_ to be covered… and this just happened to be the chapter that hit the spot. As you can see… my long term writer's block has finally shifted slightly. LMAO. I needed some time to think about where the story was head. And it looks like I've found that outlet.

And yea, I realize there are probably a billion mistakes in this chapter, but I don't particularly care at the moment. I just wanted to get this chapter out so readers don't maim me with books/chairs/keyboards/food, etc.

**Last Chapter: **

Yama falls into a delirious sleep on a mission to the Wave Country. Who are the pursuers that attacked during the shroud of night?

**Warnings:**

Hints of _**Shounen Ai. **_May be a little foul language as well.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 21 – **

"_Momiji no kyūden"_

* * *

I jerked into a sitting position, gasping loudly. Immediately I felt hands comforting me, pushing me back down onto the bed. "Shhh..." After a few moments of murmuring gibberish, I managed to open my eyes, peering blearily up at a gray blob. Raising one hand, I wiped my eyes of sleep gunk and found myself staring at Itachi. I saw his eyes for what they truly were - not the usual red Sharingan he had on.

"Nnn?" I murmured sleepily, earning a small glare. He held his index finger to his lips. Oh... he wanted me to be quiet? All right... I was too tired to give a shit anyway. Rolling onto my side and mashing my face into the soft pillow - where the pillow came from was beyond me – I attempted to murmur out a 'good night.' However, it probably sounded like 'guh gab' to him. That's when I froze. Waaaait a second. I sat up again, eyes wide. Itachi gave me a glare but didn't try to push me down again.

"..." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I managed a croak. I glared at nothing.

I had no voice. Okay, I _had_ a voice. But speaking seemed impossible. Itachi leaned closer, "You lost your voice. It's laryngitis." I stared blankly at him. He must've mistaken my blank stare for 'incomprehension' because he proceeded to do something that annoyed the hell out of me. "Itis: The inflammation of. Larynx: the voice box." he stated flatly. "Laryngitis: the inflammation of the voice box." I glared at him and for a moment, was tempted to show him just how happy one of my fingers was. However, mind overruled said impulse (since it decided that living was somewhat more profitable than revenge) and I settled for giving him a warning look.

Wait… where was Kuro!? I began to look around frantically. I even tried to mouth 'Kuro' to Itachi.

He managed to give me a blank stare in return, "Kuro is with Genma-san." I relaxed slightly but was still a little edgy. "Try not to make any loud disruptions." he continued quietly, "We've just managed to keep—" Itachi jerked sudden and whirled around, facing a doorway and managing to block my view. For the first time I realized that I was lying on a bed in a rugged looking shack. There was an old, dirty dresser on my left and a cloth-covered window on my right. I scanned the floor momentarily, guessing that it had been swept - a broom leaned against a wall - and slowly moved to the side of the bed.

Itachi had disappeared, but I ignored that fact. All I wanted to do at the moment was get my own self out of the bed... somehow. As my feet touched the floor, I jerked them back in a hurry. Sheesh was that ever cold! My eyes narrowed slightly at my black shoes, which at the moment were halfway across the room.

…By the door.

By the door that was still _open_.

By the door that was still open that I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of.

Shit. It was _snowing_. Again. Would this snow-melt-snow-melt pattern ever end?

Groaning and mumbling incoherently, I forced myself to get up by leaning against the bedpost for support. I slowly counted to three. On three, I pushed myself off, taking one unsteady step forwards. Immediately a dizzying sensation blanketed my senses, making my vision swirl with black for a few seconds. When it faded, I shook my head, hoping that it would not happen again. The feeling was something akin to the feeling of falling. And the feeling of falling is not something I liked very much.

What the hell had happened to me? All I remembered was... was...

I frowned in frustration, feeling my forehead crease in concentration. What had happened? Ah yes... the explosion. And then there was the group of us moving away from the scene. And then... My mind drew a blank. I blinked. Well, that was _probably_ when I had blacked out.

Now that I knew where I was standing, let's see if I can make it to the door without flattening my face on the floorboards, shall we?

I managed to take about four steps before two arms steadied me, hence, stopping my actions. I glared straight ahead, which meant I glared into a person's chest.

Souzu.

I should've expected that one.

"Yama?" he questioned gently, "You should be in bed." Oi! What happened to the suffix in my name? Deciding I didn't have the strength to both with it, I sighed and tried to talk, only to remember that I _couldn't_ talk. All I managed to do was make a few sounds of nothing. Souzu sighed, "I have been informed of your... predicament. But however fine you may be, you are not ready to be on your feet."

Oh yes I am. Now kindly take your arms off of me. Dammnit, why couldn't I talk? I know it was because of that... laryngitis crap, but what had _caused _it?

Souzu must have read my thoughts, for he answered my unsaid questions. "You lost your voice due to the high fever you had, which was a symptom of a bad cold." he explained, "Which you still have, at the moment." He added. Before I could protest further, I found myself tossed over his shoulder and carried back to the bed, where I was promptly dropped.

I glared at him from where I was tangled with the bed sheets and attempted to struggle out of them, just in time to see Genma and Itachi enter the room, closing the door as well. I brightened when Kuro followed them. As soon as the pup saw me away he let out a bark and jumped onto the after a running start. The bed bounced slightly and I managed to push Kuro away from my face. Genma raised an eyebrow at me, "I see you're… well rested? Kuro's been worried." I promptly stuck my tongue out at him and continued my futile attempts at getting out of the bed and trying to prevent Kuro from slobbering all over my face. Souzu had only dropped me, how on earth had I gotten tangled up?

The bed is possessed I tell you.

After a few more seconds of amusing on-looking, Souzu finally relented and helped me out, allowing me to stand beside the bed. My dog remained on the bed, panting and giving me a doggie smile. I glared at Souzu, and then Kuro. I _will_ get my revenge... someday. Souzu for dropping me, and Kuro for slobbering all of me.

"Now." Genma started, "I believe that there are a few things that we need to go over."

I promptly sat down; not missing the confusing looks the three of them sent me. Drawing Kuro onto my lap, I began to run my hand through his fur. He was cold. And wet. But then again, he had just come from the snowy outside.

"Issue number one; the group that had been pursuing us has found us." Genma narrowed his eyes at Souzu, "But they are not the enemy. I believe you have some answers for us, _ohji_-sama." I didn't miss the emphasis on the term and stared quizzically at Souzu. Before it hit me –hard.

My jaw dropped. Not that I had any voice to speak with anyway. Souzu managed a sheepish look and I saw Itachi roll his eyes. By the way... where were Kotetsu and Izumo?

At that moment the closed door burst open and yelling filled the room. Kuro let out a snap and a low growl. Genma and Itachi were immediately alert (well... as alert as Itachi _could_ look - his kind of alert was just the _standing _there kind of alert. You know - the kind where he doesn't look alert at all).

"Chill!" Kotetsu held up his hands, "It's just us." In response, I saw Kuro let out a huff and turn back to me, nudging my hand. I stifled a smile as Kotetsu managed a stony glare at the dog. I managed an apologetic look. Sorry, Kuro has a attitude problem.

Genma lowered his kunai, glaring at the both of them sternly. "What the hell are you two doing here? You were supposed to be keeping an eye on them." I stood and nudged Souzu, who at the moment was the closest so far. He shot me a questioning look.

...

I want my voice back.

At that point I decided to just sit back and observe.

"You two are supposed to be keeping an eye on them." Genma repeated impatiently. He was waiting for an answer. My eyebrows rose. _Them?_ Who was the 'them'? My question was answered when two others burst into the room behind Kotetsu, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You're Excellency!" My eyebrow twitched. Damn. I wanted some answers! Confusing... royalty things were messing with my brain. If I had caught on right, Souzu was supposed to be a prince, and uh… these new guys were his subjects?

"Gunter!" Souzu protested, as the two newcomers knelt at his feet. My eyebrows rose in appreciation immediately. Mmmm. More eye candy. Just eye candy! I'm taken, but what's a little look-see going to do?

I blinked curiously at one of them. He looked tall when he first entered the room - looming at what seemed to be 6 feet, 5 inches. Long black hair dropped down to about his waist and I managed to catch a glimpse of forest green eyes right before he had bowed his head. There was just something about this guy… an aura or something – it created a sense of maturity around him.

The other beside him was entirely the opposite with short tousled forest green hair and prussian blue eyes. He on the other hand, had a boyish aura. And as if sensing my thoughts, the greenette's head rose and he met my eyes, blinking curiously.

"Ahh!" He jumped to his feet, pointing at me accusingly. "Omae… omae-!" I glared at him half-heartedly. I didn't like him already. 'And exactly _what_ are you trying to tell me?' I directed the thought at him. As if he would be able to understand it anyway. Unless, of course, he just _happened_ to excel in mind-reading.

'_It's rude to point.'_ I grumbled to myself.

Itachi gave the boy a glance, before moving to stare out the window located on the back wall, behind me. I snorted. Well, at least the guy wasn't dangerous – Itachi deemed him harmless anyway. Genma made a small noise of surprise. "Do you know Yama-chan?"

"… She's the one _Hecca_ was talking about so passionately…" he muttered. My eyes widened considerably and I shot Souzu an accusing look. He backed up a step, holding his hands up in surrender. "Not _that_ way!" he protested immediately. Souzu glared at the blonde immediately, who bulked and remained silent.

Genma sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Can we stay on topic, please?" Someone murmured in agreement and nodded towards Souzu, "First off, I believe some reintroductions are to be made."

Souzu hesitantly nodded, before clearing his throat awkwardly. "My full name is Yagami Kousuke Souzu." He paused, and we all say him visibly bite his lip. "The heir to the Momiji no kyūden."

I scrunched my nose. It was called the palace of Japanese maples? What kind of name was _that_?

Souzu must've caught my look because he chuckled and answered, "I didn't decide on the name either." He gave me a slow smile, "It's a place where Japanese maples prosper."

Ah. I see. So uh… what was going to happen now?

Genma gave off a little sigh, "Very well then, your highness—" My eyebrows rose slightly. "—What is it that brings you to our end of the world?" Genma finished wryly.

Souzu balked, "I don't believe—!" He was immediately confronted with three glares; Genma, Kotetsu and me. Souzu gulped. That's right buddy, we want answers and we want 'em _now_.

The one Souzu had called Gunter stepped forward immediately, "Our lord has absolutely no obligations to answer _your _questions!" For future reference, this was the guy short blonde hair. Souzu glared at him and I saw the blonde wince and step back.

"These…" Souzu waved a hand at the two members of his group in the room, "Are my father's loyal advisors, "Gunter—…" he pointed at the short blonde haired man, "…and Seiran." Seiran. A good name for a wise-looking guy. Not to mention good-looking. I think I stared a bit too long at Seiran, because he started to shift uncomfortably. This could have also been due to the fact that Souzu was glaring at Seiran half-heartedly. And _that_ was probably because I was staring at Seiran goggle-eyed.

Kotetsu cleared his throat, "How about we get on with the details?" Genma blinked and nodded quickly. "Now then, now that the introductions are done and we all know each other; how about you explain exactly why you entered our village and are now under the pretense of being one of our own ninja when you have a country that needs running." Genma frowned thoughtfully, "And while you're at it, why don't you tell us what country you hail from?" There was a long pause, "Your highness." Genma added.

I saw Gunter's fists clenched and shaking – no doubt suppressing an unimaginable amount of rage. "Oi! You don't have any right to demand answers from Yagami-ohji-sama in that rude tone of voice!" There was the dull scratching sound of metal as he withdrew a long sword, "Prepare yourself!"

Everyone in the room tensed as the Konoha ninja immediately drew shuriken, kunai, or something of the like.

Growing alarmed, I backed up on the bed, pulling Kuro with me and staring helplessly. A full-blown fight was about to start and I couldn't even say a word to stop it. My eyes rolled over towards Itachi's direction. He hadn't moved from the window since the beginning of this conversation. Inching past Genma and away from the cross-fire, I reached Itachi and tugged on his sleeve.

I was startled to see his Sharingan eyes staring at me thoughtfully. Huh. So he hadn't felt like these people were _entirely_ harmless after all.

"What?"

I grumped at him. How rude. That wasn't any way to talk to an elder sibling! Not that it mattered anyway…

I cleared my throat, staring pointedly in the direction of the fireworks. "And you expect me to do something about it?" Itachi drawled slowly, "That would be like trying to stop Naruto…" he paused, "From trying to eat ramen."

…

That was lame. And I think my expression contained that message because I received a pointed glare from said Uchiha when he glanced at me.

Genma raised a hand in surrender. The Souzu-tachi hesitated slightly. "How much of this will reach the ears of your Hokage?" Seiran asked cautiously.

Genma stared at the man with a blank look at first, before it changed to shock. After a few seconds, he managed an amused smile, "As cautious as ever –suitable for the King's right hand advisor, Kobasan Seiran."

…

Wait. Genma knew these people? Or rather, the one _guy_? Seiran merely blinked blankly at the Konoha shinobi for a second before his mouth twitched, ever so slightly. "Gen-ni?"

Instant scowl.

"I _told_ you not to call me that." Genma grumbled, pulling the needle from his mouth. Wait, rewind the scene for a second here, Gen…_ni?_ How did these two know each other?

"I've always wondered what you did after you left Konoha…" Genma mumbled thoughtfully, "So you found a place to settle in, I see." A slow smile. "As the King's right hand advisor, no less." Around the two, everyone was either gawking or whispering with one another.

"Nonetheless," Genma abruptly changed the subject, "Back to the matter at hand, please. What is it you want with Konoha?" Souzu shifted uncomfortably, before giving Genma a serious look.

"Well, there are actually two matters we wish to ask of Konoha." Souzu stated, "One, we've been having some trouble with rogue ninja back in our palace. We believe they were hired by one of father's more prominent enemies, the _Kanryo_ _(translation bureaucracy)_. They are after father's position as King. My father is considering backing down and allowing the heir to inherit the throne."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. "Whoa! Wait a second, that means that-!" Kotetsu broke off, exchanging a look with Izumo. I saw Gunter shake his head slightly. "No. Yagami-ohji-sama has an elder brother. He will inherit the throne."

Genma frowned thoughtfully. "To put it simply, you require our cooperation to sniff out these rogue hunters, am I correct?"

Seiran nodded, "Exactly."

"Then why do you ask for help from Konoha? The Rain country is much closer; you didn't have to needlessly travel to the hidden Leaf." Izumo stated suspiciously. I saw his hand inch towards his leg pouch again. Apparently Gunter noticed this as well and snarled, whipping out a sword and pointing it in Izumo's direction, "You will cease such motions at once in the presence of Yagami-ohji-sama!"

There was a tense silence where no one moved, heck – I don't even think any _breathed_. Finally Seiran pushed Gunter's sword down and kept his hand in front of the blonde. In turn, Genma gave Izumo a look, and Izumo's hand retreated.

Stiffly, Souzu answered. "The Rain country… and we have not been in good relations lately." I saw Gunter clench his fist and I scooted back so that I was against the headboard, and also slightly behind Genma. It was strange, really. You would think that Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu would be standing near the door to prevent these people from escaping. Instead, the stood in front of the bed and Souzu-taichi stood in from of the door. But to tell you the truth, it made me feel a lot safer. Something wasn't right with the weather. It shouldn't be snowing. Well actually, it _could_ be snowing, but something was still off.

To tell you the truth, ever since I've arrived in Konoha my sense of time's been off. It was now January. Time seemed to blur by and I barely remember everything that had occurred. I had arrived back… Actually, I could barely remember the day I had arrived. What day _had_ it been? Back… uh… eto…

It had been June when I arrived. I know that much. Umm. Let's see… I trained with Iruka for a coupld of months months. That makes it to early October. Then we went to the Wave Country. We arrived back in Konoha around late October. Then there was that little scuffle –oh wait. There was training with Kakashi first. That lasted about three weeks. That makes it to mid November. Then Itachi 'kidnapped' me. I sure as hell don't remember how long that lasted. A week… or two? Let's give it two. Then life settled down in Konoha for a bit, and suddenly all the snow that was present melted away, even though it was close to early December. Then Itachi arrived. Then snow came again. And then yea… the rest is history. I think. And then… Whatever.

It's been about half a year… more or less. I think. _Gahhh_! I resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Which is good because I think it would've looked weird if I screamed without making any noise. However, I wasn't able to prevent myself from banging my head against the backboard I was leaning against.

Repeatedly.

For the first time, I noticed that the room was silent. I stopped my musings and saw that everyone was staring at me. Even Kuro was staring at me blankly from beside me.

Blink.

"What?" I croaked. I visibly saw the rest of the people in the room flinch. I blanched and managed a sheepish look. It probably sounded like a very, very, _very_ weak croak to them. They probably heard gibberish. Unfortunately, they weren't educated in the ancient language of the _Gibberish_ folk.

Izumo cleared his throat noisily while Genma sighed and only shook his head at me. I mentally and repeatedly hit him over the head with a sledgehammer.

"Back to business. What is the second matter mentioned?" Wait, back up! He never explained why the Rain country was not in good relations with them! I tried to get Genma's attention, but he merely ignored me. I attempted to growl. It didn't work very well. Think of a kitten trying to roar. Kuro! Help by barking or something. The animal ignored me. Damn brat.

I must've missed the information while I was zoned out.

Determined not the miss the second matter, I leaned forward slightly. I was going to glean as much information as I could out of this!

Gunter exchanged a look with Seiran and I saw Souzu pale slightly. "The, ah, second matter is a bit…" Gunter made a face, "… disturbing." There was shuffling from the back wall and from my peripheral vision, I saw Itachi straighten slightly. I snuffed out a snort. Figures. Only he would pay attention to 'disturbing' events.

"There have been a series of… killings within the palace," Seiran explained tightly, "Unexplained events which have occurred since five years ago."

Kotetsu's eyebrows hit his hairline, "And you haven't done anything about it until now?!"

"It's… not as easy as you think it is." Gunter elaborated, twisting the side of his shirt nervously. "It's not normal murders." He hesitated and after a nod from Souzu, continued, "As Seiran has said, it started five years ago. At first, the murders took place far apart from each other. Once every three months. But as the years started to go by, the time in between began to dwindle; once every month, every week, every three days."

Souzu leaned heavily against the table that was against the wall adjacent to the door, "It's been driving Father absolutely crazy. And because we haven't been able to do anything about it, the people of the court are beginning to doubt his leading. They are saying that as a leader, Father should be doing something about this."

"And aren't you?" Genma inquired. Gunter visible scrunched up his face in distaste, "Of course we are! What do you think we're doing here?!"

"Five years later." Izumo added. This earned him a scowl from the two advisors.

"It's not that simple. The murders have simply been… illogical –supernatural… almost. We haven't been able to figure out how they've been killed. It's unlike anything we've ever uncovered before. The first few times it happened and no explanation was discovered, the case was merely labeled random killings. The cases were never actually solved. As time went on, the worry began to escalate. That's why we are asking for your help. We need to figure out exactly what it is." Seiran said quietly.

Everyone stiffened at that. "What's the rate of threat?" Genma asked cautiously.

"Max."

Shock. I stared. What did Genma mean by 'rate'? Exactly how were things rated around here? By the sound of it, _max_ seemed pretty damn high. I'll get someone to line out the ratings to me later. That is, when I figured out a way to communicate without my voice.

Genma frowned. "And why is it you need us again?"

I brightened. This was the part I had missed before! I cast adoring eyes on Genma, _'Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!' _

"Ummm. I thought we explained this before?" Souzu asked nervously, eyes shifting uneasily. Genma's eyebrow twitched. "We would like to hear it again."

"…"

"…"

"… Well?" Izumo asked impatiently. My eyes shifted from Gunter's disgruntled expression to Souzu's beet-red face, eyebrows rising all the while.

Seiran was pinching the bridge of his noise irritably, "The water country is in no position to help us, they simply have no ninjas, you should be well aware of that. The rain country… well… Our prince is avoiding the affections of a local lord's daughter there."

Snort.

Kotetsu was turned away from us, shoulders shaking every now and then. "Kotetsu." Genma said sternly. Said ninja raised a hand, before finally calming down, "Wari, wari! Gomen nasai!" He managed another chortle before finally becoming serious again.

Genma turned to Seiran again. "Saaa… Is there any more information you are able to provide us with?"

Seiran merely shook his head. "The rest of the information can only be revealed if you decide to help us."

I frowned. If I knew Genma, he wouldn't want to proceed any further without the Hokage's permission, and_ especially_ not without more information about what we would be getting into.

"I'm afraid we'll have to consult Sandaime about this before we can agree to anything." Genma said finally. "I don't have the authorization to bring my team into something that can possibly lead to their deaths. On another note, we're already _on_ a mission."

Souzu brightened immediately. "Well… about that…"

Genma's eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

Our resident prince immediately shrank back. "Eh… Those two ninja you were supposed to investigate? They…" Souzu mumbled the last bit, causing the rest of us to strain our ears. It sounded like 'gah gibbley' to me.

Seiran sighed, "Hecca. You will have to repeat that part louder."

A scowl covered Souzu's face. "Fine! Those two ninja are working for my father at the moment. Since most of my father's power has gone down, there has been trouble with order lately. Father hired a duo of ninja's to help keep the council in line. The mission request was actually submitted by me."

My jaw dropped. They deceived us! And the ninjas they managed to hire were Zabuza and Haku?! I had wondered where'd they'd gone off to… I'm not really surprised though. They were mercenaries from the start anyway. Well at least Zabuza is. Haku's just following him.

"Well." Genma said dryly. "That at least saves us the trouble of going to investigate in the Water Country."

"Actually," Gunter piped up. "You'll still have to go to the water country anyway. The only entrance to our village is through there."

Kotetsu whistled. "Planned this out well, did you?"

"Well actually…" Seiran suddenly sounded really sheepish. "If you must know, your Hokage already knows about us. We confronted him about the situation first—" I frowned. That would mean the Hokage knew I would be going pretty far. But pretty far meant that information maybe easier to fine. Thank you Hokage-sama!

"Anou _jiji_…" Genma growled. "Keeping something like this from us…"

"-since we didn't want to be public with our mission we covered it up." Seiran shot Genma an amused look before glancing sideways at Souzu. "But sending in Yagami-ohji-sama was not our idea."

Souzu scratched the back of his neck, flashing everyone a sheepish grin. "Demo… you had such cute girls in your village." Everyone sweat dropped.

Twitch.

'_Do not hit him. He's a prince. Do not hit him. He's a prince. Do not—'_I repeated mentally.

Genma signed. "Nevertheless, I will have to contact Hokage-sama." He glanced briefly at me. "We won't be able to travel for a few days anyway. Not with one of our teammates ill and with that blizzard raging outside. I swear, the weather just keeps getting stranger and stranger as the years pass."

Seiran nodded slightly, "Very well. Contact your Hokage. We will remain here until you have come to your decision."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Maaa…" Izumo sighed. "What a situation we've gotten tangled up in." Kotetsu merely snorted. "You mean a situation _Hokage_-_sama_ has gotten us tangled into."

I managed a grunt in agreement, burying my face into the bed sheets.

"Demo… That must be nice, Yama-san." Kotetsu grinned at me. "—To have a bed to sleep in, that is. _We_ all had to deal with wherever we managed to find. Although I did find a nice place by that window just yesterday… " He mused. "Kuro seems to enjoy his place by your head too." He added in amusement. I snorted and glanced sideways where Kuro was lying, awake and ears twitching every so often.

"Well, at least it's kind of easier to keep watch with a dog." Izumo commented. Kotetsu nodded in agreement. "That's true."

I tuned out the idle chatter that Kotetsu and Izumo started up. Genma had taken the others (meaning Souzu, Gunter and Seiran) to a nearby one room building - or at least, that's what he told us. Who knows, maybe Genma got pissed enough to make them spend the night outside.

Okay, here's a summation of what happened since I blacked out.

Around the time I blacked out, Itachi managed to locate the pursuers and unveiled Gunter with a radio, and Seiran. This, of course, lead to a short tussle that ended when Souzu finally managed to step in and stop his two subjects.

That's when it began to snow harder, and they had been forced to find shelter in order to continue the explanations at a later time. And this is where this place came in. Kotetsu managed to locate a small collection of abandoned buildings a few miles north. It wasn't much, but it was shelter, albeit a little run down.

And there we have it. Or at least, the version Kotetsu told me anyhow.

Now that I think about it, Genma looked like he wanted to talk to Seiran. _'I wonder what kind of relationship they had… childhood friends?'_ I thought.

Speaking of relationships… I turned onto my back and let out a silly grin. I wouldn't be able to say it, but I could certainly think it. I… missed Kakashi. Even if we hadn't really done anything serious, his presence was pretty damn calming. And I missed it.

'_I wonder what he's doing now…'_

"Na-ni?" A pillow hit my face. Sputtering, I sat up and coughed out a stray feather. I glared at the perpetrator. Never think with your mouth open. Baaaad idea. "Is Yama-san thinking about what I think you're thinking about?" Kotetsu teased lightly. I hardened my glare slightly.

If I could talk… this guy would be getting an earful.

"…"

"You should get some sleep, Yama." I glanced up at the quiet voice. Itachi was standing near the window, looking out into the whirling snow. After three days, the snow was still coming down hard. It wasn't all that much of a surprise to me, seeing as I was unconscious for two of those three days. For all I knew, Kotetsu could've been lying to me and it _just_ started snowing a day ago. But I suppose I'll trust the bastard for the moment. (--)

I settled back down, staring up at the cracked and worn ceiling.

It was at that moment that the door burst open again. Genma's annoyed face appeared. He was also holding a thin scroll in his left hand.

Izumo gave him an expectant look. "Well?"

"Hokage-sama just sent us this scroll. Apparently he's seen our situation through his… ahem… crystal ball." Genma smirked. "We have received an addition to our mission." He sighed, "We'll be assisting with Yagami-ohji-sama's… situation."

Kotetsu groaned. "It looks like this is going to be a long one. And to think that I thought that we would've made it back before the Chuunin exams ended…" he murmured wistfully. Izumo merely yawned in reply.

"And when do we leave?"

Genma shot the usually quiet ninja a look. "We are hoping that the weather will calm down enough for us to leave sometime tomorrow. We'll see. Yama-san seems to be doing all right, so it should be okay for travel but it ultimately is determined by the weather."

I waved an innocent arm in the air in reply, closing my eyes tiredly.

"All right then." Abruptly, our team leader made his way to the door. "I'll be off now…"

…

"Kotetsu." Genma said blandly. "Stop staring at me."

"He, he…" I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Kotetsu was either a) Hosting an innocent look or b) Sporting an evil grin.

"And where are you off to, Gen…_ni?_"

I heard Genma slam into the closed door. "_IT_ _taitai_tai…"

"I'll just be off now!" I opened my eyes in time to see Kotetsu raise a hand in salute, shoving the window open and zipping outside.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Genma roared, bursting out the door. My eyebrows rose immediately. The cool, calm and collected Genma was obviously not present today.

I heard Izumo sigh. "I haven't seen him quite like that in a while." His eyes landed on me. "I wonder who this Seiran person is to him, no?" He gave me a soft grin and resumed his previous position of sitting cross-legged on the table and leaning against the wall (remember, the table is _against_ the wall).

I merely shrugged and rolled onto my side. Unexplained murders, huh? I bit my lip nervously. Doesn't sound like something I wanted to get myself tangled into, mission or not.

But nevertheless, this was my first mission without Team 7 or Kakashi. I suppose I had to bring some sort of intriguing story back to tell them.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**AHEM! It looks like the email system will be on. However, it seems that leaving email sis a might bit difficult, seeing as ff dot net cuts out emails if you do not space it out. THEREFORE! If you still wish to be on the mailing list, I implore you to SEND ME AN EMAIL rather then leaving your email in the reviews. My email is as follows: . Remove the spaces. You can also find it in my Profile. Also, the email's I have sent out might for this chapter was a tentative 'practice.' If you wanted an email send to you and didn't get one, I most likely a) missed your review, b) ff dot net erased your email leavings in the review or c) I got too busy with school/work that I simply forgot. And for that I apologize. SO, I REPEAT, if you wish to have an email sent to you every time I update, please send ME an email, with the following:**

**put in the subject heading: AGNY mailing List**

**Leave the email you wish the mail to be sent to**

**Thanks again!**

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year (ff dot net): **

Mercsenary, Ishiko Kitsune, starStruck272, Demon of Water, Sakura Trees, XTakaX27, Yuuki Toshi, Riiiceballe, RandomTopic, TdotKdot, Tamuril Telrunye, silver-kitsune223, shelly, Spellcasterz, Eryn Goddess of Chaos, Crimson Dragongem, ANBUluuver91, Kaimei-San, DarkGoddessAluthri, Perfect Times, saki-kun, celestialshrinemaiden, YamiKitsuneKami, Felix02, Pan – The Wolf Made of Bread, Moonlight of Thunderclan, teru, plasticapplex3, JapanAnimeGirl, Cici Linne, Duff-Duff, loveable-M, X2 Aeon Darkness IX, Daughter of ether, Black Firelight, Mistical Kat, ElvenArcher0310, TK Shuffle, Zapperbug, XxFallenxX, AznPuffyHair, Higuma Otoshi, TeenAnimeLover, Chuni Luni, Rayne, TheFirstTime, Kylria, tlpg92, Hasamaki, AngelicObliteration, KamiKitsune, nejsaku12345, ninjaxbunny, DivineSubjugation, Silence is not so golden, Ally, Maz-chan, Katherine, Pheonix Lake, kage-meijin2, ILoveAnime89, AnimeFreak2306, amy hall, Whipped Coffee, whatthehellwasithinkin, dark Alley, Tara, pretear, Mrs. Hyuga, marz, Rice-Ball247, Fiery Winter, xueyan, KittyPersona, Empress, SlightlyBroken, mrs.hatake, ecbeetle, EternityZ, Lady Aeries, SlightlyBroken, fallenangel4505, T34rsoFBlOoD, IEatChicken, DaTruePrincess, Silje, Hailey-Stone, Akanishi-san, The8thSin, Aspendragon, kayo, Emily, Avira Alika Yurimisha, muffnbootz, Little Fox Kit, Rinnalaiss, Moiya Hatake, Edana, terriestal-angell, narutofan, xsleepyheaderz, Cindy Chen, TuxisGirl, L for Love, ranger72, TeenAnimeLover, Yugiri Chronicler, black panther, hopeless illusion, Claudia, DemolishedDream, SwitchinGemini, Katie, Vivianne, nautikitti, Gwen H. Raynard Weasley, Tara, Elronds daughter, Nae-chan, shiny-star, Koko XD, animelover06, GhostAlly, Fye Kurokawa, xLordofTimex, Amsuhl, Seven O'Clock Dinner, FaintlyAlarming, jajankenEXE., wolfieXchica19.

**To anyone who I had missed, gomen and thank you all! And a big welcome to a bunch of new readers/reviewers I have gotten - thank you for your encouragement! **

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Revised August 22, 2008_


	22. 22 : The Sea

**Notes: Why hello everyone. XD :3 I believe I owe everyone an apology for my stupidity of not sitting down and seriously looking over my story sooner and continuing it. However, as you can see, even though I did sit down seriously, it took me one month to edit all chapters and tie up all the loose ends. And I was working on it virtually everyday (except on days I had to work) but now that all that icky stuff is over and done with, time to go on with the story! **

**For good measure, a ****lot and I mean lots of things have changed****. A lot. I'm going to line out a few of the main ones but I recommend ****WHICH chapters you should go and re-read. ****(it's worth it)**

_Chapter 1_: **Not much changed** at all, I merely changed the 'sharingan mark' on Yama's forehead to a criss-cross scar. (because the damn sharingan mark just seemed… stupid)

_Chapter 2_: **Not much changed**, I altered some places to make Kakashi more in character. He was definitely OOC in several places.

_Chapter 3:_ **Character changes**. Altered Taka slightly to make it seem like he didn't expect Yama to land in this world. Made Naruto more mature. Made Sakura not so… prissy (lmao). Sasuke didn't change. :3

_Chapter 4_: **Major changes. I suggest rereading this chapter.** Altered Kakashi slightly to make him more in character. Meeting with Hokage: Yama finds out they had treated her as a spy at first (that's a given) and Yama **LIES** to them saying she's from another time period (not telling them the truth that she's from another universe)

_Chapter 5_: **Not much changed**. Battle scenes are flashier

_Chapter 6_: **Not much changed**. Romance is held back a bit, because I don't believe that two people should just jump together so fast.

_Chapter 7:_ **Not much changed**. Battle scene flashier. New jutsus introduced.

_Chapter 8_: **Not much changed**. Merely grammar corrections.

_Chapter 9_: **Adequate changes**. Since I made Naruto more mature, had to change some scenes to make him more mature here. Sasuke was made more in character… he seemed to sissy before in this chapter lmao. Made Kakashi more in character.

_Chapter 10_: **I suggest rereading this chapter. **Since Yama had told the Hokage and Kakashi she was from another **time period**, it means she shouldn't be related to anyone (in the same generation) from this time period. This is broken as Sasuke claims Yama as his older sister (by only a few years). Yama's sharingan is also **different**. She contains commas in her left eye, but absolutely none in her right (it's completely red, that's it)

_Chapter 11_: **Major changes, I mean major. I suggest re-reading this chapter for sure.** Yama no longer meets her parents. Taka does not turn out to be her dad. We don't find out anything about how she got to this universe. Nothing, zip, nada.) Instead, a whole new section replaces it.

_Chapter 12_: **Nothing new. **Battle scene improved. More in character. Itachi _isn't_ the mysterious figure she had seen back in chapter 1 that dropped the shuriken. **Rereading this chapter would be a good idea though— I made the scene between reunited siblings more plausible.**

_Chapter 13_: **Major changes. Suggest re-reading.** I changed Akatsuki ranks—followed the manga more so SPOILERS for the manga! Just a warning, lol. Changed the fact that Itachi didn't take Yama for Akatsuki reasons (since no one knows she's from another world, no ones knows she knows the future), but for his own reasons. Kisame didn't leave with Itachi. Itachi didn't deliver her to the hospital, fight scene added here. Added Team Gai's appearance as well.

_Chapter 14_: **Major changes**. Yama is _blind_ due to a jutsu she used during the fight with Akatsuki. It is temporary. **Just re-read the damn chapter**. XD Too many changes. Yama's eyes, although blind, remains in a sharingan-like state. It doesn't mean she is _using_ the sharingan. Her eyes are merely red with the commas. Reveals the **true** past as to why Itachi killed the clan **(Spoilers for manga chapters 350+).**

_Chapter 15:_** Major changes.****Had to add changes due to Yama's eyesight.** As in, her eyesight has returned but her eyes remain in the sharingan form. Her eyesight is slightly deteriorated but the sharingan is still usable. It just means that if she turns sharingan on her eyes do not change. But the Hokage decided to report that her Sharingan is damaged so the council members don't get on her back (which is explained in chapter 14—read it if you want to know).

_Chapter 16: _**Major changes. **Yama is being trained by Inuzuka Tsume now. Since her sharingan is 'damaged' she will need another style of fighting. She is given a dog companion. She also gets into an unpleasant meeting with the council members.

_Chapter 17-22: _**Nothing major. There are adequate changes but that is mainly due to the major changes in the previous chapters, nothing new.**

_**Now then, read on for the New Chapter!**_

* * *

**Notes:** A long chapter this time— and no worries about my horrible update habits. I've already started on the **next** chapter! I'm planning on updating every month from now on. I admit I didn't know where I was going with the story during this past year but now I know where it's head, so I can write normally (finally). Enjoy.

Also made some reference to **Bleach**.

**Last Chapter: **

After meeting Souzu-tachi, it's time to exchange information. It turns out Yama got sick and the Hokage had been hiding information from them… again. So what does the new mission of 'assisting Souzu and his father' entail?

**Warnings:**

_Language_ now and then.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 22 – **

"_The sea"_

* * *

So much for that promise to be home in one week. It took us nearly two weeks to _reach_ the Water Country alone. Now, I know you're thinking; '_Two weeks? It only takes a couple days to reach the water country! What's taking so long buddy?'_ Yeah, I know, I know. But bad weather and injured comrades slowed our advance quite heavily. And by injured comrades I mean myself (and Kotetsu, if you count the beating he received after Genma finally caught him).

It seems like 'Gen-ni' is a taboo word for Genma; but at least I know a way to make Genma go completely red in two seconds flat. I just need to do it when I'm confident that I can get away in time.

And during these two weeks, let's just say that I have gotten to know everyone _very_ well. Perhaps a little _too_ well for my liking. Since I was bedridden for nearly a week, I have spent an ungodly amount of time with all of the members of the Konoha team. I've also gotten to know Seiran and Souzu (to my dismay) pretty damn well too. However, the good news was that my voice had returned after the first week. Kuro had been so happy to hear my voice he would continuously slobber all over my face. Thanks Kuro. I appreciate it, really.

That was partially because the two took over some of the shifts to look after me when Kotetsu/Genma/Izumo got tired. Apparently Itachi wasn't included in the count, seeing as he was there 24/7. And Gunter didn't like me. However, I _did _know that he would disappear now and then; and I couldn't help but wonder where on earth he had disappeared to.

Anyway, I've learned that Kotetsu was a lover of flowers – especially lilies. Not what you expect, hey? But what's even more shocking was discovering that Izumo—innocent-looking Izumo—has a mean streak for gambling! Well, I discovered the fact by accident, but nevertheless, come on! Izumo! The innocent one!

Seiran and I had discovered it by accident. One time when Seiran had been escorting me back from my bathroom break. And just so you know, they were escorting me everywhere because they feared that I would faint and wouldn't be found until later. And don't tell me it won't happen because it did. I had to find out the hard way.

I had been stupid and too proud to ask for help. I had thought that I could walk the ten meters away and do my business! Genma, being the one with me at the time, had disagreed but I, of course, had insisted.

"I'll be _fine_, Genma! I'm not going to keel over and die after ten meters!" I croaked.

Genma raised his hands in surrender before releasing my shoulder he had been holding to steady me.

I had felt a victorious feeling flow through me and taken only about five steps before a wave of nausea had hit me. Momentarily stunned, I kind of stood still for a few seconds when my vision was completely encased in black.

"Yama," Genma's concerned voice drifted over urgently. I raised my hand slowly without looking at him, eyes closed tightly.

"I'm okay!" It sounded like a stage whisper. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "I'm okay!" He must've heard that time because Genma's advance stopped.

I took another few steps as soon as my vision returned and dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Okay, so apparently I _wasn't_ okay.

I came to about an hour later with Genma glaring at me. "Do you know how worried I was?" When I opened my mouth to reply, he continued. "I was worried that I would be decapitated by rampaging Uchiha's and an irate Hatake." I glared at him. "And a biting puppy as well." Genma added. I rolled my eyes towards my left where Kuro sat, glaring at Genma. I mellowed out slightly.

"So I'm guessing I won't be walking anywhere myself any time soon?" I asked timidly.

"What do _you_ think?" Well, there went my freedom.

So anyway, Seiran had been escorting me back when there was a loud commotion from the back of the cabin I had been staying in. Seiran, being the prince's bodyguard he was, decided that I should stay put by the trees while he checked it out.

Which in turn had pissed me off slightly. I mean, all those hours of training weren't for nothing you know! I bet Kuro would even agree! But learning my lesson from the Genma-incident, I decided to be a good girl and stay put.

A few seconds later, Seiran had returned, a rather odd look in his eyes. At my questioning look, he had said, "Perhaps it would be better if you go in to rest." Oh? What was so bad that I wasn't allowed to see?

I glared at him, and despite his attempts to stop me, stomped over towards the back. Err, 'hobbled' more like it. I wanted to give the pretense that I was annoyed. And what I saw will forever change my opinion of all serious ninjas.

"I'll fold."

I blinked.

Izumo smirked— smirked! I wasn't seeing things— and uttered, "Three of a kind."

And then here's the kicker. The next pair of hands laid down a set of cards on the makeshift crate table.

"Royal straight flush."

Guess who?

Itachi.

I guess it was at this time that Kotetsu noticed me. "Oh, hello Yama-san. How're you feeling?" I didn't answer him. I was too busy gaping. Kuro! The traitorous dog was sitting in Itachi's lap!

The group (consisting of Itachi, Izumo, Kotetsu, Souzu, and even Gunter) took no notice of me as Izumo grumbled and pushed the pile of cash towards Itachi.

And I guess that Itachi thought that since I just so happened to be standing behind him I looked like a good carrier bag; because he all but collected the pile of yen notes and dumped them into my arms.

I gaped at him some more.

He didn't even glance at me. That asshole! Taking me for granted, was he?

As a matter of fact, the entire poker façade was freaking me out. I'm not surprised at the 'ninjas gambling' thing because I'm sure they did that at home. But what I was surprised at was that Izumo was gambling! He was supposed to be the serious one! Kotetsu I could see, but Izumo?!

And Itachi! What the hell? Did he develop a gambling streak as a kid and— is that another royal straight flush?!

He's got to be cheating.

When he once again dumped another pile into my hands, I guess all the stress I'd had all week snapped because I promptly slapped the Uchiha upside the head and stuffed the yen notes down the back of his shirt.

I let loose. "Here I am, sick as a dog all week and thinking you guys would actually take the time to figure out the situation and explain it to the Hokage (and me) but you're all here…" Souzu winced and the rest of them even look slightly chagrinned. "… gambling! Playing poker! In the snow! What the hell!? What if whoever's after the King manages to scope us out? Didn't you guys say that this was virtually an A-class mission?!"

Yeah, it turns out the mission went from C-class to A-class in less than two days. The news of the 'prince' leaving the country had reached the ears of several bureaucrat members and they had hired mercenaries to –ahem—get rid of the competition for the throne. That meant there would be ninjas after us. Luckily the blizzard had acted as a protective shield for the first week. But in the second week, the blizzard had slowed to a dull squeak.

Itachi, merely rubbed the back of his head, shook out the back of his shirts and allowed the yen notes to float to the ground.

"Relax, Yama-ne." he muttered stonily, "There's no one—" He froze.

I felt Seiran stiffen beside me and there was a dull thud beside us.

A kunai.

… with an exploding note attacked to the end.

Shit—!

I had barely blinked before I felt myself tackled into the snow bank to our right. I coughed weakly as a loud boom shattered my senses. Even with all the snow, I was surprise at how much smoke had emerged from the spot we had been in mere moments ago.

I tried to push weakly at the heavy weight that had settled on me. I blinked twice. To my surprise, it wasn't Itachi but Seiran. The tall man gave me a quick look and said something. I couldn't hear it. I managed to choke out a "What?!" and saw him wince. Oops. I had probably said that _really_ loud.

My ears were ringing something horribly and my eyes were still experiencing hot flashes. Damn, could this be good for my eyes? How on earth did ninja manage to survive experiencing minor bomb effects all the time?

I think Seiran realized what was wrong because all I saw was him flashing one hand seal and touched my temples slightly. Immediately the ringing and flashes lessened greatly. I stared at him in surprise and gave my head a light shake.

"Woah." I gaped at him. "That was—?"

"A minor healing spell." He gave me a small smile. "All personnel to the prince and King are taught healing spells."

Hot damn. Now I wanted to be a medic-nin. Minor headache? Give me two seconds! Instant relief! Fast than Tylenol or Advil! It's every woman on the planet's dream come true!

Seiran stood and I scrambled to mimic him the best I could. My limbs still felt numb and tingly and I almost tumbled back to the ground. Seiran's arm shot out and _discreetly_ steadied me. Well, at least he knew how to not throw me off. I suppose my recent behaviors about being able to fend for myself made him considerate.

What? Let's see you get bedridden for a week and then on top of that, have your teammates treat you like glass. We'll see how you feel after that week.

I surveyed the smoking area. The site we were sitting at moments ago was no longer visible. Smoke was blocking the view. Black, icky, smelly smoke.

Seiran gripped my arm. "Let's go."

I glanced at him. He gave me an amused look. "We'll talk as we move."

He took off towards the trees. I followed, trying to keep up as best as I could. Once we hit the tree line, Seiran took towards the middle branches in the trees. I paused momentarily before leaping up to join him. It had been surprisingly easy to get up there when I had first learned how to travel by trees. It had been Sasuke who had showed me after I had gone on a few of the further missions with Team 7 (before Itachi had decided to kidnap me). The furthest one was a mission to the hidden village of Lightning to retrieve a merchant's daughter. His _three_ year old daughter. The middle aged man had laughed and told the Hokage that he had forgotten his daughter there.

What kind of man _forgets_ and leaves his three year old daughter in another country?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_Anyway, after I had been running on the ground and slowing the team down for about the fifth time, Sasuke had gotten fed up and pulled me aside during one of our breaks. _

"_I'm going to teach you how to travel in the trees." He had said bluntly. In return, I had replied, "Then you might as well get Kakashi to show me how to use that healing jutsu as well."_

_Sasuke had looked confused for a second until Naruto piped up, "What are you so confused about you bastard? She's just saying she'll get hurt a lot..." It figures that a person like Naruto would understand something a 'genius' like Sasuke wouldn't. Ten bucks he figured out how to do it without falling once. _

_And so Sasuke proceeded to stare at me as if I had suggested he should elope with a rabbit. _

"_Why are you going to get hurt? You're only jumping trees."_

_And then Naruto and I proceeded to stare at him as if he just suggested Naruto and I should elope together. That just shouldn't happen… because Naruto and I… that's like not going to happen. I think Naruto would drive me even more insane. Heck, he already drives me insane some days! But he's a good kid._

"_Just… never mind." I said finally. "Just teach me already." Sasuke shrugged and nodded. "Watch with your sharingan. You'll need to see chakra." Activating my sharingan, I watched as he took two steps and leapt up several meters to land on a large branch. He had used chakra to boost his jump, of course. I watched as he used the same method to jump from branch to branch. _

_It didn't actually look all that hard. But I didn't know how well I would be able to handle the depth perception._

_Sasuke landed beside me and Naruto rolled his eyes, "Show off."_

_The Uchiha only snorted and glanced at me. "Your turn."_

_Was he serious? That was it? That was his so called 'teaching method?' Why don't you just throw me off a cliff, yeah?_

_I shrugged and readied myself; getting up seemed to be the easy part. The hard part was going from tree to tree (even if Sasuke had made it look like it was like taking candy from a baby) and using the right amount of chakra. That would come with practice. After filling up my feet with a small amount of chakra, I jumped and was surprised to see that I went right up to the branch I had been aiming for. All right then. I blinked. That was easy._

_Landing on the inner part of the branch, I braced myself against the trunk and glanced back down. Naruto waved at me. Sasuke merely gave me a bland look. Fine then, be that way— don't praise me on a job well done. Even though it wasn't difficult, I still think that I deserve a little encouragement._

_Staring at the next branch ahead of me, I estimated it to be about three or four meters— possibly longer. I pushed another shot of chakra down my feet and propelled up and forwards._

_This didn't seem so hard—_

_Too late I noticed that I was going to land short. Too late did I hear Naruto's cry of warning from below._

_I shot out both of my hands and managed to catch the branch with chakra. Then I just hung there, groaning from the impact. I wondered how the gymnasts did it. That hurt like a bitch!_

"_Daijoubou ka, Yama-chan?"_

_I choked slightly. "I think… I think I'm fine!" However, I soon found that I was no so fine after all. I deactivated my sharingan._

_  
Crack._

_No… hell no. No, no, no! This was soooo not happening! The branch I hunt from was starting to break. Come on! You're a _branch! _You're supposed to be able to sustain weight!_

_It gave a lurch— as if to prove me wrong and I let out a short scream._

"_Yama-ne!"_

"_Okay!" I called back shakily. "Maybe I'm not so fine!" I reinforced my chakra hold around the bark slightly. "Hang on! We're coming!" Naruto yelped. I don't know how long I hung there, but it fell like they were sure taking their time._

"_Well by all means, take you time! I think I can hand here for another _oh, let's say… _four hours!" I snapped. My eyes scanned the area. What could I do? Man, I just had to choose the perfect branch to leap to. Absolutely nothing underneath me… except the ground that was oh, about fifty feet below. And the two trees to the sides were too far for me to maneuver towards._

_I froze when I felt it. 'It' would be my chakra. I had felt it falter slightly. I glared at my hands. "No way in hells are you doing this to me!" _

_Oh, but it did._

_The second time it faltered the chakra surrounding my hands disappeared completely. Wah!_

_I swear I was hanging in midair for two whole seconds before I shot another dose of chakra up my arms._

_Breathing a sigh of relief, I managed to tighten my grip again. I couldn't just hang here while I waited for them. Chakra never stays constant; losing my concentration slightly could mean I would fall. _

_Wait, how were they going to get me down anyway? They couldn't get on the branch I held or it would break—_

_Lurch!_

_I held my breath. Nothing. Letting it out, I filled my left leg with chakra and tried to reach the tree trunk. I even stretched out my toes. _

_No use. It was too far._

_The third time's the charm, they say, and I went plummeting when my chakra decided to shift again. My fault really, I shouldn't have tried to use chakra in my leg to grip something else._

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__!"_

_All I managed was a shriek and Naruto came flying towards me from the right. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the left, where another Naruto caught me._

"_You okay?" he asked urgently. I felt my stomach lurch. "Yeah… just let me wait until the butterflies stop playing tennis in my stomach."_

"_Sorry, there really was no quicker way to get to you." I twitched. So all he had done was wait for me to fall? Well you could've told me to let go! It would've saved a lot of my nerves._

"_Whatever." I whispered finally. "Where's that stupid brother of mine?" I steadied myself on the branch we were standing on. That's when I saw Sasuke standing on the branch in front of us._

_I glared at him. "You have crappy skills at teacher people things."_

"_I can teach just fine!" he retorted._

"_You're 13! You can't teach diddily-squat!"_

"_Well maybe you just can't control your technique very well." He looked away pointedly and crossed his arms. "Besides, you need to learn it sooner or later. It requires less chakra than running on the ground."_

_Well whatever. I don't have to learn it from you!_

_I turned to Naruto. "Can you teach me?"_

_I ended up learning and getting it down-pat in half an hour— without killing myself. I turned to Sasuke after, "I take that back. 13 year olds _can_ teach. It's just you that can't teach."_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

So, thanks to Naruto I can now travel in the trees without the fear of splitting my head open on a rock someday. And if you asked Sasuke if any of what I had just told you was true, he'd merely say he had never tried to teach me anything. Arrogant bastard. His pride's going to get him killed on day.

Continuing to follow Seiran, I managed to catch up and travel beside him (though I had half a mind that he had slowed down for me to catch up.

"We had expected they would try to ambush us once the storm died down," Seiran said quietly. "Therefore a backup plan had been prepared in case something like this would happen." Ah, so maybe we weren't as unprepared as we thought.

About what felt like five minutes since we had started moving, I could feel my breath get heavier. Not wanting to slow us down, I slowed my breathing to hide it from Seiran. There was no way I was going to be a liability. If we slowed down they could find us.

I don't know how long we continued to travel, but after a while I felt like the trees were starting to blur. My chest was heaving heavily, despite my attempts to hide it so I purposely trailed _behind _Seiran to avoid his gaze. Just when I thought I was going to pass out, Seiran slowed to a stop and leapt down to the ground.

I landed a bit heavily behind him but managed to right myself. Something tackled me to the ground. Landing flat on my back and throwing up a cloud of snow, I groaned. Something fuzzy was nuzzling my chin.

I glared up at the cloud sky. Why oh why did Tsume give me such an attention-seeking mutt?

Kuro continued to burrow his cold wet snout into the crook of my neck. I knew that he wouldn't stop until I had acknowledged him somehow. I reached up, gave him a small pat, and pointed to the ground. "Off."

And off he went. Well, at least he was obedient… most of the time. I sat up. A hand stuck itself in front of me. It was Souzu. "Sorry, he wouldn't stay put and kept trying to run off… presumably to find you, I think." I managed a small smile. Well, at least Kuro was trying to do his job. "Thanks for grabbing him by the way." I took his hand and allowed him to pull me up. The second I stood, Kuro decided to sit in between my feet; he just squished himself in there. I stared at him. "What?" I demanded. "Are you cold or something?"

He answered with a whine and stared up at me, his tongue lolling out the side. I rolled my eyes, but allowed him to stay and glanced around. Huh, Genma must've done some serious scouting to find this place. Two huge boulders blocked off two sides in s a V shape while other side was a steep cliff. In other words, no one would be able to find us unless they peered down. And I couldn't see the trees above the boulders anymore. What a nice little hideout.

Everyone else seemed to have arrived.

"Now then." Genma said quietly. "I had thought that we could give Yama another rest day and start off tomorrow but it looks like mercenaries have scouted us out. To my knowledge, there are three of them. Kotetsu sensed them as we escaped. We don't know who they are and all we can tell is that they are possibly hired to assassinate your prince." Genma nodded at Seiran and Gunter. The two tensed slightly. "It looks like we'll have to travel swiftly to the Wave Country right now. It's only a day away."

Standing uneasily I backed up so could lean against the boulder. I was still a little dizzy from the travel. Seiran noticed immediately. "Are you not feeling well, Uchiha-san?"

I laughed sheepishly. "It's nothing; I think I pushed myself a little too far…" I tightened my grip around my stomach. I think the butterflies were playing having a little too fun at my expense. Kotetsu frowned and stepped up. I felt him run a quick diagnostic chakra scan. "I don't understand," he admitted. "My scan tells me all you have is a minor cold, but it shouldn't have lasted this long, not with the chakra treatment we've been given you."

I kind of just stared at him. Please don't add another worry to my list— there's too much on the damn list already.

That's when Souzu stepped up, laughing sheepishly. "Well actually… it might actually be my fault…"

We all stared at him. I raised my fist. "Why would it be your fault, Souzu-san?"

He gulped and back up, "Well…" He hesitated; throwing his two subordinates a nervous look. Seiran tensed and took in a sharp breath, "Souzu-sama, you didn't—!" As Seiran started to approach Souzu, said man immediately waved his hands frantically. "It was only supposed to last a couple of days! I didn't know it was going to last this long…"

I felt something rising in my chest and I gave Souzu an exasperated look. "Do I even want to know _why_ you decided to cast that stupid jutsu on me?" Souzu froze and I rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a no."

Genma let out a loud sigh, "Is this the same jutsu that we invented back when we were kids, Seiran?"

Seiran, for his part, managed to look slightly chagrinned. "Maybe." Genma rolled his eyes. "Fine then, would you mind releasing our teammate from the horrible **Saeyuku no Jutsu**?" _(literal translation: To gradually get a cold)_ Seiran nodded and turned to Souzu. "Souzu-sama?"

Said prince raised his hands together and pauses. "Promise you won't kill me when I do?"

My fingers twitched and I managed a tight smile. "Promise."

"**Kai**!"

… But I hadn't promised that Kuro wouldn't.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Okay, so my plan backfired. Kuro is one nasty little bugger that is _very_ disobedient. Well, not usually anyway. But he refused to attack Souzu… in the way I wanted him to. When Souzu had released the jutsu, I had felt my limbs weight lessen and my breath returned to normal. Yay! Goodbye to stuffy nose and nasty cough!

I had pointed at Souzu and glanced at Kuro.

Kuro, for his part, had run at the man, but didn't mangle him like I wanted him to. So much for companion animals being able to feel their partner's feelings and assess the situation correctly.

All I had gotten was the satisfaction of seeing Souzu's fearful and terrified eyes before…

…Kuro attacked Souzu with licks and slobber.

So now, as we waited for Gunter to come back with news about the ship they had docked, I was busy staring accusingly at Kuro. Souzu had steadily avoided me even though I had made no attempts at revenge. Not yet, anyway. I'll get him back one day. Maybe I'll get Genma to teach me that jutsu and I'll use it on _him!_

"By the way," I murmured aloud. "Where are we?" I didn't recognize the place. I thought we were headed for the Wave Country? The town we had entered was a little small, but I hadn't really taken notice of anything. I had been preoccupied with walking while reading some of the scrolls Sasuke had allowed me to take. Now that I think about it, we'd never crossed the Great Naruto Bridge either.

"We're in Port City." Genma answered, setting down a folder. I perked up with interest. Was that the one with the mission details in them? Genma hadn't shared it with the rest of the team yet. Since the previous mission folder I received was obviously botched (seeing as the mission was not as it was supposed to seem), I didn't really know what we were up against.

"Hmmm…" I rolled up my scroll and shifted slightly. It was interesting, and I had learned a hell of a lot of things I didn't realize were true. I stared down the scroll. The words encrypted on the side sat there for the whole world to see. _Uchiha_. I think that said it all. It had been about the Uchiha clan history.

I know what you're thinking. Why would Sasuke or the _Hokage_ for that matter allow me to take something so important out of the village? What would happen if it fell into other hands? Well, no worries there, only _Uchiha_ blood can unlock the seal around it and only _sharingan_ eyes can read the specially encrypted words. But that knowledge isn't all that well known. Sasuke had told me; he had even asked me how that heck I was going to read it.

Since I'm supposed to keep the fact that my sharingan still works as a secret, I said that Itachi would explain it to me. There! Problem solved! But Itachi isn't _really_ going to read it to me; I'll just read it myself. Since my eyes don't change when I used the sharingan anymore, I just kept my chakra levels to the minimum and read the damn scroll.

I think Kotetsu had been curious during the time when we arrived closer to the town and Genma said we could relax because he had meandered over and glanced over my shoulder. He had damn near given me a heart attack. You see, at that time I hadn't actually thought about what would happen when another person without sharingan eyes had looked at the scroll. I didn't know what I was expecting… but I figured some sort of punishment would happen.

But apparently that wasn't the case.

Kotetsu had calmly asked me why I was looking at a blank scroll. I had blinked at him and replied that I was reading up on some history. He had given me a strange look, but nodded and moved away. Now that had confused me. Wasn't he going to ask anymore questions about the blank scroll?

Itachi had later answered me that Kotetsu probably thought I meant family history (which I did). And then Itachi had asked me why I was reaching up on the clan's history. I suspected he might've activated his sharingan to read a bit of the scroll behind my back.

And that was when I knew that Itachi _knew _my sharingan still worked. Itachi isn't stupid; he'd know that reading the clan's scrolls required the active use of the sharingan. He was probably going to confront me later. I'm not looking forward to that.

So now that I've read the scroll, I've found a little bit of information that could pertain to the state of my weird right/left eye sharingan (two commas in my left and none in my right, remember?). Or not, there wasn't that much that helped me. So, in the history of the clan, marriages have also been _within_ the clan. That means no other blood has been mixed in. There was a little bit of strange information at the beginning, talking about the Hyuuga clan and whatnot but that part of the scroll was sealed off, and even I couldn't unlock it. I would have to ask Sasuke later. I'd asked Itachi, but he seemed preoccupied with something (I don't know what).

The rest of the scroll had listed the family trees, which people had awakened the doujutsu (I had recognized my father's and Itachi's name!), as well who had done this, what had occurred, etc. All in all; history. That was it. Nothing else. Nothing that would help me. All I learned was that I was the first half-blood in the entire history of the Uchiha clan. Joy. I couldn't have been second, could I? At least then I could have _some _sort of information to go off of.

I had a feel that the stuff I needed to read was the part that had been sealed off.

Snapping the scroll shut and resealing it (which required a drop of blood and a quick hand seal); I dropped it into my bag and hoisted it back onto my back. Hmmph.

"Genma." I said suddenly, causing the brown-haired man to turn his attention momentarily on me. "Are you going to brief us on the new mission details?"

"Not here." He replied, "When we get on the ship."

Ah yes, the ship. We hadn't actually seen the thing yet, but I'm going to assume it's a decently sized ship. Not too extravagant (seeing as there were horrible assassins after us) but not too shabby, since Souzu _was _a prince. Or the lord's son. Whatever you want to call it.

Just when I had settled down comfortably on the pile of lumber wood near the docks, Gunter came wandering back, "The ship is ready for departure." The green-head announced. "We can go now."

Izumo stood up from where he was sitting, giving Kotetsu a quick shake to wake him up. Itachi seemed to appear out of nowhere in a swirl of leaves, and glanced towards the ocean. I think he was still a little shocked that I hadn't been surprised to see the ocean. What did he think I lived under? A rock? I lived in _Japan!_ It's _surrounded_ by the ocean! Of course I would've seen the damn ocean.

But he didn't know that, did he? Itachi had yet to question me on where I had been all those years since I had been taken away. I had yet to answer him. I probably would never tell him, unless something happened.

Genma glanced towards Seiran and Souzu, who were just standing up (well, Souzuwas just standing up; Seiran was holding a sleeping Kuro). Wait… what? I did a double-take. Kuro was sleeping again… in Seiran's arms. Frowning, I let out a shrill whistle that caused Kuro to wake almost immediately.

The pup stared at me. I stared back, before giving him a stern look and pointing towards my feet.

Flattening his ears, Kuro leapt from Seiran's arms and trotted towards me, plopping his behind on the ground once he reached my feet. I gave Seiran and apologetic look. "Sorry about that. You should've told me earlier." I had thought that Kuro was with Itachi. Seiran shrugged. "Iie, it was nothing, Uchiha-san. I think I enjoyed his warmth as well."

"Call me Yama." I repeated automatically. Seiran gave me a look but didn't reply. I think I've asked for him to call me by the first name since we'd met, but he had yet to do so. I had a feeling it had something to do with his upbringing. Not that I minded… but _Uchiha_-san made me feel weird. It didn't sound like me. After being brought up for so many years under the name _Umari_, it's kind of hard to change so quickly.

"Right then, let's board." Genma said quickly, shooing us towards the direction of the ships, "The sooner the better."

As we headed down the docks a sharp cawing noise caught our attention. I glanced up to see a brown hawk circling overhead. I frowned. It was carrying something tied to its back. Genma's eyes sharpened and jerked his head at Kotetsu.

"Roger, taichou." Kotetsu disappeared.

Souzu gave Genma a questioning look. "It's nothing; just a messenger bird." Genma said quietly. "Kotetsu's gone to retrieve it. We'll board and wait for him on the ship."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Nervously tapping my foot repeatedly on the ground, I stared out towards the ocean as we set sail for southeast. We were headed for the _Umi no Kuni_ (the Land of the Sea), which was passed the Wave Country. It turned out that Port City was just a little bit North of the Great Naruto Bridge (which connected the wave country to the mainland).

I began to chew the side of my mouth in worry. Half of it was because of the messenger bird that Kotetsu had received and half of it was due to the fact that I couldn't recall anything aboutthe land of the Sea.

Well whatever. According to the navigator the trip should take up to 2 weeks, depending on the weather. I wasn't looking forward to this. So much for getting home in time for the Chuunin exams! Would it be over by the time we got back? I felt a twinge of worry. Sasuke…

'_Don't do anything stupid_._' _I thought.

I glanced nervously towards one of the cabin doors. Genma and Kotetsu were within, discussing the message we had just received. I think they were debating whether or not they would discuss it with us (meaning Izumo, Itachi and I).

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Itachi motioning towards the back of the ship. I sighed but followed him, hearing Kuro's claws click against the wood behind me. When we reached the back end, I noticed that no one was there. But that wasn't really a surprise; there were no other people besides our group and the crew members on the ship.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, leaning against the railing and leaning over to look at the water.

"Were you researching the family scrolls for the… condition of your eyes?" Itachi asked quietly. I pulled myself back and turned to watch him. His eyes were studying mine carefully. "Kind of," I confessed. "I'm also research a lot of other things… like how I got here…" I added absently.

"…"

"Yes?" I sighed. When Itachi stares at you without talking, it usually meant that he had a question.

"Where did _they_ take you?" He didn't need to elaborate. I knew who _they_ were.

I stiffened. I had thought I could deal with this after. The Hokage and Kakashi had already not taken my 'keeping a secret' little dealie very well. How could I explain it to Itachi so he didn't blow up on me? "Very far away…" I started slowly, "Further than you could ever imagine. I don't even know how I got back. That's what I'm researching." Hopefully that would quell his curiosity.

"How did you get back?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just said I didn't know. I just woke up in Konoha one day." I glanced out towards the receding mainland. "I was at home one night and then the next day I woke up in a totally different place."

When Itachi spoke next, his words were tight. "Your _home_ is here."

I twitched and retorted. "Maybe, but I did live in my previous home for nineteen—" I froze. Nineteen? I had always thought I had been raised and brought up in my world. But if… if Itachi's memories (or my slowly returning ones) were any indication… that was not the case. I lived in Konoha in my earlier years. For at least… at least until I was four. The most recent returning memory was one where I had celebrated my fourth birthday with father, Itachi and Itachi's mother. Now that I think about it… no more memories had been popping up lately. Does that mean I had been four when they sent me away?

"Anyway," I gave my head a shake. "I've lived back _there_ for over ten years, at the very least, so I don't believe I should rule out that I shouldn't call that my home too."

"I looked for you." I glanced at him, startled. "I tried to request the missions that took me further and further away from Konoha to look. I… I never found you."

The seventeen year old set his jaw tensely and looked away. The _seventeen_ year old. Sometimes I forget that Itachi is two years younger than I was. It wasn't hard to, most of the time it felt like he was taking care of me.

And he had taken care of Sasuke in his earlier years as well.

I wonder how long it's been since someone's taken care of Itachi?

Sighing, I stepped forwards and incased Itachi into a hug, and managed to bury my face in his chest. I stifled a scowl a second later. It was hard to comfort someone who was _taller_ than you. I shivered slightly. "Sorry…" I whispered.

A few seconds later, I grumbled, "Cold." The wind was blowing against my back. I heard Itachi sigh and he untied his cloak and flipped it up, so that we were both encased in it.

"You are trying to hide something from me," He said quietly. I managed to laugh into his chest. "Yeah," I mumbled, "You figured it out pretty quickly." I felt his shoulders lift in a shrug.

"I will not pry… for now."

I stepped back and glanced up at him. "That's all I ask for right now."

"Woof!" Something jumped up between us and knocked into my chin. "Ow! Kuro!" I rubbed the bottom of my chin as Itachi and I separated. I glared down at the pup that seemed to be laughing at me in short wheezes. "You're getting big now. No more jumping on me, got it? You might break my arm or something next time." He answered by giving me a woof.

And he was. I don't know how I didn't notice before, but after a while I started to notice that Kuro was getting big. Waaaay bigger. Getting way too big, way too fast. He might've been the size of a basketball before, but he was the size of regular large dog now. Hana had warned me that when and _if_ he started growing, he would grow fast. I guess she wasn't kidding around. Hana had also told me his growth depended on his strength and stamina. Did that mean all that stamina training I'd done with him was starting to pay off?

"Yama."

"Mmmhhh?" I answered distractedly, giving Kuro a quick belly-rub. That's when I noticed that Itachi hadn't bothered with the suffix. He only did that when he was serious. Standing up straight, I nudged Kuro's prying nose back slightly as a warning. He understood and sat back down quietly.

"I want you to… learn something for me."

I frowned at him. What was it?

"I have a feeling that whatever you're researching will be dangerous." I winced. Observant one, wasn't he? "If it isn't, they wouldn't have taken you away so many years ago," he continued quietly. "I want you to stay safe… when something dangerous happens."

I watched him seriously. "I'm going to show you _Shunpo_." Itachi explained quietly. "It's a move that will allow you to almost move instantaneously to another location."

"Isn't that… the same as **Shunshin no Jutsu** though?" (_Body Flicker Technique_) I frowned. "I already know the Shunshin."

"Oh, so you know it isn't the _teleportation _jutsu now, do you?" the brooding brother said wryly. I tried to glare at him, but failed when a blush took over.

"I didn't _know_ it wasn't really a teleportation jutsu all right?!" I mumbled. "I thought it was…"

Okay, so I thought that the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ was actually a teleportation jutsu. I was so wrong. I'm surprise Kakashi or any others hadn't actually corrected me on that. But the again, I had only used it a few times since I learned it. It was Itachi who had corrected me when he heard me refer to it as such. He had then gone on to wonder how on earth I had learned the damn jutsu without knowing what it really did. I blame it on luck.

"_Shunpo_ is similar to the _Shunshin no Jutsu_, but is mainly used for close-up battle scenarios."

My shoulders tensed slightly. "What do you mean?"

Itachi cocked his head at me. "The _Shunshin no Jutsu_ is slower, and usually requires some sort of shielding so the user can move quickly." Now _that_ I understood. The _Shunshin no Jutsu _usually used some sort of smoke, sand, water, to shield the user's movements. "It also doesn't require as much chakra."

I nodded and leaned back against the railing.

"_Shunpo_ does not require shielding, the user moves quickly enough so that it is not needed. It doesn't require a lot of chakra, but it requires massive chakra control." Itachi paused. "It's also a _kinjutsu_."

"Not learning it then." I drawled.

Itachi whipped his head at me and gave me a soundless glare. "…"

"Well it's a _kinjutsu_ for a reason, right? So then I shouldn't learn it." I paused. "It's like that with the _Kage Bunshin_ too, right? It's a _kinjutsu_ because the user retains the memories the clones had gone through when it dispels." '_Even the battle wounds and psychological damage_,' I added mentally.

"It's a _kinjutsu_ because the last person who used it put a ban on it." Itachi said quietly. "He's the one who created it and he refused to let others to learn it." I focused my gaze on Itachi. Who had it been? "Who created it?"

Itachi abruptly turned away. "Watch carefully."

My hand twitched. "I _said—_!"

There was a gust of wind and Itachi suddenly went from being beside me to being on top of the cabin. I stared up at him with my eyes wide. _Holy_ fuck! No warning, no disguise, no nothing. I hadn't seen him move at all.

"This technique can also create illusions if you master it completely."

Illusions?

I flicked on my sharingan.

"Watch."

Itachi went from being on the cabin to being on the left railing, and then the right. I stared at the right. He wasn't there. I blinked and glanced towards the sound of his voice, "Over here."

He was on the left railing. Itachi gave me a bemused smirk, "You saw me on the right, didn't you?" I didn't nod. I hadn't seen him move at all, sharingan or not. "I only stepped to the right momentarily," Itachi confessed. I stared at him incredulously. _What?!_ "Because of the high speed, the lasting image of my body projected further and ended up showing up at the railing."

Crap.

And he wanted me to _learn_ how to do that?

"I will not lie to you. It is not an easy technique to learn. Remember, it is not a teleportation technique, you do not appear in another space instantaneously," he gave me a look and I looked away sheepishly, "You are merely moving to fast for the eye to see." I rolled my eyes. I still didn't see it as being different than the _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

"To move, you will need to push chakra bursts to each extremity _at the same time_." Each extremity? So to each foot and each hand? I narrowed my eyes. That's not going to be an easy feat. "Like the _Shunshin_, it does not require a lot of chakra."

Itachi nodded towards the deck, "Try it."

I stared at him. Brothers were definitely alike. Wasn't this just like what Sasuke had done while trying to teach me how to travel through trees?

Whatever. I'll give it a try. I turned off my sharingan and closed my eyes. Okay, focus chakra… shoot down each extremity— I opened my eyes. "Uh… what exactly am I aiming for?"

Itachi sighed. "When you use the chakra, you merely need to travel— just like running or walking. Pick a destination."

Okay… fine.

I closed my eyes again. I'll try to get up on top of the cabin then.

Now! Whipping open my eyes, I instantaneously shot chakra down my arms and legs and shot forwards.

Woah! Weird feeling—

_Slam!_

I let out a moan, collapsing onto the ground. I had charged straight into the cabin wall. So much for aiming for the _top_ of the cabin. I held my head, grimacing at the new bump I now sported.

Itachi sighed from somewhere behind me. "What did I do wrong?" I demanded, staring at up at him. The sun was behind him, so I couldn't see the expression on his face.

"You didn't time it right."

O-kay.

"Chakra traveled to your arms faster than it traveled to you legs," he elaborated. "So it didn't hit your extremities _at the same time_." He stressed. I crossed my arms, biting my lip in deep thought. Crappy.

"The chakra burst allows your body to move." Itachi said softly. "It travels from your center to your limbs, so your entire body can move quickly."

I stood up again. Fine, I'll try again.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I stared at the railing. _'I'll aim for the spot in front of the railing this time_.'

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"Can we take a break…?" I wheedled. Itachi watched me behind hooded eyes. It had been three days, and the ship was currently docked at _Nagi_ Island, in the land of the Tea. Gunter had explained that we were stopping for supplies. The green-head obviously still doesn't like me, and made a great effort to ignore me, despite the weeks we've already spent together as a group. I distinctly remembered that he had refused to watch me while I had been sick.

However, his attitude had changed slightly after learning that I had been sick by his _hecca's_ doing. But that still didn't stop him from disliking me. He showed respect, but still picked on me whenever he had the chance to. I could only hope that the relationship wouldn't reflect in any conflicts we were going to be expecting.

"One more time."

I moaned. "Fine."

Struggling to my feet, I once again concentrated and in one big flush, shoved chakra to all my limbs. I felt myself zip across the deck and I stumbled suddenly skidding across the last few meters of my destination. I blinked. Woah. That had felt different from all the other times I had done it.

"Did you feel it?"

I looked to my left, where Itachi stood quietly, watching. "What was that?" I asked suspiciously.

"That was you executing your chakra to all limbs perfectly."

Oh. So that little tingly feeling I got as I moved across the deck was what told me that I had done it perfectly? Sweet. "Oh goodie!" I said. "Does that mean I can stop now?"

"You've completed the first step."

Frozen in the motion of reaching for a water bottle, I stared at Itachi. "First… step?" I repeated weakly. "Yes," he replied. "The second step… gets more complicated." I stared at him in horror. No! No more! I've learnt that Itachi is_ nothing_ like Sasuke while training someone. He's like… a slave-driver times ten! Endlessly practicing… I've already forgotten how many hours I've trained. It was all just a repetitive cycle; train, eat, sleep.

Kuro had been training too. I'm not sure what kind of training but I think it had to do with strength and agility. Itachi had been doing that while I had been practicing. When Kuro wasn't training, he was watching me.

"The second step is to administer the right amount of chakra."

"What do you mean?" I asked tiredly.

"Every person has different amounts of chakra coils, meaning that everyone has a different peak point in their chakra. The second task is for you to identify that point— it is _at_ that point that you will move the fastest in _Shunpo_."

Oh. I get it. Use the right amount of chakra to travel the fastest my physical body can go. Got it.

"Continue."

I gaped at him. "_Please_ can I have a break?" I asked.

"No—" Itachi broke off, his dark eyes scanning the deck. "Fine," He vanished. I wiped the lines of sweat running down the side of my temple away. I didn't even body trying to see where he went nowadays. I don't think I'll ever be able to match his speed in _Shunpo_.

It was then that I saw Genma walking towards the back of the boat from the other side. Oh… so that was why Itachi called for a break.

Half of me was glad that the boat was a decent size. There were two large decks (one up front and one in the back), we usually trained on the one out back, since less people tended to gather there. And seeing as I was learning a _kinjutsu_, obviously we didn't want people finding out, yes? So Itachi tended to keep track of where everyone was and stopped me whenever someone came near. Kuro helped too. I suppose it could be considered as a type of training for his tracking skills.

"Yama-san." Genma greeted me. I managed a small nod.

"It's been a busy three days." I commented. Genma watched me quietly and then waved for me to follow him closer to the railing. Confused, I did.

"Kotetsu and I decided it could reveal what the message was about." He said finally. I brightened. They had been keeping it a secret, worried that it would affect our performance on the mission. Had they changed their minds?

"The Sandaime decided it would be safe for us to know, since we are out of the country." Genma started slowly. I could feel that same feeling dread creeping up my chest again. "There's been some… complications in the Chuunin exams." Genma rubbed the side of his neck. "There have been a few attacks since the second test has started and ended."

"Who?" I asked quietly. There were two possibilities at the moment; Akatsuki or the Sound. I was praying that Akatsuki had attacked. Orochimaru would only attack for two reasons. One, to annihilate Konoha and two; to get a body container. Akatsuki would only attack for two reasons. One, me (seeing as they tried before) and two; the _Kyuubi_.

I felt myself go pale. Naruto. Okay, maybe I don't hope that Akatsuki attacked. Maybe with luck it was someone else besides the two possibilities.

Genma was watching me carefully. "Who did you just envision had attacked?" he asked curiously. I waved it off, "Just tell me who already." I said wearily.

"Sound Ninja."

I fucking _knew _it. Maybe I should've asked Itachi to behead Orochimaru way back in Amegakure.

"So there's nothing else? Nothing _happened_?" I pressed. Genma gave me a strange look, "Besides reports of the _ex-sannin_ Orochimaru being spotted in the Forest of Death and one of our _Tonkebetsu Jounins_ getting killed? No." Genma's voice was bitter. I winced.

"Sorry." I apologized, "I just thought… that something else..." I trailed off. No point in bring up the point that something worse could happen. As if the Sound attacking and one of the Jounins being killed wasn't bad enough already, "Who was it?" I asked softly.

"Yamashiro Aoba," Genma said quietly. "He's the one you met the other day. He was found dead yesterday morning. Killed by what seemed like were wind blades."

He was the one with the shades and short maple-brown hair. Wind blades… He wasn't supposed to die. _Hayate _was supposed to die. What else had fucking changed?

"…"

Not knowing what else to say, I turned to stare out onto _Nagi_ Island. "On another note," Genma started after a moment of silence, "We also received somewhat of a treat from our resident sharingan user." I felt myself starting to feel hopeful. Kakashi?

I have to admit it, I missed him. I had figured I'd only be gone a week but it turns out this was going to be _way_ longer than a week. I didn't know when I would see him next.

So had Kakashi sent something?

Genma let out a whistle and I shielded my eyes when something came flying out from the open cabin door.

It landed on Genma's outstretched arm. That's when I noticed that Genma was wearing a thick leather arm guard.

It was a hawk.

"Is that—?" I started. Genma nodded. "A trained red-tailed hawk. The Hatake clan used to train birds of prey for messenger or hunting purposes." He continued quietly, "I believe this was one Kakashi had trained when he was in his early teens." The hawk let out a bird call and its yellow eyes trained on me.

"It may recognize you,"

I glanced back at Genma and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"These hawks are trained to stay nearby their trainers at all times. Seeing as you spend a lot of time with Kakashi, I wouldn't be surprised if this one recognized you." Genma then reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll, "He delivered this." Taking it from Genma, I took a step back and untied the strings, letting it unroll.

_Yama,_

_I suppose that by the time you've received this you're out of the country by now. I've heard from the Sandaime. Gone for nearly a month? How will I even think about living without your presence?_

I glanced up Genma, rolling my eyes, "He's an idiot." I said blandly. Genma only laughed as I lowered my eyes to continue reading.

—_You called me an idiot, didn't you? Anyway, that matter aside, it looks like your little brother is doing quite well in the exams for the time being. Naruto and Sakura are as well. Sakura did well in the third test's preliminaries but didn't make it through. Sasuke and Naruto did. Hopefully you'll get back in time to see them. Sasuke is being more moody than usual._

I snorted. Well that wasn't new. Did this mean that Orochimaru hadn't met Sasuke in the Forest of death?

_Perhaps you will talk to him when you get back. I have a feel that his moodiness has something to do with the fact he has yet to be able to control his sharingan very well. He hasn't used it in the exams yet._

I jerked in surprise. Sasuke? Not using his sharingan? Why? I bit my lip. But wait, was this why Orochimaru had yet to attack Team 7? Orochimaru wanted a vessel with the sharingan. If Sasuke showed now signs of having it… I brightened. Then the damn snake wouldn't go after him!

_Oh, by the way, the hawk's name is Taka-chin. He already knows who you are. You can use him to deliver messages back to me—he knows the way back._

_Perhaps it is better that you are not in the village at this time as well. Stay safe and come back unharmed._

_Hatake Kakashi._

_P.S.: No need to feel all embarrassed about others reading this, Genma probably already read this._

I whipped my head up to glare at Genma. He gazed back at me innocently. "You read it, didn't you?"

He offered a shrug and started to walk away as the hawk took off and settled one of the flag poles.

"You did! How rude!" I rolled up the scroll again and studied it carefully. I wasn't expecting any I-miss-you's or any kind of affection. That just wasn't Kakashi's style. His joking manner at the beginning and his 'stay safe' at the end already let me know that he missed me.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Lounging on the dock a few hours later, I sighed and chewed thoughtfully on the back end of the calligraphy brush and stared up at the clouds. I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to write to Kakashi. Taka-chin was perched on one of the wooden stumps nearby and watching me.

"I don't suppose you'll give me any ideas, will you?" I asked. He answered with a flick of his wing. Nope, I thought not. "How about you, Kuro?" The dog was sunbathing behind me. A whine answered me and I rolled my eyes. "Lazy mutt."

So far all I had down was a few questions inquiring about Sasuke (specifically—I knew Kakashi would tell me if something like _getting a cursed seal_ would've happened), and a couple of accounts as to what was going on, on our side (not mission details, but general travel details). I had also scribbled down a version of my 'i-miss-you,' which consisted of telling him not get himself killed before I got back because that would I mean I had to go find another Jounin-_companion_. I figured that would keep him on his toes.

"Well, whatever, I think that's enough for now." I said finally, rolling up the page and twisting a quick ribbon around it. "Oi, Taka-chin. I motioned and the hawk hopped closer. Flipping open the small bag that was attached to the hawk's leg, I slid the scroll in and snapped it shut. "There ya go. Bring that back to your master for me, all right?"

He let out another couple of calls, poked me hand as a response and took off. I watched as he started to fly back northwest.

"Yama!" I turned around to see Souzu coming up the walk, with Gunter behind him. I also saw two hooded figures behind then and my eyes narrowed suspiciously. Souzu noticed my look. "It's okay, they're coming with us. I'll introduce you once they get settled."

O-kay.

"We're all stocked and ready to set sail now, Souzu-sama." One of the navigators called from the ship. I gave Kuro and nudge and meandered back up the ramp, the dog at my heels. He hadn't growled at the two newcomers, so I'm going to assume they had no ill intent. Kuro had been training with Itachi on developing the senses for sensing ill intent from shinobi as well as his strength training.

I turned left as soon as I made it up and started to head towards the back of the ship. I suppose Itachi wanted us to continuing training now. I tenses when I felt one of the newcomers brush my shoulder slightly. My gaze moved but my head didn't and I watched as they entered one of the cabins almost immediately.

If I hadn't watched, I wouldn't have noticed it, but the smaller figure had paused slightly before going in. Who were they?

Someone cleared their throat. I jerked away as the door slammed shut and saw Itachi waiting silently for me. "I'm coming!" I called, glancing back momentarily at the door before heading towards my irate brother.

"Remember," Itachi pointed out. "The _second _step." I rolled my eyes, yeah, yeah. The second step; figuring out the right amount of chakra to move the fastest my body can move. "I know." I replied.

I glanced towards the cabins. Genma had asked the ship's captain how long it would take to reach their destination. The captain had answers that their next stop wasn't their final stop—it was another port to restock supplies—_Degarashi Port_ in the Tea Country. It was about a four days trip.

I now understood why we traveled by ship instead of land to the end of the Tea Country and _then_ take a ship across to the island we were head to. We had no encounters with enemy mercenaries since we'd left land.

Perhaps they'd given up after all?

Oh how wrong I was, to think that.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

It wasn't until we were about two days sail into the ocean that the first attack happened.

Like usual, I was training at the back of the ship. I waited patiently for Itachi to give me the signal to go as I prepared my body. At Itachi's brief nod, I instantaneously shot towards my destination. The goal was to get there before Itachi managed to catch me.

I felt it again, the weird tingling feeling as I moved left and forwards.

Within seconds, I was just starting to give the flagpole a tap when I yelped as something nicked the side of my arm. I whirled around and instantly went into a defensive stance. My gaze wandered over towards the right of me, where a kunai was stuck in the wooden floor.

Itachi was staring at me dispassionately. "What was that?" I demanded.

"You are not moving fast enough," he replied. "I still managed to nick you." I grimaced and check the side of my forearm. Sure enough, there was a paper thin cut in my skin. Grumbling I went over to retrieve the kunai and stood up again. "Well it's not like this is as easy as it was for you!" I retorted.

"But it seems like you managed to get a good grasp on what levels of chakra you need to use." Itachi commented. I perked up. Really? Huh, but I seemed to be nowhere near as fast as Itachi was.

He must've known what I was thinking. "Remember that I said that chakra levels differ from everybody. It also differs according to physical ability. If you wish to become faster at the _shunpo_ you will need to train your physical agility as well."

Oh. Well at least that I can do.

That's when the first explosion went off. The deck shook wildly, the waters around the boat churning as well. I flailed my arms, falling against the railing. Itachi frowned, his sharingan already on. "What was that?" I gasped when the trembling finally stopped.

I saw Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo exit the right cabin.

"What was that?" Izumo demanded. Seiran and Gunter followed, coming out of the center cabin with Souzu only standing in the doorway.

"An exploding note," Itachi guessed, "In the water close to us."

"There!" one of the ship's crew members was pointing towards the east. A smaller ship was there, too far for us to identify. As it sailed closer, another explosion went off behind us. I went pitching forwards; Kuro skidding across the deck beside me.

Something whistled passed my cheek and I turned my gaze in its direction.

An arrow.

They were firing arrows now?!

"Souzu-sama! Stay inside!"

I heard the prince retort, "I can fight! I am trained as a ninja as well!"

Genma managed to shake his head, "You're a Genjutsu specialist aren't you? You're better off staying inside and letting us handle this." Souzu made a sound of protest but Gunter shoved him into the cabin and followed himself, shutting the door.

"Kotetsu! You stay inside the cabin and help protect Souzu as well." Genma snapped, "Izumo, formation!"

There were two identical affirmatives as Genma addressed Itachi and I. "Itachi-san, we'll need your eyes in case they decide to throw some sort of shielding. Yama, try and see if Kuro can do some tracking for us in case they get on the ship."

I nodded.

That's when something whistled through the air and we all glanced up in time to see something flying straight for us.

"It's a transport hull!" Genma shouted, "Get down!"

A _transport hull_? What the heck was that?

My question was answered next when the round ball burst open and three ninjas came out of it. Stupid, because now they were in clear view of us. But that was when one of them threw a ball in front, which burst into smoke.

A smoke bomb!

I tensed, backing up when the cloud of smoke settled on the deck.

"Kuro!" I hissed. I heard an answering growl right beside me. Good, he hadn't been picked off yet. "Locations?" I whispered. There was another growl, followed by a couple of whiffing noises. Kuro and I had a system set up now. One growl mean in front, two meant behind. A whine meant right and two whines mean left. If he didn't answer, it meant the attack would come from above.

A loud bark would mean he didn't know where they were.

My hand inched towards my leg pouch and I pulled out a kunai, gripping it in my left hand. The sharingan would be useless here, despite Genma's warning that the sharingan may be needed. If you can't see, _you can't see_. Perhaps that is why the Hokage had decided that Tsume would train me. Dogs were _very_ useful.

Two whines.

Left!

Time to use that wonderful _shunpo_ I had been training for the past five days. Since there was smoke coverage, I wasn't worried about any others seeing me use the _kinjutsu_. I whirled and shot backwards, feeling a whirl of smoke that told me someone had just whistled passed me. There was a sound of confusion in front of me and I threw my kunai straight. A strangled choke of pain told me I had hit my target.

There was a growl beside me. Surprise, I glanced down to see Kuro still following me. Had he managed to follow my _shunpo_? How? Well whatever, no time for that. I was sure I hadn't hit a vital spot, so my attacker wasn't dead yet. But he had been injured. That just makes it so much easier for Kuro to find him.

I nodded at the black dog and he leapt forwards, me following him.

There was a scream and a dull thud and I saw the black form on the ground as I got closer. Kuro had tackled the man and tore in his right arm. I acted quickly, using _shunpo_ to speed-run to his back and I brought my arm down in one swift strike. He was knocked unconscious.

One down.

Kuro yelped a warning bark and all I had time to do was look up and see several kunai heading straight for me. Oh crap—!

"**Koori no Tate!**" (_Shield of Ice_)

Startled when water seemed to jump from nowhere and form a hardened shield in front of me, I heard the kunai clash into the ice, falling harmlessly to the ground. I whirled around in time to see one of the mysterious newcomers step closer to me.

Even though they had been with us for two days, they had yet to show their fact to me.

"It's been a long time, Kunoichi-san."

I frowned. I knew that voice.

A larger figure stepped behind him and my eyes widened at the oversized broad sword this new figure swung around to set in front of him. Wasn't that—?

The cloak was shucked off and I was left to stare at an all too familiar visage.

"Now then, I suppose it's time for our debut, yes?" Sharp teeth showed themselves to me. "Haku, you stay on the ship, I'll take care of the other ship." Zabuza jumped and disappeared into the smoke. Seconds later, I heard a loud boom that shook our own ship as well. This was followed by screams and cries.

Haku…

Wait… Haku?!

I gaped at the small figure that now stood no more than three feet from me. The hood was dropped to reveal the smiling shinobi. He was about my height, maybe a little taller. More than he was when we had met so many months ago anyway. He had thrown away the mask, and his eyes were no longer sad, but the fact did not change.

Haku was still standing in front of me, smiling as if he hadn't tried to kill me all those months ago.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year and still sticking with me (ff dot net): **

Spellcasterz, himitsuri, starStruck272, Rice-Ball247, Ishiko Kitsune, YamiKitsuneKami, Outlaw-Lanaya, gaaraluver32294, Little Fox Kit, Anime-Kunoichi, AznPuffyHair, ANBUluuver91, Shinobi Alchemist, wolfXchica19, saki-kun, Kylria, tlpg92, tuxisgirl, Tamuril Telrunye, EternityZ, TogetherAtLast, Chuni Luni, KiTurner, Darkmoon9192, MistressofMacabre, Khaori-san, Wandering Hitokiri, Failing-Emotions, iiceanger3.o, SwitchinGemini, Hermit33, misammi, WhiteDragonShiro, Eryn Goddess of Chaos, cloudydreams4, aderine no miko, Vangelus, neko kitty, archandis, snowcakes, Readerfreak10, iChimp.

**To anyone who I had missed, gomen and thank you all! And a big welcome to a bunch of new readers/reviewers I have gotten - thank you for your encouragement! **

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Completed August 27, 2008_


	23. 23 : Abandon

**Notes: **Yo, I'm a little earlier in updating this time. This chapter was _supposed _to come out on **Wednesday, September 24, 2008 **but it turns out I have an exam that day, so I won't have time to update on that day. So! You guys are lucky this month and get an early update! I'm tired tonight, I just quickly tied up the loose ends I found in this chapter so there may be grammar/spelling errors, forgive me. I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP for some reason.

There's a really big twist this chapter— something you guys would've _totally_ not expected so get ready. XD Read on!

Look forward to the next chapter (Chapter 24) on **Wednesday, October 22, 2008.**

* * *

**FAQ of the day: **_**If the sharingan is inherited through maternal genes how did Yama get her sharingan?**_

Lots of inquiries about this and YES it will be answered in either chapter 24 or 25, so I won't say anything. -- Be patient!

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

After some complications and a sick jutsu, the group has finally set off into the waters. But with conflicts arising and more tension developing how will the trip proceed? After an attack from another ship the two mysterious mercenaries hired by Souzu reveal themselves to be Zabuza and Haku! What exactly is going on here?

**Warnings:**

May have a little foul language as well.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 23 – **

"_Abandon"_

* * *

…

"Y-You!" I choked, pointing accusingly at Haku. The male gave me an amused look. "Hello there, Kunoichi-san." He suddenly _moved _and I almost hurled up my earlier meal as I was shoved out of the way and into the cabin wall. I groaned; that was painful as hell. There were two small clinks as I saw Haku twirl a few senbon needles out into the smoke and one resounding thud came back.

Wait, where was Kuro?

I scrabbled to my feet and gave the slowly clearing deck a once over. The black dog was no where to be seen. I clapped my hands twice. No answer.

Where was he?

Feeling myself beginning to panic, I dove headfirst into the smoky cloud, only to be yanked back harshly. "Don't be so rash!" Haku snapped. "Do you really not value your life all that much?" I glowered back at him. "Kuro's missing!" I growled back. Haku rolled his eyes and pointed towards the cabin door.

I stared blankly at him.

"He's fine," Haku elaborated, "Zabuza-san shoved him in there when the dog leapt at him."

"Why would Kuro leap at Zabuza if he had never attacked him before?" I asked suspiciously, backing away from Haku slowly. The boy gave me a slow sideways look.

"It must've been because Zabuza-san emitted waves of killing intent," he replied flatly. "Did you train Kuro to detect such things?" He managed a triumphant smile when I winced. Okay, so maybe I had done that.

There was a sharp whistling sound and instinct told me to dodge, run, etc. And what I did was duck. Haku noticed and leapt up, disappearing into the smoky cloud. When nothing happened, I frowned and was just about to stand when I felt a strong wind whip through the deck area. I tumbled onto my side, wincing as I jarred my stomach. When I finally managed to gather my bearings, the deck smoke had been cleared to reveal Zabuza smirking, his sword hanging over his shoulder.

He had used his sword to blow away the smoke screen.

Soft thuds to my left and right told me that Genma and Izumo were safe and sound. My neck tingled and when I glanced back slightly, Itachi was standing there, his sharingan activated. His eyes were unfocused and staring past me.

Zabuza noticed us immediately when I faced the front once more. "So we meet again, leaf-nin." He raised his eyes slightly, "Are we frightening enough that both of your must have your bloodline limit activated?"

Both?

But only Itachi—Oh. I had forgotten that my eyes were virtually in the permanent state of being red with my _adorable_ little commas, despite my sharingan being off.

No one answered him.

Oh well, let him think that then. There was no point in telling him that my sharingan was 'damaged.' Maybe then, the two missing-nins would be more cautious around us. They _were _mercenaries after all— ones that had previously _tried _to take my life.

_Creak_.

The second cabin door squeaked open slightly and a familiar eye peeked out from within. It was Kotetsu. Genma nodded at the questioning look we received and the door opened fully. And as it did, a black blur shot out. I yelped and just managed to reach out and latch onto Kuro's collar as he tried to dart past me.

The little bugger was probably trying to get to Zabuza. The first confrontation was lucky, you dumb dog. I'm not so sure about the second. Zabuza doesn't look all that forgiving.

The second Souzu took a cautious step out from the dark room, Genma rounded on him.

"What is the meaning of this?" I winced at the coldness in the captain's voice. "You hired two _missing-nin_ without informing us? Have you ever thought of the trouble that would bring?"

Souzu frowned. "They're _paid _mercenaries," The prince emphasized. "They will follow whoever pays more. Do you think I can't afford to out pay any other person?"

I stifled the urge to push him into the water.

"It's not that simple," Izumo said quietly, "There may be hunter-nins after them. If they found us traveling with missing-nins…" He trailed off. When all three royal subjects tensed, it was obvious that the thought had never occurred to them.

Haku piped in, "That shouldn't be a problem now. Hunter-nins don't usually wander off the mainland unless ordered to." He paused, "Besides, we made sure we weren't followed when we boarded the ship."

Genma seemed to relax slightly but let out a heavy breath.

Zabuza laughed and swung his sword, causing the rest of my team to tense (myself included) and set it against the dent with a heavy clunk.

"Besides, who are you to criticize when you travel with one yourself?" There was a swish of movement and Itachi settled at the back of Zabuza, hand held over the ex-mist-nin's neck. The Uchiha's monotone voice could be heard across the nearly silent deck. "Do not lump me in the same group as you; we are miles apart."

Zabuza's eyes flashed and Haku materialized behind Itachi, a needle pressed against the Uchiha's side. "You will not lay a finger on him." At that moment, Kuro managed to slip through my hands and I tumbled back from the loss of his weight.

When I heard a snarl, I panicked. If Kuro managed to get himself tangled into the mess now, he could possibly get injured and—

I darted forwards and flash-stepped to Kuro's side, gripping his jaw just as he reached the stalemate group.

I was facing Zabuza. His eyes were wide and I could see his lips twist into a smirk through the half-mask he now wore. By half-mask I mean all that was covered was the bridge of his nose now.

_Oh crap_, I managed to think.

"That was no _shunshin_, leaf-nin," he hissed, "What was that?" I tightened my grip as Kuro snapped, growling and tugged forwards again. This time, I jerked him back a couple of steps and managed enough to free one of my hands and gave the dog a firm whack across the nose. "Kuro!" I snapped, "That's enough! Down!"

Kuro yelped and stopped, eliciting a guilty feeling in my gut.

Well, it had to be done. I glared at the dog and pointed towards the cabin. After a few seconds, he obediently slunk to the open door, disappearing into the darkness.

I thought that he had gone to a corner to sulk or something but two seconds later a snout appeared at the doorframe and I rolled my eyes. I can see you, pup.

"So," Zabuza's voice drew my attention once more. "Summoning nin-dogs like that copy-nin?" I glared at him tiredly.

"Kuro is not a summon." I said blandly.

He sneered at me. "You were better off coming with me so I could've honed your skills." Uh… no. I think I probably would've died under your tutelage. Twice or thrice times over, too.

Finally Seiran took a step out from behind Souzu and managed to give all of us a stern look. "How about we deal with _them_ before dealing with this situation?" He eyed the three unconscious bodies littered on the deck. Oh. I had totally forgotten about them. My bad…

After a few seconds, Zabuza gave a slight nod and Haku stepped back, lowering his weapon. I saw Itachi lower his hand slowly as well and sidestepped from the duo and put approximately three meters distance between himself and them.

"All right then." Souzu said finally, stepping forwards, "Shall we?"

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"So you're saying that these two here were two random mercenaries you found while we were docked?" Kotetsu pointed his thumb in Zabuza and Haku's direction. Seiran nodded sheepishly and I saw Izumo roll his eyes discreetly.

"And you never though that _maybe_, must _maybe _they could've already been hired to kill you guys?" Genma demanded. Even Gunter looked chagrinned now, rubbing his left arm slowly. Kuro let out a sharp bark and butted his head against Souzu's leg. See? Even Kuro thinks you guys acted so rashly!

"Well then it's a good thing you guys pay well, right?" Zabuza drawled slowly.

We all stared at him.

What was that supposed to mean?

Haku managed a chuckle. "What Zabuza-san is saying is that we _were _originally hired to kill you." Everyone in the room tensed. Well, except for Itachi because he wasn't _in _the room. He was lounging outside because he refused to be near Zabuza. "But then you guys came along and offered a higher price…"

Exchanging a look with Genma, I sighed heavily. "Well, you guys should be counting your blessings right now. At least we all aren't dead at the moment."

Zabuza shrugged. "Well actually they should probably thank your presence as well." I gave him a curious look. "We had originally planned to carry out our originally deal and kill them as soon as the ship had left the pier, but then we noticed that _you_ were with them." He sneered at me. "That changed a _lot _of things."

I took a careful step away from him.

"I had thought also thought that maybe Haku hadn't killed you after all… and I was right. Ne, Haku?"

Haku had the audacity to look sheepish. "Sorry, Zabuza-san." The ex-mist-nin merely shrugged.

"No complaints here. I had originally planned to take her anyway."

What did he mean?

Zabuza cocked his head at me slightly. "So you don't remember then?"

I didn't answer.

There was a sudden groan from the corner of the room and immediately all of our attentions' were drawn towards the three tied up captors. One of them was beginning to wake. Genma shot a look at Seiran, who gently steered a yawning Souzu out the door. Kotetsu push me out the door in short bursts, and the last thing I saw before the door closed on me was Gunter grinning and cracking his knuckles.

Poor guys.

I clucked my tongue sympathetically and glanced sideways towards Haku, who had retreated from the room as well. Zabuza had stayed within. Haku managed to give me a wry grin. "I'm certain that you have questions, yes?" I nodded. "Follow me, only your ears are allowed to hear this." Haku disappeared and I was left for a few confused seconds until I felt his presence near the back of the ship.

There was the quiet sound of a door opening and I turned in time to see Souzu disappeared into the _other _cabin (the one where the captives weren't kept in). I saw a black tail follow him and I knew Kuro had decided it was time for bed. I assumed he was going for a little shut-eye. It _was _already dark out, after all. Whatever, I'll just get Kuro later then.

Itachi was no where to be seen now and Kotetsu leaned against the ship's left railings, stretching his arms up into the air.

"I suppose I'm on watch-duty first then." He muttered forlornly. I edged my right hand up slightly. "I'll take second watch; just get me when you need to rest." Kotetsu gave me a gratified smile and shooed me off with one hand. I gave my hand a little flap and wandered down the left side of the boat towards the back.

I found Haku standing at the very back, staring out into the darkened sky.

He must've known I had come because he spoke when I stopped about a meter away from him. "I'm glad you survived." Haku said quietly. I frowned at him.

"What do you mean… survived?"

At that point Haku finally turned to face me and managed to give me a small smile. "When I had thrown those needles, they weren't aimed for you. It was about a 6th in 8th chance that it would kill you." I gulped, eyes widening. Those hadn't been good odds. "You must have a lot of luck."

I must have a lot of damn luck after all. But like it always goes—luck always fades.

"Is that what Zabuza meant when he said—?" I trailed off at Haku's nod.

"Yes, by all means, _I _had thought you were dead too. Therefore it would only be appropriate that is what Zabuza-san thought as well." Here, Haku grinned at me. "He was actually quite disappointed when he thought you were dead."

I cocked my head in curiosity. What did that mean?

Haku continued, "He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to take you under his wing." I shuddered in response and glared weakly at the pale boy.

"Sorry kiddo but I don't think I would survive that little tryst." I paused, tipping my head to see a sliver of the moon peeking out from the clouds. I think that was all the questions I had.

Turning to go, the question Haku posed next stopped me in my tracks.

"You should wear something to cover those eyes, Uchiha-san."

I tensed, not turning back to face him.

"Whatever for?" I managed to choke out.

"Because I heard a very interesting story from an old man we came across on _Taro _Island." His voice stopped for a brief pause. "… Of what happens to those who are not fully blooded in their family bloodlines." He ended quietly.

What?

I whirled around, staring at Haku with wide eyes for the billionth time that day/night. When all he did was flash me a wry look and hold out a hand, I started at him blankly. He was holding a small container. I took it from him slowly. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Contacts." He responded. "I use them for disguises sometimes. They are black ones; therefore they'll do quite nicely for you, yes?" Eyeing the box carefully, I glanced back up at Haku, opening my mouth but he cut me off.

"You want to know where I met this old man." Haku stated in amusement, his dark eyes twinkling at me. I scowled at him and decided not to deem that with an answer. Because if he was thinking that he was going to get me to beg for an answer, that wasn't going to happen. When I turned to go, his hand shot out to catch my shoulder.

"I met him while I was on one of my patrols," the teenager piped suddenly. I stopped, but didn't turn around. "It was right after we were hired by the bureaucrats to destroy the party that left the island for help."

'_Souzu's group,'_ I realized.

"He said some other things that were quite interesting and eye opening as well. Even Zabuza-san wanted to find a partially-blooded bloodline person to test some of the things we were told."

Huh. Test?

Wait.

I shoved Haku's hand off my shoulder violently and promptly put at least ten feet between us.

Haku stared at me, startled and started to laugh. I glared half-heatedly at him. "What's so funny?" I demanded. I shoved the box of contacts into one of my side pant's pockets' and proceeded to eye the teenager carefully.

Finally Haku cleared his throat. "It's nothing harmful. Zabuza-san merely wishes to know if some of the things we found out were true." He paused and gave me a sideways look that almost had me running away screaming. "Like if it's true that your bloodline limit will degenerate as time passes. Or if it's true that you will start to show ancestral traits if exposed to another version of the bloodline limit."

I narrowed my eyes at Haku, glaring at him. Degenerate? That hasn't happened yet, if you didn't count that fact that my eyesight was damaged slightly from back when I found Deidara. Ancestral traits? I have no idea because I don't _know _the kind of ancestors I have. But…

I bit my lip carefully. I have been exposed to Itachi's sharingan. And Kakashi's sharingan. Did those dreams/illusions I had seen have something to do with the Uchiha ancestors?

That's when I realized that Haku still had more to say.

"Or if—"

I threw up my hands. "Stop!" I cried out. "I don't want to hear anymore." I added. Haku frowned at me. Anymore and I think my head might explode. Besides, I'd rather hear it from the source itself, rather than another person's (Haku's) version.

This time I turned to leave and Haku didn't stop me.

"I would hold back on using your sharingan if I were you, Uchiha-san."

I paused in my steps, but didn't bother to come up with an answer.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Letting out a sharp whistle, I listened carefully for Kuro's patterned breathing. A few seconds later, he whipped around the corner and bounded towards me, screeching to a stop in front of me. I encased his head in my hands, rubbing his nose affectionately.

"All right boy, should we take a break?"

A whine answered me.

"Fine, one more time and then a break, okay?" I translated slowly. Okay, so maybe I didn't _translate. _But after having a pet— a very _intelligent _pet for that matter— for a while, I'm sure most people would be able to use a little guesswork and decide what the animal wanted.

Kuro barked at me and I called out towards Itachi again. "One more time!"

My brother didn't answer, but I knew that he was already ready. When is Itachi _never _ready?

We were training Kuro's detection skills. And not the regular way either. I was trying to get Kuro to get used to detecting someone who had completely masked their presence. All Kuro had to do now was find Itachi.

On the ship somewhere.

Yeah, I know, not very challenging. But I never said that Itachi was going to be staying still now, did I?

"Go." I gave Kuro a quick pat and watched as he gave the air a careful sniff before bounding off again. Usually I followed him but this time I just leaned against the bench and sat down. Let the dog have his fun. I remember one time Kuro managed to tackle Seiran instead of Itachi when the dog's nose got confused with the mixed scents. Itachi had done _something _that time and he still hadn't told me what yet. So it was going to remain a mystery until Itachi told me.

Kuro had stopped his little 'growth phase' momentarily it seems but he was already huge enough as it was. He may have been as big as a regular _large _dog last week but he was now twice his previous size. When he sat down he was taller than me if I knelt beside him.

And Mr. Big-tall-and-furry was no longer easy to care for.

For one, giving him a little wash down was damn near impossible. The first time I tried to when Kuro was this size was not a pretty picture. I ended up taking the bath while he wheezed and laughed at me as I was covered in wet dog fur.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes and allowed the sun to pelt down on me. I had a feeling that once we reached land we would no longer be able to relax. According to the captain of the ship we were getting very close to our final destination— _Taro _Island.

Genma had already briefed all of us on our 'updated' mission. By 'updated' I mean that we had to include Zabuza and Haku, despite the protests from some people. It made sense, really. If we didn't include them and a serious enemy attacked us, it would only be our future loss. It would be a little difficult to work with them, seeing as they tried to _kill _me the last time we met but I think that as long as I keep out of their hair and vice versa, we'll get along just _fine._

Sitting up, I turned when I started to hear loud shouting and clanking noises.

We had made it to the dock.

Stretching, I pushed myself off the ground and gave the deck a quick onceover. Where had Kuro gone? Don't tell me he's _still _hunting around for Itachi. As amusing as it would be if he still was, it wouldn't be quite so amusing if this was what happened in a battle.

Hearing a loud bark followed by a thump, I managed a wry grin. That was probably Kuro. Making my way across the deck I stared back at the path we had just taken. Kakashi's bird still hadn't made a reply yet. It's been nearly a week since then— a little over a week, actually. I had to admit it, I was getting worried. The last letter had said the second part of the Chuunin exams had just ended. The third part would start a month later.

And sound nin's _had _attacked already. So was the Hokage going to postpone the exams?

And how was Sasuke doing?

I chewed my lip slowly. He _should_ have no reason to go with Orochimaru right? _Should _being the keyword here. I had no idea what Sasuke thought of Itachi right now. A seven year long grudge wouldn't be something that could easily be brushed off.

But what if Orochimaru took him by force?

I tightened my grip on the wooden railing and my eyes weren't really focused on the view. All I could think of was all the possible scenarios that could occur. My mother had once told me that fate couldn't be deterred. Nothing could stop something from happening because it was fate. It was all a matter of time.

A loud caw startled me and I swear I jumped a foot into the air.

_Thud._

Two sharp talons gripped the wooden part where my hands had just been resting on.

_Taka-chin_.

Two yellow eyes glared beadily at me and I reached out slowly. When the hawk didn't snap at me, I gave it a quick stroke on the head. "Finally came back, huh?" I said quietly. I eyed the pouch on his leg. Good news? Bad news?

The bird let out another caw, holding out its leg and shaking it profusely at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." I muttered, reaching out and carefully unclipping the flap and sliding the small scroll out.

I glanced curiously at the seal, recognizing it as the same one was last time before breaking it. I let it unroll and began to read.

_Yama,_

_Depending on how far you are now this letter has probably reached you fairly late. I wrote back as soon as I could. The third section of the exam had started earlier than expected. _

I felt myself stiffen. What did Kakashi mean by _earlier_? He said there was supposed to be a month of rest. It's only been two weeks!

_A lot has happened and unfortunately I will have to make this short. Nothing in this letter will be good news, I'm afraid. I'll keep this simple and try not to use any difficult kanji (I know there are many you do not know how to read yet)—_

I scowled at that. I'm learning okay? I'm not perfect nor a fast learner but I'm working on it!

—_Stay out on Konoha. Do not come back._

I felt my blood run cold.

What?

I must've have misread that line. But when I read it again, it was still the same words. And I _know _that I wasn't reading it wrong because I _know _those words.

_Stay out of Konoha. Do not come back. Konoha was attacked in the earlier part of the third section of the exams by the Sound, with the hidden Sand backing them up. The Third is dead._

The Third is dead.

I stared blankly at the scroll. I could feel my hands starting to shake.

Ship-life was still going on around me; a part of me knew that the crew was swarming around, working to dock the ship properly but it felt like it was another part of the universe to me. I couldn't really… feel anything.

The Third is dead. The Hokage. Sarutobi. He's _dead_.

"Fuck…" I whispering slowly, rubbing the side of my face and letting out a puff of air. Gone. He's dead. That meant that the only person that _knew _about me was Kakashi. And I knew that Kakashi would have a very damn good reason to tell me to stay out of Konoha.

With the third Hokage gone it meant that there was no one left to protect me from the council.

_Damn._

The shit hit the fan pretty quickly, huh?

_It's actually all over. I didn't write to you earlier because I would rather not have you worried about something that might not even happen_.

I knew what he was talking about. If he would've written earlier before all the stuff had settled down then I would've been worried about a lot of things. And I probably would've tried to go home too. But now it wasn't so easy to get back to Konoha. And Kakashi knew that. For one I was halfway across the freaking ocean, and for another it would probably be difficult for me once I returned. If I had returned earlier and the Third had died while I was still in the village I would have a hard time leaving as well.

But did that mean that Orochimaru had lost? Won?

_The enemy retreated and technically, I guess you could say that we won. _

I could feel my knuckles going white now and I was surprised the scroll wasn't ripping, with me gripping the damn thing so tightly.

_Nothing's normal right now, Yama. I mean it, don't come back. It turns out that mission you are on isn't real either— a few things just didn't add up on the mission details and request. Whoever requested that mission you are on… isn't reliable. So it is likely you'll receive a letter from the council to head back to Konoha A.S.A.P._

…

Wasn't real?

_I need you to stay away from Konoha until things settle down. _

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed get back to Konoha after this mission to hear that everything was fine, because Orochimaru shouldn't have succeeded— _Sasuke _didn't have a reason to go anywhere. And I figured Orochimaru wouldn't try too much if he knew that Akatsuki was lingering around Konoha. I figured wrong.

The Hokage… in a way I sort of knew he was going to die. But I had thought that maybe… maybe by me being here it would've changed _something_. At least changed it so the one person that understood on a somewhat decent level of where I was from would still be alive.

_Sasuke's missing_, _Yama_.

That's when the tears started falling. I don't think I meant to start crying up a pond, lake, whatever; but it's what I did. I kind of fell against the railing, the scroll falling from my hands and landing on the deck. I was still crying, but it was silent. The only sound was the splatters as the tears hit the deck.

I don't know what I was crying for. I think it was for the now deceased Hokage. Maybe it was for the dozens of people that were probably now dead because of the Sound and Sand. Maybe it was the fact that I had the ability to _change _something— maybe for the better and I had gone out of the village rather than staying to _do _something about it. Maybe it was the fact that the only _home _I had found in this world I could no longer return to.

And maybe it was because Sasuke was now missing and I could only imagine how he felt right now with chaos everywhere and _I wasn't there to be with him_. What if Orochimaru had already gotten to him? What if Sasuke was taken by force?

And I think a part of it was because I couldn't be by Kakashi's side at the moment. Even if Kakashi hadn't mentioned it, I knew there were many that died. Who? The Third was probably only one of many. And I knew this would hit Kakashi pretty hard. He may have tried to put up a lazy and carefree front all the time but he was only a man underneath.

I had seen him standing in front of the memorial several times early in the mornings.

He thought I didn't know. And I don't think he planned on telling me anymore except for who had died and who he visited. _Still _visited, in fact. Kakashi liked to hide things. He hid many things— not only his face.

And I wanted to be with him right now. I wanted him to know that he wasn't so alone now. And maybe I needed a little reassurance that I wasn't alone as well. But the fact that I couldn't return was hitting me pretty hard. I mean, Konoha's been the only home for the past year I've lived here.

Pressing my hands into my eyes harder, I thought I sensed people surrounding me, a few shouting while others tried to figure out what was wrong. The one familiar presence I felt was Kuro's… and Itachi's. A wet nose pushed its way through my hands.

I buried my face into Kuro's fur and continued to cry.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

Hours later I lay curled up in bed on my side, eyes staring blankly out the window. My eyes were probably all red and swollen but I didn't really care at the moment. I think Itachi was talking to Genma outside of the room. Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting quietly in the corner of the room and once in a while I could feel their gazes on me. I wondered briefly if they knew what was going on.

I don't know if they had seen the letter or not. I knew Itachi had picked it up and put it into his sleeve earlier.

What made it worse were the last few lines I had seen on the letter before I had started to flood the deck with my tears.

_And since we'll probably not see each other again… I love you. Don't ask me why, the explanation would take too long. Just know that I do. Goodbye, Yama._

_Kakashi._

He said we weren't going to be seeing each other again. He was so positive that I wasn't going to return. Kakashi was so ready to push me away and out of his life. And what's even stupider is that it's making me realize that I didn't want to be away from him. It was a little difficult being away from him, since he had been such a constant in my life. And right now he was the only one who knew that technically I wasn't supposed to _be _in Konoha. That I wasn't really from this place.

I tightened my grip on the pillow I was clutching.

Nothing like absence making the heart grow fonder.

I felt Kuro shift behind me and press closer into my back and I only lifted one hand to stroke him slowly. I was surprised he even fit on the bed, since he was getting so big now.

We were in a hotel. And if I wasn't mistaken, we were preparing for the big 'talk.' The talk with Souzu and his group about the _fake _mission. About an hour ago a messenger bird had arrived— word from the council and Genma's face hadn't been very happen when he finished reading it. He had glanced at me once and taken Itachi out the room. They haven't been back since.

The door creaked open and I rolled my head slowly to see who it was.

Genma. And Itachi.

Followed by Souzu, Seiran and Gunter. And even Zabuza and Haku.

Genma's face was pale and tense.

Not a good sign. I saw Kotetsu and Izumo stand up. Feeling a little out of place, I swung my legs over the side of the bed with difficulty and finally sat up. I just stared dazedly at the group, and tried to concentrate on what they were starting to talk about.

"All right then." Genma started slowly. "To clear things up… there was never such thing as the Momiji no kyūden. It doesn't exist."

I fought the urge to beat the crap out of Souzu. Or Seiran… maybe even Gunter too. If not for them, I could've still been in Konoha and maybe I could've done _something_. Instead I was out of the way… and useless. But I couldn't really blame them for that. I could've chosen to refuse the mission— I'd had a choice. And I had made my choice.

"The whole thing was set up by the Hokage." Genma continued. "He hired mercenaries and faked a mission request for help from an unknown country and place. It was all a ploy— the attack, the explosions, everything." At that Genma eyed Souzu. "You must've had a lot of connections." Souzu grinned back.

"Something like that."

Genma paused and glanced briefly at me, "The Third's request was to… keep you out of Konoha for a while… Yama."

I kind of just started at Genma blankly as the rest of the room stared back at me.

I think I expected that. The big hint being that fact that I had screwed up in that one meeting when I had voiced my opinion about the Chuunin exams. I think the Hokage knew that something big was going to happen. And he wanted me out of harm's way. Away from the council members.

Kotetsu said quietly. "Is it okay to assume that you two were paid to play along as well?" He nodded at Haku and Zabuza.

Zabuza snorted. "Of course. A waste of my time, really. But the pay was good." He leered at me. "So what about you is so important then, little kunoichi?"

I ignored him and turned to Genma. "So what happens now then?" I asked quietly. Genma studied me silently for a few seconds. He then sighed and turned away.

"We're boarding the next ship to return to Konoha. Their mission is over and the council wishes for us to return now. There is no need for us to remain out here if there _was _no real mission in the first place." I managed to nod at Genma's answer and I turned towards Kuro again, who blinked at me with sleepy eyes. So Genma didn't know then. About the contents of Kakashi's letter, that is.

_Taka-chin_ had long flown off. Kakashi had not wanted me to reply to his letter.

Genma sighed and turned to the mercenaries. "Then it looks like our paths split from here on out then." He stated slowly. "And as much as this mission has displeased me, I cannot blame you for you doing your job."

Seiran gave Genma a soft smile. "We did not mean to cause complications, Genma."

Souzu gave a soft hum in response and grinned in general. "Only following orders, Genma-san." Genma rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

Izumo yawned loudly and gave Genma a quick salute. "Then Kotetsu and I'll go out to check on the process of the ship, all right?" Genma nodded and the two disappeared. I blinked. It looked like they wanted to home as soon as possible. My vision dimmed slightly. It was likely they knew what had happened in Konoha as well by now. If the letter didn't tell them I'm sure Itachi would've already. He had to say _something _about why I was bawling my eyes out because of a letter.

I doubt Itachi would've told them about Kakashi telling me to stay out of Konoha. Not returning to the country for no good reason only had one outcome, really.

Missing-nin.

And yes, I will consider not returning to the country because I was no longer safe there a _very_ good reason. I don't think the council members will find that a very good reason though. If anything, they would gladly have me become a missing-nin if it would get me out of their hair.

I dried a lone tear and turned to stare out of the window again, not listening to the words Genma and Gunter were exchanging.

'_I didn't even get to say goodbye.' _I thought drearily, _'Not to the Third, not to Kakashi. Not to Naruto, Sakura or even Sasuke. And I've probably missed the Third's funeral by now_._' _

Chewing on the side of my lip, I continued to stroke Kuro's head. Was Sasuke all right? Were Naruto and Sakura unharmed? And how about Iruka? Did he manage to get away okay? How about the village? How much was damaged? And Kakashi? Was he unharmed? He hadn't mentioned anything about injuries in the letter, but that was so like Kakashi. He would not have revealed something like that.

Someone shook my shoulder and I blinked. It was Genma.

"The ship's ready to leave soon. We should head down to the docks now, Yama-san." Genma said gently. He pulled me to my feet. "Come on."

Kuro sat up and stretched, yawning and leaping off the bed. I stared at him. That's when I noticed that we now alone in the room. Everyone else was gone.

The team captain let out a sigh. "I won't ask you what was in the letter but know that we _are _here if you need us, yes?" I winced. He was really concerned. I didn't mean to worry anybody.

I gave him a tiny smile. "It's fine, really. Let's get going."

Genma hesitated but nodded, heading out the door first. When I didn't move, Kuro bumped my back with his nose and I rolled my eyes back at him.

Breakdown time was over; there was an even bigger issue here now. If I wasn't supposed to return to Konoha, how was I going to get away from Genma and them?

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

I decided it would be better to leave the group now, rather than wait until we got back to the mainland. At least if I left them here I would have a better chance of getting away and making sure they wouldn't be able to catch me that easily. There were three of them (since Souzu-tachi apparently weren't going back to the mainland quite yet) right now. Souzu and them had said their goodbyes and told us they had more business on the island before they could leave. Haku and Zabuza had disappeared as well, to god knows where.

Besides, if I waited until we got back to the mainland, I was pretty sure there would be another squad waiting to greet us.

That would only make it harder for me to get away.

I've also come to the conclusion that Kuro is going back to Konoha.

Without me.

It was a hard decision to make but ultimately I think its best that Kuro goes back. It doesn't seem fair for him to suffer for something I have to take the fall for.

I've been having second doubts myself. All I keep thinking, while I stare at the ship being loaded is that all I have to do with step onto the ship and go back with them. No effort on my part, really. It was so easy. I could go home, see Kakashi, find out where the fucking hell _Sasuke _is hiding and rough it out. There would be no worries about Hunter-nin's, Anbu squads and how I would be spending my next day.

But I find the council members very scary. It was one of the things that were keeping me from getting on that boat. But I think my need and want to go back home was equalizing with that con. It's been nearly four weeks since I've last set foot in Konoha. Practically a month. It's been a while. And I miss people, I really do. I guess things just aren't the same without Naruto's smart ass comments, Sakura's concern, Sasuke's brooding and Kakashi's presence. And we can't forget about Iruka too.

I stared longingly as Kotetsu and Izumo bickered about something on the deck of the ship. I took a wavering step forwards but a hand encircled my wrist, pulling me back slightly.

It was Itachi.

I wasn't really surprised. He had read the letter of course. And of course, he was probably going to be with me.

"You should go back with them," I commented, not really meaning it. Itachi gave me a look of disdain. Well, I wanted him to stay with me, because I was a selfish idiot. Sue me, but I didn't really want to be alone. The life of a missing-nin wasn't exactly going be very easy.

"You have a chance to become a Leaf-nin again," I said lamely. "All you need to do is go back with them and be a good little boy."

Itachi didn't move and I knew he had made his choice. I felt my heart sag a little. A little for the fact that I wasn't going to be going back, and a little because I had caused another to give up on something they had not easily earned back. I knew that the council had been willing to give Itachi another chance, giving the right amount of time had passed. But with Itachi not returning to the village… and becoming a missing-nin for the second time, he was throwing away that chance.

And… Kuro.

I stared at the black dog. He was staring back at me, as if he knew that I wasn't going to be going on that ship.

Cupping his head in my hands, I jerked my head towards the ship. "You're going on that thing, all right?" I whispered. I could already feel tears filling my eyes for the second time that day. Kuro let out a long, drawn out whine. "Go back… and…" I brushed away the tear that slid down quickly and blinked rapidly for a few seconds. "Stay with Kakashi, all right? Make sure… he's okay." Kuro growled at me and nipped my fingers harshly. He sat down with a huff and pointedly turned his head away. My gaze softened slightly.

"You know I'm not going back, Kuro." I said quietly. "Tell Tsume-san I'm sorry, all right? She didn't get a chance to teach me anything, really. Maybe you'll become a great companion for someone else one day but I don't think that person will be me." I felt my chest grow tight. There were so many things I was leaving open back in Konoha. So many loose ends that I was just… leaving.

When the dog snarled and snapped at me angrily, I turned desperately to Itachi for help. Anymore and I think I was going to start crying again. Goodbyes weren't easy to give out. They were harder to give out than chores. "Kuro…" I muttered sadly. "There's no time… Please? For me?" I stood up straight. "Find Sasuke too, all right? I can't do that right now." I gave Kuro a strained smile.

He stood up and started to bark loudly at me.

Genma chose that moment to call out towards me from the ship. "Yama! Come on, we're leaving right away!"

"All right!" I called back.

I gave Kuro a pleading look. I needed a distraction. Please just listen this time and go on the ship, Kuro. He stopped barking and stared at me quietly.

Then after a few seconds, he padded closer and leaned up slightly to give my nose a lick.

And then he was bounding up towards the ship. I felt tears spring into my eyes again. The sight of him leaving me wasn't an easy thing to see. And I had only had Kuro for over a month. I think I'm glad I didn't have to say goodbye to Kakashi in person. I don't think I could've made it through that.

I heard a loud cry as Kuro knocked over a crate of boxes and tackled Genma to the ground.

"Kuro!" I heard Genma's voice call out angrily. Kuro's playful bark answered. With everyone's attention on the commotion, I brought my hands together wearily.

I immediately made a water clone and flash-stepped into the thicket of trees by the shoreline. Itachi materialized beside me and I realized he had followed suit as well.

The water version of me made her way up the ramp, followed by Itachi's clone. The clones should give us a little bit of time before they dispersed.

"That could be me." I whispered, clenching my hands into fists. "I could be going on that ship… ready to go home right about now." I added. I cinched my eyes closed and roughly palmed the tears away quickly.

Itachi was already walking away. I turned to follow him, hearing the ship's horn blow. "No regrets." I said aloud. I knew I didn't mean it. I was already regretting it. I could only hope that one day this decision would be worth it.

'_See ya, Konoha,_' I thought tiredly. _'Maybe one day we'll meet again, when things have settled down a bit.'_ I traced Itachi's steps, fighting the urge to run back screaming and saying that I was still here, that I wasn't on the ship yet.

It had barely been five minutes when Itachi stopped and I almost ran into him. I had been too busy staring at the floor and trying not to think of anything, really.

"Took you two long enough, I've been waiting." I stepped to the side to see what had stopped Itachi in his tracks. I could feel Itachi's aura waver slightly. I frowned. Souzu? I glanced around curiously but Seiran and Gunter were nowhere in sight. Where were they?

Souzu grinned at me, as if expecting my confusion.

"Don't worry, they're here too." He said blandly. With a quick snap of his fingers, my eyes went wide when Gunter and Seiran appeared out of nowhere. But instead of being… people, something was off about them. Neither of them was moving. They were just standing there… it didn't even look like they were _breathing_.

"What—?" I started.

Itachi frowned and I felt a slightly surge of chakra as his sharingan snapped on.

"An illusion," he commented pointedly. Souzu shrugged. "Yeah." Seiran and Gunter's image wavered and disappeared.

"Why was I not able to see it before?"

The black haired man smirked. "There are many ways to disguise illusions, Uchiha-san, even from the great _sharingan _itself." When we both stared at him, Souzu finally sighed. "I used sound to disguise it. A little like how bats use echolocation to travel. The sharingan is eye-based and even though it deals with the others senses as well; its primary sense is sight. Therefore hearing is not its strongest point and I was able to play a little with that."

Itachi was tense now.

"Who are you, really?" I demanded finally. I think I've had enough with all these mistakes and unknowns. "Is your name even Yagami Souzu?"

"I thought that question would come up. I might as well answer it too." The fake-Souzu answered. "I guess it's time you found out too." His left hand came up and Itachi and I both stiffened but all fake-Souzu did was form one seal.

"Kai." (_Release_)

I watched in amazement as Souzu's form seemed to melt away, his black hair becoming blonde, his brown eyes melting into a blue. His face features changed and sharpened and in the end we were left staring at a tousled blonde haired, blue eyed man.

Blank stare.

What was once a bright smile on the unknown man's face changed into a frown. "What? Surely you must know me!" He leapt to his feet and jumped down from the tree he was on. He jabbed his thumb at his own face. "This face should be well known! They had hundreds of thousands of fan-groups just for me!"

Uh…

When the blonde took another step closer, Itachi pushed me behind him. "Do not come any closer."

"Come on…" The man rolled his eyes. "Surely you don't think I would hurt someone I called a daughter?"

I glared at him now.

What?

"You are not her father." Itachi said stonily.

"Well _duh_. Maybe not biologically… ne, Ya-ya?"

I froze.

Only one person had ever called me that. I stepped out slowly from behind Itachi, squinting at the blonde.

"Oh? Starting to recognize something?"

His smirk made me glared at him. "No, it appears I was mistaken." I replied stiffly. I took a few steps back. Maybe it was just a coincidence. "Come on Itachi, we should get moving." My brother gave the blonde a sideways look and stepped back as well. Just as we were about to leave, the mysterious man threw out his hands.

"Wait!"

Even though my mind told me to leave him and ditch, something else told me to hear him out.

"Maybe you'll recognize this face more," The blonde formed a few quick hand seals and a mask seemed to paint his face over. This time the face that was revealed made me reel back in shock. It was a face I had not seen in nearly a decade.

I scowled at him.

It was also a face that was _supposed to be dead_.

Whipping out a kunai, I glowered at the imposter. "You have a lot of fucking guts to take on that face, mister." I snapped. "I don't know how you came across that face but once I'm through with you you're going to be—"

"Ya-ya, wait!"

I froze the nickname again. "I really am him! I'm Umari Keito. Or at least… that's the name I took on when I was your father, anyway."

"Liar." I said bluntly. "You have three seconds to explain yourself." I was on a very short fuse today. I didn't need to deal with any _more_ crap than I already had dealt with already.

"Temper, temper, Ya-ya."

"Stop calling me that." I growled.

My long-dead father's face grinned and he raised his hands in surrender. "All right! It's true, I am-was your father— not biologically of course, but I'm sure you already know that—"

"Impossible." I said slowly. "My father is dead. Long dead. And seeing as he can't be here because he's—"

"—from another world?" The man ended. I felt Itachi stiffen slightly behind me. Shit.

The kunai I held clattered to the ground.

A smile that I had long ago thought I would never see again flitted across my father's face. "Ready to believe the impossible, Ya-ya?"

This was fucking unreal. Surreal might be a better word for it actually. My mouth hung open and I just stared blankly at him. If I was suspicious before, I sure as hell wasn't anymore. I hadn't told anyone that I was from another world. No one knew _but me_.

Impossible.

"Prove it." I said bluntly. My father's lookalike gave me an incredulous look.

"How about telling you that I know you have two distinctive birthmarks— one being located on the backside of—"

"All right!" I interrupted hurriedly. "I believe you." No one else could've known about that birthmark. No one except my mother and father from the other world, that is. And seeing as no one has seen me naked in _this _world before, I think it's safe to say that this guy was telling the truth. And that would mean that yes, he was indeed, my father from the other world.

But how did he end up in this world?

I found myself studying my _father _and thinking that he hadn't aged at all. But wait— this was just an illusion right? As if he had read my mind, the genjutsu faded to reveal his previous form— the blonde.

"How—?" I started.

The man stiffened and Itachi yanked me to the side. I slammed into a tree with a cough as Itachi proceeded to drag me into said tree's branches. I glanced down in time to see a string latch onto nothing— where I had been standing moment's before— and boomerang back into some nearby bushes.

Seconds later, Genma appeared. Kotetsu and Izumo appeared on either side of Itachi and I, surrounding us completely.

I eyed them carefully.

Genma was frowning at me, chewing his senbon tightly.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Yama."

His voice sounded tired.

Crap on a stick. I thought the clones would buy us a little more time. I glared at the blonde man, who was now beside us, staring at the leaf-nins thoughtfully. It's your entire fault, old man. You couldn't have looked for us and stopped us later when we were far away from here, could you?

"Yama." Genma's voice drew my attention again.

I gulped as I met Genma's electric brown eyes.

"What, exactly, are your intentions?"

Like I said before; _crap on a stick_.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year and still sticking with me: **

Riiiceballe, anime.storm, Hellblazer, starStruck272, Kitttibit Gaara, Readerfreak10, Namikaze Hatake, Spellcasterz, Kylria, Neassa, iChimp, TogetherAtLast, LadyWindElf, Anime-Kunoichi

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Completed September 21, 2008_


	24. 24 : Answers

**Notes: **I never forgot. Yea I missed the October deadline but it seems like I've made the November deadline! XD (fourth week of November on Wednesday is tomorrow!)

**Last Chapter: **

Ooo! Haku! And Zabuza! Alive! You didn't think I would forget about them, did you? After a not-so-happy letter from Konoha, we find out that the chuunin exams have virtually been ended as an attack from the village of Sound has occurred. Sasuke is missing and Kakashi warns Yama not to return, since the Hokage is now dead. But it seems like the attempt to escape her teammates have been thwarted due to some blond idiot. Now doesn't that sound familiar?

**Warnings:**

Spoilers for Manga chapter 367.

Foul Language- youngins, beware.

Totally un-proof-read so beware!

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 24 – **

"_Answers"_

* * *

It took me about a split second to move.

Over the next three seconds, several things happened.

One, I used _shunpo_ and travelled to the furthest distance I could (which was about ten meters to my right).

Two, Itachi disappeared and there was a clash as two kunai met and stuck together, both quivering from the tension. Kotetsu was facing Itachi dead on. I hoped he wasn't looking into Itachi's eyes. He should know better than that, right? Enemy now or not, they _were _still my old teammates and comrades from Konoha. I didn't blame them – they didn't know the entire picture anyway.

The blonde guy masquerader had disappeared. I have no idea where the hell he went. I couldn't sense his presence anywhere.

Genma was still facing me. Izumo… had also disappeared. My assumption was that maybe he had a trace of where blondie had gone and was pursuing him.

"Yama," Genma said carefully. "I believe the council ordered for our return to Konoha."

I gave Genma a slow, hesitant look. "I don't think I'll be able to go with you guys…" I took a step backwards. "But you're welcome to return!" I added perkily. If they went and did that I wouldn't have to worry about fighting any of them. Easier for me!

A blur shot by me and Genma went flying.

Eyes wide, I stared as Kuro proceeded to sit on Genma's chest. My heart went out to the dog. I wish I could take him with me. But I'd rather he grew up in a more stable environment. Gee, doesn't this sound like what parents think of their own children? I'm too young to have kids… so let's just not go there.

Genma's reaction was instantaneous. As he tried to push the dog off of him, I turned tail and took a step forward, preparing myself.

"Kuro get the fuck off me!"

I felt myself grimace slightly at Genma's harsh words. I heard Kuro give a sharp yap and whine in response. Inwardly, I grinned. Thanks, Kuro. Looks like putting all that weight on helped out after all!

All right then, time for me to go!

"Yama!"

I glanced over my shoulder at Genma's voice. He had stopped struggling and was giving me a pleading look. "Don't do this. There's no turning back."

I couldn't help but let out a bark of stale laughter. "Genma, there was no turning back the minute I came _here_." I said wistfully. Lots of things have been set in motion. Of course, Genma wouldn't understand my implications of 'here.' The only one who would was Kakashi and maybe the blonde guy from earlier.

"Take care, taichou." I said before using the classic _shunshin_ to move away from him. As I moved, I picked up speed, knowing that Kuro couldn't keep Genma distracted forever. I could sense Itachi's chakra fluctuating somewhere behind me and I knew we would have to meet up later. Itachi could easily escape them— he was probably distracting the others in time for me to escape quietly. The first priority was to get away; otherwise there would be no other choice but to fight. And fighting was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment.

As I continued to move through the trees, I tried not to think about anything at all. If I did, I think I would either start second-guessing myself or start crying. And I don't feel exactly thrilled about either of those two options occurring.

Kakashi wouldn't lie to me. If he said it wasn't safe, then it sure as hell wasn't safe. In fact, Kakashi tended to 'under' report things. So if he was saying that Konoha wasn't safe for me to be there, then I was probably not safe being _close_ to Konoha as well.

I didn't want to stay away from Konoha. I wanted to go home and sleep in bed only to wake up to Sasuke's grumpy face in the morning. Nice and simple. But was _anything _ever nice and simple for me?

Noooo. Never.

It always had to be so complicated. I gripped my side pocket tightly, where Kakashi's letters still sat. There was no way I was going to lose those— they were all that I had left of Kakashi's presence. There had to be _some _sort ofway I could contact him… it couldn't stay like this forever.

But never mind that right now. If I returned right now all that would be waiting for me was a cold, dingy cell anyway. I'll think about it later. I grimly focused my gaze on the distance horizon. Like I said before; no regrets. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Yama_.

It's amazing how easy it is to rationally talk yourself into things. Like how I keep telling myself that everything was okay. Sooner or later…

At my next step a hand appeared in my field of vision and virtually hook-lined me.

I went tumbling forwards; rolling and finally crashing into a tree branch before falling to a stop. Yes, _falling_. I wasn't exactly travelling on the ground to begin with, meaning that the unknown arm caused me to go flying to the air and slamming into a tree. And then I fell about 4 meters to the ground.

Groaning, I wrapped my arms around my stomach. The fall had knocked the breath out of me.

"Daijoubu ka, Kunoichi-san?"

My eyes sharpened into a glare at the familiar voice.

"Damn you, Haku," I wheezed. "What the hell was _that_ for?!" I curled up on my side, bringing my knees up in hope that the pain was cease. A moment later, Haku's face appeared in my field of vision, his head sideways so that his face was symmetrically facing mine.

"Ara, Gooooo-men!" He grinned at me in a scary kind of way. "But I thought that you would've dodged that. Were you not paying attention?" Did it _look _like I was paying attention, boy?

Oh that's it. I'm gonna kick the crap out of you for that comment… Once this pain goes away.

I think Haku felt sorry for me after a few minutes of watching me just kind of writhe on the ground like a fish out of water because I felt a hand touch my side (which caused to me flinch, by the way). A second later I felt his hand fill with chakra and gently press against my thorax.

To my relief, the 'out-of-breath' feeling faded and I sighed, rolling so that I was lying flat on my back. A hand waved back in forth, effectively blocking my view of the sky and trees. From now on I will officially avoid getting thorax or abdomen wounds… because having difficulty breathing is no fun.

"Yama-san? We need to get moving."

Before I could open my mouth to ask him where, he grabbed a hold of my arm, yanked me up and proceeded to flash out some fancy hand seals. And fancy hand seals usually meant baaaaaad things would happen. And just as I was about to high tail it and get away from Mr. Fancy-seals, Haku tightened his grip on my arm and everything kind of went black.

Stumbling and gripping onto the only thing that I knew— which happened to be Haku's arm, I choked and tripped forwards— right into someone's back.

I blinked.

Well, nothing was black anymore. Where was I? Had Haku teleported somehow? I thought techniques like that don't exist. I glared back at Haku in time to see the swirl of water disappearing from around him. Huh. I couldn't have been a shunshin move… because we were _way _farther from where I used to be. Shunshin can't move people _great_ distances.

A hand gripped my shoulder and I blinked, looking up slowly to see Zabuza grinning eerily back at me. I 'eeped' and propelled backwards, faster than I had ever backtracked in my life. Who wouldn't; after seeing a creepy s-class missing-nin grinning like a cat that caught the canary mere centimeters from their faces?

Zabuza's grin widened, if possible and he cracked his neck with his left hand. "And we were even looking for you, kunoichi. It was easier than we thought to get you here."

I glanced around conspicuously. 'Here,' was nothing but a simple clearing. Well, besides the fact that a cliff was on one side and a very wide river on the other… otherwise a simple clearing. No where for me to run, in fact.

"So… uh why were you looking for me?" I squeaked. I backed up and bumped into Haku, who pushed me forwards slightly. I glared at him.

"Well… let's just say that after we split… '_Souzu-sama_' never… paid us." Haku said sheepishly. "He managed to escape while we were resting... somehow."

"You said you guys got paid already!" I accused suspiciously. Zabuza snorted in reply.

"I said we were _paid _handsomely. But the money never made it to the bank account." Zabzua glared at me.

I blinked. Okay… sorry about your loss then. So what did that have to do with me?

"So we figured that looking for you Leaf-nin's for payment was a pretty good idea… seeing as the mission was requested originally from the leaf, after all." Zabuza smirked, leaning against a tree. "And what a surprise it was when we just so happened to overhear a conversation between _Souzu—_" I winced at his emphasis. It was pretty obvious that they knew Souzu had never really existed anyway. "— and yourself. So, when will we get our payment, _daughter_?"

Crap.

"Um…" I stared slowly, inching sideways. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about." There was no way they could've heard that conversation right? Wouldn't that mean… they would've heard the part about 'another world?'

Clink!

I froze, neck arching back slightly at the large sword now positioned at my jugular.

"I don't have time for games, you brat. All I know is that I want my money." Zabuza shifted the sword slightly to that pressed harder against my throat. "Or… you could come with us; that would count as a payment too." He sneered at me. "There are a lot of unanswered questions lingering around you… and I don't like mysteries."

I raised my hands slowly. "If I answer your questions, will you let me go?"

The ex-mist-nin lowered his sword. "Perhaps."

Haku suddenly jerked his head and he seemed to stare west for a few seconds. "Zabuza-san!"

"Hai, hai, I know." Zabuza snarled. "Stupid leaf shinobi are so stubborn and persistent. We're moving, little Uchiha."

That's when I saw Haku near me with a senbon in hand. "Oi!" I demanded. "What's that for?" That better not be what I think it's for or else… I backed up, and stopped when I felt half of my foot hit air. The cliff!

"Gomen, Yama-san." Haku managed an apologetic look, and it was almost sweet enough for me to forgive him. _Almost!_ "But Zabuza-san would prefer it if you kept quiet for a few days."

A few days? A few _days?! _Oi, that's not funny!

Wait—!

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

I sneezed. Uh. It's always so cold when I wake up in the mornings. Damn you Sasuke for leaving the window open! Just because you have duck-down quilts doesn't mean I do! One of these days I'm going to steal those from you and make you feel just how cold it is for us duck-down quilt-less ones!

"Sasuke… close your freaking window…" I whined, nuzzling further into my pillow.

My very hard and cold pillow. My pillow isn't supposed to be cold… or hard.

Ooo, déjà vu much?

I woke up.

"Oiya, is the Uchiha brat finally awake?"

"Hey! I'm almost twenty! I'm no brat!" I snapped. I sat up and peered around cautiously. I was in some sort of cave. What had happened? All I remember was escaping from Genma and then meeting up with Haku, bumping into… _Zabuza_…

… And then Haku coming at me with a needle.

I saw said boy sitting in a corner of the dark cave we were in. "You!" I pointed accusingly. Haku sat up straighter. "Did you have a good rest, Yama-san?" He asked pleasantly. I felt my eye twitch. I don't think I would be able to deal with this boy any longer. It felt like he was mocking me every time he said something. So much for Haku being a sweet boy— he was too sly and cunning to be sweet.

"Is my little Ya-ya finally awake?"

I covered my face with my hand. You have _got _to be kidding me. Could my luck get any worse?

This time when I turned towards the voice, it was not the blonde from earlier but my dad's visage looking back at me. I glared tiredly at him too. "…" Now what was going on?

"Ohayo!" My father grinned down at me. "You've been out four days already. It's about time you woke up."

"Where am I?" Let's start with the basics first, all right? Then we'll work our way up from there.

"In a cave back on the mainland," Haku said cheerfully. "We made our way back to the Tea Country by ship while you were out." The mainland? Four days… I gave Haku a weary look.

"Can you guys not… knock me out like that again? I don't like having holes in my memory all the time, you know." I said wryly. "And besides, why did I have to come with you guys when I could've just answered your questions then and there? And more importantly…" I gave my father a bland stare. "What's _he _doing here?"

"Awww, Yama, don't be like that!" My father's brown eyes twinkled at me and I tore my eyes away.

"Can you… not be in that form… please?" I said through gritted teeth. "My father died a long time ago."

The man fell silent and didn't answer. When the pause felt too long, I finally lifted my gaze again and was slightly relieved to see that my father's image was no longer there. He had reverted back to the blonde man again. I was slightly taken aback by his sad eyes. Before I knew it, he had approached, knelt down and enveloped me into a hug.

I could've sworn he whispered a sincere apology and I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing seemed to come out. I relaxed slightly and merely rested my forehead against his chest. It's been a while since I've been hugged like this. The last time was nearly a month ago when I was still in Konoha.

Well, I guess I could somewhat forgive him… maybe.

That's when Keito started squeezing. I choked. "Aak!"

"Ya-ya! I missed you so much!" he whined. "I thought I would never see you again~!" I struggled against his grip. Well I'm not going to forgive him if I die by suffocation in the next few minutes. My eye twitched and I managed to push his arms away slightly. It was enough time to allow me to get some air.

"I think…" I gasped. "… You have to answer some questions…"

He leaned back and started down at me while I narrowed my eyes meaningfully. Finally, Keito sighed and released me, stepping back to sit down on a rock. I saw Haku edging towards the opening out of the corner of my eye. A few seconds later, he was no longer in sight. Mmm. Smart kid. But why he was leaving us alone was a mystery— weren't Zabuza and he trying to get answers from me? Speaking of which, where was Zabuza anyway?

I gave the cave a quick scan. No missing-nin. Well, from what I could see of the cave from the lantern beside me, there was no one anyway.

"So… where do we start then?" Keito said slowly, running a hand through his blonde hair. His blue eyes narrowed at me slightly. Um… I can't exactly call him Keito forever right? That can't be his real name.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's start with your name?"

"Ah, yes." He grinned sheepishly. "Namikaze Minato."

I stared at him for a few seconds. Minato? _Minato?!_

"Liar," I snapped bluntly. There was no way… no way he could be the fourth. The fourth had died during the sealing of the Kyuubi. There's no way he could be alive. Besides, if the fourth was alive… wouldn't he be like, very old? Well actually… maybe not. I don't know the fourth's age when he had 'died.'

"That's not very nice, Ya-ya," the blonde gave me an amused look. "I thought you would've recognized me due to all the media coverage I'd received…"

My eyebrow twitched. So _that_ was what he was talking about before…

'_This face should be well known! They had hundreds of thousands of fan-groups just for me!'_

"Yondaime is supposed to be dead and six feet under!" I blurted out. Minato rubbed the side of his face tersely. He leaned forwards so that he was closer to me.

"Technically… I was."

I blinked stupidly at him. What?

The _fourth_ sighed miserably and slouched slightly. "I'll make this as short as I can… all right? We have other issues to deal with. I'm sure you get the concept of the fact that there _are _two worlds, yes?" I nodded slowly. Well, _duh. _I came from the other one.

"Well, there is a gateway between those worlds," Minato continued slowly. "But the only way to get through it is uh… dying."

"To die," I echoed. Scowling, I sat up straighter. "If you die you can't come back to life…" I eyed him suspiciously, "Then what are you? A zombie? A spectre?" You better not be a zombie… I've seen too many _'The dead have come back to life' _movies to count.

Minato glowered at me and continued without answering. "When I sealed the Kyuubi, I was supposed to die. I was fully prepared to die." His blue eyes softened. "I had already set my resolve. But something happened. I think that once I finished sealing the demon, I wanted to see Kushina again. I thought about my son growing up without me, but then I also figured that he would be fine with Kushina…"

So what had happened then? Why wasn't Minato dead?

"… Until I saw Kushina cross the River." Minato continued quietly. "That's when I knew that Naruto would be alone." I blinked. What?

"I think it was at that point that I felt like I couldn't die yet…" the blonde mused slowly. "Then I passed out. And woke up by the river in the other world."

I held up my hands, "Rewind!"

Minato blinked at me. "Yes?" he inquired.

"You're… Naruto's dad?" I gave him a bewildered stare. Since when? Okay, so maybe I knew on an unconscious level… I mean, Naruto's only the _exact_ freakin' replica of the fourth… right? Or maybe it was revealed later in the series or something… I had stopped watching it once Naruto and Sasuke had their battle at the Valley. Now that I think about it, would that battle even occur?

"I thought you knew that."

"… You thought wrong." I deadpanned. Minato gave me a weary stare.

"Oh."

"Yeah… _oh_,"

"Anyway…" Minato said finally. "Like I said, I woke up in the other world once that happened. I was half-dead too. Luckily some people nearby found me and called for an ambulance." He cocked his head at me. "Three months later… I found you, washed up by the same river I appeared at." Minato leaned forwards and ruffled my hair. I felt myself tense slightly but I made no move to push his hand away. "You were almost dead too… and you were carrying a forehead protector. I recognized you as Fugaku's daughter and I assumed that he had placed the forehead protector with you… seeing as you can't have graduated at the Academy quite yet." The fourth gave me a smirk. "I also remember seeing you naked when you were still one or two years of age." He lowered his hand.

I turned red. I don't remember any of that… but then again who would?

"Is the forehead protector the same one the neighbor gave me?" I said dryly, my blush fading away slowly. Well, now I know where it came from… and I think it was safe to assume that Minato placed my name on there as well.

"Uh… I think so," Minato said in an unsure tone. "I don't quite remember what I did with it."

I nestled against the blanket that was still around my bottom half. Well doesn't that sound like fun? Although I hadn't thought about returning to the non-ninja world, it _had _been my previous goal before all this had happened. To return to the other world I needed to die. Sounds easy to me.

Wait, wouldn't that have meant that I had _died_ before Minato found me?

"Yeah," Minato said quietly. "I think someone tried to kill you… and you somehow got pulled into the other world instead, where I found you."

I held up my hands. "How old was I when you found me?"

He blinked. "About seven or eight. Why?"

I chewed on my thumb worriedly. According to Sasuke's story… that meant around the time Uchiha Fugaku sent me away, I had been killed? I thought he was just sending me to live somewhere else? Had he actually meant to send me to my death? So… because I was born out of wedlock the Uchiha clan had tried to off me?

Selfish bastards.

"I think there's more to it than just the Uchiha clan trying to knock you off because you were born in a legal marriage, Yama." Minato's came wryly. I glanced up at him in surprise. So he knew. "It's more of having to do with who your mother was, actually— or at least _what_ she was."

"How's mom?" I asked suddenly. "Do you have any idea?"

Minato suddenly looked very sheepish. I felt a shiver go down my spine as he elaborated. "Well… actually _that _'mom' never existed." I stared at him.

Blink, blink. What? I think today my entire world has been thrown upside down. Everything I knew was _wrong!_

"She was an illusion I created… in order for you to grow up in a normal family." Minato continued. "I want children to grow up with a mother and father… not with one or both missing," he trailed off and I knew he was probably thinking back towards Naruto.

Uh… "So why did she still not disappear when you disappeared?" I demanded. Minato had disappeared around the time we had left China.

"Something happened and I guess using chakra in that world made it unstable…" Minato said slowly. "After holding the illusion for the first couple of years or so the illusion somehow… stuck and became a living entity."

I stared at him. "You mean like an A.I.?" Could illusions do that? Become a solid… thing?

"Something like that… I'm pretty sure she's disappeared now though. Before I could still feel it, now I can't sense anything at all." Minato gave me a sideways look. "I guess that after you came here the remaining chakra just disintegrated, feeling like it is no longer needed. Besides, it's because of that I kind of learned how to make a different kind of shadow clone. It's actually how I made Gunter and Seiran." He paused and shrugged slightly. "Although Seiran was sort of based off of a kid I knew who left Konoha a while ago. Gunter, however, I made up." Ah, I see. That's how Genma knew Seiran then… I guess.

"… So why did you leave me?" I asked quietly. It was the question I had been dreading. Half of me wanted to hear the answer, half of me didn't. Had he left on purpose? Because he wanted to go back to his real son? I didn't know if I wanted to hear his answer.

"I thought you were listening earlier, Yama, when I said that in order to travel between the worlds you need to die." Minato said in amusement, his blue eyes twinkling. "Long story short; I went to war—" Yes, I remember that. "—got shot, fell into a ravine and died—damn bastard took me by surprise. Anyway, looks like I hadn't wanted to die then either, so I was given another chance."

I could feel my eyes tearing up again and I blinked them away furiously. All this time… he had been alive when we— no, _I _thought he was dead… So he hadn't left me all alone on purpose. And mom… wasn't even fucking _real_. Shit man, I had been practically alone for all those years…

Like he had read my thoughts, Minato scolded me immediately. "I didn't choose to become a soldier during the War, baka-ya-ya. It isn't a simple thing to refuse to go, you should know that." I nodded in response. Minato had a point.

"So were you the one who was watching over me back then?"

Minato frowned at me. "What are you talking about?"

I felt myself grow cold. I had thought that the mystery of who had been watching me that one day by the fence would've been solved… if indeed it had been Minato that had been watching me. But if it wasn't Minato… who was it? And who had left the shuriken?

"So it wasn't you that dropped that shuriken that one day…" I murmured, "Guess I'll have to dig around some more."

Minato caught my arm. "What shuriken?"

Bewildered, I answered him. "Someone who was watching me the day before I came here left a weapon behind." Minato's face darkened.

"You didn't… touch that did you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Noooo… I just have this nifty scar on my hand for nothing." I held up said hand, displaying the thin line. I received an instant scowl from Minato, which caused me to recoil back slightly.

"Haven't I ever taught you to never touch sharp objects, Yama?" He demanded snappishly. I felt slightly cowed, until I remembered that he had only taught me that when I was a _kid_, when I still didn't know how to handle sharp, pokey things.

"You can't blame me for being curious…" I muttered. Minato only sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. We'll deal with that later." Minato's annoyance seemed to fade. He smiled softly and gave me a sideways look. "You seem to be taking this entire thing in pretty well. Learning everything about the past, I mean."

Only on the outside… I thought grimly. I'm a pretty big mess inside right now.

'_Then tell me if you are…'_

I blinked. Taka? I glanced at Minato by accident, looked away and did a double take. He was smirking at me. That's when the puzzle pieces seemed to click together.

"No way…" I started in a hushed tone. "… Taka?"

A nod answered my inquiry. But… how?

"I felt it when you came here, Yama." Minato said wistfully. "There was a pretty big power surge too. But then again, there is some sort of power surge when someone crosses over. I've felt a few over the decades. I'm sure a lot of others probably felt your arrival as well, if they had been looking for you, that is. If not, they would have assumed that some sort of training went haywire." He paused. "And the telepathy technique is something I learned over the years."

There had been others?

"Anyway," Minato (also known as the mysterious _Taka)_ stood up abruptly. "I think you've had enough information to make you brain-dead for the next little while. It's time we get out of here."

I struggled to my feet and nearly stumbled again. "You said… there were others." I winced, leaning against the slimy cave wall. Ewww…

"Correct, I have not been able to track down who they were, however."

Oh. I was slightly disappointed. I had been looking forward to meeting someone who was somewhat sane and not ninja-happy all the time… but I suppose I would have to deal. And I'm sure that if I really wanted to I could've found plenty of people who weren't ninja happy. I suppose I just miss the twentieth century feel. But then again, it was technically the twentieth century here as well, or at least approximately parallel anyway. It was only the culture that was different.

I stepped forwards and grimaced when my knee almost gave out. It's been a while since I've walked. About _four days in fact_. I felt my eye twitch again. I'm going to get you back for that Haku one day, I swear. I feel sore, weak… and—

My stomach grumbled.

—hungry.

"Always thinking about your stomach, Yama." Minato said in amusement. I blushed but didn't answer and settled for glaring instead. That's when Zabuza walked in from the entrance. I shrunk back at the sight of him and settled for hiding behind Minato.

"It's time to get moving, old man." Zabuza grumped. "And you had better be paying us soon too… or you're not going to like me very much."

"I already don't like you very much…" I muttered, letting out a squeak when Zabuza's gaze locked onto me.

"Let's go." Minato said finally, "Yama, come on." Zabuza disappeared out the entrance, followed by Minato. Wincing, I took hold of my pack that I had discovered was leaning against the back wall and hobbled towards the entrance. When I reached it, I realized that it was completely dark outside. It was night.

Uh… exactly how was I supposed to see?

"Mi… Minato-san?" I tested hesitantly. I wasn't sure what to call him anymore. I don't think I can stomach calling him dad yet… and calling out Yondaime was a little awkward. I suppose calling him by his name was good enough… right?

He and Zabuza were no where to be seen.

I heard a sigh. "Just wait a few seconds for your eyes to adjust. There's moonlight out tonight so you should be able to see."

Sure enough, about a dozen seconds later, my eyes had adjusted enough for me to make out shadows and a few objects. If I wasn't mistaken, we were standing on a cliff. Below us was… a town. Haku had said that we had crossed the ocean to return to the mainland… and that we were in the Tea country_. I wonder how far down in the Tea country we are?_

"Oh, don't forget about this hat." Hat? There was rustling and I let out a yell when I felt Minato begin to play around with my hair, twisting it around. "Relax will you. You need to disguise yourself somehow, you know. We _are _back on the mainland now." I quietly down, allowing him to do whatever it was he wanted to do. A few seconds later, a soft cap sat on my head, my hair tucked inside of it. I fiddled with I self-consciously, a little unused to my neck being bare.

"So… where are we going?" I asked finally, testing my legs out slightly. It was getting easier to walk now.

"We," Minato said quietly. "Are headed for that building there—" I followed the direction his index finger was pointing towards. It was a lone cabin that was a little ways from the town's east boundaries.

"There's a man that will be able to answer a few of the questions you have, Yama. And I have a few as well."

"Hmm…" Zabuza mumbled, "I suppose you wish that Haku and I keep watch while you _talk _to him?"

The fourth shrugged, "That would help, yes."

"Very well, we'll meet you there." Zabuza disappeared. And as soon as he did, I turned to Minato.

"Exactly why are they still with us? You paid them for their previous services, right?" I demanded. I'd rather not have Mr. I-kill-children-for-fun around me for so long. There's only so much anger a man can hold in before he snaps, you know. Well, at least Kuro wasn't here to provoke him.

The blonde rolled his eyes at me and started to move through the darkened night down a path. "Yes, I did, after I found out that they had decided to use you as payment. And then I hired them again. We're going to be needing them later, Yama." He continued mysteriously, "We are not the only ones after this old man for answers."

I frowned. What did Minato mean by that?

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

The cottage was _tiny_. I think the cabin we had stayed in during that blizzard was bigger than this. And this one didn't look any sturdier either… I gave Minato a long stare as he proceeded to march right up to the moldy door and rap loudly three times. A lone breeze blew in from my left, causing me to shiver and wrap my arms around myself in order to keep warm. After a moment's hesitation, I tossed the bag onto the ground and dug out a parka, slipping it on quickly. There was no snow here in the Tea Country, but that didn't mean it wasn't cold. The trees didn't hold any of their leaves, after all. That meant that it was an autumn/winter season here as well but probably warmer because it was closer to the south. That's what I reasoned out, anyway.

The door creaked open slowly and a wrinkly old man peered out. The small eyes merely sharpened to a glare when they landed on Minato. "_You _again… What is it you want this time, brat?"

Minato responded with a sheepish laugh. "Aww, don't be so mean, Ari-san! We only need a bit of information…"

Just when I thought the door would be slammed shut, Ari-san's eyes landed on me and widened slightly, before returning to their normal size. He shoved the door wider with a roll of his eyes. "Fine, get your asses in here then."

Minato ushered me in before closing the door quietly behind him.

"All right then, what do you want this time, Namikaze?" Ari was sitting quietly in a chair, casually rolling what seemed to be a coin between his two hands on the table in front of him.

"Well first off, I figured we'd do introductions. This is Uchiha Yama." Minato's hand landed on my head. "Yama, this is Ari. He's going to answer questions you probably have about your clan."

I blinked. I had totally forgotten that I was had been researching about the clan…

"Well, I sure I can answer a few questions right off the bat… you aren't full-blooded, are you?" Ari started wryly. I gave him a blank stare but didn't have a chance to ask him how he knew because he continued. "Your _eyes.._."

Minato gripped my arm and whirled me around to face him. "…I didn't even notice… aren't you supposed to be disguising those eyes, Yama?" I winced at his sharp tone and reached up to touch my eyelids.

"… I forgot, I guess."

"Well put them in now."

Grumbling, I dug out the container that held Haku's contacts and pulled them out, learning forwards and putting them in easily. It's only easy because I've done it a few times already. I remember the first time it took me nearly 45 minutes to get it in and then another 30 to get it out. And that's only talking about my right eye.

Blinking to allow the contacts to settle, I straightened. "There, happy?"

"Well then, first things first; who are your parents?" Ari leaned forwards slightly and it might've been my imagination, but wasn't he just a little too eager?

"Um…" I glanced at Minato hesitantly. Was this really okay? When the blonde nodded, I sighed and relented. "Uchiha Fugaku was my father… I don't know who my mother is now." Ari's eyes narrowed again.

"Oh."

I jerked, taken aback. What was with that reaction there?!

"So you're the disgraced one."

I glared at him but managed to hold back from screaming back at him. One more insult, old man and I'll…

"Or at least that was what was written about you in the family scrolls."

…

"… Family scrolls?" I asked hesitantly. Why would I be in the family scrolls? If I had indeed been cast away because of my incomplete blood why would they have my name in such a scroll?

"Believe it or not, Uchiha-san, the Uchiha clan likes to have organized clan information. They did not find out that you were not of a legal marriage until after you had been born and raised."

Oh. That mean I would've been in the scrolls anyway… since names were added as soon as someone was born.

"Either way, you are here for information today, am I correct?" Ari continued, "So what kind of questions do you have for this old man?" I rubbed the side of my arm carefully. What _did _I want to know?

Well let's start by confirming the rumors that Haku had spoken to me about.

"Is it true that my bloodline will degrade?" I asked quietly. Ari's eyes watched me carefully and he finally sighed, setting the coin down quietly.

"Yes." Ari started slowly. "I also know that your eyes will stay that way forever. The only thing that will change is that over time the commas in both eyes will start to fade." My eyes widened. "Usually the process of degradation doesn't start to occur until you hit your late thirties." Ari rolled his eyes at me. "I don't know what you did to cause degradation— since the permanent sharingan eye color is an indication that the process has started— but it looks like you're out of luck this time, Uchiha-san."

I grimaced.

"Unfortunately for you, Uchiha-san, the information I have is actually quite limited." Ari started wryly. "Besides knowing that little tad-bit of information about a half-blood's abilities, the only other thing I really know pertains to the Uchiha bloodline's ancestry."

A loud crash outside cut Ari off.

We all stared at each other.

What was that?

A quick movement of Minato's and had Ari moving more towards the back of the room, where I saw a door. Just when I was about to open my mouth and ask Minato something, he shot me a glare and shoved me not so gently towards Ari. Then he himself exited the front door quickly.

I was a little confused but I think I was more pissed off that Minato didn't trust me to help him deal with whatever was happening out front. But I guess with what is going on nowadays and everything… I think it's safer to listen to whatever Minato told me to do.

Following Ari out the door, I blinked, realizing that yes; it was still very dark outside. I could see the faint outlines of trees and bushes. Peering and blinking furiously, I finally managed to make out a human shape slinking through the woods. After a few seconds, the figure turned back and made a little motion with his hand. Ari?

I attempted to follow, managing to not kill myself by impaling my forehead into a branch or whamming my head into the floor.

Squeezing between two bushes, I caught of glimpse of Ari disappearing behind _more _bushes and I managed to squeak out a quick phrase. "Ari-san! Wait up!" Shoving away a particular unyielding branch, I stepped forwards and froze at a muffled grunt. Eyes widening, I shot forwards and stumbled through the shrubbery into a clearing to see Ari being held at weapon-point.

Ah, shit.

I hovered slightly. I don't think the figure had noticed me yet, but sooner or later, he would. What to do… what to do…?

_Snap!_

Dammnit. My eyes lowered slowly to the betraying broken stick now lying under my right foot. Screw you too, you stupid branch! My eyes rose into time to see something whizzing towards me. Yelping, I dove sideways, crashing into the floor with a groan. Disorientated, I peered into the darkness and saw Ari being thrown to the floor, before the figure began to walk towards me.

I guess now would be a very good time to run.

Pushing myself off the floor, my head slammed into something.

"Fuck!"

I agree. I winced, gripping my head and praying that the stars would stop showing in my eyes.

I blinked. That wasn't me. I glanced to my right quickly. And I guess that sun had just chosen a wonderful time to start rising because I caught a glimpse of dark hair and blue-tinged skin. I paled. Kisame!

He glared at me. I leapt to my feet. But I couldn't seem to summon my hands to do anything. I blinked. What was wrong with me? I couldn't think… I didn't know what to do!

"You have a really fucking hard head, brat."

I winced and managed to back up a step.

"What?" Kisame asked in amusement. "Can't do anything without your brother around?" My eyes narrowed slightly. Itachi. Holy crap. I had completely forgotten about him. Where was he? The last time I had seen him was… uh… when I was still awake and conscious.

Four days ago. Could he even find me, for that matter? How would he know whether or not I was still on that island? And now that I think about it… he had always been there to keep me out of trouble. And now I didn't seem to have any strategies for getting out of this one. Had I really become that reliant on him?

"Well then…" Kisame straightened. "I suppose it's time to finish off this little thing so I can go back to headquarters and rest."

"We need him alive, don't we, Kisame-san?" I turned in surprise at the childish tone. Now that it was starting to get brighter out I managed to make out the mysterious figure that had been holding Ari-san. Well not really. He was wearing a mask.

"Yes, Tobi, we need him alive." Kisame snorted. "Didn't expect to find _you_ here though, Uchiha."

I blanched. I suppose all of Akatsuki knew about me… seeing as Deidara and Sasori had totally seen my eyes back in Konoha. Damn. Maybe I should've… not used it against them.

"Whatever. I don't suppose the Leader is opposed to me finishing you off anyway. He thinks you're going to be a nuisance in the future."

I caught a glimpse of Kisame reaching for his sword and I jumped backwards a split second later in time to avoid his heavy weapon smashing into the dirt floor in front of me.

"Tobi, get the old man away from here." Kisame maniacal grin caused me to shy back from my crouching position mere centimeters away from his sword. "I'll finish her and follow you." I whipped my head around. Ari! He looked like he was out cold, what had the masked figure done?

"Tobi will!" In one smooth movement, the masked Akatsuki member threw Ari over his shoulder and bounded away.

"I'm still here, Uchiha!" Kisame crowed. I felt his leg slam into my stomach and I let out a whoosh of air, summoning chakra in my hands and bracing against the ground in order to stop myself from slamming into a tree.

Coughing, I managed to block his next blow by filling my arm with chakra. But fuck was this guy ever strong! Even though I had tried to encase my arm in chakra to block the blow, my arm was still tingling with pain. I blinked at him. He had left his sword… back by the trees. What was he doing?

As if he had caught my curious gaze, he sneered at me. "I'm pretty sure I can handle you without my sword, kid. I wouldn't be in Akatsuki if I couldn't handle someone like you."

I managed a glower but I knew that what he said was technically true. There was no way I was on even par with Kisame. Far from it, in fact.

The next couple of blows I managed to block, using both arms and my leg when he suddenly decided to try and kick me from the side again. For a few seconds, we just stared at each other. My leg was trembling against one of his, and both my arms were blocking his two arms as well.

I think my next best plan was to now retreat and regroup with Minato before doing anything. And possibly hunt down Itachi so we would have more fire power on our side as well. It wouldn't do Ari any good if I went off the deep end and said an early hello to the Prince of darkness, right?

All right then…

Shoving in Kisame, I used his weight versus mine to propel backwards and instantly used _shunpo_ to step to his left. I saw Kisame's eyes widen slightly and knew that he probably wouldn't be able to track me with his eyes. However, if he used chakra to track me… that was a different story; which is why I needed to do whatever I needed to do… and do it fast.

Whipping through the familiar hand seals, I shouted out, "**Suiton: ****Koorimizu Bakuha!**" Two balls of hard water shot out and I winced slightly at the large chakra they consumed. Thank god for early morning mist, otherwise I wouldn't have even been able to make one ball of water… The large amount of chakra it used was mainly due to the fact that no water around made it harder for me to form the stupid things.

Kisame's eyes met mine and I knew that he had found me quite easily.

But just when I thought something along the lines of; '_Yes_! _They're going to hit,' _Kisame disintegrated in water. I gaped.

Clink.

I froze; feeling cold metal against my neck for what must've been the millionth time since I've come to this world. What was it with people and threatening me? Did I have some sort of sign on the back of my head saying 'please kill me' or something?

"Well that was quick," Kisame's bored tone drifted into my left ear. "I thought that you would at least have put up more of a fight." The metal pressed tighter but I barely blinked when I felt something trickle down my neck. My hands were still splayed out in front of me and I didn't dare move them in case Kisame decided to end things even quicker. "But I guess this is the end—"

Before Kisame pressed the kunai even further, something whizzed by my head and I heard the missing-nin swear colorfully into my ear. Taking the chance, I whammed my elbow back, satisfied to hear Kisame let out a grunt. His grip loosened and I whirled around and shot my leg out to slam into his chest.

Score!

I may not be much competition in terms of weight but I managed to make him stumble back a few feet. Not bad… seeing as Kisame is a lot heavier than I am. He was holding the side of his neck. I blinked. Blood was seeping through his fingers. My gaze followed the line and trailed towards a tree that was behind him.

A wicked looking shuriken dug deep into the bark. By wicked I mean super-curved edges. _Super_.

"Leaf-nin bastards…" Kisame growled. His gaze was hovering somewhere above my left ear. My eyes rolled sideways slowly. Leaf…nin?

I turned my head slowly.

An Anbu team. There were five of them. I saw one of them make a 'go' signal in the direction where Tobi had taken Ari in and two of the members disappeared.

I took a slow step sideways. Could my luck get any worse? And why the hell was a Konoha Anbu team so far down south _anyway_?! I paled slightly. I hope to god they didn't recognize me. I had contacts in… and I wasn't exactly dressed like how I was before anyway. What I wore now resembled rags more than anything. My guess was that Haku or whoever had discarded my old clothes, which practically screamed Konoha ninja. Now all I wore was a simple black turtle neck and brown slacks. And of course, my hair was hidden in the cap anyway.

I tried to keep my head down and leapt aside when two Anbu jumped in to intersect Kisame's attempted escape.

When I tried to edge out of the side of the clearing, I bumped into the last Anbu member.

Erm…

I didn't look up. I'd rather not get recognized and dragged back to Konoha, thank you very much. Not after all I went through to _stay _out of there. I didn't think talking would be a very good idea either.

But when I hand gripped my chin and forced my head upwards, my eyes couldn't help but look at the ninja. My eyes widened.

A dog mask stared impassively back down at me. Though the mask was probably intended to hide the eyes of the ninja, I could see them. They looked sad.

'_I know those eyes…'_ I thought hesitantly. When my eyes trailed towards his hair, I swear my heart stopped. White, gravity-defying hair…

… Kakashi?

_**To be continued…**_

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year and still sticking with me: **

starStruck272, TogetherAtLast, Anime-Kunoichi, Spellcasterz, n a g a s h I . n o . k u r o, Readerfreak10, OnimaKyo-Kyuubi, iChimp, wolfieXchica19, plasticaapplex3, Chuni Luni, Kyria, Eater of Pudding, MistressofMacabre (JapanAnimeGirl XD), Hailey-Stone, Darkmoo9192, Dragon260, Kat, xXSillyBonesXx, BellaJoelle, Blood Zephyr, vampgirl16, Ryka Spar, Niquie, RegenboogPanda, Crazy-Crasian, Lake25, Avira Alika Yurimisha, Eryn Goddess of Chaos, MaskedSoldier

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Completed November 25, 2008_


	25. 25 : Kakashi

**Notes: **Hi! I'm late by two days. Whatever. I didn't want to post a half-ass chapter so I worked on the chapter for most of yesterday and today. And voila! Here's the finished product! Go read! I'm sure lots of you will be very happy. XD We have not seen Kakashi is _ages!_

And of course here's a little clearing up: Minato is not Yama's REAL father. He was the one who found her when she was thrown into that 'other' world, as to put it. He is the _step-father _that raised her.

**Last Chapter: **After another meeting with Genma and her old team again, she manages to escape, only to land into the hands of Zabuza and Haku. And then after that, she winds up being attacked, again. Nothing is ever quiet and simple for Yama is it? Of course, our favorite copy-nin needs to spice up her day!

**Warnings: **Foul language from our resident protagonist! And of course grammar errors due to my hurry to put this chapter up.

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 25 – **

"_Kakashi"_

_

* * *

_

Blank stare.

…

'_I have to be dreaming._' I thought frantically. I mean, there's no possible way that Kakashi would be all the way out here! Er… down here. And on another note, he's not supposed to be in the Anbu either! He has a genin team to look after! He's a teacher! Therefore, there's no way he would be all the way out—

A hand dropped onto the top of my cap.

"Be careful travelling around so early in the mornings…"

Oh my god. It _is _him.

"… You never know what kinds of trouble may be out here."

By now I was steadily repeating a mantra over and over inside my head.

_I-won't-cry- I-won't-cry- I-won't-cry- I-won't-cry- I-won't-cry- I-won't-cry- I-won't-cry—damnit!_

My breath quickened and I think for a while I stopped breathing.

A finger flicked the tip of my nose. A low voice joined in, "You _might_ want to try breathing."

Oh. I let out a whoosh of air and took a gasping breath back in. I did stop breathing. That would explain the burning in my chest. I saw the Anbu's chest shake slightly. He was laughing. Did he recognize me?

Stupid question; of course he did. You'd have to be blind not to recognize me. But did that mean that the other Anbu members would recognize me as well? Wouldn't that mean that they would be under orders to bring me back? I tensed, taking a slow retreating step.

A wave of disappointment hit me. I wanted to see Kakashi's face. It's been so long… but it probably wasn't possible. If I am not mistaken, Anbu always remain anonymous, except in regards to the Hokage. Always.

Before I could say or do anything, the dog Anbu seemed to glanced over my shoulder, gave my head another little tousle (since his hand was still on top of my head) and looked like he just disappeared.

When I whirled to follow his path; all I saw was nothing. The clearing was empty. Where had the other two gone? Trees, trees, trees… bush. Nothing. Empty and bare—the trees not having their leaves did not help any either. It made the place seem even emptier. I raised my hands slowly and stared at them. I was shaking, badly. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes to try to calm my racing heart down and listened carefully for any noises. After a few seconds all I could hear was my own deep, gasping breaths. Geez, I sounded as if I had just run a marathon or something. And that's when I heard it— it was faint, but it was still there. I could hear sounds of battle close by.

So they had drawn the battle away… but under whose orders?

I don't remember how long I was standing there, staring at the dirt ground. It was really quiet now. Maybe… My vision swirled.

Kakashi had been _here_, right in front of me. I frowned. And the bastard just left me! Or maybe it hadn't been Kakashi after all… No. Perhaps not. It was still dark, though the sun _was_ starting to rise, I realized. But still… it was pretty dark. Maybe I was had made a mistake? But that had been his voice, hadn't it?

Shaking my head in disappointment but knowing that if it was Kakashi, he probably had duties and obligations; I turned and started pushing my way back through the shrubbery in the direction I hoped was back towards decent civilization again.

And here I am again. Alone.

When a hand landed on my shoulder, I yelped and was forcibly whirled around. It was the dog Anbu again… possibly Kakashi. The wind played with his hair and my eyes riveted towards it. I longed to run my hand through it— would it still feel like it did before?

He seemed to mutter something and I frowned. What was he saying? I stared at him with wide-eyes. Don't tell me he was under orders to bring me back to Konoha… because that would suck. I came all this way only to be caught by an Anbu because I was stuck in some sort of psychotic phase about missing Kakashi? For shame! Just when I thought about preparing to defend myself, the next words that pierced the clearing made me jump slightly.

"Fuck it."

I blinked in surprise as he practically tore the dog mask off. I blinked as some of the brightening sky showed his face.

… Kakashi. I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. My hand kind of crept up towards the hand that still lay on my shoulder. He still wore his black mask, but instead of a forehead protector covering his left eye it was a black eye patch.

His hand shifted when my hand reached his and gripped mine tightly.

He looked tired. Though he had always had a sort of relaxed and lazy air about him, this was different. I could feel his tense fingers beneath mine, and see the light stress lines that ran across his forehead. My free hand reached up and touched the skin underneath his eyes. It didn't look like he'd been sleeping at all.

When I opened my mouth to say something, he abruptly yanked his mask down and had pressed his lips to mine. Startled, I didn't have time to do anything except… freeze really.

His lips were warm… I thought hazily. I shifted and after a few seconds and broke off. I only managed a gulp of air before his lips crashed into mine once again. I could feel his free arm snake around my back and jerked me up, pressing me more firmly against him. I was still holding onto his hand from earlier and my other arm dropped from his face to clutch the arm now wrapped around me.

You'd think reunion kisses would be all rose-tinted and perfect right? No, this was far from it. It was more of a desperate kiss, as if you were kissing someone you would think would disappear if you so much as lessened your hold. It was messy, wet and totally out of control. Nothing like those romantic kisses you see couples share in movies where not a hair is out of place when they were done. But for the moment… I think it was perfect.

After about the fourth or fifth time I broke off for air— yes, _I_. Kakashi didn't seem to have any problems with holding his breath for a while (must be that ninja training of his…) but my air seemed to run out waaay faster than his did. It didn't help that I was already practically hyperventilating from meeting Kakashi again.

This time I lowered my face and merely rested my forehead against his chin. As soon as I did I felt his hand release my side slightly before tightening again. When he did, I winced. That hurt! Just how tight had he been holding me?

Almost immediately, the weight from his arm disappeared and I blinked when he was pulling up the side of my shirt slightly. I felt him tense when we both stared at a very obvious bruise on my left side. I met his gaze and he pulled me into a hug again. "I… apologize. I should have been more careful." I rolled my eyes and responded by tightening my arms around him slightly.

"It… it's fine." I said slowly. "I didn't really notice it." I lied. Okay, so maybe I had. But he didn't need to know that.

I felt his shoulders heave up slightly and heard him sigh. "Yama…"

This time Kakashi pushed me back to arms length and I saw him scan my body quickly.

"… You look terrible." He commented.

I gaped at him. But I wasn't really angry. I was focusing more on hearing his clear voice and seeing his face. It wasn't often that I was able to _see _his face, after all. I was scarcely alone with him. Whenever he had been with me, some other person had been present as well.

Kakashi… he looks a lot younger than he really is. He's approximately 27 now. He looks like he only just hit his twenties. It makes me wonder why he has his mask on all the time, really. My left hand trailed up to his face and traced the scar that ran from his left cheek down to his mid chin.

I saw his lips quirk slightly.

Then he frowned. I blinked at him. My vision was blurring slightly. What the… His hand rose and rested on my cheek. "You're crying." He said quietly. I blinked again, this time feeling tears trickle down. Oh. I wiped dropped my hand from his face and wiped at them hastily but they only seemed to keep coming.

I tried to step out of his arms. "Um… C… Can I have a moment?" I managed. Somewhere through the tears I saw his eye narrow at me. His hold loosened enough for me to back out and turn towards the trees. Okay, I can calm down. I tried to hold my breath— that seemed to stop my crying every time anyway. It gave me something else to focus on. I pressed my fingers against my eyelids, in hope that the tears would somehow miraculously stop. As if.

But of course, the second I felt two arms envelope me from behind cause me to start straight out bawling. A messy, sobbing, crying ball was what I was. I felt Kakashi's chin rest atop my head and he tightened his grip around me.

I cried for me, mostly. Selfish, I know. I wanted some real food. I wanted to sleep in a real bed. I wanted to take a _show_er, bath; _something!_ I wanted the Hokage to not be dead. I wanted Akatsuki to piss off and… die in a hole or something. I wanted to know how Sasuke was doing. And I damn hell didn't want Kakashi to leave me here again. Which he would have to do, sooner or later.

After a while I managed to calm my horrific sniveling down to a couple of sniffles and I leaned back against Kakashi, dropping my hands. I kind of half-stared up at him, with him looking down at me as well.

"You know…" I started wearily, "I did ask you to give me a moment."

Kakashi shot me a downwards wry look. "I will not leave you when you are suffering like that." I sighed.

"It's… not a big deal." I said finally. "Just me going on an emotional rollercoaster…" I quieted and thoughtfully stared up passed Kakashi to the now brightening sky. "God knows I've had enough of those this past week." I muttered. I rubbed the side of my right eye to rid some of the stinging from the crying. It didn't help, of course.

I heard Kakashi heave another sigh and I found myself pushed forwards slightly before he turned me to face him once again. He had pulled his mask back up. "I… apologize." He swallowed and closed his eye tightly. "I did not mean to hurt you." For a second I started to panic. Don't tell me I've got him started on some sort of moody streak?!

I touched the side of his face and he opened his eye again. "It wasn't your fault." I said sternly. "Besides… you were probably right in telling me not to return anyway." I lowered my eyes. "But you don't know how hard it was to _not_ just walk onto that ship and go home." I whispered.

"Oh yes I do." Kakashi started dryly. "It was probably just as hard as it was for me to tell you to _not _come back to me."

He pulled me up and this time touched his clothed lips gently to mine for a few seconds. When we parted this time I saw his eye twinkle. "You do not seem to be protesting a lot like usual." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him but didn't answer. When he spoke again, it was very quiet but I still heard it. "Perhaps… you have finally fallen for me as well?"

I felt myself turn red. Okay so maybe I hadn't told him that I loved him… but he didn't have to say it outright like that! Damn him for being so observant. Yes, I hadn't actually had anything serious with Kakashi before I had left Konoha. It was more of a… testing ground at that time. But at that time, Kakashi had practically been joined to the hip with me. He was always around whenever I was being trained, not to help but to watch. I think he wanted me to learn on my own rather than helping me, although he had taught me a bit about the sharingan. And he seemed to find enjoyment in crashing Sasuke's apartment as well, meaning that whenever I was there he tended to show up as well.

But of course, there were those times he was sent off on a few missions by the Hokage… but those missions had never been long-term missions.

In other words, I had never really experienced what it was like for Kakashi to be away for a long duration of time. And then the one time it had to have happened I ended up being not able to go back to him at all! Life likes to throw curve balls at you. But I've never really liked baseball anyway.

I stared stubbornly at Kakashi's left shoulder. So maybe I have… fallen for him that is. I've experienced love before… but that was back when I was still in high school. And the one I had fallen _in love _with was surprising _not _the most popular guy in school but the most popular guy in school's _best friend_. The one that had been always overshadowed. But nothing ever went far with that… because I had never told him and then after high school passed… no more contact. Done. Fini.

Kakashi's voice broke through my musing. "Have you… really?" His voice had an incredulous undertone to it. If anything, his question made my cheeks flame up again. Thanks, really. And after I had just gotten rid of it the first time too! I continued to refuse to look at him.

I think Kakashi was having none of that though because for the second time that day I felt his hand grip my chin and turn me to face him again.

His eye had an anticipated glint in it. "Tell me." He said quietly. "Please," he added.

Unable to hold the sigh that fell from my lips, I finally gave a small nod.

Kakashi's answer was to tuck my head underneath his chin and pull me tighter against him— this time, I noticed, being careful of my already bruised side. He was warm, I thought tiredly. It's been so long since I've been held by him.

Suddenly, Kakashi's head shot to the side. I winced when he decided to push me up against the tree, standing in front of me. I saw him pull his Anbu mask back up. I felt my arms tense up in alarm. What was it?

After a few seconds of nothing happening besides the breeze paying us a few visits, Kakashi turned to face. "I need to go."

I swear I didn't mean to do it, but my traitorous mouth let out a whine of protest. And trust me, it _sounded _like a whine. Like a dog whining to get what it wants. I felt my hand tighten around the back of his armor. I felt very needy all of a sudden. I did not want him to leave me. Not again. I felt my chest tighten.

When he whirled around to face me, he leaned forwards until his forehead rested again mine. His eye stared into mine. "I will find you." Kakashi whispered. "I promise."

And then he was gone.

I let myself stumble forward, my hands touching upon air and I gave my surroundings a quick onceover. Again. And again, it was empty. Had this all been just a dream? Had my imagination decide that it wanted to torture me and conjure up a once in a lifetime meeting?

No. I refuse to believe that. He must've been here…

…right?

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

I don't remember how long I went on like that, stumbling around trying to find Ari, Minato, Haku… heck even Zabuza would've been okay for me to find. I just wanted to get back on track and with someone before I fall into pieces here.

I kept telling myself that, yes, Kakashi had been there and yes, I hadn't been dreaming. But as the seconds ticked by I kept second guessing myself. Had he _really _been there? Really, I had no proof, after all. All I had was… Wait. I froze, and then twisted to jerk up my shirt and stare at my side.

A forming blue and yellow bruise stared blatantly back at me.

No dream or delusion can give you a bruise like that.

Feeling somewhat more giddy and reassured, I gave my head a little shake. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and attempted to get my thoughts back into order. I needed to think rationally here. Kakashi's appearance had thrown a wedge into my original plans and cautions. It made me a complete mess, I'll tell you that.

Okay let's review here. I should technically be looking for _Ari_ right now, because he's probably top priority. He's an old man, and not likely as able to defend himself like Minato would be able to. Not that myself would be of any help if I managed to find him and that other Akatsuki member. I reckoned I wouldn't have to worry about Kisame for the moment, since he was probably still busy with the Anbu. And even if he wasn't anymore, it was likely he probably retreated (because, um, as strong as he is, I doubt that he could easily take on two or more Anbu members without getting injured… or maybe he can… I don't know). And he had also been injured earlier as well.

Looking for any signs of Minato, Haku or Zabuza (uhg) would have to come later.

I opened my eyes again and yelped in surprise, falling backwards onto my behind heavily.

Itachi.

I felt like cheering. My heart was certainly pumping a mile a minute now. Covering my face with my hand, I pushed myself off the ground and stood in front of him, lowering my hands. My fingers twitched slightly.

Itachi gave me a wary look. "…"

Giving into temptation, I threw my arms around him and squeezed him as tightly as I could. I don't think I had to say that I missed him. That was a given. I felt him hesitantly embrace back and I rolled my eyes and stepped back. "It took you a while to find me," I commented lightly.

The Uchiha gave me a glower. "Well it seems like you've at least learned _something _right during your training hours." I gave him a confused look. "… You at least learned how to mask your chakra properly. I have not been able to catch any clues as to where you were until just early this morning."

Oh. Ah… I managed a sheepish look. Um, that would be the time that I finally woke up and left the cave with Minato. Did that I mean his compliment wasn't exactly complimenting my abilities but Haku and Zabuza's abilities at hiding me?

"…"

Aw, damn. Now Itachi knows something's up. I carefully tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

"So… how did you know that I crossed the water and returned back to the mainland?"

Itachi gave me a deadpan look. "I asked around. I figured following the missing mist-nin would help." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Has something happened recently?" I winced. I hate how he is so perceptive.

Scratching the back of my neck, I figured it would be best if I spit it all out now. "Um… I actually haven't been… _awake_, per say for the past four days." I played with the side of my shirt, trying not to run away screaming in embarrassment. I swear I don't know how Itachi puts up with me some days. I could hear him saying it already; _'I leave you for five minutes and you get yourself knocked out for four days? What did I _train _you for?! What did YOU train yourself for?!'_

"I should've known…" I heard him mutter. "It doesn't matter now." He continued, "We need to get away from this location. There are… others nearby."

I knew who the _others _were.

Akatsuki. Anbu.

Kakashi.

I opened my mouth to mention Kakashi but froze. Maybe… that wouldn't be such a good idea after all. I mean, Itachi and Kakashi haven't exactly had the _best _of relationships. The three times they managed to meet up unawares ended up as a fight, with either one or both being injured (or something along those lines). But if I didn't mention it and they ended up meeting up unintentionally later on, seeing as Kakashi had told me would find me… I'd rather not end up being caught in the middle of a fight again. But telling Itachi would mean—

I flinched when a hand landed on the top of my head. I blinked. That was the second time that day. And from the two people I had not seen in a long time. What was going on?

"Come on, let's get going." I felt myself relax slightly at the smooth tone in Itachi's voice. So he had realized already? I gave him a questioning look and opened my mouth. The words clogged in my throat when Itachi put his hand over my mouth. "It's fine Yama. You don't need to tell me."

I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief, which Itachi either didn't notice, or pretended to not notice.

As Itachi started off in a direction (that was completely unknown to me—remember _I _was the one who had been trying to guess which way was back to civilization, here), I hesitated for about two seconds before following him. Hell if I was going to get left behind and get lost.

I don't know if Itachi had his reasons or not, but we did not travel at a very fast pace. It wasn't even a 'ninjas' pace. We were… walking. Just walking. No using chakra to travel quicker through the trees, no using chakra to run across the ground, no running, period. We were walking along a suspicious dirt path that caused me to constantly scan the surroundings skittishly. If we were going to try and avoid Konoha Anbu and Akatsuki, should we really be following the very obvious path? The path wasn't obvious in the way that it was _big_, but it was rather… prominent since the trees lining it were very, _very_ thick. Not thick as in lots of leaves (because… there were no leaves— winter season, remember? There was just no snow) but thick as in there were a lot of trees packed together.

Think of it as a whole cake with a knife-cut down the middle. That cut is the path. It is very much so obvious to anyone who gave a damn. In fact, it was probably very obvious to those that didn't give a damn too.

I voiced this to Itachi.

"The path being the most obvious choice is what makes it safer, Yama." Itachi replied, giving me a sideways look. Oh. That didn't really make any sense to me… but he's the one who's been wandering around for years. I'll trust his judgment. Itachi paused. "But it does not seem like they are after you, or me for that matter."

I frowned at him. "What do you mean?" Frowning, I tried to see if I could sense any chakra signatures in the local vicinity. I winced when I realized I could sense two faint ones westward. Why hadn't I done that earlier? It would've saved me a lot of that earlier grief about which way I should go— _away_ from those people, of course.

"They are near here, but are getting further away," Itachi continued. "So it is safe to assume they are already in pursuit of something else."

Ah. Well at least there's some good news.

"Um, so where are we headed then?" I asked awkwardly. Technically, now would be a very good time to discuss this. My brother's lips twisted into a light frown, his red eyes looking at me, but not focusing.

I immediately felt uneasy. He had never really looked much at me whenever he had his sharingan activated. This touched upon another alarm in me. Why did he have his sharingan on? We weren't in any immediate danger. I understand that he had it on almost constantly while he was a part of Akatsuki, but that was because he had to be always on his guard. I remember when Itachi had stayed in Konoha over a month ago (holy crow, it feels like years ago to me!), I had to constantly remind him to turn it off, for it was starting to –ahem— make a few of the neighbors nervous. But since then he usually only had it on when he needed it.

Would that mean that something made him turn it on? Now? _Here_?

I gave the surroundings a nervous onceover. I even tried to use my chakra to sense any movement. That is, any movement that could pertain to _human _movements. But each and every time my senses came back empty-handed. I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

Itachi was still staring at me, but still not _looking _at _me_. What was it he sensed? That's when he jerked his head to our left, towards a thicket of trees and bushes. I eased a few steps away from the location, hand twitching towards my pocket. I grimaced inwardly, realizing for the first time that I, indeed, had no weapons. I was in different clothing, which meant no leg side pocket, which meant no kunai/shuriken, which ultimately meant… no weapons.

That meant all I had were my techniques, my hands and my feet. But then again, if worse came to worse I could run away… right? I'd rather run and be called a coward than stay and be called courageous. I like breathing, thank you very much.

Whoever it was in the bushes shook the branches once more before stepping out into the rising sunlight.

"Ah, there you are, Yama." Minato said cheerily. "I thought I'd find you around here sooner or later."

Damn. I glared at him. I'm surprised I hadn't seen his bright yellow mop from miles away.

I then eyed Itachi, who was keenly watching Minato with growing suspicion. Oh wait, Itachi had met Minato before, hadn't he? When Minato had first confronted me, that is.

Minato didn't even look at all surprised to see Itachi.

"You," the Uchiha said suddenly, drawing mine and Minato's attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Minato raise his eyebrows slightly, as if to say, 'what?' "You're the one who hid her, aren't you?"

I wrinkled my nose. By 'her' I assumed that Itachi meant me.

When I turned my attention towards Minato I saw him quirk his lips slightly. "Quick," he commented. "Yes, you are correct; it was me that hid her chakra."

Itachi let out a grunt, but seemed to dismiss whatever thought he had quickly. He then looked at me and raised his left eyebrow slightly. I sort of stared back at him. "What?" I asked in confusion. Itachi jerked his head towards Minato in one smooth movement. I continued to stare at him, I still didn't get it.

Finally Itachi sighed. "Is it safe to assume that we are going to be travelling with _him_ for the next little while?"

Oh.

Well, duh. I… guess. We didn't really have anywhere else to go, did we? Itachi and I had never really planned anything further than getting away from Genma and the others. And then there was interference. Interference that knocked me out for four days and led Itachi on a wild goo chase across the water.

"I'll… take that as a yes," Minato said slowly. Then I saw the blonde give Itachi an amused look. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"…"

"…Mmm. Smart kid."

That earned Minato a glare.

"Alright then. Before I tell you two of the situation… I have a question for _you_," Minato nodded his head towards Itachi. "Why is it you do not seem surprised to see me alive if you know who I am?"

"It's safe to say I know what happened to you." Itachi gave him a dead-pan look. Minato stiffened. The two then seemed to exchange a series of looks, which had me looking from one to the other for the next minute or so.

"Come on, we should head out." Minato said finally, giving off an indignant huff. I gave him an incredulous look, but understood when Itachi merely followed him with a smug air surrounding him. Well, that explains why Minato's a little annoyed. It's okay dad! Itachi can piss me off sometimes too! Like now— seeing as it looks like neither of you are going to tell me what _just took place!_

Minato started moving down the path, in the same direction we had been travelling before. And, I noticed, we were still travelling at a quick civilian's pace rather than a slow ninja's speed. It looks like I had been right to trust Itachi earlier after all. As I fell in step behind Itachi, I called out to Minato. "What about Haku and Zabuza?" Yes, I have not forgotten about them. Minato stopped for a moment and threw a few words over his shoulder. "I paid them in full. We have no need for their services anymore." He hummed thoughtfully. "They did a good job." I rolled my eyes. I didn't even _know _what they did. I hadn't seen them since I woke up in the cave.

When I started to follow Minato's steps again, I remembered a certain old man. "Wait, what about Ari-san!"

The former Hokage never slowed in pace, nor did he ever turn around. But I did see him falter slightly in one of his steps.

"It's too late for him." I felt my hands grow cold. "Ari's already dead, Yama."

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

I sneezed again. Shivering, I glared at the ground. We were now in a village, but that didn't make it any warmer. In fact, the people here made me feel even colder. Everyone seemed to have some sort of thick jacket or parka on. Everyone except… me.

When I sneezed for the billionth time, I heard Minato let out a heavy sigh. "Yama, suck it up and put on that parka of yours. You're not going to look silly wearing it." I glowered at him.

"I don't have it." I said moodily. "I think I lost it during my fight with Kisame or something. I remember throwing it off so I could move around easier."

"…And what about your pack?"

"Lost it." I winced. I mentally apologized to my Uchiha ancestors. I didn't mean to lose those scrolls! I swear! But things kept brightened.

Wait a second… a market? Near here? I could get clothes! I could get a _jacket!_ I looked over at Minato hopefully. I didn't want to ask. It seemed rude and I knew we weren't exactly on some sort of pleasure trip but I really, really needed some new clothes. I eyed my tattered clothes. Yes, I definitely needed some new clothes. Plus, it would help to change my image, especially after being seen by the Anbu back there. Maybe they hadn't realized who I was, but if they realized it later on I would at least have to change my image to make it harder for them to find me.

I glanced awkwardly towards Minato, who was still walking steadily ahead. After he had asked me where my parka was and heard my answer he had continued to walk. I wasn't sure what he was looking for. Hopefully it was a place to stay for the night. We had been travelling for over half a day now and it was approaching night fall. Surely Minato wasn't thinking about travelling through the dark?

Itachi, who was following behind him hadn't uttered a word since the conversation in the forest. The only movement from him recently was for him to draw his hood over his head as we neared the village earlier.

'_At least he doesn't look like he's been dragged across mountains.' _I grumped. I wasn't sure what he had on underneath, since his cloak seemed to cover most of it. All I could see now and then were colors. He was dressed in shades of black and grey.

When I let out another sneeze, Minato stopped in mid-step and whirled around.

I managed to glance up at him momentarily before he had taken three huge steps to reach me and shove something into my hands. I glanced down. Huh. Money. I looked up and did a double take.

Wait. Money?

"Go and get yourself what it is you need, Yama," Minato said wryly. "Itachi and I will go find a tavern that many have a room open for us to stay in. You'll be able to find us later, _yes?_" He gave me a hard look. I gave a meek nod. Yes, sir! I have learned my lesson and will start acting like the ninja I was training to be.

And yes, there is a funny story behind that. Let's just say while we were travelling today… I had the tendency to do things and act like… a civilian rather than a ninja. I guess my meeting with Kakashi had shaken me up a lot more than I had given myself credit for.

As for the things I did, um, they weren't exactly things I was proud of, okay?

'_Like nearly walking in on a family of bears like a clumsy hiker, or completely forgetting to dull your chakra presence and leading a group of ninja bandits to the group?'_

_Shut up brain_. I thought accordingly.

"So…" I started hesitantly. "Any time limit you have for me?"

Minato shook his head quickly. "Just get back as soon as possible, all right? And remember to hide yourself. It's likely…" he lowered his voice drastically, "…Konoha Anbu are nearby." Ah. Okay. _Very_ _reassuring_, _dad_.

I winced when I once again called him 'dad' unconsciously. I hadn't done it out loud yet, but I don't think I will be anytime soon. Despite the fact that yes, he had raised me when I was younger, he _was _the former Hokage. And plus, it's not like he is my real biological father. So wouldn't it be really awkward to call him dad out loud? And plus, did he even want me calling him something like that? Well, I guess I'll deal with that bridge when I get there.

I saw Itachi throw a hesitant glance back at me— though I couldn't see his expression due to the hood but Minato merely gave him a couple of nudges and off they went. They soon disappeared into the crowd. I fought the urge to jump up and down, screaming my head off. Finally! Finally Itachi agreed to leave me alone. I swear if he would've suggested that he come with me, I was going to run him through or something. Although, his hovering was a _lot_ less than it was a month ago. Thank the heavens for that.

When I'm shopping, I need peace.

As I approached the market district, I started to scan the shops carefully. First, I need a new pack…

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

I blinked and felt a shiver run up my spine. I stopped walking and pretended to look at a few of the things in the shop that I just so happened to be by.

Okay… _what was that?_

Not taking any chances, I attempted to dim my chakra presence even more, pulling my chakra tighter around me. I doubt anyone who knew me would recognize me by now, except for the chakra situation.

I hadn't been sure earlier whether I wanted to dress as a male or female, so I settled for dressing in the middle. I wore black slacks that were tight enough to not hinder my movement but loose enough to disguise my feminine hip structure. As for the shirt— well it only took me like an hour to discover the damn thing but I managed to find a long sleeved shirt that contained a built-in tightening strap around the chest area. I think it was for female ninjas, or at least women that tended to do a lot of upper body movement.

I guess it was my lucky day. I had been originally looking for a shirt that _hid _my breasts, since I was going with the idea of dressing in unisex (so people wouldn't be able to tell if I was a male or female) and the shirt turned out to be perfect. With those two found, I had simple found a dark parka that fit. And done, voila! I had decided not to find weapons. I think weapon-shopping would be a little suspicious.

I had also debated whether or not I wanted to get my hair cut. I had never really had long hair but since I'd never bothered to get it cut; the tips were now licking my hip bones. But after searching around and finding no place that actually _cut_ hair, I decided to keep it balled up in the dark cap Minato had given me until later on.

But let's get back on topic. Whoever was watching me (and I'm pretty sure someone is watching me by now) should not be able to recognize me… so who was it?

Chewing nervously on the end of the stick my _yakitori_ had been on, I decided that I couldn't chance any looking around. I couldn't let the watcher know I was on to something. But I couldn't very well go hunting for Minato and enter the place we were staying with this guy following me! I couldn't lead him back to the others, although I'm sure Minato and Itachi could make short work of him, or her. But for once I want to show my two companions my training for the past year or so in this place haven't been for nothing.

I can take care of myself!

…I think.

But first thing first now; exactly how was I going to 'lose' my so called watcher?

I exchanged a smile with the young shopkeeper and tried to politely back away. While I had been thinking the young _male _shopkeeper had decided to educate me in the way the different pottery the story displayed was made and shipped. I was dressed in the unisex! This guy shouldn't be able to realize I was a girl… right?

But even as I backed out slowly the young guy seemed determined to follow me, his brown eyes flickering over my form every now and then. I was sorely tempted to scream at him; 'Find yourself a person that actually _looks like a girl!_'

Not that I'm saying I don't look like a girl. I just… don't look like a girl now.

Just as I tightened my grip on the handle of my pack and decided to make a break for it, a presence behind my left shoulder made me freeze. Another shiver traveled up my back. It was _him. _I could feel it. The 'watcher' was apparently now standing right behind me. But why did they decide to show themselves?

Though the person over my shoulder said nothing, the shopkeeper seemed cowed and I quickly said my thanks and practically bolted off, wishing sorely for the crowds of people that had been present mere minutes before. The sky was completely dark now. Maybe I should've left earlier. Oh, but wait. I couldn't go back to Minato earlier_ because of the stupid watcher!_

Not bothering to keep an eye behind me, I shouldered my pack more firmly and took a few back roads, ducking and swerving down several streets. After a while, I glanced behind me. No one.

I couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. But when I turned back towards my front, I nearly slammed into someone.

My gaze rose slowly, but I tried to keep my face shadowed by my cap. It was dark, but I could still make out the _man's _features from the street lamp that was lit to my right. Just my luck, I just happened to turn down a narrow alley way that was only about four feet wide. I hazarded a glance backwards. It was a _long _way until the next turn. And there was no way I would be able to get passed this guy unless he let me.

I deepened my voice deliberately. "Excuse me," I said quietly. "May I get by?"

The man was handsome; _very _handsome. But the air of danger that travelled around him was starting to make me feel uneasy. He was nearly a foot taller than me and I tried not to tilt my head too high in fear of my facial features being more exposed. Dark eyes, long dark hair tied back into a low ponytail, high cheekbones, broad shoulders, _visible _muscles on his torso— holy shit, this guy was the epitome of male handsomenesses… Was that even a word?

I tried to scan his outfit casually to find any sign of 'ninja-ness' but I found nothing out of ordinary. He was dressed in… something someone rich would wear—some sort of robes that screamed 'call me a name that ends in _sama_!' Let's just leave it at that.

But either way, this was likely the guy that had been watching me from afar earlier. That meant he had to be a ninja, right? I mean, his presence wasn't exactly easy for me to detect. When I opened my mouth to ask him if I could get by again, he spoke.

"In exchange for my assistance earlier, would you keep me company for the night?"

I twitched.

No.

"I assume it is only natural than you repay me for my services." There was a tint of amusement in his voice.

_What _assistance? No one helped me do anything. It was my own two legs that got me away from that shopkeeper! And besides-! I'm… oh, wait a second. This guy was probably looking for a 'girl's' company, right? I felt myself grin inwardly. Well, all I had to do was play of that I wasn't a girl! I could pull it off pretty well. My hair was hidden and I looked like a young boy with my stature at the moment (hidden underneath the clothes, of course).

I deliberately lowered my voice even more. "I believe you are mistaken. I… I am not a female." Despite how I tried to control my voice, I couldn't keep the unsteadiness that crept into it.

Suddenly there was a gleam in his eyes that caused me to immediately regret my actions.

"Hmmmm…" He leaned closer, and I tried to curl into myself, my hand clenching onto my pack tightly. "Really now?" I felt myself choke slightly at his tone.

_Yes_. I begged in my mind. _Now please go away!_

"…Even better." He breathed against my cheek.

I felt myself freeze.

… What?!

That's when I felt his hand encircle my left wrist and I jerked my hand out immediately, taking a couple of steps backwards. Time to run now! I whirled around, and started to book it down the alley. I don't think the distance to the next turn ever seemed so far in my life. Just when I finally made it to the first turn, I felt a hand latch onto the back of my shirt and yank me backwards.

I coughed as I slammed into something firm and I felt an arm loop around my neck in a loose stranglehold from my back. He was standing behind me. Shit. I think I'll need to—

Clink.

My eyes widened and lowered to glance down to his left. There, I saw the edge of a forehead protector sticking out of one of his pockets. This guy was a shinobi. My eyebrow twitched. That reminds me… aren't I technically a shinobi too? Why the hell am I running away like some loopy crazy girl?

Gripping his arm that was wrapped tightly around my neck, I called out a portion of my chakra and merely started to call water. I didn't plan to use any technique; all I wanted to do was startle him enough for him to release me. I wasn't sure if I should go full out ninja on him yet. Too bad I couldn't see which nation he was from; the forehead protector had only showed the edge of a line. Not very helpful.

But the coldness must've startled him enough, for his grip loosened a bit— perfect for me to slip out and turn around to deliver a kick towards his torso. I hit air. There was a gust of wind and he was suddenly gone. After a couple of turns, I saw a shadow and I looked up to see—aw, shit— a Konoha Anbu standing on the roof of one of the buildings against the moon. In his hand was 'rich-sama's' robe.

It wasn't Kakashi. This Anbu was wearing a bird mask. That means the face I had seen before was likely a genjutsu. One that I did not detect— at all. Damn, do I ever feel out of shape!

Now that I think about it, it might've been easier if I had just run like any other civilian girl. That way there would be no reason for this Anbu guy to believe that I was otherwise a ninja, right? He wouldn't have known… since I wasn't really dressed as one anyway. That would mean the only other reason he was following me was because my chakra was suspicious. Damn, just my luck. He must've noticed me during the times I had accidentally let my chakra slip.

He suddenly disappeared, leaving the robe fluttering in the air and I barely stopped myself from flaring out my chakra to find him. If he had been truly suspicious of my chakra before, I would need to be careful about whether or not he had allies close by. One Anbu I might be able to throw off somehow and escape. Anymore and that's just… not going to happen.

I felt a tingling presence behind me and I jerked left, turning my head. I was just in time to see a fist fly by my right ear. I managed a strangled noise. That had been close. Immediately shooting chakra through my body, I _shunpo_'ed to the next intersection in the alley, darting left and continuing to use shunpo to travel down it.

I'd take to the rooftops but that would only make me an easier target.

_He's coming!_

I faltered in my next step and took a backwards step, avoiding a chakra-fused hand. Eyes wide, I jumped up and landed on a balcony, but didn't stop. I don't want to think about what would happen if that hand had actually connected to its target.

The Anbu was behind me, I could feel it. Instead of using shunpo to run on the ground, I used it to travel from balcony to balcony. At the next one, I spotted a basket full of clothes and grabbed it. I mentally apologized to the owner of the clothes and using chakra I flung it behind me. If I wasn't mistaken, the basket would hit the clothesline right about…

I heard curses behind me.

Perfect!

With the Anbu's view obstructed with flying underwear and bras, I whirled and ducked into the next balcony doors and immediately dimmed my chakra as far as I possibly could. I prayed that it was enough to deter the ninja. I swear I was even holding my breath.

Silence.

Then I saw a figure zoom by the open door. Hopefully that was him.

But I wasn't sure, so I virtually did not move for the next ten minutes or so, concentrating on keeping my chakra non-existent. I let my eyes scan the apartment I had barged in on, and was glad to see that the owner of it was not home. The room was dark and very much, I found, like Sasuke's house. Of course, that was after subtracting the 'so-much-bigger' part.

I chanced another peek out the door, but saw no one. I couldn't detect anyone either, but I assumed that Anbu could hide their presence pretty damn well. I peered down at my watch without moving my head. _Since I've dived into this place, it's been about 14 minutes_, I thought. And he hadn't showed up again yet.

But I didn't want to take any chances and walk through the streets. Anbu should still be lurking about the town.

Glowering at a particular flower vase on the kitchen table, I mentally fumed. Then how was I supposed to make my way back to—

My eyes spotted something through the window on the wall that was adjacent to the balcony door. _A river._

Well, I suppose getting a little wet wouldn't hurt me.

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

Clambering over the balcony--- I swear I will forever hate balconies now— I tensed as the old wood cracked slightly from my weight. I wait a few seconds and when it held, I climbed the rest of the way over to land with a resounding thud. Wasn't I being just so ninja-like? Stomping through the open door and dropping my soaked pack to the floor, I flung off my wet parka. Minato stared at me from where he was lounging in a chair, an open book in hand.

I didn't see Itachi anywhere.

"Do I even _want _to know what happened, Yama?" he asked dryly.

No, but I need to tell you anyway. Half of me was thanking the heavens that the place Minato and Itachi had found was right beside the river, the other half was cursing them for putting that Anbu on my tail. Although I had managed to get back undetected, the river was no fun trip. It was stinky, filthy and filled with creepy crawlies. Doubt any man that even says river water is nice and clean. They're all lies!

"Anbu almost caught me," I grumped out. I walked over towards a door and flung it open, pleased to find a bathroom. There was one small detail I failed to notice, however. When I turned to close the door, Minato was already on his feet.

"Yama." His voice had lost all amusement. "What do you mean _Anbu_?"

I sighed tiredly and gestured behind me without turning around. "Can this wait until after I get cleaned up?" I pleaded. I swear I'll listen to everything you say and do nothing bad! Just let me get all this grime off of me. Minato hesitated but nodded, his blue eyes scanning my appearance skeptically. Then he looked like he wanted to say something.

But I glared at him, daring him to say another word and he merely shrugged and headed back to his chair. I slammed the door and proceeded to stare at it as if I could make a hole in it.

I heard someone cough nosily and I whirled around to see—

—Itachi in nothing but a towel. I blinked at him. His long hair was still wet, which meant he had just stepped out. I slapped myself upside the head. _Well duh Yama! He's also in a towel, or did your eyes and mind overlook that part? _My brother had one eyebrow raised.

…One word. _Awk-ward! _

Itachi merely sighed and brushed passed me, exiting and closing the door behind him.

Throwing the situation into the back of my mind, I focused on the one thing that was more important than anything right now. Shower! Shedding my wet clothes and letting them hit the floor with a sickening plot, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water full blast. I sighed as the hot water ran over my skin, soothing the coldness away. The river had been freezing! It was a wonder that it hadn't frozen over with ice already seeing how cold the weather was.

I found a soap bar and a bottle that smelt suspiciously like sandalwood that I took for shampoo sitting beside the sink. I focused on scrubbing the grime and smell of river water from my skin, grumbling all the while.

When I stepped out later, rubbing my body dry with the matted towel hanging from a sidebar, I realized something horrible.

I had no clothes to wear.

Everything I had bought that day was soaked from my trip down the river and I sure as hell wasn't going back into those stinky clothes! I eyed the pile of clothing in distaste. My eyes rose hopefully towards the door. Maybe Minato had something for me to borrow. Or Itachi. Either or works— just give me some clothing.

Wrapping a towel around my body and grabbing another already damp towel to start drying my hair, I tapped on the bathroom door. I would rather not walk out in just a towel.

"Erm… Minato?" I called out.

There was no answer.

Frowning I tried again. "Minato? Itachi?"

Still no answer.

Cautiously I opened the door a crack and peered through. There was no one in the room. The other door (which I assumed was the main door) was firmly closed. Well at least it was kind of safe then. I pushed open the door fully and spotted Minato's bag lying beside the bed. My mood brightened. Maybe he had extra clothes in there.

I had only taken two steps from the steaming bathroom when a voice made me grow rigid.

"Certainly not the welcome I expected… but it works all the same." The voice drawled. My eyes darted over towards the door that led to the balcony and all I had spotted was the familiar silver hair before I balled up the wet towel I was carrying in my right hand and launched it at the intruder.

I don't know if he let the towel hit him deliberately but I managed a grim look of satisfaction when my projectile made its mark on the intruder's face with a wet smack.

Wow, I feel better already.

Nothing like a warm shower, clean hair and revenge to make a girl's day.

_**To be continued…**_

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year and still sticking with me: **

Kairi0403, Jasmine Hatake, MaskedSoldier, TogetherAtLast, Eryn Goddess of Chaos, Niquie, starStruck272, yeji301, Mistical Kat, Blood Zephyr, Lake25, LadyWindElf, n a g a s h i . n . o . k u r o, vampgirl16, Avira Alika Yurimisha, FallenAngelYen, Dagger Kitsune, Animelove 06, Kirata, Wandering Hitokiri, Kylria, morissa, Anime-Kunoichi, Altariel Eldalote, no name, Hailey-Stone, iChimp, Raika Saotome, *MercuryCrush*, Koi No Mega Lover, AnonymoustheFirst, Tamuril Telrunye, HeadstrongNozomi, Mistress of Macabre

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Completed December 26, 2008_


	26. 26 : Naivety

**Notes: **A new year awaits us! This chapter's shorter as compared to the rest but it has a lot of meaning and sh** packed into it. It's more of a… emotional chapter than an action chapter. No worries, the next chapter will be packed with enough action to make up for his one, ha. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I figured I'd shoot this out there, just in case no one's really noticed the, uh, below where it says Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi that's been in every chapter, lol. I don't own Naruto! It's copyrighted by Kishimoto and other higher ups. I only own Yama. That is iall.

**Warnings: **The usual, of course **language**. That's it for this chapter, though.

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 26 – **

"_Naivety"_

* * *

The door slammed open, smacking into the wall with a crack. I jumped at the noise, and yelped, stumbling backwards into the bathroom and jerking the door shut. Breathing hard, I stared at the closed door in shock. When he said he would find me, I didn't think he meant so soon! And no, I didn't mind, it was just a little startling.

I leaned my head against the closed door and took a deep breath. When I heard no sounds beyond the door, I frowned. No one had died, right?

Straightening, I quickly secured the towel around my torso and opened the door a crack— enough to kind of just poke my head out.

Itachi was standing at the open door, his eyes flashing red. My father figure was nowhere to be seen. When my eyes finally rolled over towards the balcony; there stood— no _leaned _Kakashi. He was leaning against the door frame, giving me an amused look. The wet towel I had thrown at him was lying beside his feet.

He was no longer in his earlier Anbu getup. I stared at his choice of clothing. How count he _not _get cold in _that_? Kakashi was dressed in civilian clothing— casual black pants and a long sleeved navy turtleneck that looked like it was attached with his mask. He wore no forehead protector. All that covered his left eye was an eye patch.

Kakashi raised his right hand in a lazy wave to greet me. I felt a warm tingling feeling start from my belly and spread towards my fingers. Although I was glad to see him, I was more worried about _why _and _how _he was here. Where were the rest of his Anbu friends? I'm pretty sure that one who had mowed me down earlier was a part of the same squad Kakashi was in. Just a guess— but what were the chances that _two _Konoha Anbu squads would be in the same vicinity anyway? Yeah, I know— not very high.

Wait. Itachi and Kakashi being in the same room and weapons haven't starting flying yet?

I gave each of them an alarmed look.

Itachi— who was now _dressed, _by the way— seemed to roll his eyes before pulling the hood of his jacket up and turned to walk out of the room. The door slammed noisily shut behind him.

I blinked in confusion. O…kay. What was with that reaction? The _Itachi _I knew from about a week ago would've stayed in the room, _sharingan _blazing while keeping a close eye on Kakashi. He would not have left me alone in a room with a _Konoha _ninja when it was apparent Konoha had plastered my face up on a missing-persons wall and wanted me captured. Oh wait, I think a _wanted _poster wall would make more sense.

When I shot Kakashi a bewildered look he merely raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Before I could do anything, the door opened again.

"Hey, what's going on Ya-ya? Half the tavern downstairs heard your yell—" Minato started, freezing when he realized who was standing just a mere four meters from him.

The first thing I thought was, _'I yelled?' _Well that's news. I must've not noticed it due to my, ahem, rush of revenge. Then I thought, _'Wait a second. Does Kakashi know Minato's not… uh… dead?'_

Judging by Kakashi's rigid stature and now wide-eyes, I'll take that as a no. After a few minutes, I started to grow concerned. Kakashi had not moved once. It was as if he had frozen. When I turned my gaze towards Minato, my 'dad' was staring helplessly at me. His eyes had a wide pleading look in them. It only took me a few seconds to understand. Pressing my lips into a thin line I firmed shook my head.

No way was I going to explain this one for him. In fact, Minato probably should've seen this one coming. It was his responsibility now, not mine.

When I turned to look back at Kakashi and saw that he _still _had not moved, I finally blew out a short breath and rolled my eyes. "Well you should probably explain before Kakashi gets a brain aneurism or something from you hammering on his brain." Making sure that the towel was firmly wrapped around me, I started to ease my way across the room towards Minato's bag, like I had been doing earlier. There had to be something I could wear in there.

Kakashi's eyes weren't following me, though, when I glanced over at him to check. He was still staring somewhere over my head— probably Minato, since that was _about _where Minato was standing in the doorway.

"Ya-ma…" the fourth's pleading voice went sailing over to me. I had started to dig through his pack, but every second of standing there in a towel in front of… well, my step-dad and Kakashi was starting to get a _bit _unnerving. I opted for grabbing the pack and stood before making a beeline for the bathroom again.

Just as I had entered and was about to close the door, Minato's voice came again. This time it sounded as if he were whining— just a bit. I peered back out through the crack in the door. "Really, dad you haven't changed at _all!" _

Minato stared at me in shock.

"Wait, well maybe you have, a bit. I think I remember you trying to pawn responsibilities onto me when I was a kid…" I mused, quirking my lip slightly. I focused my eyes on the blonde's face again. "But that doesn't matter now. _You _are going to explain to Kakashi. _I'm _going to find some clothes to wear. Good day."

I slammed the door shut. Or at least slammed the final couple of inches it was open shut anyway.

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

It only took me a short little while, but I managed to find some clothes that I could kind of wear. The pants would be too long (rolling it up fixed that problem) and a little too wide at the waist, but the adjustable elastic waistband made it so I could tighten it. The sleeves on the shirt would also long but it didn't really bother me all that much. After I had pulled on the black pants and tightened them at the waist, I heard some loud crashes beyond the door. Eyes wide, I stared at it. _What _was going on now?

Quickly shrugging on the brown turtleneck and tying up Minato's pack, I tossed it beside me and quickly glanced around the bathroom quickly. I need some sort of weapon… what if the Anbu had found us?

Okay… soap, bottle of shampoo, toothbrush, comb… towel. I yanked open the drawer beside the sink. _Well… that could work, I guess._ I thought wryly. _It's certainly sharp enough to be a weapon._

Now armed with my trusty _nail file_, I took a silent step towards the door and slowly turned the knob. Thankfully, it made no noise. Opening it a crack, my eyebrows rose slightly at the overturned mattress, smashed chair, and broken dresser.

I opened the door fully, staring at the tear in the mattress.

My hand lowered and I tossed the nail file back into the washroom over my shoulder.

Okay… so the mess is accounted for. Where were the 'messer-uppers?' The room can't just _mess _itself, you know. No sign of Anbu, no Kakashi— or Minato, for that matter. The balcony door was still open, so maybe they had gone out? I couldn't sense any chakra presences, though I did sense some of the residue in the room. It was likely they had fought. Growing worried, I scanned the room once more but found no trace of blood anywhere. That meant no injuries… right? I hoped so.

That's when I noticed a part of a leg outside the door. I tiptoed towards the entrance and while leaning against the doorframe, saw Minato sitting on the floor and resting against the wall beside the door. His head was back and his eyes were closed. At first I thought he was maybe injured badly but nothing seemed to be out of place. His chakra wasn't _low _but virtually non-detectable— understandable seeing as we were trying to keep a low profile.

"Hey…" I asked quietly. "What was all that commotion about earlier? Didn't you tell us to keep a low profile?"

Minato's eyes opened a slit to stare up at me.

He sighed heavily. "It shouldn't be a problem… it was only a little… over reaction with taijutusu." My eyebrows gave a little jump. Huh, a _little _over reaction? I kind of stared down at Minato's eyes for a few seconds.

"What did you tell him?" I asked quietly.

Minato stayed silent. I thought about asking him again, but he looked… tired. As I turned to go back into the room and perhaps try to straighten the place out a bit, my step-dad spoke.

"I had to tell him everything, Yama." I froze. Everything? I didn't turn around, but continued to listen. "I started off with what happened thirteen years ago and went from there." Minato paused. "And then he kind of went ballistic. Kakashi… he kind of acts backwards sometimes— most people would have went ballistic _first_." The blond added wryly.

I barely heard him. _Everything? _But that would mean…

"Everything?" I squeaked. I clapped my hand over my mouth, eyes widening. I hadn't heard something _that _high pitched come out of my mouth since I was a kid. To my relief, Minato hadn't seemed to notice.

"I _had _to, Yama." He said tiredly. "It isn't easy to fool over a decade of observant attitude from Kakashi. Besides, if you hadn't called me _dad_, I wouldn't have had to reveal you in my story. You asked for it." Minato ended smugly. I managed to give me a light glare but did not say anything.

Then I felt myself turn red. I hadn't meant to—

A hand touched my side. "It's okay. I haven't had someone call me that in a long time. It was… nice."

There was an awkward silence. Or at least it felt like an awkward silence to me. Maybe it didn't to him, but it did to me. I cleared my throat quickly. "So… where is he?"

Minato's hand lifted up and he pointed his index finger towards the ceiling. "Up there."

I gave a few impatient taps at my hips and did a little head-bob. "Oh… Okay, well I'm just going to— uh… check up on him I guess." When I turned and took a few steps back into the room, my dad's voice stopped me.

"Maybe you should let him be, Yama."

I half-turned to face him and saw one eye looking at me beyond the doorframe. I continued to walk. "I just want to check on him." I repeated.

Minato started to protest again but by then I was outside, beyond the balcony door. There were large rackets of noise coming up from below. I peered down in time to see a couple of drunks singing off-tune through a window. Well, that explains why no one heard the noises made earlier.

I turned around, leaning lightly against the railing to look up. True to Minato's word, Kakashi was sitting on the roof. I had almost missed him, seeing as he was virtually hidden by the chimney.

Okay, so target found. I paused. Exactly what was I going to say when I got there? _Hi, I'm sorry for lying to you about where I'm really from? _Or, _yeah I'm from another world and your old teacher's not dead! Jokes on you today!_ I love him, really but I have no idea how he was going to react. Not well, if sitting up there alone was anything to go by.

I guess maybe I don't even know him all that well. But there's really no surprise there. He doesn't even know me that well either. All we have to go on for our relationship is… what we know of from when we met. Actually, I have an unfair advantage— I have had exposure from the mastermind Kishimoto Masashi. Or at least the exposure from his fans, anyway. Maybe I haven't watched that far or read that much, but the fans and spoilers _do _tell stories.

But if I had to guess, I'd say Kakashi had drawn back into a ball to try and get a grip on things. The most I would be able to do right now is to… to stay by his side? Maybe. If he would allow me to be, that is.

But never mind that. I can't talk to him if I can't _get _to him. How was I going to _get _to said person?

I eyed the flat, wooden sides of the tavern skeptically. I didn't think I had any other choice besides using a bit of chakra to get up there. I don't trust my balance _that _much. After applying a light layer of chakra on my hands and feet, I proceeded to scale the wall. It wasn't that far up actually. The tavern was only three floors and the room Minato and Itachi had gotten was already _on _the third floor.

Woo! Spiderman!

Once I made it to the smooth shingled roof, I started to pick my way across.

Kakashi's spoke when I was about half of the way towards him. "You should go back inside, Yama." I frowned immediately. I hadn't heard that kind of tone since I'd first met him. After a few seconds of debating whether I wanted to obey him or not, I made my way across the last few meters and plopped down beside him.

Then I stared at him sideways expectantly. I couldn't see his face— it was hidden in the shadows made by the moon and chimney.

I heard him sigh heavily. "You really should go back in Yama— you could get sick." I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Trust me; I think I can handle a cold if it comes to that."

Kakashi didn't respond. Pulling my legs together I rested my chin on my kneecap and peered at Kakashi's figure, hoping to see some signs of movement. And of course, I saw nothing. There were too many shadows.

I wanted to know what he was thinking. If Minato said _everything, _then he probably meant everything. That meant Kakashi knew where I was from, what happened and so on and so forth. 'Everything' covered a lot of ground. Hesitantly, I reached out a hand towards his leg. "Kakas-?" I tried. He cut me off.

His harsh voice that came back startled me. "Yama… you _knew_?"

I blinked, retracting my arm quickly. That was a little abrupt… Exactly what was wrong with him? Yeah, so he knew I was from another world but that didn't really change anything. He knew I wasn't from _here, _anyway— he had received my 'other time' theory. So… maybe it was the Minato thing then?

"Look," I started slowly. "I realize you're probably pissed off about the, uh, Minato being 'not dead' thing but I just wanted you to know that—"

"It's not that." He interrupted. Okay, so it's not that then. Then what is it that's rubbing you the wrong way?

"Then what—"

"It's just… you knew and you didn't tell me!" Kakashi snapped again. "You knew Minato was still— I've told you about him! You _knew _that he had been my teacher."

Okay… I think you're misunderstanding things around here Kakashi. Did Minato not tell you that I didn't find out he was alive until about a week ago? "Kakashi, I think you're—"

"Look… I just want to think… for awhile okay?" Kakashi interrupted, _again_.

Fine, I'll give him time, if that's what he wants. It's understandable, seeing as he just had a freakin' mountain dropped on him— no pun intended, but I still need to clear one fact up with you! "I just need to—"

"_Alone_."

This time, I felt myself bristle slightly. After a few seconds of staring into his dark shadow, I let out a sigh. Kakashi was a stubborn man— it wasn't likely he was going to listen to anything I had to say in with him in that kind of mood. "Fine, I'll march myself back inside. Find me when you feel like talking again." I said wearily, "Or when you actually feel like _listening_ to what I have to say." I added snappishly.

By the time I had made it back inside, I was starting to feel like a kicked puppy. I mean, after seeing him again after being separated for over a month? Yes, I missed him. I didn't want him to snap or yell at me, I'd rather he took me in his arms and never let go. No, I didn't expect him to tell me everything and let me in; but I figured he would at least trust me enough to know that I wouldn't keep something like that from him… would I? I suddenly felt uneasy. Would I have kept it from him if I knew?

I suddenly felt guilty. Yes. Yes, I would have. But only because I had no idea how he would have reacted. But then again, I've kept lots of things from him, right?

"You know he doesn't mean to act like that."

I looked up in surprise. The former hokage was looking at me wryly from the far wall. The room had been relatively cleaned up. The torn mattress had been flipped over— so it looked like you could at least still sleep on it. In a corner were parts of the broken chair and shards of glass. The dresser, unfortunately, looked like it was going to be unfixable.

"You heard everything?" I asked wryly. Minato managed to adopt a sheepish look. "You really need to stop eavesdropping, Minato." I added, falling against the bed. I stared at the ceiling. The distance between this ceiling and the roof wasn't _that _small so it must've meant that Minato had deliberately been listening.

"You didn't call me dad this time."

I felt myself flush. "Yeah… uh… still trying to get used to the whole—" I made a little wavy movement with my hands in midair, "—hokage thing and stuff. That was a slip of the tongue earlier."

"I don't mind." Minato quipped. "I'd rather you called me dad."

There was a lengthy silence.

I made myself not look at him and focused on the wooden ceiling when I spoke again. "It's… hard." I managed. "The only reason I'd call you dad is because of your voice… it's the same as it was before. But your looks… and everything else seems different." I paused. "You look too young to be a dad."

When I heard barking laughter, I rolled my eyes towards where Minato was sitting on the ground.

"Yama…" he gasped out. "That's a good one— are you forgetting that I'm already in my thirties?" When he said that, I flipped around on my bed expectantly and looked at him with bright eyes.

"How far in the thirties?" I asked eagerly. A well-asked question of the Naruto fan world— at my fingertips! If Minato told me his age now… I could calculate it backwards and find out how old he was he 'died!' All I need to do was subtract approximately thirteen years off his present age (twelve years since the Kyuubi appeared plus the one year that I've been here now).

I saw the blonde roll his eyes. "That— I'm not telling you."

I couldn't help the whine that came out but I didn't press anymore. I let my head drop against the mattress. For a torn mattress it sure was comfortable. "Anyway, you look too young to be _my _dad from before." I muttered. Minato may be around his thirties now, but he certainly didn't look like it. Whereas _Keito_; the 'my world' dad version actually looked like he was hitting his _late _thirties. "And too different." I added. From brown hair to blonde hair? Definitely two ends of a spectrum.

This time, there was a more comfortable pause between us.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kakashi this taken before."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

Minato straightened slightly and looked me dead in the eyes. "You've never realized, Yama?" The question must've shown on my face because the blonde rolled his eyes. "Of course you haven't realized."

I glare at him, but it dissipated when he continued. "Relationships in a ninja community… are very hard to keep." Minato remarked. "It's always mission this, mission that. The death rate is always hits sky high, and losing people you love over and over again starts to takes its toll you know." At that sentence, he gave me a look.

I made the connections rather easily.

Kakashi.

"I've never actually… thought about that before," I confessed.

Minato let out a snort. "Of course not— you didn't grow up in a ninja-like community. You were… brought up in a safe era of peace. No ninjas. No obvious threat to your life every day. And then _here…_" Minato trailed off and didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. I could finish it myself, really.

"It wasn't that peaceful," I argued quietly. "There were kidnappings, homicide, genocide, robberies." I gave Minato a slight smile. "And war." He should be very well acquainted to that. He had, after all, been enlisted to go to war. Well, not a large scale war, but certainly a war nonetheless.

My step-dad sighed. "The human species is a horrible race." He gave me a significant look. "But think about it, Yama. Maintaining a relationship back in the other world is a _lot _easier than maintaining one in this world."

I couldn't argue with him there.

"Children… are brought up like warriors. By twelve, they're already doing missions and serving their village. If all goes well, by _fifteen_ they may very well be fully-fledged ninjas. What were you doing at fifteen, Yama?"

I closed my eyes. "Sitting in a school, bumming around in front of the television…" I murmured quietly. And there had been lots of time to go out with friends and mingle with boys, of course.

When Minato spoke again, I sat up. "Kakashi… has been through a lot." I saw his blonde eyes soften. "He's lost a _lot_ of people. I'm actually surprised that… he was able to find a relationship in his life." Minato confessed. I didn't reply to his statement. No surprise there. Although I knew that he loved me, I had no idea why. But that wasn't new, was it? Do you _ever _know why it is that someone actually puts up with you enough to love you? I sure as hell don't. Besides, does anyone ever need a reason to love?

I felt the bed dip slightly and I glanced over to see Minato settling himself beside me.

He stared at me, studying me carefully. I casually fidgeted with the edge of the bed. After a while, Minato finally spoke, "I can see why,"

I glanced up at him in surprise. What? My step-dad gave me a wry smile, and then he started talking.

"You may remind him… of something he's lost a long time ago." Minato started softly. His hand landed on the edge of my hand, giving it a careful stroke. "At four, he lost his father. Then he lost his teammate. And thirteen years ago… he lost a teacher." I felt Minato's hand tighten around my fingertips. "I think that before he found a place in Sarutobi's rankings, he was a man that didn't have all that much to live for."

Flopping down onto my side, I let out a deep breath. "You know… in those high school psychology classes, the teacher always said people who've lost a lot of people they love tend to push away others later in life… to protect themselves."

Minato gave me an appraising look. "So you _did _pay attention in classes while I was gone. But you're right. By all means, that is exactly what Kakashi would've done."

I glared at him from where I was lying down but asked the question that had been bugging me for a while now. "So why was I allowed in?"

"Were you not listening to what I said two minutes ago? Maybe you _don't _pay attention after all." Minato gave me an amused— almost sad look. "How old are you now, Yama?"

"Um… twenty now."

"And how many twenty year olds in this world are as selfish, childish and naïve as you are? How many twenty year olds haven't even _matured _to the degree that most twenty year olds would've done so already?"

"Hey!" I protested. "I _am _mature!" Minato released my hand and sighed.

"That's not what I meant. Think about it; how do most twenty year old here act? What kind of experiences have they already been through?

Frowning, I tried to run through most of the people I've met so far. If they were ninjas… they'd would've gone through several life or death mission, been through nearly a decade of training (assuming they had gone to the Academy) and be relatively to die any time. They were ninjas, they died for their village.

If they weren't ninjas but civilians… most of them would probably be married by now. They'd have to take care of the household — maybe even kids. They'd have to be prepared for an attack at any time. They may live a more peaceful life than a ninja would, but they'd certainly be exposed to death that could happen at a fairly constant rate. They could be preparing for the day when a sibling, son, daughter, husband or wife died.

When I met Minato's eyes again, I saw that he knew what I had been thinking.

"What does that have to do with Kakashi and me?" I finally managed to whisper.

The bed shook slightly with Minato's chuckles. "YOU— seem to be a child in an adult body. A more… innocent way of thinking and acting. Although you would've been considered an adult at eighteen back _there_; the kids _here_ are considered adults the second they graduate from the Academy— which can be as early as six." The former hokage's eyes glazed over slightly. "They may be still kids in some people's eyes but once they're ninjas… they make decisions themselves."

"You remind him of what he has lost. You're like a… embodiment of innocence and curiosity that should've been lost years ago, if you had lived here." Minato said softly. "But then again, you probably remind everyone you meet of what has been lost." He added wryly. I scoffed. Yes, little old me that was from different place reminding everyone of something that was like a second nature to me.

I shuffled around to face the windows. "I just find it hard to believe, sometimes." That wasn't a lie. I may have accepted it a little… _too _readily and easily, but hey— can you blame me for not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth? Besides… it's not like 'dating' was a rare thing back in Japan.

"You're thinking about that 'dating' thing, aren't you?"

I felt myself start in surprise and when I glanced over my shoulder, Minato was giving me an amused look. Rolling my eyes, I shrugged. Figures that he would put it like so. So maybe I was a little too flattered in the beginning, but that wasn't the case as time went on.

"You should know how I am." I said, rolling my eyes and settling back so I was facing the windows again.

"Well, no actually I don't. I left before you hit your mean teenage streak." Minato's voice said wryly. He didn't talk after that, but I had a feeling he was waiting for _me _to talk.

Sighing, I finally gave in and rolled back to face him. Minato was giving me an expectant look. "He kind of reminds me of you… back then." I held out one hand when Minato's face twisted into one to something akin to horror. "Not like that!"

Minato laughed. "I sure as hell hope it's not _like that_, as you put it. You've probably done things with him that you would _not _do to a father figure." I turned slightly red, which only caused him to laugh harder.

I glowered at him. "_Anyway_, what I meant is that he's really… always just _there_, you know? No one's really been there; kind of behind me every time I turn around… not since you left." I ended quietly.

When Minato opened his mouth to say something, I cut in. "Uh uh! It's fine. I know you didn't mean to leave. Anyway," I was in a desperate need to change the subject. I don't want to talk about Kakashi anymore. Just thinking about it depresses me. What was Kakashi thinking? How was he going to react? What was going—

Okay! I mentally slapped myself. I need to stop thinking about this… or worrying about this— same thing. "Where are we going now?"

"Right _now_, you are going to bed. In the morning we're going to continue travelling. I'll fill you in on things then."

Oh goodie. So you're finally going to tell me exactly what happened to Ari (besides dying) and everything? Yes, I've been kept in the dark. I don't know _anything_ yet. "What about Kakashi?"

Minato suddenly looked sheepish. "Actually that part's up to him to reveal. He'll talk to you about it, probably tomorrow." I nearly groaned out loud. Yeah… fun.

A hand mussed my hair and shoved my face into the pillow, causing me to flail my arms unexpectedly. By the time he released me, my hair was thoroughly roughed up and sticking up all over the place since it had been damp. I was _not _amused.

"He'll come around, Yama." My step-dad gave me a small grin. "He loves you, after all."

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

Morning came and we were on the road again. _This _time, we were no longer the same group as before.

Well we were and we weren`t. Let me explain.

We had a new addition to our group. Yep, you`ve guessed it— Kakashi. He`d explained to us that morning that he`d been sent on _two _missions, originally. The first was the mission I had caught him on, a team mission. He was supposed to bring back _Ari_; either by force or will. If that failed, there was only one choice left; elimination. Kakashi didn`t elaborate much. In fact, he didn`t even have to because he didn`t tell us anything besides the fact that he had two missions. It wasn`t that hard to piece things together:

Fact one; they had been after Ari— I had witnessed that myself.

Fact two; Akatsuki was also after Ari.

Fact three; Ari was dead.

And there we have it. I kind of figured it out myself, since no one was really keen on filling me in.

So it meant that if something like _Akatsuki_ getting their hands on Ari happened, they needed to kill him. But to this moment, I still wasn`t sure who had dealt the final strike, Konoha or Akatsuki. I had figured at first that since Akatsuki was the big bad group of missing-nins and all, it would be them. But I had single-handedly witnessed one of their members carry Ari away— _alive_. He was _unconscious;_ but still very much alive nonetheless. Why bother knocking him out if you were going to kill him anyway?

Unless they had planned to interrogate Ari and then kill him afterwards… But there simply hadn't been enough time for all of that to occur. Boom, Akatsuki moves in, Ari gets carried off and then chaos hits. I meet up later with Minato to find out that Ari's dead. There hadn't been enough time for Akatsuki to stop and interrogate the man. Plus, having Anbu on your trail doesn't exactly give you much time, anyway.

I've been throwing ideas left and right for a while now, and I really wanted to slap the blame onto the 'evil' organization. But everything I've thought of so far has been ruled out. It just simply didn't make sense for them to kill Ari when they obviously needed the man alive.

There was a very simple explanation. If Akatsuki hadn't killed him, then it meant the other group had. I just didn't want to believe it, or think about it. I mean, from what I know of Konoha so far I suppose I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that a ninja from Konoha had did it. I've met a lot of people in Konoha, most of which were ninja. I just couldn't imagine that any of them would do such a thing. To do something like killing an old man just like that.

The Anbu.

They were an assassination unit and tactics squad. Killing was what they did. I'm starting to think that Kakashi had maybe been subtly sheltering me from several things. I've never really witnessed anything over the top during my stay in the village (I'm sure _things _must go on) and Kakashi tended to steer me away from any suspicious ninja (such as distracting the shit out of me while discreetly moving me away). I'm pretty sure that somewhere in my head I knew what the Anbu did. They may have never really touched on the topic in the manga or anime, but it wasn't hard to hazard a guess. It wasn't all just guarding and protecting the village. It wasn't all just missions that made sense to a regular civilian. And it probably had to have made sense to someone, if the mission had made it to the missions' paper, after all.

Maybe I just thought in a naïve sense, believing that all missions given out were to do some greater good. Greater good like killing the bad guys, saving the day and so on and so forth. No, it was really more along the lines of 'doing things for the greater good of _Konoha_.'

But really, could I blame them? This world wasn't exactly a playground for villages and leaders. It was filled with countries lead by people who fully intended on expanding and taking over the world. I could almost laugh. It was like world war one or something _all_ the time. You had allies, and then you had enemies. You'd make new allies, or even make new enemies. Everything was a strategy; every move had a _good _reason.

Even if the move included killing someone to ensure that no information could get out that would make the opposing parties stronger.

You know, I think Minato was right. About my way of thinking, that is. I _am _naïve; for this world anyway. And maybe Kakashi sensed that and tried to hide things and protect me.

Like a child.

_Like a child_. I hoped he didn't refer to me as such… wouldn't that make him a pedophile?

As for Kakashi's second mission… that still remains a mystery. All I know is that he's going to be travelling with us— apparently it's a solo mission and his previous Anbu team had left for home.

I was a little unsure of that.

If his Anbu team had indeed left for Konoha then who had attacked me yesterday? That mystery ninja hadn't acted like he was _on his way _home. I haven't told Kakashi yet, or Itachi, for that matter. Minato, on the other hand, seems to have forgotten about it since Kakashi's appearance and I have yet to bring it up again. In fact, I've decided not to mention it at all since it would bring a lot of questions. But that didn't mean I wouldn't keep a cautious eye on the surroundings.

We were also no longer blondes, blackettes or silverette anymore; courtesy of genjutsu of course. Well except for me. I'd finally managed to locate a barber shop as we were leaving town (by asking the tavern owner) and got my long black hair cut and dyed brown. I figured it was time for a new change.

Minato was disguised as an older looking farmer with graying hair. Itachi had opted to go for a young_er _teenager with blonde hair and Kakashi had decided to go with long black hair. Add the facial changes (nose, eyes, cheekbones, etc) and voila! We have a new group.

And me?

A pregnant woman. Yep.

I'm not kidding around. Minato said it would be easier to get around, and it kind of made sense. It got me thinking that since the death rate was so high, children were usually treasured… right? Therefore people were more likely to help a pregnant woman than a non-pregnant woman.

The only bad thing about our disguises was that we were unable to move at a fast pace.

I was still kind of avoiding Kakashi. He's hadn't spoken to me since last night, though he _had_ thrown me a few glances since this morning. I wanted to speak with him, but after what had happened last night I kind of figured it would be better for him to approach me when he was ready.

We were following a well-worn dirt path. I definitely wasn't going to be tiring out anytime soon. Minato had set a pace that was a little bit face for civilians, but well below normal for a ninja. After all those months of getting used to travelling as if I had no time to lose? This was definitely a nice change.

I glanced conspicuously towards Minato, who was still leading a few paces ahead of us. I had talked to him a bit earlier this morning, but he had told me he would answer any questions I had when we got to our destination in the north. Apparently we were headed back towards Konoha._ Towards, _not to. It made me a little uneasy, but I was also a little bit anxious. Maybe I would hear of some news about Sasuke?

I was worried for him. After Kakashi's letter of _Sasuke's missing_, there had been no other news of him for over a month now. Death may be common around here, but _I, _personally, was not ready for it. I don't think I'll ever be.

A hand brushed mine, startling me. Eyes wide, my gaze followed the hand to their owner; Kakashi. Well, not Kakashi but the genjutsu'ed Kakashi. His disguised blue eyes were watching me carefully. My pace broke for a few seconds but a hand at the small of my back gently pushed me forwards and I continued to walk.

Although I wanted to be a little mad at him for not trusting me, I couldn't help the tiny quirk my lips took on as I looked towards the horizon.

_**To be continued…**_

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

**To my reviewers: Thank you for all or your support throughout this past year and still sticking with me: **

Anime-Kunoichi, yeji301, Kairi0403, Eryn Goddess of Chaos, arcandis, *MercuryCrush*, Kylria, Readerfreak10, Dragon260, Blood Zephyr, HeadstrongNozomi, Mistress of Macabre, iChimp, Tamuril Telrunye, invisible-gurl, Lake25, cutie-chan-XD3, plasticapplex3, Dagger Kitsune, Sasune, KizunaCho, andhearts, TogetherAtLast, Chuni Luni, Mistical Kat, Black Firelight

_**[.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.]**_

_XoXSilverDragonXoX_

_Completed January 27, 2009_


	27. 27 : Revelations

**Notes:**

Hello everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it? Almost three years now, probably a little bit over. It took... a lot of effort to get back in, but I think I'm ready. It will take a lot of head scratching and researching, but I intend to continue where I left off and finish this. Not to fear, I have no intention of ending the story that quickly –I had many plans for this story, all of which is going to drag the storyline on. However, with that said; it _will_ take me time. Not time to write, but time to collect my thoughts together in order to plan out exactly what I want so I do not jumble up and cause paradoxes in my story.

It is a shorter chapter this time around, but do try to think of it as a "getting" back into it type of chapter.

**Warnings:**

Rated M: Foul Language, grammar mistakes.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

**A Girl Named Yama**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

A Girl Named Yama © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 27 – **

"_Revelations"_

* * *

_Splash_!

I stared at my wavering reflection in the water and childishly hit the surface of it with the back of my hand. I was on chore duty, finding firewood and retrieving water. Both chores were _normally_ fairly easy, but I had to "pretend" to be pregnant. I never realized this before but, _being pregnant is hard work_. And I wasn't even really pregnant! Crouching, sitting and standing up were extremely difficult to mimic (mimicking a pregnant person, of course).

Eyes are everywhere.

Minato had drilled that into my head over the past week now. Never assume you are alone, that's just how travelling works in this world.

How long has it been? Since I've been dropped unceremoniously into this world? I think the months were creeping to add up to just over one year now. It's amazing how easy it is to lose track of time. There wasn't anything of big value to keep track of by. Back in _Japan_, there was the school year, summer months, and then back to school again. That made it so easy to keep track of the months that flew by. Here, it was training, missions, training and then more missions. The missions were never really concrete in terms of time either. Days, weeks, months, and even years.

Needless to say, I was still very much "out of context," despite being here for just over a year.

Okay, now to stand up. Uh... Oh right. I set the filled canteens to my left beside the tied stack of sticks and twigs (I had gathered them earlier). Carefully making sure my feet were in decent locations (by decent I mean not in the middle of some mud spot – I _was_ by the river, after all), I used one hand to push myself off the ground, with the other hand being on my "imaginary bundle of joy."

I have to admit, doing this for the umpteenth time made it so much easier. The first couple of tries were ridiculous. Minato had to remind me several times that I had just "killed his grandchild." I told him I could do one better and make sure he never received the honor of calling anyone his grandchild. He had only rolled his eyes and proceeded to describe how I could do it better. Unfortunately, I had to trust his judgement. He had watched over Kushina during her time, I'm sure.

Just when I had thought I was in the clear, and free to back up from the river, a splash caused me to lose my footing and my arms flailed as I attempted to keep balance. Bring it on gravity!

. . .

Gravity won.

"Shi—!"

Two arms caught me from behind and I felt myself let out a sigh of relief. Falling wouldn't have hurt me all that much... but getting dirty did not have any appeal either. I tipped my head up and back, meeting _Hideo's_ light eyes. His long hair fell around us, covering the scenery view for me.

Let me backtrack and reintroduced our ragtag group.

Hideo – Kakashi in disguise, my "brother."

Arata – Itachi in disguise, my "brother's son."

Atsushi – Minato in disguise, our "father."

And lastly, myself as Jun, daughter of Atsushi, sister of Hideo and aunt of Arata.

We had been travelling through the Tea Country for 2 weeks now. According to Minato, we were nearing the border of the fire country. Our goal? To discover the Uchiha past and mysteries surrounding it. There had even been a "sit-down" to talk about what we were going to do (minus Kakashi of course). There really wasn't much left after we managed to escape Genma and the others. By now... I could only assume they returned to Konoha to report our abandonment.

By now... Itachi would have been re-added to the Bingo book along with a new name – mine. As for Minato, they had no idea who he was. They only know that he was a mercenary hired by the Third. In fact, he had split off before we were supposed to board the ship. This means the council has no idea "Souzu and his gang" were even involved.

To be honest, I was not entirely sure how the council would handle my situation. They would certainly brush Itachi off – they had never trusted him anyway. It was only by the Third's sway that they agreed. However, what we find in our attempt to dig up the past might shed some light on how the council may act when dealing with me.

Nonetheless, the sit-down had revealed that we only really had two paths. The first path was to... live life away from Konoha. This would mean to live life as a missing-nin, always on the move, perhaps working as a mercenary for money. Settling down as a missing-nin would be close to impossible.

The second path was to figure out the mysteries surrounding Konoha and the Uchiha clan. This path would complete both of the intended goals. The first was to find out my past and possibly how the connections between both worlds work. The second... was to protect Konoha. Missing-nin or not, I knew Itachi had to have love for the village. And Minato... well that was pretty straight forward.

It was almost laughable at how one-sided the choice was. Path one was impossible for Itachi and Minato. There would be no point. A ninja has to live for something. For me... either path did not look appealing. Like Minato had said before – I just wasn't built for this kind of life emotionally. Training could only build you on the outside. Training the emotions begin once you are born. And I lacked that. My only option was to go with path two and see what I could link together.

I'm no hero. I can't do what Naruto does, what Itachi does, or even what Sakura does. When I first arrived, my mind still considered this a game. I could become acquainted with the magical side that did not exist on the parallel plane. Now reality was starting to sink in. These past few weeks have taught me that. I had been sheltered from the real situation by the Third.

This was life with constant war.

With the Third dead, it was only a matter of time before they had to refill that position. I knew who would take it; the other two likely had good guesses. It was only a matter of time before everything would catch up to us. We can't live path one forever anyway.

And so path two was chosen. With Ari dead, the only other option is to go to the source directly. Up north, there was an abandoned city. There, Itachi had said, is where we would find some answers.

With that, we started our journey – and gained an extra passenger for the journey. Kakashi had never enlightened us to what his purpose or goal was. In turn, Minato did not reveal anything either. But I do know they had talked during that night. I had felt them travel a ways out into the forest. They had not returned for hours.

I felt cloth touch my forehead and I blinked to see that _Hideo_ was resting his lips against it.

_Oh_. I realized. _He has his mask on still_.

"Hideo..?" I spoke hesitantly. His closed eyes opened. In the shrouded darkness created by his hair, his eyes were a bright blue.

"_Oto-san_ sent me to find you. It's getting late."

Oh, I see.

"I just finished. I guess we can head back now?" In reply, _Hideo_ leaned back and for a moment I was blinded by the sudden light. His hair really had blocked out a lot of light. Gripping the rope that looped the canteens together, I lifted all three just as _Hideo_ grasped the cloth bound bundle of wood bits.

Now that I think about it, there was another reason my heart was so uneasy. Another reason as to why I was able to relax and be so carefree. Think about it, I'm sure it's fairly easy to point out.

_I knew how the story would advance_.

I didn't remember small details, names or locations. But I did remember faces and major events. I had remembered enough to put my heart at ease, and was able to "enjoy" life here without worrying that something horrifically tragic would suddenly happen to me. I know –selfish right? Horrifically tragic? A lot of things that fell into that category had already occurred.

A woman that lived down the street had lost her fiancée on an escort mission.

A four year old girl sits by the memorial stone every afternoon because her father died on an _Anbu_ mission.

Iruka still has regrets because one of his best comrades turned out to be a traitor.

Sasuke lost his entire clan, because of higher up orders.

Naruto lost both his parents, and was a hate icon for over ten years of his life.

Kakashi... has lost so many people I can't even count them.

But now... Now I didn't know anything anymore. The wrong people had died at the wrong places. _Aoba_ in place of Hayate. Zabuza and Haku weren't dead either.

And although I was not entirely sure of the situation, I assumed Sasuke's disappearance was different than _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_ had intended. Although my arrival seems to have brightened up Sasuke's overall "mood," I'm not sure if it was enough to deter him from his _avenger's_ path. Granted, I _had_ talked to him about Itachi's reasons, I wasn't sure if it had gotten through to him. Basically, in light of Itachi's actions and between what the council had decided currently, I had no _clue_ why Sasuke is gone. I could only assume the worst case scenario. Which meant... something had happened that settled his decision for going to Orochimaru for power. The only way to find out was to find him and talk to him directly.

"Hideo."

His blue eyes looked at me questionably. We had never gotten the chance to talk about this... and I guess now was as good as a time than ever.

"What happened to...? Sasu?" Hopefully that wasn't a complete dead giveaway for anybody who was listening. I didn't like how _Hideo's_ eyes suddenly grew darker.

"He got bit by a snake while looking for Kuro. It's not serious but both of them went to _Oto_ to find the antidote, by themselves." _Hideo_ paused briefly, "Kite tried to go after him to help, but Sasu refused."

My eyes closed in despair. Worst case scenario, meet reality.

"I hope the snake didn't get anybody else." I whispered. Worst case scenario, remember? Hideo's next words almost made my heart stop.

"Iruka."

My mind went blank. _Impossible_. He should have evacuated with the civilians and children. How—? My grip tightened on the rope I was holding. The Third's death I had expected, but Iruka's? As far as I knew he was supposed to live through Konoha's attacks, several times. There had to be a mistake, there's no way he could be dead! All I could picture was Iruka's kind face in my head.

I struggled to form words, "I..."

_Calm down_. I told myself. He did not say if he was dead, merely implied something happened to him. _There's a chance he's alive_. I couldn't expect _Kakashi_ to say anything more.

The less I knew, the better.

I let out a sigh, and then paused. It really _was_ getting dark. I hadn't realized it, but the sun was almost under the horizon. I scanned the surroundings cautiously and began to start down the worn path that led to our campsite. We should probably start heading back. We hadn't chosen a secluded location. Instead, we had chosen a "general" campsite that looked to have been used many times over the years. We had to keep up the farce of being civilians, after all.

"Yama."

I froze. We weren't supposed to use our real names. And Kakashi isn't one for "screwing" up, so the only reason he used it was to make sure he had my attention. I turned slowly. He was a few paces behind me, eyes searching my face imploringly.

Our situation was difficult.

Sadly, that was a huge understatement. Not in the way such that society would disapprove of our relationship, but more in the way that the relationship seemed impossible due to circumstances. I was labelled a missing-nin by the same country he was still a part of. Emotionally, I was much more immature than he was; physically, as well.

I couldn't expect him to break all the rules just to make an exception for me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't make him choose. I couldn't expect him to come to my rescue every time I needed him.

My doubts must have shown on my face, because he lifted his hand and settled the back of it against my left cheek.

"Do not doubt us." His eyes softened, "I... am not good at expressing myself seriously." I lifted my hand to cover his. "And right now, I don't know what to do. Because for once, I don't know how I can help you. I feel like I'm losing you slowly, because you're travelling down a path that I cannot follow." He rested his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look him in the eyes. I think that if I did, I would start crying.

"I don't mean to." I whispered. "I'm just... trying to get things going down the best possible path, if that makes any sense. I feel like I... don't belong with you, even if I want to be with you. I feel like a mess right now. Nothing's going right, I don't know what to expect anymore. And I just know I can't keep relying on you to be an anchor that would be there whenever I need it. That would be too much to ask for, for _anyone_ in this world."

"I don't mind."

I stilled. "But—!"

He interrupted me, "I've never said this to you straight, but I love you. And it's been a very, very long time since I've felt this for someone. I have comrades, I have family," _Team 7_, "And I've had leaders." _Hokages_, "But I have never had someone who causes me to become shaken with fear when I think about a life without them. That's you." I felt his lips touch my cheek. "During the past week, I've been thinking and trying to decide what I – _We_ should do, given our circumstances. But right now, a real relationship isn't fathomable."

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, feeling them water up. I nodded. His next line came as a whisper.

"... But I will wait."

My eyes opened slowly and met his burning ones. They had a question in them. Oh. He left the line open-ended; he never continued to say what he meant he would wait for, or for how long. But he didn't need to.

I managed a watery smile.

"... I will wait too."

It was the most I could ask for, giving our situation. And _Kami_ be damned, I will wait for as long as it takes. It was going to be long, I just knew it.

I heard, rather than saw, him drop the stack of wood and he pulled me close abruptly. His scent permeated the air around me and I buried my tears into his chest. This was the first time he had held me a long time, and I realized how much taller than I he was. The top of my head only reached his collarbone, and I felt him rest his chin on my hair. Dropping the water canteens, I slid my arms around his back and tightened my hold. One of Kakashi's hands was around my shoulders, the other on the back of my head.

I was scared. Kakashi was feeling what I felt. I had never thought about it, but I never realized just how scared I would get when I thought about losing him. I had never thought about it.

"I have to leave in the morning."

I knew it.

I didn't answer. I knew this day would come; he had a time limit after all. He was "on a mission." I had a feeling it was something like this. He probably tried to extend his mission time in order to sort things out, before heading back. It made sense; there was no way he would be able to concentrate on the more pressing matters at hand if it wasn't sorted out.

And it was helping me as well. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

We'd make it work, somehow.

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

The view was amazing. Have you ever seen those post-apocalyptic movies where modern cities are worn down and overgrown with vegetation? That was what I was looking at. It actually felt a little surreal. The best way I could put it would be that it looked like a plethora of apartments and skyscrapers. Granted, the skyscrapers weren't the skyscrapers back in Japan, but were most definitely taller than any I've seen in this world so far.

It was gorgeous from afar, but up close – it was a mess. It was as if we had arrived in the _Sand_ country. Small dust storms seemed to start out of nothing, and there were loose papers everywhere. Truthfully, it was slightly creepy. Overgrown trees, cracked concrete walls, broken glass – the works.

I felt, rather than saw, Itachi drift passed me. "Pick your jaw off the ground Yama, this isn't a tourist attraction."

I could feel my cheeks turning red and I hurriedly protested, "I didn't think that!" His left eye met mine as he slid passed and I barely fought back a flinch. His _sharingan_ was on again. I didn't like it – not the eyes! I didn't like how Itachi felt the need to have it activated. It made me uneasy.

As Itachi and Minato disappeared around a bend, I hurried to catch up. I hadn't realized how far behind I had been left and my pace picked up. I skid around the corner, and almost ran into someone's back.

It was Itachi.

"This is as far as I take you." His voice sounded strange. Wait, as far as he takes us?

Minato paused, "I understand. This is where we part then?"

Wait—_what?!_

"What do you mean part?" I demanded. Itachi turned his head slightly and I saw his eyes flash black, then back to the intimidating red. He was trying to tell me something, but I didn't understand. Obviously he had discussed this with Minato already –he didn't seem surprised at all. Why do people always insist on leaving me out of the loop? Especially when it has everything to do with me?

"You're... going back, aren't you?" I said in realization. That was the only explanation. Itachi didn't even have to answer, I knew it was so. I knew it, but I didn't get it. Why go through so much trouble to "leave," only to go back? I opened my mouth to ask and I started when Itachi suddenly rested his forehead against mine. His _sharingan_ was off, and his eyes were gentle when he looked into mine. It only lasted a second, but it felt like he was conveying a lifetime of emotions to me.

And then he was gone, leaving only the wind in his wake.

I felt a loss in my side that I never realized was there before.

I pressed my fingers against my left temple. This was seriously starting to give me a headache. I didn't understand why –actually that's a lie. Deep down, I knew why. I just didn't want to acknowledge it. Who would want to?

A hand fell on top of my head.

"It'll be all right."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

"What wind has blown you here, Namikaze?"

The room was dark, dim and smelled very musty. We were underground. Minato had followed the path Itachi had pointed out, with me in tow. I'm not even sure how we arrived at this point; I had been blindly following Minato's yellow hair in the dreary darkness. It was so dark that at times, I had to resort to detecting his chakra for a guideline to follow. This was... extremely difficult. Minato was still suppressing his chakra.

"The winds of time, Nekobaba," Minato replied in amusement, "I'm sure you've seen us coming." The Fourth plunked himself in front of the shadowy voice, cross-legged.

I could smell smoke and incense in the air and I wrinkled my noise slightly.

The voice sighed, "Time is passing too quickly, if you have arrived here, that means..." There was a pause, "That's her, isn't it?"

I barely saw Minato's head shift slightly and there was shuffling sound. The sudden light blinded me for a second and I raised my arm to block out the intensity. When my eyes adjusted, I found myself staring at about a dozen cats. And in the middle of those cats was an old lady. Her greying hair surrounding her face like a lions mane and I stared at the black cat ear headband she wore.

She was also holding a smoking pipe in her right hand. _That's where the smoke smell is coming from_, I realized.

Her eyes squinted at me. "Take off that disguise girl, there are no enemies here." _Disguise_? "Those contacts." She elaborated. I gave Minato a cautious glance, who nodded briefly. Pursing my lips, I complied and careful took out one contact, revealing a clear red orb. I left the other contact in.

I heard her breath catch, "So it is true, after all. I never expected this day to come." Her old eyes scrutinized my figure up and down. "You know, I can only think of one reason why you have showed up on my doorstep. And that reason is most certainly not what my services are normally for. That would only mean you are here looking for answers."

When something nudged my leg, I stiffened and jerked my head down. It was a cat. It flicked it's whiskers at me, and sat down, letting out a purr. I don't know what it is, but something about this white and black cat seemed familiar. I didn't touch it, despite my fingers twitching and telling me to stroke its soft fur. Something felt off, and I didn't want to risk screwing up.

"We are neko-baba." Minato answered carefully, "I'm not sure if you will grant us the honor, however."

_Neko-baba_ let out a snort, "Minato, I am a bookkeeper, not a gatekeeper. Anyone is free to view the scrolls, given they have the blood to do so. Of course, the blood needs to be fused with chakra." Her eyes landed on me and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, "Which you have." She took a long drag from her pipe; blowing the smoke out slowly from the corner of her mouth. "Denka, Hina." There were two puffs of smoke and two cats appeared in front of her. One was grey; the other was yellow and brown. Both of them wore tops with mesh undershirts. "Lead them to _that_ room.

The grey one raised a paw as a salute, "Roger!"

As we left the room, _Neko-baba's_ voice followed me.

"Not all answers you find will be the answers you seek."

_**.a.g.i.r.l.n.a.m.e.d.y.a.m.a.**_

_SilverDragon_

_Completed February 24, 2013_

* * *

**This section is a recap of Chapters 1 - 26, done by request. Read if you want to get a general "feel" for the topics at hand.  
**

**Chapter 1**: In which we get introduced to the heroine of the story, Umari Yama. She's 19, Chinese, lives in Japan, and is an unemployed bum. Unable to keep any steady job, she ends up doing odd jobs all over the place for money, including weeding out her neighbor's garden. Although her Naruto days are over, her neighbor gifts her with a forehead protector _replica_ and sends Yama on her merry way home. Little did Yama know that nodding off to sleep that night would lead her somewhere else...

**Chapter 2**: Yama wakes up in an unknown bed, unknown place, with a not so unknown man beside her. This entire chapter consists of this meeting, ending with him finally convincing Yama that this was real and not a prank or dream.

**Chapter 3**: Escaping Kakashi was much easier than she thought it would, and she ends up wandering around lost. During her wandering, a disembodied voice speaks to her, shedding very little light on her situation. Hungry but having no money, Yama decides she needed to try to get some type of odd job in order to get some food. Lo and behold, she ends up weeding another old lady's garden, but only because she was mistakenly thought of as being part of _Team 7_'s mission. Enter Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, with Kakashi nowhere in sight. Unable to escape due to the team being suspicious of her appearance, she has no choice but to wait for Kakashi's arrival.

**Chapter 4**: After a few reintroductions, it's decided they would take Yama to see the Third Hokage to further discuss her situation. On the way Yama is introduced to Genma the flirt, Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai. As Team 7 and Co. leave, the remaining ninja note that Yama's chakra feels evolved, compared to the chakra of their generations. Kakashi and the Third conclude Yama simply isn't from this time period. This isn't odd, seeing as many other shinobi have time travelled in the past, the method is simply unorthodox. They decide she can stay, but must keep a low profile.

Unfortunately for Yama, an earlier mishap has now landed her in another predicament. Back in Chapter 1, she was injured by a shuriken blade she had found near an alley and now we find out it's actually a fusing shuriken. A _kinjutsu_, the shuriken allows two users chakra abilities to be fused together, with either user able to use their partner's chakra. The method is still under research, and known to be researched by _Akatsuki_, though this is not revealed to Yama until later. For Yama, the process is only half complete; another person needs to be cut by the same blade she was cut by.

They settle the matter with allowing Yama to be enrolled in the Academy for training, while accompanying rookie teams out on D or C rank missions. She ends up staying with Sasuke, who volunteers. It made sense; he lived in a huge house by himself anyway.

**Chapter 5**: Yama is reintroduced to Umino Iruka, who is to be her teacher on the side (basically whenever he has free time from the Academy). After a month of training, Yama has managed to be able to _mold_ and use chakra, and Iruka's observations led him to conclude she may be versed in _water/lightning techniques_. A few weeks later and so starts the _water arc_ and its mission to the _Wave_ Country.

**Chapter 6**, **7 and 8**: My adapted version of the Mission to the Wave country of _Naruto_, minor differences here and there, but nothing big that occurs in ** A Girl Named Yama's** plotline.

**Chapter 9**: Instead of Sasuke _dying_ for Naruto, somehow _Yama_ takes the hit, but Naruto does not access the _Kyuubi's _chakra and manages to suppress it. Haku and Zabuza escape, rather than continuing to fight. Sasuke and Kakashi find Naruto, Sakura and Yama's still body. In a burst of emotions, Sasuke hints that Yama is actually his older sister.

**Chapter 10**: A Chapter of answers, we learn the secrets of Sasuke and Yama's past; relayed by a memory Sasuke had with Itachi. Yama is the daughter of Uchiha Fugaku, born out of wedlock before he married Uchiha Mikoto. Circumstances sent her away, and she ended up losing her memories. We end the chapter learning that Yama _has_ in fact managed to activate the _sharingan_ during the scuffle with Zabuza and Haku earlier on (chapter 6-8). Her _sharingan_ is distinguished; she currently contains no commas in her right eye and one in her left.

**Chapter 11**: The journey back to Konoha consists of a series of interactions between Team 7 and Yama, and once back; they must report to the Hokage. Suspicion about how she really got here are taken into account, seeing as it is impossible for her to be from another time period if she was born in the same generation as Sasuke. The chapter ends with a slight romantic tone developing between Yama and Kakashi.

**Chapter 12**: Sasuke catches his sister and his teacher which ends in Yama storming off to think. It is winter now and snow is falling. In the cold however... appears another _sharingan_ user, who defeats Kakashi and knocks Yama out. Yama wakes up from a memory of the slaughter of the Uchiha clan and is put back to sleep by Itachi. The next time she wakes, Itachi gives her back the memories she had lost. When Itachi is called away for business, Yama wanders off... right into a hands of a snake.

**Chapter 13**: Orochimaru has developed interest in Yama, for reasons beyond her knowledge – he has no idea who she is... yet. Akatsuki has discovered Yama's presence because she wandered out of Itachi's chakra field. After chasing Orochimaru off, Itachi takes Yama to the outskirts of Amegakure, where they are intercepted by two Akatsuki members, Deidara and Kakuzu. Passing out, Yama wakes up in a forest clearing where Team 8 discovers her. In her panic, she accidently reveals the _sharingan_, which has the Konoha-nin suspicious. Yama has temporarily lost her eyesight, and Itachi had left her a gift that would wake up Kakashi, who had been placed in a _genjutsu_.

**Chapter 14**: Yama's return caused rumors to spread like wildfire. News of the "lone Uchiha traveller" had reached almost every corner of Konoha, including the corner the council members receded in. We learn that Yama's eyes are damage, and are in permanent _shargingan_ form – but only literally, they are not permanently "on" in terms of its abilities. Yama is enlightened to the true reasons the Uchiha clan was massacred and we learn that Uchiha Itachi has been suspected to be within village premises.

**Chapter 15: **Yama's been cooped up for days now, unable to join on any missions, train, or even do studying (no sight). She follows Sasuke to his meeting with Team 7 (despite his protests) and a chain of events lead to Yama's eyesight blinking back slowly. Unfortunately the damage has left her eyes in a permanent red_ sharingan_ state, regardless of whether or not she activates it. The Hokage deems that they should play along with that story, and simply report that her eyes are damaged and can no longer use the _sharingan_, hopefully getting the council off of the case. The chapter ends with a little advancement on Yama and Kakashi's relationship.

**Chapter 16: **Yama gets introduced to her new Jounin instructor; Inuzuka Tsume. There is a brief introduction session where Yama is given her own dog companion to raise and nurture, and Yama is then called for meet the Hokage.

**Chapter 17: **The meeting consists of most of the clan heads and political figures in the village. The topic of the meeting is _Uchiha_ Yama. They touch on the topic of the upcoming Chuunin exams, and an _Anbu_ member interrupts with news that Akatsuki has been spotted in the village. The Council members interrupt the meeting as well, demanding that they could simply hand over Yama to Akatsuki to solve the issue at hand. The meeting ends with 1) the Chuunin exams will continue as normal, 2) a team would be sent off to investigate Akatsuki's whereabouts, and 3) increase the guard around the village more. Before Yama could protect, she is dragged off by Iruka for some fine tuning. They are interrupted by Sasori and Deidara, and lastly, Itachi.

**Chapter 18: **Itachi's appearance has Sasori and Deidara retreating, and Yama is confused as to why Itachi helped her. Once again they are back in the Hokage tower, this time with Itachi trying to explain why he is in the village. Itachi's acceptance was a accepted a little too easily, but Yama could feel that something else was up. The topic of the _fusing shuriken_ is once again brought up and we find out that the weapon was an experiment conducted by Akatsuki. The purpose was to allow two users to use, combine and draw on each other's chakra. So far, the experiments had merely left dead bodies in its wake.

**Chapter 19: **Sasuke bursts in and is curbed by _Anbu_. Even after hearing Yama's made up excuse that Itachi did what he did for her, Sasuke gives her the cold shoulder for a few days. Yama receives a curious call in the middle of the night that gives her an ominous message and is forced to juggle three _sharingan_ users for the next little while. All three of which do not get along. Yam and Itachi are called into another meeting with the Hokage, detailing the terms of Itachi's situation. Itachi agrees to comply with the "help dismantle Akatsuki" ploy... for _now_. His words hold a deeper cold tone to them. Yama is then given a mission to the Wave country, to investigate Zabuza and Haku.

**Chapter 20: **The mission is supposed to span over one week, and Yama is being sent with four other _Jounin_. Why Yama? Yama doesn't know it but the Hokage wants to get her away from Konoha, for reasons unknown. Her team members this time are Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo and a mysterious person named Souzu. The man gives Yama the chills. During their travelling time towards the Wave country, they are ambushed in the dark of night...

**Chapter 21: **Yama wakes up from her delirious sleep, only to find out she's had laryngitis and a bad infection for the past few days. The attackers from that night weren't actually attackers, but part of the group _Souzu_ is supposed to be with. We find out he is actually the prince of a further country that was sent to find help for an issue their country is currently dealing with. We are introduced to Gunter and Seiran.

**Chapter 22: **The group decides to rest for a week for Yama to recover – travelling immediately in the dead of winter would only make it worse. An unexpected attack has the group travelling again and we find out the "sickness" Yama had been under was simply a jutsu that Souzu had activated. He had intentionally done it to delay time. At this point in time, the mission objective has changed, and they are to support Souzu-tachi with whatever they need help with (Hokage's orders). It turns out Souzu was actually the client for the mission. They are currently located in Port City at the edge of the Fire Country, and are headed to Sea Country, across the ocean. Itachi decides to teach Yama _shunshin_, believing she will need it in the future (a speed jutsu). Yama receives an update letter from Kakashi, and a request to reply via the hawk Kakashi sent. The Chapter ends with an impromptu visit from a familiar face, Haku.

**Chapter 23: **The other ships that attacked Yama and her group were simply pirate renegades. Their saviors end up being Zabuza and Haku; Souzu hired them while they were in Port City for further purposes. They have arrived in Sea Country now and Zabuzu and Haku drop several hints with an underlying warning, that using her _sharingan_ may be fatal later on. One last letter comes from Kakashi, revealing with dread that the Third is dead, Sasuke is missing, and that Yama needs to stay out for her own protection. Who knows what the council will do now that the Third is dead. We now learn that this "mission" Souzu request, never existed. The mission request was from the Third himself, who hired the mercenary Souzu to "take Yama out of the village" and keep her out for a while. Sandaime had known something was wrong, and decided to take precautions against it. The council has contacted them, and the team is supposed to return home, splitting off from Souzu/Zabuza and Haku. Unfortunately, Yama has decided to heed Kakashi's warning, and stay out of Konoha. This requires her to sneak off from the group, before they board the ship home.

Itachi makes the decision to follow her and as they both escape, they meet Souzu, who is revealed to be Yama's step-father from _her_ world.

**Chapter 24: **Genma and the rest of the team interrupt their meeting and Yama gets separated from everyone else in an attempt to flee. She was followed by Haku and Zabuza, who admitted to keeping her for "client payment" since their client (Souzu) called her "daughter" earlier. She gets knocked out by Haku. When she wakes, she's in a cave with Haku, Zabuza and "Souzu." Turns out her step-father from that "other" world is actually Namikaze Minato. There seems to be some type of otherworldly force at work, hinting that in order to transverse the different places (Japan – Konoha) you need to die – this is how Minato ended up in the other world. Later on he had "found" Yama as well, and recognized her as Fugaku's daughter.

They are currently in the _Tea_ Country, which is south of the Fire Country. They meet an old man named Ari to get some answers. Ari refers to Yama as the disgraced one (born out of wedlock, with an unknown mother) and told Yama her eyes will degrade, simply because she is halfblood. Just as Ari was about to reveal the Uchiha halfblood's ancestry, they are interrupted.

It's Akatsuki. After a quick tuffle, Yama is saved by Konoha Anbu. Kakashi is among them.

**Chapter 25: **Somehow the Anbu are distracted from recognizing Yama and pursue Akatsuki instead. Yama reunites with Itachi and Minato, and she finds out that Ari is now dead. Apparently both the Anbu and Akatsuki were after him, the final blow had been dealt by the Anbu. They three travel to the next town, and Yama runs off to buy some essentials after being extracted to promise to meet the others in the inn later on. Later that night, Yama's bath is interrupted by Kakashi.

**Chapter 26: **After their confrontation, Kakashi finds out Minata isn't as dead as everyone thought and wanders off, wanting to be left alone. His reasons for remaining in the Tea country are unknown, even if the rest of the Anbu team had already left to return home. He insists he has a final solo mission to complete before returning to Konoha. The mission simply has him on the same path as the three misfits. The chapter ends with the group of four travelling north, all disguised.


End file.
